Sailor Moon: Tainted Warriors ::UPDATED FINALLY::
by Rivyn Daniel
Summary: With the Wiseman defeated, the scouts thought they could sit back rest before high school, but they were wrong. Enter a world of love, darkness, secrets, death, life and struggle as the Sailor Scouts do battle against their greatest foe's yet.
1. A New Moon Star Is Born

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 1 A New Moon Star Is Born  
  
Fourteen Years Ago  
  
The hospital nursery was packed full with the new born babies, not a single crib was left since the two twins were delivered only half an hour ago. Every single baby in the nursery had not a thing wrong with them and would grow up to be very healthy. Slowly four nurses walked off to have their much needed brake, but as they turned to get in the elevator, five small canisters rolled into the elevator and nursery. A pink gas was released from inside the canisters, and has soon as it was breathed in by the babies and the nurses one by one, they fell asleep. A few seconds later a dozen or so men walked into the corridor from the stairs, all wearing gas masks. They went to the crib and picked out twenty one babies, including the two twins.  
  
"Ok men, we have what we came for, let's go before anyone finds out what's happening" said the commander.  
  
"Too late" replied one of the men, looking behind the commander, where a man with very short hair and glasses stood with an unbelievable look on his face, and then he saw the babies in the men's arms.  
  
"What are you doing?!" the man shouted.  
  
"What do you want us to do with him?" ask another man.  
  
"Kill him" the commander replied.  
  
The man with short hair didn't know what to do, these men were obviously stronger and trained for combat, but he couldn't let them just walk out with these babies. His mind was made up as soon as he saw the man holding the twin girls. His girls. "Put my girls down now!" he yelled.  
  
Surprisingly the man did put the girls down, only to pull out a hand gun and pointed it at the short haired man. "They're only kids, you can have more. Scratch that, you could've had more but I'm afraid you time is about to run out" the soldier man explained with a small laugh. The short haired man jumped out of the way as the man fired the gun, just missing him by centimeters. "Damn it!"  
  
The solider walked over to where the man had jumped to, and was caught off guard as the man jumped up and uppercutted him, causing him to drop the gun. The man attacked with a right hook, then a left, but as he was about to punch the soldier in the stomach, the soldier's hand snapped out and grabbed him around the throat.  
  
"Put me down" the man demanded as the soldier started squeezing.  
  
Just as the man was about to pass out, shouts could be heard as security guards ran up from where the man had come from.  
  
"Put him down! We have to get going now!" ordered thee commander.  
  
The soldier did as he was told and dropped the man in a heap, and ran to where he had put the twins. He didn't have time to pick up both of them, so he settled for one and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the other soldiers.  
  
"Stop!" yelled the short haired man, as he watched the soldier escape with his baby girl. "Stop them!" he yelled at the guards, disparately. * * * (Hours Later)  
  
The short haired man and his wife sat in the hospital ward, holding their baby girl that had been left behind, awaiting to here the fate of their other baby.  
  
"I should've fought harder" the man scolded himself.  
  
"It's not you fault dear, they would've killed you if the security guards hadn't have showed up, and losing my husband and both my baby girls would've been far too much for me to bare" his wife explained, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino" said one of the detectives that had been called to the hospital after the kidnapping.  
  
"Did you find our daughter?" Ken asked, hopeful.  
  
"I'm sorry but the people that did this, got away. I'm truly sorry" the detective explained.  
  
Instantly Kathryn, started crying. They had been so hopeful that the police would've caught the men responsible before they got away, but their hopes had come to naught.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Ken asked.  
  
"Interpol has been called in to take over the investigation, but there have been other incidents involving mass baby kidnappings. The babies are sold to couples, mostly single women who aren't eligible for adoption or can't have babies. There have been some cases and I must warn you that these are rare cases where the babies have been found and returned" the detective explained.  
  
"What will we tell our daughter when she's older enough to understand?" Kathryn asked, sniffing back the dam of tears the threaten to break.  
  
"Tell me detective, what are the chances that we'll ever see our daughter again, and be truthful with me please?" Ken asked also holding back tears.  
  
"About the same as your two daughters running into each other on the streets one day. So in other words, not very good, not very good at all" he replied, he felt for the young couple, he really did.  
  
"Then well tell Serena, nothing" Ken said sadly.  
  
His wife nodded in reluctant agreement, did they really have the right to keep this from Serena? Only time would tell, until then it would remain a secret.  
  
Fourteen Years Later  
  
Outside the wind had picked up slightly and the cold chill singled the start of autumn as did the changing color of the leafs. The night was cold and Luna was curled up next to Serena, who for once couldn't sleep. It had been three weeks since the battle with the Wiseman. Rini had transformed into Princess Serenity of the future, as had Serena and together they used the Imperium Sliver Crystals turned him into moon dust. Everything was returning to normal, except Rini, who had aged eight years and was now fourteen and couldn't be turned back into a six year old. Even though she had helped to destroy the Wiseman, Rini was horrified at what she had done as the Wicked Lady and ran away. Despite their best efforts, Serena and the others had still turned up nothing. The others, including Darien, were all hopeful that they would find her, but with each passing day, Serena would slip deeper into her depression. At the moment, it wasn't Rini that they were worried about, she had Luna Ball with her so she could practically get anything she wanted. It was Serena that everyone was worried about. She had all but stopped eating, sleeping was getting harder for her, which she made up for at school. She had lost so much weight due to the stress of worrying, and looked so sick that even her brother Sammy was starting to worry about her. The nightmares didn't help either. The nightmares of what the Wiseman could've done to Rini.  
  
Serena tossed and turned in bed, waking Luna up by knocking her off the bed, which in her opinion was better as the night before when Serena was sleeping, had rolled over on top of Luna.  
  
"Meow! Watch out Serena" Luna hissed.  
  
"Sorry Luna" Serena replied softly.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep yet Serena? It's almost four in the morning we have a scout meeting to go to tomorrow" Luna explained.  
  
"I can't sleep, not while Rini is out there, all alone in this cold. I'm just so worried about her Luna, what if she's hurt" Serena replied, her eyes moistening. "Is it my fault that she ran away Luna? Does she hate me because I couldn't turn her back into a little girl?" she asked.  
  
"It's not your fault Serena, you tried your best. No one, not even Rini can blame you" Luna assured her.  
  
"But she's my daughter Luna. I should've been able to change her back, but I couldn't because I'm weak" Serena insisted.  
  
"Serena, you are not weak! Don't ever think that you are you got that? You have one of the kindest hearts I've ever known and that makes you a strong person. You didn't give up when you fought Queen Beryl because of the love you have for your friends and Darien. When you fought Alan and Ann you stood up to them because the one you loved was in danger and it was you that turned the four sisters good" Luna told her.  
  
"But they wanted to turn good" Serena said quietly.  
  
"That's not the point Serena" Luna snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna. I just miss her so much, I just want her to be safe, whether it be here or in the future, I just want to know if she's safe and well" Serena explained.  
  
"Go to sleep Serena, I'll go to the scout meeting tomorrow, but I want you to stay here and sleep ok" Luna said.  
  
"Alright Luna" Serena said, reverting back to her normal self just long enough for her to fall asleep and start snoring loudly.  
  
Just as Luna was about to curl back up against Serena, a bright light covered the sky, followed by a red light that made the sky look like it was bleeding, then it disappeared and everything was normal again, but Luna felt something she didn't ever expect to feel again. The Negaverse. * * * (The Next Day)  
  
Luna ran up the stairs of the temple quickly, for once she was late and was cursing herself for it. Running to the top, Luna saw the scouts, plus Artemis, gathered in front of the martial arts hall where they usually sat during meetings.  
  
"Hey Luna, where's Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"At home sleeping, she didn't get much sleep last night and I don't think she would've been any good today. This Rini business has got her really stressed out" Luna explained.  
  
"I know what you mean, I ask her if she wanted any of my food the other day and she flat out refuse" Lita explained.  
  
"Did any body see what happen last night?" Rei asked, deciding to change the subject. To Rei, she didn't even want to think about Rini at the moment. She was mad at Rini for what she was doing now. She knew that the poor kid must be scared, trying to figure out what was going to become of her now that she was a teenager. Rei was mad because Rini knew that she had the scouts and Darien to help her. Rei was mad at Rini for what she was doing to Serena most of all and the fact that Rini didn't try to ask them for help in the first place. "I was meditating in front of the great fire when those lights filled the sky, so I only saw the end of it but I felt everything in those five seconds. It was the Negaverse" she added.  
  
"But we destroyed Queen Beryl though so there's no one that can bring the Negaverse to this universe. Are you sure it was the Negaverse?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'm sure it was them, but I also felt something else" Rei replied, then stopped and lowered her head, then in a quiet and thinking tone she said. "Something familiar."  
  
"What do you think it was?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I have feeling we're going to find out" Rei told them.  
  
"I had the same feeling, what about you Artemis?" Luna asked, finally getting a word in.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but Rei's right. Whatever it is, we're going to find out soon enough and I have this feeling that we're going to be ready at a moments notice" Artemis replied, but his tone told Luna that he had an idea of what it was.  
  
"If it is the Negaverse, do you think they'll be going after energy again, or the Sliver Crystal?" Mina asked.  
  
"Probably both" Amy said for the first time since Luna got there. "I mean they're going to need energy to open a portal to the Negaverse and then the person in charge, will want the crystal for it's power."  
  
"Luna can you think of anyone who could be leading them this time?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well when Beryl was destroyed, they're would've been power struggles for the throne so it could be anyone" Luna explained. * * * (Afterwards)  
  
"So Artemis, are you going to tell me what you think is going on?" Luna asked as she followed him to the park.  
  
"Luna, there's something bothering me" Artemis replied but then stopped, not knowing how to continue what he wanted to say.  
  
"That strange feeling?" Luna asked, referring to the one they felt the night before.  
  
"Well ok two things" Artemis admitted. "I know you haven't told Serena about her life on the moon, as we haven't told Lita about her life on the moon, but that's what I think this has to do with" Artemis explained.  
  
"Well the Negaverse has always wanted the power of the moon. So why is that bothering?" Luna asked.  
  
"Maybe it isn't the Negaverse this time Luna. Remember, the Negaverse wasn't the only enemy of the moon kingdom, and a lot of those enemies had ties to the Negaverse, which would account for Rei, you and me feeling them last night. I think that familiar feeling is one of those enemies" Artemis told her.  
  
"Your right Artemis, I didn't think of that" Luna replied thoughtfully. "Which one do you think it is?" she asked. "I mean there was only a couple."  
  
"What were your first feeling's when you met Serena?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I was doubtful that she would be able to beat the Negaverse because of her clumsiness and crybaby attitude" Luna said.  
  
"No, I mean when you first thought that Serena was Sailor Moon, when she saved you from those kids you told me about" Artemis explained.  
  
"Oh. I was doubtful she was Sailor Moon, because she didn't have a." Luna stopped before she said it and realized where Artemis was leading her. "You don't think? I mean it's impossible" Luna replied.  
  
"Doesn't she Luna? Maybe it's time we came clean with Serena and Lita about they're past's, because maybe we're not the only ones that have been keeping secrets from Serena" Artemis told her.  
  
"What would they think of us though Artemis, keeping that from them? They'd hate us for it" Luna explained.  
  
"They'd get over it Luna, but think how they'll feel if they find out another way? Let's face it Luna, they have to know what to expect and the only way for them to do that is for us to tell them. We knew we couldn't keep the secrets from them forever Luna, and I'm afraid that it's time we let the genie out of the bottle" Artemis explained.  
  
"Let me think about it first Artemis" Luna said, then slowly walked away. * * * (Darien's Place)  
  
"I'm sorry Luna but I haven't heard from Rini" Darien told her sadly. "What makes you think she's going to come here?"  
  
"A just a little fact that, you're her father?" Luna replied.  
  
"And Serena's her mother, she'd be more likely to see Serena before she sees me. I'll keep an eye out for her though and let you all know straight away" Darien assured her. "I think she just need's some time alone though, to get over all that's happened to her in the last few weeks. Even if you find her, you can't force her to go back to Serena's" Darien added.  
  
"I know that, but it would just help Serena if she knew how Rini was doing. She's worried sick about her" Luna replied.  
  
"We're all worried sick about her Luna" Darien said.  
  
"Yeah, but you nor the other girls have all but stopped eating or sleeping like she has. Serena is having nightmares, she thinks she's weak because she couldn't change Rini back to a little girl and I think that she thinks everyone blames her for that" Luna explained. "That's silly. She knows none of us would blame her for that" Darien replied.  
  
"Either way I have to be going" Luna said while heading for the opened window then remembered something. She back flipped into the air, and when she landed a black watch with a little rose on it appeared. "Contact us on this if she comes to see you" Luna told him, then left.  
  
Darien waited a few seconds, making sure Luna was gone. He shut the window, and walked to his bedroom door and opened it slowly.  
  
"She's gone, you can come out now" Darien said, then walked back to the living room area.  
  
Rini walked out of the room, her faced streaked with tears and her eyes were red and looked sore. She sat down across from Darien, almost sitting on her pink pigtails in the process. Thanks to Darien, she had gone out and brought some new clothes, as the ones she had been wearing when she was turned back, had started to smell a little nasty. Unfortunately though, she went a little over board with his credit card and almost spent all of his money in the process.  
  
"Rini, we're going to have to figure out what your going to do. You can't stay here and I can't keep lying for you, not if your mother is truly the way she is" Darien explained.  
  
"I would go back to future, but I can't. Not without the Crystal Time Key" Rini said. "I can't believe I lost it. How stupid can I be."  
  
"Things happen Rini, you didn't mean to lose the key, is just happened. We'll find a way for you to go back to your own time" Darien assured her. "But I'm serious Rini, I can't keep lying for you, you need to go and live with Serena again" Darien added. "They must hate me though" Rini said quietly.  
  
"Why would you ever say a thing like that?" Darien almost snapped he was that shocked to hear her say that. "Serena and the girls will never hate you Rini, they're your friends, in your time and this" Darien told her.  
  
Suddenly, a few blocks away, an explosion erupted and at the same time, both Rini and Darien felt the negavibes from the explosion. Darien instantly transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and as he was about to open the window and head towards the blast site, Rini stopped him.  
  
"Is there something I can do?" Rini asked.  
  
Darien didn't know what to say, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from helping, she was as stubborn as her mother, but then Darien remembered the item Sailor Pluto had given him before returning to their proper time line. She had said to give it to Rini, that she would need it, and they would need her. He reach into the pocket in his Tuxedo and pulled out a pink Broach, and handed it to Rini, who just looked at it confused. Then it hit her.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it's your Moon Broach just say the words, Moon Prism Power" Tuxedo Mask explained.  
  
"Right! Moon Prism Power!" Rini yelled, holding her hand in the hair. Red ribbon's exploded from her broach, creating the white part of her fuku. She held her arms out to the side as red ribbons wrapped around her hands and arms. Her bows appeared at the same time as her knee high boots. In the blink of an eye, her Tiara, earrings and her make up appeared as well as her skirt. She stood there in her pink and white fuku, totally amazed, she almost looked like Sailor Moon. "All right, let's go" she said.  
  
"Wait a minute" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"You don't have a scout name" he replied.  
  
"I don't know any names to call myself though" she explained.  
  
"One of the Maya goddess's was Ix-Chell, the Rainbow Lady, she was a moon goddess, or there is Heng-O of the Chinese mythology who was also a moon goddess" Tuxedo Mask explained.  
  
"I think I'll go with Sailor Chell" she replied, then saw a little look of confusion cross what she could see of her fathers face. "It's short for Ix- Chell" she explained.  
  
"It's your choice, now, let's go" Tuxedo Mask said, opening the window. * * * (At the Battle Scene)  
  
The youma appeared out of nowhere, sporting two arm's and two tentacles that shot out from holes on its hips. It was a dead gray and its black eyes didn't help the creepy look it had. It was male in form, but like plastic doll's, it didn't have.well you know. It slashed at humans that ran from it's razor sharp claw's and just managed to miss every time, but that didn't matter anymore, it had five new targets to play with. The sailor scouts. They had arrived in time to save a woman from being turned into shredded cheese.  
  
"You'll pay for this damage, and we don't except checks from negatrash like you" Sailor Moon announced, using probably the worse pun in her arsenal of bad pun's. "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" she finished.  
  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" "Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
All four attack merged together as they raced towards the youma, that just stood there and let the attacks hit it. The attacks exploded, concealing the youma from the scouts eyes, but it didn't stay hidden for long. it extended it two tentacles, racing towards Sailor Moon and Jupiter.  
  
"Aaaaiiiiieeeyyyy" Sailor Moon screamed as the tentacle wrapped around her and lifted her into the hair with little effort. "It's all slimy, get it off, get it off!" she continued to scream at her fellow scouts.  
  
Sailor Jupiter wasn't as easy to catch, she kept skipping backwards a few feet out of the tentacles reach every time it went to grab her. Unfortunately she was watching where she was going and tripped on a little hole in the road and fell on her butt. The youma took the chance and snagged her with it's tentacle and held her in the air.  
  
"Mars Fire Storm Flash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Both attacks hit the youma, but did nothing to it, it didn't even cringe in pain.  
  
"What's going on? Our attacks are doing nothing to it!" Mars yelled in frustration.  
  
"I can't explain it, my mini computer keeps saying it's like all the youma's we're fought before when Queen Beryl sent them after us. This thing has no weakness' what so ever" Mercury explained.  
  
Suddenly a blur of white light flew past their heads and sailed towards the youma and cut off the tentacle holding Jupiter, who landed gracefully. The thing disappeared out of sight but reappeared a few seconds later and chopped off the other tentacle, freeing Sailor Moon who landed gracefully on her butt. The white light sailed back past the scouts head, and they turned to see it fly back to a person standing on the top of a street light. The scouts gasped as they saw the figure wearing a pink and white sailor scout fuku, the light in her hand turned into a tiara which she put back on her head. She jumped from the lamp post and landed in front of the scouts and stared directly at the youma.  
  
"You thought you were unstoppable, and that thought will be your undoing. I'm Sailor Chell, goddess of the moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" she told it, though it didn't appear to understand her.  
  
"Sailor Chell, who is she?" Sailor Venus said out loud.  
  
"She said, she's the goddess of the moon, but she can't be, there's only one goddess of the moon" Jupiter added.  
  
"Yes there is" Sailor Moon said in sudden realization.  
  
"What?" the other scouts asked, confused.  
  
"Rini" was all Sailor Moon said and for the first time in weeks her worried look turned into a happy look. "It has to be Rini."  
  
They watched as Sailor Chell ran at the youma and were surprised when she started using martial arts moves. She punched it in the stomach and followed through with an axe kick to its head. She actually appeared to be doing some damage, but was annoying more than anything. It drove it's fist forward but Sailor Chell jumped straight up before it could make contact and landed on it's arm gracefully, she then followed through with yet another kick to his head before jumping backwards.  
  
"If that is Rini, then where did she learn how to fight like that?" Mars asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon, use your scepter!" Sailor Chell yelled as she landed next to them.  
  
"Right" Sailor Moon replied as her scepter appeared in her hand. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The youma roared in pain as the energy from the scepter hit it, and turned it into moon dust. All was quiet between the sailor scouts, but it didn't last long, as Sailor Moon launched herself at Sailor Chell and hugged her tightly, knowing every part of her body that it was Rini.  
  
"I've missed you so much Rini. I didn't know if you were hurt or if you had gone back to the future. I was so worried" Sailor Moon sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was frightened of what you all thought of me after I let the Wiseman turn me so easily" Sailor Chell explained, holding back her own tears. "I was afraid that you didn't want me around anymore after what I had done as Wicked Lady."  
  
"I can't believe you thought that" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"I hate to break up this oh so moving scene" came a voice from above them. They all looked up and standing on top of a car was a another sailor scout, only this one wore a dark pinkish colored fuku, and had an evil smile on her face. In her hand was staff with a large blade on top. "You may have defeated m youma, but it was only to lore you all out into the open and it was the weakest youma I've ever created" said the scout.  
  
"You created that?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes. Don't look so proud of yourself, Sailor Chell, like I said, that was the weakest one I've made and it was only to get you all into the one spot. So I can destroy you!" she replied.  
  
"Who are you and why do you want to destroy us?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'm Sailor Nebular, warrior of darkness" Sailor Nebular announced evilly.  
  
"You should be dead!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Luna you forget, I was there the day Queen Beryl attacked the moon, so I was reborn like everyone else" Nebular explained then turned to face Jupiter. "I'll start with you!" she yelled, jumping at Jupiter with the blade on her staff pointed forward. Out of no where, a red rose flew past Nebular's face, causing her to stop.  
  
"You use your powers that were given to you to help the innocent, not to destroy them" said Tuxedo Mask as her landed next to Sailor Moon and Sailor Chell.  
  
"You think she's innocent? That's a laugh, after what she did to me! I don't know who you are cape boy, but keep your nose out other peoples affairs!" Nebular yelled, firing a blast light from her staff at him, but he deflected it with his staff. "Blazing Star!" Nebular yelled again, this time firing a white ball of light at them that exploded and sent all of them flying in different directions.  
  
Jupiter got up and ran at Nebular, kicking the staff away from her punching Nebular in the face. "You will not hurt my friends, especially the moon princess" Jupiter yelled, as she punched her again.  
  
"The moon princess. You think she is the true moon princess? You lot really are deluded, but you'll find out soon enough and you'll pay Jupiter for the pain you caused me, I swear it" Nebular growled before she faded away, but her words echoed in the minds of all of them.  
  
"Scouts lets get out of here" Luna snapped.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury said and jumped away towards their homes, but Sailor Moon left with Sailor Chell and Tuxedo Mask. * * * (Darien's Apartment)  
  
"I can't believe you knew she was here and you didn't tell me! Darien do you know how worried I've been for the last three weeks? My parents were starting to think I was anorexic and were going to take me to the doctors!" Serena screamed at him.  
  
"I begged him not to tell anyone mother, I made him swear not to tell you" Rini said.  
  
"That's not the point Rini, your mother is right, I should've told them, there is no excuse for what I did" Darien cut her off.  
  
"Ok, lets just forget this happened. I know your safe and ok and that's what's important" Serena replied, calming down, though she was still completely steamed at Darien and Rini. "So will you be coming back to my place Rini?" Serena asked, trying to disguise the hope in her voice, but it wasn't happening.  
  
"If you want me to" Rini said quietly.  
  
"It's your decision Rini, not mine. If you want to stay here with Darien I won't stop you" Serena told sincerely. "As long as your safe."  
  
"I do want to go back with you, but won't it be a little odd having a cousin show up in the middle of the night?" Rini asked.  
  
"I guess so" Serena admitted.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise" Rini assured her.  
  
"Alright then" Serena agreed.  
  
With that she left, after giving Rini another tight hug, and even Darien, even she couldn't stay mad at him. * * * (The Next Day)  
  
"Since when do we have a cousin named Rini?!" Sammy yelled in confusion. He had come home to find this girl with pink hair that look amazingly like Serena, playing HIS video games.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember Sammy" Serena asked, smiling and remembering the way this had played out the last time Rini arrived. Only this time the roles were switched. "She stayed with us for two months last year, she even brought her pictures along" Serena added, handing him the big photo album.  
  
"I don't remember any of this" Sammy admitted, stunned and confused.  
  
"I new you were an idiot but this is pathetic" Serena laughed.  
  
"Is this family going bonkers or is me!" Sammy yelled.  
  
"It's you dear, now go clean your room, it's like a dump in there" Kathryn told him.  
  
Sammy slumped off muttering to himself about how crazy everyone was and other things that won't be repeated.  
  
"That was cruel mum, you should've let my hypnotize him as well" Rini whispered, though she was finding it hard to conceal her laughter as well.  
  
"He's just getting back all his done to me over the years" Serena explained. "It's good having you back home Rini" Serena told her.  
  
"It's good to be back" Rini said, then waited as Kathryn and Ken left the room before finish with the word. "Mum."  
  
The End For Now  
  
Next time: The cats have some explaining to do, but will they explain everything? Who is Sailor Nebular? What does she have against Jupiter and why did she refer to Serena as not the true princess? And Will Serena and Lita learn about they're past on the moon? Find Out Next Time In Chapter 2 Chapter 2: Rini's Crush, and Mina's, and Rei's. 


	2. Rini’s Crush And Mina’s, And Rei’s And A

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 2 Rini's Crush And Mina's, And Rei's And Amy's  
  
Rini awoke with as she listen to her mother scream the house down, Rini smiled knowing why Serena was screaming, so did Luna.  
  
"Come on Rini, we're going to BE LATE!" Serena cried.  
  
Rini got out of bed and hurried around getting dressed for her first day at school but still couldn't beat her mother who had ten years of practice. She raced down stares after having a shower and grabbed a piece of toast and couldn't help but smile at the confused looks on her grand parents and uncles' face.  
  
"How come Serena just raced in here screaming about being late? She still has another hour before school starts" Ken pointed out then looked at his watch and added. "Unless this watch broken.  
  
"No, it's not. I just reset her alarm so it would be fast" Rini laughed.  
  
"Why didn't we ever think of that?" Kathryn wondered.  
  
"I'd better catch up with her before she wear's herself out" Rini admitted.  
  
"Can you take Serena her lunch, she forgot it again?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Sure" Rini replied, taking the pink lunch bag from her grandmother then chased after Serena. * * * (A few Seconds later)  
  
"Hey Serena wait up!" Rini yelled as she chased after her.  
  
Serena slowed down so Rini could catch up, but didn't stop.  
  
"You're not going to be late! I set your clock so it was fast!" Rini yelled again, this made Serena stop.  
  
"You what!" Serena screamed. "You made me think I was going to be late!"  
  
"Yep" Rini said calmly. "Now that I'm back I'm going to make sure your never late, I also think you should start doing your homework too. You know, setting a good example" Rini smiled.  
  
"You may've found away to get her to wake up in time for school Rini, but not even I can get her to do her homework" Luna explained.  
  
"I'll find away" Rini announced. "I can even help you."  
  
"What would you know about junior high school home work?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"When I was turned into the Wicked Lady acquired the mind and smarts of a just above average junior high student, and I also have a complete know how of Tae Kwon Do, that's how I was able to fight that youma with little effort" Rini explained, showing off with a flying spin kick, then landed gracefully.  
  
"There is no way she can be your future daughter Serena" Luna said suddenly.  
  
"And why is that?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because she hasn't had a single klutz attack and she's actually smart" Luna explained.  
  
"Hey take that back!" Serena snapped, not watching where she was going and tripping over.  
  
"See" Luna teased.  
  
Rini was laughing so hard that she didn't see the stick on the ground and also tripped over, looking exactly like Serena in her fallen state.  
  
"I spoke to soon" Luna sighed as both girls started crying loudly. * * * (At the School)  
  
"I can not believe you're on time for once Serena" Amy said in shock, even Lita's jaw was laying on the ground as Serena and Rini ran up to them, then they noticed the bruise on Rini's forehead. "Rini what happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"She just had her first klutz attack is all" Luna explained.  
  
"Oh no, Serena's condition is contagious" Lita laughed, also making Amy and Luna laugh, but it didn't make Rini or Serena laugh, it made Rini worried and Serena mad.  
  
"That's my worse nightmare" Rini shuddered.  
  
"Why are you guys always so mean to me? It's not fair! WAAAHHHH!" Serena cried.  
  
"Oh be quiet Serena" Luna said calmly.  
  
Serena was about to say something when suddenly the first warning bell went off and everyone started heading for class. * * * (In Class)  
  
"We have a new student starting today; her name is Rini Tsukino, Serena's cousin. She's going to be staying for awhile" Miss Haruna explained as she introduced Rini to the whole class. "Please take the seat behind Serena, Rini" she added, and then it finally hit her that Serena was actually there. "SERENA?! You're actually early for once?!" Miss Haruna yelled in shock.  
  
"No thanks to my cousin" Serena growled.  
  
"I hope she can manage it every morning then" Miss Haruna replied.  
  
"Don't worry, I have plenty more tricks to use" Rini said, making Serena shudder. * * * (On Top Of A Building)  
  
"So Luna, we know which enemy it is. I think it's time we told Serena and Lita" Artemis explained.  
  
"We can't Artemis, they'll refuse to fight if they know" Luna protested.  
  
"And think how they'll feel if they find out during a battle! If we tell them now and they refuse to fight then ok, they're not going to get hurt, but if they find out during a battle, then they could get killed!" Artemis yelled.  
  
"Artemis, if it truly is who we think it is, we can't have Serena and Lita quit. We need Sailor Moon's scepter to destroy the monsters and Sailor Jupiter is the strongest of the scouts. We have to wait until the powers of the Earth and Sun arrive, then we can tell them" Luna explained.  
  
"Again with the powers of the Earth and Sun. When are you going to see Luna that those powers don't exist anymore? Queen Beryl made sure of that. There's only one power of the Earth left and it's not who you want it to be, you know that" Artemis snapped.  
  
Luna had never seen Artemis like this before. What was it? Anger? Scared? Worried? She didn't know. His emotions were locked room to her.  
  
"They exist Artemis. Queen Beryl couldn't destroy them, Queen Serenity saw to that remember?" Luna replied.  
  
"It's too dangerous Luna. We'll be putting our scouts in danger if we let them fight this new enemy, especially Serena and L, this battle is too close too home for them" Artemis said quietly.  
  
"We'll tell them when the power of Earth arrives Artemis. I know it will be here soon, I can feel it in every part of my being" Luna replied confidently.  
  
"Alright Luna you win, but as soon as the power of the Earth arrives, promise me, you'll tell Serena about her past, and Lita. I can be there too if you want me too, but WE HAVE to tell them" Artemis told her, before walking off.  
  
"I promise Artemis" Luna agreed. "But what will Serena think of me for keeping this from her?" Luna wondered. * * * (Later that Night)  
  
It was late when suddenly above the city appeared the blackest cloud anybody had ever seen. It spiraled down into a wide column, everybody backed away slowly but couldn't tear there eyes away from the scene, curiosity and fear kept there eyes glued in place. Slowly the column disappeared, and standing there were two teenage looking guys. The first one was dressed in all black. His pants were long, he wore black combat boots, on his shoulders was a black cloak, the hood hanging down, resting against his back. He wore a simple black shirt and attached to the belt around his waist was a scarab, and it was a long sword with a golden hilt that had five red rubies fixed into it. He had black visors hiding his eyes and attached to another scarab like thing was a piccolo flute. But was most interesting was the upside down black crescent moon on his forehead. Next to him was his exact opposite, which was a guy dressed in wall white, and he looked a lot like the Moon Light Knight, he even had the Moon Dagger sheathed in the scarab attached to his brown belt. He wore the white turban, long white pants and long sleeved shirt that the Moon Light Knight use to wear. In his hand was a white rose.  
  
"The twentieth century" said the white clothed figure.  
  
"Yeah, what a dump" the other replied as he lifted himself and his traveling companion into the air. "Let's get out of here; we don't want to make the wrong impression." * * * (The Next Day)  
  
Rini was running to her next class when suddenly a door opened up and she ran straight into it. Her first thought was. "Oh my god I really am turning into Serena!"  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the guy who had opened the door.  
  
Rini looked up and watched as he extended his hand to help her up, but Rini just stared at him. He was the cutest guy she had ever seen. She blushed when she realized others had stopped and were watching her with the glazed look in her eyes. She accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet, though it was hard for not to be hypnotized by his cool emerald green eyes that went well with long black hair.  
  
"Are you sure I didn't hit you too hard with that door?" he asked, sounding a little uncomfortable. "My name's Dean Black. What's yours?"  
  
"Rini Tsukino" she said, after the few seconds it took for his words to sink in.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll see yah around Rini" he said, then walked off, leaving Rini stood staring at him dreamingly.  
  
"He's so cute" she thought excitedly. * * * (Later at School)  
  
Rini, Serena, Amy and Lita sat under a tree, and Luna sat above them on an out stretched branch and listened as Rini told them about Dean.  
  
"He's in my computer class, he's really smart" Amy sat, slightly blushing as she pictured him in her mind, this didn't go unnoticed by the others, especially Rini.  
  
"Hey! Back off he's mine" Rini snapped.  
  
"He's also in my martial arts class" Lita suddenly remembered, also picturing him. "He looks like my ex-boyfriend"  
  
The other four just collapsed.  
  
"Everyone looks like your old boyfriend!" Rini cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to go after him, I've decided I should stop thinking about him" Lita announced, surprising everyone. "It's just so hard when there's so many people that look like him" Lita added.  
  
"I think I might join your martial arts class" Rini said quietly but they all stilled heard her.  
  
"But you already know martial arts" Lita said slyly.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to keep up training" Rini replied. "And this way, I can get to know Dean a little better" she added.  
  
Amy didn't look too impressed, but she decided she want to get to know him too. She missed her chance with Greg; she wasn't going to miss a second chance at love. She had also decided that they perfect match because of their smarts. Luckily none of the others saw her face or they'd know exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Say Luna, what's the deal with Sailor Nebular? Who is she?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed eager to kick my butt and I would like to know why" Lita also asked.  
  
Luna looked ready to jump away, but something told her to at least give Lita some explanation as to why Nebular wants to kill her. "You slept with her husband years before the attack on the moon" Luna replied sadly.  
  
"Whaa?" Lita asked in shocked. "I couldn't have, I would only have been fourteen, wouldn't that have been illegal or something" Lita asked in shock.  
  
"You weren't fourteen when it happened Lita, you were seventeen, and when you were twenty, Nebular found out and killed her husband, then she went after you but." Luna trailed off.  
  
"Luna tell me, what happened?" Lita begged.  
  
"She went to the palace on Jupiter to kill you, but in the dark she mistook your mother, your real mother for you and killed her instead. You found your mother's body laid across the throne, you instantly knew who did it and had it not been for Mars, you would've killed her. The kingdom caught her, and was banished for two years before she was reassigned to another mission, one that was extremely important" Luna explained.  
  
"There's more isn't there?" Lita asked. Luna went to open her mouth to speak but was saved by someone screaming out "MONSTERS!" someone screamed.  
  
They're heads snapped up and they turned to see where the scream had come from. It wasn't hard, as the monsters were near the building, that it was easy to figure out where they were when the explosion went off. There were five of them, all identical in shape and form. They were all sliver, and male in form, they had claws that three long spike like fingers and on their palm was a small hole that they shot a sliver liquid from, that exploded when it hit the ground.  
  
"Find some where to transform!" Luna snapped.  
  
The four scouts ran behind the bushes and pulled out their transformation instruments.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" "Moon Prism Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!"  
  
The four of them quickly transformed and ran back towards the youma's. Once they came to a stop Sailor Moon went to say a speech, but the youma's didn't give her a chance, as they attacked straight away. Two going after Jupiter while the other three each picked a scout and went after them, firing the explosive liquid, punching and kicking. Sailor Moon ran away from the one attacking her, while the others stood and fought. Bravely I might add. They knew these youma's were strong, and they weren't giving the scouts enough time to use they're attacks. However, that didn't stop them from trying, but they soon gave up when they realized it was only giving the youma's the chance to cause damage to them.  
  
"This is crazy! I can't fight this thing!" Sailor Moon cried as she barely dodged a shot of liquid, but dodged right into another explosion that threw her into the air.  
  
"MOTHER!" Sailor Chell screamed also being caught off guard long enough to be sent flying from another explosion. She flew backwards and was about crash into a wall when suddenly she stopped. "Huh? What happened" she thought as she opened her eyes, then saw that she had been caught by Dean who had jumped in front of her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked with true sincere concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm ok" she replied as he let her down, luckily for Rini though, he didn't notice her blushing, or chose to ignore it.  
  
"Go for their right leg, they're putting too much weight on it when they move, if you can take out their right leg then you can defeat them" Dean explained.  
  
"Um.Thanks" Sailor Chell replied as she watched run to safety as the youma charged at her, she jumped into the air avoiding it though. "Not this time!" she yelled, taking off her tiara and waited for it turn into a boomerang, which it did instantly. She quickly remembered Dean's words and aimed for it's leg. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she chanted, before throwing it top speed at the youma and watched as it's right leg turned to moon dust. "Now to help the others" she thought as the youma fell over.  
  
Within seconds, all the youma were laying on their back and then Sailor Moon used her scepter to get rid of all them.  
  
"Thanks Chell, those youma's were stronger than the one a few nights ago" Sailor Mercury admitted.  
  
"Oh you think it's over do you?" came the cold stone voice of Sailor Nebular. They all turned to see her standing on the school roof with a youma that looked like the others, only bigger and meaner looking. "You haven't fought this one yet! Go servant and destroy these sailor wimp's!" Sailor Nebular ordered, before disappearing.  
  
Suddenly a large sword appeared in it's hand and it leapt from the building towards Sailor Chell who froze. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came, only the sound of a piccolo playing could be heard. She opened her eyes and looked around for the source of the beautiful sound, but could find it. Suddenly, across from them two figures appeared in the shadow of the building, one was holding a piccolo to his mouth.  
  
"Don't you know it's bad form to attack a pretty and unharmed lady?" replied the piccolo player as he slowly stepped out of the light. "I'm Zeptha, champion of the Negamoon and Crystal Tokyo's royal family. I will not let you harm these innocents on my watch" he added as he drew his black metal sword.  
  
"And I'm the Full Moon Knight, defender of the innocent and champion of justice. You will pay for your crimes, every last yen" the other one announced as he also walked out of the darkness drawing the Moon Dagger from it's sheath and holding a white rose in one hand. "Prepare to feel my wraith!"  
  
For a split second Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Mercury thought that he was the Moon Light Knight, but when he revealed his name they knew it wasn't him, that and he was shorter. They watched as Zeptha and the Full Moon Knight launched they're attacks, but with a simple kick, the Full Moon knight was sent flying back. Zeptha brought his sword down on the youma, only to have it block with it's own sword. He tried again, aiming for it's neck but in a split second the youma's sword was there to protect it's neck.  
  
"Ok, you don't want to die by the sword" Zeptha said, jumping backwards. In his hand gathered a single flashing pink and black ball. "Negamoon Fire!" he yelled, throwing the little ball at the thing, causing a big explosion.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the youma's sword was shattered and it looked like it had been damaged greatly.  
  
"Full Moon Knight! Get you butt over here and help me!" Zeptha snapped as he charge up for another attack.  
  
"Right! Moonbeam!" he yelled, firing the flashing beam at the youma, blowing a hole in it's chest.  
  
Once Rini heard the word Moonbeam, she knew only one person who could be under that white turban. She turned to the one called Zeptha she couldn't figure out who he was, as his face was hidden by the black visor, but it was the sword that she recognized. Zeptha than threw another round of attacks that hit and sent the youma flying backwards into a tree.  
  
"Sailor Moon that's your cue!" Zeptha called.  
  
Sailor Moon only nodded as she called for her scepter.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
They watch the youma turn to moon dust before it knew what hit it and turned back to the two guys.  
  
"Is it really you?" Sailor Chell asked the Full Moon Knight.  
  
"We should get out of here and go some place quieter to talk" he replied as he looked around at the massing crowd.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to it" Zeptha said, then disappeared in flash of pink light, like all the Negamoon warriors could.  
  
With that the sailor scouts and the Full Moon Knight left the school as the sounds of police cars could be heard heading towards the school. * * * (In the Forest)  
  
Once they were sure they were far away from anyone that would hear them, or see them. Full Moon Knight detransformed into a boy with blond hair and a pendant hanging around his neck of a moon with a sword throw it. One by one the others detransformed as well, and stared at the boy, trying to figure out who he looked like.  
  
"Tucurious, you've come to take me back haven't you?" Rini asked sadly.  
  
"No, not yet Rini I've come back with Zeptha to help" Tucurious replied, much to Rini's relief.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you don't recognize your own son?" he smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena, Luna, Lita and Amy all yelled, scaring birds from they're places in the tree's.  
  
"Was that the same thing you got when they found out you were her daughter?" he asked Rini.  
  
"Yeah, basically. Please let me introduce my brother, Prince Tucurious Chiba of Crystal Tokyo, he's fifteen years old" Rini explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Serena asked.  
  
"Puu told me it was dangerous to tell people about the future, so I only told you what you needed to know" Rini replied.  
  
"Yeah Puu told me the same thing once, but she doesn't know we're here. Zeptha use his powers to open a time portal. He was going to come back alone, but I wouldn't let him come without me" Tucurious explained.  
  
"Who is this Zeptha? And why does he want to help us if he's part of the Negamoon?" Lita asked.  
  
"Former Negamoon champion" Tucurious corrected.  
  
"Huh?" was all Lita said.  
  
"The Wiseman banished him, even though he was their best warrior and if hadn't have been banished, the war would've been over long ago and Crystal Tokyo would be ruled by the Black Moon family" Tucurious explained.  
  
"Why was he banished?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because, he saved the life of an innocent" he replied, then looked at Rini. "During one of the first attacks on the palace, Rini got trapped in a hallway, the guard protecting her were slaughtered by Negamoon soldiers and were about to kill Rini, when he appeared killed all of them without breaking a sweat" Tucurious added. "The Wiseman found out and attacked him, Zeptha being the gusty fighter that he is decided to take out the Wiseman, but never got the chance. He was left for dead and almost was when we found him."  
  
"He got hurt because of me?" Rini asked sadly, her eyes moistening a little.  
  
"Hey don't look so sad, it was his choice and he made it" Tucurious told her.  
  
"Where's he staying, I want to go see him" Rini said suddenly.  
  
"No can do sis, I made a promise to keep his location secret. Anyway, why would you want to see him?" Tucurious replied.  
  
"Because he's so cool and majorly dreamy" Rini wanted to say but didn't. "I want to thank him for saving me twice" she told him.  
  
"You'll get use to masked guy's saving you and not getting the chance to thank them" Serena explained, remembering the first time Tuxedo Mask saved her butt when she just dropped to the ground and bawled her eyes out. When she looked at her daughters face, she instantly remembered that look too. "She has a crush on him" she realized.  
  
"So can we get going, I haven't slept all night and day, that and I'm staving" Tucurious announced as he started to walk away, not noticing the root from the tree that was sticking out of the ground, and he tripped over it.  
  
"Ok, I get it now" Amy said.  
  
"Get what?" Lita asked.  
  
"Rini looks more like Serena, but has more of Darien inside of her, which is why she has so few klutz attacks, but Tucurious looks more like Darien but has more of Serena in him, so that's mean." Amy said but, Lita cut her off.  
  
"We have a male version of Serena to worry about" Lita sighed.  
  
"You think this is bad, you should see how bad he is at home. He's constantly running into the walls" Rini also sighed. * * * (In Town)  
  
Mina ran down the street towards Rei's temple, cursing herself for being late. She was cursing herself that much that she wasn't watching where she was going, and pulled a Serena, tripping over crack in the road as she was crossing it.  
  
"Owww! My ankle!" she yelled grabbing her ankle at the same time.  
  
*Honk!*  
  
Mina looked up and saw the truck screaming towards her like a bat out of hell, but when she went to move she found that the pain in her ankle was to great and completely helpless. She closed her eyes, excepting her fate, but suddenly she felt herself rolling off the road as someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the truck. Mina opened her eyes and found herself laying against a guy's chest, she quickly sat up, breathing heavily, she then noticed that she was straddling him in a rather embarrassing position. Without haste she pushed herself off and landed on her butt.  
  
"You ok?" the guy asked.  
  
"Um.yeah" Mina replied, still blushing madly, she then tried to get up but the pain in her ankle still persisted, causing her to fell back on her butt. "Ok so I'm not all really ok" Mina admitted.  
  
"Here let me help you" the boy said, as he put one of Mina's arms around his neck and helped her up, then he surprised her by lifting her up so that he was carrying her. "It'll be easier this way" he explained.  
  
"Yeah, but embarrassing!" Mina wanted to yell, but she was trapped looking at his emerald green eyes. "What's your name?" she decided to ask, trying to hide her scarlet red face from his eyes.  
  
"Dean. Dean Black, and you would be?" he replied.  
  
"Mina" she said in dreamy like state.  
  
"Where were you heading in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"The Cherry Hillside temple" Mina replied, sort of snapping back to attention.  
  
As they headed toward the temple, they didn't say a single word to each other, but people walking past them made comments like 'Ah young love' and other things. All of which embarrassed Mina greatly, though that was soon forgotten, because all she could think of was how cute this guy was. Before long however they had arrived at the temple, Dean carried her up stairs and she directed him to Rei's room, where the terrible sound of Chad singing could be heard.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be left here with that god awful noise?" he asked.  
  
"Rei will probably appreciate me being here if he's singing" Mina explained.  
  
"You call that singing?" Dean laughed.  
  
"We're been thinking about sending him to singing school" Mina replied, giggling a little bit.  
  
"I'll put hundred yen to it then" Dean told her, making her giggle again as they came to stop in front of Rei's room.  
  
Mina reached out and knocked loudly on the door, it took a couple of seconds before Rei opened the door with an tortured look on her face, which instantly lifted when she saw Mina, especially Dean.  
  
"Thank god you're here Mina.wait a minute, uh, what happen?" Rei asked, noticing Mina's embarrassing situation.  
  
"Special delivery, one semi helpless damsel in distress" Dean explained, making Mina blush even more.  
  
"I twisted my ankle and almost got hit by a truck, but Dean saved me" Mina told her.  
  
"Bring her in and put her on the bed" Rei replied then turned to Chad and said, no screamed. "Chad get out!"  
  
"Yes ma" he panicked thinking of what she would do to him if her didn't get out straight away.  
  
Dean shook his head and carried Mina over to the bed, where he laid her down gently. He was about to leave but Mina grabbed his arm quickly and tighter than she had meant to.  
  
"Um, thanks for saving me, I guess I must seem like a total klutz or something" Mina said.  
  
"Everybody has a klutz attack every now then, it's just a good thing we don't have them all the time or things would get very embarrassing" Dean explained.  
  
Mina had a large sweat drop appear behind her head as she thought of all the klutz attacks Serena had in one hour. He was right, it was embarrassing, though not for Serena.  
  
"We I'll see yah later" Dean finally said and actually made it out the room this time.  
  
Rei watched him walk across the grounds, and then he stopped at the top of the stairs before turning around and staring straight at Rei. Rei blushed, feeling a little embarrassed but still curious. She felt something about him, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it, who was he? He slowly turned around, and walked down the stairs, only until he was gone did Rei pull herself away from her spot, only to find Mina standing behind her.  
  
"You had better not be staring at that hunk! He's mine" Mina snapped.  
  
"What happened to your ankle Mina?" Rei asked slyly.  
  
"It stopped hurting on the way over, but I wasn't about to tell him that" Mina replied.  
  
"So you like being swept off your feet Mina, and I mean the literally. He was cute wasn't he? I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Rei wondered out loud.  
  
"You have Chad so leave Dean alone, I haven't had a boyfriend in months, I'm starting to feel left out. Serena has Darien, you have Chad, Lita has a new boyfriend every fifteen seconds, Amy even has Greg if she'll pull her head out of book long enough" Mina whined.  
  
"I do not like Chad! Why does everyone think that I like him?" Rei demanded.  
  
"We can see it in your eyes when you look at him" Mina simply replied.  
  
"Oh just for that it's ever girl for herself when it comes to Dean" Rei snapped.  
  
"Fine, may the best girl win, though I already know I will" Mina replied.  
  
Mina then got up and left in huff, there was no way she was going to lose Dean to Rei. She walked down the stairs and disappeared down the street as Serena and the others arrived at the temple. * * * (Later that night)  
  
As the plane came to a complete stop at the New Tokyo airport and the stairs were moved into position, the door opened and a young girl of fourteen with dark green hair stepped off the plane carrying a small yellow suit case. She slowly made her way to the bottom and stepped off to the side, she looked around her, amazed at everything. She wore dark green colored jeans and dark green tank top she thought was pretty foolish in the cool night air.  
  
"So this is where I begin my new life?" she mused, then headed for the terminal.  
  
The End For Now  
  
Next time: Luna and Artemis must finally reveal the secrets they've been keeping from Serena and Lita, but at what cost? How will Darien react when he finds out he has a son? Who is the new enemy? Can the scouts really trust Zeptha? Will Rini be able to snag Dean before Rei, Mina and Amy? And, who is the strange girl at the airport? Find out next time in chapter 3. Chapter 3: The Children Of the Moon, the Secrets Revealed. 


	3. The Children Of the Moon The Secret Reve

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 3 The Children Of The Moon The Secrets Revealed  
  
Zeptha waited on the roof of an apartment building, it had been a couple of day's after the attack on the school and Zeptha was starting to get anxious, waiting for the enemy to attack.  
  
"You still need to perfect your sneaking ability Crescent Knight. I heard you land on the building behind us" Zeptha said suddenly.  
  
"How do you do that?! That was my best!" Crescent Knight demanded.  
  
"Later, I want to know what your mother knows about the enemy in this time" Zeptha explained as he polished his sword.  
  
"Same as we know. Nothing" Crescent Knight replied regrettably.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't know who the enemy was" Zeptha smiled.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Crescent Knight asked.  
  
"If Luna hasn't told your mother what's going on, then she must have a good reason, and I know if I tell you, then you would ruin Luna's perfectly good reason" Zeptha explained.  
  
"What are you implying?" Crescent Knight growled. "That you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it, and in this case, it does" Zeptha replied.  
  
Crescent Knight was about to say something, but thought better of it. He stared up at the moon, as if trying to find something, Zeptha noticed this too, and was puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I can't believe that there use to be a civilization on the moon, or that mother was the princess of the Moon Kingdom. I know I might sound stupid, but I just find it hard to believe sometimes, even though in all aspects, I am the Prince of the moon and earth, just as Rini is. Sometimes I wonder why mother and father didn't rebuild the Moon Kingdom, instead of creating Crystal Tokyo" Crescent Knight explained.  
  
"Do you find it hard to believe that I come from the Negamoon? In all aspects, the Negamoon is the opposite of that moon" Zeptha said calmly taking in the beauty of the glowing full moon.  
  
"That's different Zeptha, you never had to stare at your moon from afar and wonder what everything looked like. You don't have to wonder what it was that your grandmother died defending" Crescent Knight replied, a small tear forming in the corner of his left eye.  
  
"Maybe I can arrange for you to see what it looked like one day" came a woman's voice, though nobody was around, both Zeptha and Crescent Knight knew who it was, and that they were in big trouble.  
  
"Hi Puu" Crescent Knight said nervously.  
  
"Don't hi Puu me young man! Do you know how stressed out your parents are?" Sailor Pluto asked as she stepped out a time portal. "The King and Queen have had the whole palace searching for you two, they think you've reverted to your evil self Zeptha for crying out loud and have kidnapped him!" Pluto added while pointing at Crescent Knight with her staff.  
  
"One, why would I want to kidnap this cry baby and two I begged him not to come, but you know how stubborn he is" Zeptha growled, the only one of the two that weren't scared of Pluto, even though she could make it so he was never born. "'If your going to go off at anyone, go off at him!" he added in a venom like tone.  
  
"Hey!" Crescent Knight cried.  
  
"I suppose you're here to take us back right?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"No I'm not, I agree with your decision to help the scouts and Sailor Moon, but you should've come to me instead of opening a illegal time portal with those visors and mini computer. Anyway, you and Tucarius are to remain here until this new enemy has been stopped, and don't tell Sailor Moon or Sailor Jupiter who the enemy is until Luna has told them" Sailor Pluto explained, before disappearing into thin air.  
  
"I thought we were toast for sure" Crescent Knight sighed, wiping away the nervous sweat that had gathered on his forehead.  
  
"Understand this now Tucarius" Zeptha started, his voice deadly. "My mission is to protect you, Rini, your mother, father and the scouts. My job would've been much easier if I didn't have to worry about you getting a klutz attack during a battle and getting hurt" Zeptha snapped. "Whoa cool it man" Crescent Knight replied nervously.  
  
"Go home Tucarius" Zeptha said coldly. * * * (The Next Day) (At The Temple)  
  
"No! Your joking right!" Rei just about screamed in anger.  
  
"No I'm not Rei, she will be arriving in two weeks to finish her priestess training" her grandfather replied, not too thrilled by Rei's reaction.  
  
"I don't care! She has no right to come here! She turned her back on us to leave with him!" Rei kept going, Chad just looked back and forth between them when the other spoke, unable to decide whether he should keep his mouth shut or not. "There must be another reason for her to be coming back. I remember she never did anything when she was here but complain, and she would sneak of in the middle of the night to do god knows what!"  
  
"She's got caught coming in at two o'clock in the morning after being out at one of those party things" her grandfather said but couldn't find the words, but Rei did.  
  
"What? A rave? What makes you think she won't do the same thing when she gets here, and if you think I'm going to do her chores, and Chad's as well as mine then your got another thing coming. She's not going to dump them on me like you have Chad do when your teaching him martial arts" Rei explained stubbornly.  
  
"I'll know if she's been out Rei, and if anything, she's going to get more work then both of you, which means you'll both get more spare time to do your own things, but that's not giving you permission to start singing Chad" he warned and smiled at the confused look on Chad's face. With that he walked away after giving the news of they're new guest.  
  
"I can't believe he would let her come back" Rei growled.  
  
"What's so bad about it Rei?" Chad asked confused. "I thought you'd be glad that your sister was coming back." * * * (At the same time)  
  
Darien was walking along the street with a bunch of red roses in his hand when he saw the girl and guy arguing. The girl was about Serena's height, only she had shoulder length dark green hair and eyes. The guy she was with looked like wrestler on steroids, which this guy probably was, he was skin head and had dangerous look to him.  
  
"I said let go George!" the girl yelled angrily trying to pry his hand from her wrist which he was squeezing very tightly, the pain on her face was evidence of that.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that Alex or I'll have to hurt you" George snarled at her, showing her his clenched fist to warn her off.  
  
"Oh aren't you brave, threatening to hit an innocent girl" Alex hissed.  
  
That was it, George had had it. He gave her back hand slap across the face, and if he had not been holding her, then she would've went flying.  
  
"Hey what's your problem buddy?" Darien snapped, he too finally having enough.  
  
"Stay out of this pretty boy, I'm just teaching her to show some respect" George growled like an animal ready to kill something.  
  
"Did your last girlfriend teach you the same thing?" Darien asked, getting a laugh from everyone who had stopped to view the incident, including Alex.  
  
"Shut up Alex!" George yelled, this time punching her, sending her flying into wall of a building.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size muscle head" Darien snapped.  
  
"Fine, you'll do" George said, then charged at Darien with his fist drawn back.  
  
Darien slightly shook his head and stepped to the side, causing George to run straight past him, and into a street post, head first. Darien winched a little when he heard the loud clank, knowing that George had hit it pretty hard, he turned around in time to see the idiot slowly topple backwards with a trickle of blood running down his face. Darien walked over to the girl and helped her up, but for a second or two it was like time had stood still when he looked into her eyes. He had a strange feeling he had met her before, which was exactly what she was feeling as well.  
  
"Thanks for stopping him" Alex said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank the people who put that street post there" Darien laughed. "Thanks all the same" she said again.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home incase he somehow gets up and follows you?" Darien asked, worried for the girl's safety.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother" Alex explained.  
  
"It wouldn't be a bother, besides do you want this guy to get you outside the safety of your own home?" Darien asked again.  
  
"Ok, but only because you offered" she replied.  
  
Darien and Alex started walked past the collapsed George and were about to walk around the corner, when suddenly yelled. "Look out!" Darien spun around to see George had somehow gotten up and had pulled out a knife that he had had in his shoe. Darien quickly pushed Alex away to safety just as George threw the knife. It was as if everything was in slow motion, Darien closed his eyes and prepared for the impact, but it the pain of it never came, in fact, nothing came. When Darien opened his eyes, he saw the tip of the blade just millimeters away from his left eye, and the guy who had caught the knife.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you?" the guy asked, his face relaxed under the black visor he had on, but then Darien could see it turn into furious one. "Don't play with knifes!" he finished then threw the knife back at George so hard that it ripped through his shoulder.  
  
"Owww!" George screamed, grabbing his now blood soaked shoulder, then ran away with blood marking his trail.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked, not sure whether or not to be worried or grateful.  
  
"Call me Zeptha, Tux" the boy replied, then jumped on to the roof of a speeding truck and rode it away.  
  
"What was that all about, and how did he know I was Tuxedo Mask?" Darien wondered, but his thoughts were brought back to Alex who has fallen into a bush. "Oh, sorry Alex, I didn't mean to push you that hard" Darien apologized as he helped her out of the bush.  
  
"What's all this?" came Rini's voice.  
  
Darien turned around and walking towards him was Rini, she had a suspicious look on her face, and Darien realized what she must have been thinking.  
  
"It's not what you think" Darien quickly told her. "This is Alex" Darien added.  
  
"High nice to meet you" Alex said extending her hand, but Rini just stared at her, then back at her father again, this sparked something in Alex's mine. "Are you his girlfriend?" asked innocently.  
  
"Close" Rini replied.  
  
"Little sister?" Alex asked again, but asked it with a weird tone.  
  
"Getting warmer" Rini said again.  
  
Alex just looked at her, what else could she be to him if she wasn't his girlfriend or sister? Then it hit her. "You're his cousin" Alex said again, sort of looking proud of herself.  
  
Rini fell over in disbelieve. "Rini why aren't you in school?" Darien asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"We need you at the temple at four o'clock" Rini explained.  
  
"Why four? Oh, let me guess, she got detention again?" Darien asked.  
  
"I couldn't get either of them up in time this morning, I barely made it there" Rini confirmed.  
  
"Either of them?" Darien said.  
  
"Opps!" Rini said, putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What's going on? Why do they want me there? They never ask me to come along" Darien explained, is turn to be suspicious.  
  
"You'll find out at four" Rini said before running off, before letting anything else out in front of the girl.  
  
"What was that all about?" Alex asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know" Darien replied. * * * (Later At the Temple)  
  
Serena and the others were gathered at the temple, waiting for Darien. Rini hadn't told her mother about what she saw, for the main reason that she could've been over reacting and wasn't going to start an argument between her parents.  
  
"He's never late, I wonder if something's happened" Serena said, though worrying about nothing as he was only two minutes late.  
  
"Relax meat ball head, he'll be here" Rei told her.  
  
"Don't call me that Rei, you stuck up little brat" Serena snapped.  
  
"At least I'm not a ditz!" Rei shot back.  
  
"Here we go" Luna muttered as Rei and Serena started their famous tongue dual.  
  
"Maybe we can sneak away and they won't notice" Lita suggested.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" came Darien's voice that, they were all glad to hear, because it stopped the fight between Serena and Rei.  
  
"Muffin!" Serena cried jumping into his arms.  
  
"Oh please, I'm going to be sick" Rei muttered, making a gagging motion with her finger and mouth.  
  
"Your just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend, though you would if you stopped playing hard to get with Chad" Serena replied.  
  
Nobody except Lita had seen what had knocked Serena over and caused the giant lump on her head, but they figured it out when they saw Lita holding Rei back.  
  
"She's had that coming for awhile" Luna admitted. "Hey Rini, can I tell Rei who she's going to marry" Tucarius asked with a grin.  
  
"Not if you want to end up like mum" Rini replied, with a threatening tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked, finally noticing Tucarius. "Why do you sort of look like me?"  
  
"That's because, I'm, your son" Tucarius said carefully, and Darien's reaction was something they'd all expect of Serena to do. Faint. "Now that's dramatic!" Tucarius laughed. * * * (Later that Night)  
  
It was late at night, but in the industrial area their was still a lot of workers, either heading home or on brake. The peace was ruined though when the ground started shaking violently and large cracks appeared in the ground. Suddenly, large tentacles erupted from the ground and grabbed any worked they could, the suction cups on the tentacles draining the energy of the workers.  
  
"Help!" one of the workers screamed.  
  
"Did someone ask for help?" came a female voice, all the workers looked up, and standing on top of a warehouse was the sailor scouts and Crescent Knight.  
  
One by one they jumped off the warehouse and took a tentacle each.  
  
"Tiara Boomerang!" "Moonbeam!" "Mars Fire Bird Strike!"  
  
The three attacks raced at the tentacles tearing them apart and allowing some of the trapped workers to hit the ground and get out of there. Crescent Knight jumped out of the way as a tentacle speared down at him, he pulled out his sword and sliced it half as it reared back to try again. Sailor Chell threw her boomerang, cutting through three tentacles, though it didn't seem to matter how many they got rid of because for every one they took down, another ten came appeared.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous" Jupiter yelled as she dodged another tentacle.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight yelled as he was lifted into the air by one of the monster tentacles.  
  
"Hang on bro!" Chell called, throwing her tiara again, but this time it got stuck in the tentacle and returned to in it's tiara form. "Ohhh, that's not good" Sailor Chell thought.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Moon yelled out again as the tentacle started draining his energy.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him down!" came Zeptha's voice, then out of no where Zeptha appeared with his sword and cut through the tentacle with single slash.  
  
Crescent Knight fell o the ground in heap and did not move an inch.  
  
"I'll get him some where safe" Sailor Chell said as she managed to pick him up a little.  
  
"Are you sure, he weighs a ton" Zeptha laughed, spinning around and killing another tentacle that was coming at him from behind. He saw Jupiter trying to electrocute one of the tentacles, but it was having no effect, so he picked up Crescent Knight's sword. "Jupiter! Catch!" he called to her.  
  
She turned around in time to catch the sword but looked at it blankly. "I don't know how to use a sword!" she cried.  
  
"Learn fast" Zeptha replied as he defended against two assaulting tentacles.  
  
"I've figured it out guys" Mercury said, the only one not fighting, she was too busy analyzing something on her computer. "It's body is under ground, so it doesn't matter how many of these tentacles we destroy, it'll just grow back new ones" she explained.  
  
"Ok, everyone get off the ground now!" Zeptha ordered.  
  
"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Just do it" Zeptha said again before running into the mass of tentacles.  
  
The others did what he said and jumped on to the warehouses, except Sailor Chell who hadn't heard him.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as Zeptha came to a stop in the middle of the tentacles and his sword started glowing and all the tentacles had turned and were heading towards him. "Zeptha I'm coming to help you" Sailor Chell called out and started running towards him.  
  
"Oh no you don't young lady" came the voice of Tuxedo Mask as he jumped down grabbed her and jumped up on to a separate warehouse. "Sorry I'm late, class went late" he apologized.  
  
"Let me go he needs my help" she struggled but he had a strong hold on her.  
  
Zeptha held his sword in the air, it was glowing with his power which was attracting the tentacles. Just as they were about to come down on him, he turned his sword upside down and drove it into the ground, getting ready to use his attack. "Negamoon Fire Destroyer!" a circle of energy was released from him and his sword that started to spread out and destroy any tentacles, then he gathered a basketball sized ball of energy that he slammed into the ground. The explosion was so great that the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the cats had to turn way so they're eyes didn't get damaged. When the smoke cleared, there was a giant crater in the ground, and lots of blue blood, but no sign of Zeptha.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Chell screamed, finding enough strength to make her father let go of her. She jumped down and ran to the spot where he had been and started looking through the rubble, tears streaming down her face. "He's not dead. He can't be dead" she kept saying, over and over again.  
  
"Nobody could've survived that" Mars said quietly.  
  
Sailor Chell refused to believe it and continued looking through the derbies. By now her hands were cut and parts of her gloves were torn. Just as they were about to pull her away, they heard a weird noise, then they looked up and saw Zeptha flying down at them, but he was yelling. They watched him come down, and smash into the ground, his clothes were torn, and had several wounds covering his back, legs and arms.  
  
"Zeptha!" Chell yelled running to his side.  
  
"I hate having to use that attack" Zeptha muttered, then cringed in pain and some blood dribbled out of his mouth. "I'll be ok, I just need some time to heal" he added.  
  
"We should probably move him" Mars said.  
  
"Mercury, what do you think?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm right to move, it looks worse then what it is. Trust me there's no internal damage, just superficial damage" Zeptha assured them.  
  
They seemed to accept that and Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask picked him up, but just as they were about to walk off, a wall of tentacles erupted from the earth all around them, then closed up, trapping them.  
  
"Your kidding right? There is no way we can defeat this!" Lita said disbelieve.  
  
"Venus, can you blow a hole in the tentacles?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'll try" Venus replied, then stood in front of them. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she yelled.  
  
The beam lanced forward and blasted the tentacles, but it was just absorbed into them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sailor Moon asked again, starting to panic. * * * (Outside the tentacles)  
  
"What are we going to do Luna?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I don't know" she replied.  
  
"I'll take care of that!" came a voice from above.  
  
Both Luna and Artemis looked up to see a girl standing on a the ware house wearing a green fuku with dark blue bows. She was holding her hand in the air where energy was gathering and for a few seconds it looked like a small version of the Earth.  
  
"Earthquake Smash!" she screamed, throwing the attack towards the tentacles, which had started to move down into the ground.  
  
The attack hit the tentacles, and crashed through it, then exploded, blowing the them in every directions and freeing the sailor scouts.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Earth, the power of earth" Luna replied, happy and worried at the same time.  
  
"Now your going to tell Serena tonight" Artemis told her quickly.  
  
Luna nodded sadly. * * * (Sailor Moon)  
  
"Who's that?" Sailor Moon asked, pointing up at Sailor Earth.  
  
"I don't know, but lets move" Mars snapped.  
  
They ran towards Luna and Artemis as the girl jumped down to meet them.  
  
"Why are you wearing a green uniform? That's my color" Jupiter said.  
  
"Green is the primary color of the earth, I should be the one asking why you have the same colors as me" she replied. "Stand back I'm going to make this thing surface" Sailor Earth added.  
  
The other didn't want to get in the way, so they jumped on to the warehouse and watched as Sailor Earth started gathering energy.  
  
"Earthquake Smash!"  
  
This time she threw the ball into the ground, breaking apart the earth below and causing a cannon like hole appear. Tentacles started to appear whipping about, then slowly a big brown mass started to rise from the ground. It looked like a mix between a fish and a ball, that had tentacles growing off the sides of it and off the top. It let out an earth shaking roar (excuse the pun) then stared directly at the scouts.  
  
"Let's hit with everything we have" Sailor Chell yelled taking off her tiara again and took aim at the giant youma, then she yelled. "Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Mercury Ice Storm!" "Venus Meteor Shower!" "Earthquake Smash!" "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
All six attacks flew across the industrial area followed by a dozen or so roses, that hit the youma full strength, the last of the attacks to hit was Sailor Moon's. The youma let out and ear splitting shriek as it was turned to moon dust, a white glow spreading through out it's body the was blown away in the slight breeze.  
  
"Moon dusted!" both Sailor Moon and Chell cried in triumph.  
  
"Let's get out of here, rescue teams should be here soon" Luna told them.  
  
Sailor Moon and the scouts nodded, they turned to thank Sailor Earth, but she was gone.  
  
"I wonder who she is?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She, seemed, familiar" Tuxedo Mask said quietly. * * * (The next morning)  
  
"Serena, we need to talk" Luna said as Serena brushed her hair.  
  
"What is it Luna?" she asked, noting the hesitance and worry in Luna's tone.  
  
"There are things you need to know about the moon kingdom, things I've been keeping from you from the first day I met you, since the first day we found out you were the Moon Princess" Luna said, lowering her head, in shame.  
  
"Cut the dramatics Luna, just say it. I'm sure it can't be that bad" Serena replied, looking at Luna via the mirror while she continued to brush her hair.  
  
"You weren't the only Moon Princess, Serena, there was another one, that lived on the dark side of the moon in the kingdom of the dark side of the moon. The ruler of that kingdom of King Orion, an evil tyrant that wanted nothing but power for himself" Luna explained, trying not to sound bitter but also trying to draw it out longer than necessary, but knew she had to tell Serena the truth. "Serena that King was your father, and the other Moon Princess, was your twin sister, Princess Hecate."  
  
Serena went still, dropping the white brush in her hand that dropped to the ground and slightly bounced away under her bed.  
  
"My.what?" Serena finally asked, trembling a little.  
  
"You had a twin Serena, her name was Hecate, she was unfortunately forced to live with her father, your mother tried to find away to have Hecate returned, but there was already some problems and your mother had to give up. Your father let her visit as much as she wanted and vice versa, but eventually your father restricted visitation both ways" Luna explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Because when I first met you, I could sense that you were Princess Serenity, but I knew the only way you could've been the moon princess was if you had a twin sister in this life, and you didn't, so imagine my surprise when you did turn out to be her. I figured that maybe you had a twin sister, only that maybe she had died at birth, or maybe your parents had give you up for adoption, or again maybe you had both been adopted by separate families. To be honest Serena, I didn't feel comfortable bringing it up and causing a fight between you and your parents, so I kept my mouth shut" Luna replied.  
  
"That's not possible, my parents would've told me and they certainly wouldn't have given her up for adoption. Queen Serenity must have done something wrong and made it so we were born into different families" Serena told her in a stubborn tone.  
  
"Serena, have you ever seen your birth certificate, I'm pretty sure that would have the information" Luna said.  
  
Serena got up and rushed to her father's study, the one room, except for her parents and Sammy's that was off limits to her and even Sammy. She didn't care right now, so she opened the door and went straight for the filing cabinet that her father kept all documents. She opened each draw and rifled through each document until she got to the last draw, finally she found her birth certificate, and Sammy's and one for a girl called, Siara Tsukino.  
  
"No this, can't be" Serena trembled. "They lied to me, lied to Sammy" she added, suddenly feeling betrayed.  
  
"Serena? What are you doing in here, you know your not allowed in here?" came her fathers voice from the doorway.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked, forcing back small tears and letting her anger rise.  
  
"Tell you about what?" her Ken asked, confused, then he saw the birth certificates.  
  
"Why didn't you and mum tell me, I have a twin sister?!" she demanded.  
  
"Let's go down stairs and we'll tell you about it" Ken said, his voice going quiet.  
  
Serena stomped past him and down stairs, she planet herself on the lounge, Sammy noticed her anger straight away and knew this was going to be big. It took a few minutes, but eventually Ken and Kathryn and came down stairs, her mother having a worried look on her face.  
  
"Explain" Serena demanded.  
  
"Serena please don't be angry, and don't take that tone with us" her father told her firmly.  
  
"Explain what?" Sammy asked, suddenly knowing this wasn't anything Serena had done.  
  
"When I fell pregnant with your sister, I fell pregnant with twins" her mother started, but obviously the memories of Siara still pained her. "You and your sister had been taken to the nursery after being born, and these people broke in and started taking babies after they had used some kind of sleeping gas on the nurses and babies. Anyway, they were about to leave with both of you, when your father caught them. He tried to stop them, but only managed to stop them from taking you Serena. These people were selling babies to people who couldn't give birth or adopt babies, and unfortunately, the police and the combined efforts of Interpol couldn't catch them in time. They got away. The detective handling the case said that it was highly likely that we would never see her again, so we decided that we would only tell you when we had to, so you wouldn't get upset, but we haven't stopped thinking of her ever Serena. Do you know how much that hurts, to not know what your own flesh and blood is or if they're with someone taking good care of them? True, we didn't just do it for your benefit, we did it for ours as well, we just grateful that they didn't take both of you" Kathryn explained, finally letting her tears go.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, it's just a really big shock for me, and I do have some right to be angry don't I?" Serena asked, feeling really bad about talking the way she did to her parents. And though her mother would probably never know, she did know what it was like to not know where your own daughter was.  
  
"Yes, your right, you do have a right to be mad and we realize this is a shock to you Serena, this is wasn't the way we wanted you to find out" her mother assured her.  
  
"What was it that put the idea in your head to look for you birth certificate?" Ken asked, catching Serena off guard.  
  
"Have you seen a girl that looks like you?" her mother asked expectantly.  
  
Serena didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected them to ask this question, she had hoped Luna was wrong so she didn't bother thinking of an excuse, but suddenly a good one came to her. "We're doing a family tree as a school project and I needed to find information for my project" Serena replied, feeling proud of herself, thought she was careful not to show it. "It was just dumb luck that I found her birth certificate, but now I know why we were never allowed in there" Serena added.  
  
"Oh." her mother said so sadly that it almost brought tears to Serena's eyes.  
  
"I have to go see some friends, I'm sorry I spoke to you the way I did, I didn't mean to sound like spoiled brat" Serena told them, before quickly leaving the living room. She got to the stairs and saw one of Rini's pig tails from around the corner, no doubt she had heard everything. "You can come out Rini" she said softly. Rini stepped out from her hiding place, followed by Tucarius who had been listening as well. "Did you two know who it was?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. I didn't even know we had an aunt" Rini admitted.  
  
"How couldn't you" Serena asked again.  
  
"Because she was half an hour old when she first met aunty Siara" Tucarius explained.  
  
"You knew but you didn't tell me, your own mother" Serena replied.  
  
"It wasn't that simple. Yes I knew you had a sister, did I know she was the enemy, no. I'm pretty sure Zeptha did though, that's why he refused to tell two nights ago" Tucarius explained.  
  
Serena walked up the stairs where Luna waited for her with a shameful look on her face, she couldn't even look Serena in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena" Luna told her quietly.  
  
"Siara is the enemy isn't she?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I won't fight her, I'll stop the youma's that her scouts send out, but I will not fight her."  
  
"That is your choice Serena" Luna replied, then thought. "I hope Lita doesn't react this way."  
  
"What is it Luna, there's something else you want to say isn't there?" Serena asked as she saw the look on Luna's face.  
  
"Yes but it has nothing to do with you, it has do with Lita and her past" Luna admitted.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Serena asked, confused. "Her past couldn't be any more surprising then mine could it, I mean you already told her that she was twenty four when she died on the moon, what else could there be to say?"  
  
"You'd be surprised, maybe not as much as she will be. Don't worry Serena, I'll tell her when the power of the sun arrives" Luna replied cryptically.  
  
"Tell her now Luna, I can tell that keeping these secrets are tearing you up inside, so just tell her, I'll be there with you" Serena reassured her.  
  
"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" Luna asked, and Serena confirmed it with the look she gave her. "Fine" Luna agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Just so you know Luna, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, the same with my parents. I'm mad because you all didn't think I could handle it and that hurts" Serena explained. * * * (At Lita's Place)  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to tell me Luna? I hope it's nothing to shocking, I'm still getting over the fact that I'm younger then I should be" Lita explained as she handed Serena a drink.  
  
"Maybe this should wait then" Luna said nervously.  
  
"I was only joking Luna, there's nothing you can tell me that will shock me as much as knowing that I was twenty four on the moon, and that I'm Nebular's top ten to kill list" Lita assured her.  
  
"Alright, but remember, you said you could handle it" Luna replied quietly.  
  
"Well go on Luna" Serena insisted upon seeing Luna's hesitance.  
  
"While you sleeping with Nebular's husband did contribute to her madness, it was what drove her to kill him and attempt to kill you" Luna began, she didn't want to say what was coming next but knew she had no choice now, she was going to have tell Lita everything.  
  
"Luna remember what we've said about he dramatics?" Lita asked.  
  
"It was the fact, that you gave birth to her husbands child that drove her insane" Luna finally said it.  
  
All was silent, everything had frozen in place, only the sound of two cups hitting and breaking against the floor could be heard as the shock sunk in.  
  
"What?" Lita finally choked out.  
  
"You had a child with him, and though back then nobody had a child without being married you choose to keep her instead of doing what the council had wanted you to do" Luna explained.  
  
"Her? It was a girl? What was her name, and why can't I remember her?" Lita asked.  
  
"You named her after the moon of your planet, Callisto, Princess Callisto and Sailor Callisto" Luna replied.  
  
"She was a sailor scout too? But she would've only been what? Six or seven at the time, she would've been to young" Lita said, confused beyond all reasoning.  
  
"She was a scout in training, the youngest ever recorded you were so proud of her Lita, but at the same time you feared for her because she was part of the court that Nebular was in. The only thing that reassured you was that Sailor Nova, a friend of yours and Venus's back then agreed to watch over her to make sure Nebular didn't harm her. As to why you can't remember her, it's because Queen Serenity erased all of your memories so you would have the chance to lead normal lives, unless the scouts were ever needed again, which they were" Luna explained.  
  
"Would she have been reborn as well Luna? I mean she was there on the moon if she was a scout" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't see how that would be possible Lita, she wouldn't be able to exist because you haven't given birth to her yet" Luna replied.  
  
"Why did you decide to tell me?" Lita asked again.  
  
"Because I thought it was better hearing it from me then from Nebular who would've bent the truth" Luna explained.  
  
Lita just sat in silence trying to remember her daughter, but it wouldn't work the only thought she had was. "Callisto."  
  
The End For Now  
  
Next Time: The truth has been revealed, the power of earth has arrived and the power of the sun will be here soon. Next time we will meet the evil scouts and Serena's sister. And also in the next chapter Alex is causing problems for a favorite couple, but has she got a deeper purpose? Find out next time in chapter 4 Chapter 4: Discoveries Pt 1 


	4. Discoveries Pt 1

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 4 Discoveries Pt 1  
  
A week had passed since the arrival of Sailor Earth and the revelations of Serena and Lita's past. The others had been shocked when they realized that the enemy this time just wasn't one sailor scout, but five, plus Serena's sister. Siara was mainly all Serena could think of as well as trying to figure out who Sailor Earth was, during the course of the week, all that had been over the news was how, a mysterious new sailor scout had been foiling robberies. However today Serena and Darien had agreed not to think of anything to do with scouts, school or work, but to go out and have fun as their last few attempts failed. Why did they fail? Because Alex had popped up out of nowhere every time they thought they were alone, and each time it ended up with her tagging along. Serena was starting to get suspicious of the girl because she just seemed too happy when she was around Darien.  
  
"I wonder if we can get through today without anything happening, or anyone showing up" Serena said as she lifted her milkshake to her mouth.  
  
"You mean Alex?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean what's up with her? She gives me the creeps" Serena admitted, making a creeped out expression that Darien had to restrain from laughing at.  
  
"I think you're overreacting Serena, she's just being nice because I helped her out when her boyfriend hit her" Darien explained. "I get the feeling that she wants to ask me something, but is too scared to. Like I said, your just overreacting.  
  
"Overreacting? Haven't you seen Swimfan?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien just laughed and shook his head at her. "She's just lonely, she hasn't got any friends yet, that and she doesn't have any parents or family anymore, she's an orphan like me" Darien told her. "I ran into her yesterday when I went to the arcade, she told me that when she was a new born her parents died in a car crash, so I know how she feels, not knowing who her parents were and now not having any real family."  
  
"Did you ever find out who your parents were?" Serena asked carefully.  
  
"No not really, only that my last name is Chiba. During the whole incident with Alan and Ann, I did find out that I had an uncle and I got his number and everything. I kept putting off calling, telling myself that I'd call him tomorrow, then it was the next day and so on and so on. Anyway, I eventually rang and found out the guy had had a massive heart attack, so I decided I would wait a few months before startling him with the fact that he had a nephew. So I waited three months before I called the hospital that he was at, but apparently he had already suffered from a few strokes, and this one took all the fight out of him. He passed away" Darien explained sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Serena said.  
  
"Don't be, at least I know there could be chance that I have other family out there" Darien replied.  
  
"I wish I knew where Siara was, and find out why she's doing what she's doing" Serena said softly.  
  
"We'll find her Serena and get to the bottom of this, but while we're on the subject, do you think maybe she could be scout as well?" Darien asked.  
  
"I asked Luna, but she said because she hardly ever saw her when we were all on the moon, she can't be sure if she has transformation powers, that and the fact that I have the Sliver Crystal so without she probably wouldn't be able to transform anyway" Serena explained, in Luna's words of course.  
  
"How's Lita?" Darien asked.  
  
"She's still recoiling from the shock I guess, I mean how would you react to that news? I mean it was big enough shock when we found out that Rini will be our daughter, then Tucarius came along" Serena said, suddenly sounding more mature then Darien had ever heard before.  
  
"She'll be ok, you just have to give her time to deal, besides Lita's a strong person" Darien reassured her.  
  
"Your right" Serena admitted.  
  
"Hi Darien!" came the overly happy voice that was starting to grind Serena's last nerve.  
  
"Alex what are you doing here?" Darien asked as the green haired girl pulled up a seat in between them, he could see that Serena wasn't impressed.  
  
"I was just thinking about you, then I saw you both sitting here, so I thought I would come over and say hi" Alex explained.  
  
"Alex I don't want to sound rude or anything and I'm not trying to be" Serena started. "But don't you have some any friends yet?" she asked.  
  
"Serena!" Darien hissed.  
  
"No not yet Serena, I haven't been able to make any yet as I haven't enrolled in school yet. My guardian's been really busy lately, which is fine with me because I can sleep for as long as I want" Alex replied.  
  
"Lucky you" Serena muttered bitterly knowing that for as long as Rini and Luna lived with her, she would never get to sleep in.  
  
"So what are you two up to today?" Alex asked.  
  
"We, were, going to go ice skating" Serena said.  
  
"Why don't we go ice skating later Serena" Darien suggested.  
  
"Fine then, I'm going to Rei's then" Serena said, having enough, she then started walking away.  
  
"One moment Alex, I'll be right back" Darien explained and quickly went after Serena. "Serena wait up please!" Darien called.  
  
"Why there's nothing left to say" Serena told him rather coldly, which stunned Darien allowing Serena to walk away.  
  
"Was that my fault?" Alex asked as Darien came back and sat down.  
  
"No, Serena tends to get jealous and overreacts a lot, it doesn't help either that she has some other problems going on" Darien explained.  
  
"Oh.I got the impression that she doesn't really like me" Alex replied sadly. "The last thing I want is to cause troubles for you two especially since you helped me out an all."  
  
"That's ok, Serena will cool off and she really is a nice person there's just a lot going on right now so she's bit stressed out. Though I think it's going to cost me a lot of money to get back on her good side" Darien sighed, he glanced at Alex and saw the look you have when you want to ask something but can't. "What is it that you want to ask me?" Darien asked.  
  
"Am I that transparent?" she asked. "Actually there was something I would like to ask you and I'll understand if you tell me to mind my business but this sort of has to do with why I came to Tokyo" she explained.  
  
"Go on" Darien said.  
  
"Who are your parents?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you Alex. You see when I was six I was in the car with my mum and dad when apparently they hit some ice on the road, our car skidded out of control and drove off a cliff. I was the only one that survived, but I also lost my memory. I spent my whole life up to when I was fifteen in and out of foster homes that weren't very pleasant" Darien explained.  
  
"Did you find any living family?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, as I just finished telling Serena before you came along, I was digging into my past and I found out I had an uncle, unfortunately when I finally got up enough courage to ring, he had had a heart attack and was recovering in hospital, so I waited until he was better to tell him. Only problem was, when I finally rang back, the poor guy had passed away during the time I waited" Darien replied.  
  
"He had already had several mina strokes, because of his bad heart, but it wasn't just the heart attack that killed him. I came home and found him laying on the ground, in a small pool of blood. He told police when he was able to that a guy broke into the house, he came home and caught the guy trying to carry the wide screen tv out. Uncle Jeff tried to stop him, but the guy was too quick, he put the tv down and pulled out a gun and shot Uncle Jeff in the chest, puncturing one his lungs. I spent everyday next at his side, having my friends bring me my homework to do and all that. Unfortunately he suffered a massive heart attack a few months after his recovery from the coma he slipped into. He knew he was going to die, that's why, the night before he died he told me to go to Tokyo that my brother was there and that he had never told me about him or contacted him because he was scared that my brother may've thought that he had abandoned him" Alex explained, tears trickling down her face, and she was shaking a little.  
  
"Alex, what are you saying" Darien asked, though he had a good idea what it was she trying to say.  
  
"I'm your sister Darien, from this time and from a thousand years ago" Alex replied. "I'm Sailor Earth." * * * (A Few Minutes Away) Serena had gotten about three blocks away before realizing how stupid she was being, and how rude she was to Alex. She started cursing herself quietly and made her way back to the café they had been at. She got to the corner she had left Darien at, who was most likely steamed at her for acting the way she was. As she walked around the corner she saw Darien staring at Alex so intently, then they stood up and walked away together, in the direction of Darien's apartment. In Serena's eyes they looked awfully chummy with each other.  
  
"Darien, doesn't love me anymore, that's why he likes Alex being around" Serena realized, tears welling up in her eyes, then she ran towards Rei's. * * * (In the Forest)  
  
Though nobody had noticed it and it was easily seen from the town, up in the forest had appeared a mansion much like the one Nephryte had created when he was posing as Maxfield Stanten, though this one wasn't run down, it looked brand-new. It had a dark look to it, the windows were almost always drawn across the windows. It had been there for almost two and half weeks now. Inside were many rooms, but it was in the room that looked almost like a small theater that sat in a throne was a girl with long black hair put into two pig tails with two buns on top. Her eyes were blue and she black lipstick on. She wore a long tight black dress with black gloves that stopped at her elbow. Beside her were two cats, one dark blue with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead, and the other was black with crimson red eyes and yellow crescent moon on his forehead as well.  
  
"Sailor Nebular, would your care to explain your three failures?" the dark haired girl asked. "I wouldn't really call them failures. From each attack we've learnt that the sailor scouts have needed help to defeat the youma's. First it was this Sailor Chell, who we still don't have any information on, she didn't exist on the moon so we don't know what she's capable of. During the second attack those two guys showed up, at first I thought they were just trying to play hero, but when I had them scanned, we found that both them have exceptionally high, again we have no information on them. In the last attack Sailor Earth showed up, as you know she was Endymion's sister, Princess Alexandra , we didn't expect her to be a scout in this life. The point is, we can destroy them any time we want, I've already formulated several plans that have a high chance of succeeding, I just need to fine tune the details of them" Sailor Nebular explained arrogantly.  
  
"The plan isn't to destroy them Nebular" Sailor Centuri, who was standing next to her said as soon as Nebular was finished. Centuri wore a purple pinkish fuku with brown bows and she had knee high boots on.  
  
"Centuri is right Nebular, we're not going to destroy them" the girl on the throne replied, then added. "Yet. But I want more information on this Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, they weren't on the moon either."  
  
"Yes Princess" Centuri agreed, though she had a saddened look on her face.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt for us to find out who these scouts are, that way we would have an advantage over them" Hades, the black cat spoke up.  
  
"That's right, that's why Hades and I have pinpointed these three locations where sailor scout energy is radiating from. Centuri and Nova" the Princess said, and waited for the two scouts to step forward. Centuri and Nova both stood, Nova had an all white fuku that was trimmed in thin black lines, even the bows were white, as were her white high heels. Too finish off, her peal white hair was tied back with a black ribbon. "You two will enroll at Crossroads Junior High and will try to find the scouts there."  
  
"Right" they both nodded, but didn't look very happy.  
  
"Nebular, you will go to the catholic school for girls, locate, don't destroy" the Princess warned her.  
  
"Yes Princess" Nebular practically growled.  
  
"Niribu, you are to go to the other junior high school in Tokyo, you all have your orders, that will be all" the Princess finished. This time it was the scout wearing the maroon and white fuku with black bows, she had brown knee high boots on and in her hand was a rapier sword with a star symbol on the hilts.  
  
"Excuse me Princess Hecate, but what am I to do?" asked the last of the scouts, she had an aqua and white fuku with yellow bows and had on tie up high heel ankle boots  
  
Princess Hecate turned to face the small girl, she smiled kindly and said. "You will stay here to help me and so you can practice using your powers, Callisto" Hecate explained  
  
"Yes Princess" Callisto bowed a little.  
  
Centuri, Nova, Niribu started to leave but both Nebular and Callisto remained, Callisto because she like being around Hecate, though not as much as hanging around with Nova. Nebular remained because she wanted to talk with Hecate, but she glared at Callisto with murderess eyes.  
  
"May I speak with you Princess?" Nebular asked.  
  
"Go a head" Hecate replied.  
  
"Alone" Nebular growled at Callisto, raising her hand a little, but Hecate raised her own hand and released a small beam of black energy that hit Nebular's hand causing her a shock of pain. "Owww!" Nebular cried, clutching her hand.  
  
"Don't you ever raise your hand like this child again Nebular or you will find out how powerful I am" Hecate warned, then said to the little girl. "Callisto, please join Nova and the others, you two as well" the last part directed at the two guardian cats.  
  
Callisto walked quickly away with the cats in toe, they knew it wasn't a request.  
  
"You said Jupiter was dead" Nebular hissed.  
  
"She was dead" Hecate replied confusing Nebular.  
  
"Huh?" Nebular asked.  
  
"You asked if she was dead, and I told you she was. Had you asked if she had been reborn, then I would have told you, but you didn't" Hecate explained.  
  
"Nobody goes near her, she's mine. She'll pay for what she did to me" Nebular snarled, then stormed out of the room.  
  
"We'll have to do something about her" Hecate said, seemingly to no one, but suddenly the air around her started to swirl with black energy and a guy about nineteen or twenty appeared, wearing golden armor, with a black cloak and sword in it's scarab. He had long black hair and green eyes that matched his evil stare.  
  
"Yes we'll have to won't we" he agreed. * * * (Rei's Temple)  
  
"Darien has a new girlfriend" Serena wailed.  
  
Ever since she arrived about twenty minutes ago, she had done nothing but cry, and nothing Rei did would calm her down, not even the muffins her grandfather made for them.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true Serena, why would he? I mean you two have finally gotten back together why would he ruin that by cheating on you?" Rei asked.  
  
"You didn't see them Rei, he was looking at her so intently, then they looked like they were almost about to start laughing, then they left together, they were heading towards his apartment" Serena explained, then started crying again. "He doesn't love me anymore!"  
  
"Oh Serena shut up" Rei wanted to yell, but knew it wouldn't help. "He was probably only being nice to the girl, besides, just because they were heading towards his apartment doesn't mean they were going there" Rei tried to assured her.  
  
Serena instantly stopped crying and thought about it for a minute, it had never accrued to her that they could've been heading some where else and now she felt even more foolish.  
  
"Why don't you just go over there and apologize for being rude" Rei suggested.  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO! WAAAHHH!" Serena cried again, tears flowing out like a burst pipe.  
  
"Lower the decibels Serena!" Rei screamed, covering her ears as if Serena was a howling banshee. * * * (Darien's Apartment)  
  
"It's ok Serena, you can do this. Just say your sorry for going off like you did" Serena told herself as she stopped in front of Darien's apartment.  
  
"Hi mum" came Rini's cheery voice.  
  
Serena turned around and saw Rini walking towards her, 'great' she thought, 'at least I'll have some support.'  
  
"Hi Rini, you just finish your martial arts class?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, though I mostly watched Dean" Rini replied, the last part Serena hardly had time to hear.  
  
It was true, Rini joined up with the martial arts class Lita was joined up with so she could be closer to Dean and to make sure Amy, Mina or Rei didn't try anything.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him you like him, maybe you'd beat Amy and the others to the punch" Serena suggested. "Or in this case, the hunk" she silently laughed at her own joke, but Rini just looked at her weirdly before knocking on Darien's door.  
  
It took a couple seconds, before Darien finally opened the door, and looked really happy to see Serena and Rini. "Darien I'm so sorry for acting like I did. I shouldn't have been so rude to you and Alex, you just were being nice to her" Serena said, walking into Darien's apartment, followed by Rini. Only when she stepped in, she saw Alex kneeling down at the table, with a dark gray cat next to her. "Or was do I have a right to be rude?" Serena said, instantly turning around to face Darien, then walked out, leaving Rini totally confused.  
  
"What's going on?" Rini asked, her suspicions about her father and Alex all coming back to her.  
  
"I'll be right back and I'll explain everything" Darien replied.  
  
"No, I'll go, it might be better if she hears it from me. It's my fault" Alex told him and started heading for the door but Rini stopped her.  
  
"Just who are you!" she demanded, grabbing Alex forcefully around the wrist. "Actually I don't care, but if you dare hurt my mother, I swear the last thing you'll see is my fist breaking your face" Rini threaten.  
  
"Out of my way" Alex said in a equal threatening tone, so with that Alex ran out of the apartment in time to see the elevator doors close with Serena on the other side. She quickly to the stares and made her way down. * * * (Serena)  
  
Serena let her tears flow freely, feeling so stupid for believing Rei.  
  
"How can Darien do this to me? After all we've been through. I really thought that this time things would be different, but I was wrong" Serena thought, still crying. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop. "No, I just want to be alone" Serena thought, but her despair turned to rage when she saw Alex standing there. "Go away, isn't it enough that you've stolen Darien from me?!" Serena practically screamed, and went to push the close button, but Alex's hand snapped out and stopped her.  
  
"If.you.make me.run.down the stair.I'll kill you" Alex replied between breaths then stepped inside the elevator, pressed the up button, then after a couple of seconds pushed the emergency stop button.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Serena asked, this time for some reason with a little fear in her voice.  
  
"I'm not trying to take Darien away from you Serena, just thinking about it makes me sick from my point of view" Alex explained.  
  
"What isn't Darien good enough for you?!" Serena asked again, her fear replaced by anger again.  
  
Alex started laughing at Serena, which just increased Serena's anger even more, so much that she slapped Alex hard enough to leave a mark. This cause Alex to release the emergency stop so it would start ascending again, then they started slapping each other. The elevator started raising again, with both Serena and Alex slapping each other hard enough to leave marks and they had also started name calling as well. Finally the elevator came to a stop on Darien's floor and they rolled out of it, trying to knock each other off, but it wasn't happening. Fortunately Darien and Rini heard the commotion and rushed out into the hallway to see Serena and Alex rolling around beating the snot out of each other. "Serena! Alex! Stop it" Darien said running to the two fourteen year olds and prying them apart, with the help of Rini, who grabbed Alex and slammed her against the wall then pressed her elbow against Alex's throat.  
  
"Cool it!" Rini threaten, but was itching to hit Alex, but didn't.  
  
"Let go of me Darien!" Serena demanded trying to get free but Darien was far stronger than her.  
  
"Stop it Serena, you too Alex!" Darien yelled getting clearly frustrated.  
  
"She started it! I was about to explain everything and she hit me!" Alex replied.  
  
"You were laughing at me!" Serena shot back.  
  
"Serena, Alex is my sister" Darien told Serena as he fought back against surge of strength she had.  
  
"YOUR WHAT!" both Rini and Serena exclaimed.  
  
"That's right! That's why I was laughing at you" Alex snapped as Rini let go of her.  
  
"Lets go sit down so I can explain everything, please" Darien asked.  
  
Serena nodded and they all calmly as possible walked back into his apartment, Serena and Alex sitting far apart from each other.  
  
"Now like Darien said, I am his sister, only I didn't know he existed until after you left this morning. You see I've been living in New York for the last fourteen years, but a few months ago, our uncle died and they was no one to look after me. So my friends Jase and April hid me from social workers and a few weeks ago I got enough many for a plane ticket and came over here, but I've been staying in a vacant apartment, hoping that no one comes to have a look at it" Alex explained.  
  
"How can you prove you're my fathers sister" Rini asked quickly. "To me it sounds like your just trying to find a place to stay."  
  
"Father? My, my Darien you have some explaining to do" Alex sad with a smile.  
  
"Nothing you say can provoke a reaction, I've heard them all from the scouts" Darien told her.  
  
"Darien!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"It's ok Serena, I know everything about the scouts, even you. Well I should, we were best friends during the Sliver Millennium. I was Princess Alexandra back then, but now I'm Sailor Earth" Alex explained.  
  
"Your Sailor Earth?" Serena said in alarm.  
  
"Yes she is" came a voice from beside Serena, startling her.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" she screamed, almost jumping on top of Rini, then she looked down to see Alex's cat, that now had a crescent mark on it's forehead.  
  
"Your cat advisor like Luna" Rini said while her mother calmed down.  
  
"My name is Star, I'm Alex's guardian" Star replied, her voice sounding a little young. * * * (The Next Day)  
  
Amy had the unfortunate fate to have to sit several seats in front of Dean today, as the person who sat in the chair she had been sitting in, finally came back to school after being sick all week. So now she couldn't stare at Dean without him seeing her, which was probably good, because she had done nothing but scold herself for letting her grades drop. How could she get an A-. She still couldn't believe she acting like this over a guy, she was acting like Serena and Mina, even Lita.  
  
"I hope we're not going to have a repeat of Friday miss Mizuno" said her scientist teacher.  
  
Amy blushed, remembering the incident last week and suffered quietly as some of the others in the class room snickered. They were doing a sciences experiment and she was too busy watching Dean and mixed the wrong things together, the result was leaving an extremely big mess for the school janitor. She remembered when she was leaving the school, the janitor saw her and sneered at her.  
  
"Hey! leave her alone!" Dean snapped, scaring the others to silence, but also caused Amy to turn a deep shade of red, that didn't go unnoticed by the other kids in the room, only they knew to keep their mouths shut.  
  
Amy decided she would only concentrate on her school work, like she always did, that way she wouldn't be distracted by Dean's cool green eyes, and his long black hair. It was useless she realized. * * * (During Lunch)  
  
"This getting ridiculous" Amy said in frustration.  
  
"Then your giving up trying to bag him?" Rini asked hopefully.  
  
"No!" Amy hissed.  
  
Rini just lowered her head and mumbled something none of them could hear. As always they were gathered under the same tree, only this time they were accompanied by Tucarius and Alex.  
  
"Well you two aren't the only girls in this school that are after him, I've seen him being followed around like Alan use to be, only he can't jump on top of the building to get rid of them. Rumor is though that he has his eye on a girl but nobody knows who she is" Lita explained.  
  
"What?!" both Rini and Amy cried in alarm upon hearing this news.  
  
"How long have you known?!" Rini demanded, starting to shake Lita for more information, then was joined by Amy.  
  
"This is getting freaky, Amy never acts like that. Especially over a guy. It's just not in her nature" Serena explained to Alex, who she was starting to get along with, despite yesterdays incident.  
  
"I wonder if this guy is from the Negaverse and he's put some kind of spell on the girls or something?" Alex suggested.  
  
"Then if that's true, why hasn't it worked on mother, or you for that matter?" Tucarius asked from his spot in the tree. "Even Molly doesn't seem to be affected that much by this dude" he added lazily, then let out a loud yawn and rolled over, forgetting he was laying on a branch and fell out of the tree.  
  
"Tucarius I hope you realize, I'll never let you forget this one" Rini said, then started laughing along with her mother and the others.  
  
"Leave me alone cone head" Tucarius snapped.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Rini exclaimed  
  
"Don't call you what, cone head' Tucarius smiled, knowing he had finally had a nick name for her that she hated enough to respond to.  
  
"Tucarius!" Rini cried. "I'm not a cone head."  
  
"Whatever you say cone head" Tucarius replied.  
  
"Stop teasing your sister Tucarius, I remember what it was like when your father use to call me Meat Ball Head" Serena shuddered.  
  
"He still does" Rini pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but he isn't teasing me anymore" Serena replied.  
  
"You know you do sort of look like a Meat Ball Head" Tucarius said.  
  
"You want to be grounded?" Serena threaten, clenching her fist.  
  
"No, I'm fine" Tucarius replied nervously as he picking the last of the leafs from his hair.  
  
"I must find out who this girl is that Dean likes" Rini said thinking she had said quietly enough.  
  
"And what are you going to do when you find out?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um.I'll." Rini tried to say but knew which ever way she said it, it would sound wrong and get her into big trouble.  
  
Suddenly Tucarius floated from the ground and to the highest branch in the tree, he had a weird look on his face, as he looked in all directions.  
  
"How did you do that?" Rini asked, knowing her brother had never been able to do that before she came back to the past.  
  
"Zeptha taught me" Tucarius said, but it was as if he had barely heard her, he was distracted by something. "Can you feel that?" he asked finally still looking around trying to find something.  
  
"What are you talking about Tucarius?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I just have this feeling." he replied trailing off a little as he turned around, then he found the source of his feeling. There was a guy wearing a black cloak standing on top of a building down the road, but he was looking directly at Tucarius, even through his camouflage of the tree. "That we're being watched!" Tucarius announced, then using his levitation powers, flew directly at the guy.  
  
"Tucarius wait!" Serena cried but it was too late he was gone. "I'm going to have to talk to him about foolishly running off like that" Serena said in sort of steamed tone. * * * (Tucarius)  
  
"Crescent Knight Transformation!"  
  
Even as he left the tree, he held out his necklace of a crescent moon that had a mini Moon Dagger driven through it and changed into his Crescent Knight form, his school clothes changing directly into his all white clothing. His sword appeared in mid air and he reached out and snatched it out of the air, then sheathed it. The last thing to appear was hid mouth mask which finished his transformation. Tucarius landed on another building, not being able to fly as fast as he could run. The other guy just seemed to watched him, but didn't move even as Tucarius jumped from building to building. Once he jumped from the last building, he pulled out his sword and as he was coming back down, he swung his sword down at the guy but it turned out to be a useless attack. The stranger pulled out a sword and easily blocked the attack but didn't seem like he was even trying.  
  
"Your Dean!" Crescent Knight yelled in alarm as he stared at the stranger. "What are you doing to the female students?" he demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Negafreak" Crescent Knight replied, swinging his sword at the guy again, but it was easily deflected again.  
  
"Your very weak, I don't know what there was to worry about" the stranger commented, finally using an offensive attack with his sword, knocking away Crescent Knight's.  
  
"You think so huh, well try this! Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight yelled, shooting the beam attack at the stranger, which hit him and send him flying into a metal pipe.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he growled, as he regained his balance, much to Crescent Knight's surprise.  
  
"That, attack should've turned you to moon dust, how?" Crescent Knight asked, starting to get really nervous.  
  
The stranger took a couple of seconds and stared at Crescent Knight, staring through the mouth mask as if it won't there to begin with, then his eyes widened with surprise. "You look like Endymion!" he roared, his cloak flapping due to his raising energy. His body was radiating with a gold aura, then in a burst of light, his cloak disappeared and was replaced by his golden armor.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Crescent Knight asked while running for his sword, but he didn't take his eyes of the stranger, who's golden armor shimmered, then turned black and then his eyes were concealed by a visor connected to a helmet. At the same time, a black rose appeared in his free hand. "I'll ask again, who are you and what do you want?" Crescent Knight asked again, now armed again with his sword.  
  
"You can call me, Black Knight" the stranger replied, then threw the black rose at Crescent Knight, who counted with his own white rose.  
  
Black Knight leapt forward and swung at Crescent Knight, who just managed to make it out of the way before being cut in half. Crescent Knight tried to attack, but Black Knight left him no openings, he could only defend. Finally Black Knight pined him against a brick wall and put the blade of his sword against Crescent Knights throat.  
  
"Tell me boy, who are you and why do you look like Endymion!" Black Knight demanded.  
  
"Kiss my butt" Crescent Knight replied, and received a swift punch to his gut.  
  
"Tell me!" Black Knight yelled.  
  
"I'm his son" Crescent Knight said quickly, not wanting to suffer another power punch, this surprised Black Knight long enough for Crescent Knight to kick him in the shin, the punch him in the face. "Don't underestimate me" Crescent Knight said, spin kicking Black Knight in the chest and knocking him back.  
  
"Don't get cocky kid, you haven't defeated me yet" Black Knight sneered.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight shouted.  
  
Black Knight grinned and threw a black rose at the beam, causing it to explode. The explosion sent Crescent Knight flying backwards and back into the brick wall. As the dust cleared, he saw Black Knight standing there, unharmed, unmoved.  
  
"Your weak like your father" Black Knight laughed.  
  
"Your ugly like your mother" came a calm voice, followed by the soft playing sound of a piccolo.  
  
"Great" Crescent Knight thought bitterly. "I wanted to defeat this guy myself."  
  
"Who's there?!" Black Knight demanded.  
  
"I'm like a shadow in the night. I move without fear and without haste. My blade cuts through things like a hot knife through butter. I'm the dark warrior, Zeptha."  
  
Black Knight looked all around him, but he couldn't see who the voice belong to, but he could sense it. Suddenly the feeling was behind him and he turned around in time to block Zeptha's sword. Zeptha jumped back from him, holding his sword like the skilled fighter he was and waited for the next attack.  
  
"Your good, better than this fool" Black Knight commented.  
  
"This fool, just happens to be my charge and you know what happens to people who harm my charges?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I suppose your going to tell me that they end up dead and that's what you going to do to me. Well good luck" Black Knight replied.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!" Zeptha yelled throwing multiple flashing pink and black balls at Black Knight who disappeared from sight, only to reappear in front of Zeptha to deliver a kick to the ribs.  
  
"You thought that could hurt me? Ha! That will be your last mistake" Black Knight laughed evilly as he raised his sword, but as he did, Zeptha jumped up, upper cutting Black knight with all his might.  
  
"No, that will be your last mistake!" Zeptha yelled, walking forward and grabbing Black Knight's arm and swinging him into the wall beside Crescent Knight. "You see that's what's wrong with you villains, you think too highly of yourselves, that's why you always get defeated, like now" Zeptha explained as he charged up a single but powerful Negamoon Fire ball, then he threw it at Black Knight.  
  
"NO!" Black Knight yelled and disappeared as the attack ripped through the brick wall and out the other side. Black Knight reappeared on the building next to them and yelled out. "I'll be back, and next time you'll feel all of my wrath!"  
  
"That's what they all say" Zeptha yawned then turned to Crescent Knight who was having a bit of trouble standing up. "You ok?" he asked as he helped Crescent Knight to his feet.  
  
"Just a little woozy" He replied putting his hand against the wall for balance. "Boy am I going to kill that Dean guy" he added.  
  
"Huh?" Zeptha asked, confused.  
  
"The Black Knight is this guy from school, all the girls are after him, even my sister and three of the other scouts are going nuts over him" Crescent Knight explained in a disgusted tone. "Are you sure your not just being jealous or over protective of your sister?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Get serious Zeptha this guy is from the Negaverse and if he gets the chance, he'll kill Rini and the others most likely. I mean I could barely stand up to the guy and I'm slightly more powerful than them" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
"Don't be arrogant of your power, it will only get you into trouble, like today" Zeptha said, then disappeared.  
  
"That's ok, I'm not hurt anymore I can back to school by myself. Oh no SCHOOL!" Crescent Knight yelled and flew back as fast as he could.  
  
The End For Now  
  
Next Time: Nebular and Hades go behind Hecate's back and sent two youma's after the scouts but more pacifically after Jupiter. What is their plan? Will Jupiter learn of Callisto's existence? Who is the Black Knight? Is he Dean? If not why does he look like him? Will the power of the sun arrive soon? In the next chapter, we'll learn about what really happened in the last hours on the moon, in the last hours of the Princess Serenity and Princess Hecate's life, as well as Princess Alexandra's and Prince Endymion's and who was the Princess in the gold dress? Find out in chapter 5 Chapter 5: Discoveries Pt 2 


	5. Discoveries Pt 2

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 5 Discoveries Pt 2  
  
"Will you stop please!" yelled Marco, the dark blue cat as he ran in front of Hecate, now Siara.  
  
"I have been stuck in this mansion for almost three weeks now Marco, I'm bored. I need to go out and have some fun or I'm going to go nuts" Siara whined.  
  
Siara had powered down from her Princess Hecate form and was now in her normal form, wearing jeans and a sweater over a pale yellow shirt. She went to walk past Marco but he jumped in front of her again.  
  
"Now I don't agree with how your using your power Siara, but if you want these plans of yours to succeed, then you need to stay here" Marco hissed.  
  
"Why can't I go out?" Siara asked.  
  
"Because there is a person in this town who looks a lot like you and probably has a lot of friends too, so you tell me what you think would happen if those people or the person that looks like you, saw you walking around town?" Marco asked, starting to really stress out.  
  
"Um.they would think she was me?" Siara asked.  
  
"That's right and then think how that would effect your plans if you got caught by the person that does look like you" Marco said. "But don't you have some kind of item that can make me look different?" Siara asked.  
  
"Well there is the Luna Pen, but one I don't have it and two even if I did it would disguise you from the scouts in Tokyo, it would only work on normal people" Marco explained.  
  
"So it would be no use" Siara sighed then sat on the big stair case in defeat.  
  
"I know it's boring here Siara, but you want to succeed with these plans that you've been talked into don't you?" Marco asked.  
  
"Yes" Siara sighed again, knowing Marco was right. "I just wish I was a normal girl, so I could go out and have fun and have someone to talk to. A friend" Siara explained sadly.  
  
"What am I? Chop liver?" Marco asked in an insulted voice.  
  
"Your different Marco" She said, running her along his back and getting a purr from him. "You were assigned to be my guardian, to train me, to be a friend. As were Sailor Centuri, Nova, Niribu, Nebular and even Callisto were assigned to be my protectors. They're only my friends because they have to, not because they want to. They have to be nice to me because I'm a princess, so the question is, can they be classed as friends?" Siara asked.  
  
"Siara" came Amelia's voice, a.k.a. Sailor Centuri. She walked in from the living room and sat next to Siara with a bit of hurt look on her face. "Before I met you, here and on the moon, I had not one friend, you were my first friend and you are my best friend as well. I'm not your friend because you're a princess, and I'm not your friend because I have to be because I'm your protector. I'm your friend because your you. You don't change your personality to make people like you, you stick to your own personality and I think that's the best quality of a person. This is how Nova, Niribu and Callisto feel as well. We're you friends because we want to be" Amelia explained.  
  
"What about Nebular?" Siara asked.  
  
"Nebular? Well lets say I don't think she knows how to be friendly to begin with so she'll never have any friends and she doesn't care about having friends. She's going to die a very lonely person one day" Amelia admitted sadly.  
  
"You do know that I have a different personality when I become Princess Hecate?" Siara asked.  
  
"Not really Siara, Princess Hecate is just one layer of your personality. You see everyone has multiple layers to just one personality that makes them who they are and we use those different layers for accomplish different things when we need them. For instance, when you become Princess Hecate, that's your mature personality that allows you to gain respect and helps you to get through things that require that personality. When ever you acting mature, that's Princess Hecate. As Siara, your happy, funny, klutzy, a cry baby and just someone who wants to make friends. You just have to realize that all of these are just layers that make up the whole that is your personality, do you understand?" Amelia asked, Siara just gave her blank expression.  
  
"Um.yeah.I guess" Siara finally replied, making Amelia giggle a little, Marco did too.  
  
"You know we don't need to use magic to transform you" Amelia said suddenly. "We don't" both Siara and Marco said at the same time, Marco more confused than happy like Siara.  
  
"That's right, give Chloe and me half hour or hour at the most we'll turn you into a whole new you, give you new temporary hair style for going out with" Amelia explained.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's far to risky!" Marco cried, his stress levels raising again. He really didn't care if she got caught by the other scouts, it was just that, he hadn't told her about her having a sister.  
  
"Oh lighten up Marco, it'll be ok, I'll be with her" Amelia told him.  
  
"Still!" Marco panicked.  
  
"Siara, how about you go get things ready and I'll be up in a second with Chloe" Amelia suggested.  
  
"Ok" Siara said happily and ran up stairs, surprising Marco as she didn't trip for once.  
  
"Marco she needs to get out and this way both Chloe and I will be with her and ready to transform into Sailor Centuri and Sailor Nova at the drop of a hat. I mean would you rather her sneak out without us knowing and get into trouble without any protection?" Amelia asked in almost a hash voice.  
  
"I suppose you have a point, but she is your responsibility, you can not let anything happen to her and if you see a girl with blond hair that looks like Siara, get out of there quickly, you got that?" Marco replied.  
  
"Yeah" Siara said then said. "Do you know why she's going through with these plans? I mean it just isn't her and I know it's clear that she's been talked into it, but by who? Hades? Nebular or him?"  
  
"I don't know Amelia, but I have a bad feeling that I can feel in every part of my being" Marco replied.  
  
"I know what you mean, as long as Siara isn't in any danger" Amelia replied.  
  
"You care a lot for her don't you Amelia?" Marco asked.  
  
"When I was alone in the Centuri sector Marco, I didn't understand what it meant to have a friend, in fact back then I was as cold and mean as Nebular, but Siara changed all that. I owe her more than she'll ever known" Amelia explained.  
  
"You're a good friend to her Amelia, if anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll tell her about her family and help her find them" Marco said.  
  
"Don't talk like that Marco! Nothing is going to happen to you for a long time" Amelia said in alarm, shocked to hear him speaking like that.  
  
"Just promise me" Marco said again.  
  
"Alright Marco I promise, but now promise me you'll stop talking like that. Siara would be devastated if she ever lost you. You've been like a father to her" Amelia replied.  
  
"I would hardly go that far Amelia, you've been there for more than I have and anybody can see that you would probably go as far as dying to protect her" Marco told her. "Yeah" Amelia agreed quietly, then looked up at the stare and in the direction of Siara's room. "If only she knew how much I cared" she thought sadly. * * * (Rei's Temple)  
  
As usual they were gathered at the temple in the morning, now with Alex joining them it was starting to get a bit crowded with seven scouts and Tucarius.  
  
"So Alex, how did you become a sailor scouts?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hasn't Serena told you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Told me what?" Luna asked glancing at Serena who had that, oh no I forgot again look on her face.  
  
"I have a Luna cat guardian as well. She gave me the Earth transformation stick" Alex explained.  
  
"What's her name?" Luna asked. "Maybe I remember her" she added.  
  
"Her name is Star" Alex replied.  
  
"STAR!" both Luna and Artemis yelled at the same time.  
  
"Serena! Why didn't you tell me!" Luna snapped.  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Serena cried, starting up the water works for the fourth time that morning, the first time for tripping down the stairs when she was rushing around.  
  
"Alex where is Star?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm right here Luna" came the young female voice of Star, they all turned and saw her sitting at the edge of the stairs.  
  
"Star!" Luna cried and ran to the small cat and started rubbing up against her, leaving everyone but Tucarius and Artemis in shock.  
  
"What's that about?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well look at Star mother, can't you see the resemblance?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"What?" Serena asked, still confused.  
  
"Star is Luna's sister" Artemis told her.  
  
"WHAT?!" they all yelled, scaring the heck out of Artemis and Tucarius, neither had expected that kind of reaction.  
  
"Star is Luna's younger sister, we never knew if she had made it or not. Only half of the Luna cats on the moon were actually reborn, as Queen Beryl and her forces left hardly anything left" Artemis explained.  
  
"Why didn't Luna ever mention her before?" Rei asked.  
  
"Luna was convinced that she was dead, so it was painful for to talk about" Artemis told them.  
  
"Can we get back to why this meeting was called?" Tucarius asked, after all he was the one who had called the meeting.  
  
The girls, Darien, Artemis and Luna and Star all turned to him and noticed his worried expression, Serena instantly knew he had something important to say. "What is it" Serena asked, in a concerned voice.  
  
"First, Luna, Artemis, Star, I need to know. During the Sliver Millennium, was there a warrior called, the Black Knight?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"That was the guy you fought" Rini said, getting only a nod from her worried brother.  
  
"Yes there was actually, he came appeared on the earth one day, he is how the legendary Black Knight from medieval times was created. He actually had something terrible against you Darien. He raised an army of demons and led them into battle against the kingdom of earth" Luna explained.  
  
"What did I do to him?" Darien asked in shock, sort of glad he came to the meeting now.  
  
"Um.Well as far we knew back then, nothing, but we did have an idea to who he was considering he only wanted to kill you" Artemis told him.  
  
"And who do you think it was?" Alex asked, remembering some vague memories of the guy.  
  
"We had reason to believe that he was, Prince Sol, of the Sun Kingdom. He had the means of traveling to earth undetected and had the motivation to destroy Darien had any cost" Star announced.  
  
"Star!" Luna hissed.  
  
"What?" Star said, then realized her mistake. "You haven't told them yet have you?" she asked.  
  
"Told us what?" Serena asked. "I thought we had decided you were going to be honest with us Luna" Serena growled silently.  
  
"I didn't think we would have to worry about Sol for starters, so I didn't say anything about him. Another reason was because it sort has to do with you two" Luna replied, looking at Serena and Darien.  
  
"How come I know I'm not going to like what I hear?" Serena grumbled.  
  
"Before you or your sister were born Serena, the Moon Kingdom and the Sun Kingdom had some bad blood between them. So the Luna Cat Council as well as myself, Artemis, King Orion and Queen Serenity who reluctantly agreed, that an arranged marriage between the two Kingdoms would seal the rivalry between the kingdoms. We put this before the Sun Cat council and the and official advisors to the King and Queen of the sun. It was decided that the first born son of the Sun kingdom would marry the first born daughter of the moon. Well Sol had already been born and was about two or three at the time, so everyone on the Moon hoped that the King and Queen's first born would be a girl. Imagine our surprise when she gave birth to twins, but it was this that almost started another fight between the two kingdoms" Luna explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well when you and your sister were born the King of the Sun begun starting a raving about how his son should be allowed to marry both of you as it was near impossible to tell you and your sister apart to know which one of you were born first. Your mother and even your father, almost used the power of the Sliver Crystal to knock him into the next universe for even suggesting that. In fact I think if it hadn't been for your mother stopping him, your father would've used his own power to turn the King of the sun into nothing more then moon dust as you would put it Serena" Artemis butted it.  
  
"Well can't blame a guy for trying can you?" Tucarius laughed, causing Artemis and Darien to laugh, but all three of them soon went quiet when the girls all glared at them.  
  
"Wait a minute, out of Princess Serenity and Princess Hecate, who was the oldest?" Mina asked.  
  
"Serena was, as she is in this time too" Luna replied.  
  
"Hold on Luna, how could I have been arranged to marry this Prince Sol, if I was going to marry Prince Endymion?" Serena asked confused, but Darien realized straight away why the Black Knight had always wanted to kill him.  
  
"Because a certain Princess of the moon, fell in love with a certain Prince of the Earth" Luna growled, looking straight at Darien.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Darien asked nervously.  
  
"Do you know how long it took to get the King and Queen of the Sun to agree to the arranged marriage? How much time the Luna Cats put it?" Luna asked.  
  
"So why was the arranged marriage broken? I'm sure I wouldn't have had much say in the matter" Serena asked.  
  
"Well at first everyone on the moon, hated the people of the earth, because the people of the earth were always trying to get the Moon Kingdom to give them the power of long life but we refused. So when Prince Endymion started making his appearances on the moon, we all thought he was trying to steal the technology. We knew we couldn't kill him, knowing very well that it could start a war between the moon and earth, which it almost did. Anyway, eventually Queen Serenity saw how much you two loved each other, and called off the marriage. Well Prince Sol was so devastated when he heard that the girl he loved with all his heart had found love in another mans arms, he went insane. It was also because that other man, just happened to be his best friend" Luna explained.  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" Darien sighed.  
  
"It was also believed that he was cursed from then on, to have any girl that saw him fall in love with him, but none of those girls were the ones that he wanted. But it was because of his hatred for you Darien that we believed that he was the Black Knight" Star added.  
  
"He wouldn't happen to have looked like this did he?" Tucarius asked as he produced a picture of Dean that he had taken while following the guy.  
  
"Yes from what I remember, he did look almost like that" Luna told him, then realized who the boy in the picture was. "Hey wait a minute this is that Dean kid from Serena's school! What are you trying to pull Tucarius?" Luna demanded.  
  
"Dean was the one I was fighting on the roof on Monday, at first he was wearing a cloak but disappeared and was replaced by golden armor that then turned black. He called himself the Black knight, and he thought I was father, then I had to tell him I was his son. He was so furious when he thought I was Endymion" Tucarius explained, much to the surprise of Mina, Rei, Amy and Rini.  
  
"No he can't be evil" Rini said quietly.  
  
"I would've sensed it" Rei agreed.  
  
"He saved me from being hit by a truck" Mina replied.  
  
"And he stuck up for me in class on Monday" Amy added.  
  
"He was kind of cute wasn't he?" Alex admitted.  
  
"Look I know your all sweet on this guy but, he's the enemy, I'm sorry but it's true. He probably knows you're the scouts and trying to get on your good side, which he has, so he can attack when your guard is down" Tucarius explained.  
  
"Tucarius is right, you have all been wasting too much time on him, even Serena never acted that bad" Luna agreed, but when she good weird looks from all of them, except Alex and Star, she decided to add. "Ok, so sometimes she did, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the way you've all been acting."  
  
The girls nodded, but Rini refused to believe that he was evil but she knew this wasn't the time to argue with them as her mother might start deciding to pull rank. So she just sat back on the steps leading into the room of the great fire with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Luna, maybe you should tell us what happened when Queen Beryl attacked the moon" Serena suggested, wanting to get off the topic of Dean for Rini's sake.  
  
"But you already know what happened" Luna said. "The unedited version Luna, the version that you cut pieces out of when you told us" Serena said again.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea Luna" Artemis agreed.  
  
"Ok" Luna said after a couple of seconds. "A thousand years ago.)  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
All was as it should be on the moon. Happy and peaceful, and now that engagement between Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity was final, the long awaited truce between the Moon and Earth had finally been signed. Tonight they would celebrate on the moon, tomorrow Endymion and Serenity would celebrate on the earth. Princess Serenity stood on the balcony over looking the kingdom, now that she was marrying Endymion she would hardly ever get to see it, but she knew that her husband to be would never let that happened. He loved the beauty of the moon as much as she did, so it would probably be the other way around. Serenity giggled silently at that thought, and she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her sister Hecate walk up behind her.  
  
"Hecate, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming" Serenity said as she hugged her sister who she hadn't seen for almost three months now and had only been able to communicate through they're special communicator's.  
  
"I would never miss my favorite sister's engagement party" Hecate said as she returned the tight hug. "Even if you are marrying the guy I wanted" she sighed.  
  
"Your not mad about that are you?" Serenity asked, fearful. "I was at first, but you're my sister and I happy that your happy. Had you married that jerk Sol, you would've been miserable" Hecate replied.  
  
"Oh he wasn't that bad, he was just a bit too arrogant of his own power, I don't think he really loved me anyway" Serenity explained.  
  
"That's not what I heard" Hecate said slyly, knowing that that tone always reeled her sister in.  
  
"What did you hear?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I heard he went mad from heartache when they told him that the marriage had been broken off that was almost two years ago. I also heard that he asked a witch called Metallia to cast a spell to make you fall in love with him, only it back fired and now he has all these girls following him around almost every where. There was also talk that he is the Black Knight, you know the one that's been attacking Endymion on earth" Hecate explained.  
  
"No I didn't know about that. Endymion didn't tell me anything" Serenity said in shock.  
  
"He didn't want to trouble you with trivial matters" came they're mothers voice, they both turned around and saw they're mother standing at the balcony door, looking as beautiful as always.  
  
"Mother!" Hecate cried, happy to see her, then hugged her even more tightly then she did her sister.  
  
"You both look so beautiful tonight my dearest daughters" Queen Serenity told them as she joined them on the balcony. "So you knew that Endymion was being attacked and you didn't tell me?" Serenity asked her mother.  
  
"And what was there that you could've done had I or he told you sooner?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Well nothing, but I would have like to have known about it, it would have been better then keeping it a secret from me" Serenity said.  
  
"Well, are you two going to join the party, I think Princess Mars is starting to scare you fiancée with her flirting" Queen Serenity laughed.  
  
"Mother is it true that, Prince Sol has gone mad? Is that why Princess Apolla doesn't visit any more?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes it is true that he has gone mad, but it is not the reason Apolla has been visiting. It's because she's been forbidden to come here ever again. The Sun kingdom is blaming us for Sol's madness" Queen Serenity replied with a sad sigh.  
  
"But she was our friend, it's not fair. Isn't there anything we can do to let her visit?" Hecate asked.  
  
"Well you could try and win Sol's love and marry him" Queen Serenity suggested with a smile.  
  
"There is no way" Hecate protested, making both her mother and sister laugh.  
  
"Let's go join the celebration, before Mars scares Endymion back to the earth" Queen Serenity told them then gestured for them to leave with her.  
  
"At least Princess Alexandra was able to attend" Serenity sighed as they left the balcony. * * * (Outside the Palace)  
  
"I hope your not trying to seduce my soon to be husband Mars" Serenity said as she walked up to Endymion who was clearly glad that she had showed up.  
  
"Don't worry Princess, I wouldn't have done much with him" Mars assured her.  
  
"Yeah right" Serenity thought as she gave Endymion a hug and kiss, just to make Mars jealous as she knew she could. "Endymion can we talk for a minute?" Serenity asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question because she had already started pulling Endymion away.  
  
"Why not" Endymion said, as he allowed himself to be pulled along. They walked to the rose bushes next to lime stone fountain and they sat down on the bench there, it was their favorite spot to go when they were together. "What is it that you to talk about? Your not having second thoughts again are you?" he said, starting to panic a bit.  
  
"Well, it's just that Sol is so devastated, I'm starting to wonder if this was such a good idea?" Serenity explained, playing Endymion as she had sensed his panic.  
  
"You have got be kidding. I don't care he was my best friend, he wouldn't know love if it flew right up and bit him on the ass" Endymion replied, still not seeing that she was joking.  
  
"Relax my love, I'm only joking around, I would never leave you" Serenity laughed.  
  
"One of these days, I'm going to learn how to know if your joking around or not. So really what was it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked again, calming down now.  
  
"The Black Knight. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Because I did not want to worry you over nothing. The Black Knight is not as powerful as people are making him out to be" Endymion reassured her.  
  
"Do you think he's Sol?" she asked him quietly.  
  
It took Endymion a long time to answer, he didn't really want to believe himself, that by loving Princess Serenity, that he had ultimately caused the mental collapse of one his best friends. "Yes, I think it is him Serenity. He has the same fighting style, the means and the motivation, it couldn't be any other" he finally explained.  
  
"I can't believe we hurt that badly, or that he actually loved me that much" Serenity said quietly.  
  
"He's chosen his own path and it wasn't just us that pushed him over the edge. He had been slowly changing for many years, it wasn't our fault that this happened. It would have eventually happened and I glad that you weren't around him when he did change. He tends to get quiet violent" Endymion explained.  
  
"Come on let's go join the others, it is our part after all, people will think we're bad hosts" Serenity laughed, deciding to change the subject to a happier one. * * * (Queen Jupiter)  
  
"Mommy!" Callisto cried running into her mothers arms, though it was a little difficult in the dress she was wearing.  
  
"I've missed you so much sweetie" Jupiter said as she picked her daughter up and hugged her tightly, as she had not seen her daughter for a month and half and had really started to miss her. "How have you been? You haven't made any trouble for Princess Hecate or King Orion have you?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I've been a good girl, like I always am" Callisto replied. "Why would you ask?"  
  
"Because I remember what I was like at your age, if I wasn't somewhere where I shouldn't have been then I was beating up the boys who thought I was weak" Jupiter laughed, then noticed the expression that came over Callisto's face. "But that doesn't mean you can" Jupiter warned, knowing that look all to well.  
  
"That's ok because I know I'm stronger then most boys" Callisto replied.  
  
"As long as you know it, that's all that matters" Jupiter agreed.  
  
"A pity you didn't heed that advice when it was given to you ten years ago" came Queen Serenity's voice.  
  
"I seem to remember someone else that was almost like that" Jupiter smiled.  
  
"Indeed, but at least I didn't beat up the son of Titan for doing something he shouldn't have" Queen Serenity counted.  
  
"That was a fun adventure wasn't it?" Jupiter laughed, remembering the trouble she had gotten them into and how she, Queen Serenity and the previous scouts had almost lost their lives. "How many times did we almost loose our lives because of a guy doing something he shouldn't have?" she asked again.  
  
"It wouldn't have been nearly as much, had you shown some restraint" Queen Serenity reminded her.  
  
"Speaking of which, you must be extremely proud of Princess Serenity" Jupiter said  
  
"She found the one she loved, I couldn't be more happier for her, now if only Hecate would find someone" Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"What your looking forward to being a grandmother?" Jupiter asked slyly.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes because it would be good to have grand children and no because I would finally have to admit that my girls are growing up" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"I haven't seen Princess Galaixa around, isn't she coming?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Unfortunately she's trying to hold back Chaos long enough for other systems to build up a good up they're forces, but things aren't looking good" Queen Serenity told her sadly.  
  
"Hey Galaixa is stronger than any other scout alive, if anyone can stop Chaos, it will be her, but if you want me to. I can head out as soon as the party is over" Jupiter assured her. "No, if Chaos wasn't enough to worry about we heard rumors a day or two ago that Queen Metallia and Queen Beryl are going to attack, so we need to be on guard" Queen Serenity replied quickly.  
  
"We should've killed those witches when we had the chance" Jupiter said bitterly.  
  
"Just another one of your failings Jupiter" came the cold voice that made Jupiter's blood boil.  
  
"Nebular, what are you doing here?" Jupiter asked, though there was no need.  
  
"I have as much right to be here as you, you traitor" Nebular replied in a venom tone.  
  
"I'm not the traitor Nebular, I didn't ask your husband to sleep with me, he made that choice himself so get over it you witch!" Jupiter snapped, putting Callisto down and ready to fight.  
  
"Ok break it up you two" Queen Serenity told them moving in between them. "Nebular, you have been warned, next time I'll let her kill you, got that" Queen Serenity warned as Jupiter picked us Callisto and walked away.  
  
Princess Mars, Venus, Centuri and Nova had watched the incident and walked over to Jupiter, who still had the if looks could kill look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Mars.  
  
"Yeah, but next time I swear to Zeus, I will flatten her so fast" Jupiter growled, her body slightly shooting off sparks of electricity, causing the others to step back a little. "She hasn't tried anything at King Orion's palace has she?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, I've been watching over Callisto more then I have Hecate" Nova admitted.  
  
"Thank you Nova" Jupiter replied. * * * (Serenity and Endymion)  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion walked back towards the festivities not mentioning Prince Sol once, not wanting to spoil the celebration. As they were walking back though, Serenity had a feeling of dread wash over her, even Prince Endymion felt it.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah" Endymion replied quietly.  
  
"Serenity, Endymion!" came Alexandra's panicked voice, they both turned towards the direction of her voice and saw her running towards them from the landing platform, she had an extremely worried look on her face.  
  
"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Come quick, it Princess Apolla, she's hurt" Alexandra replied, grabbing her brother by the hand and started pulling him along.  
  
"Apolla? What do you mean? She's been forbidden to come here" Serenity said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Come on she's hurt really bad" Alexandra pleaded. "Where is she?" Endymion asked.  
  
"At the landing platforms, her shuttle was damaged" Alexandra explained.  
  
"Ok, Alexandra you go get Queen Serenity and we'll go to Apolla" Endymion told her, and with that they separate.  
  
Endymion and Princess Serenity ran as fast as they could towards the landing platform. When they got there they saw the Sun Kingdom shuttle on the platform with a broken wing and a blown engine. They knew that this wasn't good, so they ran faster, fearing for their friends safety, but as they got closer to the shuttle it started to catch fire.  
  
"You wait here" Endymion told Serenity, then ran off before she could protest.  
  
He ran up on to the landing platform where the damaged shuttle was, but as he was about to run inside the shuttle, the flames flared up, causing him to step backwards and shield his face with his arms. He waited no longer and jumped through the flames, just being barely singed. Quickly walking to the cockpit of the small shuttle, Endymion found Princess Apolla slumped back in the pilot seat, blood soaking her mid section, where a piece of metal stuck through her.  
  
"Prince..Endymion?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be ok" Endymion told her as he went to pick her up. "What hit the shuttle?" he asked, trying not to cut himself on the metal sticking out of her.  
  
"She's coming.So many.Too many" she said, it was clear that she was in shock, and if she lost much more blood, she would be lost to them forever.  
  
"Hang on Apolla" Endymion said, as he made his way to the hole in the shuttle, he was glad that when he got there that the flames had gone down.  
  
Endymion ran out of the shuttle and down the ramp to find that Queen Serenity and a medical team had arrived.  
  
"Oh my god, Apolla!" Hecate almost screamed as she ran up to them with Mars, Jupiter and the others. "What happened to her?" Hecate demanded, distressed to see her friend like this.  
  
"Apolla, can you hear me?" asked Queen Serenity as she bent over the poor girl, who took hold of her hand. "Who shot the shuttle?" she asked.  
  
"Beryl.Queen Beryl" Apolla replied, before letting out a loud sudden cry of pain, scaring the life out of almost everyone present.  
  
"Help her" Serenity pleaded.  
  
The medics put her on a hover stretcher and took her way to the infirmary, leaving everyone in a state of shock.  
  
"Sound the alarm! Raise the shields and get everyone inside the palace!" Queen Serenity ordered, but as the words left her mouth, above them a dark cloud gathered and suddenly turned into a portal.  
  
"Mother, what is happening?" Hecate asked.  
  
"It's the Negaverse" Prince Endymion replied before Queen Serenity had the chance speak.  
  
Youma's started flying out of the portal and attacking everything in sight, people, buildings and even animals. Finally the last things to come out of the portal were the seven shadows, four generals and Queen Beryl herself. Endymion almost had a heart attack when he saw the four general uniforms.  
  
"Jedite! Neflyte! Zoisite! Malachite! You traitors!" Endymion yelled.  
  
"You're the traitor Endymion. Marrying the Moon Princess, the princess of the kingdom that refuses us the power to live long lives. We'll never regret our decision to join Queen Beryl" Malachite shot back.  
  
"You were meant to be my generals, not that witches" Endymion sneered as he drew his sword, ready to fight.  
  
"Your such a honorable Prince, that's what makes you so blind" Zoisite told him in her cruel and harsh voice.  
  
"Prince Endymion" Queen Beryl called, in an arrogant tone, causing Endymion to look up at her. "Become my King, and your life will be spared. Defy me and you'll will taste the full power of the Negaverse" she explained.  
  
"I'll never join you, you witch" Endymion snapped, trying to stall so Queen Serenity and everyone could get to safety.  
  
"Then die!" Queen Beryl yelled throwing a giant crystal at him, which he barely managed to dodge. "You should've joined me Endymion, it wouldn't have been so painful!" "Prince Endymion!" came Princess Serenity's cries.  
  
He turned around and saw her running towards her, but suddenly Sailor Jupiter jumped down out of no where, grabbed her and jumped away.  
  
"Let me go!" Prince Endymion heard Serenity scream at Jupiter.  
  
"I hope she'll be ok" Endymion thought.  
  
His mind was brought back to the matter at hand as Malachite flew down at him attacking with his own sword. Endymion blocked the attack, he knew Malachite's strengths and weakness like no other. They had spared together more times then he could remember. Malachite swung forward causing Endymion the step backwards as he blocked the vicious attack. As Endymion soon found out, Malachite had learnt some more skills with the sword. They were now equally matched, but as it turned out, Malachite was appearing to be stronger, but he was only forcing Endymion towards the canyon under the landing platforms.  
  
"Why Malachite? You were never this foolish" Endymion said as he slashed at Malachite, purposely missing.  
  
"Your one to talk. Your family is only allowing you to marry the Moon Princess in hopes that they'll be given the technology to live forever. And the Moon Princess is only being allowed to marry you in hopes that your family will stop annoying them for the technology" Malachite explained as he brought his sword down on Endymion, who only blocked it at the last second.  
  
"Your wrong Malachite, we signed an agreement. The Moon kingdom would give them any technology except the power of long life, and my family has agreed to it" Endymion announced, relishing the look on Malachite's face. "You joining Beryl has been for nothing, you traitor" Endymion added.  
  
"We'll see!" Malachite yelled, kicking Endymion in the leg, then went to drive his sword through Endymion's head, only out of no where two pink lasers hit the ground a few feet from them and exploded, which caused a distraction for Endymion.  
  
Both Endymion and Malachite looked up to see a Sun Kingdom space fighter flying towards them, Endymion knew who it was instantly.  
  
"Sol?" Endymion said in confusion.  
  
"So the Sun Prince has arrived to save the ones that betrayed him. I'll put a stop to that!" Queen Beryl roared, throwing two large and sharp crystals at the fighter, that twisted out of the way just in the nick of time. Sol fired a volley of shots at Queen Beryl, but an invisible shield that she had erected with her magic stopped the lasers. "You won't escape this time!" she yelled firing a thin beam of light at the fighter, which cut through it before Sol could maneuver. Endymion watched the cockpit hatch slide opened the watched Sol jump out as the fighter exploded.  
  
"He's quick" Jedite complemented Sol as he landed next to Endymion.  
  
"Thanks for the save Sol" Endymion said.  
  
"I didn't save your life because I didn't want to see you dead. I saved because I'm the only one that's going to kill you" Sol snarled. "Go get your sister and Serenity to safety though, that's your top priority now and I'll get my sister and leave" Sol replied.  
  
"They're not going to just let us leave" Endymion hissed.  
  
"They won't even see us" Sol said as his whole body started glowing with golden light, that then ran to his right hand and formed into a ball of golden light. "Apollo's Wrath!" he yelled throwing the ball at Malachite and the generals, which then exploded giving off a brilliant light. This gave them enough time to leave. * * * (Alexandra)  
  
Alexandra had been separate from her friends and was trying to get to the shuttle, her and her brother had arrived in, knowing that if she got it, she would be safe.  
  
"I wish Endymion was here" she thought as she ran for all she was worth.  
  
"Where do you think your going Princess?" came Jedite's cold voice as he appeared in front of her.  
  
"Jedite! Why are you doing this? You were meant to protect my brother not turn against him!" Alexandra yelled in fear.  
  
"Don't worry Alexandra, I'll kill you quick" Jedite told her.  
  
"Oh no you won't!" Sailor Mars yelled as she jumped down from the building next to them and kicked Jedite in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Mars, you dare to attack your own lover?" Jedite asked in a shocked but mocking tone. "I'm hurt to the quick" he announced but Mars ignored him.  
  
"We never went that far, besides the Jedite I knew would never ally himself with that witch" Mars snapped.  
  
"Don't start that speech with me" Jedite said as he sent a blast of energy at her, that hit her in the stomach and sent flying backwards into Alexandra.  
  
"Sailor Mars, are you ok?" Alexandra asked on the verge of crying.  
  
"I'm fine, but Jedite isn't going to be when I get through with him" Mars replied as she stood up, steadying herself by holding on to Alexandra's shoulders. "Go, get to the shuttles" Mars told her.  
  
"Your not going anywhere" Jedite hissed, throwing another blast of energy that hit the ground in front of Alexandra causing her to stop.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled, sending the swirling mass of fire racing at Jedite, but he simply deflected it and then a spear of dark pink light gathered in his hands.  
  
"You could've joined us Mars, you still can" Jedite offered.  
  
"I'd rather die!" Mars screamed.  
  
"Then so be it!" Jedite shouted and threw the spear at Mars, not giving her enough time to counter or move out of the way, and Alexandra saw this.  
  
"NO!" Alexandra yelled, jumping front of the spear, as it pierced her chest, the force of the impact knocking her over, but Sailor Mars caught her as she was about to hit the ground.  
  
"You foolish girl! Why did you that?" Mars demanded through her sorrow filled voice.  
  
"I.couldn't.let.a.friend.die" Alexandra said weakly, as she coughed up some blood. "MARS" she suddenly screamed.  
  
Mars turned around just as Jedite drove another spear through her neck, everything going dark at once. Alexandra started crying, not for herself, not for Mars, but because she knew that none of them were going to survive this, and everything was for nothing. * * * (Endymion)  
  
Endymion had ran around the corner ten seconds to late and saw Jedite kill Mars and his sister laying on the ground barely breathing.  
  
"NO!" Endymion yelled as he ran to his sister side, Jedite wasn't stupid, he didn't dare hang around to see if he was stronger then Endymion, because he knew he wasn't, even with the new powers that Queen Beryl had given him. "Alex speak to me" Endymion pleaded, as he cradled his sister's body in his arms.  
  
"Brother.save.Serenity.before.it's.too.late." Alexandra managed to say.  
  
"Alex, don't die. Please" Endymion begged, but he knew it was too late to save her now.  
  
"Good.bye.Endymion." were Alexandra's last words as she breathed her last breath, and went limp in Endymion's arms.  
  
"ALEXANDRA!" Endymion screamed. * * * (Princess Serenity)  
  
"Something's happened to Endymion! I can feel it. So much pain and suffering" Princess Serenity told Sailor Jupiter as they ran to the palace, but as soon as she felt Endymion's pain, she promptly turned and started running the other way, but Jupiter stopped her.  
  
"Princess, Endymion will be ok. He can look after himself, he has fought in many wars and against many demons, you have never fought a single battle in your life. If you were to go to him now, you would not only put yourself in danger, but his as well. Is that what you want?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"No, but I can't leave him" Princess Serenity replied, but she knew Jupiter was right and had no place questioning her decision's as she was a greatly skilled warrior, maybe even more so then Endymion.  
  
"Come on then" Jupiter said and pulled Serenity up the stairs to the palace, almost causing Serenity to trip on her dress.  
  
"Hold it!" came the voice of Nebular who appeared in front of them.  
  
"What do you want?!" Jupiter hissed.  
  
"To settle things right now!" Nebular yelled then with her staff blade pointed at Jupiter, she jumped forward, Jupiter pushed Serenity to the side and jumped out of the road with enough time to spin around and kick Nebular in the back.  
  
"Run Princess, get inside the palace!" Jupiter ordered.  
  
Princess Serenity ran away from the battle that was about to take place, she knew she had to get help, but also knew that Jupiter wouldn't let Nebular beat her. Jupiter and Nebular circled each other, Nebular twirling her staff around, and Jupiter making her body give off sparks of electricity. They were both about the same skill level and both knew what the other was capable of, as they had been in the court that protected Queen Serenity when she had been the Princess.  
  
"You'll pay for the pain you caused me Jupiter" Nebular growled and her staff started to glow showing that she was going to attack.  
  
"And what about the pain you caused me?! You killed my mother and you were going to kill my daughter" Jupiter shot back.  
  
"Your daughter is a bastard child and doesn't deserve to live as for your mother, consider her, collateral damage" Nebular replied coldly.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter screamed throwing everything she had at the evil woman before her, but only half the attack managed to hit Nebular as she counted most of it with a blast from her staff.  
  
"Blazing Star!" Nebular screamed, a white blast of energy exploded from her hand hit Jupiter her took the full force of the impact, but it wasn't enough to stop her. "World Shaker!" "Deep Submerge!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Three attacks whizzed past Jupiter's head and hit Nebular before she could counter.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" she screamed the attacks all hit at once from all sides.  
  
"Thank you, Uranus, Neptune and Venus but I don't need your help to defeat her. Go find Endymion, he might be in danger" Jupiter told them.  
  
"Right" the three younger scouts replied then ran off.  
  
"I knew you couldn't defeat me without your friends, your so weak and pathetic" Nebular spat as she stood up, singed and wounded from the attacks.  
  
"I don't care what you say Nebular, just go off and die" Jupiter told her.  
  
"Don't turn you back on me!" Nebular screamed as Jupiter started walking away. Nebular ran at Jupiter and was ready to remove her head, but Jupiter turned around used the full power of her attack on Nebular. "NO!" Nebular cried in pain, knowing full well that she had been defeated, and once the attack was over, she fell to the ground.  
  
"I told you before Nebular, you could never defeat me, that's why you attacked and killed my mother, to get at me that way" Jupiter explained, then walked away, leaving Nebular to die. * * * (Prince Sol) Prince Sol killed any youma that got in his way with a single slash from his sword. He was unstoppable in his rage, his golden armor glowing against the glow of explosions, but in some part's it was covered in blood, not his own, that was for sure. All he was concerned about was finding Apolla and getting her to a shuttle so they could get back to the Sun Kingdom.  
  
"Prince Sol!" came an unexpected voice, he turned around and saw Princess Hecate running towards him and for a split second he thought it was Princess Serenity.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you out here? Get inside the palace before you get hurt!" Prince Sol commanded, scaring Hecate a bit.  
  
"Apolla's been hurt Sol" Hecate told him as she ran up to him.  
  
"She's what? What happen to her?!" he demanded.  
  
"Queen Beryl used her powers and shot down the shuttle she was in and she was badly hurt" Hecate explained.  
  
"Where is she?" Sol asked.  
  
"In the palace, the medics are trying to save her, but." Hecate trailed off, which told Sol that it was really bad and he prepared himself for the inevitable.  
  
"Take me to her" Sol told her, trying to force back the tears that threatened to show.  
  
Hecate led him to the secret entrance she had used to get out of the palace, while Sol killed any youma that dared to keep him from seeing his sister in her final moments. They ran through the palace, horrified to find that youma's had broken through the palace defenses, but they were easily disposed of. Sol was worried that one of the generals could've got in.  
  
"Come on Sol, she's down this way" Hecate told him as he stopped, sensing something strange but ignored it and continued to follow the princess.  
  
They finally got to the room where Apolla was being treated and were just in time as the medics finished bandaging her up, but they didn't look hopeful.  
  
"Apolla" Sol said, quickly sheathing his sword and running to her side. "Apolla speak to me" Sol was practically begging, though his sister was unconscious, he just didn't realize. "Is she going to make it?" he asked the medic closes to him.  
  
"Not here she won't, we're not equipped to perform the radical surgery that will ensure her survival, but at the moment it depends if she's strong enough in mind and body to live" the medic explained.  
  
"If you could get her to your home, then she will survive, but you'll have to hurry" Queen Serenity told him, he hadn't noticed her when he ran in.  
  
Sol nodded and picked his sister up carefully, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight now and that worried him greatly then he looked around and noticed sailor Nova and Niribu were there. "I'm going to need you two to provide cover fire for me or Apolla's as good as dead" he explained.  
  
"But, we need to protect Princess Hecate" Nova replied.  
  
"No Nova, go with Sol and make sure Apolla and him get to a shuttle" Hecate told her.  
  
"Right" Nova reluctantly agreed, but she knew Centuri and Callisto were still here to protect her.  
  
Sol started running with Nova and Niribu close behind him, reading their attacks, but as she they were about to leave the palace, Sol once again felt the strange feeling, only this time it was stronger. Though like before he ignored it and ran out the palace doors where they saw Nebular's still body sprawled across the ground.  
  
"Oh no, Nebular" Niribu gasped.  
  
"Forget about her and lets go" Sol snapped but as he turned around and started running again, Beryl appeared before them and blasted them with a blue beam of energy that sent Sol crashing to the ground, and Apolla bouncing away from him. "No!" Sol yelled trying to quickly get to his sister, but the attack had weakened him considerably.  
  
"I was told you were stronger than this, was I lied to?" Beryl asked, and raised Apolla into the air with her power as Sol was about to reach her. "Maybe this is the sign of your weakness" she suggested, then with her other hand, she fired a thin red beam that shot straight through Apolla, then Beryl allowed her to fall to the ground, dead.  
  
"Apolla! NO APOLLA!" Sol screamed, his power gathering and his body glowing so bright that it almost hurt to look at. He drew his sword and held it directly at Beryl until the golden light that had covered his body had flowed into the sword and glared at Beryl. "You witch! She was meant nothing to you! She couldn't even defend herself! You'll pay for what you have done!" Sol shouted as his eyes glowed bright gold. "I call to you oh great god of the son. Apollo. Lend me your strength to defeat this witch and to avenge my sister" Sol chanted, as his hands also started glowing.  
  
"Nova, Niribu get out of the way!" came Jupiter's voice.  
  
The two scouts saw her at the palace doors and ran towards her, absolutely frighten of the power Sol was gathering. "What is he doing?" Nova asked Jupiter who looked like she had seen this kind of power before.  
  
"This is his most powerful attack, I've seen him destroy small moon's with it. The Super Solar Nova Destroyer" Jupiter explained. "We need to use our power to put a shield up in front of us" she added as a wall of electricity shot up in front of her, Nova and Niribu did the same thing, and they watched as Sol got ready to use his attack.  
  
Sol started running forward, and when he was about ten feet away from Beryl, he jumped into the air, his body once again glowing brightly. He spun his sword around above his head, then he slashed downward, sending a massive wave of Solar energy at Beryl which hit her shield and exploded, destroying everything around it. Sol fell down through the blast, his sword still glowing, showing that he hadn't finished, but as he was about to deliver the final blow, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest and fell to the ground. When the blast disappeared, he was laying on the ground with a large crystal spear sticking out of his chest and puddle of blood had quickly gathered under him.  
  
"No, not him too" Jupiter said sadly.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Sol screamed in pain, showing that he was still alive, but was unable to move.  
  
"We need to save him" Nova said.  
  
"Yeah" Niribu agreed.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Nova Fire!" "Star Blade!"  
  
The three attacks raced forward at Beryl, but she simply deflected them with her hand, surprising them.  
  
"Did you really think that could defeat me? You'll never possess the power to defeat me, now DIE!" Beryl shouted, sending wave after wave of fatal energy at them until almost everything around them. When the smoke and dust cleared, Jupiter was still standing, but had singe marks covering her body and was sweating from the amount of power she was burning up. She looked to see if Nova and Niribu were ok, but they were gone, killed by the concrete that fallen on them. Even Sol was finally dead now, put out of his suffering.  
  
"I can't keep this up" Jupiter thought bitterly.  
  
"Callisto Tidal Wave!"  
  
Suddenly a wall of water swept past Jupiter and collided with Beryl but it did nothing more then annoy her, then Callisto and Mercury ran up beside Jupiter.  
  
"Callisto what are you doing here?! Get out of here before you get hurt! Jupiter snapped.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" Callisto replied.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called out, trying to provide some cover for them to escape in, but Beryl blasted it away with an invisible blast.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet, your daughter has come to protect you, that's ok I'll make sure you die together" Beryl laughed, as a massive glowing white light gathered in her hand then she threw it at the three scouts.  
  
Jupiter grabbed Callisto and shielded her with her own body which instantly felt the blinding pain of the attack, that was going to kill her. Suddenly through her own pain she heard Callisto scream, when she opened her eyes, she saw that Callisto had somehow gotten free of her hold and had also been hit by the blast, knocking her into a wall with fatal force. Once the blast stopped, Jupiter, Mercury and Callisto were left on the ground badly burnt, Mercury was dead and so was Callisto, but Jupiter had a little life in her. She slowly and painfully crawled to where her daughter had fallen, she had tears flowing down her cheeks, knowing what the only fate of her daughter could be.  
  
"Callisto" she whispered, her vision starting to blur from the pain, and the on coming death that awaited her, she could feel the presence of her mother near her, which filled her with warmth, but didn't take away the pain of knowing she had failed her daughter and Queen and Princess Serenity. "I'll be with you soon Callisto" she whispered again as she gently took hold of Callisto's hand, then everything around her turned black. * * * (Endymion and the rest of the scouts)  
  
One by one they knew the inevitable but weren't about to sit and wait for it to happen, so Endymion along with the scouts, the Princess and even Queen Serenity stood before Queen Beryl and her minions. Beryl laughed as she realize this was their last stand, a handful of Moon Soldiers, the guardians of the princess's, some cats, a Prince and a Queen who hated fighting.  
  
"Why don't you just give me the Imperium Sliver Crystal Queen Serenity and I'll spare the lives of everyone here" Beryl offered.  
  
"We all know that if I give you the crystal, you'll kill us anyway" Queen Serenity replied bitterly.  
  
"What about you Prince Endymion, I'll give you another chance. Become my King and I'll strongly consider sparing the life of the Moon Princess" she offered again.  
  
"No, I'll never join the Negaverse" Endymion replied with a venom like tone, then he eyed Jedite. "Jedite I'll make you suffer for what you did."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, she didn't scream, though Mars did" Jedite smiled.  
  
Endymion sneered at Jedite, but then all at once the remaining Sailor scouts which were Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Centuri and Venus, jumped at Queen Beryl and were about to strike at her but it was never meant to be, as Queen Beryl had the seven shadows attack all at once. The scouts were dead before they left the ground, they just hadn't realized. They were no match for the seven shadows, who threw them around like they were rag dolls. Queen Beryl fired a huge blast at the ground that cracked and broke away, trapping Endymion and Princess Serenity on one side and her sister, mother and friends on the other side.  
  
"Serenity" both Hecate and Queen Serenity both yelled at the same time.  
  
The generals finished off the scouts and the few Moon soldiers that were left, leaving only the surviving Luna cats, Princess Hecate and Queen Serenity.  
  
"I'll kill you Beryl!" Endymion screamed, leaping at her with his sword raised above his head, but Queen Beryl caused a wind to blow him backwards, then proceeded to throw a crystal spear at him, that broke on it's way towards him and crystal shards embedded themselves in his chest and stomach "Arrrggghhh!" he cried, falling back to the feet of Princess Serenity, who watched in horror.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity cried, as she knelt next to him, holding his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry my love.I was unable to protect you.I've failed you, like I failed Alexandra" he said.  
  
"No, you never failed" Serenity sobbed.  
  
"I'll find another way back to you my sweat Serenity, farewell" he said losing all his strength to carry on and died.  
  
"No, not you too Endymion" Princess Serenity cried, not wanting to let go of Endymion's hand, but she knew she had to. She then stood up and looked at Queen Beryl. "You've killed my fiancée, you killed my friends and you destroyed my home. I'll never forgive you, for what you've done" she said through tears of pain.  
  
"I'm so scared. What can a moon brat like you do against me? The all powerful Queen of the Negaverse" Queen Beryl laughed.  
  
"I may not be powerful like you, but at least when I die, I won't rot in hell" Princess Serenity hissed and her body started glowing slightly as a slight breeze picked up.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Malachite yelled and before Princess Serenity new what had happened, his energy blade had cut through her, leaving he standing with blood running down her chest and back. After a couple second delay, she too collapsed and fell over Endymion's body.  
  
"NO!" Hecate screamed as she watched her sister die.  
  
"Now it's your turn" Malachite laughed evilly as he threw another blade at Hecate, but she didn't even try to move, there was nothing left to for her to live for.  
  
She felt the sharp pain rip threw her, and heard her mother scream out her name as it hit her. She died as quickly as her sister.  
  
"No..She's killed both of them now" Queen Serenity sobbed, that's when she knew what she had to do, even though it would mean ending her life to do it.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
".And that was when your mother used the Moon Crescent Wand to send you all here, to the future" Luna told them, everything, she could remember.  
  
Everyone was silent, even Tucarius and Rini who hadn't been there, had tears in their eyes. The emotions were so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nobody said anything for the longest time, and they could see now why Luna and Artemis had kept the real truth from them when they first found out, but it was Rei who spoke first.  
  
"I didn't really date Jedite did I?" she asked in a creeped out voice.  
  
"Oh yes, you two were quite the couple" Alex said, then everyone stared at her. "I remember almost everything, I even remember the pain Of Jedite's spear going through my chest. You two use to write the sappiest love letters I've ever read, even Endymion's and Serenity's weren't that bad. You have no idea how many times I had to stop myself from gagging" Alex explained, making everyone laugh except for Rei.  
  
"So Hecate was never evil?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, she was extremely kind, more so then you were sometimes Serena" Luna replied.  
  
"Then why is she doing this then?" Serena asked, almost sound distressed.  
  
"She's been talked into it" Artemis announced.  
  
"Well that's obvious, but by who?" Mina asked.  
  
"I can think of only two that could talk her into using her powers for evil" Artemis replied. "Hades the Dark Luna cat, who was the guardian assigned to your sister by your father back then. He was extremely evil and he was there that day so it was more then likely that he was sent here to. Then there is Sol, who is still more than likely bent on getting his revenge on you two."  
  
"Your forgetting someone Artemis" Star said seriously.  
  
"Who?" Artemis asked.  
  
"King Orion" Luna agreed, knowing where her sister was heading.  
  
"But he's dead" Artemis protested.  
  
"We know he was more powerful than Queen Serenity herself, he could be and I doubt Hecate would listen to Hades or Sol. So that only leaves King Orion" Luna explained.  
  
"What are you saying Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's a possibility Serena, that you will have to fight your father to free you sister" Luna replied seriously.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Time: They know what happened now and they sort of know what to expect and even though they've faced off against Beryl, her generals, Alan and Ann and the dark moon family, can they survive the storm that is, Rei's sister? And is there Surprise waiting for Lita. Read the next chapter and I'll show you. Chapter 6: Discoveries Pt3 


	6. Discoveries Pt 3

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 6 Discoveries Pt 3  
  
"Serena?" Darien said after a few minutes of silence in which it looked like Serena had gone completely silent and still. "Serena are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I won't fight him" Serena finally said, her voice slightly dry.  
  
"Serena, he may not give you a choice, because he'll go after your friends and even Darien. He won't stop until he has what he wants" Artemis explained.  
  
"What makes you think he's evil? Just because he ruled the dark side of the moon?" Serena asked.  
  
"No Serena, it was well known that he was the one who hid Beryl's forces with his own powers when they attacked the moon. He said it all up, he wanted your mother gone, you and your sister. He knew that your mother would sacrifice herself to send you all into the future so he made your sister was there with all of her scouts as well knowing they didn't stand a chance!" Luna snapped. "He betrayed us all for his own creed of power, knowing that once Queen Serenity was out of the way, he would be the most powerful of all, even Queen Metallia didn't dare betray him because she feared his power and she was ten times stronger than Beryl herself."  
  
"I can't do it Luna, I can't destroy him like you obviously want me to" Serena replied.  
  
"Are you telling me your wiling to sacrifice the lives of your friends, future husband, daughter and son?" Luna asked, trying as hard as she could to contain her shock.  
  
Serena was about to answer, but suddenly they heard somebody walking up the steps and they decided to cut the conversation short, as the top of the person's hair became visible. The person came to a stop at the top of the stairs, and what followed was a few minutes of silence and all the girls and guys looking back between Rei and the girl that looked almost exactly like her. Only she had gold eyes, not purple and she was a bit taller then Rei, just a bit shorter then Darien though. She had the same long raven black hair and same facial expressions. She carried a large suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Hi Rei, don't tell me the temple has become your own personal hang out place?" asked the taller girl.  
  
"No, not that it's any of your business Jennifer" Rei replied bitterly.  
  
"Don't tell me your still mad at me?" Jennifer asked, then added. "Don't bother, I can tell that you are. So where's grandpa?"  
  
"Meditating in front of the Great Fire, you remember where your old room is, just go unpack and don't bother us" Rei told her.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your sister?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"SISTER!" all of them yelled, expect for the cats who had enough trouble trying not to look surprised.  
  
"Yes, this is my annoyance of a sister, Jennifer Hino" Rei replied coldly.  
  
Jennifer looked at each and everyone of them, but it was Darien that her eyes stopped on, and she started walking up to him seductively.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked him.  
  
"Darien Chiba" he replied, ignoring the way she was looking at him, well he was trying very hard to ignore the way she was looking at him.  
  
"What do you say we go somewhere quieter?" she asked even more seductively then before.  
  
"Hey back off!" Serena snapped, finally speaking up and if looks could kill then Jennifer would've been six feet under, from all the stares she was getting from all the girls, including the cats.  
  
"And you would be?" Jennifer asked, her voice colder then an ice cream.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend" Serena said snobbishly.  
  
"But your just a kid you look too young to be his girlfriend?" Jennifer remarked.  
  
"You want to see this kid drop you?" Serena threaten clenching her fist tightly, so tight that she was close to cutting her own skin.  
  
"Ok, ok settle down. Talk to yah later Rei" Jennifer said and walked past them, but not before eyeing Tucarius as well. "You're a cutie too" she said.  
  
"And you can leave him alone too!" Serena snapped again, confusing Jennifer and shocking the rest of them.  
  
"Mum!" Tucarius exclaimed.  
  
"Mum? How old are you exactly?" Jennifer asked Serena in a suspicious tone.  
  
"I'm not his mother, it's his nickname for me because I bug him like one. He's really my cousin, honest" Serena quickly explained, and everyone let out a sigh of relief, including Serena, Jennifer just stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"Right" Jennifer replied, then walked away.  
  
"Good one Tucarius, you almost gave yourself away!" Rini snapped.  
  
"Yeah!" Serena almost yelled.  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do? Telling her to stay away from me, I could've scored" Tucarius whined.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" both Serena and Darien said at the same time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister Rei?" Mina asked. "Or that she looks like you?"  
  
"It was none of your business and it's genetic" Rei replied bitterly. "I take it you don't like your sister very much, I can relate sometimes" Tucarius explained, Rini just poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"She turned her back on the temple to travel with our father, because he's a diplomat so he travels around a lot. She wants to become a journalist, which makes her very snoopy, or so I've heard, so we're going to have to either be careful what we say around here or find a new meeting place" Rei explained.  
  
"Well I don't like her" Serena told them still looking really mad. "How dare she call me just a kid, she doesn't even know me" Serena added.  
  
"Yeah I'm surprised she didn't say anything about your hair style" Rei said slyly.  
  
"And what's wrong with my hair style?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"Yeah?!" Rini also asked.  
  
"Never mind" Rei replied, not liking being teamed up against.  
  
"Well I have to get going" Darien said, giving Serena a kiss and hug before walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena asked.  
  
"Work" Darien replied before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
"What does he do anyway?" Mina asked.  
  
"I've never asked" Serena admitted.  
  
"Your such an airhead Serena. You've never asked where he works, you really are a meat ball head" Rei stated.  
  
"Well at least I'm not stuck up!" Serena shot back. * * * (Jennifer) Jennifer walked into the Great Fire temple where her grandfather was meant to be, but when she walked in, he was gone.  
  
"Great, I'm going to spend half my time looking for him, I can see it now" Jennifer thought bitterly, then sighed sadly. "Why did dad have to send me to this place? He didn't even tell me so I could say goodbye to my friends, and Jase. And why do I have to go to an all girl school, how am I going to meet guys. I don't know how Rei does it." Jennifer sat down on the wooden walk way and watched her sister and her friends talking and joking around with each other. "How the hell did a loner like Rei get such a big group of friends like that? They couldn't all go to the catholic school could they. Of course not that boy is wearing a boys school uniform." She stared at the one with yellow pig tails for awhile, she hadn't meant to tick her off, she just didn't expect a girl like her to have boyfriend like Darien. Jennifer suddenly gasped as a figure appeared next to the girl with yellow pig tails, and oddly enough this figure almost looked like her with the same hair style, only this woman had sliver hair and looked older. "I can't believe I still get surprised when that happens, wait a minute she looks like Rei's friend" Jennifer thought to herself. The woman with sliver pig tails was dressed in beautiful white dress and was wearing a small crown which seemed a bit odd to Jennifer. "I wonder if that's the girl's mother or something?" Jennifer watched the spirit listen to the girl and Rei arguing and then it started giggling at the two bickering with each other, even Jennifer could hear them and thought they sounded funny too. Suddenly the spirit turned and looked straight at Jennifer, then as if acknowledging Jennifer's ability to see the dead, she disappeared. "Whoa, that was weird" Jennifer thought, feeling a little shaky.  
  
After another minute or so, Rei's friends started to leave, and she watched as Rei walked over her with one of those your so dead looks on her face.  
  
"Your so dead Jennifer! I know what your like and I'm telling you now, stay the hell away from Darien, he's Serena's boyfriend. They've been through a lot in the last year and they don't need you interfering with them now that they're finally together!" Rei yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei I didn't mean to cause trouble, though tell me and I know this is going to sound weird but has Serena's mother died?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Why would you ask something like that!" Rei said in shock, thinking her sister could be so insensitive about others.  
  
"You didn't forget that I can see spirits did you, I thought you could too. I know you can sense evil and everything" Jennifer replied. "So is she? Dead I mean?"  
  
"Sort of" Rei replied, then instantly scolded herself for it. "How could I say that?!" she panicked, her mind racing.  
  
"What you mean she's adopted?" Jennifer asked,  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because while I was watching you two argue, which is very entertaining by the way. Anyway this woman appeared next to Serena and looked like her, same hair style and everything, only she was wearing a beautiful dress, in fact she seemed to have a good laugh at you two as well" Jennifer explained. "Is Serena related to royalty, because this woman was also wearing a small crown" she added.  
  
"You could say that" Rei said with a smile. "From what Serena told me once, almost a thousand years ago her ancestors had a small kingdom, I forget where."  
  
"Rei, don't lie to me" Jennifer said with looking at her.  
  
"Alright, though her family does come from royalty a very long time ago that is" Rei replied as she sat down next to her sister. "So do you ever see mum?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sometimes Rei, but it's mostly memories that I use to see her, you're a lot like her you know" Jennifer replied.  
  
"I can't believe you actually remember her, you were four when she died, well at least you have memories of her, I was two when she died so I have none" Rei explained.  
  
"She was very beautiful when she wore her temple robes, well anything for that matter. I don't think we'll be anywhere near as talented as her, I remember I was being a brat as usual and I guess I was starting to give her a headache and it didn't help that you were teething. Suddenly her hands started glowing with blue light and a second later no sound was coming out of our mouths or anything for that matter. She kept us that way for almost two hours, even though you went to sleep after fifteen minutes" Jennifer laughed. "She loved it here, in a way I'm glad she died her, and not in a hospital, she would've wanted it that way."  
  
"Me too" Rei agreed, a small tear forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know you were to young to remember her Rei, but you've never really mourned for her have you?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Well I guess not, but how can you mourn for someone you never got to know? I visit her grave everyday, well when I'm not doing something, but it's so hard to think about her when I only have pictures to remember her by" Rei explained sadly.  
  
"I know it's hard for you to express a lot of your emotions Rei, that's why you push a lot of people away and why there are so many people at the school that scared of you because of your gifts." Jennifer started but Rei cut her off.  
  
"How would you know Jennifer? You haven't been here for six years, how would you know what I have to go through with at school? I mean you have no idea what it's like to be considered a freak because you've always been able to control your powers so unlike me you don't make a complete freak yourself" Rei snapped.  
  
"See, I'm trying to make you feel better and your pushing me away and Rei, I've never had complete control of my powers, only my most basic ones. True I learnt to do that a little but quicker then you, but I still can't control my ability to see ghost or my other more advance powers, but you know what I found out?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"What?" Rei said  
  
"That people that are scared of you because you are different, just aren't worth your time you got that? I can see that you found a group of friends that except you for who you are and don't care about what you can do. Despite what you might think of me Rei, your still my sister and I do care about you and I asked grandpa not to say anything and it's obvious that he hasn't. I've been ringing grandpa almost every week to find out how you are, because even though I want to travel, I've missed you and worried about you every day because I had to go through that same thing at that school before I left. That's probably one of the reasons why I wanted to leave here so badly. And even though I didn't want to come back here Rei, well I really didn't have a choice until about twenty four hours ago, but I'm glad I did" Jennifer replied gently.  
  
"So that's why grandpa wasn't impress with my reaction when he told me you were coming back" Rei said quietly.  
  
"What was your reaction?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I sort of freaked out and started saying you didn't have any right coming back here" Rei explained, blushing for feeling like such a fool.  
  
"You were probably just scared that if I came back that everything would change" Jennifer said, not worried with what Rei said, because in a way she was right.  
  
"What was the other reason?" Rei suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?" Jennifer asked confused.  
  
"You said that that one of the reasons you left was because you went through the same thing I went through, well what were the other reasons?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh. I guess after mum died, it pained me to be around this place, I know it sounds stupid but being here just brings back so many memories and the fact that neither of us, especially you, never got to know her just makes me really sad" Jennifer explained.  
  
"Hello Jennifer" came their grandfathers voice, they both looked up and saw the little old man standing in front of them. "Did you have a safe trip Jennifer and if you had called we would've come to pick you up" he added.  
  
"Yes I did have a safe trip and I didn't ring because I wanted to look around first before I came here" Jennifer replied.  
  
"I don't suppose you girls have worked things out" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I think we have" Jennifer said, looking at Rei to confirm for her.  
  
"Almost, we haven't disgust your boyfriend stealing habits" Rei replied.  
  
"Oh come on your still not mad about that are you, I didn't steal Robby from you, besides you were eight years old you didn't know what having a boyfriend was, and before you say it chased after me and I told him to take a hike" Jennifer explained.  
  
"I did to know what having a boyfriend was about and I was nine not eight. When I was ten just before you left I had boyfriend and surprise, surprise guess who he was following around when he saw you" Rei replied, in the tone she only used when she was arguing with Serena.  
  
"George was not your boyfriend for starters because he was four years older then you at the time and you had a crush on him that freaked him out. But trust me even if I didn't mean to take him from you when he wasn't even with you, I did you a favor. I saw what he did to his last girlfriend, and I kicked his butt, bruised his ego, and his left eye and his most important parts" Jennifer said with a laugh at the memory but shuddered when she remembered what happened to his last girlfriend.  
  
"He was how old?" grandpa said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"That's not the point! You're a boyfriend stealer" Rei said ignoring her grandfather.  
  
"Oh and you never tried to steal someone's guy?" Jennifer said also ignoring her grandfather.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if this really was a good idea" grandpa sighed as his two granddaughters started arguing. "Can't wait to see what happens when Jennifer meets Chad" grandpa thought with a laugh. * * * (Siara's Place)  
  
"There you go Siara what do you think?" Chloe, a.k.a. Sailor Nova, asked as she turned Siara around to face the mirror.  
  
Siara stared into the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She had two short braids that were tied together and formed a V, though you really couldn't see it because the braids went under the rest of her hair that fell freely down to her waist. She liked it almost as much as her normal hair style, but knew that she would keep it this way.  
  
"I love it" Siara said excited.  
  
"So shall we go out girls?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Lets" Chloe agreed.  
  
"Lets not!" came a snappish voice from behind them that they all new. Hades. "What do you think your going to do?" he asked as he slowly walked into the room.  
  
"We're going out" Siara told him.  
  
"Think again missy. Your not leaving this house until our mission is complete" Hades replied coldly.  
  
"Hades why don't you go choke on a fur ball?" Marco suggested as he too walked into the room, glaring at Hades.  
  
"Stay out of this Marco, this is none of your business" Hades hissed.  
  
"None of my business? That's funny, I could've sworn that I was her guardian cat, not you" Marco replied.  
  
"I was assigned by her father, you were only assigned by her mother who didn't have a say in the matter. I'm her official guardian cat" Hades replied.  
  
"Your Nebular's guardian cat, not Siara's now get out of here" Marco ordered.  
  
"They're not going anywhere and that's final" Hades said.  
  
"And your going to stop us?" Amelia asked, as she stood up and crossed her arms, followed by Chloe and Siara.  
  
"Sit down now!" Hades roared, his eyes glowing crimson red which scared Siara, but not Amelia, who lashed forward and grabbed Hades by his neck and slammed him against the wall. "You ever do that again Hades or threaten Siara mainly in anyway, verbal or other wise I will no about it I swear the last thing you'll see is your guts exploding when I throw you in front of a truck. Now we're going out because Siara has been stuck in this place for three weeks and your not going to stop us, is that clear?" Amelia asked, surprising Chloe and Siara.  
  
"I don't take orders from you now put me." Hades began but he was cut short when Amelia reslammed him into the wall again and started squeezing. "Alright. I understand" Hades said finally as he felt his oxygen being cut off and instantly Amelia let him down.  
  
"I'm glad you saw it my way" Amelia said as Hades started walking towards the door.  
  
Though he stopped next to Marco who was smiling madly and said in a low voice so only Marco could hear him. "If you think this is over then think again, because you haven't heard the last from me Marco. You are yet to see my power, and when you do, you'll be begging for mercy."  
  
"Bring it on fur ball" was Marco's reply as Hades walked out, then he looked up the girls with a smile. "You look wonderful Siara, I hope you have a got time." * * * (Ten Minutes Later)  
  
"No Hade, I can't do that I'm still her protector" Nebular protested.  
  
"I don't want it to go after Siara, in fact she's not going to be a part of this plan" Hades insisted.  
  
"But if by accident she, Amelia and Chloe get hurt then they'll no it was me because they know Niribu couldn't create a powerful youma if her life depended on it" Nebular explained.  
  
"That's not going to happen, besides I haven't even told you who I want it to go after" Hades said  
  
"Yes you did, you said you want it to after Sailor Jupiter but the other scouts would show up and stop it, or have you forgotten about them?" Nebular replied.  
  
"No going after Jupiter is only half of it, I want to show Centuri, Nova and Niribu just how expendable they are" Hades explained evilly.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Nebular finally asked, giving up.  
  
"Let's get rid of both Jupiter and Callisto, two birds one stone. We'll get Jupiter alone somehow, have a youma attack her and tell Callisto that her mother is in danger and send her in to get killed as well" Hades explained.  
  
"As much as I would love to kill the little gerbil, I have to ask, what has she done to you?" Nebular asked.  
  
"Nothing, she's just useless and is only a scout in training and she's the most expendable" Hades explained.  
  
"Alright but I can find two flaws in your plan Hades. One Jupiter will contact her friends as soon as she gets the chance and two, it's not clever enough. I on the other hand have been planning their deaths for years now" Nebular replied.  
  
"Well do tell" Hades said.  
  
"I have two youma's at my disposal that will do the job and the plan is flawless. We cause the scouts to gather in one area to fight one of the youma's while the other stays hidden and when it has the chance, it will jump out grab Jupiter and take her away from her friends. I'll make sure its weak enough for her to defeat on her own with out Sailor Moon. This is where Callisto comes in, and because Callisto will recognize her mother, we'll use a little spell I know to disguise her to make Jupiter think she's me. Then I'll disguise Jupiter to make Callisto think she's Sailor Mercury and we'll let Jupiter kill her own daughter and that Hades my friend is better then killing Jupiter. She'll be so devastated that she won't want to fight anymore and if she dose fight, she'll be to focused on killing me to concentrate during a battle" Nebular explained.  
  
"You truly are evil Nebular, I like it. Get started on the youma's straight away and I'll get Callisto ready" Hades said, then walked away. * * * (Hours Later)  
  
Night had fallen quickly over Tokyo, and the couples in the park hardly had time to scream as the female youma appeared in the middle of the park. It was dressed like a ninja and almost looked human except for two things, one it's skin color was yellow and it had a cannon for a left arm and it had a katana in a sheath. It raised it's cannon arm and fired at the people in the park, from the cannon came red balls the size of baseballs, when they were about to hit the people, they suddenly grew little teeth, then latched on to the humans and started draining their energy. About ten minutes later when almost all the energy had been drained from everyone in the park and the youma had sent the energy it had already gather back to Nebular and Hades, the scouts finally arrived.  
  
"Hey Negacreep! How dare you attack one of the most romantic places in Tokyo and disturb these people! I'm Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the Moon and Love I will punish you!" Sailor Moon told it, doing her classic stance.  
  
"We really need to stop her from saying the speeches" Venus sighed.  
  
"I think they're kind of good" Sailor Chell said.  
  
"Um, back to the matter at hand please" Luna begged.  
  
"Your fools if you think you can defeat me" said the youma in an arrogant voice that all youma's have when they talk.  
  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Venus Meteor Shower!" "Mercury Ice Storm!" "Moonbeam!" "Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
The six attacks raced forward including half a dozen roses thrown by Tuxedo Mask and few extras thrown by Crescent Knight. None of the attacks hit because when they were about to, the youma back flipped and they past right over her, and even as Sailor Chell's boomerang come flying back she jumped into the air. She then raised her arm and fired an over kill shot of red balls at them.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor Moon screamed as soon as she saw the red balls grow teeth, and just as they were about to latch on to her, jet stream of fire flew in front of and incinerated the energy sucking fiends. "Thanks Mars" Sailor Moon said and almost got hit by another group of red balls flew at her.  
  
The sailor scouts started to scatter and had to defend against their own groups of red balls. Mercury quickly hid behind a tree and started scanning the youma for weakness, but as she was doing that something weird showed up in the data.  
  
"What is that?" Mercury said out loud.  
  
"Here try this" came Zeptha's voice as he appeared right next to her.  
  
"Arrrggghhh! Don't do that!" Mercury cried in alarm.  
  
"Sorry, here let's see what that thing is" Zeptha said and Mercury suddenly noticed the black mini computer in his hand that almost looked like hers, only it was black and it didn't have her simple on it.  
  
She watched in amazement and jealousy as his fingers danced across the mini computer key pad like a blur. "How did you do that?" Mercury asked, still amazed and jealous.  
  
"You taught me and made this computer for me, it's an exact replica of your mini computer from the future which hundred times more powerful then your current one. Now that anomaly is a warp hole" Zeptha explained as he showed her the data on his computer, but he was watching it on his visor.  
  
"What, how could you figure it out so fast?" Mercury said in shock as she snatched the computer from him to see if he was messing with her.  
  
"Before I switched sides, the Wiseman practically downloaded every single bit of information on the scouts he could find into my brain then made me train in all kinds of martial arts so I could be a match for Sailor Mars and Jupiter. Made me train as Shinto Priest then made me study every kind of science, math, languages even medic's so I would be a match for you. So in a way you could say I'm the male version of you, Mars and Jupiter" Zeptha explained.  
  
"What about Sailor Moon and Venus, what did you have to train in to be a match for them?" Mercury asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"Well one we didn't know about Sailor Moon as for Venus, I didn't have to because I had already trained in martial arts so I didn't have to worry about her. Now analyze this my data and your data to find that warp hole because there's a youma inside it" Zeptha said as he handed her his computer.  
  
"Um.Ok" Mercury replied as he drew his sword and ran straight at the youma. Mercury started putting the data into her computer and finally got a lock on the warp hole after five or ten minutes of trying. Unfortunately it kept movie. "Can it detect me when I'm locked on to it?" Mercury wondered, but suddenly she watched through her visor as the warp hole moved behind Jupiter and before she could yell out to her, the youma jumped out and pulled her in.  
  
"Jupiter!" everyone yelled, even Zeptha. * * * (At an Construction yard) The warp hole appeared in the sky and Jupiter fell out of it and landed on the ground in a heap, then slowly a youma similar to the other one floated out. Only this one had blue skin and carried two katana's  
  
"Why did you bring me here?!" Jupiter demanded as she struggled to get up.  
  
The youma didn't answer her, it only started to dive bomb her ready to strike with both of her swords, but Jupiter rolled on to her hands then pushed up with all her strength to hit the youma in the face with her feet, she then landed gracefully, while the youma went flying backwards into a heap of pipes.  
  
"You've bitten off more then you can chew ninja girl" Jupiter growled. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" she screamed sending the giant dragon of electricity crashing into the fallen youma.  
  
"NOOO!" the youma screamed in pain, then to Jupiter's surprise, it disintegrated into a pile of black dust.  
  
"Well that was weird, oh well as Sailor Moon would say, it's moon dusted. Speaking of which I have to get back to the park" Jupiter thought and started walking out of the construction yard, but suddenly in front of her Sailor Nebular appeared, or that's who she thought she was seeing.  
  
"Your not going anywhere" said Sailor Callisto, only to Jupiter she sounded and looked exactly like Nebular.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Jupiter snapped, charging up for an attack. "I really don't want to kill you but I will" Jupiter added.  
  
Callisto was a bit taken back by that, because she was seeing Sailor Mercury and didn't expect someone like Mercury to talk like that, and that scared her. Unfortunately though Nebular's spell hid Callisto's emotions as well, if it had not been for this, Jupiter probably would've realized that it wasn't Nebular.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Callisto Water Bomb!"  
  
Both attacks hit each other and exploded, but what they heard and saw was Nebular yelling out her Blazing Star attack and Mercury calling for Mercury Ice Storm Blast.  
  
"Callisto Waterfall Crush!"  
  
Jupiter opened her eyes just in time to see a crushing amount of water come crashing down on top of her, luckily she had enough time to brace herself and endured most of the impact but she still felt the sting that felt like a thousand needles from the coldness of the water. The only thing she could think of, was how did Nebular do that? She wasn't meant to have any water attacks like that. She wasn't meant to have water attacks period. * * * (Nebular)  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Nebular practically screamed in anger.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hades asked, not to sure what she was talking about.  
  
"I only disguised the attacks I knew she had! I didn't know about that one so it wasn't disguised! I wonder how many other attacks she has that I don't know about?" Nebular explained.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Jupiter still thinks she's you so she won't stop until she thinks your dead" Hades replied.  
  
"I hope your right" Nebular said coldly. * * * (Callisto)  
  
"She's not meant to be this strong" Callisto thought, panicking as Sailor Mercury stared directly at her.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Sailor Mercury cried, sending the storm of ice at the little girl, but when the attack hit her, it felt like she was being electrocuted, the force of the impact sent her flying into a wall. "I have to prove myself to the others that I can beat Sailor Mercury. They just think I'm a little girl, that's why they don't let me go on mission's. This is my last chance to prove that I'm just as strong. I have to make my mother proud of me and I have to be strong to do that, just like Nebular and Hades told me."  
  
"Please don't make hurt you anymore" Jupiter said, though Callisto still saw her as Mercury.  
  
"No! I won't be defeated!" Callisto screamed, an aqua colored aura flaring up around her small body, water appeared around her, swirling around until it gathered into her hands, forming into a spear made and entirely of water. "Callisto Water Dragon!" she yelled and threw the spear that in mid turned into a dragon much similar to Jupiter's Thunder Dragon.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter quickly counted, but the only thing she was trying to figure out, was why Nebular was using water attacks that start with Callisto. "Could, she have done something to Callisto's spirit. Maybe she stole her powers or something" Jupiter thought, and that thought made her very angry.  
  
Both element dragon's clashed, but it was clear that Callisto was struggling against Jupiter's obviously stronger attack, but she was still managing to hold her own. Though she didn't see the Thunder Dragon, she only saw Mercury's Ice Storm Blast attack.  
  
"What is she playing at? Nebular is much stronger than this" Jupiter thought. "She must be trying to get me to drop my guard, well, it's not going to happen."  
  
Jupiter focused more power into the attack and pushed Callisto back a little bit more, but she refused to give up. * * * (Outside the construction yard)  
  
Alex was walking along the fence line of the construction yard with Star next to her, suddenly walked in front of the entrance of the construction yard and saw Jupiter fighting Callisto. Though only Star recognized Callisto, all Alex saw was a small young sailor scout and it really didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.  
  
"What's going on? Star is that Sailor Callisto?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes transform, we have to stop Jupiter" Star said.  
  
"Right. Earth Planet Power!" Alex yelled out.  
  
On the other side of the construction yard, Marco also the battle between the two scout and almost had a heart attack when he saw Sailor Jupiter fighting Sailor Callisto.  
  
"Callisto! What's she doing out here!" Marco thought, his mind racing with panicked thoughts, then an explanation came to mind, the only explanation. "Nebular" Marco growled, and started running towards them at the same time as Star and Sailor Earth did. * * * (Jupiter)  
  
"You'll pay for you did Nebular!" Jupiter screamed focusing all the power she could into the attack that broke through Callisto's attack when she lost her concentration.  
  
"What" was Callisto's last word before she was hit with the Thunder Dragon, Nebular releasing the spell at the last moment so Callisto could see that it was her mother she was fighting.  
  
"NO!" both Star and Marco yelled at the same time and jumped in front of the rest of the attack as hit continued to zap Callisto.  
  
"No Star!" Jupiter yelled, stopping the attack as soon as it hit Star and Marco.  
  
Both cats fell to the ground, singed and hurt.  
  
"Star are you ok?" Sailor Earth asked, as she dropped to her knee's and picked the cat up, she then turned to Jupiter with glaring eyes. "What in the world are you doing?!" Sailor Earth yelled.  
  
"I was fighting Nebular" Jupiter replied confused as to why Earth was going off at her.  
  
"Nebular? Are you blind?! That's Sailor Callisto! Your daughter!" Sailor Earth screamed at her while pointing at Sailor Callisto who was laying on the ground unconscious.  
  
Sailor Jupiter's eye's widened as she saw the little seven year old girl laying on the ground with blood seeping from minor scratches covering her arms and legs. "Oh my god, what I have done? I thought I was fighting Sailor Nebular, she looked like Nebular" Jupiter replied as she ran to the girl.  
  
"It's not your.fault" came Marco's pain filled voice.  
  
All three girls turned and actually noticed him for the first time as he stood up, but was very shaky.  
  
"Marco?" said Star, her eyes widening when she heard his voice, then she saw him and struggled out of Alex's arms.  
  
"Who are you and what do you mean it wasn't my fault? Of course it was, I was the one who knocked her out with my attack" Jupiter replied.  
  
"Star knows who I am but it wasn't your fault Jupiter. You were fooled by one of Nebular's spell's, she wanted you to kill Callisto knowing that would cause you a greater pain then she could ever inflict. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, because had I been there, or one of the others, this wouldn't have happened" Marco explained, as he slowly limped away but then turned and looked at Jupiter again. "She belongs with you, not us. She doesn't need to be around the evil that surrounds Siara. Take good care of her." With that said, Marco left without another word. "Marco come back!" Star cried.  
  
"Come on, I need to get her back to my place" Jupiter said as she picked Callisto back, who was still maintaining her scout form even in her unconscious state. "You should come with me too Star so I can fix you up as well. God how could I do this?" Jupiter said, scolding herself once more.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. It's Nebular's fault, she tricked you into thinking Callisto was her and she probably did the same to Callisto" Earth explained, feeling bad for the way she had spoke to Jupiter.  
  
"Earth, the scouts are at the park fighting a youma, they'll need your help" Jupiter replied as she stood up with Callisto in her arm's, then she started running and when she got to the other end she jumped over the fence and disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued Next Time: Can Jupiter forgive herself for what she has done? How will this effect her life now? Are Dean and Sol one and the same? What will Siara do when she finds out what Nebular and Hades have done? It's time for Siara to receive all her powers, can Sailor Moon and the scouts defeat her without killing her. Read the Next chapter And I'll show You! Chapter 7: Discoveries Pt 4 (Note the last Discoveries chapter I swear) 


	7. Discoveries Pt 4

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 7 Discoveries Pt 4  
  
"Take this! Negamoon Fire!" Zeptha yelled as he fired at the youma, this time he hit it and sent it flying into a tree, which cracked and fell backwards.  
  
"All of you hit it now!" Zeptha ordered.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire!" "Venus Love Chained Circle!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" "Earthquake Smash!" "Moonbeam!" "Tiara Boomerang!" "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The youma stood up just as the attacks hit it all at once. It was set a blaze by Mars fire and bounded by Venus's chain, then the fire disappeared and it was frozen for a second by Mercury's attack which was then shattered by Earth's attack. Finally the last three attacks hit it, and the youma turned into moon dust.  
  
"Whoa, she was tough" Sailor Moon said, almost falling to her knee's from exhaustion.  
  
"She was nothing compare to what you'll have to eventually fight" Zeptha said.  
  
Sailor Chell turned around and watched as he used one of his many powers to make his mini computer fly to his hand, then he turned and walked through a warp hole he opened.  
  
"Zeptha wait! Tell us who are you?" Sailor Chell pleaded, but he was gone. "He's so cool" Sailor Chell added.  
  
"Come on we have to find Jupiter" Venus told them.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's fine, I think" Earth told them.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mars asked.  
  
"Go to Jupiter's place and you'll find out, but be prepared to be shocked" Sailor Earth said.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Moon asked.  
  
"It's nothing bad, just go over and you'll see. I'm tired so I'm going home, you coming bro?" Earth asked.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't call me bro, you sound like stoner" Tuxedo Mask replied, making all of them except Earth laugh.  
  
"I can't help it, I live in America all my life" Earth simply said. * * * (Siara's Place)  
  
"I can't believe you did this!" Marco yelled at Nebular and Hades, both of which just had satisfied looks on there faces. "She was seven years old you heartless monsters. Now Nebular I know Jupiter hurt you, but it wasn't all her ok, so get the hell over it NOW! As for you Hades, I knew you were evil but to go this far I thought was beyond even you" Marco kept going.  
  
"She was useless to us" Hades simply replied.  
  
"She was only a little girl!" Marco shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" came Siara's voice as she, Chloe and Amelia walked in through the front door.  
  
Chloe looked at Nebular and knew that look anywhere, she suddenly realized Callisto was no where to be seen. "Where's Callisto?" she asked, suddenly fearing the worse.  
  
"These two tried to kill her, fooling her own mother into doing it, luckily I came along when I did or Callisto would've been killed" Marco explained.  
  
Chloe crossed the distance between herself and Nebular before anyone could stop her and grabbed Nebular around the throat.  
  
"How could you!" Chloe yelled at her as she started to squeeze the life out of Nebular.  
  
While Amelia was trying to pry Chloe's hands from Nebular's neck, Siara started changing into her Hecate form, her black dress appearing and her black hair unraveling then reformed in to her two pig tails. A black aura appeared around Chloe and Amelia as Hecate used her powers and threw them to the side, then she stared directly into Nebular's eyes as she fired black lightning at the sailor scout. Nebular was sent flying into a wall, but Hecate didn't stop, she continued to hit Nebular with the attack.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH! PLEASE STOP!" Nebular screamed in pain, her body covered in black electricity.  
  
"I warned you to never hurt that girl and you ignored me! Now your going to pay for that mistake!" Hecate yelled as she lifted Nebular into the air.  
  
"Hecate stop it!" Marco pleaded. "Don't cross that line!" he added, fearing for her more then Nebular.  
  
Hecate ignored him and continued to slowly kill Nebular with her powers, but suddenly a warp hole opened and a gold sword was put in front of the black lightning and absorbed it.  
  
"That's enough Hecate!" Sol snapped as he stepped out of the warp hole.  
  
"That's enough?! Do you know what she tried to do?!" Hecate yelled, seriously thinking about giving him a few shocks.  
  
"Yes Hecate I know exactly what she did and I don't care, Hades is right Callisto was no use to us because she was only a scout in training and had no right being one of your protectors" Sol replied.  
  
"That's not the point Sol!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Did you not just hear me Chloe, I don't care. It's good she's gone anyway, we don't have to be burdened with her anymore, and she won't get in our way. Queen Serenity shouldn't even have made it possible for her to exist and wasted probably some of the energy that could've kept her alive, but as always she had to be so kind and put every one before her. Now I can understand her sacrificing herself for you Hecate and anybody else in your family but the amount of people she sacrificed herself for was ridiculous. Now I wouldn't have gone about the way Nebular and Hades went about to get rid of her because not even I'm that low, I would've stripped her of her powers then gave her to Jupiter, but she's gone, get over it" Sol explained coldly, then he turned to Nebular. "As for you Nebular, your confined to your living area until I tell you, detransform and give me your star stick" he ordered, though she could barely move let alone detransform.  
  
"I'm going to take Callisto her things" Chloe said. "She's going to need her clothes isn't she."  
  
Before they could stop her she ran up the stairs and went into Callisto's room. "How could I have been so stupid to think I could replace her real mother?" Chloe asked herself as she put all of Callisto's clothes into a suit case. "I was only chosen to look after her until she ready to go back to her mother, I shouldn't have got my hopes up" Chloe thought bitterly. She walked over to the nightstand next to Callisto's big bed, where on top of the nightstand was a snow globe and a few other trinkets that she and the others had brought for her. Then in the middle of the bed was a teddy bear that she had brought for Callisto's birthday that had been three months ago. She smiled, grabbed the teddy bear and place it in the suit case with the rest of Callisto's things. Chloe then walked to the window and opened it, she then transformed into Sailor Nova and leapt out of the mansion and into the dark forest. * * * (Lita's Apartment)  
  
"So Amy is she going to be ok?" Lita asked as Amy finished checking Callisto over, who still hadn't detransformed.  
  
Amy looked up and smiled. "She's going to be fine Lita, there's no broken bones, very few bruises and very minor scratches. I say give her twenty four hours and she'll be fine. She's luck to have your healing system because that and her scout powers because these scratches and the bruises will be gone tomorrow" Amy explained.  
  
"I shouldn't have used so much power in that attack, what if that much electricity has caused her brain damage or something Amy?" Lita asked. "This is all my fault, all I could think about was what Nebular had done to me back during the sliver millennium. She had killed my mother, she tried to kill me and she had tried to kill Callisto. All I could think of was killing her again and made sure she stayed dead. I wanted revenge for something that happened almost more than a thousand years ago, I'm no better then her" Lita said quietly, sinking into the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Would make you feel better if I told you your attack only caused a very small part of Callisto's unconsciousness?" Amy asked, catching Lita by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked.  
  
"She's not unconscious because of your attack alone Lita, you said that you had trouble getting through her attack, even though you had the advantage of raw strength, elemental power and even normal power. Little Callisto put every little bit of power she had into that attack of hers and that caused her to lose consciousness. She just needs time to regain the energy she lost during the battle" Amy told her.  
  
"Your sure?" Lita asked still not convinced.  
  
"Yes Lita, that's why I'm studying to become a doctor and after fighting energy draining youma's for almost a whole year I've become an expert at spotting someone that's been drained of their energy" Amy replied, almost sounding insulted.  
  
"Who are you?!" came Serena's voice from the living room.  
  
Both Lita and Amy walked into the living room where a girl in pure white sailor fuku was standing with a suit case in her hands.  
  
"Who are you?!" Lita hissed, scaring the others.  
  
"My name is Sailor Nova, I heard about what happened and I almost killed Nebular myself, and had Sol not come along, Hecate would've killed her. You won't be having any trouble with her for awhile" Nova replied.  
  
"How did you find us and why would you even dare show your face around here? Your traitor. Scouts are meant to fight for good" Lita hissed again.  
  
"No, we're meant to follow and protect our princess's or prince's, nobody said we had to be fighter's for justice, but I do agree with you. Anyway I found you because I put a tracking beacon in Callisto's charm bracelet so if she ever got lost I would be able to find her. As to why, well Callisto is going to need her clothes isn't she" Nova explained and she headed for Lita's room, but was stopped.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" Lita growled.  
  
"Do you want Nebular to track you down in the middle of the night?" Nova asked sarcastically as she pushed past Lita and made her way into the bedroom where Callisto laid peacefully.  
  
"Take the bracelet and get out" Lita ordered.  
  
Nova ignored her and knelt next to the bed and opened the suit case and pulled out the teddy bear, placing it in Callisto's arms, she then got back to business and pulled out a little tool kit. She touched put her hand on the broach holding the bow on and for a quick second it glowed brightly before disappearing, leaving Callisto in her normal clothing and form. She then gently pulled Callisto's hand with the charm bracelet on it towards her, and with the help of the little tools, she opened a panel in the heart charm and pulled out a little micro chip. Then crushed it. She placed Callisto's hand over the bear and brushed Callisto's bangs out of the way before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Callisto, I promise when this whole mess is over, I'll still be your friend" Nova said quietly, pushing back a tear, she then stood up and looked at Lita. "Transform and follow me" she ordered.  
  
"Why?" Lita asked, a little shocked at the way Nova was acting.  
  
"Because I said so, now do it" Nova snapped.  
  
"Fine then. Jupiter Star Power!" she chanted, changing into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
All at once the scouts were at the bedroom door all trying to get in at once, but got stuck in the door way and watched as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Nova jumped out of the window in the bedroom.  
  
"Hey her room's bigger then mine" Darien noted. * * * (On a Building in Tokyo)  
  
"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Jupiter said with no emotion what so ever. Nova stood on the edge of the building looking at the moon, with her back to Jupiter. "I want you to promise me, your going to look after Callisto and will never let any harm come to her" Nova finally said once she sensed Jupiter getting impatient.  
  
"Of course I will, she's my daughter" Jupiter replied. "Why are you so worried about her?"  
  
"Because for the two years I have been looking after her. You see, Queen Serenity wanted you two to be together even in this life, but she didn't have enough power to make it so you would be older then all of us and send Callisto into the future to be reborn as well. So she made you the same age as Princess Serenity and the other scouts as well" Nova explained.  
  
"How did she bring Callisto back to life though without me having to give birth to her?" Jupiter asked, confused.  
  
"Queen Serenity set a time and place where she brought Callisto back to life, and that was the day of my parents funeral. You see Jupiter we actually have a lot in common, both our parents died on the same plane and I got the same special privileges as you did. Getting to live on my own, stuff like that, plus I had we had our inheritance money that is keeping us going. Anyway, I was ready to kill myself, I had nothing left to live for, my parents were gone and there was nothing I could do. When I got home I put on my game face and had everyone tell me how brave I was and everything, but when they all left I was on my own again and I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep. Suddenly I awoke with a start and what I saw when I looked beside me, here was this six year old girl asleep, curled up next to me and standing in front of me was Queen Serenity, of course I didn't know who it was at first. She explained everything to me and restored my memory as well, she then gave me my transformation stick and Callisto's. She explained that I was to be Callisto's protector and guardian until it was time for her to return to you and now is that time" Nova explained. "You could say I'm like what Marco is to Siara, her guardian, her teacher, her friend and protector" she added.  
  
"Why couldn't she have sent Callisto to me then though?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"For several reason's Jupiter. One like me your parents had just died, though you had your own way with dealing, and that was how many boyfriends in a month you had?" Nova asked slyly.  
  
"Hey I cried for days ok, I was scared because I had no one else in my life" Jupiter snapped.  
  
"It's ok, another reason Queen Serenity chose me was to help me get over the loss of my parents by having me look after Callisto, which I did and it did help me get over their deaths. Another reason she chose me was because you were going through your violent period and were getting transferred to new schools ever three seconds. Look the important thing is, I've been looking after her ok, Queen Serenity had her reason's for not giving Callisto to you straight away, but now she is back where she belongs" Nova replied.  
  
"Thank you for looking after her Nova, but tell me, what is it that Hecate up to?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Even I don't know Jupiter, we're just told what to do, though I really don't think she's in charge, I think it's Sol" Nova told her. "I have to get back, tell Callisto that I said bye, and so did the others" Nova added. "Wait does she have different name to Callisto?" Jupiter asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Sakura" Nova said, then teleported away. * * * (Back At Lita's)  
  
Jupiter jumped in through the opened window and detransformed, though she was still shocked to find that everyone was still waiting for her.  
  
"So what happened?" Mina asked.  
  
"She just had something's she needed to say before she left. Where's Serena?" Lita asked, noticing she wasn't with everyone.  
  
"She's watching over Callisto" Rini said.  
  
"Sakura, her name is Sakura" Lita corrected.  
  
"Wow you've already picked a name out and everything" Mina joked.  
  
"That's what her other name already is" Lita explained. "Look you guys should go home before some notices your missing, we can't have any sailor scouts being grounded now can we?" Lita added.  
  
"Are you sure Lita?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need some time to think" Lita insisted.  
  
"I'll go get mum" Tucarius said and walked into Lita's bedroom. "Um.Lita about what I said before when we were at the construction yard, I'm sorry" Alex apologized.  
  
"It's ok Alex, I probably would've said the same thing if I had seen what happen from you point of view" Lita replied.  
  
"Ok then scout meeting tomorrow at noon" Rei announced.  
  
Within seconds, Lita was left alone in her apartment, but she made up for that by taking a chair with her into her room and sat next to the bed. "And I thought my life had been turned upside down when I became a sailor scout" Lita sighed, and picked up a book and started reading it. * * * (Serena)  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that Lita's daughter is actually alive" Rini said. "I don't remember her in the future, do you Tucarius?"  
  
"Yeah, due to our slow aging process she only looks about fourteen or fifteen and will probably stay like that for awhile" Tucarius replied.  
  
"How many more surprises can we expect Tucarius?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hey, I didn't even know that this was the time period where you had to fight your sister, your guess is as good as mine. Zeptha is the one you should be talking to about all that, he knew it was your sister we were going to be fighting, so he should know" Tucarius explained.  
  
"I wonder when we'll have to fight Dean?" Serena wondered out loud, but soon realized her mistake.  
  
"I told you Dean is not evil" Rini snapped. "Yeah well tell that to my eyes Rini, because I saw him and I fought him. He was going to kill me with no problem" Tucarius told her.  
  
"Maybe it was someone who looked like him, that's been known to happen. One person mistakes another person for someone else because they look similar. Why can't it be that you mistaken the Black Knight as Dean?" Rini asked.  
  
"Ok, let's say I was mistaken Rini, but what if I wasn't? Your going to have to get use to the idea of having to fight him Rini if he does turn out to be Sol or Black Knight or whatever he wants to call himself" Tucarius explained  
  
"Fine" Rini pouted, then shivered from the cold. "Let's get home, it's freezing." * * * (At the Temple)  
  
Rei walked up the temple stairs, quickly and silently so her sister or grandfather didn't hear her, she would've been able to handle Chad but if Jennifer caught her. Rei pushed those thoughts away and crept silently inside the temple, but she past her sister's door and found that it was half opened and being the curious girl that she is, Rei stuck her head inside, to see that her sister wasn't in the room.  
  
"Well at least I'll have something to hold over her" Rei thought, and crept down to her room where she changed into her PJ's and got into bed. "I wonder where she's gone. Knowing her, most likely a rave" Rei said to herself. * * * (Jennifer)  
  
Jennifer sat in front of the Great Fire meditating, she hadn't been able to sleep, and not because she was worry about where Rei was, but because she felt something. Every time she tried to focus on it, it would either disappear for a few seconds of feel even further away.  
  
"Please mother, help me to concentrate" Jennifer pleaded silently. Suddenly Jennifer's eyes snapped opened and her golden eyes stared into the fire, which had mostly formed into a head. "Huh? What's going on and who are you?" Jennifer demanded.  
  
"A priestess? How amusing" the face laughed.  
  
Jennifer could sense one thing about this, thing and it made her edgy. All she could sense was evil. No forget sensing it, you could almost see it flowing off it. "Leave this sacred place, I command you" Jennifer ordered.  
  
"You command me to leave? Who do you think you are girl? Talking to me like that?" the thing asked, his amused tone turning into an angered one.  
  
"I said get out!" Jennifer yelled at it.  
  
Without another word, a jet stream of fire erupted from the Great Fire and hit Jennifer in the stomach, sending her flying across the room a little.  
  
"Arrrggghhh" Jennifer cried in pain clutching her stomach.  
  
Jennifer got on to her knees still clutching her burnt stomach and tried to stand up but couldn't. Fortunately her cries of pain had woken up Rei, grandpa and Chad who all came running into the Great Fire room. "What's going on?!" Rei asked, then she saw the head made of fire. "What did you do to my sister?!" Rei demanded.  
  
"Rei be careful!" Chad yelled.  
  
"Stand back Chad I know how to handle this" Rei snapped. "I know how to handle fire" she thought to herself as she pulled out an anti-evil ward. "I banish this evil now!" Rei chanted throwing the ward at the creature, and it actually stuck to it's head without setting on fire.  
  
"Arrrggghhh! You haven't heard the last of me!" the creature screamed in pain and then the Great Fire returned to normal.  
  
"Jennifer are you ok" grandpa ask.  
  
"I'll be fine grandpa, just need some time to heal that's all" Jennifer replied, wincing in pain a little.  
  
"Why didn't you use any of your wards on it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hahaha, would you believe I forgot I had them?" Jennifer laughed.  
  
Rei just shook her head at her sister, then with the help of Chad, they helped her up and walked her back to her room where their grandfather proceed to wrap a bandage around her stomach.  
  
"This means I'm going to be stuck with her chores until she can move properly doesn't it?" Rei asked, almost bitterly.  
  
"They'll be split up evenly if Jennifer can't move properly tomorrow" grandpa replied.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple days, maybe I should just lay down until the burns go away?" Jennifer suggested hopefully.  
  
"Yeah right, over my dead body" Rei replied quickly. * * * (Back At Lita)  
  
Lita was still in the chair, only she had fallen asleep long ago, her book was on the ground next to her and she was snoring loudly. She was most diffidently going to have a sore neck by the time she woke up. Sakura was still asleep on Lita's bed, only she had started stirring and the expression's on her face showed that she was having nightmares. Nightmares of the things Nebular had told her about how her mother died and that she would never ever see her again. It had always been Chloe that came to her rescue when she needed it and was always there for her, like she had been on the moon when she had to be away from her mother for long periods of time. She loved Chloe like a sister and almost as much as she loved her mother, she didn't know what she would do without Chloe.  
  
"Callisto" came a soft whisper, but she still recognized that voice.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" Sakura said in confusion, but soon realized she was still sleeping because she found herself wearing a princess dress and was standing amongst the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Before her appeared Queen Serenity.  
  
"Princess Callisto, I know the last two years have been tough for you, but you have been very brave and a good girl. Now it is time for you to be where you belong" Queen Serenity told her as she knelt down to be eye level with the child.  
  
"I don't understand Queen Serenity" Callisto said, confused.  
  
"You will when you wake up my dear" Queen Serenity replied, then disappeared.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's eye's opened and she found herself in another room, and when she went to move, she couldn't. Her attention was brought to the loud snoring across from her and when she moved her head, she saw the girl sitting there.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked loud enough to wake the sleeping Lita up.  
  
"Huh? Sakura, your awake! Oh thank god!" Lita said in surprise, but it was Sakura that was surprised when Lita started hugging her tightly.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Chloe and where am I?" Sakura asked, staring to panic a bit.  
  
"Maybe I should show you" Lita replied as she stood up and took a step back from Sakura, she then pulled out her Star Stick. "Jupiter Star Power!" Electricity surrounded Lita as her fuku appeared and she struck her pose, which really wasn't necessary but it was second nature to do it when she transformed.  
  
"Y.your S.Sailor Jupiter" Sakura stammered, as the realization of who this person was hit her. "MOTHER!" she cried somehow finding the energy to jump into Jupiter's arms. "Yes, I'm your mother Sakura" Jupiter said softly as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Nebular told me you were dead, that I should give up looking for you because I was wasting my time, but I knew you were alive" Sakura sobbed.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, your safe now" Jupiter said as she detransformed, while still holding Sakura in her arms.  
  
"Wait until Chloe finds out" Sakura said.  
  
"Chloe already knows Sakura, she came by earlier to drop of your things" Lita explained.  
  
"Huh? Am I still going to get to see Chloe?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She said that after this whole mess was over, you would but it would be too dangerous for you to keep going back to where ever they're hiding out. They'll think your spying on them for us" Lita explained, adding her own to it.  
  
"But Chloe is my friend" Sakura said quietly.  
  
"She still is Sakura, it's just that your not going to be able to see her for while, that's all, but she has no intention of breaking up your friendship and neither do I" Lita told her.  
  
"I wish I could've said goodbye" Sakura said sadly.  
  
"You didn't need to because your going to see her again as soon as this whole thing is over" Lita explained, then she her a small yawn escape Sakura's lips. "Come on, you used up a lot energy in our battle, you need to sleep" she added.  
  
"Our battle?" Sakura asked, confused. "I was fighting Sailor Mercury. Wasn't I?"  
  
"No you were fighting me, Nebular put a spell on us so we wouldn't know it was each other. She was hoping that I would destroy you, but if Star and Marco hadn't come along when they did I would've" Lita explained, the pain of the whole thing coming back to her.  
  
"Um, could I have a drink of water, please?" Sakura asked as Lita pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Sure" Lita smiled and left to get the water. * * * (Siara's Place)  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this Amelia" Chloe said quietly but seriously.  
  
"We don't have much choice Chloe, we're Siara's scouts and even if we don't agree with what she's doing, we're going to have to go along with it. The best thing we can do at the moment is try and talk Siara out of doing whatever it is that's she's been talked into" Amelia explained.  
  
"I may be one of Siara's scouts Amelia, but I'm also Sakura's scout, Venus was one of my best friends back then and Queen Serenity and Queen Jupiter had complete faith in me. I feel like I've betrayed them" Chloe replied.  
  
"Get some rest Chloe, worrying about Sakura when you know she's safe is not going to help anyone" Amelia told her.  
  
"I can't sleep, not while I feel like this" Chloe said, pacing back and forwards with a thousand thoughts screaming through her mind. "At least I don't have to worry about Nebular tracking down Sakura for awhile" she added.  
  
"I don't think your going to have to worry about her for a little bit Chloe now for heaven sakes girl, go to bed" Amelia told her again.  
  
"Fine, I'll try to get some sleep" Chloe said, finally giving in and started up the stairs, and when she was about to pass Sakura's room, she had the urge to check on her, but remembered Sakura was no longer in the same house. "This is going to be hell for the next week or so" Chloe thought to herself sadly.  
  
The End For Now Next Time: How will Sakura affect Lita's life? Can Chloe continue to be one of Siara's scouts? What was the thing that attacked Jennifer? And will Siara be tricked big time into excepting one of the most dangerous things of all time? Read the Next chapter And I'll show You!  
  
Chapter 8: The Black Moon Star Is Born 


	8. The Black Moon Star Is Born

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 8 The Black Moon Star Is Born  
  
It was the next day and the girls and Tucarius were gathered at the temple, only Lita hadn't shown up, and Serena was starting to get worried.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Lita so long to get here? I hope those scouts didn't come back during the night" Serena said.  
  
"Maybe we should go over there" Mina suggested.  
  
"Knowing her she probably stayed up late worrying about Sakura, so she probably didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning" Amy said absently while she read through a sciences book.  
  
"Amy do you ever stop studying? I mean do you even stop when your asleep?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's important to always study and I need to make up for all the A-'s that I've been getting lately" Amy explained not looking up once.  
  
"Wish I had that problem" Alex replied with sigh.  
  
"So what happened to your sister Rei? I saw her limping around earlier" Rini asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Rei replied shuddering from the memory of what happened the night before. "Rei, we're sailor scouts, we fight evil monsters that want to either destroy or take over the world, oh and let's not forget that we lived on the moon a thousand years ago and at the moment I have my daughter and son from the future living in my house" Serena said.  
  
"Jennifer was attacked by a demon that somehow channeled itself through the Great Fire, she took a blow to the gut, but grandpa has her taking a special tea that has healing properties" Rei explained.  
  
"But she's going to be ok right?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah she'll be ok, though she's going to act like she's sore for day's to get out of doing chores which means I'll get stuck with her chores" Rei replied.  
  
"Hey sorry I'm late guys!" came Lita's voice as she ran up the stairs, she had a tired look on her face.  
  
"Where's Sakura? I thought you would've brought her along with you" Serena asked.  
  
"She didn't get much sleep last night. She was having nightmares all night, so I didn't want to wake her up" Lita explained.  
  
"So what did Nova tell you last night?" Rei asked. "I mean did she mention anything about what they're doing?"  
  
"She didn't say anything totally pacific, but she kind of thinks that Hecate isn't in charge, that maybe Sol is in charge" Lita replied.  
  
"So Sol is our main suspect at the moment but what can we do?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Nothing really" Luna admitted. "We're going to have to wait for them to make the first move and when they do Amy will use her computer to scan every single bit of information she can. Then we'll track them back to where ever it is that they're staying and we'll do what we did with Beryl, we'll take the fight to them" Luna explained.  
  
"We already disgust this Luna, I'm not going to fight Siara" Serena said stubbornly.  
  
"And what if she hasn't got a problem with kicking you butt around like a soccer ball?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't care Rei, I'm not going to fight my own sister, even if she has turned evil" Serena said, finishing it with a sad sigh. * * * (Siara's Place)  
  
"God I miss Sakura and it hasn't even been a day" Chloe sighed. "I shouldn't have thought I could replace her mother. I was a fool to think I could" she added sadly.  
  
"Chloe you were a good enough friend to her and from what I saw she either did see you as a mother figure or a sister, the point is you were there for her. You knew this day would come Chloe and unfortunately fate had a funny and sudden way of bringing Sakura and her mother together again. You should be happy for her" Sarah, a.k.a. Sailor Niribu explained.  
  
"Funny? You call what happened last night funny?!" Chloe asked in disbelieve, but her tone scared the living day lights out of Sarah. "Calm down girl, she didn't mean it that way" Amelia said, trying to calm her down as it looked like she was about to jump across the kitchen table rip Sarah a new one.  
  
"Your right Sarah, I should be happy that Sakura happy. Besides I was only meant to look after her until it was time for to go back to her mother. But I still feel like my job isn't done, I still feel like she needs me, it's weird" Chloe explained.  
  
"You just miss her that's all" Amelia replied.  
  
"You know when Queen Serenity gave me the job of looking after Sakura, I didn't want it. I didn't want the responsibility of looking after another human life when I felt like I couldn't even keep going myself. I protested even after Queen Serenity gave me back my memory, but while I was trying to get out of it, Sakura woke up and stared at me for the longest time. The first thing she asked me was, are you my mommy? All reluctance I had of looking after her disappeared when she said that. I realized she was like me, she had no one to look after her or to care for her except me" Chloe explained.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't just for her benefit" Amelia suggested.  
  
"Girls we're going to have to stop worrying about Sakura and start worrying about Siara" came Marco's voice, then he jumped up on to the kitchen table. "After the kind of power that she showed last night and the way she acted, it means that her dark side has been slowly released. We have to figure out why Sol has talked her into doing all this stuff, because the longer this goes on for the more we run the risk of losing her" Marco explained. "The question we have to ask is why is Sol doing this."  
  
"That's easy, to get Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity so he can kill them" Sarah replied.  
  
"But he could've done that already Sarah, he has the power himself to do it. He doesn't need Siara's help to do that" Marco said.  
  
"Do you have any idea's Marco?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I think someone is pulling Sol, Hades and Nebular's strings, but who has enough power to control all three of them? We have to start looking into this now. Amelia your going to ask Siara if Sol has mentioned anything to her about someone more powerful then him or something. Chloe and Sarah your going to keep and eye on Hades" Marco explained.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Now that my dear is something that if I told you, then I would have to kill you" Marco smiled then walked off, leaving them their orders. * * * (Siara's Room)  
  
"Siara, can I come in?" asked Amelia from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes" came Siara's sad voice.  
  
"What's wrong Siara? You've been up here all day" Amelia asked as she saw Siara laying on her bed with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I can't believe I was going to kill Nebular. I'm not like that, so why did I react like that?" Siara asked. "Well Sakura was a good friend of yours and when you heard what Nebular had done, you reacted the same way anyone would have. Chloe proved that with the death grip she had around Nebular's neck. If I had the same kind of power you were using last night, I would've done the same thing" Amelia explained.  
  
"But still, would you have killed her" Siara asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you that Siara, because I don't know what I would've done, I had a hard enough time from transforming and blasting Nebular into oblivion. I may've killed her for trying to make Jupiter kill Callisto. I can also see that something else is bothering you" Amelia said.  
  
"Well it's what Sol said about Callisto only being a scout in training and that she had no right to be one of my scouts, but that's not true. Mother wouldn't have assigned her as one of my scouts if she didn't have complete faith in her, and I'm mad at him for not being able to see that" Siara replied her sad look turning into one of anger.  
  
"Sol is very heartless Siara, he doesn't know how to see truth when all he sees are lies. I wouldn't worry about him too much Siara, he doesn't worry about what happens to any of us" Amelia told her.  
  
"That's not true Amelia, he said he cares for me" Siara insisted.  
  
"Siara, you know that on the moon, you had a twin sister right?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was killed by Beryl and the Negaverse, what about her?" Siara replied "It doesn't matter, look I want to know if Sol has mentioned anyone higher up then him, like a boss or something" Amelia said.  
  
"No he hasn't" was all Siara said.  
  
"What are his plans Siara, do you even know?" Amelia asked.  
  
"He just told me that he needed us to collect energy for him, he didn't tell me what for or who for, he just said that he needed our help to do it so I agreed" Siara replied quickly, starting to sound a little frustrated with all these questions.  
  
"So you don't have a problem with using your powers for evil?" Amelia asked, receiving a sharp look from Siara. "Look Siara, we're only worried that he's using you. Me especially Siara, I don't want to see you hurt the way he has done to many girls before you."  
  
"Sol is not using me Amelia, he loves me, he said so" Siara said quietly, trying as hard as she could to contain her anger.  
  
"He doesn't love you Siara, he loved Princess Serenity your sister, who dumped him for Prince Endymion and that pain drove him to insanity which he has carried on into this life!" Amelia just about yelled.  
  
"Y.your wrong" Siara stammered, then regained herself. "Get out Amelia, I don't want to hear anymore" Siara ordered.  
  
"Siara don't do this, I'm your best friend, I wouldn't lie to you about something this important. Sol is using you to find and kill Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion" Amelia tried to get through to her, but it was no use.  
  
"Get out!" Siara hissed.  
  
Amelia shook her head and walked towards the door before stopping and looking at Siara. "If you only knew how much it hurts Siara, to not be able to tell you how I feel" she thought, then walked out into the hallway. "I'll just make Sol tell me what I need to know" Amelia said quietly to herself then walked towards the basement, which Sol had made his room.  
  
As she was walking away, she didn't notice that she hadn't closed Siara's door properly and that Hades silently slipped through while her back was turned. He jumped up on to Siara's bed, startling her.  
  
"Leave me alone you little monster" Siara spat.  
  
"Now, now that's no way to talk to someone who was about to give you a present" Hades said in mocking kind of voice.  
  
"What kind of present, if it's coming from you, it can't be all that good" Siara told him.  
  
"Actually it's from your father, he told me to give it to you when I thought you were ready to handle it's power, but if you don't want it that's fine" Hades replied, then was about to jump of the bed when Siara stopped him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Hades smiled evilly and back flipped, causing a black broach to appear, that landed in Siara's hands. "Look inside it" Hades said as he looked at the confusion on her face.  
  
She did as he told her, and what she found was a black version of the Imperium Sliver Crystal. It was glowing with a dark purple aura. "What is it?" she gasped.  
  
"This is the Black Imperium Crystal, also known as the Black Moon Crystal. It is three times stronger then the Sliver Crystal and ten thousand years older then the Sliver Crystal. This will allow you to become Sailor Hecate and it will give you more power to help Sol and his mission. After the display of power you showed last night, I believe your ready to handle this new power" Hades explained. "Just shout out the words, Black Moon Power" he added.  
  
Siara nodded and stood up, then she shouted out. "Black Moon Power!" Black dragon like wings emerged from her back as black ribbons exploded out from her broach, forming the white body part of her fuku. They then wrapped around her legs and arms like snakes until they had formed her gloves and black knee high boots. Her skirt shot out and was also black, like her tiara and lipstick. As the transformation finished, the wings disappeared and she struck pose like Sailor Moon's. Hades watched as her blue eyes turned black, knowing that the power of the crystal had taken control now, and was filling her every being with dark energy. He smiled, knowing that the real fun was about to begin.  
  
"Finally I'm free, both Princess Hecate and Siara are too nice, it makes me sick to think that they're part of me. Well not any longer, things are going to be a lot different from now on" Sailor Hecate said evilly. "Thank you Hades for releasing me, my father will reward you well when he arrives" she added.  
  
Hades was about to say something, but he noticed a shadow coming from the door way, as did Sailor Hecate. Both of them turned around to see Chloe staring at them, but mostly at Sailor Hecate with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Siara, what has he done to you" Chloe asked, her transformation stick at the ready.  
  
"Do not ask questions! Now go away" Sailor Hecate hissed.  
  
"I don't obey evil, even if you're the one that is evil. Nova Star Power!" Chloe yelled as flash bright light erupted from the star stick, blinding Hades and Hecate. When the light died down Nova was standing there and suddenly a staff of white light appeared in her hand that then became solid. "Release her Hades!" Nova demanded.  
  
"But I don't want to be released" Hecate said coldly as crackling dark energy appeared in her hand. "Take this!" she screamed, firing the attack at Nova, but Nova jumped to the side at the last second, rolling forward on the ground. She was up and running before Hecate could do anything. "Hades, send Nebular to destroy her!" Hecate commanded. * * * (Nova)  
  
Nova had just made it out of the house as Nebular jumped out of the window three stories up, this didn't stop Nova from running like crazy. She ran into the forest with Nebular close behind her. Nova jumped into the trees, knowing that her training would allow her to use the trees as cover, but she was wrong. Nebular had followed her into the trees and had started to fire blasts from her staff.  
  
"You won't escape Nova, stronger and faster then you!" Nebular yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah but you forgot that I'm smarter, which makes me more than a match for you" Nova shot back, as she decided to open a warp hole, but as she was going through it, Nebular dive tackled her and they both ended up on the other side in Tokyo.  
  
They both jumped up and started fighting with their staff's, but they were both equally matched in skill so they were mostly blocking and dodging each other.  
  
"Blazing Star!" Nebular screamed as she jumped backwards, firing the ball of burning energy.  
  
"Nova Fire!" Nova counted, casting her own attack, that collided with Nebular's causing both of them to explode and send both the scouts flying backwards from each other.  
  
"You'll pay for that" Nebular snarled as she pointed the tip of the staff at Nova and fired the blade shaped energy at her.  
  
"Nova Strike!" Nova yelled, the orb at the top of her staff releasing an energy wave that ripped apart the roof of the building they were fighting on.  
  
Both attacks missed each other and hit Nova and Nebular.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" they screamed in pain.  
  
Nova fell to the ground, some parts of her badly burnt, and the rest of her singed in countless places, while Nebular got out of it considerably unscathed.  
  
"I told you Nova, I'm stronger then you" Nebular laughed as she started walking forward, when she was just inches away from Nova she kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying. "Blazing Star!" she yelled again, this time Nova couldn't defend herself and was hit with the blast which hit with full force.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Nova screamed as she felt the impact break a bone or two and rip parts of her flesh through the fuku. She knew there was only one place she could go now if she wanted to survive. She lifted her staff into the air as best she could and concentrated. "NOVA FLASH!" she shouted, the orb releasing a flash that blinded Nebular long enough for Nova to open a warp hole, and disappear.  
  
"NO!" Nebular yelled in anger. * * * (Lita's Place)  
  
Lita walked in the door to find Sakura watching cartoons on the tv, she also noticed that the dishes had been done and everything had been picked up. She had been a little lazy for the past couple of days for some reason.  
  
"Did you clean up Sakura?" Lita asked, then felt stupid for asking and silently thought. "No Lita, the magical house clean fairies came along and did it."  
  
"Yeah, I don't like messy things" Sakura replied, letting Lita know that Sakura was most definitely her daughter.  
  
"What are you watching?" Lita asked.  
  
"Cardcaptors, this is how I got my name. From watching this all the time" Sakura explained.  
  
"What does that have to do with your name?" Lita asked again.  
  
"The main character is a girl name Sakura and she has magical powers" Sakura replied.  
  
Lita was about to say something when above them a warp hole appeared, and suddenly Nova fell out of it, badly hurt, she was then followed by her staff that fell through as well and hit her in the head.  
  
"Nova!" Lita yelled in shock as she ran to her side. "What happened? Who did this? Sakura there's a box in my cupboard that has some bandages in it, go get"  
  
"Nebular.she's been.ordered.to kill me" Nova explained between breaths as Sakura hurried off to get bandages for her fallen friend.  
  
"Who ordered her to do that? Was it Sol?" Lita asked, still in shock.  
  
"No.it was.Sailor Hecate" Nova said, before wincing in pain. "We have to get out of here Lita, before Nebular tracks me down, it won't take her long to figure out where I've gone and nothing will stop her from finding out where you live" she explained quickly. She said it so fast that Lita only just understood each word.  
  
"I understand, I have a place we can lay low for a while, but we're going to have to leave town" Lita told her.  
  
"That's fine.the further away.the better the moment.Don't tell the others yet.Tell them when.we get there" Nova said.  
  
"Here are the bandages mommy" Sakura said as she came running back with enough bandages to turn Nova into a mummy.  
  
"Nova, your going to have to transform, I think people will start asking a lot of questions if they see me helping a sailor scout" Lita explained.  
  
Nova nodded, and focused on detransforming which caused her some pain as her injuries became worse. Lita started bandaging up her arms and legs where a lot of the injuries were, but the worse was the one that had made a large burn on Chloe's stomach. Her skin was burnt and bleeding, so Lita wrapped the bandages around the wound quickly trying to be as careful as possible, trying not cause anymore pain for her.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Where are we going mommy?" Sakura also asked.  
  
Lita looked at Sakura and said. "We're going home." Leaving both Sakura and Chloe confused, Lita went and pack a lot of her clothes into a bag and then grabbed Sakura's suit case and teddy bear. She came back out and helped Chloe up as best she could. "Sakura, can you carry this bag?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes" Sakura replied as she took the bag from her mother.  
  
"Then lets go" Lita said and they left the apartment. * * * (Later that day)  
  
Rini was out the front of Lita's apartment, deciding whether or not she should go in. The whole time during the meeting, Lita had seemed out of it, whether it had been from lack of sleep or worry about Sakura, she didn't know, only that she was worried about Lita and wanted to check on her.  
  
"Rini, what are you doing here?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Rini turned around to see Mina walking towards her with Artemis on her shoulder.  
  
"I was worried about Lita, what about you?" Rini replied.  
  
"She wanted to borrow Lita's cook book, even though she can't cook" Artemis explained, receiving a swift bonk on the head from Mina.  
  
They headed up to Lita's apartment without saying a word, that was until they found the apartment door wide opened and Lita and Sakura no where to been found. They almost had a heart attack when they saw the small amount of blood on the floor.  
  
"Where is she?" Rini asked in a panic.  
  
"Don't panic Rini, for all we know she could've cut herself while she was cooking" Artemis said trying to calm her down, and himself.  
  
"But there's no food on the on the bench and there would be a trail of blood, wouldn't there?" Mina asked, fear could be heard in her voice. "I'll try her on the communicator" she added.  
  
"Good idea" Rini said.  
  
Mina pushed the green button on her communicator watch, and waited for Lita to activate her watch. * * * (Lita)  
  
Lita sat frozen on the plane and was thankful when her watch started going of.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My communicator, I'll be back in a second" Lita said as she got up, leaving Sakura staring out the window next to Chloe who looked exactly like Lita did.  
  
"I hate planes, I really, really hate planes" Chloe kept muttering.  
  
Lita was almost to the bathroom when she was stopped by a fly attendant. "I'm sorry miss but your going to have to return to your seat, we're flying into a storm so we might experience some turbulence" the woman explained.  
  
"I have medication I need to take and I haven't been to the bathroom since we left Tokyo, I really need to go, I'll only be a few seconds" Lita replied.  
  
"Alright, don't take too long" the woman told her.  
  
"Thank you" Lita said and quickly ducked into the bathroom, and opened her watch to see Mina's face staring back at her. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean what is it? Where are you? We came over to your place and the door was wide opened. What's going on Lita?" Mina demanded.  
  
"I have some business I need to take care of back home, I'll be back in a few days, now I have to go we're flying into a storm" Lita explained.  
  
"Flying? But you hate flying" Mina replied.  
  
"I know but it's the fastest way, I just want the flight to be over" Lita told her.  
  
"But what exactly are you doing Lita, what business do you have to take care of?" Mina asked again.  
  
"It's sort of scout business, I'll contact you when I get there ok?" Lita said and didn't give her enough time to reply as she turned her watch to normal mode and switched off the communicator mode.  
  
"Miss your going to have to return to your seat now" came the woman's voice as she also knocked on the door.  
  
"Ok" Lita said, then left, and returned to her seat where she resume the frozen look of fear she had before she stood up.  
  
"Why do you two look scared?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because we hate flying" both of them told her unison.  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time Sakura, right now isn't a good time to discus it" Lita said to the girl who was having the time of her life on her first plane trip. * * * (Back At Tokyo)  
  
"I wonder what's wrong? You don't think Nebular attacked her do you?" Serena asked.  
  
Mina had contacted the others and called an emergency meeting to tell them about Lita so they didn't find themselves in the same position as herself and Rini did.  
  
"Maybe, but she wouldn't have gone back to where ever it was that she use to live" Darien pointed out.  
  
"Do you think we should track her down and go there?" Rei asked.  
  
"That's to dangerous, what if youma's are sent out while you were gone? There would be no one to fight them" Luna said. "Lita needs some time alone to deal with finding out about Sakura, this might do her some good. I'm sure most of you have noticed that's she's been a bit out of it lately" she added.  
  
"Well wouldn't you Luna if someone told you that you had a daughter that you don't remember" Artemis said. "I know I would be more then surprised and confused too."  
  
Rini and Tucarius looked at each other and really had to stop from saying anything or laughing, but this caught Luna's attention. "What's the matter with you two?" she asked.  
  
"Just what Artemis said, that's all" Rini said.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Luna asked, then noticed the look they had that they were keeping from them. "Well come on spit it out" Luna told them.  
  
"We really shouldn't tell you, Puu will kill us if we told you about Diana, oops!" Tucarius said, knowing he has said too much when his sister smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Who's Diana?" Artemis asked.  
  
"She's yours and Luna's daughter" Rini said, and all of them laughed as Artemis and Luna's expression widened with surprise then went bright red.  
  
"What was that you were saying about surprised and confused Artemis?" Mina laughed.  
  
"Ah.Um.Oh leave me alone!" Artemis snapped. * * * (Siara's Place)  
  
"I'm sorry Princess, but she got away. I think she's left the city so we shouldn't have to worry about her" Nebular reported.  
  
"Fine, but if she shows up I want to know so I can personally eliminate her" Princess Hecate said evilly. "Marco come in here!" she yelled.  
  
A few seconds later, Marco walked into the small theater sized room where Niribu and Centuri stood with Nebular kneeling in front of Princess Hecate who had Hades and Sol standing on both sides of her. He was unaware of what was going on, but the looks on both Centuri and Niribu told him something wasn't right.  
  
"You called?" Marco asked.  
  
"It has come to my attention Marco that I don't need two guardian's. I want you to leave, now" Hecate told him coldly.  
  
"Hecate!" Centuri exclaimed.  
  
"What is going on?" Marco demanded, knowing this wasn't the same Hecate he knew, then he saw her black eyes and knew exactly what was going on and he looked straight at Hades who was smiling evilly. "You gave her the Black Moon Crystal! How could you Hades?!" Marco yelled.  
  
"I followed my orders Marco, the ones given to me by her father, now do as you were told and get out" Hades replied.  
  
"Hecate don't listen to his lies, or Sol's you can break free of the Black Moon Crystal's power if you try" Marco pleaded.  
  
"But I don't want to break free of it's power Marco, this is who I am. The most power being on this planet and universe" Hecate laughed, black energy crackling around her. "Hades, show him to the door" Hecate commanded.  
  
"My pleasure" Hades said then started glowing with a dark purple aura, suddenly Hades grew in size until he was the size of a full grown panther. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time Marco" he growled walking forward, ignoring the surprised and frightened looks on Niribu and Centuri's face.  
  
"So you haven't forgotten how to that, fortunately, neither have I" Marco replied and before Hades knew what had happened, Marco had grown at least one size bigger then him. "You seem surprised Hades, don't be because when you get to my age you gain more power and more strength, and I'm simply too strong for you to fight, you would be signing your own death sentence" Marco explained.  
  
"We'll see!" Hades yelled as he leapt at Marco with his claws ready to rip Marco to pieces.  
  
"Too slow" Marco laughed, then like a blur, Marco moved about ten feet away and Hades landed where he had been standing. "I'm not going to spill any blood like I easily could, so I'll just go. If Hecate doesn't want me around anymore, fine" Marco said, as he shrunk back to his normal size, then headed for the door.  
  
"Marco wait!" Centuri called and ran after him.  
  
"It's ok Centuri, remember what I made you promise?" Marco asked.  
  
"Yes" Centuri replied.  
  
"Well this kind of situation counts, but I want you to watch yourself, the Siara and Hecate we knew are gone. That girl in there is possessed by the Black Moon Crystal, all she feels is evil, she'll be unpredictable and will turn on you in a second. Follow all of her orders if you want to keep your life, but if you get the chance, destroy the Crystal and you'll set her free" Marco explained.  
  
"I promise I'll set her free Marco even if it's the last thing I do, I will set her free" Centuri promised him.  
  
"I wouldn't say that Centuri, it very well could be you're the last thing you do. Just be careful, I hope to see you all again when this is all over" Marco said, then walked off without looking back.  
  
The End For Now Next Time: What will Marco do now? Will Chloe be ok? Find out next time when Sammy accidentally mistakes Siara as Serena and bites off more then he can chew. Chapter 9: Mistaken Identity 


	9. Mistaken Identity

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 9 Mistaken Identity  
  
"Back again" Lita thought as she stared out the window of the cab, as they drove down the drive way.  
  
She wasn't the only one, Sakura staring out the window with wide eyes as she stared at the all the cherry blossom trees, the trees from which her name came from. They were starting to lose they're beautiful flower that grew on them, so the road was scattered with them.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Lita asked.  
  
"Uh huh" Sakura agreed quietly, trying not wake Chloe who was leaning against the window asleep and was snoring peacefully, a small trail drool running down the window that reminded Lita of the way Serena slept most of the time.  
  
"Does she always sleep like that?" Lita asked, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Yeah all the time" Sakura replied, obviously use to it.  
  
Lita just giggled a little, she then heard Sakura gasp loudly and looked to see what it was, but she should've realized what it was. The cab had pulled up in front of an old style mansion.  
  
"Who's lives here?" Sakura asked. "This house is bigger then Siara's and her house is very big" she added.  
  
"Well Sakura, this is where I grew up until two years ago" Lita explained. "Then I moved away for my own reasons."  
  
Lita opened the door and Sakura and her stepped out, she then walked around to Chloe's side and opened the door, only to have Chloe tumble out, landing on her face.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah I was" Chloe growled as she pushed back some of the reawaken pain, then she looked up and saw the house and her jaw was instantly laying on the ground. "This place is even bigger then my parents old house. How rich are you Lita?" she asked in shock.  
  
"You know, I'm not exactly sure. The fourth level of the house has twenty rooms, all of which have on suits, same with the second and third level. On the bottom level is the kitchen, the rooms of the house staff, there's the main living room that from what I can remember is a bit bigger then a basketball court, though I was young then so it seemed bigger. There's the dining room with a table that can sit I think about forty people, there's also a games room that has a pool table, dart board things like that. It was where dad spent time with his friends when he wasn't working. There's a library on the third floor, a lot of good books in there, Amy would have a field day in there, we'd never get her out. My favorite place though is in the green house out the back and we also have a few houses" Lita explained.  
  
"I haven't been riding in such a long time" Chloe sighed.  
  
"Well if you heal up fast enough maybe you'll get the chance" Lita suggested.  
  
"Miss Lita, is that you?" came an old man's voice, that even after two years, Lita still recognized.  
  
"Mr. Peterson?" she asked as she turned to see the old man walking towards them.  
  
"It's been such a long time, it is nice to see you again Miss Lita" Mr. Peterson replied, then he noticed Sakura and Chloe, well lets face it, who wouldn't notice a girl with pure white hair and bandages around her mostly. "And who might you two be?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Chloe Chang" Chloe bowed.  
  
"What's your name little girl?" Peterson asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kino" she said happily, catching Peterson by surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, looking at Lita to explain.  
  
"Um, there's no sane way to explain it so just trust me and believe me Peterson when I tell you, she is my daughter" Lita replied, only receiving a confused look and look that Lita interpreted as, is she joking or just plain crazy? "Look I know it may sound strange, but it's one hundred percent true, I'm not crazy and I'm not hooked on anything" Lita added.  
  
"How about we talk about this inside, we really need to change this bandage around my stomach" Chloe explained as the pain killers she had taken while on the plane started to ware off.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Chloe I forgot all about your injuries" Lita apologized.  
  
"What's going on Miss Lita?" Peterson asked.  
  
"At the moment Peterson I really would like it if you would stop asking questions because at the moment I can't answer them. All I can tell you is that there is psycho woman who wants to kill me, Sakura and Chloe, that's all I can tell you at the moment so please don't ask anymore questions" Lita pleaded.  
  
"Ok, but your going to have to explain later" Peterson told her as he took the suit case and bag from Lita and then they all went inside. * * * (Back In Tokyo)  
  
"So we agree that we all can't go after Lita, some of us need to stay here" Rei said.  
  
"Well Serena you'll have to stay here because you're the only one who can destroy youma's" Luna said.  
  
"No, look all of you need to go, Zeptha and I can handle things until you get back" Tucarius explained.  
  
"I should probably stay too" Rini admitted. "After all I haven't know Lita as long as most of you" she added.  
  
"You just want to stay so you can try to find out who Zeptha is" Tucarius said.  
  
"Your going to need some more fire power then that so I guess I'll be staying too" Alex told them.  
  
"More fire power? Zeptha could handle everything by himself if the need arises" Tucarius laughed. "Really?" asked Rini.  
  
"He could blow up the moon if he wanted to Rini, that's why he was the champion of the Negamoon, he has power that we won't ever have unless we train day and night like he was forced to" Tucarius explained.  
  
"Why don't you three come along then if that's true? We all deserve some time off after all the fighting we've been through" Serena suggested.  
  
"Serena, aren't you forgetting a little thing called, school?" Luna asked slyly.  
  
"Oh yeah, and we don't have any money for a plane fair either and I doubt our parents will let us go" Serena replied.  
  
"Maybe we can use Luna Ball to hypnotize them" Mina said.  
  
"We still don't have any money" Amy said.  
  
"We don't need an airplane to get there though" Rini said suddenly, all of them just gave her a, she's gone nuts look. "We can ask Zeptha to make a warp hole for us and take us there" Rini explained.  
  
"But how do we get back if he's going to be here?" Rei asked.  
  
Luna was about to say something when the watch communicators started going off. Instantly they all had them opened and were staring at Lita's face on the screens.  
  
"Lita would you care to explain what is going?" Luna asked as she hopped on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all where I was going first, but it was important that I moved fast. Sailor Nova got attacked and was almost killed by Nebular" Lita told them.  
  
"What?!" they all asked in unison.  
  
"Here I'll let Chloe tell you, though, she's a little out of it because she had to take some pain killers" Lita warned them as she handed the watch to Chloe.  
  
"Siara isn't Siara anymore" Chloe said instantly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hades that little fur ball gave her something, I heard shout out the words Black Moon Power, she became Sailor Hecate, Her eyes were black, she had no feeling what so ever, I knew straight away she had been turned evil and I wasn't going to stay around. So I fled, she sent Nebular after me to destroy me, eventually she caught up to me and we fought, only I got hurt more then her. I could only think of one place to go and that was to Lita's, but I realized that Nebular would track me down, so I told Lita we had to get out of town for awhile" Chloe explained.  
  
"Black Moon Power? Nah, it couldn't be" Luna muttered quietly.  
  
"What's wrong Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"The only way your sister could've become truly evil is if she now had in her possession the Black Imperium Crystal, or the Black Moon Crystal as it is also know. It's stronger then the Sliver Crystal and grants the user great power, but the catch is that the user also becomes victim to the evil that is required to use it. So if she has this crystal, it will be bringing out her full power, making her stronger, but will also cause to lose all good emotions. All she'll feel is evil and that's all she'll want to be is evil. This means Serena, you will have to fight her when the time comes, that will be the only way to save her. Destroying the crystal and healing her with yours" Luna explained.  
  
"Luna this isn't the time" Serena told her.  
  
"Hey Lita do you want us to go there" Rini asked as Chloe passed the watch back Lita.  
  
"No, stay there from what Chloe's told me things are going to start getting more intense. We'll be alright, Nebular will never find us, we should be back in a few days though so don't worry. Ok see yah's" Lita replied and switched off her communicator.  
  
"Lita's right scouts, if Siara has the Black Moon Crystal then she's going to be a lot stronger" Luna told them again.  
  
"I'm going home to catch up on some sleep, see yah's later" Tucarius said and started walking off.  
  
"Say, that's not a bad idea" Serena agreed while letting out a loud yawn.  
  
"I'm going ice skating, anyone want to join me?" Rini asked.  
  
"Why not, I haven't been skating for awhile" Alex said. "You can skate right?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Rini replied.  
  
"Because Darien told me a funny story about your mother's first time skating and I was just wondering if I was to expect the same thing from you" Alex explained.  
  
"It wasn't my first time skating, it had just been a long time that's all" Serena said in her own defense.  
  
"That and your such a klutz that it didn't matter anyway" Rei added and everyone started laughing at Serena.  
  
"Why you guy's always so mean to me! WAAAHHHH!" Serena cried making everyone regret laughing at her. * * * (Siara's Place)  
  
"But shouldn't we change your hair first Siara?" Amelia asked, trying to keep Siara from walking out the door.  
  
"No I won't change my hair Amelia" Siara replied sharply trying to push past her. "And I don't want an escort either" she hissed.  
  
"Fine, but you just remember, if the scouts catch you, then it's your fault Siara" Amelia snapped, getting fed us with the way Siara was acting, even if she was being controlled by the Black Moon Crystal.  
  
Siara then left without another word, leaving Amelia furious at her. Sarah who had been listening walked up behind Amelia and said. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, you try and find out what Sol and Hades are up to." With that said, she also left. * * * (Later that day)  
  
Siara had walked around town looking at the sites but what she really wanted to do was buy some clothes, but she fell into the same trap Serena usually fell into. The Video Arcade. She had spent almost all of her money there on the one Sailor V game that still had the highest score put there by Amy.  
  
"This game is rigged!" Siara just about yelled, but still put more money into the machine, ignoring anyone that kept mistaking her for the person Serena that she didn't even know, but figured it was the person Marco had said looked like her.  
  
While Siara was playing her last game, a guy with big muscles came up and started hassling her. "So what do you say we get out of this place, only children come here" George said.  
  
"Well you should be right at home shouldn't you?" Siara replied, but George ignored her.  
  
"You know these games are all rigged don't you?" he asked, still not getting the hint.  
  
"You don't say?" was Siara's reply.  
  
"You know I really don't like being talked to like that, now lets go little girl" George said, his true colors showing as he grabbed Siara's arm.  
  
"Look if you don't let go of me big boy, I'm going to start screaming my head off" Siara warned, her eye's burning into his.  
  
"I said let's go so let's go" George said, obviously thinking she was bluffing.  
  
Siara just shook her head and took deep breath but just as she was about to start screaming, George let out a loud grunt, then his eyes glazed over and he toppled forward. Siara looked up to see that a guy about Amelia's age, eighteen or so had hit George in the back of the neck, right in the spot that puts them to sleep.  
  
"Hi, my name is Calen" he said smoothly.  
  
"Great" Siara thought. "See yah later" she said and pushed past him, giving him the cold shoulder, in fact if she had been any colder, his whole body would've been frozen.  
  
"What that's it?" he asked, stunned at her coldness.  
  
"What do you want me to start acting all girly? Start following you around and not leaving you alone and make you think I have a crush on you? Would that make you feel good about yourself to have a girl follow you around every where like most of the pathetic girls in this town would?" Siara asked mockingly.  
  
"Well at least you would be expressing some emotions" Calen shot back.  
  
"Turn around and I'll show some emotion" Siara threatened.  
  
"Serena, is that you?" came Andrew's voice.  
  
"Not again" Siara growled silently.  
  
"So that's your name" Calen said.  
  
"I'm not this Serena person, now leave me alone" Siara replied, pushing Calen backwards into Andrew then she left with looking back.  
  
She got outside before Calen caught up with her. "What is your problem? Is that how you treat someone who helped you out?" he asked in disbelieve. * * * (Sammy)  
  
"Hey is that your sister" Bobby asked in an almost drooling tone.  
  
Sammy turned to where his friend was staying and sure enough he saw a girl that looked like his sister, only she had black hair and was wearing clothes that his dad would blow head gasket over. "If that is her, then dad is going to kill her" Sammy replied, then he scrunched up the paper he had in his head and threw it at her. "Hey Meat Ball head!" he called, as the paper hit her. He watched as the girl slowly turned around and stared directly at him with her completely black eyes, then her face twisted into an evil glaze, scaring the living daylights out of Sammy. "That's not Serena" he said in a frightened voice.  
  
"Hey kid come here so I can turn you into a pile of mush!" the girl yelled at him, then started running towards him.  
  
"I'm out of here" Sammy told Bobby, then was off before Bobby knew what had happened.  
  
Sammy ran down the street with the psycho in hot pursuit, he pushed past people trying to gain some distance between them, knowing that he was catching up. "Please god if you let me live I promise I won't tease Serena anymore" Sammy silently pleaded as he ran to a construction yard. "I can hide in here" Sammy thought, but then his hopes died when he saw that the gates were closed and locked, then however he saw a hole just big enough for someone a bit bigger then him to crawl through.  
  
"Hey stop right there kid!" the girl shouted as she ran around the corner.  
  
"See yah sucker" Sammy called, then crawled through the hole. He was up and running in no time though, then for some reason he turned around, just in time to see the girl soar over the wooden fence, then land stare straight at him. "How did you do that?" Sammy asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter because in a few seconds, your not going to be around to find out" she threatened as she walked towards him, showing him her clenched fist.  
  
"I thought you were my sister, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" Sammy begged.  
  
"Too late kid" she replied, then held her black broach into the air. "Black Moon Power!" she yelled, transforming right in front of him.  
  
"Y.you're a sailor scout" he stammered once she finished the transformation and stood just inches from his face. "Your suppose to be good, you can't hurt me" Sammy said, trying to get away but she now had him pinned against a wall.  
  
"Whoever said we're suppose to be good?" Sailor Hecate asked evilly. * * * (Outside)  
  
Serena and Tucarius were walking home, when they saw the girl jump over the fence, instantly they knew it who it was because of the pig tails. Then they heard Sammy's voice on the other side.  
  
"This can't be good" Serena thought as she ran to the hole in the fence, but found that she was too big.  
  
"Stand back" Tucarius told her.  
  
She stepped aside as Tucarius jumped into the air and smash kicked the fence hard enough to knock three planks of wood away. Then for once actually landed without falling over.  
  
"Look there they are" Luna said.  
  
Serena and Tucarius ran across the construction yard quickly as Siara finished transforming, she had Sammy pinned against a wall and unbeknown to Sammy, one of her hands had crackling dark energy around it. Just as she was about to punch Sammy with the dark energy, Serena jumped forward and grabbed Sammy then both of them rolled forward as Siara punched the wall, leaving a great spider web like crack in it.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here?" Sammy asked, though he didn't care, for once he was glad she was here.  
  
"Get Sammy out of here" Tucarius said as he pulled his necklace off. "Crescent Knight Transformation!"  
  
Sammy's eye's went wide as he watched Tucarius transform into the Crescent Knight.  
  
"So you're the klutz of a warrior, Crescent Knight?" Sailor Hecate asked. "I resent that klutz remark" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
"I don't remember you from the moon, so who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm from the future, now leave this boy alone" Crescent Knight told her.  
  
"I don't think so, he needs to be shown some respect" Hecate explained.  
  
"Not on my watch you won't because I'm the Crescent Knight, I'm champion of the moon family and Prince of Crystal Tokyo and I won't let the innocent be harmed by psycho's like you" Crescent Knight said, pointing his sword at her in a dramatic pose. "In the name of the Moon and the future of Crystal Tokyo, I will punish you!"  
  
"No Crescent, don't hurt her!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Serena what are you saying?! Let him kick her butt!" Sammy exclaimed, only receiving a sharp look from Sailor Hecate that made him shut up.  
  
"Serena this isn't the time" Luna snapped, forgetting that she was near Sammy.  
  
"Hey, you can talk!" Sammy cried in surprise.  
  
"Siara please stop this" Serena pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm no longer Siara, I'm Princess Hecate, evil ruler of the Dark side of the Moon and I'm also Sailor Hecate the most powerful of all scouts" she laughed evilly.  
  
"That can't be Siara, Serena" Sammy whispered. "She's a scout" he added. Crescent Knight ignoring his mother's pleas leapt at Hecate and went to kick her, only she drew her hands back then released a beam of black energy that hit Crescent Knight and threw him into the wall.  
  
"Crescent Knight!" Serena screamed. "I have to make sure he's ok, but I can't leave Sammy" she thought.  
  
"Serena!" she heard Sammy cry, she turned around and saw that Hecate had launched the same attack them, so not having enough time to move, Serena covered Sammy with her own body and took the full force of the impact.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" she cried out in pain.  
  
"Serena!" Sammy yelled.  
  
When the smoke disappeared, Serena was laying on top of Sammy in a large crater made by the attack. Her back was cut and had blood running down it, she felt like all her energy had been drained all at once. "I have no choice" she thought, pulling out her own broach, she then fought against the pain and stood up. "Moon Crystal Power!" she screamed.  
  
"What?!" Sammy shouted in shock as he watched his own sister transform into Sailor Moon. "This can't be, Serena is Sailor Moon. My klutzy, airhead, cry baby of a sister is Sailor Moon" he thought.  
  
"So your Sailor Moon? You weren't on the moon either, so how can you be a scout?" Hecate asked.  
  
"I was on the moon Hecate, I'm your SISTER!" Sailor Moon yelled at her.  
  
"My sister is dead, my mother couldn't bring her back because she used up to much energy sending every body into the future, so I'll ask again who are you?" she asked again, this time her voice hinting anger.  
  
"No, you were kidnapped when we were born in this time, that's why we never knew of each other" Sailor Moon insisted.  
  
"That's enough!" Hecate yelled, her black tiara starting to glow. "If you won't tell me then I'll destroy you for impersonating a scout" she kept going as she took off her tiara and it turned into a discus.  
  
"I hope it works this time" Sailor Moon thought as she activated her own tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" they both yelled, and threw their discus's at the same time.  
  
Both tiara's clashed together, making a loud noise. The tiara's continued to push against one another but it was no use, both Hecate and Moon were concentrating to hard to let the other win, so they called back their tiara's. Crescent Knight let out a loud groan as he stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his shoulders, then his mind was brought back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Crescent Knight, get Sammy out of here now!" Sailor Moon ordered.  
  
"Yes mother" Crescent Knight sighed then ran over to Sammy who he just picked up and continued running without stopping.  
  
"Put me down!" Sammy demanded.  
  
"No chance of that kid, mum told me to get you out of here and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Crescent Knight told him.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you just call my sister, mum?" Sammy asked.  
  
"That's right, I'm her son from a thousand years in the future, Rini is her daughter from a thousand years in the future. I came back to help mother and the scouts because this new enemy is extremely powerful" Crescent Knight said in one breath.  
  
"Well that explains your klutziness" Sammy agreed.  
  
"Would you rather me let Sailor Hecate destroy you?" Crescent Knight asked in threatening voice as he ran behind a small trailer that had been set up for the head builder of the construction site.  
  
"Ok, just put me down, we need to help Serena" Sammy said.  
  
"You can't help Sammy, you don't have any powers. You would only put Sailor Moon and yourself in danger" Crescent Knight told him, then saw that Sammy was about to protest, so he smacked him the back of the neck and knocked him out. "I don't have time for this" he thought as he dropped Sammy on the ground, then opened his communicator. "Everyone, get to the construction site near the arcade on the double, we need help. Sailor Moon is fighting Sailor Hecate" he told them.  
  
"What did you say?" Rei asked.  
  
"We'll be there in a couple of seconds" Rini replied.  
  
Crescent Knight switched off his communicator and ran back to where his mother was fighting.  
  
"I told you Hecate I don't want to fight you, so please don't make me!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to destroy you then!" Hecate yelled and threw her dark energy at Sailor Moon, sending her flying backwards into Crescent Knight. "No body can stop me!" Sailor Hecate laughed.  
  
Suddenly the soft melody of a piccolo filled the air, distracting Sailor Hecate. Everything went silent and still as Zeptha slowly faded into existence in front of Sailor Moon and Crescent Knight.  
  
"Come to help your friends have you? You'll die with them" Sailor Hecate announced.  
  
"How dare you allow yourself to be corrupted by evil Sailor Hecate, I've been down that road and I know that there is a dead end waiting for you to slam into. You can't let evil control your mind Sailor Hecate, if you do all you will feel will be pain and guilt over what you have done. I have made it my own personal mission to make sure that you are released from the evil that has corrupted you" Zeptha explained.  
  
"Nice speech, but I'm not being controlled by evil, evil is being controlled by me. Here let me show you!" she yelled, and sent a wave of lightning like energy crashing down on him, but Zeptha raised his sword and absorbed the energy into it. "How did you do that! And who are you?!" Hecate demanded.  
  
"I'm Zeptha, previous champion of the Nemesis Negamoon and the Dark Moon family, now I'm the champion of Crystal Tokyo and the royal family and the scouts. I won't let you kill my charges Hecate, even if that means hurting you in the process" Zeptha warned her.  
  
"That's right!" came Sailor Mars's voice.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Earth, Chell and Venus jumped down on either side of Zeptha.  
  
"We're the sailor scouts, protectors of truth and love and the guardian of the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" Sailor Chell announced.  
  
"Nice opening sis" Crescent Knight sighed. "But your forgetting, you're a Moon Princess too, so they're your protectors as well" he explained.  
  
"Hush!" Sailor Chell replied.  
  
"Your out numbered Sailor Hecate so just give up now and hand over the Black Moon Crystal" Sailor Mars demanded, hoping to take the easy way out.  
  
"I'll never give it up! Besides I have my own scouts to help me out!" Sailor Hecate yelled at them, then suddenly Sailor Niribu dropped down next to her as Sailor Nebular and Sailor Centuri walked through a warp hole.  
  
"Your two scouts down Hecate, we still out number you eight to four" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Eight to five actually" came the cold voice of Black Knight as he too walked through a separate warp hole, his sword in his hand ready to strike at any moments. "I alone am to much of a match for you and I don't see cape boy Tuxedo Mask around any where to help you" he added with a snarl.  
  
"You should look harder then!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, they all looked up to see him standing on the half finished building, the he to joined the others. "Leave before things get out of hand" Tuxedo Mask told them.  
  
"Things already are out of hand" Sailor Centuri sighed.  
  
"Blazing Star!" Nebular yelled.  
  
"Earthquake Smash!" Earth counted quickly.  
  
"Take this!" Black Knight yelled, pointing his sword at them and releasing a wave of Negaenergy at them, but Zeptha sliced through it with his sword and absorbed the rest of it.  
  
"Black Knight! Your fight is with me!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, then when Black Knight was looking straight at him, he transformed into Prince Endymion and drew his own sword.  
  
"So your Prince Endymion. I was wondering when you would show your traitorous face" Black Knight said, then he transformed into Prince Sol, allowing Sailor Chell to see his face.  
  
"He does look like Dean" she gasped.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Crescent Knight snapped.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this Endymion. Now I can finally take my revenge!" Prince Sol yelled as he jumped forward. "Solar Tornado!" came an unfamiliar voice, suddenly a tornado of gold rose up in between them radiating with heat that forced the two groups away from each other, except Prince Sol, who could handle any kind of heat.  
  
"Where are you?!" Sol demanded.  
  
"Over here" came an emotionless voice.  
  
Prince Sol along with all the others turned around to see a sailor scout wearing a gold and white fuku, sitting on top of a truck.  
  
"Sailor Sun or should I say Princess Apolla" Sol said.  
  
"Hello brother, would you care to explain what your doing?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business, now get out of here!" Sol snapped.  
  
"None of my business? You want to barbeque people that use to be my friends I say that makes it my business Sol" Sailor Sun replied with a sharp voice.  
  
"They were never your friends Apolla, they couldn't even save you back on the moon. They told me I had to take you back to the Sun Kingdom, they didn't care if you lived or died" Sol replied.  
  
"That's not true and you know it Sol" Sailor Sun said.  
  
"Your not my sister if you defend these traitors, Solar Wind!" Sol yelled, creating a hot winds with his sword as he made slashing movements with it.  
  
The Solar Wind attack raced at her, and at the last moment Sailor Sun jumped into the air, and the attack ripped apart the truck.  
  
"Solar Blast!" Sailor Sun yelled, firing a hot gold beam from her hand.  
  
"Apollo's Sword!" Sol counted deflecting the blast with his sword.  
  
Sailor Sun landed in front of Sol and kicked him in the stomach, though it didn't do much because of his armor.  
  
"Solar Tornado!" she yelled again, this time catching Sol of guard, so he was thrown into the air, and he landed flat on back a few feet away. "Get out of here NOW!" Sailor Sun shouted at Hecate and her group.  
  
"We'll be back and we do, your all going to regret you ever crossed us" Sailor Hecate warned as she opened a big warp hole that they all went through and disappeared.  
  
Sailor Sun turned started walking away, but Sailor Earth grabbed her around the arm to stop her, though she didn't mean to grab her hard.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sailor Sun yelled, then blasted Sailor Earth backwards with her attack.  
  
"What are you doing!" Sailor Mars asked. "Your one of us, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm only here to stop Sol from crossing that line. I'm not here to help you stop Sailor Hecate or anyone else so don't expect much help from me" Sailor Sun explained coldly. They watched her walk away, totally stunned by her actions and the way she spoke to them.  
  
"Luna, I thought you said she was one of my best friends back during the sliver millennium" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She was" Luna said, stunned more then any of them.  
  
"So she's the lost scout" Zeptha thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you for showing up Zeptha" Chell said walking up to him.  
  
"See yah next time" Zeptha said and opened a warp hole.  
  
"Wait tell us who you are?" Sailor Chell asked, but he went through before he could hear her.  
  
"Give it up sis, he's not interested in you" Tucarius said as he detransformed.  
  
"I'm going to find out who he is if it's the last thing I do and I'll show him that I really like him" Sailor Chell told them in a determined voice.  
  
"You go girlfriend" Sailor Venus cheered her on.  
  
"Please don't encourage her" Tucarius pleaded. "All I hear about is, Zeptha this, Dean that" he added.  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know" Luna said, looking at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Come on lets go home" Sailor Moon sighed, not in the mood for jokes. The others agreed and they walked off after detransforming, not noticing that Zeptha had only opened a warp hole that brought him straight back out on top of the wall Sammy had been pinned against, and had heard the whole thing. "Sailor Chell, you'll only find out who I am when I'm ready to reveal myself, until then you'll just have to wait" he said quietly, then disappeared. * * * (Tucarius)  
  
"Oh no!" Tucarius suddenly yelled and started running back to the construction yard.  
  
"What" Serena called after him.  
  
"We forgot Sammy!" Tucarius called back.  
  
"OH no" Serena cried and started running back too  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next time: Sailor Sun has arrived but is she really a friend or is she foe? Can she be trusted? Will Serena be able to save Siara from the clutches of the Black Moon Crystal? Will Lita have to explain everything to Mr. Peterson? Will Chloe get to go for that horse ride? Will Sammy be able to keep Serena's secret? And will the real person in charge finally show, his or her face? But more importantly, just who is Zeptha? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 10: Rave's, Demon's and Secret Identity's 


	10. Raves, Demon’s And Secret Identity’s

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 10 Raves, Demon's And Secret Identity's  
  
Lita slept quietly in her old room that was still decked out in pictures she use to draw as kid. There was even the posters still up of the bands that she use to like, not mention it the room was still pink, her once favorite color. Suddenly Lita woke up and realized Sakura wasn't with her, she started to panic remembering that Sakura had been asleep on her bed when she had came in a laid down next to her and had accidentally fallen asleep herself.  
  
"Sakura's gone" Lita said in a panic as she rushed into the room that Chloe was staying in.  
  
"What?!" Chloe said in equal panic.  
  
"I woke up and she was gone" Lita said.  
  
"Lita, did it occur to you that maybe she went to the bathroom or went to get something to eat?" Chloe asked, starting to calm down, a bit.  
  
"Well, no, I guess it didn't" Lita admitted, feeling really foolish. "I just thought." Lita started but trailed off.  
  
"What? That Nebular tracked us down? There's no chance of that Lita, not unless she put a tracking device on either Sakura or me" Chloe replied, then after a couple of seconds she started checking her clothes for any small tracking devices, feeling paranoid.  
  
"I'm going to check the kitchen. How are your wounds coming along?" Lita asked, before she walked out.  
  
"Give me twenty four hours or so and I'll be right" Chloe said. "Most of the injuries on my arms and legs are almost gone" she added.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Lita asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm right though I'm looking forward to going horse riding" Chloe replied.  
  
"Just heal up first" Lita told her before leaving.  
  
Lita walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sakura sat at the bench eating a sandwich that the cook had obviously made for her.  
  
"There you are Sakura, I woke up and you were gone. You almost gave me a heart attack" Lita explained.  
  
"Sorry, I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you up" Sakura said.  
  
"Did you thank Mrs. Saku?" Lita asked.  
  
"I didn't make it Miss Lita" Mrs. Saku said quickly.  
  
"Huh?" Lita asked again.  
  
"She insisted on making it herself" Mrs. Saku explained.  
  
"Really? Sakura do you like making food?" Lita asked her daughter.  
  
"Uh huh, cooking's fun . I like making cakes more then anything" Sakura told her.  
  
"Wow, you'll have to show me when we go back to Tokyo" Lita replied, then notice Mrs. Saku looking at Sakura strangely. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just noticing that she does look a lot like you, but how can she be your daughter, I mean your too young to be her mother" Mrs. Saku explained.  
  
"Trust me, she is my daughter, I just really can't tell you how it's possible and before you ask, I didn't adopt her either. She's my own flesh and blood" Lita said.  
  
"Alright, so who's the father?" Saku asked, this even made Sakura stop, she didn't even know who father was.  
  
"Um.gee.he's gone" Lita said, almost in a sad tone.  
  
"You mean he left you" Saku said in an almost furious voice.  
  
"No not that gone, I mean he's gone" Lita said, stressing the last part to the cook.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lita, I didn't know" Saku replied feeling bad.  
  
"It's ok" Lita told her and she then saw Sakura's eyes look downward, she knew what Lita meant by gone.  
  
"He's dead because of me? Isn't he?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura it wasn't your fault, but the one who did will pay, I'm going to make sure of that" Lita assured her.  
  
"Lita, is someone after you?" Saku asked seriously but also very worried at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Saku there is someone after me, my daughter and even the girl up stairs" Lita sighed.  
  
"Lita you should be reporting this to the police" Saku exclaimed.  
  
"They can't do anything for us Saku, the woman that wants to kill us, is very powerful and in a way it's sort of my fault she wants to kill us" Lita explained.  
  
"Lita please tell me what is going on, we, the staff use to be your friend, the people you confided in us. You can trust us Lita, so please tell me what is going on" Saku begged.  
  
"Sakura, could you go wait in the library?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes mommy" Sakura said, she then gobbled down the rest of her sandwich then left.  
  
Lita and Saku said down, and Lita being almost as dramatic Mina sometimes had a drink of water, wanting to stall long enough and hope that someone would walk in. No one did though, so Lita proceeded to explain everything, from when she became Sailor Jupiter, to when she found out about Sakura. By the time she was done, she could've swore that Saku was about to call an asylum or something.  
  
"You wanted to know Saku so I told you, and I would be very grateful if you didn't tell anyone else" Lita added after a few seconds of complete silence.  
  
"It's a little hard to believe without some evidence" Saku admitted.  
  
"Fine, Jupiter Star Power!" Lita shouted as she pulled out her star stick.  
  
Saku almost jumped back when Lita transformed, mostly because the electricity circling around Lita was starting to scare her. After a few seconds, Sailor Jupiter was standing where Lita was.  
  
"Oh my god, you really are one of those scouts" Saku said in disbelieve, as Lita just as quickly detransformed.  
  
"Yes, now do you believe me about Sakura and this woman that's after us?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes Lita, I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Saku apologized.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I would've wanted proof as well if I was you" Lita admitted.  
  
"How can you stand it? Fighting all time. Don't you just want to be a normal teenager again and are you really going to let that sweet little girl fight with you?" Saku asked  
  
"Sure it would be good to have never found out about it, but then I would never have known about Sakura, but Queen Serenity would've found one way or another to bring Sailor Jupiter back if she was needed. As for all the fighting, well I prefer to be scout then normal teenager, because I like kicking monster butt" Lita explained, then she thought about the last thing Saku asked. "I don't know if I want Sakura to fight or not, I don't want her to fight but, I know she can handle herself in a fight so I'm really confused. What would mum do?"  
  
"Your mother, would've thought about it long and hard, then made a decision she thought was right" Saku replied.  
  
"Well looks like I have a lot of thinking to do don't I" Lita sighed as she walked away, though as she walked into the main living area she got a big shock. Sitting in one of chairs, was Ken. "Ken what are you doing here?" she almost squealed in delight at seeing her best friend.  
  
"Mr. Peterson rang and told me your back for a few day's, so I thought I would come over and see you" Ken replied.  
  
"It feels like years since I saw you last" Lita told him.  
  
"Yeah, even though we saw each other about four months ago" Ken said. * * * (Tokyo)  
  
"I can't believe, that your Sailor Moon" Sammy said. "How can you be Sailor Moon, you're a klutz, a ditz and a crybaby. Your even scare of horror movies" he kept going.  
  
"Look Sammy, you need to keep this a secret. I can't have people knowing that I'm Sailor Moon or I won't be able to fight against evil anymore. Hey wait a minute that's not a bad idea" Serena said, thinking hard about the last part.  
  
"Serena!" Luna snapped.  
  
"How can you talk Luna?" Sammy asked.  
  
"That's not important, Sammy, what is though is that you keep your mouth closed about what you saw. If you told the wrong person or if you told one of your friends and they told the wrong person, then every body will see her as a freak" Luna explained.  
  
"Everyone already thinks she's freak though" Sammy laugh, also making Tucarius laugh, both of which got bonk on the head from Serena.  
  
"Look Sammy, I'm begging you do not tell anyone, especially mum and dad, if they knew they would freak and they wouldn't let me fight anymore" Serena told him.  
  
"Ok Serena I'll keep it a secret, but tell me. Was that girl you were fighting, really our sister?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she is" Serena confirmed.  
  
"And Tucarius and Rini are your son and daughter, how is that possible?" Sammy asked again.  
  
"Yes they are and they come from the future, where I'm Queen of Tokyo, well Crystal Tokyo anyway" Serena explained.  
  
"How are you going to stop Siara, without destroying her?" Sammy asked.  
  
"That I really don't know Sammy" Serena said sadly. * * * (Later that Night)  
  
All was quiet at the temple, which was perfect for Jennifer as she snuck out of her room, her injuries now completely healed. In no time at all she was outside and walking down the steps quickly.  
  
"I can't believe how easy it was to sneak out" Jennifer said out loud.  
  
"You really wouldn't believe it would you?" came a stiff voice from the shadows, then Rei stepped out in front of her wearing her temple robes. "Care to tell me where your going?" she asked.  
  
"How.but.you" Jennifer said confused at how Rei would've been able to get in front of her. "How did you do that, you were in your room when made sure you were all asleep" she finally said.  
  
"Don't change the subject Jennifer, now tell me where you were going" Rei said again, getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm going to a rave" Jennifer replied. "Why am I explaining myself to you anyway, I'm older then you, I should be asking what your doing up at this time of night" Jennifer added.  
  
"I heard you trying to sneak out, grandpa probably heard you too" Rei explained, knowing very well her grandfather hadn't heard Jennifer. She had only heard Jennifer because she had been in the Great Fire room trying to bring the demon back through the Great Fire to find out what it was doing there in the first place but had had no luck.  
  
"Nice try Rei, I can believe you hearing me because at fourteen our priestess senses improve our normal senses, but grandpa? Come on Rei, he can barely see with out class's and is probably going to need hearing aids in a year or so" Jennifer counted. "Though I still would like to know how you got ahead of me" she added.  
  
"It was simple, while you were being careful not to wake any of us, I slipped out though a secret door and down through a trail area, then I just had to jump of that wall there and wait in the shadows" Rei said, proud of herself. "And you would be surprised at how well grandpa can hear Jennifer, actually I wouldn't be surprised if he did hear you" Rei admitted.  
  
"Right, well see yah in morning" Jennifer replied and started walking past Rei.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm not going to tell grandpa where your going?" Rei asked.  
  
"One you don't know where the rave is and two you're my sister, your suppose to cover for me" Jennifer explained then walked off.  
  
"Fine" Rei said in defeat then made her way back up to the temple, when she suddenly felt something was wrong, but it was far away. "I must be tired" Rei thought for once waving off one of her feelings. * * * (At the Rave)  
  
Jennifer was in the middle of the crowd dancing, having the time of her life, but she was also worried that Rei may've told their grandfather anyway.  
  
"What's your name?!" came a voice over the music.  
  
Jennifer turned around and saw a guy in her opinion was fairly good looking but knew she could do better if she waited long enough, but also decided to humor him.  
  
"My name's Jennifer, and yours would be?!" she shouted back.  
  
"Jake, say you want go some where a bit quieter?!" he asked.  
  
Jennifer just laughed at the cheap and old pick up line, then walked away from him, leaving him confused, but he figured she wasn't the kind of girl that liked being bugged.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Jennifer looked at her watch and noticed that it was almost four o'clock.  
  
"Damn it, I had better get going" Jennifer sighed quietly and sadly.  
  
She started for the door, but suddenly the music stopped and everyone started groaning and moaning in disappointment, however it wasn't that that made Jennifer turn around. It was her heightened ability to sense evil that forced her to turn around. There where the band was playing, the lead singer had stopped along with the rest of the band, and had this evil smile on his face.  
  
"I notice some of you are heading towards the door" the lead singer said, then he pointed his hand at the door and it slammed shut, then two guys moved in front of it that were with the people who organized the rave. "We can't have that can we, not when we need you energy for Princess Hecate!" he yelled and at that moment, his skin started rippled and changed to an orange color. Suddenly a large spike shot out from both elbows and a heap of little spikes started appearing up his arms and on top of his shoulders. His teeth became razor sharp and his became pointed but the sudden change that finished his transformation, was the big boom box that emerged in his chest to make it look like it had been grafted in. Finally on his left and right wrist appeared two CD players.  
  
"This isn't good" Jennifer thought, then in the rush, headed towards the door again, but the bouncers in front of the door also transformed in drone youma's that were completely blue, they then turned into a liquid and cover the door, then the liquid hardened. "Great" Jennifer said in frustration. She ran for the make shift bar that had been set up and jumped over it, only to find that the bartender had also transformed into a drone as well. "This shaping up to be a very bad week" Jennifer said as she kicked the youma in the head and drove a broken glass bottle into it's chest, only to have a spray of blue blood coat her jacket. "Eeeww! Gross, I just had this cleaned!" Jennifer cried as she gingerly tried to brush the blue blood off.  
  
Jennifer heard all the screaming and slowly popped her head up to see what was going on, what she saw was the youma firing CD's at people, that would shoot pale blue beams of light from their centers and froze people with them. You could literally see the energy being drained from the frozen people, the energy floating up into the red crystal on the youma's forehead.  
  
"I wonder, if I could somehow shatter that crystal if all the energy would be returned to all the people?" Jennifer wondered to herself. She then started to look around from something sharp to throw. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted the handle of an ice pick sticking out of an ice bucket. "Now if I only had something to distract it with, wait a minute I do" Jennifer thought and pulled out an anti-evil ward. She jumped up on the bar, and instantly she was sighted by the youma. "I banish you evil now!" she yelled, throwing the ward at him. The youma screamed in pain as the ward stuck to the crystal on his forehead, and Jennifer took this time to throw the ice pick at him and for a couple of seconds, she feared that the handle would him, but that soon past as she watched the sharp end smash through the crystal. "Yes!" she yelled in her mind, as she watched all the energy flow back into the different people.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH! You'll pay for that little girl!" the youma shouted in pain, anger and hatred.  
  
"Little girl?" Jennifer said, insulted. "You do not want to push me!" she warned.  
  
"I am Rynack, I will not be shown up by a hot headed girl! Now you'll suffer the fate of my SOUND BLASTER!" he laughed as he pushed play on the boom box in his chest. Suddenly a blue beam shot out from the speakers.  
  
"Oh no" Jennifer thought and back flipped at the last second as the bar was blown up, shattering into splinters. She landed gracefully on top of the alcohol cupboard that had been set up by the organizers, there she found a twelve gauge, pump action shot gun. "Hey now this is something I can use" Jennifer said to herself as she picked it up and made sure it was loaded. She cocked the gun like they did in the movie's and looked up in time to see dozen or so CD's flying at her. "Astla vista!" she yelled confidently as she fired at all the CD's, not missing once. "And to think, I told dad that learning to use a gun would be useless" Jennifer thought, as she remembered the day they moved to New York and her dad told her she was to learn how to use a weapon.  
  
"You think your pretty good, well try this on for size" Rynack told her as he adjusted knobs on the boom box, then once again hit play.  
  
No sound came out of them, only a frequency that was like the ones dogs could hear, and suddenly Jennifer felt like her head was going to explode. "STOP! Please stop!" she begged, clutching her head.  
  
Rynack smiled and kept going, but suddenly a white and red rose hit both the speakers of his boom box causing it to explode. "Who did that!" Rynack cried in pain.  
  
"Up here Negatrash!" Rynack turned and looked up into the rafters where six sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Crescent Knight stood looking down on him. "How dare you ruin these people's fun by trying to steal their energy. I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for love and I stand justice and on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon announced.  
  
"You think you're a match for me? Ha! That's exactly what this pathetic girl thought and now look at her!" Rynack laughed, pointing at Jennifer.  
  
"Pathetic?!" Jennifer yelled in disbelieve, she then picked up the shot gun and held it like a baseball bat as she leapt at Rynack and proceeded to club him with it.  
  
"Will you get out of here!" Sailor Mars yelled at her.  
  
"Who are you to talk to me like that!" Jennifer yelled back at her.  
  
Sailor Mars ignored her and used one of her attacked to blast the door opened, the Jennifer got caught in the mad rush and was pulled outside. * * * (Back Inside)  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire!" "Venus Love Chained Circle!" "Earthquake Smash!" "Mercury Ice Bubbles!" "Tiara Boomerang!" "Moonbeam!" "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Rynack dodged Mars's, Earth's and Mercury's attacks but moved straight into Venus's attack which wrapped around him while Crescent Knight's Moonbeam attack lanced through his shoulder. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chell's tiara's sliced off his hands and flew back to their hands.  
  
"Pathetic!" Rynack yelled, breaking free of Venus's chain as his two hands grew back and instead of CD launchers, blades shot out of his wrists. "Like I said, I'm more then a match for all of you!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Crescent Knight yelled, then leapt at Rynack as he pulled out his sword.  
  
Rynack shook his head and blocked the attacked easily then attacked with one of his other blades, and slice Crescent Knight across his left shoulder.  
  
"OWWW!" he screamed in pain as he clutched his shoulder, his hand instantly covered in blood.  
  
"Crescent Knight!" Sailor Moon yelled, jumping down to where he had fallen. "Are you ok?" she asked, panic taking over.  
  
"I'm fine, the wound isn't deep" he replied but his voice full of pain.  
  
"Good because when this is over I'm going to kill you for being so stupid" Sailor Moon snapped.  
  
"But" Crescent Knight started.  
  
"No buts!" she snapped again.  
  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike!" Sailor Mars yelled, the bird of fire appearing and racing towards Rynack, but he instantly cut through it with his blades. "This is ridiculous, why is he so strong!" Mars yelled in frustration.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll start trying to find a weak spot" Mercury said as she activated her visor and pulled out her mini computer.  
  
"I'll destroy all of you!" Rynack laughed as blue light exploded from his palms, one of which was aimed at Sailor Moon and Crescent Knight.  
  
"Watch out!" Crescent Knight yelled as he threw his mother to the side and then threw his sword up through the blue light just before it came crashing down on him. The sword raced up and sliced off Rynack's right arm again, the one that was firing at the other scouts, so that blast never reached them. However, when the blue light disappeared from around Crescent Knight, he was singed and wounded all over and in slow motion he fell forward and landed with thud.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran to her son's side, who was covered in blood, though it looked worse then what it really was, but he was still greatly injured.  
  
"I really need to learn how to block energy attacks" Crescent Knight groaned, still unable to move. "Don't worry about me, go moon dust the freak" he added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yes now go!" Crescent Knight snapped, then winched in pain.  
  
Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon Scepter and looked at the youma with a determined expression, that she rarely used unless she was exceptionally mad. "How dare you hurt my son, now I'm going to turn you into Moon Dust!" Sailor Moon announced.  
  
"Go a head and try!" Rynack challenged.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, waving the scepter around and then pointing it at him as the energy was released from him, Rynack however jumped out of the way at the last second, this also gave him time to grow back his arm.  
  
"Now I'll kill you Sailor Moon!" Rynack shouted and started to dive at her, but the sound of piccolo playing stopped him and made him look around in confusion. "Who's playing that music?!" he demanded when he found no one, but suddenly he felt some impact with his back, sending him flying into the ground a few feet away from Sailor Moon.  
  
Zeptha appeared floating in the air where Rynack had been and he put his piccolo in the case around his belt. "How dare you abuse the power and beauty of music & use it for evil, though what do you expect from musically challenged Negafreaks like you?" he said.  
  
"Zeptha your here!" Chell said in excitement.  
  
"I'm going to rip you apart boy!" Rynack yelled, his frustration starting to show as his blades extended a little bit more, he then jumped up and slashed at Zeptha, but Zeptha had unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack and disappeared before he could get hit by the other slash attack that Crescent Knight had fallen for.  
  
"Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Chell yelled, throwing her tiara at the youma when Zeptha disappeared, but Rynack left blade shot right out of his wrist and flew straight at Sailor Chell. Just at the last second Zeptha appeared beside Chell and stopped the blade with his own sword. "T.thanks!" Chell said, still a little stunned.  
  
"You should be more careful" Zeptha said gently, flashing her a smile that made her blush.  
  
"Prince charming huh? Well look's like you just saved your last damsel in distress" Rynack explained and started firing a hail storm of blades at them.  
  
Zeptha quickly pushed Sailor Chell behind him and put his hands up, creating a dome in front of him that the blades hit and bounced away. He was sweating from the strain of maintaining the shield against the bombardment of blades, and Rynack knew that all he had to do was keep firing.  
  
"Have you found his weak spot yet?" Mars asked Mercury.  
  
"Just a second, I'm getting something, there, under his boom box is a crystal, it's the source of his powers, we can destroy him after the crystal is destroyed.  
  
Zeptha heard Sailor Mercury and smiled, his shield then started to glow dark pink which startled Rynack causing him to stop his attacks. "Nega!" Zeptha started his attack, calling more energy from around him. "Moon!" he continued as his shield started spinning around. "Spiral!" at this point the shield started to stretch out into a cone like shape. "Spike attack!" he finished as the shield turned into a long cone, then with a final blast of energy sent the spike racing at Rynack with incredible speed and smashed through Rynack's chest and second crystal.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Rynack screamed.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!" Zeptha yelled again, intent on destroying Rynack himself. One giant Negamoon Fire ball appeared in his hands and he threw it at Rynack, enveloping him within the attack and vaporizing the youma, Rynack's screams slowly fading away with the attack. Zeptha then fell to the ground, creating a warp hole below him, this was unseen by Sailor Chell as she jumped down after him.  
  
"Sailor Chell!" Sailor Moon, Crescent Knight and Tuxedo Mask all yelled as they watched her disappear through the warp hole. * * * (On the other side)  
  
Zeptha fell on to a building, collapsing instantly from the loss of energy and clutching his chest and started shaking about like he was having an epileptic fit. This totally freak Sailor Chell out when she saw what was happening, as she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Zeptha, what's wrong? What's happening?!" She panicked as she ran to his side, then the most remarkable thing happened. A little bit of his black crescent moon turned yellow.  
  
"I.I'll.b.be.ok" Zeptha managed to say before another convulsion of pain washed through his body.  
  
"What's happening to you Zeptha?" Chell asked as he finally stopped convulsing in pain and helped him sit up.  
  
"When I started helping your mother and the scouts in the future and became the protector of your brother, I had the chance to become completely good. Only, I would've lost all my powers and would have to start my training all over again and I was afraid that at the time I would be useless against the Dark Moon family if I didn't have any powers. So another way for me to become good and keep my powers is to do good deeds with my evil powers, it works the same way with good, only in reverse. Once my crescent moon becomes fully yellow, I'll be completely transformed but it's slow and painful" Zeptha explained, wiping his forehead with his arm.  
  
"How can you stand the pain?" Chell asked quietly.  
  
"Not much choice really, the pain I suffer is punishment I caused others and I accept it, because I know that the pain I feel is nothing compared to the suffering that I have caused others" Zeptha said sadly.  
  
"You can't feel sorry for yourself all the time Zeptha, so what if you did cause other people pain? You saved me from those creeps when I was five and you've saved my life on a few separate occasions while in this time too, not to mention that of the other sailor scouts and my brother. I was turned evil too Zeptha and I know what it feel's like to think that your responsible for everything you did, but I found out that when you have friends you don't have to carry that weight all by yourself when you have friends to help you through it. I'm your friend, Tucarius is your friend and you can count on the sailor scouts to be your friends as well, even if you won't tell us who you are" Sailor Chell told him, then smiled and said. "In short, get over it."  
  
"I know what you mean Chell, I really do, it's just that guys like me don't communicate well with others and are sometimes too proud to admit when we need help" Zeptha replied gently, his heart beat finally returning to normal.  
  
"Why won't you tell me, I mean the sailor scouts who you really are?" Chell asked.  
  
"Not yet Chell, it isn't time but soon" Zeptha said.  
  
"What if I revealed who I am then you'll have to tell me who you are" Sailor Chell said and went to detransform, but Zeptha stopped her.  
  
"I already know who you are, remember Rini" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, but you haven't seen my new human form" Sailor Chell reminded him.  
  
"Yes I have Rini, I know everything about you, where you go to school, where you live and who you like at the school" Zeptha explained, surprising her.  
  
"How do you know who I like?" Sailor Chell asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's to be my little secret Princess" Zeptha said mysteriously.  
  
"Tucarius told you didn't he" Sailor Chell said.  
  
"Yes." Zeptha conceded.  
  
"I have another question, who are my scouts in the future? Are they the children of my mother's scouts? Are they new scouts altogether?" Sailor Chell wanted to know.  
  
"At the moment Sailor Callisto is your first scout, as of yet no other scouts have been assigned to you because you're here in the past with the these scouts, your bother and I to protect you. Though I do more protecting of your brother most of the time" Zeptha sighed.  
  
"At least he isn't a cry baby like our mother" Sailor Chell laughed, but Zeptha shot her a look. "Ok so he isn't much of a cry baby" she corrected herself.  
  
"Where's Sailor Jupiter? I noticed she wasn't with you tonight or earlier today for that matter" Zeptha asked.  
  
"She needed to get out of town for awhile because of everything that's been happening, Sakura and Nebular wanting to kill her and everything" Chell replied as she sat down next to him. "She told us she'd be back in a few days though when Sailor Nova was healed" she added.  
  
"I thought maybe it was that, I just wasn't sure, boy is she in for shock" Zeptha grinned. "Why is she in for a shock? Tell me" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"No I can't tell you Chell, you'll find out though" Zeptha told her, and smiled at the frustration she was having over him not telling her anything juicy about things to come.  
  
"Zeptha? Um, you don't, have a girlfriend in the future by any chance do you?" Sailor Chell asked carefully.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not" Zeptha teased. "Is that an offer?" he asked.  
  
"No.I.was just asking" Sailor Chell replied in a panicked voice as she blushed scarlet.  
  
"If you can catch me, I'll tell you" Zeptha said, then before she could react, he jumped into the air and landed on the other building, now back to full strength.  
  
"Your on" Sailor Chell said in a determined voice, not noticing the two figures that had been watching them quietly and had also came through the warp hole before it closed..  
  
"At least you didn't make me chase you around" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You did that without me provoking you" Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
"I wonder who he is and I want to know what this shock is that Lita is going to be hit with" Sailor Moon pouted.  
  
"You had better be getting home Sailor Moon, it's going to be sun up soon and you have school in about three and half hours" Tuxedo Mask explained. "Oh no" Sailor Moon groaned. "I'm going to be late and I'll be asleep all day too" she added and with that, she and Tuxedo Mask parted with a kiss. * * * (Sailor Chell)  
  
Sailor Chell jumped from building to building in pursuit of Zeptha, but every time she was about to grab him, he would disappear and reappear a few feet in front of her. Though she was starting to get frustrated all over again, she was still having fun.  
  
"You're a bit slow Sailor Chell, are you getting tired?" Zeptha taunted. "I could slow down if you want me too."  
  
"I'm so going to make you pay for that when I catch you!" Sailor Chell called threateningly as she jumped over to the building he was standing on, but she landed on the edge of the building and slipped backwards. "Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" she cried as she fell backwards, but Zeptha raced forward grabbed her hand and pulled her back up on to the building.  
  
"What have I said about being more careful?" Zeptha asked teasingly, although at that point Sailor Chell saw the perfect chance to catch him and fell forward, unfortunately Zeptha sensed this and teleported away, which caused her to fell flat on her face. "You didn't think I would fall a trick like that did you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Unexpectedly Sailor Chell leapt forward and before Zeptha could do anything, she had grabbed him and wasn't about to let go. "Bet you didn't expect that?" Chell laughed. "So now you have to tell me, do you have a girlfriend or not?"  
  
"No I don't Sailor Chell" he said softly, looking down into her eyes and her into his, the back drop of the night and the full moon creating an unforgettable setting. Slowly but surely, they're lips met. * * * (The Next Morning)  
  
"WE'RE LATE!" came the three combined voices of Serena, Rini and Tucarius as they all woke up at the same time.  
  
They rushed around having showers and getting dress, though in their panicked rushes, Serena tripped down the stairs on the way to the kitchen, and Tucarius tripped up the stairs on his way up from his room, which had been the basement until he moved in. Rini was the only one who didn't have a klutz attack that morning. They raced into the kitchen grabbing their lunch bags and a piece of toast each as they ran raced out of the house and down the street, leaving three big dust trails behind them.  
  
"They're not going to make it" Luna sighed.  
  
To Be Continued. Next time: Just who is Zeptha? What is this shock that Lita will receive? Will Rini receive her own big shock? Will Sailor Sun make another appearance? Will Sol resurrect his Demon general's that tried to help him kill Endymion in the past? And will an accident leave Mina unable to battle as a scout? Read the Next chapter And I'll show You!" Chapter 11: Cat Got Your Tongue? 


	11. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 11 Cat Got Your Tongue?  
  
Two days had passed without any further incidents and Rini was yet tell anyone about Zeptha kissing her. They had spoken to Lita once and that had been the day after the attack at the rave, and she had nothing major to tell them, much to Rini and Serena's disappointment. No matter how much Rini tried to avoid him, she always managed to run into Dean someway or another and each time she had to stop herself from attacking him, now that she believed that he was Sol. Though there was that part that wanted to kill him, there was still another part that still didn't believe he was evil and it was also that part of her that still had feelings for him, even though she now absolutely loved Zeptha. By now it seemed that ever girl, minus Lita, Serena and Molly, in the school was trying to snag him, even Alex, though it appeared it was only sheer will power could make Alex and most girls snap out of it for short periods of time.  
  
"This is getting crazy, I'm not even picking up any magic auras that could've been used to make all the girls fall in love with him" Amy said in despair, for once there was something she couldn't figure out.  
  
"Maybe it's just his charm and looks. Maybe if he isn't Sol, it's just a coincident that he has every girl flocking to him" Tucarius suggested from his usual spot in the tree.  
  
"I think your wrong Tucarius; I still have feeling's for him, even after Zeptha and me." Rini stopped herself a little too late and Alex, Serena, Tucarius and Amy all looked at her. "Even after Zeptha and me what?" Alex asked having a pretty good idea of what Rini was about to say.  
  
"Well go on Rini, spit it out" Serena urged her.  
  
"Me and Zeptha, kissed" she said so quietly that they almost didn't hear her.  
  
"He kissed you!" Serena exclaimed and Rini didn't know if it was in horror or in surprise or happiness for her daughter who had found the one she loved.  
  
"Your not going to go all ballistic on me are you like grandpa did when he found out Darien was your boyfriend are you?" Rini asked, fearing her reply.  
  
"No" Serena frowned remembering that day like it was yesterday. "I was wondering why you didn't get home until five in the morning. You didn't do anything else besides kiss did you?" Serena asked, now it was her who was fearing the reply.  
  
"Of course not!" Rini said in shock. "I'm fourteen years old" she added.  
  
"Well technically your still seven" Tucarius butted in.  
  
"Shut up!" Rini snapped. "I'm fourteen now, and I expect to be treated like a fourteen year old, not a seven year old."  
  
"Ok Rini, calm down" Serena said.  
  
"Hey Tucarius who is Zeptha any way? I know he's from the Negamoon and everything, but who was he. I always have this feeling like I've met him before when ever he's around" Serena explained.  
  
"That's because you killed his brother" Tucarius simply replied.  
  
"What?! Are you saying?" Rini asked.  
  
"Zeptha's oldest brother was Rubeus. Apparently Rubeus cut off all communication with him when the Wiseman made him the champion of the Negamoon and the Black Moon family. Rubeus even tried to kill him at one stage, that was why Rubeus and the four sisters were sent back here. Mainly to take over crystal points, partly to capture Rini, but mostly to keep Rubeus away from Zeptha. If you hadn't killed him mother, Zeptha would have" Tucarius explained.  
  
Serena, Rini and Amy sat down, dumb founded by this new information. They're greatest ally, was also the brother of one of the most dangerous people that had tried to kill them on many separate occasions. * * * (Lita's House)  
  
Chloe, Lita and Ken were all riding through the forest on the horses, Chloe was having more fun then Lita and Ken put together.  
  
"She certainly loves horse riding doesn't she?" Ken asked.  
  
"Looks like it. I can't believe she could barely walk yesterday, now look at her" Lita replied.  
  
"So are you going to tell me who that little girl is, you know the one that called you mommy?" Ken asked. "If I told you Ken, you would think I was nuts" Lita said as they slowed the horses down to walking pace.  
  
"Lita, I'm your best friend aren't I? And who am I to judge what's nuts anyway? I was put in the hospital by a big pink loin for crying out loud. Pink!" Ken explained, stressing the fact that he had more trouble believing that the loin had been pink. Not that it was very big or that could walk on it's hind legs.  
  
Lita giggled listening to way he was talking about it. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell him. I mean I can trust him after all and I do owe him something after he risked his life to save mine" Lita thought, then she made up her mind. "If I tell you Ken, you have to promise, not to tell anyone and I mean anyone" Lita replied.  
  
"I promise Lita, you can trust me with anything" Ken assured her.  
  
Lita came to a complete stop as did Ken, she told him everything then, from start to finish, from the day she became a sailor scout, to that very moment in the woods, the hardest thing by far explaining about Sakura.  
  
"What your telling me is the truth? Your really Sailor Jupiter, so I didn't recover just on my own, your blood sped up my healing process didn't it?" he asked.  
  
"More then likely, yes. Remember you can't tell anyone about this, for my sake and Sakura's" Lita reminded him.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to worry about me Lita, besides, no one would believe me and even if they did, you would have to transform to prove it any way and you can deny it anyway" Ken explained.  
  
"You have a point there" Lita agreed.  
  
"Why did you move away Lita?" Ken asked.  
  
"I couldn't stand living in such a big, empty, quiet house like that one and it hurt to think that I would never see my mother and father again. So I decided that it would be best if I moved away and I don't regret moving either Ken" Lita replied.  
  
"I suppose, I probably would've done the same thing had it been me" Ken admitted as they started the horses walking again.  
  
"I've really missed you Ken and." Lita didn't get to finish what she was saying, as she smacked her head on a low tree branch and knocked herself out.  
  
"LITA!" Ken yelled, jumping off the horse and running to her side to see the massive bruise and lump forming on her forehead.  
  
Lita found herself floating through space, still in her normal clothes, but a green light came racing at her and enveloped her within it. When the light receded, Lita had become Queen Jupiter, wearing a long emerald green silk dress. "What? What's going on? Where am I?" she called out into the darkness, but got no reply. "Queen Serenity are you doing this?!" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"Settle down" came Serenity's calm and gentle voice, then in front of her, Serenity appeared, still in the same clothes she wore the day she died. "Why did you bring me here?" Jupiter asked again.  
  
"I understand you just told a certain boy about your past, present and future" Queen Serenity said.  
  
"It's ok he's my best friend, he can be trusted with the secret" Jupiter said in his defense.  
  
"Yes I know he can Jupiter. He has a secret too, though he just doesn't know it" Queen Serenity replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked, curious to find out what Queen Serenity was talking about.  
  
"Here let me show you" Queen Serenity said and with a wave of her hand a picture of man appeared, covering the space back drop. "Do you know who this man is Jupiter?" Queen Serenity asked, but Jupiter gave her the look she been expecting. "This is Prince Charon, his mother is the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"He look's sad" Jupiter commented.  
  
"Indeed Jupiter, because he was marrying that" Queen Serenity said, the last word coming out like acid to wood as a new picture flashed up. One of Sailor Nebular or Princess Nebular if you will.  
  
"Wait at a minute, are you saying that man is Sakura's father?!" Jupiter asked, her eyes going wide with shock.  
  
"Yes he is Sakura's father. He never wanted to marry Nebular." Serenity started.  
  
"Who would" Jupiter said bitterly, cutting Serenity off. "May I please tell the story Jupiter?" Queen Serenity asked. "As I was saying, he never wanted to marry Nebular, even though she loved him more then anyone, almost as much as my daughter loves Endymion. He however had no feelings beyond that of a friend for her, it was you that he loved Jupiter and it was that love that has landed you two in the mess you're in now" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"Why are you talking about him as if he was already alive?" Jupiter asked, then it she realized. "You didn't bring him back as well did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did" she replied. "One of your mission's has been to find him because his power will be needed in the battle against Hecate and Serenity" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"How am I to find him?" Jupiter asked, Queen Serenity just smiled and with another wave of her hand, a picture of a younger, Queen/Princess Serenity, Princess Jupiter and Prince Charon appeared and Jupiter gasped in horror. "No way, it's not possible! He can't be Prince Charon, he just can't be!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"He is Jupiter. Ken is Prince Charon" Queen Serenity said calmly.  
  
"But I don't love him that way, he's my friend, my best friend for that matter" Jupiter protested.  
  
"Let's face it Jupiter, there was not a single guy, then nor now that could stay your friend forever" Queen Serenity told her, causing something to flash in Jupiter's mind.  
  
"Your one to talk. You went through more guys then I did in one month" Jupiter snapped in frustration, then realized what she had said. "How did I know that?" she asked, more then a little freaked out.  
  
"The more time you spend around Sakura, the quicker your memories will return, now Jupiter I know you don't want to bring Ken into this kind of life, but unfortunately, this is also his destiny and he will be needed when the final battle comes. All you'll have to do is touch him and he'll remember everything, well almost everything" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"I understand" Jupiter said sadly.  
  
"Be careful Jupiter there is an evil force coming towards both you and Ken. I don't know what it is, but it definitely not a youma" Queen Serenity told her, then in flash she was staring up at Ken.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked.  
  
"You smacked your head on a tree branch and knocked yourself off your horse and knocked yourself out. Are you ok? You had better lay still, Chloe went to get help" Ken explained.  
  
"No, I'm not ok Ken" Lita said, confusing him as it was clear that she wasn't psychically hurt. "What if I told you Ken, you had the power to become a warrior like the sailor scouts?" she asked.  
  
"But I don't" Ken said.  
  
"Unfortunately you do Ken and even though I'm suppose to restore your power, the decision is up to you" Lita told him.  
  
"Are you messing with me Lita?" Ken asked.  
  
"No I'm not, if you don't want to then you don't have to" Lita replied.  
  
Before Ken could answer, the sound of twig breaking caught their attention.  
  
"That can't be Chloe, she only left a few seconds before you woke up" Ken explained.  
  
"Evil" Lita announced quietly as she stood up, pulling out her transformation stick. "Ken you had better stand back a little, I still don't know if my transformation harms anyone when they're next to me" Jupiter said. Ken nodded and moved away from her. "Jupiter Star Power!" she cried, holding her star stick in the air as the electrical energy started circling her body. Within seconds Sailor Jupiter was standing there and a surprised and almost scared Ken was staring at her.  
  
"That was impressive but are you all show and no substance?" came a cold female voice, but surprisingly, it wasn't Nebular's like Jupiter had expected it to be.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"You never met me during the Sliver Millennium, I'm Sylvan demoness of forests and loyal follower of the Black Knight" came the voice again, only this time a figure stepped out from the darkness. Her body was covered in a leaf pattern and above breast bone was brown, the color stretch over her shoulders as well and covered her face but mixed with her dark brown hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Each of her fingers was a deadly claw, but beside her expression the claws were the only thing that looked dangerous. If hadn't been for the claws, she would've actually have made an attractive human woman. "It's taken me bit, but I finally tracked you down. Now I can bring your head back to the master" Sylvan laughed evilly.  
  
"I don't think so! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled sending the ball of energy crashing into the demoness who simply laughed as the attack did very little to her, let alone harm her. "Huh? Why didn't it work?" Jupiter asked no one in particular.  
  
"How did you ever survive against Beryl in this time? You can't even hurt me!" Sylvan laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Jupiter shouted and leapt forward, smashing her hand into Sylvan's face, knocking the forest demoness backwards. Jupiter watched with a satisfied smile as Sylvan reached up touched the area where she had punched and winced in pain. "What was that you were saying before?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Don't get over confidant, that was nothing, just a little sting that seems to be gone now" Sylvan smiled, and pointed her hands at Jupiter, then suddenly her fingers shot out, becoming vines that wrapped around Jupiter before she could react.  
  
"Let me go!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she struggled to get free of the vines.  
  
"Ok' Sylvan smiled, then threw Jupiter into a tree with full strength.  
  
"Owww!" Jupiter screamed as her body impacted with the tree, then before she could recover Sylvan picked her up again and lifted her into the air and started squeezing the life out of her. "KEN!" she screamed.  
  
"Hang on Jupiter!" Ken called, then he ran at Sylvan and though he hadn't had as much martial arts training as Jupiter had, he still had some tricks. He jumped into the air, aiming his feet at Sylvan's chest where his feet rammed into her pushing her backwards, but before he could fall to the ground himself, he pushed off and somersaulted backwards, landing in crouching position.  
  
Sylvan let go of Jupiter from startled from the surprise attack and the power that had been behind it was amazing, coming from a mere mortal. "How did you do that?" Sylvan demanded.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, I've made up my mind! I'll accept the power!" Ken called as he ran to her.  
  
"Alright" Jupiter replied, putting out her hand and Ken reached out grabbing her hand which caused a bright light to explode from their hands and covered Ken's body as a new set of memories appeared in his mind.  
  
"I was Prince Charon, I remember now. My mother was the keeper of time, Sailor Pluto. Sailor Serenity, Sailor Jupiter, I and the other scouts at that time went on many adventures throughout the universe, we even came close to death a few times. I had to marry Nebular to keep the peace between our families, but I never loved her though it was painfully clear that she loved me more then I could ever return. No it was Princess Jupiter that I wanted to marry and eventually we did sleep together, then Nebular found out and she killed me, but why? It was because of a girl, Callisto. Oh my god, Callisto was my daughter, that means, Sakura is also my daughter" the white light had now covered every inch of his body now, then in a flash of bright white light, the transformation was completed. Standing there with a distant look in his eye's was Prince Charon, He had more armor then Prince Endymion, but a lot less then Prince Sol. He had armor plates around his shins, ones around his lower arms and chest and back plates that were connected to shoulder pads. Under the ice blue armor he wore black clothing, black shirt, black pants, black combat like boots and black glovers. A strap ran from the bottom of the chest plate and connected to a clip that stuck up from the buckle while two straps ran from the back plate and connected to another two clips on the back of the belt. The last two straps went from his chest plate to his back plate clipped into connection on the back plate. In his hand was his sword that had an ice pattern engraved in the sword, along with a water pattern flowing up the sword and the handle was dark blue with three ice blue crystals on both sides.  
  
"Whoa" Sailor Jupiter said, blushing slightly as she almost found herself drooling at the sight of Prince Charon. "I'd better keep him away from Mina and Rei" Jupiter thought to herself.  
  
"And who might you be?" Sylvan demanded.  
  
"I'm Prince Charon, son of Sailor Pluto the keeper of time, my skills far out weigh your own demon scum and I swear on my family honor, I will vanish you!" Prince Charon announced with sword glowing blue for a few seconds.  
  
"I'll kill you first then" Sylvan yelled confidently as she sent her finger vines racing at him, but as they were about to wrap around him, Sylvan felt a blind pain race through her fingers, then after a second delay they fell away and Sylvan saw that Charon had drew his sword and sliced her fingers before she could blink. "Arrrggghhh!" she cried out as the remains of her fingers retracted back into her semi-normal hands.  
  
"Leave now, I don't want to stoup to your level" Prince Charon said as he resheathed his sword. "And tell the Black Knight that if he sends anymore goons after Jupiter or my daughter, I'll personally remove his head from his neck" Charon added.  
  
"Next time I'll destroy both of you" Sylvan snarled then leafs started to circle around her, then she disappeared.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter are you ok?" Prince Charon asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Uh huh, I could've handle her you know" Sailor Jupiter replied.  
  
"Yeah, you were doing a good job when she was squeezing the life out of you" Prince Charon remarked.  
  
"Ok, so she caught me off guard" Jupiter conceded, then she was caught off guard once again, as Ken leant down and kissed her, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Um.excuse me?" came the not so sure voice of Chloe, she got her reply though as Jupiter used a go away motion with her hand. Chloe looked at her watch after as few more seconds went by, then a minute past, then two, then three, it was on the fourth that Chloe got fed up. "Oh come on you have to breath sooner or later!" she yelled. "Oh well, I hope the guys I got from back at the house don't find you like this" she added, this stopped the two. At the same time Jupiter and Charon detransformed and Chloe was shocked to say the least when she saw that Ken was Charon. "So, I thought you two were only friends?" Chloe said slyly.  
  
"How are we going to tell Sakura about this?" Lita asked. "Let's just go back to the house and we'll talk about it there" Ken replied. * * * (Back At Tokyo)  
  
"Master Sol, I'm sorry but I failed to kill Sailor Jupiter, the guy she was with transformed into a guy called Prince Charon" Sylvan reported.  
  
"What did you say?!" Nebular demanded as she practically ran across the room and started shaking the demon for more details.  
  
"I said he transformed into Prince Charon, whoever that is" Sylvan replied.  
  
"Nebular! Step away from her!" Prince Sol ordered.  
  
"Yes sir" Nebular growled.  
  
"Sylvan we have another job for you before you rest, this one is simple. Draw out the sailor scouts and blast one of them with this" Princess Hecate explained and with a wave of her hand blue crystal appeared in Sylvan's hand. "We need you to test it for us on one of the scouts, then report back and give us the results of the test."  
  
"Yes Princess Hecate" Sylvan replied, then disappeared.  
  
"Prince Charon is alive! How can he be alive? He died before Beryl attacked the moon!" Nebular started.  
  
"Well you can just kill him again can't you, now shut up about it Nebular" Princess Hecate snapped, silencing Nebular instantly. "I'm going off to think about a way to defeat my sister" Sol said quietly before he too disappeared. * * * (Sailor Moon)  
  
"Can't these guy's give us a break?" Sailor Moon whined as her, Crescent Knight and the scouts jumped from roof top to roof top towards the sound of explosions.  
  
"They did give us a break, a two day break" Sailor Chell explained.  
  
"I wish Jupiter was here" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Yeah, things would be a whole lot easier if she was around" Mars agreed  
  
"Look there it is!" Crescent Knight yelled, pointing at Tokyo tower.  
  
"What is it? It doesn't look like your normal youma" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"That's a Demon, scouts, much more powerful than a youma and they can regenerate at top speed, most of them" Luna told them. "Be careful" she added.  
  
"Right!" they all said unison.  
  
They kept they're eyes on the Demon and they saw a small pink light racing toward it and they instantly knew it was Zeptha.  
  
"Is this a privet party or can anyone join in" Sailor Chell asked as they landed on a building next to him.  
  
"Nope invitation only" Zeptha remarked, as he threw another dozen or so Negamoon Fire balls at the Demon.  
  
"What's it doing here? Is it just causing havoc or is it collecting energy?" Mars asked.  
  
"Just causing havoc" Zeptha simply replied.  
  
"So you finally show up? I've been waiting for ages, the only amusement I've had is this fool" the Demon explained. "Oh allow me to introduce myself. I'm Demoness Sylvan" it added.  
  
"Can't say it's pleasure to meet you" Crescent Knight remarked.  
  
Sylvan only smiled and held the crystal in her hand and pointed it at Sailor Moon, from it came a lance of blue light that Sailor Moon only just dodged. Odd thing was it didn't cause any explosion's or anything.  
  
"Hmph, your quick Sailor Moon but you can't dodge forever" Sylvan laughed then started firing rapidly at Sailor Moon who started her classing bawling, screaming and running for her life routine.  
  
"What's the deal with the crystal?" Venus asked, but suddenly Sailor Moon tripped, which was bound to happen eventually, but as she was getting up again Sylvan fired the blue crystal's beam at Sailor Moon. "NO!" Sailor Venus yelled, running forward in time to push Sailor Moon out of the way, but was hit by the blast herself. She felt a warm tingly feeling race through body and she dropped to the ground, then she realized she was still alive and ok. "Ha! Looks like your crystal there is a dud" Venus told the Demon, then she noticed the looks on the other scouts. "What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Venus, your arms and legs, look at them" Sailor Moon said in shock horror.  
  
Venus looked at her arms and leg and saw yellow fur sprouting out from her skin, she then felt her knee's go weak and she fell to the ground. "What's happening to me?!" Venus cried out in panic as her legs started shrinking as well as the rest of her body. Her fuku became loose and for a split second, Sailor Chell made both Zeptha and Crescent Knight look away, when she let them turn back around, Venus was no where to be seen, just her sailor scout fuku that had a rather long bulge inside of it. Sailor Moon reached down and pushed the bulge and got no reply, then suddenly the bulge started moving. "Hey! What's going on?! Who turned off the lights?!" came Venus's demanding voice. Sailor Moon slowly reached inside and pulled out a yellow furred cat with blue eyes and the mark of Venus on it's forehead.  
  
"VENUS!" they all cried in unison as Sailor Moon held up the cat.  
  
To Be Continued Next Time: In the next chapter Mina must deal with being turn into a cat and Artemis, Luna and Star must try to find away to reverse it. How will Sakura react to her father being alive? Will Zeptha's secret identity finally be revealed? How will Mina adapt to life as a cat? And will Lita finally return to Tokyo with Sakura, Chloe and maybe Ken? Read the Next chapter and I'll show You! Chapter 12: This Is Who I am 


	12. It’s Who I am

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 12 It's Who I am  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no" Mina kept repeating over again unable to take her eyes off the mirror.  
  
"Try to calm down Mina, we're going to find a way to reverse the affects, I swear to god Mina we will find a way to change you back" Artemis tried to reassure her.  
  
They had retreated to Serena's house knowing that it was easier to hide the cats, but it was going to be food that was going to be tricky concerning Mina. They had tried to get the crystal from Sylvan but she disappeared before Zeptha could get to her. Since they had got back to Serena's however, Mina hadn't moved from in front of the mirror and was really starting to worry Serena, Rini, Tucarius, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"What if I can't be turned back Artemis? I can't stay like this forever, I mean my mother is going to be freaking out of her mind by tomorrow morning" Mina explained.  
  
"I can't believe this happening. There's nothing mentioned about this in the future" Tucarius said. "Like your not going to be stuck this way forever unless the Sailor Venus in our time is a fake, which I doubt she is because I've never seen any yellow cats running around. Unless, that Sailor Venus is a clone" he added, getting a swift smack to the head for the last part. "Well's it's possible! We have cloning technology in the thirtieth century" he cried in his defense.  
  
"Keep you opinions to yourself from now on Tucarius" Rini warned him.  
  
"This just can't be happening to me. What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something really bad during the Sliver Millennium?" Mina asked, her eyes moistening.  
  
Artemis felt bad, not being able to protect her like he should've, to him Mina was almost like a daughter to him and it tore him apart to not be able to help her out of this whole mess. She looked almost like a kitten in her new form, in a way she was lost, trying to find her way back to the life she had before this whole mess. She was scared that maybe she wouldn't be able to find that life again.  
  
"This is all my fault" Artemis said quietly, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"No Artemis it's not your fault that this happened, I was too slow and the Demon was faster then me. I'm just glad that I pushed you out of the road before it was too late Serena" Mina explained.  
  
"Then really it's my fault because I was the one who put you in that position" Serena replied.  
  
"Oh would you three stop it! None of you are to blame!" Luna snapped. "You three off to bed, you have school in the morning" Luna told Serena, Rini and Tucarius who reluctantly started walking out of the room, but Rini stopped.  
  
"Mina, if you like, I could hypnotize your mother to think that you never existed, if you think that would be easier on her, that way she wouldn't be worried sick and she won't call the police or anything" Rini explained. "That would be a good idea for her, but what about the school I go to? We can't hypnotize them all" Mina said.  
  
"Yes we can" Tucarius announced. "Zeptha can project images to any size he wants, the problem will be getting everyone to come out side that will be the problem" he told them.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow, now off to bed" Luna said again.  
  
"Why me?" Mina said oh so softly. * * * (Lita's house the next day)  
  
"So have you told her yet?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No, we're going to do it today before we leave, in fact he should be here any moment" Lita replied, sure enough about five minutes later, they heard a knocking at the door. "Hi Ken" Lita said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, so where is she?" he asked.  
  
"I asked her to wait in the library, there's hardly anyone ever goes up there anymore, so we shouldn't be disturbed" Lita explained.  
  
"Ok lets go up then" Ken said.  
  
"Remember Ken she never knew back then, but she thinks she's responsible for your death so she, should, be happy to see you" Lita told him, but the was something else she wanted to asked. "Ken we're going back to Tokyo today and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?" "I can't Lita, it's going to be hard enough to help you when you need it, I've got school and everything here" Ken replied.  
  
"You could get a transfer to Crossroads" Lita said.  
  
"Lita, I just can't ok, you know my dad would never allow me to transfer from the school he spent ages trying to get me in" Ken explained.  
  
"But what about Sakura? What if she wants you to come back with us?" Lita asked.  
  
"She's just going to have to understand that I can't Lita, besides I'm going to be over there every single chance I get, I promise" Ken assured her.  
  
"Ok" Lita said in defeat.  
  
They both walked up to the library then, not saying a single word to each other for the first time since they had known each other. They walked into the library where Sakura was looking at one of those giant globes of the earth ball's.  
  
"Sakura, we have something to tell you" Lita said as she walked over to her.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked looking up at her mother.  
  
"I found out the other day, that your father is alive" Lita started but had to stop herself when she saw Sakura's eye's go wide with surprise and happiness.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Sakura asked, not trying the least to contain even a little bit of her happiness.  
  
"Yes I do Sakura, he's right here" Lita said, and gestured to Ken as he transformed into a Prince Charon.  
  
"But, your mommy's friend" Sakura said confused.  
  
"We only found out the other day Sakura that he is Prince Charon, Queen Serenity told us" Lita explained.  
  
Suddenly Sakura ran forward and latched jumped into Charon's arms, much the same way she had when she found out Lita was her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you killed, it was all my fault" Sakura said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sakura, it wasn't your fault ok? Sailor Nebular was the one who killed me and that was because she was crazy. Don't think it was your fault because she was going to kill me anyway" Prince Charon told her as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are you coming back with us?" Sakura asked, she didn't notice the, I told you so look that her mother was sending her father though.  
  
"Unfortunately I can't Sakura, I would like to but I can't" Charon replied.  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Because I have school, my parents and all my friends here, I can't just pick up and go, but I'm going to be seeing you every chance I get ok?" he explained and Sakura nodded sadly. "Here's my phone number so if you ever need me, all you have to do is ring me then" he added as he returned to his normal form and wrote his number down on a piece of paper for her. "We're got get going soon if we don't want to get caught in a traffic" came Chloe's voice as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Lita said. "We'll be ready in a second."  
  
"I guess I'll see yah when I get the chance" Ken said, looking at Lita.  
  
"Yeah" Lita replied.  
  
"You two aren't going to start kissing again are you? I mean we don't really have the time" Chloe said, making Lita blush slightly.  
  
"I have the limo outside, I'll give you a lift to the airport" Ken told them, also slightly blushing.  
  
"Thank you" Lita replied. * * * (Tokyo)  
  
"At least I don't have to worry about going to school for awhile" Mina said, trying to look on the bright side of things.  
  
"Well you could sit on the window seals and still listen to each class" Artemis pointed out as he jumped on to the branch of the tree outside her mothers room.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Mina asked, she was still on the fence and at the moment she was giving cats a bad name, she was wobbling all over the place and was embarrassment to cats every where.  
  
"Are you going to jump up here or not?" Artemis asked, he just wanted to see if she could do it or not.  
  
"I'm having hard enough trouble as it is Artemis, I don't want to add falling out of tree to the list of how to look like a fool" Mina replied.  
  
"Oh come on Mina, you can jump from building to building, surely you can jump from a fence on to a tree branch" Artemis urged her on.  
  
"I'll try" Mina said, still unsure of herself. She sat down a little and got ready to jump, but she started wobbling again and had to stand up again to get her balance. "I can't do it" she pouted.  
  
"Don't think about it Mina, just do it" Artemis said. Mina nodded in reluctance and jumped and surprising both herself and Artemis by landing on the branch.  
  
"Hey! I did it! YAY!" Mina cried, then as she began walking forward, it happened. She slipped and fell out of the tree, and she didn't land on her feet either.  
  
"Mina are you ok" Artemis asked, trying oh so hard not to laugh at Mina who was sprawled across the ground.  
  
"Who ever said cats always land on their feet?" Mina groaned.  
  
"Well now that your down there you can try climbing the tree" Artemis mocked.  
  
"Your enjoying my humiliation aren't you" Mina accused.  
  
"Just slightly" he admitted with a laugh.  
  
Mina found climbing the tree was a lot easier, and faster too though she still had a problem with balance.  
  
"What do you mean she has to be missing for twenty four hours? Her bed wasn't made, none of her clothes are gone and her purse is still here. She's been kidnapped!" they could hear her mother yelling into the phone, a few seconds later she came into the room and sat on her bed.  
  
"She thinks I've been kidnapped? Wow, I thought that she would think I ran away" Mina explained.  
  
"You're her daughter Mina, the first thing that comes to any parents mind when they're child goes missing is that maybe they were kidnapped. You know Mina, despite the arguments you and your mother have often, she's really not that bad a person" Artemis explained.  
  
"But she's always asking where I've been and if I did anything wrong. She hasn't got a right to ask me those kinds questions" Mina said.  
  
"Mina try and see it from her point of view, she caught you coming home in the middle of the night when we were in England and then there was that time that you got picked up by the police because they thought you had broken in to that shop" Artemis pointed out.  
  
"That monster went in there, I know I shouldn't have detransformed before leaving the shop, that was my fault and I except it, but come on" Mina said.  
  
"You had a few other run ins with the police as well Mina, most of which were due to you being Sailor V, so that can be partly blamed on me. The point I'm trying to make Mina, is she only asks those questions because she worry's about you. Wouldn't you ask your own daughter questions if you were your mother?" Artemis asked. "I guess, but still she makes me feel like I'm a bad person, she may not mean too but that's how it makes me feel" Mina replied.  
  
"Maybe when we find away to change you back, you and your mother should sit down and have a talk about it. Explain to her how she makes you feel when she asks those questions and maybe she'll explain why she asks those questions. You see Mina, communication works both ways, I thought you knew that better then anyone" Artemis explained.  
  
"Maybe Artemis but after what's happened to me, I think I'm going to have to tell mum about me being Sailor Venus, there's just no real good excuse that can get me out of this one, and I can't have Rini hypnotize her. It just isn't right" Mina told him.  
  
"If that's what you feel is right Mina, the decision is yours it always has been" Artemis agreed. "Come on let's go see Luna, she'll be at Serena's school now" Artemis added as he jumped off.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Mina yelled almost falling off again as she turned around to follow him.  
  
Mina's mother heard her voice from the bedroom and turned around to see the yellow cat on the tree outside her room and she noticed that the cats fur was exactly like Mina's and even had blue eyes, she then saw the crescent mark on it's forehead.  
  
"That cat, it has that mark like Mina's cat does, and same eyes as Mina as well. What am I saying, that's impossible" her mother thought and went back to the phone. * * * (Airport)  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then" Ken said to Lita as the last boarding call came over the PA.  
  
"Yeah" Lita replied sadly. "Are you sure you won't come back with us?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lita but I can't, I have responsibilities here as well, responsibilities that I can't turn my back on" Ken explained.  
  
"Well it was worth a try" Lita said and sighed.  
  
They started kissing and Chloe rolled her eyes then looked at her watch. "Maybe I should cancel our tickets and get ones for later, what do you think Sakura?" Chloe asked, only getting a nod from the little girl. Chloe was surprised when they broke apart after three minutes and they then said they're good byes as they boarded the plane. On the plain Chloe noticed that Lita seemed out of it as if not registering that they were on a plane. "Lita are you ok?" she asked out of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I just really wish Ken had come with us, but I guess I can't ask him to just pick up and leave like that" Lita replied quietly.  
  
"He said he's going to come over every chance he gets, isn't that good enough? Unlike us Lita he doesn't have a good reason to tell anyone why he wants to move, even if he loves you, that's not going to be good enough for his parents" Chloe explained.  
  
"I know, it's just that I've never really knew I loved him so much, and had Sakura not come along, I would never have known" Lita said. "Queen Serenity brought him back with the intention that you two would find each other, Sakura had nothing to do with it" Chloe told her.  
  
"Maybe your right" Lita sighed, then they felt the plane move and they both went into panic mode and gripped the arm rests so hard that people around them thought they would rip the arm rests off. * * * (Back in the terminal)  
  
"Bye Lita" Ken said quietly as he watched their airplane lift off.  
  
"You're an idiot Ken" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Pete? What are you doing here?" Ken asked as he turned around to see his brother coming towards him.  
  
"I was seeing Faith off, remember she won that world trip?" Pete replied.  
  
"Yeah" Ken said, but it was in a distant voice as he turned back around to watch the plane fly away.  
  
"So you and Lita finally got your act together did you?" his older brother asked, and Ken nodded. "I heard her ask you to go back to Tokyo with you" he added.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't, dad would never let me" Ken explained.  
  
"You really are an idiot Ken" Pete said, shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked, confused.  
  
"You've known Lita for how long? Since you were only kids rights?" Pete asked and his brother nodded. "Now it's been no secret that you liked her and we know it's been hell on you pretending to be just a friend for her and you were there for her when her parents died. Now she asked you to go back to Tokyo with her and you say no" Pete said in disbelieving voice.  
  
"It's not that simple and you know it Pete. You know how dad is" Ken replied.  
  
"I'll handle dad, now do you love her or not?!" Pete demanded.  
  
"Yes I do" Ken said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Then go buy a ticket on the next flight out, I'll wire some money over for you to get an apartment and I'll make dad get you transferred to Lita's school" Pete told him.  
  
"It's not that easy Pete" Ken said quietly.  
  
"Why isn't it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Because now I have to find a way to break up with Jessica" Ken explained. "And pray to god she doesn't kill me" he thought. * * * (Back In Tokyo)  
  
"What do you mean you can't duplicate it?" Princess Hecate demanded.  
  
"It's power is unknown, if I tried to duplicate the power could do either two things when we activate. It could overload and destroy us all or we could use it against them and it could power them up" Nebular explained.  
  
"Find away to make it work then Nebular!" Hecate ordered.  
  
"I can't!" Nebular yelled. "I can't make it work you spoiled little brat! Your going to have to find something else to use against your sister because this isn't going to work you got that!"  
  
"You had better remember who your talking to Nebular" Hecate warned.  
  
"Sol talk some bloody sense into her please!" Nebular begged.  
  
"Nebular is right Hecate, we would be foolish to try and make it work, we'll find something else to use against Sailor Moon and her scouts" Sol agreed.  
  
"I can't believe this" Amelia said in frustration as she stared directly at Hecate. "She's your sister! How can you even think about destroying her?"  
  
"What do you care Amelia? She's not your sister, she's mine and I'll do whatever I want to her" Hecate replied.  
  
"It's not her that I'm fully worried about Hecate, she has eight scouts on her side, two princes, possibly three and a rogue warrior we know nothing about, only that he comes from something called the Negamoon of Nemesis, where ever that is. This isn't to mention that Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn who could turn up any time, then to make it worse they also have a rouge sailor scout on their side as well. We're greatly out numbered" Amelia explained. "You have three scouts, a prince, a handful of demons and a cat, there is no way your even going to get close enough to your sister to do anything to her" Amelia added.  
  
"I'm more powerful then all of them!" Hecate snapped.  
  
"No disrespect intended, but if that's so, then why did we retreat when we fought them huh?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I." Hecate started but Amelia wasn't finished.  
  
"Exactly Hecate, that Black Moon Crystal of yours maybe powerful and may make you stronger, but your not stronger then all of them" Amelia told her.  
  
"Your wrong Amelia and I'll prove it next time we fight them" Hecate replied, though her voice was a little shaky.  
  
"Not to sure of yourself now are you?" Amelia said coldly.  
  
"What happened to you saying you were my friend?" Hecate asked, trying to turn the tables to stop Amelia.  
  
"No I was Siara's friend and the friend to the real Princess Hecate. Your neither of them, I don't know what you are, only that I have to protect you and follow you into battle, but understand what ever you are inside my friends body. I will not kill any of those girls and you will lose and I will make sure I drive you from Siara's body. Understand that and remember it" Amelia said threateningly before walking off, leaving Hecate shaken, shocked and surprised, but not Sol who followed her. * * * (Amelia)  
  
Amelia walked into her room and she was surprised when a few seconds later when her door was kicked in by Sol, who stormed in and went to grab her by the neck, but Amelia stepped to the side and punched him in the back.  
  
"You do not want to mess with me Sol, you messed up idiot" Amelia warned.  
  
"Do not threaten me little girl or you'll find out what true power is" Sol growled, as three male demons appeared around her.  
  
"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. Centuri Star Power!" Amelia yelled holding her star stick in the air, soon Sailor Centuri was standing there ready for battle.  
  
The first demon ran at her from behind and she somersaulted backwards, landed and jumped up again, her legs snapping out to the side and hitting the other two demons as they ran in, then she kicked the demon that had ran forward in the back, sending him flying into Sol.  
  
"Star Cluster!" Centuri yelled, holding her arms out to the side as three dozen pink stars shape lights appeared in front of her that flew forward and crashed into the back of the demon, killing it instantly.  
  
"Your lucky these demons aren't my generals" Sol snarled.  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it Sol" Centuri replied with a smile.  
  
"Coa! Brig! Destroy her!" Sol ordered the two demons who were still too stunned at the fact they had been knocked over by a woman.  
  
"Wait! You can't kill me, because Hecate needs me" Centuri told him.  
  
"No, but we can torture you badly enough to make you wish you were dead" Sol smiled sadistically.  
  
"You sick, messed up little scum bucket" Centuri said trying not to throw up at the things he probably wanted to do to her.  
  
At that moment the two demons ran at her again but she was too quick blasted them with her attack, and watched as they're bodies slumped forward. When Centuri turned around, Sol had his sword pointed at her, just inches from her jugular.  
  
"Stand still Centuri or lose your head" Sol warned.  
  
"Afraid to fight me hand to hand Sol? Afraid to disgrace your father by being beaten by a girl? You are pathetic Sol, you never deserved Princess Serenity anymore then you deserve her now" Centuri said with a mocking tone, trying to play with his already unstable mind.  
  
"Shut up! She was meant to be mine! Not Endymion! He betrayed me!" Sol yelled, Centuri obviously getting to him.  
  
"She didn't love you Sol because your sick. She knew deep down that if she stayed with you, you'd have hurt later on, she was too smart for that and found someone that loved her more then you and was stable" Centuri kept going.  
  
"She left me alone!" Sol yelled again.  
  
"Alone? You don't know what loneliness is Sol, you'll never know what it's like until you have absolutely nothing. All I use to have was a little bit of space that I had to protect and to me that was nothing, then I found something, that I didn't just have to protect, I wanted to protect and that was Princess Hecate. You on the other hand, still have the Sun Kingdom to control but no instead you have to waste your time chasing after someone who isn't meant to be with you and your too stupid to see it" Centuri explained.  
  
"I'll make her love me and I won't let you take her away from me like Endymion did!" Sol shouted at her, making her eyes widen in surprise, which was bad because now Sol knew how to counter her attack. "That's right Centuri, I know how you feel about her and I know how that would affect you if she was to find out. You think I'm pathetic? Ha! That's a joke, look at you! You can't even admit how you feel about her at least I can admit my feelings about Serenity. Hecate could never love you Centuri because she isn't that kind of girl, actually I think if she found out she would be repulsed by you. So much that I think she would send you far away from her" Sol explained, and knew he was getting to her.  
  
"That's not true. She would never do that" Centuri replied, though her voice was really shaky.  
  
"You stupid dyke, I bet you have sick little fantasy's about her don't you? You say I'm sick, you should look in a mirror Centuri" Sol kept going, but he had silently summoned one of his demons and it had appeared behind her. "Take her!" Sol ordered, catching Centuri by surprise as he pushed her backwards and the demon grabbed her arms.  
  
"Let go of me!" Centuri yelled.  
  
"Take her away, do what ever you want to her, just don't kill her or injure so bad that she can't fight" Sol told it, making sure Centuri understood that he meant anything.  
  
"Princess Hecate!" Centuri screamed.  
  
The demon struggled with her as they went down the stairs and headed for the basement, but Sailor Niribu stepped in front of it.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" Niribu demanded her rapier sword at the ready.  
  
"Let him pass!" Sol ordered.  
  
"I do not take orders from you Sol and I will not let you take Centuri any further" Niribu replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Hecate asked as she walked into the room, though it didn't take a genius to figure it out.  
  
"Geo is going to show Centuri the punishment for the way she treated you" Sol explained.  
  
"He's going to let it rape me!" Centuri translated.  
  
Hecate, knowing that Centuri never lied raised her hand and blasted the demon with a black beam until it disintegrated, then turned to Sol and blasted him with the same blast only it wasn't meant to kill him, only send him flying into a wall.  
  
"What gave you the idea to punish my warriors Sol?!" Hecate demanded.  
  
"You weren't going to so I was" Sol growled. "They are my warriors and I'll punish them the way I see fit and I won't give them to some demon to play with" Hecate hissed. "You keep your demons away from my warriors or you won't have any left by the time I'm done with them" Hecate warned.  
  
"Fine, but that won't stop me!" Sol yelled, firing the same black electric attack that Hecate had at Centuri.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Centuri screamed.  
  
For a moment something happened to Hecate as she watched Centuri being thrown against a wall. Something in her mind snapped and she was back to normal for a few seconds, but long enough to counter Sol's attack and say. "You leave my friend alone!" this surprised Sol, Centuri and Niribu, but then the evil Hecate was back. "I told you to leave my warriors alone Sol, this is your last chance" Hecate warned again.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame when you have disobedience from your warriors" Sol sneered, then walked away.  
  
"Thank you Hecate" Centuri said quietly.  
  
"Give me your star stick" Hecate told her.  
  
"What?!" Centuri exclaimed.  
  
"You are confined to your quarters until further notice now give me your star stick" Hecate said again and Centuri reluctantly transformed and handed her star stick over. "Nebular, create a youma to steal some energy for us, we need more then what we got last time" Hecate said to the scout who had sat back and watched the whole thing.  
  
"Yes Princess" she replied evilly. * * * (Crossroads Jr. High)  
  
"Your so lucky, not having to go to school" Serena pouted.  
  
"Your saying you would want to be turned into a cat?" Mina said, almost glaring at Serena.  
  
"Not necessarily a cat but if got me away from the tongue lashings of Miss Haruna, then yes I would" Serena replied.  
  
"You wouldn't make it more then an hour as a cat Serena, trust me. Mina is more balanced then you as a human, but as a cat, she's well.Mina show them, jump up on to that tree branch next to Tucarius" Artemis said to Mina who was sitting on the ground next to Luna.  
  
"No, I'm not going to humiliate myself so you can have a laugh" Mina protested.  
  
"Hey Alex put Mina in the tree" Artemis said.  
  
"Don't you dare Alex" Mina said quickly but it was too late, Alex was far too curious after hearing the enjoyment in Artemis voice. She picked Mina up and put her on the highest branch she could reach. "Alex I'm going to scratch your eyes out!" Mina yelled, trying to turn around but she couldn't and kept shaking all over the place and when she tried to move she would slip, this made everyone laugh.  
  
"You're a cat version of Serena" Alex laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Serena and Mina cried at the same time, though for different reason's. "It's true, you should've seen her when she tried to jump from a fence to a branch" Artemis said, Mina then turned her head and glared daggers at him, but started slipping again.  
  
"Please put me on the ground, you've had your fun!" Mina cried.  
  
"Oh ok" Serena said as she placed Mina on the ground.  
  
"What are we going to do with you Mina?" Luna asked, trying to contain her own laughter but it wasn't very easy. "You have a lot to learn about being a cat, and we can't let you go around embarrassing every other cat in the world" she added.  
  
"Well I don't plan staying a cat that long Luna" Mina said rather snappishly.  
  
"Still while you're a cat your going to have to act like a cat, and falling out of trees isn't part of acting like a cat Mina" Artemis agreed.  
  
"Fine" Mina said in defeat, then she smelt the smell coming from Serena's lunch bag. "Serena, is that tuna sandwich in your lunch bag?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you want some?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the thing is, I hate tuna" Mina said confused.  
  
"There Is no cat alive Mina that hates tuna, even if you hate it, your tastes as a cat will change" Star explained.  
  
"I will not eat tune, even if I am a cat, I will not even let that stuff touch my tongue" Mina replied.  
  
"We'll see" Artemis said.  
  
"So when will Lita be getting back and what's this news that she wants to tell us?" Alex asked Serena, who had been talking to Lita the day before the fight.  
  
"She didn't say, only that it was big, but she said her flight arrives some time today, we had to cut the conversation short because of the battle" Serena explained.  
  
"She's going to have a heart attack when she sees me" Mina thought out loud.  
  
"She won't have a heart attack when she sees you Mina trust me" Tucarius said, then added. "However when she sees you trying to walk along a branch then we might have to start worrying."  
  
Everyone started laughing all over again much to Mina's despair, however it was all cut short when they saw the youma appear above the school.  
  
"Quick transform" Luna told them.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" "Moon Prism Power!" "Crescent Knight Transformation!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Earth Planet Power!"  
  
They all transformed behind the tree line as the demon started spreading a black dust all over the school, when it touched the students, they would be instantly drained off their energy, which the youma was instantly sending to Nebular.  
  
"Hey Negatrash!" Sailor Moon yelled as she along with the others, including Luna, Artemis, Star and Mina all ran out of hiding. The youma looked down at them with an amused look. "I'm getting sick and tired of this school getting attacked by you Negacreep's and I won't stand for anymore because I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for justice, I stand for love and I stand for peace too, but you lot keep ruining it. So on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Not likely" the demon hissed launching an all out energy attack at them. It was mostly black and female in form and had elf like ears.  
  
Sailor Chell jumped behind a tree as the others all found hiding spots too, but she wasn't going to wait around for it to find her. So she activated her boomerang tiara and ran out from her hiding spot again. "Your mine Negascum!" Sailor Chell yelled as she jumped into the air and threw the boomerang, but it missed and Sailor Chell landed and ran to the other side of the school grounds with the youma close behind her.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide!" the youma taunted her.  
  
"Oh come on! Can't you think of something a bit more original?" Sailor Chell asked as she turned around and kicked it in the head.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" "Earthquake Smash!" "Moonbeam!"  
  
Unfortunately the youma moved out of the way and the three attacks hit Sailor Chell, sending her flying into a school building. "Thanks a lot guys1" Sailor Chell yelled as she picked herself up, but she didn't see the youma coming back for another attack.  
  
"Sailor Chell watched out!" came a voice that Sailor Chell knew too well, but it wasn't the one she was expecting.  
  
She turned around and saw Dean running towards her and just as the youma fired a full blast energy beam at her, Dean jumped in the way and shielded her with his body. "NO!" Sailor Chell screamed as she watched him being enveloped inside the light.  
  
"Pathetic" the youma said coldly as it stopped it's attack only to see that the boy was still there but was covered with burn marks and had some blood dribbling from his mouth, then he fell forward on to his knees.  
  
"Dean are you ok?" Sailor Chell asked, as she went in front of him.  
  
"I.hate.w.when.that.h.h.happens" Dean managed to say, then he looked straight at Sailor Chell and said. "S.stand.back."  
  
"What?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
With a push from Dean, Sailor Chell fell backwards and Dean raised to his feet, his arms hanging down in front of him with his eyes looking down. Suddenly his head snapped backwards, and he screamed out as another light flood his body. Within minutes, he was dressed in a black cloak, black pants, black shirt, gloves and boots, on his belt was a sword and then covering his eyes was a black visor. He was Zeptha.  
  
"Your Dean!" Sailor Chell and the other scouts all yelled at the same time.  
  
"I'll explain later" Zeptha told her, his wounds now healed.  
  
"But you trick me into thinking you were Sol!" Sailor Chell yelled.  
  
"Can we please talk about this later?" Zeptha asked starting to get irritated.  
  
"Why do you look like Sol?" Sailor Chell asked, ignoring the youma that was floating above them.  
  
"I have two forms Chell, my real form is me, Zeptha, my second form is Dean, it was by accident that I looked like him, now lets get rid of this youma please" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Fine" Sailor Chell agreed.  
  
"You think its going to be easy to beat me? You must be joking, you were almost Negadust when I hit you with my attack before, what makes you think you can beat me?" the youma asked.  
  
"Lets find out, give me your best shot!" Zeptha told it.  
  
The youma didn't need to reply, it only held it's hand at Zeptha and fired the energy beam at him again, but when the beam was just inches in front of Zeptha, he smacked it away with his hand. "Well that was good wasn't it?" Zeptha mocked.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" the youma yelled as it dived at Zeptha, it's claws melding together to become a sword on each hand. "I'll rip you apart!" it cried bringing both swords down on Zeptha, but he held his sword up and blocked both attacks.  
  
"You servants of evil are so blind that you don't know when to quit" Zeptha told it, just before he kicked it in the stomach and sent it flying across the grounds and into a tree, which broke under the pressure.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" the youma yelled once again as it jumped up and started running towards them.  
  
"Not to day!" Sailor Moon called as her scepter appeared in her hands. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
"What?" the youma said turning around to see the energy come crashing into it. "NO!" it cried as it's body was turned into moon dust.  
  
"Wait a go Sailor Moon, even though I could've blasted it to pieces myself" Zeptha told her, then a strange feeling came over him. "It's not over, I can feel something else coming towards us" he told them all.  
  
"More youma's?" Sailor Chell asked as the sky turned black around them and dark clouds gathered every where. Rain started pelting down on them, lightning lit the sky and thunder shook the earth and rang in their ears.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee! I hate thunder!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Calm down Sailor Moon" Luna told her.  
  
"There!" Zeptha yelled pointing up as a figure started to appear, though the heavy rain made for poor visibility for anyone who didn't have visors like Zeptha's and Mercury's that could make rain in visible to their eyes. The thing was most diffidently a demon that had dragon like wings with four arms, each that ended in three long and deadly claws. The Demon's neck was like a snake, but it's actual head was like a dragon of sorts. "Who are you!" Zeptha demanded.  
  
"I'm Drakken of the weather demon's, obviously I can control the weather with my powers and I'm the fourth of master Sol's demon generals" Drakken replied. "Master Sol knew that youma would fail so he sent me to finish the job, now taste the power of a hurricane!" he yelled as the wind picked up greatly and hail started to rain down on them.  
  
"Everyone get under cover, you can't help if you can't see" Zeptha told them.  
  
"Then I can help" Sailor Mercury insisted.  
  
"Fine, but everyone else get under something now!" Zeptha ordered.  
  
"But Zeptha?" Sailor Chell went to protest, but he sent her a sharp look.  
  
"I'm not going to risk your safety Chell, now do as I say!" Zeptha yelled and Sailor Chell nodded reluctantly and ran to where her mother and the others had ran too. "Ok Sailor Mercury, you attack it from here and I'll attack it from under it" Zeptha explained then ran off.  
  
"Ok then" Sailor Mercury agreed. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" she yelled, sending the flying at Drakken, but his powerful winds knocked it away and into a building that in turn froze all up the side.  
  
"Hey demon scum!" Zeptha yelled as he got under it and jumped straight up.  
  
"Your quick boy, but not quick enough" Drakken told him and directed a bolt of lightning that hit Zeptha, blasting him into the ground.  
  
"This isn't fun" Zeptha groaned in pain. "Negamoon Fire!" he shouted sending his attack racing at Drakken, but for once Zeptha had met his match as the attack was redirected by the wind. "I can't beat him while he's controlling the weather, but how can I stop him if I can't get close to him. In less then five minutes this place is going to be nothing but rubble and many people will die. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen!" Zeptha looked back up at the demon and knew that the only attack he could use, might do more damage then good, but he had no choice. He held his sword tightly and started channeling his attack into his sword. "You can be the first to try this new attack of mine Drakken!" he yelled as the circle of energy spread out from his sword, but instead exploding it in the ground, he lifter it up and pointed the sword at Drakken, the light gathered at the tip of the sword. "Negamoon Fire Sword Spin!" Zeptha yelled as he jumped into the air and started spinning around with his sword out stretched and the pinkish black energy swirling around him, then he sent it flying at Drakken with all his might.  
  
"No! I can't stop it!" Drakken yelled as he realized his powers weren't working on it due to the speed.  
  
"That's right!" Zeptha yelled as the attack collided with the demon and exploded, Zeptha then dropped to the ground after using so much energy. "Demon scum didn't know who he was messing with" Zeptha laughed.  
  
"Oh didn't I!" came Drakken's voice.  
  
"No, there's no way you could defend against that!" Zeptha yelled in disbelieve. "I didn't have enough power! Damn it!" Zeptha thought bitterly.  
  
"Your attack hurt, but it wasn't as strong as you thought. Now you'll die for your mistake!" Drakken laughed as it lightning all around it and sent it crashing down on top of Zeptha.  
  
"I won't let you kill me!" Zeptha yelled forming a shield in front of him as the lightning crashed into it, forcing him into the ground as he tried to maintain the shield. "You won't win Drakken!"  
  
"I already am" Drakken growled sending more lightning down on the shield with hail stones and tons of rain.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Mercury Ice Storm!" "Tiara Boomerang!" "Moonbeam!" "Moon Tiara Magic!" "Earthquake Smash!"  
  
As the six attacks came racing towards him, Drakken ceased his attack and moved out of the way, but was surprised to see Sailor Mars, as she hadn't been there before.  
  
"So one more scout shows up, but you still can't defeat me. Look at this guy, he's already worn out and I know he's stronger then each of you" Drakken explained.  
  
"He may be stronger then us individually, but if we attack all at once there's no way we can lose" Mars explained. "That's right!" Mina yelled, as she ran at him from behind and jumped on his back, digging her claws into his back.  
  
"Arrrggghhh! Get off me you little yellow fur ball!" Drakken yelled.  
  
"Mina be careful!" Artemis snapped.  
  
"I told you to get off!" Drakken shouted again, this time he reached behind him and grabbed Mina by the scruff of the neck and dangled her in front of his face. "Now you'll die you stupid cat!" he hissed but before he could even hurt her, a red rose hit the arm he was holding Mina up with and forced him to let go Mina, who didn't land all to gracefully.  
  
"How dare you pick on a poor defenseless little." Tuxedo Mask started but Mina cut him off.  
  
"You finish that sentence Tux and you're a dead man" Mina warned.  
  
"Mina get over here now!" Artemis ordered, and Mina knowing that Artemis obviously wasn't in the mood to argue with, quickly ran over to where he was. "Mina you silly girl, you could've been killed!" Artemis yelled, making Mina cringe a little. "Now that you are no longer a scout you can't always attack the enemy, especially when you don't know how to attack properly!" he snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Artemis, I was just doing what I thought was right, you taught me that. To do what my heart told me, so I did" Mina explained, her eyes down cast.  
  
"I hate to break this up, but it's time for you all too die!" Drakken yelled in frustration, getting sick and tired of being ignored when he was trying to kill them.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Zeptha yelled sending wave after wave of Negamoon Fire balls crashing into the over confident weather demon who was caught off guard by the attack, but due to Zeptha's lack of energy, they didn't do much damage.  
  
"You caught me off guard but it won't happen again" Drakken sneered quietly and coldly, quiet clearly disgusted that he let his guard down. In his hands appeared crackling lightning which turned into a ball of electricity and Drakken threw it down at Zeptha, determined to destroy him, but Zeptha pushed up and jumped backwards clearing the attack. Unfortunately he jumped straight into another attack.  
  
"Why am I falling for these attack tricks? Why can't I beat him? He's only a lowly demon for crying out loud" Zeptha thought bitterly.  
  
Zeptha is so caught up in his thoughts that he even though he was watching Drakken, he didn't acknowledge that Drakken was diving down at him. Just as Zeptha realized what was happening, a gold beam of light shot out and hit Drakken in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground next to Zeptha. Everyone looked up and saw Sailor Sun standing on top of the school with a golden furred cat next to her, which sported the sun symbol.  
  
"Sailor Sun what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to help us?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Unfortunately I just can't let you die" Sailor Sun explained as she jumped down with them, then she turned to Zeptha with sharp eyes. "What is your problem, do you want to die? You just sat there and watched him come at you, what's with that?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I don't know. Something's wrong, my timing is off, my power is lacking and my concentration is almost nil. I can't understand it, nothing like this has ever happened to me before" Zeptha said trying as hard as he could to contain the panic that he was feeling.  
  
"This is Sol's doing" Sailor Sun replied, knowing instantly what was going on, and held her hand on Zeptha's head. "He's put a spell on you to stop you from fighting, but the spell is easily broken" she explained as a gold light lit up her hand and the area of Zeptha's head where she had it.  
  
Instantly Zeptha felt his powers return to full strength, his awareness of everything around him returned along with his confidents. "When I find Sol, I'm going to make him wish he had never been born" Zeptha growled.  
  
"You'll do no such thing if you want that spell to stay broken" Sailor Sun warned.  
  
"And if you try it I'll blow you into tiny little chunks of smelly meat" Zeptha replied, surprising the scout who had obviously thought he was a protector of scouts, and Zeptha saw her surprised expression. "Your not one of the scouts that I'm meant to protect, so if you do anything that puts Sailor Moon and the others that I protect in danger, I'll turn you into Negadust you got that?" Sailor Sun just nodded, unable to speak. "Now for you!" Zeptha yelled turning to Drakken who was just starting to recover from the attack. "I'm back, I'm full and I'm going to vent my anger out on you!" he snapped, giving the demon one solid kick to the gut that sent the demon flying and proving Zeptha was back to normal.  
  
"How can you do that? You could barely hurt me with an energy attack before" Drakken asked, clutching it's stomach as it stood up slowly.  
  
"Your master pulled a low trick" Zeptha replied, then sent a Negamoon Fire attack racing at the demon, but the demon jumped to the side with a second to spare.  
  
"Ok, if I can't hurt you, I'll hurt them!" Drakken yelled, pointing to a group of kids who had stayed out to watch the battle. Drakken sent a hail storm of lightning crashing into the building with chunks of ice he had created from snow. The building started to crack and fall away, yet the kids were to scared to move.  
  
"I've got them" Zeptha said, and teleported in the middle of them, holding the building chunks up with a shield he formed around himself and the kids, then he got an idea. Quickly he opened up a warp hole that the chunks fell into, then a warp hole appeared above Drakken, the chunks fell out smashing him into the ground.  
  
"That was a cheap trick Zeptha, even for you" Crescent Knight explained.  
  
"Oh well, at least it got the job done" Zeptha replied, then he frowned when he saw Drakken emerge from the rubble. "Doesn't this guy know how to die?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I'm invincible! Nobody can defeat me!" Drakken laughed manically. The scouts surrounded him, as did Tuxedo Mask, Zeptha and Crescent Knight, though they had no idea what they were going to do. The only experience they had with demons was with Sylvan and they really couldn't call that a battle because it happened too quickly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sailor Chell asked Zeptha.  
  
"Why do you automatically assume that I know what to do?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Because you always come blasting in, say something cool and weaken the enemy for us" Sailor Chell explained.  
  
"Would you rather I stop?" Zeptha replied with a smile.  
  
"let's not get hasty" Chell said quickly.  
  
"six scouts, and three guys, one of which throws roses as his attack and dresses like an idiot. None of you can ever dream of defeating me" Drakken explained.  
  
"You leave Tuxedo Mask alone!" Sailor Moon snapped.  
  
"This is going to be too easy. You'll all feel my power right before I kill each and everyone of you" Drakken told them confidently.  
  
"We better make it more challenging then!" came a voice they were all thankful to hear, and they all turned around to see Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Nova and Sailor Callisto walking towards them.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Callisto Water Fall Crush!" "Nova Fire!"  
  
All three attacks raced forward and hit the demon with good timing too. First Nova's, Nova Fire attack hit it, setting it ablaze in white fire, then Callisto's attack come crashing down on it, putting out the fire but also hurting Drakken at the same time. Then Jupiter's Thunder Dragon hit him and started electrocuting him with help from the water left on his body that was conducting most of it.  
  
"Now's it our turn! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" "Earthquake Smash!" "Solar Tornado!" "Moonbeam!" "Negamoon Fire!" "Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
"NO!" Drakken yelled as all seven attacks hit him all at once, causing an explosion so bright that they all had to look away as a giant crater was made in the ground and the blast radius just stopped inches from their bodies.  
  
"We got him!" Sailor Chell yelled in triumph.  
  
"No you didn't" came Drakken's beaten voice, as the light died down, and there he was clutching one of his four arms that was hanging freely, he had cuts, burns and bruises all over him and was in no condition to keep fighting. He was having enough trouble staying in the air, despite that his left wing had a tear up the thin membrane of skin that made up his wings between the bone. "You may have defeated me this time sailor scouts, but next time your not going to be so lucky! Keep that in mind" Drakken snarled before disappearing into thin air.  
  
"I hate demons" Zeptha groaned.  
  
"I'll be going now" Sailor Sun said, then along with her golden furred cat who had said nothing the whole time it had been present, jumped up on to a building then disappeared.  
  
"Hey where's Venus? And who are you?" Jupiter asked the yellow cat next to Artemis.  
  
"Hi Jupiter" Mina said.  
  
"Mina?!" Jupiter cried in surprise.  
  
"Un huh" Mina replied, then Jupiter's eyes rolled back up into her head, and she fell backwards, fainting. "Well that was a little extreme" mina said sarcastically.  
  
To Be Continued Next Time: Sol has shown his true color as a complete psycho and has given reason for Princess Hecate not to trust him. Lita is back and what's this? She's moving! What for and where? How will the scouts take knowing that Ken is actually Prince Charon? Will Lita learn about this Jessica girl that Ken was seeing? Is Mina right, was Jupiter's reaction a bit too extreme? What were Zeptha's reason's for posing as Dean? Why does he look like Sol in his Dean form? Will Sailor Sun have to do some thinking about the way she's been acting? And Luna, Artemis and Star remember an almost forgotten prophecy that tells them how to defeat the Dark Moon child, but the prophecy is in a temple, inside of a volcanoi, so how will they get to it?  
  
Read the Next chapter and I'll show You! Chapter 13: The Legend Of The Three Crystal's Pt 1 


	13. The Legend Of The Four Crystals Pt 1

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 13 The Legend Of The Three Crystals  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, you just, surprised me that's all. Why didn't you tell me when we were talking last night Serena?" Lita asked, turning to Serena.  
  
They had left the school, dragging Sailor Jupiter, now Lita, to her place with Chloe's help, while all the others had gone off to do their own thing. Mina, Artemis, Luna and Serena were the only ones that had decided to go to Lita's after the battle.  
  
Serena put her head down and said quietly. "It slipped my mind."  
  
"How could it slip your mind Serena? Mina has been turned into a cat, how could you forget that?" Lita asked again in disbelieve.  
  
"Well we didn't talk all that long to start with, all you told me was you were coming home today and that you had some big news for us. By the way what is that big news?" Serena replied, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah! While I was over there, Ken, Chloe and I were out riding horses in the woods and I had to tell him about being a scout so he would stop asking me questions about Sakura. Anyway as we were riding off I smacked my head on a branch and knocked myself, it's not funny Mina!" Lita suddenly snapped as Mina started laughing, followed by Serena. "Anyway, while I was knocked out, Queen Serenity appeared and told me that Sakura's father was still alive, then she showed me a picture of who he is in this life and you will not believe who it is" Lita said.  
  
"Well who is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't say Andrew" Mina begged.  
  
"No it's not Andrew, Mina. It's Ken" Lita told them, getting loud gasps from Mina and Serena.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, I had to and Queen Serenity gave me the power to reawaken his own power, and apparently he has a lot of power because he's the son of Sailor Pluto. Now Ken can become Prince Charon" Lita explained.  
  
"Why didn't he come back with you then? Do you two just want to stay friends or something?" Mina asked again.  
  
"Ha!" Chloe laughed from the other side of the room. "Four minutes they lip locked for when I found them" she added, making Lita blush.  
  
"I tried to get him to come back, but he said he couldn't just pick up and leave, but he said that he would come to Tokyo when ever he got the chance to" Lita told them, trying to make the blush go away.  
  
From there on they filled Lita in on what had been happening during the last couple of days. Lita was annoyed when she had heard that she had missed a show down with Hecate and the other bad guys. Then when they finished telling her everything, Lita gave them her own news. "I'm buying a house" she said bluntly not thinking much of it, then she realized that Serena and Mina didn't know she was rich.  
  
"What?! How can you buy a house Lita?! Your only fourteen" Serena stated.  
  
"One thing I forgot to mention about me, is that I'm rich" Lita said, trailing off at the end.  
  
"Your what?!" Mina demanded.  
  
"Shh! Let Sakura get some sleep" Lita hissed. "Yes I'm rich and I can buy a house using that, and before you ask, it's because this is a one room apartment, and Chloe has no where to go so she's going to be living with me and Sakura" she added.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were rich?" Serena asked.  
  
"Would it have made any difference?" Lita counted.  
  
"Well, no I guess not" Serena admitted.  
  
"Come on Mina, lets go so we can start teaching you how to act like a cat, well more importantly teaching you how to move like a cat" Artemis said.  
  
"Oh, do I have to?" Mina whined.  
  
"Yes Mina, now lets go" Luna agreed.  
  
"Alright" Mina reluctantly replied, then headed for the window like Artemis and Luna did and looked down, her first mistake. "That's a pretty long way down if I fall" Mina said nervously. "Well we can't take the front entrance Mina, so you'll just have to follow us, as for falling, well don't" Artemis told her.  
  
"Your mean" Mina pouted, but followed Artemis and Luna as they jumped on to another ledge of an apartment next to Lita's and then down on to the one below Lita. Surprisingly enough, Mina only came close to falling off twice.  
  
"Wow she actually got down without falling off" Serena said as she watched Luna, Artemis and Mina walk away from the apartment building.  
  
"Why would she fall off? She's a cat now, they have great balance" Chloe asked.  
  
Serena then told them about Mina and the tree at school, and Chloe just happened to be having a cup of tea when Serena told them, so there was a spray of tea everywhere. * * * (Across Tokyo)  
  
"So are you going to tell us why you made us think you were Sol? And why you look like him?" Rini asked Zeptha who was now in his Dean form, but told them to just call him by his real name. Them being Rini and Tucarius.  
  
"Ok, one I didn't make you think I was Sol, you lot just naturally assumed that I was him. Second, I don't know why I look like him, I'm certainly not related to the freak, so I just see it as a huge coincidences that I look like him, only that he's taller then me by three inches" Zeptha explained.  
  
"I have an important question" Tucarius said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Zeptha replied. "How did you get all those girls to fall in love with you? I really want to know" Tucarius asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything to them, girls just flock to me" Zeptha explained, getting a glare from Rini. "Of course now that I have you as my girlfriend Rini, I'll have to find away to drive the other girls away."  
  
"Your modesty really kills me" Tucarius groaned.  
  
"So why didn't you tell us you were Dean when we thought you were Sol?" Rini asked.  
  
"Because this way I could keep an eye on all of you with out the enemy figuring out who I was. I enrolled at Crossroads because you, your brother, your mother, Lita and Amy went there. I enrolled in the same martial arts class as Lita to make sure no youma attacked and injured her. Then I just kept a close eye on Mina and Rei and even your father. Even if you don't see me Rini, I'm always there" Zeptha explained. "As to why I didn't tell you who I was when you thought I was Sol, well I have my own reasons" he added. * * * (At the Temple)  
  
"Your going to do what?!" Rei yelled in shock.  
  
"I'm going to find out who the sailor scouts are" Jennifer simply said.  
  
"What makes you think you can find out who they are?" Rei asked.  
  
"What makes you think I can't?" Jennifer replied as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Besides, what do you care?" "I don't care, it's just that if you actually did by some accident find out who they are and revealed it to everyone, then they wouldn't be able to fight evil would they?" Rei pointed out.  
  
"You have a point Rei, but the public has a right to know who they are, where they came from and why they fight. I mean it first started with that sailor scout, Sailor V in England who as far as I can is Sailor Venus. Then almost a year ago this Sailor Moon shows up then before you know there's heaps of them. Now we have scouts fighting each other in the middle of the streets and in construction sites. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why that is?" Jennifer replied.  
  
"I know why" Rei wanted to say but settled for. "No because it's none of my business and I don't want to get myself killed."  
  
"Whoa settle down Rei, if I didn't no better I would say you have something to hide" Jennifer teased, though Rei didn't realize she wasn't serious.  
  
"I don't have anything to hide" Rei said nervously, which Jennifer instantly picked up on.  
  
"You are hiding something, what is it?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I am not hiding anything, and even if I was, there is no way I would even think about telling you" Rei replied.  
  
"And why not?" Jennifer asked again.  
  
"Because you have a mouth big enough to swallow China and wouldn't know how to keep a secret if your life depended on it" Rei hissed.  
  
"I can too keep secrets if I think they're important enough" Jennifer replied.  
  
"What you may think isn't important may be to someone else Jennifer" Rei shot back, then quietly walked off. * * * (In the park)  
  
"This is too hard Artemis, I can't do it!" Mina cried in frustration, as she once again fell out of the tree, but for once landed on her feet.  
  
"Mina you can do it if you try. Remember you went through this when you first became Sailor V, and you over came all obstacles in your way. Well think of this as a new obstacle that you have to over come" Artemis told her.  
  
"Artemis is right Mina, we've seen you take on big youma's without even batting an eye lid and you always come out on stop, are you really going to let something like this beat you?" Luna asked.  
  
"I guess not" Mina agreed slowly.  
  
"Ok Mina, now when you jump on to that branch again, just wait and find your center of balance and just move slowly until you'll get confidents" Artemis explained.  
  
"I'll try" Mina said but was still unsure of herself, but she thought of what Artemis and Luna had told her and it filled her with confidences. She tucked her legs under her and with one powerful jump, Mina jumped into the air and landed on the branch, instantly struggling to keep her balance as she wobbled from either side. Then surprisingly, she found had stopped as she pushed herself down on the branch with her eyes closed, but once she stopped moving, she opened them. "Hey, I didn't fall off" Mina said in shock, as she slowly stood up, no longer shaking. She walked forward carefully and smiled, she had found her center of balance. "I did it!" she cried happily.  
  
"Now you have to keep your balance" Artemis told her, instantly wiping the smile from her face. "Star, you know what to do" he added, and Star jumped on to the same branch and started shaking it.  
  
Mina's claw extended and dug into tree holding her in place as she pressed herself flat against the branch and closed her eyes. "Stop it! Please!" she yelled, clinging desperately to the tree, though she expected to fall off at any minute.  
  
"Ok, Star stop now" Luna said.  
  
"Come on, this is fun" Star laughed.  
  
"It is not!" Mina cried as she stood up again, only for Star to give the branch another shake, but Mina actually managed to stay on.  
  
"Walk towards her Mina" Artemis told her.  
  
Mina started walking towards Star, who was still shaking the branch but not as much as before. Mina started get more confident and sped up her pace, before long she walking along the tree without any fear of falling.  
  
"Very good Mina, see I told you that you could do if you tried" Luna congratulated her. "However, now run and jump from branch to branch" Luna added. "You have to be joking?" Mina said in a disbelieving voice. "I may be able to walk along a branch with out falling, but running and jumping? Un, un, no way, no how" Mina replied stubbornly.  
  
"Oh come on Mina, you can do, unless your afraid" Star said, Artemis and Luna knowing straight away what Star was doing.  
  
"I'm not afraid, it's just that we're jumping a little ahead of ourselves, I mean I've only just started walking properly without falling off a branch. I think we're skipping a few lessons aren't we?" Mina said nervously.  
  
"Your chicken admit it. Your scared that your going to fall, even though with all the falls you've had you've learnt to land on your feet. You can't be the real Sailor Venus, she isn't as spineless as you are" Star explained, finally getting a bite out of Mina.  
  
"Hey! How dare you call me spineless!" Mina yelled, then without thinking ran at Star, who jumped from the branch on to another one and Mina still unaware of what she was doing was close behind her. Star would jump to one tree, then jump to another just as Mina landed on the same branch, finally though she tripped up. Literally. Star fell to the ground, rather gracefully considering and Mina jumped down next to her, breathing a little heavily. "Now I have you" Mina hissed.  
  
"Nice work Star" Artemis commented her, much to Mina's confusion.  
  
"What are you telling her good work for?!" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina, think about what you just did when Star provoked you" Artemis said.  
  
"She called me spineless, so I chased." it suddenly dawned on Mina what she had just done, and looked around to make sure she wasn't still standing on the branch. "Cool" she said, amazed that she had done it without falling once, and on her first try.  
  
"Maybe our next lessons should be grooming" Artemis suggested as he looked at Mina, her fur had been all messed up since she had became a cat, which made her look like a stray or a feral. "You look like an alley cat with a bad manners" he added, then Artemis started washing her fur, much to her protests.  
  
"Artemis stop it" Mina protested, but soon Artemis had her looking half decent.  
  
"Well at least no animal shelter people will try to pick you up for looking like a neglected cat" Luna explained.  
  
"I hate it when those people try to catch you, it's so annoying" Star added, showing her dislike of people from animal shelters, even if they were trying to do what they thought was right.  
  
"Does that really happen?" Mina asked, a little shocked, and Luna and Star just nodded. "Why didn't you tell me Artemis?" she asked again.  
  
"Because you'd want to put a collar on me with a name tag and everything, that's just a little too degrading for my tastes Mina" Artemis replied, Mina just glared daggers at him. "Though at the moment I'd prefer to be fighting Queen Beryl, rather then be subject to the tongue lashing your about to give me" Artemis explained.  
  
"Speaking of evil, have you two had any ideas on how to stop Hecate without killing her?" Star asked Luna and Artemis.  
  
"No we haven't" Luna admitted.  
  
"But you will right?" asked Mina, her voice filled with concern and worry.  
  
"We don't know Mina, if Hecate gets anymore powerful, then Serena may not have a choice but to destroy her, as much as I don't want that to happen" Luna told her.  
  
"Serena will never kill her sister, she'd die first, you know that Luna" Mina replied quickly. "There must be some way of stopping Siara long enough to destroy the Black Moon Crystal."  
  
"Wait a minute, why didn't I think of it before?" Artemis thought out loud suddenly.  
  
"Think of what Artemis?" Star asked.  
  
"Back during the Sliver Millennium remember there was temple on the earth called the temple of running fire and inside that temple was a prophecy about the Black Moon Crystal and Sliver Crystal. I can't remember the prophecy but I know there's something important in it that should help us" Artemis explained.  
  
"I had forgot all about that, how could I have been so much like." Luna started but was cut off by the other three finishing for her by saying. "Serena." * * * (The Next Day)  
  
The next day the scouts found out that school had been canceled, at all but the collage and high school. This was mainly because of the reason youma attack at Crossroads and the fact that they had to repair the damage that the 'storm' had done to the school. So all the scouts, plus Zeptha and Tucarius were at the temple.  
  
"She can't!" Serena exclaimed as Rei told them what Jennifer was planning on doing.  
  
"Unfortunately she will try, but she won't figure out who we are" Rei assured her. "Besides, who would believe her?"  
  
"Listen up scouts, we may've figured out how to defeat Sailor Hecate without destroying her, but it's a very big maybe" Luna announced.  
  
"Well what is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Back long ago, before the Sliver Millennium, when your great, great, great grandmother ruled the Moon, Serena there was temple set up on the earth by the people of the moon to hold historical documents, important information, and prophecy's. One of these prophecy's may have information in it's words that will help us to destroy the Black Moon Crystal without killing your sister" Artemis explained.  
  
"Ok, so where is it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well because it was formed almost three thousand years ago, we had to do a lot of research and figure out where the temple is now after all of the reformations terrain of earth. It was extremely difficult and we had only one bit of information that helped us and that was the name of the temple" Luna replied.  
  
"What was the name of the temple?" Rei asked this time.  
  
"The Temple Of Running Fire" Star told her, and instantly Rei figured out what it meant by running fire.  
  
"Your kidding me, the temple is inside a volcano isn't it?" Rei said in disbelieve. "You don't really expect us to go inside a volcano do you?"  
  
"Don't worry the volcano it's in, is a sleeping volcano and shouldn't erupt for few more centuries at least" Artemis reassured them.  
  
"That's comforting" Alex muttered. "So which volcano is it?"  
  
"Mt Fuji" Luna replied.  
  
"How are we going to get to Mt Fuji? I mean it's not like we can just walk there" Amy pointed out, but of course she was reading a book at the time, and Alex who was getting royally annoyed with her, reached over and snatched the book from her. "Hey!" Amy said in surprise.  
  
"All you do is read and study, don't you ever have fun?" Alex asked.  
  
"I have my own opinion of fun" Amy said.  
  
"Can we get a little bit back on topic here please?" Luna asked.  
  
"Sorry Luna" Alex apologized. "Now as to how we get there, well we hoping you could help us out there Zeptha" Artemis explained.  
  
"No problem, when do you want to go?" he replied.  
  
"I think we should go now" Serena said, getting a nod from all of them.  
  
"Alright then" Zeptha looked around and made sure no one was watching, then he held his hands out and under their feet appeared a warp hole, instantly they fell through and Zeptha floated down through the warp and on to the other side, which was at the base of Mt Fuji. Everybody was sprawled across the ground, and they all turned and glared at Zeptha. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" he admitted with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah and I might not be able to resist breaking your skull!" Rei threatened.  
  
They all got up and looked around, then they turned to Artemis and Luna who were trying to figure out where the entrance to the temple was. After a half hour of looking they gave up.  
  
"The entrance must be at the top some where" Luna told them.  
  
"This entrance leads inside the volcano right? Well why don't I just open a warp hole leading inside the mountain?" Zeptha suggested.  
  
"If you do, don't drop us in any lava" Rini told him.  
  
"Maybe you should transform" Star suggested, and they all nodded.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" "Moon Prism Power!" "Crescent Knight Transformation!" "Earth Planet Power!" "Mars Star Fire!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Nova Star Power!" "Callisto Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!"  
  
While the others all yelled out their transformation activation names, Zeptha himself transformed, with the bright light radiating off his body as his sword, piccolo and visor appeared along with his cloak. Before long ten warriors were standing there, looking ready to fight.  
  
"Let's find this temple shall we?" Zeptha asked as in front of them appeared another warp hole, much bigger this time, one by one they stepped through until Zeptha was the last one. Once on the other side it was like they had stepped into another world. "Holly molly" Zeptha thought as he looked around.  
  
They had stepped into a large cavern with spikes sticking down from the ceiling with droplets of water dripping of them. In front of them, well all over the place were deep cracks, so deep in fact that you couldn't see the bottom, only darkness. There were many tunnels, some of which had a faint glow coming from deep inside. A warm wind blew through there cavern, causing their hair to flail around wildly.  
  
"This is off the chart" Chell said in amazement, her eyes wide with delight, as were Callisto's and everyone else's for that matter.  
  
"Tell me about it" Crescent Knight agreed.  
  
"We should probably split up, we'll cover more ground that way and we can keep in touch with the communicators" Artemis pointed out.  
  
"Zeptha and Chell, you two take the tunnel on the far left. Jupiter I'm guessing you'll want Callisto to go with you, so you can take the middle tunnel. Nova and Crescent Knight will take the right tunnel next to the middle one. Mercury and Earth will take the left one next to the middle and Sailor Moon and Mars will take the far left one" Luna told them.  
  
"What about you four?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Me and Mina will go with Zeptha and Chell, Luna will go with you and Star will go with Earth" Artemis replied.  
  
With that said, they all set off down their tunnels, un aware of the danger that awaited them. * * * (Some where else in the volcano)  
  
"Hurry up, we have to find that prophecy before my darling sister does" Hecate said coldly as she jumped over a small gorge.  
  
"They'll never find it, well your sister won't at least, not with the surprise I have in stored for them" Sol assured her.  
  
"Hades, do you remember where this blasted temple is?" Hecate demanded.  
  
"No I don't know where it is Hecate, I only know that it's some where in this volcano" Hades replied. They started walking down a path that made them go single file, with Hecate in the middle, Nebular and Sol up the front with Hades and Centuri who was behind Hecate. Surprisingly they got to a bridge with wooden planks, wooden planks that looked like they could hold as much a fly, let a lone human.  
  
"There is no way I'm walking across that" Hecate said stubbornly.  
  
"We're going to have to Hecate, if we use our powers to teleport over there, then that blasted Zeptha and Sailor Mars will sense that we're here" Sol explained. "Look it's holding me so it can hold you, we'll just go over one at a time" Sol added as he walked out on to the bridge.  
  
Hecate still looked unsure as Sol walked across to the other side. The next was Nebular who just walked confidently with Hades close behind her, then Niribu went across but took it so slowly that it took her three minutes to get to the other side.  
  
"Just don't look down" Centuri told her.  
  
Hecate still looked unsure but slowly started walking out on to the bridge which swayed right and left and creaked with every step. Finally Hecate made the mistake of looking down and showed her true fear by grabbing the rope guard tightly and freezing in the spot with her eyes squeezed shut. Her bad girl image ruined. "I hate heights, I really hate heights!" she cried. Suddenly the spot where she had been standing, cracked and gave away. "Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" she screamed as she started to fall.  
  
"Hecate!" Centuri yelled and ran forward as fast as she could, not caring for her own life, only Hecate's. She lunged forward and grabbed Hecate's hand just in the nick of time. "Hang on Hecate!" Centuri grunted as she pulled Hecate up.  
  
"Was that meant to be some kind of joke?" Hecate hissed as she and Centuri fell back on their butts.  
  
Centuri was about to replied when she heard the sound of rope stretching, she looked behind her and saw that the both the ropes on either side at the end they come from had started breaking. "Hecate?" Centuri said slowly.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"RUN!" Centuri yelled, her scream echoing off the walls as she grabbed Hecate and started running. * * * (Sailor Moon and Mars)  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"What?" Mars asked.  
  
"I though I heard some scream" Sailor Moon explained quietly, not sure if she had heard it at all. "Must be my ears playing tricks on me" she figured.  
  
"So Luna what should we be looking for? I mean how are we going to recognize the temple?" Mars asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know how we'll recognize it because I don't know what it looks like, it was made way before my time. I only know that this temple is tied into the planet power of Mars" Luna told her.  
  
"Mars planet power? What's that?" Mars asked. "Come on Mars even I know that. It was most likely built by your ancestors of that time, right Luna?" Sailor Moon butted in.  
  
"Yes Sailor Moon your right, I'm sure you know the basics of Greek mythology. Well about sixty five thousand years ago, there was what was known as the war of gods. In this solar system the gods were, Apollo, god of the sun, Artemis goddess of the moon and Apollo's twin sister. Ares god of Mars, Zeus god of Jupiter, Aphrodite goddess of Venus, Hermes god of Mercury. These were the main fighters in the war of gods, though the gods of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn did also fight as well, they were mainly for back up power. The war of gods lasted longer then any war recorded and many worlds perished, The gods of those planets are your ancestors, from who your powers come from" Luna explained.  
  
"So your saying that Greek mythology is right?" Mars asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Well all the mythology's are correct, but Greek mythology is the most accurate. Though the Greek gods and goddess didn't live on Mt Olympus, they lived in the castles of each planet and moon. Like I said though, all mythology's are right it's just that they've been overly exaggerated through the years. Like this Hercules person who was suppose to be the strongest man alive, Zeus never had no such off spring, but Zeus and the other gods did have many children, Zeus mainly" Luna told them.  
  
"Wait a minute, were Romulus and Remus real?" Mars asked once again, Luna just put her head down started walking faster. "Luna?!" Mars demanded.  
  
"Yes they were real, they were your older brothers, but some thing happened" Luna replied, then saw the expectant look on both Sailor Moon and Mars's face. "They disappeared with out trace, no body knows what happened to them, and no they didn't kill each other like it says in the legend. They never ended up hating each other, they were as close as what Princess Serenity and Hecate were" Luna said.  
  
"So many things that will never be explained" Mars said quietly. * * * (Crescent Knight)  
  
"So your from the future right?" Nova said, they had walked along for almost an hour and hadn't said a single word, it was almost like Crescent Knight was nervous being around her.  
  
"Um.yeah, from a thousand years in the future" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?" Nova asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, I'm not suppose to" Crescent Knight told her quickly.  
  
Nova grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the tunnel wall with angry look on her face. "Tell me now!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I can't, it could change the course of history if I told you" Crescent Knight replied, almost shaking from fright.  
  
"Tell me or your going to be singing soprano fro the rest of your life moon boy" Nova threaten.  
  
"Something's going to happen to the one you care deeply for, the same person I care deeply for in the future, I'm not telling you anymore" he said.  
  
"Your talking about Callisto aren't you? Tell me what's going to happen to her?!" Nova demanded.  
  
"I can't!" Crescent Knight cried. "As much as I don't want it to happen, it has to. Sailor Pluto warned me that things will change greatly if it was to be stopped. Certain things that need to happen won't, present will walk down a stray path that will destroy everything. Mother, father, everyone and everything will be destroyed."  
  
"I don't care, tell me now or it's bye, bye reproductive organs" Nova replied and to show that she was serious she started to move her free hand down.  
  
"Don't!" Crescent Knight yelled, the he reluctantly said. "Puu is going to kill me, but I'll tell you what happens, but you have to promise me, no swear on Callisto's life, on the life of everyone on this planet that you won't try to change what happens."  
  
"Depends" Nova said quietly.  
  
"No swear on it now!" Crescent Knight snapped.  
  
"Fine, I swear on Callisto's life and everyone else's that I won't try to change whatever it is that happens" she agreed, then let go of him.  
  
"In a four years from now, there's going to be a new enemy, one more powerful then anything you can imagine. It's going to come like a tidal wave of death and destruction, whole cities will be lost all over the world and a few people that we know now are going to die. Callisto, Jupiter, Charon and you are going to be fighting off the enemy and everything will seem like it will be going well, but it doesn't. Soon you start to lose power from exhaustion and you blast the enemy with the power that you have left, it seems like you have defeated it and everyone starts rejoicing, but then it happens, it reappears, knocks you a few city blocks away. It then takes Jupiter and Charon down with one blow, don't worry they survive and the only one left is Callisto. By this time her attacks are as powerful as any of ours are now, maybe even more powerful because she has the power of the planets Pluto and Jupiter, and the power of the moon's Charon and Callisto behind her. She summons every bit of strength she can muster, ice energy, time energy, electric energy and water energy all swirl around her, her eyes are glowing brightly. Her confidents in her power makes her even more powerful, and then she calls upon the attack. Annihilation Rebirth" Crescent Knight explained, but stopped and looked away from her.  
  
"What happens then?" Nova asked, listening intently.  
  
"She uses all of her power in the battle, and destroys the enemy, but she falls to the ground, and turns to stone. Nothing can be done to revive her, not even the full power of the Sliver Crystal can do it, you all think she's dead, gone forever, but she isn't, her life is only halted. Sailor Pluto arrives and explains that Callisto's life force has been frozen, trapping her in another dimension where only a few days is a couple of centuries for everyone else. Pluto then decides that with the coming events that will later form Crystal Tokyo it isn't safe for Callisto's body to be on earth, so she takes Callisto's body and puts her in the palace on Jupiter. There she would wait for the one that could awake her from the dimension in which she was trapped" Crescent Knight said sadly. "But the one who can rescue her does find her, doesn't he?" Nova wanted to know, then it hit her. "YOU!"  
  
"Yes, I was the only one that could wake her, really it's your basic sleeping beauty story. I had gone to the palace of Jupiter with mother and father and while they were talking politics and catching, I went exploring, it was my first time on Jupiter and I was curious. Somehow I got lost and actually found a secret room, and there laying on the bed was Callisto's stone body and placed on her chest was a white rose. I didn't know what to make of her, in fact she creeped me out but something drove me to walk to the side of her bed where I sat. I remember I touched her hand then for some crazy reason I leant down and actually kissed her, it was actually quiet funny because I afterwards I couldn't believe what I had done and I started acting like any eleven year old kid would. I jumped around spitting, totally grossed out by what I had done. However before I did that, after I had kissed her, from her lips came a light and it started to spread from her lips to all of her body, until all of the stone was gone and flesh was left in it's place. I was scared out of my mind as this girl made out of stone suddenly became a real flesh and blood person" Crescent Knight explained. "From that day on, we did everything together, and eventually we became more then just friends" he added, thinking of the adventures she and him had already had in their short lives.  
  
"But she's a thousand years older then you, well technically two thousand years if you want to be picky" Nova said.  
  
"No, because when grandmother brought her back, she brought her back at the exact two years younger than she had been when she had died. And when this whole thing happens her body turning to stone acts like a time bubble and which is why a few centuries only feel like a few days to her. The stone ceased everything about her, growing in body, mind, spirit and age. I think Pluto may have something to do with that as, she probably wanted her granddaughter to grow up from that age, or something like that" Crescent Knight corrected her.  
  
"Whatever. So your saying that if I try to stop this from happening, it will do more damage then harm?" Nova replied.  
  
"Yes, and you can't tell Jupiter or Charon either. I know it's going to hurt, just having to sit back and watch it happen, but she's going to be ok, I promise you that" Crescent Knight assured her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything" she replied. * * * (Zeptha & Sailor Chell)  
  
"I need to take a break guys, my feet are killing me" Sailor Chell whined.  
  
"Oh come on" Zeptha and Artemis said at the same time.  
  
"Hey! You two try walking around in knee high boots for two hours and see how long it takes before you start complaining" Chell hissed.  
  
"Ok settle down we'll take a break" Zeptha said as he sat down on flat rock and stretched out. "It would be better actually if this takes us all day" he said suddenly.  
  
"Why is that?" Chell asked as she sat down across from Zeptha and proceeded to remove her boots and rub her feet which had the start of a couple of blisters on them.  
  
"Because the bright light of the sun could blind after being this half light for the amount time we're obviously going to be here for" he explained.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud a gagging sound, and they couldn't figure out where it was coming from, then they saw Mina over in the corner.  
  
"Mina! What's wrong?!" Sailor Chell asked, then she saw what it was.  
  
"Fur ball" Artemis said calmly.  
  
"How can you not be disturbed by that?" Mina asked, though she looked like she wanted to be sick. "How can cats stand it? That was so disgusting!"  
  
"You'll get use to it" Artemis assured her.  
  
"No way am I going through that again, I couldn't breath!" she said alarm at the thought of having to go through that all over again, but she knew she would either have to learn to wash herself as a cat, or suffer at the humiliation of having Artemis clean her. "Fine, I'll try to get use to it" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Zeptha asked suddenly, and he go the look he had been expecting. "Never mind, it's just that I could've sworn I felt something then" Zeptha added.  
  
"Your freaky" Mina simply said.  
  
"You wouldn't have said that few days" Artemis remarked.  
  
"Artemis!" Mina exclaimed and all of them started laughing at her despair. "No I know how Serena feels" Mina pouted. * * * (Sailor Mars and Moon)  
  
"Is it just me or do you feel really weak?" Sailor Moon asked, Mars and Luna had noticed that her pace had slowed but didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Sailor Moon are you ok?" Luna asked.  
  
"I don't know" Sailor Moon replied, both Mars and Luna noticed Sailor Moon's legs start shaking, then she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried running back to her side.  
  
"I feel so weak" Sailor Moon said, her voice getting quieter.  
  
"Something's stealing her energy!" Luna explained in surprise.  
  
"But I would've sensed something" Mars replied.  
  
"Would you now?" came wicked voice, then above them two eyes appeared. Two glowing red eyes.  
  
To Be Continued. Next Time: Will Mars defeat the thing above them? Will Mina get use to being a cat? Will Nova keep her promise? Will Hecate find the temple before Sailor Moon and the others? And will this prophecy really be worth it? Find out Next time And I'll show You! Chapter 14: The legend of the Three Crystals Pt2 


	14. The Legend Of The Four Crystals Pt 2

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 14 The Legend Of The Three Crystals Pt 2  
  
"What are you and what do you want?" Mars demanded, instantly getting ready to attack as the monster started to appear. It was made completely out of fire; every single part of its body was made out of fire and it had long fiery claws.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious what I want but as to who am I? I'm Sulfa the demon of fire and third general to master Sol and one by one I'll steal the energy from each of you" he laughed confidently.  
  
"Over my dead body! Mars Celestial Fire!"  
  
Sulfa stood back and laughed as the rings of fire smashed into his body and absorb them. "Is that the best you got?!" Sulfa laughed at the shock expression on Sailor Mars's face. "Let me show you how it's done" he smiled as he pulled back his hand forming a fire ball in it then he threw it Mars who didn't have enough time to dodge, so it hit her and sent flying into a wall.  
  
"Mars!" Luna yelled in alarm as Sailor Mars was thrown a good few feet away.  
  
Mars stood up, singed from the attack but still raring to go. "Don't tell me that's your best?" she mocked.  
  
"I'll show!" Sulfa yelled and started firing torrents of fire at her, which she just managed to dodge with only a couple of seconds to spare. "You can't dodge forever Mars, soon you'll trip up, and I mean that literally!" Sulfa laughed evilly like the maniac he obviously was.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP US!" Sailor Mars screamed. * * * (Zeptha)  
  
Zeptha's mine clicked at that very second, and Sailor Chell, Mina and Artemis watched as he stood up and started running slowly, then it was as if someone hit fast forward and he left a dust trail behind him, and Chell.  
  
"Like I said, freaky" Mina said.  
  
"Zeptha wait up!" Sailor Chell yelled as she struggled to pull her boots back on.  
  
Nothing was going to get in his way, if a large boulder blocked his way he'd blow it up, if he came to gorge then he would jump over it, land and start running again.  
  
"I knew I felt something" Zeptha thought as he jumped over rock in his way.  
  
* * * (Jupiter and Callisto)  
  
Jupiter and Callisto had found their way into a cavern that had river of lava flowing through it, but as they were walking Jupiter stopped, thinking she had heard something.  
  
"What's wrong mommy?" Callisto asked, noticing the puzzled look in her mothers eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I thought I heard something that's all" Jupiter replied after a few seconds of silence. "Why didn't daddy want to come back with us?" Callisto asked.  
  
"Well like he said Callisto, he can't just pick up and leave, he has friends there, like we have our friends here and he doesn't want to leave them just yet" Jupiter explained, but saw that it wasn't a good enough explanation. "Think how you would feel if Nova just suddenly left without telling you why she left" Jupiter told her.  
  
"I'd be sad and confused" Callisto admitted.  
  
"Well that's how most of your father's friends would feel if he just disappeared" Jupiter said.  
  
"Hmm.I guess your right, but I still would've liked it if he had come back with us" Callisto replied.  
  
"Me too Callisto" Jupiter agreed  
  
Just at that minute they looked down at the end of the cavern and saw Zeptha run past at top speed. "This can't be good" Jupiter thought. * * * (Earth and Mercury)  
  
"All I'm saying Mercury is you need to have more fun and stop studying so much" Earth kept going on.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like studying?" Mercury replied.  
  
"How can you possibly like studying?" Earth asked.  
  
"Because that's who I am Earth, I like to study because the knowledge that I collect I can use to help us during battle. That's my usefulness on the team, besides if I want to become a doctor I need to get the best marks and if that means sacrificing the time I could use to have fun, then so be it" Mercury explained.  
  
"I'll never understand you Mercury" Earth said  
  
Mercury ignored her and kept walking, then suddenly the wall in front of them started to crack, then purplish pink light formed in between the cracks and the wall exploded out with Zeptha running through the wall.  
  
"What the hell is he doing!" Earth cried in surprise. * * * (Crescent Knight)  
  
Crescent Knight and Nova had started walking again, but the sudden explosion sent both of them flying backwards. Crescent Knight instantly jumped up and saw Zeptha run through and blast another hole in the other wall.  
  
"What is that maniac doing now!" Crescent Knight yelled and started following Zeptha with Nova close behind him. * * * (Sailor Mars)  
  
"This isn't good" Sailor Mars thought, her body singed and sore all over from the constant hit's she had taken. "I can barely stand, I don't know how much longer I can take this. No I have to take this, I have to protect Sailor Moon."  
  
"Why don't you just give up, I'll kill you quick if you do" Sulfa told her. Sailor Mars glared at him, but really she was glaring at herself for not being fast enough to dodge his attacks. His speed was ten fold compared to his and he could change into fire and fly across to where ever she ran too. "He must have a weak spot, but where is it?" she wondered.  
  
"Sailor Mars, don't give up!" Luna told her.  
  
"As if I would Luna!" Mars hissed.  
  
"Well I guess play time is over, time to die!" Sulfa yelled as a big fire ball gathered in his hands and he threw it at Mars, who no longer had the strength to move, so closed her eyes and prepared for the impact.  
  
"Need some help!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Mars opened her eyes and saw Zeptha jump in front of the fire ball and actually punch it away.  
  
"How did you know I was in trouble?" Mars asked.  
  
"I sensed your cry for help, it was like something exploded in mind, your really going to have to control telepathic abilities" Zeptha explained.  
  
"Telepathic abilities?" Mars asked in confusion.  
  
"Never mind" Zeptha replied, knowing he had said too much already.  
  
"You must be Zeptha, Sol warned me about you" Sulfa said.  
  
"Damn right I am and your about to feel what the fire of the Negamoon feels like hot head!" Zeptha told him and fired multiple balls of Negamoon Fire at him, all of which hit there mark and sent Sulfa flying into a wall.  
  
"That won't kill him Zeptha! He's made of fire! That will increase his strength!" Mars cried.  
  
"WHAT?!" Zeptha exclaimed, his eyes widening as the realization of what he had just done hit him.  
  
"That's right" Sulfa laughed as he emerged from the smoke, unharmed and now weird mix of pinkish purple and black from absorbing the attack. "Thank you for the power up, now have a taste of your own medicine" Sulfa added, sending a blast of fire at Zeptha who was too shocked to move and got the full force of the attack.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" he yelled as he was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Zeptha!" Mars screamed as the flames disappeared, leaving him looking worse than her, as he was completely black and looked like crispy critter.  
  
"This isn't my best day" Zeptha groaned, coughing out black smoke before falling backwards, anime style.  
  
"I don't know what Sol was worried about, I'm going to destroy all of you and no one will be able to stop Sol from ruling the entire universe!" Sulfa cried in triumph.  
  
"Callisto Water Dragon!"  
  
Zeptha and Mars turned their heads painfully to see the water dragon come rushing at Sulfa and swallow him whole.  
  
"Arrrggghhh! NO!" Sulfa screamed as the water coursed over and through his body, slowly killing him. When the water disappeared, Sulfa fell to the ground, half dead from the powerful attack.  
  
"Good job Callisto" came Jupiter's voice, and Sulfa turned his head to see all the scouts, but it didn't take him long to figure out which one it was that had almost killed him, as she was standing in front of all of them and had triumph look on her face.  
  
"Defeated by a little girl, this is impossible" Sulfa thought, disgusted at himself. "if I'm going to die then I'm taking you with me little girl!" Sulfa yelled firing a blast Callisto, but surprisingly, Crescent Knight jumped in front of her and took the blast, which sent him flying over Callisto and into the others.  
  
"Callisto finish him!" Nova cried.  
  
"Callisto Water Fall Crush!"  
  
Sulfa stared up at the giant water that was about to come crashing down on him, and he realized this was the end for him. "NOOOOOO!" was the last thing they heard him scream before the water, put out his flame. Literally.  
  
"Crescent Knight are you ok!" Nova asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be ok, check on Sailor Moon" he replied.  
  
Zeptha and Mars sat there with a dumbfounded look on they're faces.  
  
"Saved by a little girl" Zeptha said quietly. "Unbelievable" Mars said, also quietly.  
  
"How embarrassing" Zeptha sighed, while shaking his head.  
  
"You two ok?" Mina asked as she walked up to them.  
  
"Yeah, nothing hurt, except our pride" Mars replied.  
  
Sailor Moon suddenly sat up, her energy returned when the demon was destroyed, and she looked around confused, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Um.what happened?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Luna explained about Sulfa and what happened and what he had done to her. While they were talking Callisto walked over to Crescent Knight.  
  
"Thank you for saving me" she said. "But why did you save me?" she asked.  
  
"You'll find out in a few hundred years" Crescent Knight smiled, then tried to move but found he couldn't if he didn't want to feel any pain.  
  
"Zeptha, I have a question" Chell told him as she walked over bent down next to him.  
  
"What is it?" he replied.  
  
"Why didn't you just teleport here?" she asked.  
  
Zeptha just looked at her with a blank a expression, before realizing what he had done, then he sweat dropped. "I forgot" he admitted, then he thought about how Sailor Moon and Crescent Knight were always forgetting something and the first thing that came to his mind was. "Oh my god it's contagious!" * * * (Sailor Hecate)  
  
"Damn it!" Sol suddenly yelled.  
  
"What?" Nebular asked.  
  
"Sulfa failed, and Sailor Moon's energy was returned" Sol hissed, then punched a huge hole in the wall out of frustration.  
  
"So it's safe to assume they know we're here to huh?" Hecate asked, hopeful that they could start using her teleporting powers.  
  
"No, Sulfa didn't know we were coming in here, so they wouldn't have gotten any information from him. We'll continue on by foot" Sol replied, much to Hecate's annoyance.  
  
"I'm sensing some pretty big energy readings close by" Hades announced. "We must be getting close."  
  
"Finally" Hecate muttered. * * * (Sailor Scouts)  
  
"Finally" Sailor Moon muttered all of a sudden for no reason at all.  
  
"What did you say?" Luna asked.  
  
"Finally? I didn't mean to say it though, it just came out, like someone else was saying it" Sailor Moon explained, totally freaked out by what had just happened.  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged worried glances, that Sailor Moon and everyone else noticed.  
  
"Luna?" Sailor Moon asked. "How come I have a feeling your going to tell me something I don't want to hear?"  
  
"Your sister and you shared some unique, gifts, one of which allowed you to speak through the other and other gifts such as telepathic abilities. Perhaps it was your sister saying something and she without knowing said it through you as well. That however isn't what's worrying us" Luna explained.  
  
"Well what then?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"Princess Hecate and Princess Serenity, needed to be within a certain range to be able to use that particular power, which means." Artemis started.  
  
"That they're down here too" Zeptha finished, brushing the last of the soot off his cloak.  
  
"You mean we have to fight them again?" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"If you can call the first fight with them a fight" Zeptha sighed.  
  
Can "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to wiping the floor with Sailor Nebular" Jupiter added.  
  
"We should keep moving now, and we won't split up again, just incase Sol sends another demon after us" Luna told them. * * * (Hours later)  
  
"What time is it?" Sailor Moon yawned.  
  
"six o'clock. It's getting late, our parents are going to wonder where we are soon" Mercury explained.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't leave until we find that temple, and we have to find it before Siara does" Sailor Moon admitted.  
  
"Sailor Moon is right for a change, if her sister gets to the temple before we do, then there will be no way to stop her" Luna agreed.  
  
"But I'm sleepy" Callisto told her mother.  
  
"I know sweetie, but your going to have to stay awake just a little while longer ok Callisto?" Jupiter replied, and Callisto nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Come on guys, let's take a brake, I'm going to pass out if we don't have a bit of a rest" Earth complained as she wiped away the sweat on her brow, then she sat down on the ground.  
  
"Is a bit hot isn't it? We're probably close to a lava river" Artemis explained.  
  
"Who cares, my feet are killing me, how long have we been walking around and what time is it?" Sailor Mars asked as she took a seat on a rock.  
  
"It's seven o'clock, your parents are going to start to wonder where you all are" Nova said after she checked her watch communicator. "We can't leave though until we find the temple, and we have to find it before Siara and Sol do, or we're toast" Sailor Moon explained in a sad tone, whether she was sad because she was able to get any sleep or if it was the thought of fighting Siara that made her sad was unknown. Maybe both.  
  
"Sailor Moon is right for once" Luna agreed.  
  
One by one they all sat down, pooped from walking all day, Callisto even curled up in Jupiter's lap and fell asleep after letting out a loud yawn.  
  
"Why don't you all get some sleep? I'll stand watch and wake you if something happens. Two's enough for you?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"What about you?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"I'll be ok, I don't sleep as much as normal humans thanks to the amount of energy that I have inside of me. Now go on get some sleep" Zeptha said then looking past Sailor Chell he added and nodding in the direction. "Your mother and brother already are."  
  
"Those two could sleep while running" Sailor Chell sighed, but decided she would be better off sleeping too, so she found herself a comfortable spot and fell asleep.  
  
* * * (An hour later)  
  
Zeptha hadn't moved from the rock he had sat on since they all fell asleep, but chorus of snores that filled the cavern were getting so bad that he was about to.  
  
"Maybe if I just put something in their mouths" Zeptha pondered, suddenly though his ears twitched as he heard something further down in the tunnel. "Light ball" Zeptha said, firing a ball of white light down the dark tunnel, but there was nothing down there. "Must have been a bat or something" Zeptha waved it off.  
  
"What is it?" came Crescent Knight's voice, Zeptha spun around to see him standing up.  
  
"Thought I heard something" Zeptha replied. "I just want to go home and have a full nights sleep" Crescent Knight complained as he walked over to the wall and leant on it. Suddenly there was the scratching sound of rock on rock and then the wall he had been leaning on slid away and Crescent Knight fell backwards into complete darkness.  
  
"Crescent Knight!" Zeptha yelled, running forward and waking everyone up in the process.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sailor Moon screamed in fright as she shot up.  
  
Zeptha got to the wall just as is closed and instantly started banging on the wall. "Open up you son of a bitch!" Zeptha yelled as he started punching, but his punches were ineffective, which surprised him.  
  
"Zeptha watch your language!" Jupiter snapped, glancing at Callisto.  
  
"This is not the time Jupiter, Crescent Knight is trapped on the other side of this wall" Zeptha replied.  
  
"What?! What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"He leant on something and it slid opened" Zeptha told her, then got an idea. "Um, stand back, cover your ears and pray to god I don't kill us all" Zeptha said suddenly.  
  
"What are you going to?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"I'm going to blow this wall up" Zeptha explained as his hands started glowing a pinkish purple color, he waited for the others to move back a bit before sending a wave of Negamoon Fire attacks at the wall, but surprisingly the attacks just bounced off the wall. "Well that's a first!" he shouted in frustration.  
  
"Stand back, this is my specialty" Earth said confidently, pushing Zeptha aside. "Earthquake Smash!" she yelled sending the pale ball of light at the wall which absorbed it. "Hey what's going on?!" Earth cried.  
  
"This could be the entrance to the temple, it would stand to reason that there could be some kind of spell on the wall to protect it from being damaged" Luna explained.  
  
"Anything can be destroy Luna, all you need is the power to do it" Zeptha said as he studied the wall then without warning he threw a large Negamoon Fire ball at it, this time it bounced back and hit him, sending him flying into the wall behind them. "Ok so maybe I was wrong" Zeptha groaned.  
  
"What about you Negamoon Fire Destroyer attack?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"Well it would work, but I would destroy the temple and us because we're in such a small in closed area and then I could cause the volcano to erupt and destroy not only the temple on top of the volcano, but everything around the volcano" Zeptha told her.  
  
"Then how are we going to get through?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Start looking for the thing Crescent Knight leant on" Artemis told them.  
  
It was the only plan they had so they started feeling along the wall for what it was that would open the secret door and after several minutes and just as they were about to give up, Sailor Chell put her hand on the wall and the same sound Zeptha heard before once again filled the air. Soon the wall slid away and they all ran inside before the wall shut again, as soon as the door closed though, the room they were in was filled with darkness like Zeptha expected. No their way was lit by flaming torches and standing in front of them Crescent Knight, who was just staring straight ahead.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked as she ran up hugged him, but he just continued to stare forward.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sailor Chell asked her brother.  
  
One by one they all turned to see what he was staring at and all gasped at what they had seen aside from the flaming torches. There in front of them was twenty story high temple made of gold with huge sentential statue on either side of the entrance. Leading to the temple was a bridge that looked like it had seen better days that went over a river of lava, which was more then two hundred stories down which was how far the temple reached down as well, so it was more like two hundred and twenty story high temple, not including how much was hidden beneath the lava.  
  
"This does not look like a temple Luna" Sailor Moon said in a shocked voice.  
  
"More like a castle isn't it?" Luna agreed, for like she and Artemis and Star had said, they had never seen the temple themselves, so this was just as impressive to them as it was to the scouts.  
  
"Let's hurry up and find this archive part so we can get out of here" Mars announced and they all ran off, except Crescent Knight, but Sailor Chell reached back and grabbed him by the collar then pulled him forward.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Hecate)  
  
"Lets go home. This temple is not in here. It has to be a myth if anything" Sailor Niribu complained.  
  
"Be quiet Niribu!" Hecate snapped.  
  
"Yeah, the temple is down here, we just have to find it and unfortunately, Queen Serenity was the only one who knew it's exact location" Hades explained.  
  
"Why did it have to be inside a volcano? How would anyone know where they're going and why can't we just teleport there?" Hecate asked.  
  
"It would be easier, but if that blasted Zeptha was to sense where we were teleporting to, then he would teleport himself and the others there as well" Sol told her.  
  
"We can take the chance though" Sailor Hecate insisted.  
  
"Hecate is right" Nebular agreed.  
  
"For once I agree with Nebular" Centuri said as the all came to a stop.  
  
"Fine then" Sol sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back At The Temple)  
  
"So you wouldn't happen to have a map would you Luna?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully as they stared at all the walk ways leading off in different directions.  
  
"We'll try the rooms down here first and then we'll check the ones in the bottom levels then the upper levels" Artemis told them.  
  
They split into the groups they were in earlier and started walking off in different directions, knowing that they had to start some where, and Serenity only knew how many rooms they had to check.  
  
"This place may be amazing, but it gives me the creeps" Crescent Knight stated.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby" Nova replied as they walked down the ancient corridor that still looked brand new. "You should consider yourself lucky Crescent, your walking down a corridor of a temple that hasn't been set foot in for centuries, maybe even millenniums. Imagine the things that are still down here that were forgotten about, things no human has ever or will see" she explained.  
  
"Yeah, zombies, monsters and bugs" Crescent said in a creeped out voice.  
  
"Don't tell me your afraid of bugs?" Nova said in disbelieve.  
  
"Well not the ones from this time I'm not, but you haven't seen some of the bugs in the future" he replied quickly.  
  
Nova shook her head and walked ahead of him, not saying a single word the whole time, until they finally came to a part of the corridor that had rooms on either side of it. "We'll check them one by one" Nova said as she walked up to one, and Crescent Knight walked to one on the other side of the room. At the same time they went to push the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. "Odd, why would they lock it?" Nova wondered.  
  
"It could've been for two reasons Nova" Crescent said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice. "One they were trying to keep us out, or two, they were trying to keep something in" he added, this time with a fare bit of sarcasm.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Moon)  
  
"Why can't we just find this stupid archive? I want to go home and have something to eat!" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"Would you be quiet already!" Mars snapped.  
  
"But I'm hungry" Moon sobbed.  
  
"You just have to be patient Sailor Moon" Luna told her.  
  
"What should we be looking for Luna? I mean isn't there some way to speed this up a bit so we can go home?" Mars asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly what this archive room is suppose to look like, so I can't tell you anything. We'll just have to keep looking the old fashion way" Luna explained.  
  
They continued along the corridor, trying to open doors but every single one was close. Finally they had to stop and rest a little. Sailor Moon slid down a wall until she was sitting, Sailor Mars followed suit. Sailor Moon had a distant look in her eye's, that didn't go unnoticed by Luna or Sailor Mars.  
  
"What's wrong Sailor Moon" Mars asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to remember what it was like on the moon" Sailor Moon replied quietly. "Like I know what it was like because we've all been told what it's like and Queen Serenity also showed us what it looked like and all that, but it's not the same as remembering exactly what it was like" she explained.  
  
"In time your memories will return, just as Jupiter's and the others are as well" Luna told her reassuringly.  
  
"Luna's right Sailor Moon, you just have give them time" Mars agreed.  
  
"I wonder if Siara remembers anything from back then?" Sailor Moon wondered.  
  
"My guess is that she will remember everything from back then now that she is using the Black Moon Crystal, but all those memories will be twisted to negative memories" Luna said.  
  
"What if there's nothing here Luna? How are we going to stop her then?" Sailor moon asked.  
  
"We'll find a way to stop her" Sailor Mars replied.  
  
"Without killing her?" Sailor Moon asked again, this time however Mars didn't have an answer and just went quiet. "Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
Sailor Moon and Mars stood up after about five minutes, but Sailor Moon grabbed a handle that was sticking out of the wall and pulled herself up. Suddenly though the handle fell down, and all the door in the corridor flew open. A few seconds past and everything was dead silent, Luna, Sailor Moon and Mars froze in place, but after a few seconds they started breathing again.  
  
"Well at least I unlocked the doors" Sailor Moon said, proud of herself, then an inhuman roaring moaning sound filled the air, making Sailor Moon scream. "What was that?!" she cried.  
  
"Let's not stay to find out" Luna suggested, but it was too late.  
  
From the darkness inside the rooms the sound came again, only a second after it stopped a form walked clumsily out of the room. When Sailor Moon, Luna and Mars saw it, they both screamed and started running.  
  
"What was that thing?!" Sailor Moon screamed in fright.  
  
"I think that was a Zombie" Sailor Mars answered.  
  
Suddenly from all the rooms came at least three Zombies, and Sailor Moon, Luna and Mars soon found themselves surrounded by them.  
  
"This is all your fault Sailor Moon" Mars snapped.  
  
"My fault? How is it my fault?!" Moon demanded.  
  
"Because you let them out!" Mars hissed.  
  
"How was I suppose to know they were in there?! Besides I didn't even mean to unlock the doors piro!" Moon shot back.  
  
"Girls this is not the time!" Luna yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight and Nova)  
  
"See I told you there was a reason these doors were locked!" Crescent Knight yelled as he jumped over a Zombie, and only just missed hitting his head on the ceiling above him.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Nova snapped. "Nova Fire!"  
  
"We have to get out of here" Crescent Knight said as they backed into each other as they backed away from the zombies.  
  
"Nova Fire!" "Moonbeam!"  
  
Both attacks combined to vaporize all the zombies surrounding them, and all down the corridors was a the bright glow from the attacks.  
  
* * * (Sailor Chell and Zeptha)  
  
"What are these things!" Sailor Chell screamed in fear as a zombie came running at her.  
  
Zeptha stepped in front of her and chopped the zombie in half, then spun around and blasted another one that came at them from behind.  
  
"They're zombies" Zeptha said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean zombies?! Zombies aren't real, there's no way zombies can exist!" Sailor Chell screamed again.  
  
"What? Just like talking cats and time travel can't exist" Zeptha asked sarcastically.  
  
Sailor Chell stopped to think about that. "Ok! So maybe they can exist" she admitted, as her tiara started to glow brightly, then she took it off and it morphed into a boomerang of light. "Tiara Boomerang!" she yelled, throwing the boomerang down the corridor, slicing zombies in half, then it came back, doing the same thing. Unfortunately it seemed that for everyone that was destroyed, a hundred more would take it's place. "How many of these things are there?!" Chell demanded.  
  
"Let's not stay to find out" Artemis told them.  
  
"Yeah let's get out of here!" Mina cried and started running away with Artemis.  
  
"Wait for us!" Sailor Chell called.  
  
They all ran down the corridor, destroying any zombie that dared to get in their way, but soon Zeptha had ran in front of them and was creating a path for them. He slashed to left, then the right. He ran a head of them and soon he found a dead end, skidding to a halt just before he ran into the wall.  
  
"That was close" he sighed, he then turned around and saw Sailor Chell come running at him, screaming girlishly with her eyes closed, so she didn't see the wall, or Zeptha. "Oh no" Zeptha said quietly, then Sailor Chell smashed into him, sending both of them crashing into the wall. "This just isn't my day" Zeptha groaned, slightly in pain, then before they could react, a trap door opened up and they fell into the darkness below.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" they both yelled.  
  
"Sailor Chell! Zeptha!" Mina cried.  
  
Zeptha and Sailor Chell tumbled through the never ending darkness, the only sound was they're scream echoing of the walls around them. Finally they hit the ground, and landed in a heap, Zeptha breaking Sailor Chell's fall.  
  
"Oww" Sailor Chell groaned quietly.  
  
Slowly Chell opened her eyes, but found she couldn't see a thing due to the darkness, but realized she was laying on top of Zeptha, so she tried to get off, but as she was she kneed him in the forbidden zone.  
  
"OWW!" Zeptha screamed in pain.  
  
Sailor Chell realized what she had done straight away and pushed herself off him and stood up quickly. "Zeptha I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright? Oh I'm so sorry" Chell apologized quickly with embarrassment. "Thank you for breaking my fall too" she added.  
  
"Any time" Zeptha gasped quietly, trying to catch his breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Back up top, Mina and Artemis were being backed up against the wall as the zombies came closer and closer.  
  
"What are we going to do Artemis?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't think I can" Artemis muttered quietly to himself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mina asked again.  
  
"I don't think I can still do that though" he said just as quietly, then added more loudly. "But anything's worth a try."  
  
"Do what Artemis?" Mina asked once again.  
  
"I might still be able to use the, Luna Cat Transformation" he replied, but only got a confused look from Mina, who didn't know if she should be worried or hopeful. "Just stand back" he told her.  
  
Mina watched him as he walked forward and stood in front of the mass of zombies as they got closer and closer, he closed his eyes and a determined, yet calm look came over his face. The air around him started to swirl and his fur begun to ripple, then his crescent moon started to glow a bright amber color, then his eye lids snapped opened to reveal his eyes were also glowing the same amber color. Mina watched as his tail became longer and thicker, as his legs, front and back, started to extend and thicken, his body growing with them. Finally the transformation was complete and Artemis stood there looking like a fully grown panther, except for the color of his fur that is. His teeth had become sharper and his crescent moon symbol had also grown a little, and his claws clicked on the ground.  
  
"I forgot how much that hurts" Artemis stated, his voice having not changed, then he turned around and saw Mina looking at him with a shocked and confused look on her face. Maybe there was a hint of fear there too. "I'll explain later" he added.  
  
"Um.Ok" Mina nodded quietly.  
  
"Now let's get rid of these things!" Artemis yelled and his crescent moon started glowing again. "Crescent Beam Smash!" he shouted, then a crescent beam shot out of his symbol, and destroyed a row of zombies.  
  
"Hey! That's my attack!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Who do you think taught you the attack back when you first became a scout in training" Artemis smiled.  
  
Mina watched as Artemis launched himself at a zombie and rip it apart with his claws, then rebound off that one and kill another zombie to his left. Artemis dodged one as it jumped at him, then knocked it's head off with a single powerful swipe, then somersaulted backwards, landing in front of Mina who had to have been a bit bigger then his paw.  
  
"Crescent Beam Smash!" he yelled again, this time directing it in a semi circle, destroying more then half the zombies.  
  
After another five minutes, Artemis was breathing heavy and had zombie blood all over him, not to mention he had destroyed every zombie in that corridor.  
  
"Artemis are you ok?" Mina asked, not moving from her spot.  
  
"Yeah, I just forgot how tiring this can be" Artemis replied.  
  
"Why haven't you shown me you can do this before? Can Luna and Star do this too?" Mina asked again.  
  
"The reason I haven't done this before is because it hurts and it drains me of a lot of energy, and yes Luna and Star can do this too but they'll only do it when they really need to. The transformation is called the Luna Cat Transformation" Artemis explained, then walked forwards picked Mina up by the scuff of her neck.  
  
"Hey put me down!" Mina demanded.  
  
"Hang on" Artemis said as best he could, then jumped down through the hole Sailor Chell and Tucarius fell through.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee! Artemis I'm going to kill you!" Mina screamed as they plunged into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Hecate)  
  
"They just keep coming?!" Sailor Hecate shouted as she blasted a group of zombies into moon dust..  
  
"Solar Flare!" "Blazing Star!" "Star Cluster!" "Star Sword!" "Striking Claw!"  
  
All five attacks exploded in the room, destroying all the zombies in there, and when the dust settled they started heading for the exit of the room. Sol got there first, but Sailor Hecate stopped him.  
  
"Ladies first Sol" she said and Sol waited for them all to walk out then followed.  
  
"She's no lady" Sol said coldly.  
  
"She never was into the whole acting like a princess, and not to mention her clumsiness and untidiness" Hades agreed, walking along side Sol in his Luna Cat Transformation state.  
  
"What was that?" Hecate growled as she glanced back at them and glared, making both of them cringe a little and dropped back a few feet.  
  
"Nothing" both of them said quickly.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" came a scream from further up in the tunnel, then from out of the darkness, Sailor Moon ran out and smashed straight into Sailor Hecate.  
  
"Come back here you Meat Ball head!" came Sailor Mars's voice, then she came skidding to a stop as she saw the enemy and Sailor Moon and Hecate who had matching stunned and painful expressions on they're faces. "Oh, shit" she said quietly and tiredly.  
  
To Be Continued. Next Time: Sailor Moon and Sailor Hecate must work together to battle the zombie forces and find the archive before it's too late, but what will happen if Hecate finds it first? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 15: The Legend Of The Three Crystals Pt 3 


	15. The Legend of The Four Crystals Pt 3

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 15 The Legend Of The Three Crystals Pt 3  
  
"Oh shit" Sailor Mars groaned  
  
"You!" Sailor Nebular yelled.  
  
"What are you doing down here!" Sailor Mars demanded.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Sailor Mars!" came Luna's voice, then she came running out of the darkness, but came skidding to a halt at Mars's feet when she saw Sailor Hecate and her scouts and Sol and Hades.  
  
"Hello Luna, how good it is to see you again, I see your looking as beautiful as always" Hades said coldly.  
  
"I see you haven't forgot how to use that simple trick" Luna replied with equal coldness.  
  
"It comes in handy" Hades simply said.  
  
"Where's my brother?" Luna growled threateningly.  
  
"That old ball of fur is probably off lying in a gutter staving to death, that or he was picked up by an animal shelter" Hades laughed, causing Luna to build up a rage she had never known.  
  
"Luna Cat Transformation!" she screamed in a fury of rage and transformed as her eyes and crescent moon glowed brightly, she scared the life out of Sailor Mars in the process.  
  
"How'd you do that!" Sailor Mars cried in alarm.  
  
"If you've done anything to Marco, Hades, I swear I'll rip you apart, piece by piece, slowly" Luna warned with a growl, her sleek form slightly glowing.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic Luna my dear, it doesn't suit you one bit, as for Marco, we told him to leave and he did, luckily for him we haven't heard from him since" Hades told her.  
  
"Grrrr!" Luna growled.  
  
"Sailor Moon/ Hecate are you all right?" asked Mars and Centuri at the same time as they ran to the sides of they're respective princess's, who were still sprawled across the ground.  
  
"I can see all the stars of the universe" Sailor Moon giggled in a goofy voice as Sailor Mars pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Stupid klutz" Sailor Mars groaned quietly, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the same time.  
  
"Lets destroy these three before the other scouts show up" Nebular announced, reading her staff to fire a blast of energy.  
  
"I think that's a perfect idea" Hecate agreed as she slowly regained her senses. "Would be a great way to test out this little toy our father left for me" she added, then reached into her Luna Space Pocket and pulled out a black version of Sailor Moon's, Moon Scepter.  
  
"By the gods, she has the Black Moon Scepter as well. This isn't good" Luan thought, worry starting to over come her.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Siara, you're my sister, I know your not evil, the Black Moon Crystal is controlling you. Can't you see that? You can fight it Siara, you can break the spell it has on you and you can be free once more. Don't you want this fighting to stop?" Sailor Moon pleaded with her.  
  
"I told you the last time we met in battle sister, my name isn't Siara, my name is HECATE!!" Sailor Hecate screamed, firing a blast of black energy from the scepter that hit the ground at Sailor Moon's feet as she jumped backwards to avoid the shot.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon returned a warning shot without thinking and was very shocked when she realized what had happened.  
  
"Get her!" Sailor Hecate ordered.  
  
"About time" Nebular stated.  
  
Sailor Mars quickly stood in front of Sailor Moon protectively and glared straight at Sailor Hecate with a fire in her eyes.  
  
"If you want to destroy her, then your going to have to go through me first" Mars told them bravely as she prepared to launch an all out assault against them.  
  
"And what do you think you can do against us?" Niribu laughed loudly, surprising Centuri.  
  
"Niribu, what are you doing?!" Centuri exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of pretending to be a good little sailor scout like you all think I am. From the day Queen Serenity found me in that hyper sleep capsule, I've had you all fooled. I told you all that I was exiled from my universe because I failed to protect the princess I had been assigned to, but the truth is, I didn't fail to protect her, I killed her" Niribu revealed her secret as if it were a normal thing, but everyone, including Sailor Hecate and Prince Sol were shocked. "Oh don't worry Hecate, I have no intention of trying to kill you, I respect you, you see what our true purpose really is. We should be ruling the humans, not protecting them, we have the power, not them" she added coldly.  
  
"Sailor Niribu, you traitor" Centuri said quietly and sadly.  
  
"Enough Sailor Centuri, just because your blinded by the impulse to use your powers for good doesn't mean we should all have to suffer. Like I said, we're more powerful then any human being on the earth, the world should be ours, not theirs. At least Hecate isn't as deluded like the rest of you goodie to shoe scout. She can see beyond helping people and knows that it is our right to rule this pathetic excuse of a planet" Niribu told her harshly, then she seemed to remember something. "Oh yes, now that I've revealed my true nature, I guess it's time to cast away this uniform" she added then pulled from her Luna Space Pocket a small black gem. "Niribu Black Star Power!" she yelled. Slowly black energy was pulled towards her and swirled around her like a thick fog, soon she was completely concealed within it, little rays of light escaping every now and them. It started to hug her body, showing her out line, and slowly but surely the black energy disappeared, starting from her legs and working her way up. The first thing that was shown were her boots that went all the way up to her thighs, they were black and zip up boots. The next thing shown was her new one piece, that resembled Birdies blue one piece, except it was some how a lot more skimpier and was a tie up all up and down her back. She had black gloves that went up to her shoulders and she now had a black tiara with a deep red ruby in the middle of it. Suddenly from her pelvic region, front and back, a long rectangular piece of material shot out and flowed down to her ankles. Her uniform looked something like a Chinese type dress, except you could tell it wasn't, and it hugged her body like a second skin, leaving nothing for the imagination and of course on her chest was the traditional bow, that was a crimson red. "Much better" she said finally.  
  
"Do you think a change in uniform is going to help you?" Sailor Mars asked, trying to contain her shock.  
  
Niribu lifted her hand up and yelled out. "Black Niribu Star!" a black ball of energy appeared in her hands, and took the shape of a star, then she threw it at Mars. Upon impact the ball exploded, sending Mars flying backwards and into a wall. "What do you think?" Niribu asked smugly.  
  
"Nicely done Niribu, now finish them off" Hecate commanded.  
  
Niribu was about to comply with the order when suddenly all around them, zombies appeared and started closing in on all of them.  
  
"How about we call a temporary truce until we figure away out of this mess?" Luna suggested.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, it does sound like a good idea" Hades admitted, then looked at Hecate.  
  
"Fine, we won't destroy you just yet, but once we find this archive, we'll destroy you all" Hecate warned.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Chell and Zeptha)  
  
"It's not funny Mina" Sailor Chell scolded her, once she had told her about hurting Zeptha.  
  
"Chell's right" Artemis agreed, cringing himself at the thought of having it happen to him.  
  
"Yeah" Zeptha added, though when he said it, Mina just laughed a little bit more. "Do you want me to teleport you to an animal shelter Mina?" Zeptha asked threateningly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Mina replied.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Zeptha asked again.  
  
They walked the labyrinth they had fallen into with Zeptha's glowing sword lighting they're way. They had been lucky as they had not yet ran into any Zombies, Zeptha though was still limping a little from the knee to the groin.  
  
"How many levels down do you think we are?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"Who knows, we fell pretty fare, probably seven, ten levels maybe" Zeptha explained.  
  
"What's that up ahead?" Artemis asked, looking straight ahead at something.  
  
"Please don't let it be anymore zombies" Chell and Mina said in unison.  
  
Zeptha walked ahead of them and charged up an attack just in case it was. They sighed in relief though as they saw that it was only a statue made out of limestone, but gasped when they saw the who the statue looked like.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" Artemis said in confusion.  
  
"Hey look here. There's some strange writing on this piece of metal" Mina said, looking at the table beneath the of the statue.  
  
"I can't make it out" Zeptha sighed after a couple of seconds of staring at it, but Artemis walked up and looked at it with intense eyes, then Sailor Chell was beside him, looking at it as well, with the same look. "Can you read it Artemis?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"It's the ancient language of the Moon Kingdom, it says." Artemis started.  
  
"That this is memorial of Great Queen Serenity, who drove back the forces of the evil being known as Chaos, three thousand years ago and then built this temple in the honor of the warriors that fell in the battle and to keep the secrets of the Moon Kingdom safe from the Kingdom of the Sun" Sailor Chell cut him off.  
  
"You can read it?!" Artemis asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, mum taught me when I was four" Chell explained.  
  
"So this is Great Queen Serenity is it? Was she Serena's grandmother or great grandmother?" Mina asked.  
  
"She was Serena's grandmother yes, my parents and Luna's parents were her cat advisors, and they died in that war as well" Artemis replied, sadly.  
  
"Who is Chaos?" Chell asked.  
  
"Probably the oldest of all evil, some believe he was from what all other evil spawned from. Chaos has no form, he is merely a mass of evil energy like Queen Metallia, who was his daughter. He had many children that were sent through out the universe to gather energy and conquer different parts of the universe for him. Where ever his children went, they would corrupt peaceful species and turn them against they're leaders and they would become followers of Chaos. Some of his children had forms, some did not, they're skills varied from being able to instantly corrupt someone, to infiltrating and gaining the trust of kingdoms, then they'd destroy them when they're guard was down. Then there were the more powerful ones like Metallia who would command others to do the dirty work for them. When Queen Beryl attacked the moon, Chaos had already took control of eighty percent of the universe and was only being held back by one of the strongest of scouts" Artemis explained.  
  
"Galaixa" Zeptha said quietly, and Artemis shot him a glare, warning him not to say anything.  
  
"We must be getting close to the archive" Artemis said quickly before anymore questions could be asked.  
  
Further up they came to a stop in front of a gold wall, that had weird markings all over it.  
  
"Something tells me, this is the way to the archive" Chell said.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Jupiter)  
  
"Are you ok Callisto?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok mommy" Callisto replied as her mother helped her up, she had a scrape on her knee's from where she hit the ground after a zombie tried to take her head off.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Callisto Water Dragon!"  
  
The duo dragons merged together as they flew down one end of the corridor and vaporizing all the zombies that got in it's way, they quickly turned around and fired the same attack down the other end, to clear a path for them. Without another word they started running down the corridor, thankfully they didn't run into anymore zombies, but suddenly ahead of them dust and smoke flowed out from another hallway, then Sailor Earth, Mercury and Star came running out.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Callisto ! You have no idea how good it is to see you" Sailor Earth panted.  
  
"We need to find Sailor Moon and the others pronto" Sailor Jupiter. "I have a feeling she's in danger" she added.  
  
"The only thing that girl is in danger of having is a klutz attack" Sailor Earth remarked, and got a slight giggle out of Mercury. "Oh my god she does laugh!" Earth said again trying to sound shocked, then Jupiter glared at her. "Sorry, couldn't help it."  
  
"Sailor Mercury, can you get a reading on Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I'll try" Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
* * * (Crescent Knight and Sailor Nova)  
  
"Well I think that's the last of them" Nova said proudly as the last of the zombies were vaporized .  
  
"Let's not open any locked doors ok" Crescent Knight suggested.  
  
"Your telling me" Nova agreed.  
  
They started walking through the hallway, just waiting for a zombie to jump out and attack them, but what they didn't see was a thin red laser that shot across the floor. Nova walked straight over it, but Crescent Knight's foot broke the beam and trap door opened up beneath him.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" he cried out before he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Crescent Knight!" Nova yelled turning around to see the trap door, then without think she jumped down after him.  
  
They fell through the darkness for awhile, and soon came to a stop when they hit the ground, falling next to each other.  
  
"Ouch" Crescent Knight gasped, not being able to move as he had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Oww!" Sailor Nova suddenly cried out as she tried to move.  
  
"What's wrong?" Crescent Knight asked quickly, somehow finding the strength to move.  
  
"My arm, it's broken, and so is my wrist" Nova explained quickly, fighting against the pain, but it was showing on her face.  
  
"Just a second" Crescent Knight told her, then pulled off his cloak and then he cut it into strips. "I'm going to have to do this tightly, so this might hurt a little ok?" he warned and she nodded, then he used the glow coming from Nova's staff to find two good sizeable bones from a skeleton he found. "Promise you won't hit me when I do this" he told her.  
  
"Just do it!" Nova snapped, which was when he set the bone back into place. "Oww!" she screamed in pain again, tears welling up in her eyes as he made a splint then wrapped the strips he had cut tightly around her arm, causing her even more pain. Then he wrapped some more strips around her wrist and hand, finally he put her arm into a sling he had made from the rest of his ruined cloak.  
  
"Sorry" Crescent Knight apologized.  
  
"It's ok, just, don't detransform please" Nova begged.  
  
"Don't worry I won't" he chuckled.  
  
They slowly made they're way down the hallway, listening for anyone else that could've been down there, but all listening stopped when they came to statue of marble that Crescent Knight instantly thought was Neo-Queen Serenity, but soon realized it wasn't. Nova though was absolutely sure it was Queen Serenity. Crescent Knight knelt down read the inscription on the metal plate.  
  
"Great Queen Serenity" Crescent Knight said quietly, but loud enough for Nova to hear. "She was mine and Rini's great grandmother" he added quickly.  
  
"Does this mean we're getting close to the archive?" Nova asked.  
  
Crescent Knight only nodded and they started on they're way again, not saying a word, for some reason Crescent Knight looked tense, then something caught his attention and he looked straight ahead.  
  
"There" he said, pointing to the gold wall across from them.  
  
* * * (Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars)  
  
"We can't trust them" Sailor Mars hissed quietly as they all made they're way through the hallway. "Especially Sailor Niribu, she's crazier then Hecate" Mars added, getting a pinch on the arm from Sailor Moon. "Hey!"  
  
"One, Hecate isn't crazy, she's just being controlled by the Black Moon Crystal and second I know we can't trust them, but we really don't have a choice do we" Sailor Moon said, shocking Mars because Sailor Moon actually sounded like she actually knew what she was talking about. "As soon as we get the chance we'll make a break for it" she added.  
  
"It'll be harder then you think, unless you listen to what I have to say" came Centuri's low voice.  
  
"And why would you want to help us?" Sailor Moon asked, almost bitterly, thinking she was talking to a traitor.  
  
"Because you're the only one that can save Siara" Centuri replied. "Listen, there's a corridor coming up on the left, go down there and get away. Find the archive before she can, that's the only way she can be free" Centuri added quickly.  
  
"Destroying the crystal will work to" Luna pointed out.  
  
"That's my back up plan" Centuri told them, then she saw the corridor. "Go now."  
  
Sailor Mars grabbed Sailor Moon and pulled her into the corridor with Luna close behind them, they started running, determined to get as far away as possible from Sailor Hecate and the others.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous" Sailor Mars muttered bitterly.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Running away all the time" Mars replied.  
  
As they were running blind, they didn't see the thin red beam, that they broke as they're foot came down to cut the beam, instantly a trap door formed beneath them that was large enough for all three of them to fall through.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor Moon screamed  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" both Luna and Mars cried out, and at the same time as they fell into the hole, Jupiter, Callisto, Earth, Star and Mercury all turned the corner to see them fall down.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled out, then she grabbed Callisto and followed by the others, she jumped down through the trap door as well, then a thought crossed her mind. "What if I land on them?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sailor Moon hit the ground first, and rolled out of the way as Sailor Mars and Luna both hit the ground as well, Sailor Mars landed in a couching position and had this pained expression on her face as a shock wave of pain ran up from her legs and through her body. Fortunately nothing was broken, sprained or cramped, so she and Luna had time to jump out of the way as Sailor Jupiter and the others landed where they had been standing.  
  
"Nice of you to drop in" Mars said.  
  
"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know" Luna admitted and then noticed that she was getting surprised looks from all the scouts except Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Star.  
  
"Is that you Luna?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Of course it is, she's just using the Luna Cat Transformation" Star told them. "Speaking of which, why are you using it?"  
  
"Ran into Sailor Hecate and her group, Hades was in his transformed state" Luna replied.  
  
"Was Marco with them?" Star asked hopefully.  
  
"No Marco isn't with them anymore and they don't know where he is" Luna said coldly.  
  
"Guys I'm getting some strong readings down that way" Mercury said suddenly and pointed off to where she was getting the readings from.  
  
"Well lets go" Sailor Moon said, then started running down the dark corridor with no disregard to what could be waiting for her up a head.  
  
"Wait Meat Ball head!" Sailor Mars shouted but it was too late. "Well lets go" Mars reluctantly said.  
  
As the scouts followed their not so fearless leader into the darkness, they kept they're ears and eyes opened, but suddenly Sailor Moon came back into view, but she was just standing there staring at something. They came to a stop when they saw the statue made from something that was probably once a giant peal.  
  
"Mother" Sailor Moon said oh so quietly.  
  
"That's not your mother Sailor Moon" Luna said gently.  
  
"What? But it has to be, the statue looks just like her.  
  
"Sailor Moon, this is Great Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity's mother, your grandmother" Luna told her, and Sailor Moon gave her a shocked look.  
  
"Do all the royal women of the moon have Meat Ball head hair styles?" Mars asked.  
  
"Most of them did, yes" Luna smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Sailor Callisto asked as she peered into the darkness.  
  
They walked forward and came to a dead stop in front of the gold wall, all of them stared wide eyed at it. Then Sailor Moon said with as much surprise then anyone. "I can read this!"  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Hecate)  
  
"How could you let them get away!" Sailor Hecate yelled at the three scouts and big Luna cat.  
  
"They must of ran down a corridor while we weren't looking" Sailor Nebular said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well there we go, Nebular just figured it out, I guess we can all go home now" Niribu said sarcastically and was tempted to hit Nebular up the back of her head.  
  
"There's not much we an do now Hecate, they unfortunately got away, but we'll have another chance to get them. We should concentrate on finding the archive now more then ever" Sol said as calmly as he could given the circumstances.  
  
Sailor Hecate just growled, then threw her hands in the air and started walking, but suddenly beneath her a trap door opened and she disappeared.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" they heard her cry out.  
  
"Sailor Hecate!" Centuri yelled and was down through the trap door before any of the others did.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Moon)  
  
"There's no way you can remember how to read this Sailor Moon, I barely remember how to read it" Luna protested.  
  
"But I'm telling you Luna, I remember how to read this" Sailor Moon insisted.  
  
"That's just it Sailor Moon, it's impossible for you to remember, because you never learnt how to read it" Luna told her.  
  
"Well I use to think monsters were impossible Luna, then you came along" Sailor Moon snapped.  
  
"Maybe Queen Serenity made it so Serena would just simply know how to read this" Sailor Mercury suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Hecate)  
  
"No Hecate that isn't Queen Serenity" Hades said.  
  
"Who is it then?" Hecate asked, as she looked at the amethyst statue in front of her.  
  
"Great Queen Serenity" Hades replied. "Your grandmother. Come on the door to archive must be close."  
  
"Yeah" Hecate agreed quietly but coldly.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly at all four points, a light shot out of the statues and raced towards the golden walls, but instead of hitting the walls, they hit, Sailor Moon, Sailor Hecate, Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight. Each of them started glowing with a bright light and also started to levitate slightly off the ground.  
  
"When the power of the four crystals are combined, the evil Moon Crystal will lose it's power and the beholder shall be set free" each of them spoke in perfect synchronization.  
  
They're hands reached out and moved over the wall, as if searching for something. Suddenly they moved they're finger to a symbol on the world, it started to glow as well, then they'd move to another symbol, then another and another, until they had touched thirteen symbols. All thirteen symbols glowed with white light, then all the other writing on the wall melted away and the symbols flew to the center of the wall and started spinning around until they came to a stop in different positions. The sounds of locks being released filled the air, startling everyone except for each of the Moon Children who had light shinning out of their eyes, nose's, mouths and ears. Suddenly the wall pulled apart, sliding into the wall like doors at a super market. Sailor Moon, Sailor Hecate, Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight floated forward into the room inside, though it went unnoticed by Sailor Moon, her daughter, son and twin, all around them were tall shelves of books, chests full of scrolls and even cupboards that had some weapons in them.  
  
Mars walked over to one of the weapons, she was feeling drawn to the rapier sword. She couldn't explain it, but it soon became clear, the flame patterned handle, the flame pattern that ran along the blade and on the hand guard was the symbol of Mars. This was a weapon of the planet Mars.  
  
"Take it Sailor Mars, this weapon is yours and the next time you transform, yell out the words, Mars Rapier Power Transform. This I leave for you, my daughter" came a female voice, then in front of Mars the ghostly image of a long black haired woman appeared. She was wearing a long dark red dress with red high heels, in fact her dress looked more like a red version of Queen Serenity's dress. Her eyes were the color of rubies, with black flecks and she a gentle smile one her face. At first glance Mars knew that this woman was her mother. What made it more emotional for her, was the fact that it wasn't just her mother form her life during the silver millennium, but this was also her earth mother.  
  
"Mum?" Sailor Mars asked, tears welling up in her eyes, her legs starting to go a little weak.  
  
"Yes" her mother replied.  
  
"But how?" was all Mars could ask.  
  
"I was there the day Beryl attacked the moon, so I was reborn just as everyone else was, and in this life I became your mother once more. I was Queen Cydonia and Kayla Hino of the Shinto Priestess's. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you and Jennifer needed me most honey, I know things have been tough for you, but I've always been right next to you and your sister, watching over the two of you. I'm so proud of both of you Rei, but I'm afraid I must go for now, but just remember, I'll always be with you" Queen Cydonia replied, then her ghostly image disappeared in burst of flames.  
  
"Mum" Mars said quietly before falling to her knees, tears running down her face.  
  
While that was going on, Sailor Moon, Hecate, Chell and Crescent Knight had came to another wall, where they touched another series of symbols that eventually opened a second door. Each one of them was lowered to the ground and the light retreated from they're bodies and they all feel to they're knees, breathing heavily as they tried to regain they're breath. Once they had they stood up and looked in the room, where a tall pyramid stood, and at the top of it was a glowing white light. Sailor Moon looked across the room to see her sister on one side and her son at the other end, and on the other side of the pyramid, she could hear her daughters voice, but because it was on the other side of the room, she couldn't make out what her daughter was saying.  
  
"Quick we have to get to the top" Luna told Sailor Moon.  
  
It must have been the same thing said to Hecate, Chell and Crescent Knight, because all at the same time, they all ran forward, but stopped when they heard the others behind them run into something. When they turned around they saw that the others were being held back by an invisible wall.  
  
"Get to the top Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled.  
  
All at the same time the four Moon Children started running up the pyramid again, all were determined to get to the top before the other, even though Sailor Moon didn't care if Sailor Chell or Crescent Knight got it first, as long as Hecate didn't get it was all that mattered. They were neck in neck with each other and were getting closer to the thing at the top. Sailor Moon could feel the strain on her already tired legs, but forced herself to keep moving. They were almost at the top now, in fact, Sailor Moon could already make out what the object was. It was a white crystal heart. They all reached out to grab the crystal as they were now close enough, but suddenly Sailor Chell jumped forward, grabbing the crystal and soaring over Sailor Moon's head.  
  
"I got it!" Sailor Chell cried in triumph, then she realized she could stop herself. "Uh oh." She hit the side of the pyramid and started rolling down the side at top speed.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Hecate screamed in anger, then fired a blast of Nega energy at Sailor Chell, just missing her by inches.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon screech, turning around and punching her sister in the stomach for firing at her daughter. "Don't you ever attack my children!" Sailor Moon warned.  
  
"Oh, now I'm going to destroy you! Black Moon Elimination!" Hecate yelled.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
Both attacks collided, and were absorbed into each other, only to be dispelled in a large explosion that threw Sailor Moon and Sailor Hecate in different directions. Crescent Knight ran after his mother and helped her up, he looked up to see that the invisible walls had been knocked down, and Zeptha, Artemis, or what he was pretty sure was Artemis, Mina and Nova were all running over to regroup. Once they got down there the room started to shake viciously.  
  
"Is it falling apart?!" Sailor Moon panicked.  
  
"No" Zeptha said with a worried look on his face. "The volcano is erupting!!!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT!!" everyone else screamed.  
  
"We're out of here!" Zeptha shouted and opened a warp hole beneath they're feet, which they fell through and appeared on outside the volcano which was rumbling loudly. "I have to stop it from blowing the top off" Zeptha told them.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"Send all that lava into space" Zeptha replied, then unbeknown to the rest of them, he opened a warp hole just under the top of the volcano, and all the lava that flew up, went through the warp hole and into space like a vacuum, due to the pull of space coming through the warp hole.  
  
"All that knowledge lost" Sailor Mercury said sadly.  
  
"Oh the temple will be fine" Luna said as she shrank back to her normal size, but she received confused looks from everybody, except Artemis and Star. "There's a shield around the entire temple to protect it from the lava if the volcano was to ever explode" Luna explained.  
  
"Well that's good" Sailor Moon said, then she noticed the glowing crystal in Chell's hands. "Luna what crystal is that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"That crystal is the Moon Heart Crystal" Luna replied, then suddenly the white crystal turned pink and floated up to Sailor Chell's broach, it was then absorbed into the broach which also changed to a small heart broach with pink ribbon patterns on it, nothing happened to Chell's fuku though, it remained the same.  
  
"Whoa! I guess it's the Pink Moon Heart Crystal now, but what will I have to say to transform again?" Chell asked.  
  
"I'm guessing you just have to say Moon Heart Power" Artemis suggested, also returning to his normal form.  
  
"Hand that over now!" came Sailor Hecate's voice, and they all turned around to see Sailor Hecate and her group standing about twenty feet away.  
  
"No way Siara!" Sailor Moon said, standing in front of Chell protectively, but Chell pushed her aside gently, then walked forward a bit. "Chell?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Chell held out her hand and suddenly a scepter about the size of Hecate's and Sailor Moon's appeared, only this one was pink and on top was a big heart, shaped out of pink crystal that had little wings sticking off the side of it.  
  
"Back off Hecate, I don't want to use this!" Chell warned.  
  
"Black Moon Elimination!" "Moon Scepter Elimination!" "Moon Heart Scepter Blast!"  
  
All three attacks from the scepters collided, creating a big ball of energy that exploded, sending everyone flying in different directions. The dust slowly disappeared to reveal Sailor Hecate and Sailor Chell sprawled across the ground, groaning in pain, while Sailor Moon was still standing, but she had singe marks all over her. Suddenly her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chell cried, running to her mother's side.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Sol yelled throwing two great balls of yellow fire at Sailor Moon and Sailor Chell.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!" "Moonbeam!"  
  
Crescent Knight's and Zeptha's attacks hit the fire balls and canceled them out before they even had the chance to reach Sailor Moon and Chell.  
  
"Blazing Star!" "Niribu Black Star!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Mars Fire Bird Strike!"  
  
The fours attacks collided coursing a great explosion that kicked up dust, blinding all of them in the process, but the dust didn't last long and soon they could all see again.  
  
"Let's finish this! Black Moon Elimination!" Sailor Hecate yelled again, sending a big blast of energy flying at her sister and niece, but before it got near them, a red rose was thrown in the way of it, and took the full blast of the attack. "I was wondering when you would show up Endymion, Prince Charming to the rescue" Hecate said coldly as Tuxedo Mask jumped down next to Sailor Moon and his daughter.  
  
"The power of the Black Moon Crystal is blinding you Hecate, you've betrayed your family by bending to will of the crystal and Sol. Unless you fight the crystal's power, you'll never know what true happiness is" Tuxedo Mask told her.  
  
"Power is happiness to me!" Hecate hissed.  
  
"For now it is, but what will happen when you lose that power Hecate? I'll tell you'll what'll happen, you'll be nothing but a cold and lonely person with no one to help you. In your quest for power you'll push everyone away and when you realize the truth about yourself, it'll be too late" Zeptha replied quickly.  
  
"Stop trying to fill her mind with that nonsense, power is everything, with power you don't need friends and if your smart enough, you'll never lose that power, you'll become stronger and gain new powers, like this!" Sol shouted then suddenly Sailor Moon's body lifted from the ground and flew to his hand which he grabbed her around the neck.  
  
"NO!" all the sailor scouts, including the cats, and the guys yelled out.  
  
"Put her down!" Crescent Knight yelled as he started running towards Sol, he held his sword so the tip was being dragged against the rock, causing sparks to fly up.  
  
"We played this game once before kid" Sol said calmly, then added with more loudly. "And you lost!"  
  
Sol drew his sword ready for Crescent Knight to attack.  
  
"Well here's a new trick I learnt!" Crescent Knight shouted, then jumped high into the air. "Moon Sword Twister!" he yelled again, and as he was dropping back down to the ground, he started spinning rapidly with a white glow.  
  
Sol could tell from the speed that Crescent Knight was going at that was going to need both his hands to weld his sword, but he didn't want to have to let Sailor Moon go when he finally had her in his grasp. He finally made his decision and threw her away, and brought his sword up in time to see Crescent Knight come out of the spin, ready to strike him down, his sword glowing a brilliant white. Both swords made a loud clank as they made contact, and much to both Crescent Knight and Sol's horror, they're swords chipped and started to crack, but neither of them were prepared to withdraw from the attack. Sol was forced to take a few steps back, but every time he moved Crescent Knight would move with him, keeping his sword pushed against Sol's.  
  
"Give up Sol! You've lost!" Crescent Knight told him.  
  
"I will not be defeated, by a boy!" Sol yelled, then he pushed Crescent Knight backwards who instantly came at him again, bringing his sword down, but Sol gathered all the strength he could and brought his sword up to block Crescent Knight's, but with the force he put behind it, it didn't stop the Moon Dagger, it went straight through it, shattering it into a thousand pieces.  
  
"NO!" Crescent Knight cried in alarm then he was blown back by an attack from Sol.  
  
"Now you die for your insolence boy!" Sol sneered as a ball of yellow fire gathered in his hand.  
  
"Hey Sol!" came a voice from beside him, and he turned around to see Zeptha with his sword drawn and his body glowing pinkish purple.  
  
"Do you want to feel my power too?" Sol asked with an amused tone in his voice.  
  
"No" Zeptha said calmly. "I want you to feel my power!" Zeptha yelled, then teleported in front of Sol brought his sword down on Sol's, smashing it like Sol had to Crescent Knight's sword. "Negamoon Fire!" he yelled again, blasting Sol backwards and into Sailor Nebular.  
  
Zeptha grabbed Crescent Knight and Sailor Moon and teleported back to the scouts quickly.  
  
"Striking Claw!" Hades roared and jumped at Zeptha, but just as Zeptha was about to turn him into a kiddy BBQ, a big blue blur came out of no where and tackled Hades to the ground.  
  
Luna, Artemis and Star gasped when they saw Marco, who had Hades pinned to the ground and growling menacingly and bearing his teeth.  
  
"Marco!" Luna and Star called.  
  
"Get out of here Hades" Marco growled, then jumped off, landing next to his sisters.  
  
"Under the circumstance Hecate, I think it would be better if we retreated" Sol said, still holding the handle of his now broken sword.  
  
"Grrrr! Alright, but we'll be back!" Sailor Hecate promised then disappeared.  
  
"How did you find us Marco?" Star asked.  
  
"Sailor Sun found me and told me she thought that you had all come here, so she teleported me here, then left" Marco explained.  
  
"What about you Tuxedo Mask, how'd you find us?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Uh, well you see" Tuxedo Mask was for once lost for words, then he was forcefully shoved aside and Jennifer walked forward.  
  
"I told him" Jennifer said quickly.  
  
"JENNIFER!" They all yelled, but Mars voice was heard above all of them.  
  
"You have some explaining to do Rei" Jennifer narrowed her eyes at her younger sister.  
  
"Great! Just great!" Mars threw her hands in the air. "How'd you find out? Huh? Were you listening in on my phone calls, or did you stick a recording device in my room, or were you spying on me?!" Mars demanded.  
  
"I piece it together when you I saw you lot disappear thank you, and it wasn't like you were trying to be secretive about your conversations, and it wasn't hard to figure out you had all come here. So don't accuse me of spying on you Rei when it was your fault I found out!" Jennifer told her.  
  
"I knew my life would become hell when you came back, you menace!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a little brat!" Jennifer shot back.  
  
The others all stood back with sweat drops appearing behind their heads.  
  
"Well this is just great" Mina sighed.  
  
"Well at least she might stop picking on Serena now" Artemis pointed out.  
  
"Speaking of which, we should probably get her home" Sailor Chell said.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: In the next chapter, it's one day later and Rei must explain to her sister everything, while Serena awake to find a surprise and Lita receives her own surprise, but all shocks are forgotten when Siara hatches her new plan to get Sailor Moon out of the way, but what is it? And how will it affect the scouts in the end? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 16: Just A Little Problem 


	16. Just A Little Problem

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 16: Just A Little Problem  
  
Serena awoke to the rays of the sun hitting her in the eyes, she pulled the covers over her head and rolled over, groaning. It took her a couple of second to realize where she was, as the last thing she remembered was fighting Siara. Suddenly she sat up in bed.  
  
"Oh so your finally awake?" came a voice she had never heard before, and she looked around to see the blue cat on the window seal.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing watching me sleep?" Serena demanded in a startled tone.  
  
"Luna asked me to keep an eye on you while, she, Rini and Tucarius went to the scout meeting. You lost a lot of energy during the events of yesterday, so they thought it was best not to wake you" he replied.  
  
"Ok, so you're a friend of Luna's?" Serena asked again, this time not sounding so hostel towards him.  
  
"Hahaha. I'm hardly her friend Serena" he laughed. "I'm more what you call her brother" he added.  
  
"Your Marco!" Serena almost yelled.  
  
"Yes I am" he confirmed.  
  
"Why aren't you with Siara?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because when that mangy fur ball Hades gave her the Black Moon Crystal, I was no longer needed, and she sent me away" Marco told her.  
  
"What's Siara like anyway, I mean before she became possessed by the Black Moon Crystal's powers?" Serena asked once more.  
  
"Well from what Luna's told me about you, I can honestly say, she is exactly like you Serena. Never early for anything, pigs out all the time, a complete klutz and a lot of the time, doesn't do to good at school, and I'll stop now because I don't like the way your looking at me" Marco said, as Serena glared daggers at him. "Though one thing that she doesn't do that Luna said that you do is talk about boys all the time" Marco added.  
  
"I do not talk about boys all the time" Serena protested then thought for a second. "Well not anymore I don't."  
  
"She has a good heart though, despite what she had to go through as a child' Marco said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well as you know, your sister was kidnapped as part of a baby smuggling program. Well Siara lived with a good family for five years, but when she turned five, as did all the babies that were stolen, the people that kidnapped them, came back and killed the families they had sold the babies to. They then took Siara and the others from the homes and sold them as slaves to wealthy couples, some were treated like family, others, like Siara, were treated like dirt. Siara was constantly being beaten by the master and master's son and at one time she was almost raped by the two, but luckily for her, the master's wife wasn't like her husband or son and she came to Siara's rescue. She made Siara her personal servant for a time. This lasted for four years Serena, before the family was caught and arrested by the police for smuggling stolen goods. Siara was put into a foster home, and social services paid to have her sent to counseling, but the damage had already been done. Siara was lucky that the foster home she was put into was a good home, and her foster parents loved her greatly, and then she became friends with Amelia, or who you know as Sailor Centuri. Amelia was always there for her and Siara adored her, following her around every where, trying to be like her even if it did appear to Amelia's other friends that she was just an annoying little girl. Amelia didn't mind though, and eventually I came along and you can guess the rest from there" Marco explained.  
  
Serena was almost crying after hearing what her sister had to go through, but it made her more determined then ever to set her free, even if she had to give her own life to do it.  
  
"I wish we had been born a few hours later, then none of this would ever have happened" Serena said finally.  
  
"Yes Serena I wish that too, but then she would never have met Amelia, or Chloe or Sakura would she? You have to learn, that everything happens for a reason, and unfortunately some times a lot of that stuff that happens is bad, but in the end it all works out for the best" Marco assured her.  
  
* * *  
  
(At The Temple)  
  
"When the power of the four crystals are combined the Evil crystal shall lose it's power and the beholder shall be free. What does it mean Luna, what crystal's does the prophecy mean?" Rini asked.  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious Rini" Tucarius said. "Crystal number one, will be the Silver Crystal, Crystal number two will be yours, as for number three and four, you got me, but the Evil crystal will be the Black Moon Crystal" he explained.  
  
"So the question is, what are the two other crystals and where are they?" Rei said.  
  
"I may have an idea of what the third crystal is" Alex said, though she didn't exactly sound very sure of herself.  
  
"What is it Alex?" Star asked.  
  
"Well I remember that in the Castle on Earth that me and Darien came from, I remember that in this glass case was a gold glowing ball like object, I think it was called the Golden Crystal. The Crystal of Earth" Alex explained.  
  
"I don't remember the Earth Kingdom having any Power Crystals under they're control, but it might explain why that particular Earth kingdom ruled over all other kingdoms on the earth" Luna said.  
  
"Well ok lets assume this Golden Crystal exist, where is it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Probably sitting in some tomb or museum some where" Amy pointed out.  
  
"Ok we'll assume this Golden Crystal is real, now we just have to figure out what the fourth crystal is, where it is and who has it" Chloe stated, her arm now in a proper sling.  
  
"I'll ask Zeptha when I see him, maybe he knows something" Rini told them.  
  
"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me you were Sailor Mars even after I told you I was going to that report on you all" Jennifer said Rei, who slightly gritted her teeth.  
  
"One it was never any of your business and second we wouldn't have let you find out who we were" Rei hissed.  
  
"Well you did a good job of that the other day when you all disappeared through that hole" Jennifer retorted.  
  
"That wasn't our fault for starters, and why should I have to tell you everything about my personal life anyway?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Oh god I hope Serena and Siara never fight like this" Luna hoped  
  
"Oh it's a sure bet they will" Lita told her.  
  
"Then I'm resigning now" Luna replied, getting a laugh from some of the others.  
  
"What are you going to do for a weapon Tucarius?" Rini asked.  
  
"Well as much I loved that sword, I do have another weapon" Tucarius said.  
  
"What weapon?" Rini asked again.  
  
Tucarius moved his hands behind his back and reached in his Luna Space Pocket, he seemed to fumble around as if he had a lot of stuff in it, but finally he found what he was looking for and pulled out a long white whip.  
  
"A whip?" Rini said in a disbelieving tone, trying to figure out if her brother was actually being serious or if he was joking.  
  
"This is the Moon Whip, I can release an energy wave from it that can destroy youma's" Tucarius replied.  
  
"Right, sure you can Tucarius" Rini said.  
  
"Rei have you got anything around here that I can destroy?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Hmmm" Rei murmured then looked at Jennifer.  
  
"Hey!" Jennifer yelled, realizing what her sister was thinking.  
  
"I'm only joking" Rei laughed. "No there isn't anything that you can destroy Tucarius."  
  
"Oh well I'll just have to prove myself in the next fight" Tucarius simply said.  
  
"Hey guys what did I miss?!" came Serena's voice, which they were shocked to hear, then they all turned to see her come running up the steps with Marco running beside her.  
  
"Serena what are you doing here?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well I am Sailor Moon, don't I have a right to come to scout meetings too?" Serena replied.  
  
"No it's not that, I just thought with the amount of energy that you lost that maybe you would've slept all day" Luna explained.  
  
"Which I would if I wasn't Sailor Moon" Serena said bitterly.  
  
"We were just discussing Tucarius new weapon" Rini explained, with a mocking tone.  
  
"I'm telling you Rini, it works!" Tucarius snapped.  
  
"What works?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"This" Tucarius replied and held up the Moon Whip.  
  
"Uh?" was all Serena said, showing that she was still confused. "I'm sure it works just great" she added finally, though even she didn't sound sure of herself.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later That Day)  
  
(Lita's New House)  
  
"Just put the lounge over there guys" Lita said to the movers who were bringing in her lounge from her apartment.  
  
"This is such a beautiful house Lita, are you sure you can afford it?" Serena asked.  
  
Indeed the house was beautiful, being a two story house with five bedrooms, a basement, an attic, two bathrooms and a big back yard.  
  
"It didn't cost as much as you think Serena, I just haggled with the buyer until a I got a price I was satisfied with, the original price he was asking was ridiculous beyond believe. By the time I was done with him, he was crying his eyes out" Lita explained, then she noticed two more movers bringing in Sakura's bed. "Oh up the stairs and first door on the left guys" Lita told them and they groaned when they heard, up stairs, the frame of the bed was obviously heavy and the stairs they had to go up were curved a little.  
  
"We're back!" came Sakura's happy voice, and then she, Chloe and Rini walked in, Rini was carrying two cans of pink paint.  
  
"Good, I see you got the paint. As soon as we have everything moved in then we'll start painting you room ok honey?" Lita told her, and Sakura nodded, with her usual happy smile.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight and Zeptha)  
  
"I'm sick of them not taking me seriously!" Crescent Knight yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well you have to admit, the whole Moon Whip thing is pretty hard to believe, besides you can't weld it's powers like you can the Moonbeam and Moon Dagger" Zeptha told him.  
  
They had met up for their usual training session, but now that Crescent Knight didn't have a sword, they were restricted to only practicing with they're martial arts techniques.  
  
"You know it works though Zeptha, besides I can't use the power of the Moon Dagger anymore, because it's only a handle with a jagged piece of metal sticking out of it" Crescent Knight snapped as he blocked one of Zeptha's kicks.  
  
"Give me the handle of the Moon Dagger" Zeptha sighed, only wanting Crescent Knight to stop whining for fifteen minutes or more.  
  
Crescent Knight pulled out the handle of the Moon Dagger and handed it to Zeptha, who pulled out his mini computer and scanned it, the data coming up on his visor.  
  
"Just as I thought" Zeptha said quietly.  
  
"What?" Crescent Knight asked.  
  
"The Moon Dagger isn't just a weapon, it has powers as you know, but those powers come from the warrior that use it, but it can only use the power of the moon, so the welder of the sword has to be part of the moon family bloodline" Zeptha explained, but got a confused look from Crescent Knight. "It will regrow the blade by using your powers" Zeptha said more simply.  
  
"Oh ok. So how long will it take?" Crescent Knight asked once again.  
  
"Well it's already grown a bit, I'd give it a few days" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Cool" was all Crescent Knight could say.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Mansion)  
  
"I can't believe that freak destroyed my sword!" Sol yelled, throwing a chair into a wall, proving that he hated being beaten.  
  
"You know your sword will regenerate so calm down" Princess Hecate told him calmly, but inside she was laughing at his anger.  
  
"That's not the point, and if it had not been for that blasted Crescent Knight, we would have been rid of your sister too!" Sol shouted, this time blasting a chair while it was in mid air.  
  
"Yes well hopefully my darling sister will be out of the picture soon enough" Princess Hecate said with a cruel smile.  
  
"What are you planning Hecate?" Sol asked.  
  
"Remember that crystal that we had Sylvan use and it turned Sailor Venus into a cat?" Hecate asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was useless now, so what's your point?" Sol replied.  
  
"I found another crystal, one that we can use on Sailor Moon" Hecate explained.  
  
"When do you want me to send out Sylvan?" Sol asked, now anxious to get underway.  
  
"Soon, very soon" Princess Hecate said rather darkly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Lita's place)  
  
All five girls were in Sakura's room, which was the smallest bedroom, but was still a lot bigger then Serena's room. Each of them had a pain brush in hand and were painting the walls pink. There was paint everywhere. Luckily they had put down some old sheets on the floor so none of the paint got on the carpet, this wouldn't have mattered to Sakura as she was having more fun then all of them, and she was by far the dirtiest one with paint on the small overalls she was wearing, along with her shoes, arms, face and she even had some in her hair.  
  
"Not much left, thankfully" Serena said, she was starting to get tired, which wasn't hard for her, so the others simply choose to ignore her.  
  
"Look at you Sakura, I swear you have more pain on you then the walls" Lita told her with a smile, she was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Yes, the pizza's here!" Serena cried in joy.  
  
"I'll go get it" Lita said as she started walking out the room. She walked down the stairs and to the front door, still slightly amazed at how big the house was. She got to the door just as the person on the other side rang the bell again, she opened it and her eyes went wide as she gasped. "Ken!" Lita said, then threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hi Lita" he said, but as Lita finally stood back she finally noticed the big bruise on his face.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I decided to move to Tokyo Lita, I've got an apartment on the other side of town, I also enrolled at Crossroads" Ken said, obviously trying to side step the question.  
  
"That's great, but tell me how'd you get that bruise?" Lita asked again.  
  
Ken sighed before finally saying. "A few months ago, I started dating this girl, Jessica. Well when we found out I was Charon I was still with her" Ken said, but stopped when he saw Lita's nostrils flare in anger and barely had time to duck as she went to slap him.  
  
"You lied to me?!" Lita yelled, taking another swipe at him but missed again.  
  
"Wait! Let me explain" Ken panicked. "I broke up with her, that's why I was so reluctant to come back with you, I had to find away to break up with her. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd think that I didn't love you" Ken explained.  
  
"You should've told me either way" Lita hissed, calming down, much to Ken's relief.  
  
"Well like I said I was afraid you'd think I didn't love you, I was just trying to spare you feelings until I broke up with her, she was the one who gave me this bruise" Ken replied.  
  
Lita, seemed to be satisfied that he had at least got slapped, even if it wasn't by her, but still didn't take away the little bit of hurt that she felt. She understood what he meant by sparing her feelings, but she still felt a little betrayed by his choice of actions, wasn't it up to her anyway to decide what she could and could not handle?  
  
"Lita?" Ken said with a questioning expression.  
  
"For someone who's been my best friend for years, you still have a lot to learn about me Ken. Ok? From now on I decide what I can and can not handle" Lita told him, and to afraid to say anything, Ken just simply nodded his head. "Good, now as for you for punishment, you can help me my friends pain the rest of Sakura's room" she added, then dragged him upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
(Luna, Artemis, Marco and Star)  
  
"Who is this Jennifer anyway?" Marco asked.  
  
"She's Rei's sister, why?" Luna replied.  
  
"I can sense something about her. I don't know what, it just feels vaguely familiar somehow, is there anything special about her?" Marco asked once again.  
  
"Well like Rei she's a Shinto priestess and from they're mother's side of the family, they get they're gifts" Artemis replied.  
  
"Such as?" Marco questioned.  
  
"Visions, ability to sense evil, they can use charms to ward of evil. Rei told me her sister can see ghosts, but if she can do anything else I don't know" Luna simply said.  
  
"It's just strange, there's something about her that I can't quiet put my finger on" Marco muttered quietly, mostly to himself.  
  
"It's a pity some of our memories deteriorated due to the sleep capsules" Star stated. "Well at least we remember all the important things."  
  
"No we don't Star, I know for a fact that there are a lot of important things we've forgotten, and I somehow think that there's something very important that we've forgotten" Marco said an annoyed expression.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)  
  
"You want me to try and zap her again?" Sylvan asked with a doubtful tone.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Hecate asked, though Sylvan knew it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"With all do respect Princess Hecate, but they already know what this crystal can do to them, they'll simply retreat before I have the chance to zap Sailor Moon" Sylvan explained.  
  
"We have ensured that they won't be able to escape until after you've zapped her" Sol told her. "Now go."  
  
"Yes, master" Sylvan said respectively, then a spiral of leafs circled around her and when they stopped, she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Temple)  
  
Rei stood up suddenly, feeling the strong presence of evil some where in the city, she knew instantly that it was either one of Siara's youma's or one of Sol's demons.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" Rei replied.  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes, and focused her power and straight away she felt the evil.  
  
"I have to go" Rei said.  
  
"Wait, why?" Jennifer demanded.  
  
"This is scout business air head" Rei hissed, then before her sister could ask anymore questions she ran off. While she was running down the steps, she pulled out of her Luna Space Pocket the Mars Rapier sword, and held it in the air. "Mars Rapier Power Transform!" she cried, as she jumped into the air.  
  
Her clothes disappeared as fire flew across her body, seemingly burning her clothes away. A stream of fire twisted around her arms like a snake, until in a burst of fire her gloves appeared. Her feet suddenly burst into fire, creating her high heels, the fire swooped up to the rest of her body, circling around her as it got closer and closer to her body, before forming into two disks that moved up and down her body to create the rest of her sailor scout fuku. A skirt of fire appeared around her waist, and eventually became her red skirt, from her chest and small of her back, ribbons of fire shot out and moved around until they had tied themselves into bows. Lastly her tiara, make up and earrings appeared and as always to finish the transformation off, Sailor Mars struck her pose. Sailor Mars looked down at herself, her uniform was exactly the same as her old one, but she could feel that extra bit of power. With that done, she started running towards the area where the evil was coming from. While she did she sent the warning around to everyone using her wrist communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
(Minutes Later)  
  
All the scouts, including Prince Charon, Zeptha and Crescent Knight were jumping from building to building. Finally they got to the part where they saw Sylvan throwing blasts of energy at people.  
  
"Hey Negasleaze!" Sailor Moon called, and Sylvan turned and saw them, what the scouts didn't see was her smile. "I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, I've sworn to protect these innocents and with my powers I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared" Sylvan said dryly.  
  
"You're the one that turned me into a cat!" Mina shouted. "Turn me back to normal now!" Mina demanded.  
  
"Awwwee, don't you like being a cute little kiddy?" Sylvan asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"Come down here and say that!" Mina yelled, extending her claws.  
  
Sylvan held up her hand and, snapped her fingers, suddenly all around them, youma's appeared of all shapes and sizes. "I'll let my friends do the talking" Sylvan replied.  
  
Oh, this is great" Crescent Knight said sarcastically as he pulled out the Moon Whip.  
  
"Your not actually going to use that thing are you?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
Crescent Knight choose to ignore her as he let the white leather drop to the ground, then pull back his arm. He sent the whip flying at the head of a youma running at him, and at the last minute he cracked the whip, letting out a blast of energy that hit the youma in the head, killing it.  
  
"Well I'll be damned" Sailor Chell said, amazed that her brother wasn't joking around.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Callisto Waterfall Crush!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Earthquake Smash!"  
  
"Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
"Moonbeam!"  
  
"Nova Fire!"  
  
"Ice Sword Slash!"  
  
Attacks were flying everywhere, but more and more demons were coming out of no where, none of them were going after Sailor Moon though.  
  
"Mars Rapier Fire Spin!" Mars yelled, the blade of her rapier turning into a stream of fire, and she started spinning around, the fire blade creating a twister of fire around her that cut through any youma stupid enough to get close to her.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining Luna, but why aren't any of the youma's attacking me?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I suggest you destroy Sylvan before she has the decides to attack you" Luna replied.  
  
"Right" Sailor Moon said as she pulled out her Moon Scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled, sending the blast of healing energy at Sylvan.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sylvan yelled, moving out of the way, then turning around to fire a blast from the crystal.  
  
"Sailor Moon get out of the way!" Luna yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped out the way as Sylvan continued to fire at her.  
  
"None of your sailor scout friends can help you this time Moon brat, so you might as well give up!" Sylvan shouted maniacally.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee! Someone help me!" Sailor Moon screamed as she dodged another volley of shots, then the inevitable happened, when she tripped. She looked up to see Sylvan ready to fire, and just as she was about to, a red rose came out of no where and smacked her in the face.  
  
"Hey!" Sylvan yelled in frustration as she looked for the person who through it, then she saw him as he walked up to Sailor Moon and helped her up.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask thank you, I thought she was about to turn me into a cat for a second there" Sailor Moon thanked him, then hugged him tightly.  
  
"Not on my watch she won't" Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
"Oh really?" came an unforgettable voice, and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon looked up to see Princess Hecate appear next to Sylvan. "You really think you can stop us with a silly rose and a cane? That's so pathetic, you don't have any real powers, unlike me!" Hecate laughed, then black lightning like energy shot out of her hands and hit Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask , throwing them into a brick wall.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" they both cried out.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" both Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight said at the same time, but were unable to go their parents aid because of the youma's attacking them.  
  
"Now Sylvan, hit her with the crystal" Hecate commanded.  
  
"My pleasure" Sylvan smiled evilly and aimed the crystal at Sailor Moon, then a green light lanced out and hit Sailor Moon in the chest.  
  
"NO!" they all cried at the same time.  
  
Zeptha suddenly jumped up at Sylvan, but she turned around to see him coming at her and extended her arms to stop him, but Zeptha slashed his sword at her, taking off a little bit of her arm and then jumped backwards as Charon jumped over him and cut off her the rest of her arm.  
  
"Owww!" Sylvan screamed in pain.  
  
"Negamoon Fire Sword!"  
  
"Ice Sword Slash!"  
  
Zeptha and Charon swung their swords at Sylvan who was distracted by he severed arm, so she didn't see the ice and fire energy released from the swords. She turned around, her eyes going wide and she froze in fear as the attacks hit her in an X formation.  
  
"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED!" Sylvan yelled out, as her body turned to energy and disappeared, the crystal dropping from her hand and landing in Zeptha's out stretched hand.  
  
All the youma's suddenly disappeared, and the sailor scouts quickly rushed to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's sides.  
  
"Sailor Moon are you ok?" Luna asked.  
  
"She hit me with that crystal" Sailor Moon said in a panic as she tried to move, but Hecate's attack had greatly weakened her. "I'm going to turn into cat!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Did you feel a warm tingly feeling when the beam hit you?" Mina asked.  
  
"No" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Well, maybe that crystal was a dud, maybe it didn't work on you because you have the power of the Silver Crystal protecting you or something" Mina suggested.  
  
"Here let me scan you to see if there's any changes to you body" Mercury said, but didn't give Sailor Moon time to protest as she scanned her with the min computer.  
  
"Well Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked, fearful.  
  
"I don't detect any changes to your bodies DNA structure or anything else, so maybe Mina's right, maybe it didn't work, but I'd watch her just in case" Mercury replied.  
  
"Here's a present" Zeptha said as he chucked the crystal to Mercury. "If anything does happen then you can study that, hey maybe you can find a way to turn Mina back as well" Zeptha explained.  
  
"Good thinking Zeptha" Mercury agreed.  
  
"Come on lets go home, I'm tired" Sailor Moon complained.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.  
  
"I think so, but you'll know if I sprout a tail tonight" Sailor Moon laughed, but the others couldn't seem to find the funny side of it.  
  
"Come on let's go" Luna said finally.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
"Rini honey could you wake Serena up for me?" Kathryn asked her 'niece' who was sitting on the lounge watching TV with Tucarius.  
  
"Sure" Rini said, and started up the stairs, it was a weekend, there was no way Serena's mother would let Serena sleep in. Rini walked into her mother's room. "Mum, time to get up" Rini said, but Serena didn't say anything, only snore peacefully, Rini then felt something was wrong, she walked forward and pulled the sheets back. Instantly her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped opened. Not being able to say anything, Rini flipped open her communicator watch and pushed the button that called all the scouts.  
  
"What is it?" came an unison of voices, some sleepy, some not.  
  
"Scout meeting, now, at the temple!" Rini said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Rini what's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's mum, something's happened to her!" Rini cried in worry.  
  
"What is it, what happened to her?" Amy asked this time.  
  
"No time to explain just get to the temple" Rini said, turning off her watch. "Tucarius could you please come here!" Rini called out as calmly as possible.  
  
"No!" Tucarius replied lazily.  
  
"TUCARIUS GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" Rini yelled.  
  
Within seconds Tucarius was up the stairs and to his mothers room, where he saw what Rini was panicking about.  
  
"What happened?!" Tucarius demanded, panic clear in his voice.  
  
"It must have been that crystal, it must have had a delayed affect" Rini explained, her hair almost falling out with stress. "I just called a scout meeting, but how are we going to get her past grandmother looking like that?" Rini asked.  
  
"We'll bundle her up and just walk out, we won't say anything or do anything, we'll just go" Tucarius said.  
  
* * *  
  
(Seconds later)  
  
Tucarius and Rini came down the stair, Tucarius was holding Serena within a bundle of blankets as they slowly crept to the front door. They heard the washing machine start and sighed in relief, knowing where their grandmother was.  
  
"Where are you two going with all those blankets?" came their grandfathers voice.  
  
"Um, Rei called and said they all going on a picnic and asked if we could come along" Rini lied.  
  
"That doesn't explain the blankets" he said.  
  
"Oh would you look at the time, we really have to be going, bye!" Tucarius said then with his free hand, grabbed his sister and they started running.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the temple)  
  
All the scouts were waiting anxiously for Rini and Tucarius, worried as all could be, Darien was by far the most worried, pacing back and fourth, he would eventually wear a tack into the cobble stoned ground of the temple grounds.  
  
"I wonder what happened that could make Rini panic like that?" Rei thought aloud.  
  
"Well they should be here soon, so we'll find out" Amy said, already analyzing the crystal to find a cure.  
  
Sure enough after about ten minutes, Rini and Tucarius came running up the temple stairs, faces red from running when they stopped it took them a couple of seconds to get they're breath.  
  
"Rini, what's wrong? Tell me what happened to Serena?" Luna asked, she had been out all night patrolling, just incase any youma showed up while everyone was asleep.  
  
Tucarius knelt down and put the bundle of blankets on the ground, where he pulled away the folds to reveal Serena's fate. Everyone gasped, except for Luna, who's eyes rolled up into her head, and then. fainted. Before them, laid, a three year old Serena Tsukino, sleeping peacefully with a little bit of drool sweeping from her partly opened mouth.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: The Sailor Scouts must find try to fight the fight without they're leader, while Rini tries to coupe with looking after Serena and in the process gets a taste of the hell she put Serena through when she was little. How will the scouts coupe with this? How will this affect the outcome of the battle between Hecate and our brave heroin's? And can Serena be turned back to normal, or will she get another chance at leading a normal life? Read the Next chapter And I'll show You!" Chapter 17: Walking In Mother's Shoes 


	17. Walking In Mother's Shoes

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 17 Walking In Mother's Shoes  
  
"How?! A cat is one thing, but a three year old?!" Rini was practically yelling.  
  
"Calm down Rini" Darien told her, as calmly as he could, but he was as worried as anyone.  
  
"Marco where is Siara staying?" Tucarius demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you" Marco replied, shocking everyone.  
  
"Can't or won't?" Tucarius asked, leering at him.  
  
"I can't tell you because the perimeter of the house is protected by a spell Sol cast, and if you cross it you forget how to get back to the house and I'm sure that when Chloe escaped that they would've cloaked the house" Marco said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena was still asleep on the ground, but the raised voices stirred her from her sleep and she sat up, looking at everyone who were too busy to notice she had awoken. She looked around at Rini and suddenly said. "Mommy."  
  
All the of them looked down at her, though she was only focused on Rini.  
  
"What did she just call me?" Rini asked, a new panic rising.  
  
"Mommy" Serena said again moved closer to Rini, confirming what she had said.  
  
"What?!" Rini said in alarm.  
  
"Serena, do you remember anything form last night?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked with a slight lisp.  
  
"Do you know who Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts are?" Amy asked again, Serena just shook her head. "The age regression from the crystal must of caused her to forget everything" Amy said at last.  
  
"Why does she think I'm her mother then?" Rini asked, still slightly disturbed by her now three year old mother calling her mommy.  
  
"Well I'm guessing when she saw your hair style she recognized you as being her mother, as far as I can tell" Amy explained.  
  
"Mommy where are we?" Serena asked.  
  
"Change her back now!" Rini said in a freaked out voice, then she noticed Tucarius stifle a laugh, as did everyone. "You think this is funny?! It's not! It's freaking me out, I don't care how you do it, but change her back to normal!" Rini demanded.  
  
"I wish I could Rini but it's going to take me a while to figure out just how this crystal works, then I have to study it's powers and then find a way to reverse the affects. Your just going to have to be patient and if she sees you as her mother, then that means you have to be the one to look after her" Amy told her.  
  
"But what do I know about looking after a little kid? I may be fourteen now but I was only six, a month and a half ago" Rini said, then she saw Tucarius smiling like an idiot. "What's your problem!" she snapped.  
  
"I was just thinking how funny it would be if she started calling Zeptha daddy" Tucarius replied, and with that, everyone except Rini started laughing hard, well Luna couldn't because she was still passed out.  
  
"Take that back!" Rini yelled at him.  
  
"Somehow I can't see Zeptha pushing a stroller around and changing diapers" Mina said through the laughter.  
  
After a few seconds of thinking and picturing it, Rini had to agree, she couldn't see him doing any of that stuff, and was forced to stifle a laugh as well.  
  
"I guess your going to have to hypnotize Serena's parents again, but what exactly are you going to make them believe?" Darien asked.  
  
"You can't really make them think that Serena is still their child either Rini" Amy added.  
  
"Why not?" Rini asked.  
  
"Imagine how much it would hurt Serena's mother if Serena kept calling you mommy" Artemis pointed out.  
  
"I guess you have a point, but then what can I make them believe?" Rini replied, lost for ideas.  
  
"Your going to have to make them believe that your, say about seventeen, eighteen and that Serena is your daughter" Alex explained.  
  
"Hey, that would mean I would've been fourteen or fifteen when I gave birth to her! What would people think of me then, and I swear to god Tucarius if you answer that I'm going to hurt you" Rini warned, and Tucarius who had his mouth opened ready to say something closed it quickly.  
  
"It'll only be until we can transform her back, then everything will go back to normal, I promise you" Darien assured her, and Rini nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Mommy I'm hungry" Serena said, tugging on Rini's shirt.  
  
"Please stop calling me mommy, please" Rini begged, but only got a blank expression in return. "Oh boy" Rini sighed.  
  
Luna finally awoke and stood up, which was when she saw Serena and had to fight the urge to faint again.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" Luna said, circling Serena, as if making sure it really was her.  
  
"Believe it" Rini said dryly.  
  
"Can we get something to eat mommy?" Serena asked again.  
  
"Mommy?" Luna had a puzzled look on her face. "What is going on?"  
  
"We'll explain later" Artemis told her. "Rini why don't you take her to get something to eat" he suggested.  
  
"This going to be so embarrassing, I can see it now" Rini groaned.  
  
"Which is why I'm coming long so I can be there when it happens" Tucarius announced.  
  
"Good, you can pay for lunch" Rini replied.  
  
"What?!" Tucarius said as Rini started walking off. "Rini I'm not paying for lunch!" he kept telling her as they disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"What are the chances of Serena being returned to normal?" Artemis asked Amy once they Rini was gone.  
  
"Not very good Artemis, my computer can't analyze any of this data, this crystal is beyond anything we've ever come across, even with the upgrades that Zeptha allow me to copy from his mini computer I still can't get proper readings" Amy explained sadly and frustrated.  
  
* * *  
  
(In the middle of Tokyo)  
  
Rini, Serena and Tucarius were walking down the street, heading towards a cafe, Serena skipping along happily, well skipping as best as a three year could anyway.  
  
"This must be my punishment for when I turned evil" Rini muttered to herself.  
  
"Oh come on Rini, it's not that bad. I think you might be over exaggerating a bit now" Tucarius said to her.  
  
"How would you like if she called you daddy!" Rini snapped.  
  
"Ok I'll shut my mouth" Tucarius replied, not really in the mood to have his head blown off.  
  
As they continued on Rini kept cursing herself and the universe, but as they were walking past a shop that sold cosmetics, Tucarius turned his head for some reason so he was looking in through the shop window and when he did he saw who was standing behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Rini. You want to see something that will turn that frown of yours upside down?" Tucarius asked as he stopped.  
  
"Unless it's a way to turn mother back to normal then I don't care" Rini hissed.  
  
"Oh, I think this is even better" Tucarius told her with a smile on his face.  
  
Now curious Rini grabbed Serena by the collar of her shirt and walked over to the store window where she looked in and saw Zeptha standing behind the counter.  
  
"Zeptha!" Rini yelled in shock.  
  
Rini was in the store like a flash of lightning with Tucarius close behind her.  
  
"Rini?! Tucarius?! What are you doing here?!" Zeptha cried in alarm.  
  
"Funny, we could ask you why your working in a store that sells women's cosmetics " Tucarius reversed the question, Zeptha simply glared at him. "Oh don't make that face Zeptha, you'll get wrinkles, oh wait I guess it doesn't matter, you probably get discount on wrinkle cream right?" Tucarius laughed, also making Rini laugh, much to Zeptha's despair.  
  
"This wasn't my idea and I had no choice!" Zeptha snapped.  
  
"This is his way of paying room and board" came a voice that Rini recognized, then Catzy walked out from the store room.  
  
"This is your shop Catzy?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yep, we finally made enough money from selling makeup from that little side walk store to pay for a bigger shop and believe it or not this was actually one of the crystal points that we tried to take over" Catzy explained.  
  
"Well it looks like your all doing well for yourselves, I'm glad" Rini replied.  
  
"If it weren't for your mother Rini, we would still be evil, speaking of which how is Serena?" Catzy finally asked.  
  
Rini looked down to where Serena had been, only to notice she was gone, then she looked up at Tucarius. "Where is she?" Rini asked him, then she saw out the corner of her eye, Serena trying to pull down a large glass bottle of perfume. "Serena NO!" Rini yelled, then dived and pushed Serena out of the way just as the perfume fell down on her back. Rini carefully placed the perfume back on the shelve then picked Serena by the of her shirt and growled, with her nostrils flaring and her eyes glaring daggers into Serena's. "I'm not, I repeat not paying for anything you break mother, you got that?" Rini growled, and Serena simply nodded her head with a stunned expression.  
  
"Rini?" Zeptha said a puzzlement in his voice.  
  
Rini marched back to the counter and plopped Serena down on it. "Say hello to my darling mother" Rini said sarcastically, but almost smiled at the confused and shocked looks on Zeptha and Catzy's face's.  
  
"What do you mean this is Serena? Serena is a fourteen year old girl" Catzy said in confusion, but Zeptha figured it out after a couple of seconds.  
  
"The crystal did this didn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I found her like this when I went to wake her up. Amy's trying to find a way to reverse the affects" Rini explained.  
  
"Now tell them the other part" Tucarius said, making sure he was out of her reach first.  
  
"She thinks, I'm her mother" Rini added, and Zeptha understood instantly why Tucarius was standing out of Rini's reach. "You don't know of any way of turning her back to normal do you?" Rini asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"Sorry I don't, trust me if I did, we would've had Sailor Venus back by now" Zeptha told her.  
  
"She certainly was a cute little girl wasn't she?" Catzy said, tickling Serena a little bit.  
  
"I'm sure she'd appreciate you saying that" Rini said with a good level of sarcasm in her voice, then she turn to Zeptha and said. "We're going to get something to eat, is it ok if you came along?" Rini asked.  
  
"Catzy?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Sure go for it" Catzy gave him the go a head.  
  
"Give me a second while I change" Zeptha said, then he spun around, the male uniform he was wearing turned into a black shirt and black jeans.  
  
As they were walking out of the store, Rini now holding Serena, added. "Oh and don't worry about money, Tucarius is paying."  
  
"I told you I'm not!' Tucarius snapped.  
  
"You know it makes me wonder" Zeptha said suddenly as he looked at Serena.  
  
"What?" both Rini and Tucarius said at the same time.  
  
"Serena and her sister are suppose to share some kind of special link right? Well what if the affects of the crystal also affected Siara as well?" Zeptha pointed out, that made Rini and Tucarius start thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)  
  
"Come back here you little hellion!" Sarah yelled as she chased a now three year old Siara down the hall, unfortunately Siara ran straight into the kitchen and there was no other way out, except through a window and there was no chance of her getting through that. "I got you know you little rabbit!" Sarah panted as she swung the door open.  
  
Siara looked around for something to throw or for some where to run, but it was no use.  
  
"Did you find her?" came Ruby's, a.k.a. Sailor Nebular, voice.  
  
"In here!" Sarah yelled, then she looked back Siara. "Come here and I'll forgive you for kicking me in the shin, rabbit" she added, making a, come here motion with her finger.  
  
"No!" Siara said defiantly.  
  
"I said come here!" Sarah shouted, then lunged at her, only for Siara to grab a fry pan on the sink and whack Sarah in the head with it, which was when Siara made her escape, on her way out she ran into Ruby who went to grab Siara as well, but Siara stepped to the side and stuck her foot out, tripping Ruby over.  
  
"This was not in the job description" Ruby gritted her teeth, as she got up, only to have Sarah run into her as she came running out of the kitchen and knock both of them over.  
  
Siara ran into the next room where both Sol and Hades, who had transformed, were waiting for her, Sol had a net on a long pole, where Hades was more content with pinning her down.  
  
"Ok Siara, you can't escape now" Sol told her as he and Hades started walking towards her, and she instantly started backing back.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hades growled and jumped to the other side of her.  
  
When Sol went to sweep her up with the broom, she ran forward and ran under his legs, while Hades was chasing her, so he didn't have time to stop and crashed into Sol.  
  
"Out smarted by a three year old, if only mother and father could see how low I've sunk" Sol groaned in frustration, then he looked up to see Siara stick her tongue out at him and Hades. "I wonder if Princess Serenity was ever like this?" Sol wondered.  
  
Siara turned around to start running again, but as she did, she was scooped up by Amelia who had come up behind her so quietly that even Sol didn't see her until it was too late.  
  
"Put me down! You can't make me have one" Siara screeched, as she struggled to get out of Amelia's grip, but it was a kung-fu grip and she was simply to small and weak to break it.  
  
"Your as dirty as a pig Siara, your having a bath and that's all there is to it young lady" Amelia told her forcefully as she started for the bathroom on the second floor, walking past Sol, Hades, Ruby and Sarah who had amazed and sour looks on they're face. "Honestly you four, you can't even catch a little girl, and you wonder why Sailor Moon and her scouts beat the snot out of you all the time" Amelia shook her head as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"How does she do that?" Sol asked, though it was to no one in particular. "How can she be so good with children?"  
  
"It was because of Rune" Ruby said suddenly.  
  
"Rune? Who's Rune?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now, I wasn't even born but it was a very famous event back then" Sol said as well, almost sadly.  
  
"Who is Rune?" Sarah asked again.  
  
"Rune was Centuri's son Sarah. He was believe to have been murdered by his father, Centuri's husband, who then disappeared without a trace. Nobody knew who he was, it was like he was always cloaked in a shadow, always hiding his face. Centuri knew who he was, but she was too scared to speak his name. Granted there were a few people who believed that Centuri was wrong and that she had falsely accused him, that's why he disappeared, but I don't believe that for one second myself. I believe Rune was killed by his father, if he had been innocent then there would have been no reason for him to have disappeared. Mind you this was when Great Queen Serenity was still in rule, Centuri, myself, Jupiter and Cydonia, were still Queen Serenity's scouts, she of course was Sailor Serenity. Rune was only three or four at the time, he was a cute kid too" Ruby explained with a slight sadness in her voice.  
  
"You almost sound like you care" Hades said.  
  
"I'm not totally heartless Hades, I know what it's like to lose something that you can't get back" Ruby said, clenching her fists tightly, then she walked off with a pained expression.  
  
"So you got anything you want to share Sol?" Sarah asked with a mock expression, Sol just rolled his eyes and walked off, ignoring her. Sarah then looked at Hades, who also shook his head and walked in the other direction. "What did I say?" Sarah asked, slightly confused.  
  
* * *  
  
(Amelia)  
  
"But I don't want to have a bath!" Siara continued to protest as Amelia ran the bath. Siara couldn't get out of the bathroom either, because Amelia had locked the door and the lock was just out of Siara's reach.  
  
"I remember when you had us all chasing you over your father's palace when the servants announced that it was your bath time. You're the same little hellion you were back then" Amelia explained.  
  
"I want my mommy! I don't know who you people are!" Siara was almost crying.  
  
"My name is Amelia, I'm a friend of your mother and I'm also your friend as well, you just can't remember, that's all" Amelia told her, as she turned around to face the little girl, who had small tears in her eyes. "It's going to be ok Siara, I know your scared and confused, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Amelia assured her, and motioned for her to come closer. Siara hesitated for a second, but she seemed to be able to feel Amelia's warmth and kindness and slowly made her way across the large bathroom to Amelia who drew her in and gave her an reassuring hug. "Come on, time to have your bath" Amelia told her after a few second, then Siara reluctantly stripped down and stepped into the bath. "Look at you, how did you get so dirty in only a few hours, well at least we know who the tomboy was between you and your sister" Amelia laughed as she wiped the mud and dirt of Siara's little face. "You know I had a son, he was always coming home cover from head to toe in dirt, or some times I didn't even want to know what he was covered in" Amelia said softly, pushing back a tear.  
  
"What happened to him?" Siara asked.  
  
"He was stolen from me" Amelia said very quietly, bitterly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Rini, Zeptha and Tucarius)  
  
"I'm flat broke" Tucarius complained, then to prove his point he turned his wallet upside down and started shaking it. "I can't believe you made me pay for everything, I mean don't you think you went a little over board?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Serena eats more now then what she did before she transformed into a little kid" Zeptha said.  
  
"I wasn't talking about her" Tucarius growled looking at the plates in font of Rini and Zeptha who had satisfied grins on they're faces. "I swear I saw you two eat more today then I've seen you two eat before" Tucarius added.  
  
"Well you didn't have to buy so much for yourself either" Rini pointed out.  
  
"Granted but I had had barely anything to eat yesterday" Tucarius explained.  
  
Serena was now curled up in Rini's lap sleeping, to anybody that walked past, to them Rini was either simply looking after her sister or babysitting.  
  
"We'll have to remember to ask Luna if Siara could've been affected by this too, maybe this is really a blessing in disguise, I mean if Siara has been affected by this as well, then that means that they'll have to find away to turn Siara back to normal which will turn mum back to normal as well" Rini told them.  
  
"I think you just want your mother to be returned to normal as fast as possible, so your pinning all your hopes on Amy and Siara's group" Zeptha said.  
  
"Well of course I want mum to be returned to normal, do you think I want her to stay this way forever?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yeah, but for who's benefit? Hers or yours?" Zeptha replied questioningly, but Rini just glared at him. "Hey don't give me that look Rini, I'm only pointing out the obvious. Your afraid that you won't be able to look after your mother as good as she looked after you when you first came here. Your also mad a little at her because any plans you had a now going to have to be changed because your going to have to look after her. I know your mad, but think how much you changed her life when you arrived, think about all she has done for you, she's protected you, cared for you, loved you" that was as far as he got before Rini moved Serena off her and stood up.  
  
"Well I'm sorry you think I'm so selfish Zeptha" Rini snapped, before storming out of the place.  
  
"Wait Rini, that's not what I meant!" Zeptha called after to her, then he turned and said to Tucarius. "Are we ever going to understand them?"  
  
"Do you think I understand Sakura?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Why do I even bother asking you?" Zeptha shook his head, and got up to go after her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, your leaving her with me" Tucarius asked in alarm.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle it" Zeptha assured him, before leaving.  
  
"Zeptha!" Tucarius yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Lake)  
  
Rini stood on the small pier, looking out over the lake, everything was calm, there wasn't a ripple on the water, nor a breeze in the air, there was no birds chirping and trees were losing the last of their leaves, singling that winter would soon be upon them. Everything seemed dead to her, now that it was near the end of autumn less and less people were coming near this area. A small tear ran down her cheek, but it hadn't been the first, were face was marked with small streaks, and eyes red.  
  
"This is where I first found them, my parents, so many things could've been avoided had I realized. I ruined they're lives, with me falling out of the sky and leaving a trail for Rubeus and the four sisters to follow. I remember what I commanded the Crystal Key to do. I yelled, Crystal Key, take me to the Silver Crystal and my mother. I don't know why but when I saw mum, I didn't think it was her but I knew she had to have the Silver Crystal. I even shot her in the head with a rubber dart gun which mum and dad thought it was a real one. I'll never forget that look on dad's face, that look of fear, inevitable grieve and lost all rolled into one. After that I left, and hypnotized my grandparents and uncle to think I was their cousin Rini, the only problem was I didn't get mum at the same time. Because I missed her, everyone started to think she was crazy, even her friends, saying she was having a memory lapse, and that she was just looking for a reason to be distracted from final exams. But despite all that, she continued to put me first even though I made fun of her, ignored her, made her life a living hell. I felt so bad when I found out that she was my mother, plus with the fact of becoming Wicked Lady, everything just seemed so messed up. Now my mother needs me, like I needed her before I knew she was my mum, and all I can do is spout of about different ways to return her to normal as quick as possible so I can get my life back. What kind of person am I Zeptha?" Rini asked. She had heard him walk up behind her, and she turned around to face him, tears rolling down her confused and scared face. "What kind of person am I huh? I complain when I actually get the responsibility to prove I'm not a little kid anymore, I snap at you when you were just trying to help, and I'm rejecting my mother who needs me more then ever" Rini cried, falling into Zeptha's arms.  
  
"Rini I'll tell you what kind of person you are" Zeptha said gently. "Your one of the most kindest, gentlest, caring, beautiful girl's that will soon be a young woman, who loves her family and friends, who would put her own life on the line to protect them. You gave me a small light of hope in the darkness of despair Rini, I changed because I saw, just by looking in your big scared eyes that day, the truth of what good and evil truly means. If it wasn't for you Rini, I would've killed everyone you held close and dear to you. I know you don't think you are at the moment Rini, but you're a good person, your like no one I've ever known, and ever will know" Zeptha told her, holding her close to him. "Your scared Rini and you have a right to be, I'd be scared to, I probably know as much as you do about looking after a little kid, but you know I'm going to be here always for you right? All you have to do is ask me and I'll he there to help you" he explained.  
  
Rini just buried her head into his chest a little bit more. "Your right, I am scared Zeptha. Scared that I won't be able to protect her, to care for her and be tolerant of her. I'm scared that I'll lose her. What if I can't protect her from Sol, from Hades, from Nebular or Niribu or even Hecate? I feel so lost, confused and scared. I'm so ashamed of myself" Rini replied.  
  
"Listen to me Rini" Zeptha said, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you ever be ashamed of being confused, scared or lost. Don't ever be ashamed of ever feeling like that, everyone has the right to feel that way and at the moment you have as much right as anyone."  
  
"Thank you Zeptha" Rini said quietly.  
  
"Thank you for what?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"For being here for me, for being my masked man that comes to my rescue, for being my small light of hope in my darkness of despair and for just being you" Rini replied with a small smile as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I thought every girl wanted a knight in shining armor to save them?" Zeptha said.  
  
"For some of us, a masked man is good enough" Rini told him. "Promise me, we'll be together forever Zeptha" Rini said suddenly.  
  
"I promise Rini, we'll be together until the end, and beyond, I'll never leave your side" Zeptha replied, then kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, let's go find Tucarius and Serena. He probably went back to the temple to load her off on the others" Zeptha explained with a laugh and with that they walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Temple)  
  
"I didn't know where else to go, come on, you know I'm not responsible enough to look after her" Tucarius pleaded with Rei, trying to hand Serena over, but she refused to take her, so he put her down on the ground.  
  
"Where's Rini?" Rei asked.  
  
"Zeptha said some things and she got upset and ran off, then Zeptha went after her and left me with her" Tucarius said, looking down at Serena, only to see her leaning over the little pond near one of the shines. "No get away from there!" Tucarius yelled, running forward, but Rei was way a head of him and picked Serena up just as she was about to fall in. "You see what I mean, she'll kill herself before the day's out if I have to look after her" Tucarius told Rei.  
  
"Alright, but on one condition" Rei replied.  
  
"Name it" Tucarius said without thinking, but soon got his answer as Rei handed him a bucket and scrubbing brush. "Your kidding right?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" was Rei's reply and Tucarius shook his head. "You can start by scrubbing down the steps and walk way and then you can sweep the grounds, after that I think you can wash some of the robes" Rei told him.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Tucarius groaned then while he walked off, he muttered something quiet to himself.  
  
"Your going to have to have a talk with that boy when we find a way to change you back" Rei told Serena.  
  
Rei took Serena inside where her grandfather had made muffins and had them on a plate on the table.  
  
"I thought your friends were here, I made muffins and everything" her grandfather whined a little.  
  
"Somehow I'm sure she'll finish those muffins off all by herself" Rei said in a sure voice.  
  
"Who is she?" her grandfather asked. "She looks like your friend Serena."  
  
"You could say they're related" Rei replied, her grandfather decided to leave it at that and left. "What are we going to do with you Serena, huh? You always seem to be getting yourself into some kind of trouble" Rei shook her head and went to the kitchen to find a cup a suitable for a three year old klutz like Serena to use be. As soon as she put Serena down, she was across the floor and to the muffins before Rei could count to five. "Wow, your fastest time ever" Rei laughed.  
  
Rei dug through the cupboards until she found one of her old toddler cups, the kind that don't spill if turned upside down, perfect for someone like Serena. She filled it up with milk and handed it to Serena as she scoffed down a fourth a muffin and already had muffin number five and six in her hands at the ready. "You could actually be bearable if you don't speak" Rei told her.  
  
"Piro" Serena said suddenly, shocking Rei.  
  
"What did you say?" Rei asked.  
  
"Your Piro" Serena said again, slightly laughing this time, as if she knew how much that name ticked Rei off.  
  
"Don't call me that" Rei frowned.  
  
"Piro" Serena kept going, this time in a sing songish kind of voice that really grinded Rei's nerves.  
  
"Come here!" Rei hissed, lunging at her , but Serena moved too fast for her and was running down the hall that lead to the other entrances of the rooms and to the room where the Great Fire was. "Come back here you little spore!" Rei yelled and was after her within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Piro, Piro, Piro!" Serena chanted while laughing.  
  
"When I catch you Serena there's going to be nothing left to change back!" Rei shouted, almost tripping over a couple of times.  
  
Serena quickly opened one of the sliding doors and ran outside, with Rei close behind her. She ran across the grounds with Rei yelling and cursing.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible" came Mina's voice from above Tucarius who was watching with great amusement.  
  
"What?" Tucarius asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"That Serena could still manage to tick Rei off as a three year old" Mina laughed, along with Tucarius.  
  
"What's going on?" came Rini's voice, and Tucarius turned to see her and Zeptha walking towards him.  
  
"So you found her, good now I don't have to do the rest of Rei's chores" Tucarius said in a thankful voice as he stood up.  
  
"What?" Rini asked.  
  
"In return for Rei taking Serena off his hands, he has to do her chores" Mina told them, who had obviously been listening in on the whole thing.  
  
"Mina!" Tucarius said in alarm.  
  
"You choose chores over look after our mother?" Rini asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Oh come on, we all know I'm not that responsible! If I had to look after her she would've been dead by now and we all know it" Tucarius replied.  
  
"And what do you think Rei's going to do when she catches her?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Ok, so maybe Rei wasn't the best person to come to for help. But Lita, Chloe and Sakura are still unpacking, dad's at work, Alex, I don't even know where she is. I couldn't very well asked a bunch of cats to look after her" Tucarius started.  
  
"Hey!" Mina hissed.  
  
"No offence, so Rei was the last person I could think of" Tucarius finished.  
  
"What about Amy?" Rini demanded.  
  
"Computer class" Zeptha answer absently, getting a look from Mina, Tucarius and Rini. "What? Remember I was going to the computer class too for while, so I still remember the times of the classes."  
  
"Um, Rini, maybe you should get Serena before Rei does catch her" Mina suggested while looking past them, and the three teens turned to see that Rei now had a broom and was still chasing Serena back and fourth.  
  
"Maybe your right" Rini agreed and walked off.  
  
Walking straight over and without stopping, Rini picked Serena up, just as Rei went to smack her into the ground.  
  
"Mommy, Piro was being mean to me" Serena explained.  
  
"I said stop calling me that!" Rei screeched.  
  
"Oh really Rei, she's just a little kid" Rini said.  
  
"That isn't a kid, it's a demon!" Rei snapped.  
  
Serena poked her tongue out at Rei, who almost blew a head gasket at that too, but she stifled the urge to hit Serena with the broom and simply cracked her knuckles together.  
  
"Can I have some more muffins?" Serena asked.  
  
It became quiet clear to Rei at that moment that it was all just a big game to Serena, a game that she had won by simply making Rei chase her.  
  
"I really hate her" Rei growled, but she still let Rini bring her back inside to finish off the muffins.  
  
"I don't know if this is a good idea. She had a lot at lunch" Rini voiced her worries as they sat down at the table.  
  
"So? What else is new?" Rei dismissed the worries as she sat down, though Rini still didn't look too sure.  
  
Serena actually decided to sit next to Rei, as if trying to say she was sorry, though she was a little preoccupied with downing the rest of the muffins.  
  
"Hey Rini, I'm going to have to get going or Catzy's going to kill me. Are you feeling a bit better now?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you" Rini replied, Zeptha leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, but as he was about to go he noticed something that Rini didn't.  
  
"Rei! Get out of the way!" Zeptha suddenly yelled but it was too late, Serena threw up all over Rei, coating her from head to toe in the foul smelling vomit. "Well you can't say I didn't try to warn you" Zeptha added, stifling a laugh which Rei noticed instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Minutes Later)  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm a Negamoon warrior and I'm reduce to this" Zeptha said in disgust as he washed the robe Rei had been wearing, but it didn't matter how many times he washed it, it still reeked of little kid spew and was still stained as well. "This is disgusting, how much can one little kid throw up in only a second? This is ridiculous, I'm Zeptha, champion of the Negamoon and Crystal Tokyo and I'm doing dirty laundry."  
  
"But you don't mind selling cosmetics?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Are you trying to be annoying?" Zeptha snarled.  
  
"Not particularly" Tucarius replied with a smile.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: When Sailor Nebular thinks she's found a way to turn Siara back to normal, all hell breaks loose, with Siara and Serena in the middle of it all, bur Siara's group will be the least of they're problems when a mysterious woman show up, but can more good then harm come of this when the twins meet again for the first time? Will Tucarius get his just rewards? Can Rini handle looking after Serena? And will Rei ever forgive Serena? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 18: We Meet Again For The First Time 


	18. So We Meet Again For The First Time

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 8 We Meet Again For The First Time  
  
"She did what?" Lita asked, barely able to contain the smile she had.  
  
"Yep she threw up all over Rei, you should of seen her, I swear if looks could kill, Serena would've been six feet under. Zeptha tried to tell her to get out of the way, but he was five seconds too late, then he had to be a bit of smart ass about it, so Rei made him wash her robe first, then all the others" Mina explained.  
  
Everyone started laughing, except for Zeptha and Rei, even the cats were laughing hard.  
  
"We really need to stop letting her eat so much" Zeptha told them in disgust, the foul stench of the vomit was still stuck in his nose. "I mean, I've seen kids spew but this took the cake, and anything else she had eaten that day" he added, shaking his head.  
  
"She ruined one of my robes!" Rei hissed in anger. "It's stained in spew and it still smells."  
  
"Maybe Zeptha can get some perfume from the cosmetics store he works at, and you can spray it all over it" Tucarius suggested.  
  
"Take this you annoying brat!" Zeptha yelled, firing a beam of energy at him, which Tucarius had barely any time to get out of the way of.  
  
"What are you?! A psycho?!" Tucarius cried in alarm.  
  
"Take this!" Zeptha shouted again, now firing multiple energy beams at Tucarius, allowing him enough time to get out of the way. "Maybe I should get you a job there, you can finally pay me back the money you owe me!" Zeptha laughed.  
  
"Stop that!" Rei hissed, and Zeptha knowing better then to argue with her, stopped. "Chad and my grandfather are still here, when they go out you can kill him" she finished.  
  
"You win this round Tucarius" Zeptha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Tucarius, where's Rini? Isn't she coming today?" Amy asked.  
  
"Depends if she can drag herself out of bed, Serena had her up all night, Serena was too short to get up on the toilet by herself, so Rini was the first person she went to" Tucarius said once he got up the courage to sit back down with the group.  
  
"Maybe I should go over and see if she needs my help" Zeptha thought out loud.  
  
"One thing Zeptha" Tucarius stopped him.  
  
"What?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Don't teleport inside the house, if our grandfather caught you in there not even the power of the Silver Crystal could save you from his wrath" Tucarius explained.  
  
"Good point, that's why your coming too, at least I can use you as a shield" Zeptha replied, grabbing Tucarius by his collar and teleporting.  
  
A few seconds after they gone, Mina started snickering. "What's so funny?" Artemis asked her.  
  
"I was just thinking, if they teleport inside her room while she's changing, then she's going to kill them" Mina explained.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tsukino Residents)  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Zeptha and Tucarius laid on the ground with large hand prints on they're face, groaning in pain.  
  
"How dare you teleport into my room! Did ever cross your minds that I may be changing?!" Rini demanded loudly, but not loud enough for her grandfather to hear. "You stupid baka hentai freaks!" Rini yelled at them.  
  
"We're sorry!" Zeptha apologized, barely teleporting out of the way as she went to give him another slap, that obviously missed him, but connected with Tucarius. "We didn't think, I'm sorry, just calm down please!" Zeptha begged, which wasn't something he did often.  
  
"You know if you had been five second later, I would've killed you!" Rini shouted at him, as she pulled back on the pajama pants she was about to change out of.  
  
"I can understand that, just don't kill me, I only came over to find out if you needed any help with Serena, that's all but I'm not about to die for it" Zeptha said.  
  
"Get out!" Rini snapped. "Come back in about ten minutes" she added, still glaring.  
  
Zeptha reached down and grabbed an unconscious Tucarius and teleported away.  
  
"Boy's" Rini said, shaking her head while Serena watched the whole thing with amusement.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)  
  
"I want to go and play!" Siara yelled.  
  
"Well you can't so shut up" Sarah snapped, and went back to reading the book she had in her hands.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that, I'm only a little kid" Siara told her.  
  
"You're a demon child that's what you are" Sarah ignored her.  
  
"What are you reading?" Siara asked.  
  
"A book" Sarah replied sarcastically.  
  
"What kind of book?" Siara asked again.  
  
"One that's not for little kids" Sarah growled.  
  
"What's it about?" Siara kept asking.  
  
"Things you won't understand until your older, now go away" Sarah snapped again, but Siara remained in the same spot, just staring at her, like she about to ask something else. "If I take you to the park, will you shut up and let me get some peace and quiet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes" Siara replied sweetly.  
  
"But I'm warning you now Siara, you nag me once and it's straight back here, you got that?" Sarah warned her, and Siara nodded and Sarah got out a piece of paper and wrote down a message for the others to let them know where they were going.  
  
"Remember, when we get there, you find some kids your own age to play with" Sarah told her again before leading her out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Park)  
  
"Zeptha you can be extremely smart, but some times you forget what that thing between your ears is for" Rini told him, still not impress with what had happened.  
  
"Ok, I didn't think, I'm sorry" Zeptha replied, but then added. "If it makes you feel any better, you looked sexy in those pajama's."  
  
"Flattery will get you no where" Rini said dryly before walking over to a guy selling ice cream from a cart, then came back with three ice creams, handing one to Serena, and one to Zeptha who just stared blankly at her. "Actually flattery will work just fine some times" Rini added.  
  
"Can I go play?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ok but don't go anywhere else but the swing's and the other play equipment, we'll just be over here ok?" Rini told her.  
  
"Ok" Serena nodded then ran off.  
  
"Maybe I can wear her down and she'll sleep longer tonight" Rini mused.  
  
"No chance of that, she's a bottomless pit of energy, just don't let her drink too much and you'll get a full nights sleep, or maybe you should invest in a step for the toilet or a potty for her. At least then she can go herself" Zeptha suggested.  
  
"She also had a couple of nightmares as well, what am I suppose to do about that?" Rini asked.  
  
"Did she tell you what the nightmares were about?" Zeptha inquired.  
  
"She said that there was a big man dressed all in black, she said she couldn't see his face, but his hands and feet were huge and that he was chasing her. I just told her it was nothing, mainly because I heard Sammy telling her about the boogieman, I'm glad I hypnotized him this time, imagine how much he would tease her then if he knew that Serena is his sister" Rini explained.  
  
"You want me to give him a scare, like from fifty feet up?" Zeptha asked with a devious smile.  
  
"If I can scare the living day lights out of you Zeptha, I can scare the life out of an obnoxious little boy" Rini laughed, making Zeptha blush with embarrassment.  
  
"Still with the nightmares, your making her sleep in a separate room right?" Zeptha started.  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't I?" Rini replied, a little confused. "She was always going off at me because I wouldn't sleep in the room they set up for me."  
  
"And why was that?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I didn't like sleeping in there because, I felt scared and alone" Rini answered and knew straight away what Zeptha was getting at.  
  
"You see you had those feelings as a six year old, now Serena's already easily frightened so all her fears are multiplied because she's a three year old. I think you should strongly consider letting her sleep in your bed for a little bit and ease her into the idea of sleeping by herself , that or put a night light in her room, maybe she's just scared of the dark, that or she's still seeing the face you made the other day when she almost broke that bottle of perfume" Zeptha explained.  
  
"What are you implying?" Rini asked with a threatening glare.  
  
"Nothing" Zeptha gulped and went back to the ice cream Rini had given him.  
  
* * *  
  
(Serena)  
  
Serena happily played in the sand box, building a mound that in the eyes of a toddler classified as a sand castle. She patted the sides together carelessly, unaware of anything around her.  
  
"Hey you!" came a sharp voice, that pierced Serena's short concentration span and she looked up and at first she thought she was looking into a mirror, then she realized that the three old girl she was looking at was real.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked, her voice slightly shaky.  
  
"That's my hair style!" the girl accused.  
  
"It's my mommy's hair style. Why do you look like me?" Serena asked again.  
  
"I'm Siara, what's your name?" Siara asked.  
  
"Serena, do you want to help me make a sand castle?" Serena replied.  
  
"Sure" Siara said and sat down opposite of Serena and begun patting more sand into the mound.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sarah)  
  
Sarah laid comfortably on a bench, reading her book, not caring if there was anyone that wanted to sit down, they'd just have to find another bench to sit on. She had to admit, it was peaceful sitting in the park reading.  
  
"Can I sit here?" asked a guy.  
  
"No" Sarah replied without looking up.  
  
"Ok" the guy said quickly and walked away, just as fast.  
  
Sarah continued to read her book, but suddenly a breeze picked up ruffling her hair and sending a chill through her, but it wasn't like a normal chill from the cold, it was something else. Sarah looked up, knowing that the breeze was defiantly not something found on earth, and soon she found the source of it.  
  
"It can't be, it just can't be" Sarah stammered scared out of her mind, her eyes going wide as her mind raced, trying to decide if what she was seeing was real or not. Not staying to find out, Sarah stood up and walked off as fast as she could to find Siara.  
  
* * *  
  
(Serena and Siara)  
  
"I wonder why we look the same?" Serena said as she stopped and looked up her near-mirror image.  
  
"How should I know? I don't know who my mommy is, if I knew I would ask her" Siara replied.  
  
"Siara! Siara! Where are you?!" Siara's ear's twitched as she heard Sarah's voice and she turned her head and saw Sarah looking frantically for her. Siara stood up so Sarah could see her, it didn't take long either, Sarah ran over and snatched her up, but before she was about to run off she saw Serena. "YOU!" she yelled, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked, as she stood up and started backing away while Sarah put Siara down started walking towards Serena.  
  
"Your mine now, rabbit" Sarah announced then lunged forward, grabbing Serena forcefully by the arms.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go now you old hag!" Serena screamed, struggling as best she could.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Sarah snarled as she brought Serena face to face with her.  
  
"She called you an old hag!" came another voice, and Sarah looked up in time to see Rini's come falling out of the sky and kick her in the face, forcing her to drop Serena as Rini rebounded and somersaulted backwards.  
  
"OWWW!" Sarah yelled in pain as blood ran out of her nose.  
  
"Zeptha get Serena out of here" Rini told him as he came to a stop at her side.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Rini snapped as Sarah made eye contact with her, this time Zeptha ran forward, plucked Serena up and then ran off.  
  
"Bye Siara!" Serena called out.  
  
"You'll pay for that flamingo head" Sarah hissed.  
  
"Bring it" Rini replied.  
  
Sarah moved forward fast, bring her knee up to hit Rini in the stomach, but Rini blocked it and followed through with a spin kick that got Sarah the ribs and sending her flying to the side. Sarah rolled and stood up, she ran at Rini again, this time punching her in the face kicking her legs out from under her, and continued to punch her, until Rini grabbed and bit her on the arm.  
  
"OWWW!" Sarah pulled her arm free as Rini started to draw blood.  
  
They looked at each other for a second and both charged at the same time, only for a bluish purple blast to come out of no where and blast them both backwards.  
  
"What on earth was that?!" Rini said in alarm.  
  
"No, not earth, that's for sure" Sarah said quietly.  
  
They both looked up to see a woman wearing a trench coat with the hood up, just revealing her face. Slowly she unbuttoned the long trench coat and shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing her dark purple hair and slightly pointed ears, that made her look like an elf. Underneath the trench coat she was wearing a strangely familiar get up. What she wore was a brown leather fuku, that tied up from below her breast to the middle of her breasts and had a small bow tied to it. The leather skirt was cut into strips, the end of each strip was cut into an arrow like point with a metal stud near the point. Her gloves only covered half her forearm and was also made of leather, except they were fingerless gloves. She wore ankle high brown tie up boots, much like Jupiter's boot's. On her forehead she wore instead of a tiara, a thin brown platted leather head band and she had no jewelry.  
  
"What in the world is going on? Who is she?" Rini thought, not liking the feeling she was getting from this woman.  
  
"Niribu Black Star Power!" Sarah suddenly, not caring how many people were watching.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Rini also yelled, knowing that if she didn't transform then something bad would happen.  
  
Before long both Sailor Chell and Sailor Niribu were standing there, though Niribu still looked like was about to shake right out of her body with fright.  
  
"Who are you?!" Chell demanded.  
  
"I'm surprised Sailor Niribu here hasn't told you yet, though she's obviously too scared too say it, she did after all, kill me three thousand six hundred and seventy five years ago" the woman replied with a cold and dangerous tone.  
  
"I watched you die, there was no way you could have survived my blast" Niribu said in a panic.  
  
The mysterious scout waved a hand over her left waist and the leather parted away to reveal a giant scar that would've ran up to her arm pit. She put her left hand on the scar, then pushed a finger through the scar and pulled back the skin to reveal an obviously advance robotic organ.  
  
"You should've made sure I was dead Niribu, you traitor. Had the palace guards not got to me in time, I would've surly died" was the woman's reply, then her expression changed to one of pure hatred. "Does this look like something the Princess of Nibiru should have to live with?!" she screamed. "You'll pay for your treason, and the payment will be your life!"  
  
"I killed you once I can kill you again" Niribu replied, though she obviously wasn't too sure of herself.  
  
"I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now?!" Chell ordered.  
  
"And who are you to order me little girl?" Nibiru sneered.  
  
"I'm Sailor Chell, Princess of the Moon and Earth, I stand for truth and love and I've sworn to defend against all evil, and by the sounds of it, that means you!" Chell said, doing her mother's pose.  
  
"Oh really, you think you can begin to understand what this power hungry harlot has done. She's betrayed, murdered, stole and lied, I could go on and on but I really don't see the point, now unless you want to feel my power little girl, you'll back down now" Sailor Nibiru warned.  
  
"For some reason I just can't do that, despite the fact she was about to kidnap my mother" Chell replied.  
  
"Fine then, girls take care of her" Nibiru ordered, then suddenly all around Chell four more scouts appeared wearing the same leather fuku, only they were different colors.  
  
"You can't kill me, I'm the princess of Crystal Tokyo" Chell said in alarm, not wanting to fight all four of them at once.  
  
"Well as far as I know you only a poser, with no one to back your story up" Nibiru explained, suddenly a red rose flew down in front of her, startling her.  
  
"How about us? Will our word count for something?" came the voice of Tuxedo Mask, then he along with Crescent Knight, Sailor Earth and Zeptha jumped down beside Chell.  
  
"And just who are you masked man?" Nibiru asked.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask, future king of Crystal Tokyo" Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
"And I'm Crescent Knight, Prince of Crystal Tokyo" Chell's brother added.  
  
"I'm Sailor Earth, and the princess of Earth" Sailor Earth told her.  
  
"And I'm Zeptha, champion of the Negamoon and Crystal Tokyo, protector of the sailor scouts, the royal family and Sailor Chell" Zeptha finished, drawing his sword.  
  
"Interesting, why would you want to protect Niribu, Chell? When I can feel your hatred directed at her?" Nibiru asked curiously.  
  
"Because I don't let my thirst for vengeance control me" Chell replied.  
  
"Listen here you five, Niribu is coming back to face trial for what she's done, if you interfere, we'll destroy this planet and everything on it so stay out of our way" Nibiru ordered.  
  
"What do you think?" Crescent Knight asked in a whisper.  
  
"This isn't really any of our business, we should just let them take her, it would be one less thing for us to worry about" Sailor Earth explained.  
  
"If we interfere I have no doubt they'll destroy us all" Zeptha agreed.  
  
"We can't let them take her, it's not who we are" Chell said, shocked at what she was hearing.  
  
"We have to think about the best interest of everyone on this planet, unlike everyone else we've thought, this Nibiru will probably be true to her word and to us, we're probably a pathetic species to them, they'll have no problem destroying us" Tuxedo Mask told her.  
  
"Fine" Sailor Chell agreed reluctantly, then looked at Nibiru and said. "Take her."  
  
Niribu's eye's widened in horror as she heard those words, and Nibiru's lips twisted in a cruel smile as she turned her attention back to the frightened scout.  
  
"But I warn you Nibiru, if you harm a single innocent, I won't hesitate to fight you" Chell added.  
  
"As I don't trust you lot, you can have some fun with my friends here" Nibiru replied.  
  
"What?!" Chell yelled.  
  
"Good one sis" Crescent Knight shook his head.  
  
"Terran Tornado!" yelled the scout in a darker brown leather fuku, holding her hands in front of her as a tornado of dust swirled around and raced at them.  
  
"Earthquake Smash!" Sailor Earth, smashing her fist into the ground, causing it split the earth apart, creating a crack that raced toward the scout.  
  
Both attacks canceled each other out, and Sailor Earth and the scout stood poised to attack.  
  
"So what's your name?" Sailor Earth asked casually.  
  
"Sailor Tiamat, the first scout of this miserable planet, I was assigned to protect Gaia when the Anunnaki first created this planet. Gaia was the protector of earth and then one day, something happened and in order to save the earth, she had to become one with it. Only back then earth wasn't called earth, it was called Tiamat, and when Gaia merged with Tiamat, there was no need for me anymore, so I was reassigned to the Anunnaki Princess, Sailor Nibiru" Sailor Tiamat explained.  
  
"Sad story" Sailor Earth replied, then her she ran at Tiamat and attacked her, but it didn't matter what move she used, the other earth scout simply block it.  
  
Mean while the others were having a little difficulty holding they're own against the other three.  
  
"Valkyrie Storm!" "Phoenix Flame!" "Star Destroyer!"  
  
The three scouts released they're attacks, with confident smiles upon they're face.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!" "Moonbeam!" "Moon Heart Scepter Blast!"  
  
Chell, Crescent Knight and Zeptha's attacks raced forward, and instead of hitting the attacks, they dodged and headed straight for the three scouts, blasting them full strength.  
  
"I think I'd better help Earth" Tuxedo Mask said, knowing that the trio weren't going to need his help.  
  
"Forget them, we have to get Niribu!" Sailor Nibiru suddenly ordered, the four scouts then disappeared, battle scarred and mad, except Tiamat who hadn't suffered any damage.  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust them" Chell spat.  
  
* * *  
  
(Niribu)  
  
Sailor Niribu was now running through the streets, holding Siara close to her, though really it wasn't Siara's safety that she was concerned about.  
  
"Amelia, Ruby! I need help now!" Niribu yelled into her communicator.  
  
"What's going on? Where are you?" Ruby yawned.  
  
"Running through town, I've got some scouts after me" Niribu replied.  
  
"Serenity's?" Ruby asked again.  
  
"No, just look, I need back up and I need it now! I can't fight them by myself" Niribu snapped.  
  
"Alright, we're on our way" Ruby assured her.  
  
Just as the communicator switched off, and blast not far behind Niribu went off, and she knew they were catching up with her. Suddenly in front of her two of them appeared. Sailor Nefilim and Sailor Quartz, without stopping Niribu jumped into the air, landed on Quartz's shoulders, pushed off and kicked Nefilim in the head, then landed and continued running. Niribu ran into a construction site and jumped up onto the near finished building, startling the workers there in the process.  
  
"Well this was smart" Niribu cursed herself, realizing she had no where else to run.  
  
"Trapped now aren't you Niribu?" came Nibiru's stone cold voice, Niribu spun around to see her standing across from her.  
  
"If you try to kill me, you'll kill the kid to and you don't want to do that" Niribu warned, backing back slightly.  
  
"Should I care?" Nibiru asked.  
  
"Yes, because you'll have more people after you then you can count, why? Because this little girl is the princess of the moon" Niribu through out her trump card, hoping it would work, it didn't.  
  
Nibiru held up her hand and shot an energy beam at them, that streaked past Siara's ear, slightly singeing it.  
  
"Oww!" Siara cried, clutching her ear.  
  
"Nibiru please don't, let the kid go at least" Niribu found herself begging.  
  
"Why should I?" Nibiru asked coldly, then saw Niribu smile.  
  
"Because she'll kick your butt" Niribu replied then pointed behind Nibiru, who turned around just in time to see a fist collide with her face and send her flying backwards. "Nice of you to finally show up" Niribu snapped.  
  
"Who is that?" Centuri asked.  
  
"Sailor Nibiru, my old Princess" Niribu replied and Centuri gave her a slightly shocked look.  
  
Nebular, Sol and Hades appeared next to Centuri and Niribu and watched as Nibiru slowly stood up, while Niribu handed Siara to Centuri.  
  
"Go hide somewhere safe and don't come out until I tell you to ok" Centuri whispered in Siara's other ear as she put her down, and Siara needing not to be told twice ran to find a hiding spot.  
  
"So these are the ones you had come and help you? Two scouts, golden boy and an over grown house cat?" Nibiru laughed, as her other four scouts appeared on either side of her. "Kill them" she commanded.  
  
Centuri reached into her space pocket and pulled out a cross bow.  
  
"Centuri Star Arrow!" she yelled, as an arrow of energy appeared in the launcher, then she fired it.  
  
"Anunnaki Warp!" Sailor scout in the white leather fuku yelled, throwing her arm into the air and creating a warp in front of her, that absorbed the arrow.  
  
Before long all hell had broken loose as attacks flew across the roof, being canceled out by one another or simply just missing they're targets by a few inches. Nibiru ran forward, punching and kicking Niribu without mercy until blood ran from her mouth and nose.  
  
"Your pathetic Niribu, I feel ashamed that I lost to you, but now I can finally get my revenge" Nibiru laughed in triumph as she picked a now beaten and bloody Niribu up by the throat. "How does it feel to be within an inch of your life? Hmm, answer me Niribu! Tell me how does it feel?!" Nibiru demanded.  
  
"You tell me?" Niribu gasped.  
  
"Not a smart answer Niribu!" Nibiru yelled, then jumped high into the air. "Now you die! Speed descent!" Nibiru screamed, throwing Niribu to the ground below with speed added from the energy she channeled into her arm.  
  
Niribu fell to the earth like a stone in water, she didn't realize how fast she was falling until a few seconds later, when she impacted with the hard ground, creating a creator the size of skaters bowl, and it was as deep as one too. Sharp rocks stuck out of the ground, making it almost impossible for a normal human to climb over. Niribu tried to move, but she knew that the force of the impact had broken many of her bones, more precisely, her spinal column, she was now paralyzed from the waist down. She was crying from the pain, at least she thought, when she had attack Nibiru, she made it quick.  
  
"Does it hurt Niribu?" came Nibiru's mocking voice as she slowly descended upon Niribu like an angel of death.  
  
"J..just...get..it...over...with" Niribu said between gasps of pain then let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Ok then" Nibiru replied and without any hesitation, she blasted Niribu one last time, this time delivering the final blow.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHH!" Niribu's scream, could be heard all over Tokyo, everybody stopped and looked in the direction the scream had come from, and far away Rini knew who it belong to and what had happened.  
  
Everyone on top of the roof stopped fighting and Nibiru's scouts teleported down to they're princess, while, Sol, Nebular, Hades and Centuri who now had Siara, jumped down.  
  
"Niribu!" Centuri yelled, running forward after they landed, she jumped and cleared the pointed rocks, only to find Nibiru and her scouts standing in front of an almost dead Niribu. "No" Centuri said quietly, pushing back tear. Even though she had recently had her trust betrayed by this girl, she had still been a good friend for a number of years.  
  
"Centuri...I'm...sorry..." were Niribu's last words.  
  
Nibiru held her hand above Niribu's chest, and her palm and Niribu's chest started glowing, from the light on Niribu's chest, a flower floated up. Centuri watched as the flower's pedals opened up, and from inside it, floated out a dark purple diamond. Her Sailor Seed. Sailor Anunnaki pulled out a metal box and opened it, Nibiru, took the seed with her other hand and placed it in the box, while with her other, she crushed what was left of the flower, then let the breeze carry it away.  
  
"You heartless monster" Centuri growled.  
  
"Watch your words or you'll join her" Nibiru warned. "We completed our mission, you'll never hear from us again, good bye" Nibiru added and with that, each of the five strange scouts disappeared.  
  
Centuri looked down at Niribu's body, it had started glowing with a yellow light, then it when transparent as yellow balls of light floated up into the air, until eventually, she had totally disappeared.  
  
"Rest In Piece Niribu, maybe you can finally get some" Centuri said softly. "Come on, let's go home" she said as a small tear ran down her cheek, that Siara carefully reached up and wiped away, then hugged her tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Somewhere in Space)  
  
"Very good Nibiru, you have succeeded in your mission and have brought honor back to our kingdom, I have always been proud of you my darling daughter, but never have I been more proud" King Enki, Nibiru's father congratulated her via the video feed.  
  
"Thank you father, there are some things I must discuss with you though" Nibiru replied as she sat the box containing Niribu's Sailor Seed on the bench next to her.  
  
"Oh? Nothing too serious I hope" Enki said.  
  
"Oh no nothing serious, in fact it can wait until we arrive home, either way it's about a group of scouts that I think should be eliminated before they get to powerful, anyway our ETA is one week in hyper drive, I'll see you soon" Nibiru explained.  
  
"Fe'nos tol Nibiru" Her father said good bye.  
  
"Fe'nos tol father" Nibiru also said good bye, but just as she was about to switch off the video link, a light shot out of the box containing Niribu's Sailor Seed.  
  
"Nibiru! What's going on?" Anunnaki, Nibiru's youngest sister asked in panic.  
  
"Anunnaki, Nibiru, are you two ok?!" they're father asked, he could not see due to the blinding light.  
  
When it died down, Niribu's ghostly form was standing between the video feed and Nibiru, she stared wickedly at Nibiru.  
  
"Sailor Niribu!" Enki yelled in rage.  
  
"Hello" Sailor Niribu replied, then added with a smile. "Father."  
  
"You are no longer my daughter Niribu, you betrayed and dishonored your family" Enki snapped.  
  
"Hahaha, our family was already dishonored. What you don't think people didn't know about you and a certain space port floozy?" Niribu asked with a laugh, as her body suddenly became solid.  
  
"How can this be?! I extracted your seed, you should be dead!" Nibiru demanded.  
  
"I transferred my full essence into my seed so I could bring myself back whenever I wanted" Niribu told her.  
  
"Well prepare to die again! Star Lancer!" Sailor Quartz yelled, throwing a lance of energy at Niribu, but it stopped two feet away from her body before it spun around.  
  
"No Quartz, it's your turn to die" Niribu said calmly then with a flick of her wrist, she sent the lance flying back and it lanced straight through Quartz, killing her instantly.  
  
The others started firing attack after attack at her, but they were all stopped by an invisible shield around her.  
  
"I'm more powerful now then you four put together, nothing short of a nuclear blast could kill me now, you know like the one we killed the Sumerians with?" Niribu laughed, she then turned around to the computer terminal and sat down, then started typing in commands.  
  
"Stop! What are you doing?!" Nibiru cried in alarm.  
  
"You want to destroy the scouts of earth don't you sister?" Niribu asked, only stopping to look at her sister.  
  
"Yes, they're not ready for the kind of power that being a senshi offers" Nibiru snapped.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I can't allow you to do that sister, you see one of my closes friends is sailor scout and I can't let you destroy such a pure soul like her and I know I can't trust you to keep you word so there's only one thing left to do" Niribu explained.  
  
"What are you doing Niribu?!" Enki demanded.  
  
"I just plugged my thoughts into this computer, and in about an hour I'll die and so will the life support systems, but by then the life support systems won't be needed, because I plan on having a little fun before that happens" Niribu replied.  
  
"Nibiru, Anunnaki get to the escape pods!" Enki ordered.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Niribu smiled, suddenly cables shot out of the walls, floors and ceiling, they snaked they're way around Nibiru's arms and legs and held them in place, then the same thing happened to Sailor Nefilim and Sailor Tiamat. "Tiamat, you want to be returned to mother earth right?" Niribu smiled evilly again.  
  
"Yes, when I die my spirit shall become one with Gaia earth" Tiamat replied.  
  
"Computer, teleport Tiamat outside the ship shields" Niribu commanded, and just as Tiamat's eye's went wide with fright, her body was consumed by a bright light and her body was sent into space.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Nefilim screamed. "I'm going to kill you Niribu, I swear I will destroy you!" Nefilim cried, making obvious that she and Tiamat were more then just good friends.  
  
"You'll need some battle steroids to do that, computer teleport Nefilim to the infirmary and fill her to the brim with battle steroids, stat!" Niribu said seriously, but still couldn't help smiling, as Nefilim let out an inhuman scream from the infirmary just down the corridor after she had been teleported there.  
  
"Your sick Niribu, you need help!" Anunnaki cried in fright.  
  
"Oh, baby sister are you scared?" Niribu asked, walking forward wiping away a small tear that ran down her little sister's face.  
  
"Yes" Anunnaki sobbed.  
  
"Did you hear that father? That's not very Anunnakian of you little girl, is it dad? Aren't we Anunnakian warriors suppose to be fearless in the face of danger?" Niribu let out a mocking laugh after she used a baby sounding voice with her youngest sister. "Maybe we should use some of that brain washing technology we're famous for? Irrecoverable brain washing should do it, we'll show you all the scariest things possible and by the end you'll have no fear, or you'll go insane or maybe you'll die of fright, but I bet that's a chance your willing to take" Niribu suggested.  
  
"Please don't!" Anunnaki screamed, tears running freely down her face.  
  
Niribu used her telekinesis powers given to her by the ship and forced her sister into one of the chairs, then a helmet came down over Aunnaki's face. Niribu poured all the scariest things imaginable into the program within a matter of seconds then activated the machine, instantly her sister started screaming and crying uncontrollably.  
  
"NO Anunnaki!" Nibiru cried as she listened to her sisters screams of torment.  
  
"Ah sister, you always hated being the middle sister didn't you, even though you were picked to be the heiress to the throne, that was one of the things that always ticked me off about you Nibiru, you were always complaining. I didn't kill you because I wanted power, I killed you because I wanted some peace and quiet" Niribu flicked her in the head for no apparent reason, if for any reason she did it because, she simply could. She stared into Nibiru's cold black eyes and smiled. "I bet if you had my power, then you may have a small chance of defeating me, here how about I give you some power. You watching father? Your favorite is about to rise in power" Niribu said making it sound like she was excited for her sister.  
  
"Niribu don't!" Enki pleaded, but it was too late.  
  
Niribu redirected all the power, except for that of the hyper drive system, life support and the power that was running the brain washing machine. She redirected all the power she wanted into sister, electrocuting her slowly.  
  
"AAAAIIYYYEEEE!!!" Nibiru screamed louder then Niribu had ever heard anyone scream before.  
  
Niribu spun around to face her father as Niribu continued to die slowly. "Well father are you proud of your girls now? One has escaped death many more times then one could count, another is trying to overcome her fears and the other is getting a power surge. Aren't you so proud of us?" Niribu asked in an air head kind of tone, one that Enki didn't understand.  
  
"How could you Niribu, we could've got you help, we could've made you better, then you had to go and do this" Enki shook his head in disappointment and disgust, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to break him.  
  
"Oh please, we both no you would've hauled my Sailor Seed into closes super nova if you had the chance. Don't try to make feel guilty for what I've done, you all drove me to this, but if it makes you feel better, your going to get to recover Anunnaki and Nibiru's bodies" Niribu explained as she activated the hyper drive. I'm even going to give Anunnaki a chance to live as well, if she can survive the horrible things I'm showing her" Niribu added.  
  
She stood up and disconnected her thoughts from the computer after having the computer teleport a syringe fill of poison to her.  
  
"Good bye father, I hope we never meet again" Niribu said, then injected the poison filled needle into her arm. After a few seconds, she fell to the ground, almost dead again, this time her last words were. "Thank you Centuri...now I can rest in...peace."  
  
(One Week Later)  
  
Anunnakian cruiser landed in the space port, King Enki was the first there, with a sentinel of body guards. He pried opened the hatch and quickly walked in with his sentinel's checking every corridor to make sure Niribu was dead for good. Enki went straight for the machine Anunnaki had been hooked up to, only to find her gone.  
  
"Find Sailor Anunnaki now!" Enki ordered. "Cut Nibiru down first, I don't want her looking like a freak on display" Enki snapped.  
  
"Yes sir" replied his commanding sentinel.  
  
Suddenly they're was the sound of plates crashing to the ground in the mess hall. Enki was the down the corridor and in the mess hall before anyone else. The sight before him was almost heart breaking, His daughter Anunnaki was in sitting the corner of the room, looking terrified off everything around her, her once beautiful black and blue hair was now pure white, due to her horrific experience.  
  
"Oh my god, Anunnaki, what did she make you see?" Enki wondered as he made his way slowly across the room. He knelt down in front of her, and went to brush one of her bangs away from her eyes, but she jumped and let out a small whimper. "Shhh, it's ok honey, I'm not going to hurt you. Your going to be ok" Enki told her softly, and he carefully picked her up. She buried her head into his chest and started crying.  
  
"Sir I think you should see this" one of sentinels called out, making Anunnaki jump.  
  
Enki walked into the room where he had watched everything happen from the video feed, and almost lost it at what he saw. Niribu was tied up and awake, looking up at her father with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Care to tell me why I can't seem to die dad?" she asked in frustration.  
  
"Take this little witch to a holding cell, seal up her space pocket and strip her of her senshi powers" Enki snarled, then without looking at her again, he left, carrying Anunnaki out of there. "Commander, I want that ship destroyed by tonight" Enki told the commander on his way out.  
  
"Yes sir!" the commander saluted.  
  
(A few day's later)  
  
"So tell me, why is she still alive?" Enki demanded. "I saw her inject probably a full bottle of poison into her system" he added.  
  
"I can't explain it you majesty, we've tried killing her everyway we know how, and she just won't die" the scientist explained.  
  
"I don't want her escaping, doctor. I want the parts of her brain that allow her to make complicated plans removed. You can use her in any experiments you wish, as long as they're painful for her" Enki said coldly.  
  
"Sir if I may" the scientist started, a little shocked at what the king wanted done to his own daughter.  
  
"Make sure she can feel every bit of pain that she cause Nibiru and Anunnaki, make her feel their pain a thousand fold, give her no peace and no food or water is that clear?" Enki growled. "And I want her name removed from all database, from this day on, the Anunnakian kingdom never had a princess called Niribu."  
  
"Yes sir, how is young Anunnaki by the way?" the scientist asked.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if we'll have back the princess that we all knew and loved. I should never had let her go on the mission with Nibiru" Enki explained.  
  
"It wasn't you fault sir, bring her in tomorrow and I'll have a look at her, see if there's anything I can do" the scientist told him.  
  
"Thank you doctor, I'll do that" Enki replied and with a sweep of his cape, he turned and left.  
  
To Be Continued. Next Time: Hmmm, only two scouts left on Siara's side, can she ever hope to defeat her sister now? As the final battle between the twins draws near, paths must be chosen and fates decided as Amelia tries to deal with the lost of another friend while Nebular may have found away to return Siara back to normal, but how? Rini must help Serena deal with her recent nightmares, because according to Amy, another one might kill her. So Rini must delve into little Serena's mind and discover the truth behind the man cloaked in shadows, but is this secret best left untold? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 19: Dream Land. 


	19. Dream Land

A/N: The following chapter is set two day's after the fight between Niribu and Nibiru's scouts.  
  
Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 19 Dream Land  
  
"How are you feeling Serena?" Rini asked, placing a wet cloth on Serena's forehead, but Serena didn't answer.  
  
For the past two days, little Serena had fallen sick, she had a high fever and was always drifting in and out of sleep, she was starting to worry everyone. Though all any of them could do was hope that the fever broke, and if it got any worse they would have to take her to the hospital.  
  
"How's she doing?" came Tucarius voice from the door.  
  
"I don't know if she's gotten worse or better. I don't know what to do' Rini said, her hair almost falling out from worry.  
  
"Get some sleep Rini, I'll watch her tonight" Tucarius told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to leave her" Rini protested.  
  
"Rini you haven't slept for two days, your going to get some sleep, even if I have to knock you out to make sure you do" Tucarius replied.  
  
"Tucarius, don't assume that you can..." that was as far as she got before Tucarius pushed on a pressure point in her neck and put her to sleep.  
  
"You can thank Zeptha for teaching me that" Tucarius said with a smile, before he picked Rini up and carried her into her own room, where he put her on the bed and pull the covers over her. "Your going to kick my butt when you wake up" Tucarius thought, then he made his way back to Serena's room.  
  
* * *  
  
(A few Short hours later)  
  
Rini stirred from her sleep, the last thing she remembered was an intense and almost painful pressure on her neck, then everything was black, then she realized what Tucarius had done.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" Rini growled, throwing the blanket off her.  
  
*Thump*  
  
"What was that?" she wondered as she made her way to the hallway, where the noise had come from, as she stepped out in to the hallway, she saw what had made the noise and it made her heart skip a beat, or two. There on the ground was Serena, unconscious. "Oh my god Serena, wake up! Come on wake up!" Rini cried in panic as she checked Serena, making sure her air passage wasn't blocked, then she tried her pulse, only to find it was very weak.  
  
"Rini honey what's wrong?" came Kathryn's voice, then she must of seen Serena. "Oh my god!" Kathryn quickly knelt down and placed her hand Serena's forehead. "We have to get her to the hospital now, she's burning up" Kathryn said, trying to be calm.  
  
Rini picked Serena up straight away and ran down the stairs while Kathryn went to get her husband, Kathryn also quickly wrote down a note for Sammy, who was sleeping at Bobbies and for Tucarius when he woke up.  
  
"Come on lets go" Rini said in a panic.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
"Tsukino?" asked a doctor as he came up to Rini and her grandparents.  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with my, daughter?" Rini asked, hoping no one noticed the way she made it sound.  
  
"I'm, sorry, but she's slipped into a coma" the doctor replied, looking sad.  
  
Rini's legs went weak as she heard that word, and had Zeptha not been there to catch her, she would've fell over. She had rang him after the doctors took Serena off to a room to examine her.  
  
"It's going to be ok Rini" Zeptha said, reassuringly.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Rini asked again, still leaning against Zeptha for support.  
  
"Well that's the strange part, she doesn't have anything wrong with her that we can find, all her test results came back normal, she's a perfectly healthy little girl. We have a specialist coming in, he might be able to help, I still need to ask you some questions though" the doctor explained, and Rini nodded. "Has she came into contact with any foreign food, like fruits or vegetables from another country?"  
  
"No" Rini shook her head.  
  
The questions went on and on, but the answer to all of them was no, Serena had done and came into contact with none of them, as far as Rini knew.  
  
"Has she been complaining of anything, stomachs, headaches, difficulty breathing?" the doctor asked.  
  
"She has been complaining of bad dreams if that'll help" Zeptha answered for Rini.  
  
"I don't think that could have anything to do with it" the doctor said it as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.  
  
"Actually doctor it's not as ridiculous as it sounds, if I may?" Zeptha gestured to go further on to explain.  
  
"Go on then" the doctor gestured for him to explain, so Zeptha went on to explain different medical cases that even the doctor himself hadn't heard of that involved nightmares. Zeptha spouted of the names of medication that could be used and everything, by the time he was done he was out breath and the doctor just had an amazed look n his face. "How do you know so much about medicine?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I want study premed" Zeptha simply said.  
  
"Well, I'll certainly look into some of these cases to make sure we don't do more harm then good to your daughter" the doctor said, making it sound like Zeptha was her father.  
  
"He's not Serena's father" Rini said quickly, sensing the same thing Zeptha was.  
  
"Oh" the doctor said, deciding to leave it at that.  
  
"What are her chances?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I hate saying this, it's the only thing I hate about being a doctor, but being so young and with her heart beat as weak as it is, I don't think she'll last more then two weeks. I'm sorry" the doctor replied sadly. "If you come this way, I need you to fill out some paper work, then I can take you to see you daughter, Miss Tsukino" he added.  
  
"I'll be back in a second" Rini choked, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Zeptha watched as she walked into the doctors office, he felt so helpless now, how could he protect the future royal family from something that wasn't even solid.  
  
"Where's Rini?" came Mr. Tsukino's voice.  
  
"She had to go fill out some paper work" Zeptha replied as her turned around, then he noticed the worried look on Kathryn's face, though it filled with puzzlement as well. "What's wrong Mrs. Tsukino?" he asked.  
  
"I just called the house and Sammy picked up, said he had to come home and get something, but he said he found Tucarius slumped over Serena's bed and he couldn't wake him. Said he even punched him, but he just continued to sleep, we're going to go see what's wrong" Kathryn explained.  
  
"No, you stay here with Rini, I'll go see what's wrong, I'll call the hospital and have you paged if anything's wrong" Zeptha told her.  
  
"Would you Zeptha, that would be great. I don't think we should really leave Rini alone at the moment. Do you know where the house is?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Yeah" Zeptha replied as he walked away, once he was out in the parking lot, he moved into the shadows and, teleported, causing a brief flash of pink light to fill the underground parking area. Within a second he was standing at the front door of the Tsukino's house, he extended his hand and knocked on the door and waited patiently. "Come on kid, I know your there" Zeptha thought bitterly, then just as he was about to kick the door in, Sammy opened it.  
  
"Who are you?" Sammy asked rudely.  
  
"Rini's boyfriend, your mother and father sent me over to see what's wrong with Tucarius" Zeptha replied.  
  
"How do I know your not a thief trying to trick me?" Sammy asked again.  
  
"Because I wouldn't have bothered talking to you kid, I would've knocked you out, tied you up, filled a car up with as much as possible then probably killed you because you saw my face, now tell me where Tucarius is" Zeptha growled in frustration as he backed the brat against a wall and glared into his eyes.  
  
"Up the stairs first door on you left" Sammy gulped.  
  
"Thank you" Zeptha said, then made his way up the stairs, he opened the first door on the left and found Tucarius slumped over Serena's bed. He walked over and rolled Tucarius on to his back, he tapped him on the face a couple of times, then a slapped him once across the face.  
  
"That won't work, I already tried" Sammy told him, Zeptha drew back his fist and punched Tucarius hard, almost breaking his jaw and nose at the same time. "I didn't try that" Sammy added.  
  
Zeptha ignored him and checked Tucarius's pulse only to find it as weak as Serena's. "Sammy, call an ambulance, tell them Tucarius is unconscious and that his pulse is very weak" Zeptha said calmly.  
  
"What? Is he going to be ok?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Call them!" Zeptha snapped.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Hospital)  
  
"Well I guess we can rule out your nightmare theory" the doctor said to Zeptha who stared through the window with Rini at Tucarius who was being hooked up to machines. "What ever Serena is suffering from, it's infected him too" he added.  
  
"How can this be happening? First Serena, now Tucarius" Rini wondered quietly, but Zeptha didn't have an answer for her, instead he walked away. "What's wrong Zeptha?" she asked as she followed him.  
  
"I'm calling Amy, she can run a scan with her mini computer and find something the doctors have missed" Zeptha explained, as he got to the phone. Zeptha popped more coins into the phone and was about to dial in Amy's number, when suddenly the doors leading into the ward swung open, and people in big radiation protection suits walked in, carrying cases of god only knew what. "You have got to be kidding" Zeptha said in disbelieve.  
  
"Who are they?" Rini asked.  
  
"CDC" Zeptha replied.  
  
"CDC?" Rini said in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Center of Decease Control" Zeptha explained in a voice that didn't feel Rini with much confidences. "This isn't good."  
  
"People may I have you attention please?" came the doctors voice, and everyone spun around to face him. "I regret to inform you that this entire floor has now been placed under quarantine of the highest level, your all going to have to wait until this matter is resolved as we may have potential nerve virus on the loose" he explained.  
  
The protest started faster then Serena ate, Zeptha himself slammed the phone back on the receiver, and grabbed Rini by the arm, pulling her to the side. "Call Amy on your communicator" he whispered.  
  
"What's the point?" Rini asked.  
  
"I can do the scans and send them to her, just tell her to be ready to analyze them quickly" Zeptha explained. "Serena and Tucarius's lives depend on us now  
  
* * *  
  
(In The Realm of Dreams)  
  
"Urgh" Tucarius groaned, feeling himself being pulled from his sleep, which was when he realized he had been asleep and shot up. "Rini is going to kill me" he thought, then he realized he wasn't in Serena's room, in fact he wasn't anywhere he knew of. He found himself standing in the middle of a white sand desert, and a strong wind blew against Tucarius. He looked above him and stared into a purplish pink sky, that had darker purple clouds floating against it. "Where the hell am I?" Tucarius wondered.  
  
Though the wind was strong, not a single grain of sand was picked up and blown about like it should have. Tucarius walked against the wind, trying to stay standing as best he could while shielding his face from the powerful wind. An idea came to him, and he pulled out his transformation pendant.  
  
"Crescent Knight Transformation!" he called out.  
  
Within seconds he was Crescent Knight and had his cloak pulled front of his eyes as he walked, his now fully regenerated sword swaying from side to side.  
  
"Crescent Knight" his head jerked up upon hearing that had been called out by a soft female voice, that seemed faintly familiar.  
  
"Who's there?!" Crescent Knight yelled out, but only heard the howling wind.  
  
"Save me Crescent Knight" the voice came again, this time the voice was much cleared, and he recognized it instantly.  
  
"Callisto?" he gasped, then a head of him appeared figure being held up by ropes, that were suspended from an invisible force. As he got closer he saw that it was Callisto, the Callisto of his time. "Callisto!" he cried out and started running forward, he could see that her fuku had small cuts in it, and she also had cuts on her skin from which thin lines of blood ran. She was badly bruised and from what he could tell from where he was, she wasn't breathing to good either. "Hang on I'm coming Callisto!" he yelled as he ran against the wind.  
  
"Hahaha! So gullible aren't you lover boy!" came a cold laugh as he got closer, he stopped pulled out his sword and looked around, his eyes darting in every direction.  
  
"Who's there?! Where are we?!" Crescent Knight demanded.  
  
"I am every where around you boy, in fact, I'm right in front of you" the voice said again, this time coming from Callisto's mouth.  
  
"What the hell" Crescent Knight said quietly, then suddenly vines shot out from Callisto's body and launched themselves at Crescent Knight, who back flipped out of the way and continued to back flip and backward somersault to safety, just missing the vines every time. "What the hell are you?!" Crescent Knight shouted.  
  
"I am the bringer of nightmares, the inflictor of pain and the instigator of terror" the voice explained as Callisto's body turned to black liquid and dissolved into the ground making a hissing sound.  
  
"So what? You sound like a real blow hard to me" Crescent Knight replied, holding his sword defensively as he slowly turned around again and again.  
  
"I would watch what you say boy" the voice warned, then the ground begun to shake beneath Tucarius feet. "Your on my playground now!" it laughed as lava shot up out of the ground.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight yelled as the ground broke apart.  
  
* * *  
  
(In the real world)  
  
"So your saying Tucarius is in Serena?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yes" Amy replied via the communicator.  
  
"Well, how is that even possible?" Rini asked again.  
  
"How is turning into a female solider with super powers and a costume that looks like it should be in a porno even possible" Zeptha asked with a smile and received a quick blow to the head from Rini. "Sorry" he gasped in pain, clutching the lump that started to rise on his head.  
  
"Well Amy?" Rini asked.  
  
"Well from what I can tell these nightmares that Serena's been having, they're more then just normal nightmares. They're actually draining Serena's life energy from her, but somehow Serena was actually able to absorb Tucarius conscious into herself, I don't know how she did it, but she must of done it when he fell asleep" Amy told her.  
  
"But how is the question?" Rini asked again.  
  
"I may've figured that out, tell me Rini, did Serena have her broach that contains the Silver Crystal on her when you found her the day she had turned into a three year old?" Zeptha asked her.  
  
"No, she didn't, it was gone. Oh my god, we've lost the Silver Crystal and I didn't even realize!" Rini panicked.  
  
"Cut the hysterics, I know where the crystal is" Zeptha replied, both Rini and Amy gave him confused looks. "She absorbed that into herself the night she changed, which means it was the power of the crystal that absorbed Tucarius conscious into her. To save her from these nightmares I guess, it couldn't do it while he was awake so it had to wait until he was asleep to do it, so until he figures out how to destroy whatever's doing this, he's going to be trapped inside her" Zeptha told them.  
  
"That's bad, according to this Serena only has a few days left in her, and if Tucarius doesn't destroy this thing, then he's going to die with her" Amy explained.  
  
"All we can do now is wait and hope" Zeptha said quietly and seriously.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Dream Realm)  
  
"Your very nimble boy" the voice taunted Crescent as he dodged incoming fire balls.  
  
"Why don't you show yourself to me you coward!" Crescent Knight yelled out.  
  
Suddenly in front of Crescent Knight a dark shape started to form from the smoke, it was cloaked in cloak of pure black, hiding it's face from sight. It's hands were huge, almost fours times larger then Crescent Knight's own, and his feet were just as big. Crescent Knight backed away slowly, wanting some room between himself in the creature.  
  
"You called me a coward, yet you're the one that's backing away" the creature laughed.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight shouted, but the beam that lanced from his finger just passed through the thing without harming it. "What in the world are you?!"  
  
"Destruction" it simply replied, as a black blade made of energy appeared in it's hand, then it flew forward at Crescent Knight and slashed him across the stomach.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight screamed in pain, as blood ran from the cut.  
  
* * *  
  
(Real World)  
  
Rini and Zeptha were looking at Tucarius laying on the hospital bed, now hooked up to the same machines Serena was, everyone had now had their blood samples taken to see if they were infected with a nerve virus. Suddenly the hospital gown that Tucarius was wearing was sliced opened across the stomach by an invisible force and blood sprayed out.  
  
"Tucarius!" Rini screamed.  
  
"We need some help in here!" the doctor yelled out to the nurse's as him and Zeptha pressed spare sheets next to Tucarius bed against his wound.  
  
"Hold on Tucarius, you have to fight it, we're all counting on you" Zeptha said, in his mind of course.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Dream Realm)  
  
"Hold on Tucarius, you have to fight it, we're all counting on you" came Zeptha's voice.  
  
"Zeptha? Where are you? I need help?!" Crescent Knight yelled as he ran, though it was hard with the gash across his gut.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" came a very familiar scream.  
  
Crescent scanned around for the source of the scream, and soon found it. There across the white desert was little Serena being chased by creatures that looked something like werewolves.  
  
"Is this just another illusion?" Crescent Knight wondered, confused.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee! Some help me!" she screamed again.  
  
"I don't care if it is illusion, I can't just leave her" Crescent Knight thought as he watched her from the top of the dune. "What I wouldn't give for a hover board right about now" he thought trying to thing of a faster way down, other then falling and rolling down the dune, though much to his surprise, a few seconds later, a hoverboard of pure white appeared in his hands. "Arrrggghhh!" he yelled in surprise, dropping the board quickly as if it were boiling hot. He looked at the board for a few seconds before deciding. "Well I'm not going to complain."  
  
He put one foot on it and a foot hold appeared around his foot to keep it from sliding of, then with his other foot he pushed off and quickly placed his other foot on the board, only for another foot hold to appear. He raced down the dune like speeding bullet, thanks to all his time spending his free time hoverboading through the streets of Crystal Tokyo, this was a breeze, even with the burning cut. Suddenly a head of him a wall came up out of the ground.  
  
"Moonbeam!" he yelled, blowing the wall to smithereens and jumping over the derbies that scattered across the ground. He soon realized that the dune had grown steeper and taller, with a lot of ramp like mounds growing from the ground. "It will take a little more then that to make lose my balance Negafreak!" Crescent Knight yelled.  
  
He directed himself to on of the ramps and jumped off, only to find that there was no more dune left, only a shear cliff face with a straight drop down about five hundred feet until another slope. He turned himself upside down and went into a spin, then he drew his sword and yelled out. "Moon Sword Twister!" he called out, using the twister to slow down his decent until he was close enough to the ground, which was when he stopped the attack, righted himself up and landed on the slope. "Five year straight national hoverboard champion buddy!" Crescent Knight yelled in triumph.  
  
"You think your so smart don't you? Well try this!" the voice yelled, and with that black lightning fell from the sky and hit the cliff face behind him, causing it to explode and causing a very large chunk of it to fall to the ground and create an avalanche of white sand.  
  
"Oh goodie, more fun" Crescent Knight laughed with no concern as he pointed his left hand at the ground behind him. "Moonbeam!" he shouted, hitting the ground with the attack and propelling him down the slope so fast that he was now just a white blur with a red line caused by his blood.  
  
He easily cleared the slopes and thanks to the extra speed from the attack, he glided easily across the flat surface towards his mother, who was still running from the creatures. He raced across the surface, using his Moonbeam attack to get more speed every now and then.  
  
"Don't let him near her" the voice roared, and three of the creature chasing Serena turned and saw him, then started running at him.  
  
"Oh great" Crescent Knight thought bitterly, but drew his sword again and charged at the creatures, using another burst of speed from the Moonbeam.  
  
"Destroy that board of his!" the voice ordered.  
  
"Uh oh" Crescent Knight thought again, this time with worry as the creatures fired a red beam from they're hands. He easily dodged them, but the after shock from the explosions almost knocked him off the board, but he managed to steady himself before it was too late and then powered forward, putting the hoverboard into overdrive as he ready himself to attack. "Take this!" he yelled once he was close enough, then with a powerful upward thrust, he sliced the creature on his right in half, then jumped into the air as the one on his left went to hit him and spun around to slice it's head off.  
  
"This is impossible!" the voice yelled in confusion.  
  
"Nothing is impossible" Crescent Knight yelled back.  
  
He raced towards Serena, dodging any attacks thrown at him, and once he was close enough, he extended his hand and grabbed Serena by her upper arm and continued to race away.  
  
"Don't let him get away, we need her!" the voice bellowed across the land.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"You can call me Crescent Knight" Crescent Knight replied, then he felt a burning pain in his waist. "Arrrggghhh!" he cried out as a beam from one creatures grazed his waist. He fought the pain and kept going, though his vision was starting to become a bit blurred from the pain. "We need to find somewhere to hide, do you know of any place" Crescent Knight asked her.  
  
"There's a cave not too far away, I go there to hide from the boogieman" she replied.  
  
"Just point to where it is" Crescent Knight told her.  
  
* * *  
  
(Real World)  
  
"We have to help him, look at that burn mark across his side!" Rini snapped.  
  
"Rini there's no way for us to go there to be able to psychically help him" Zeptha said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"It's killing him Zeptha!" Rini cried.  
  
"I know, but there's nothing we can do Rini, unless there's a way to follow him into this realm of dreams, then there's nothing we can do, so calm down before you have a nervous break down" Zeptha told her.  
  
"I wonder if this is happening to Siara as well?" Rini wondered.  
  
"Depends if she's been having these nightmares" Zeptha replied.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)  
  
"You get back here now you little spore!" Ruby yelled as she chased Siara all over the house. "I only want to scan you!"  
  
"No!" Siara yelled defiantly.  
  
Siara ran up the stairs, determined to stay from the woman she thought was nuts, but as she put her foot on the third step, Ruby's hand snapped out and grabbed her ankle then pulled her backward and held her upside down.  
  
"Can't get away now can you" Ruby sneered, Siara just stuck her tongue out at the woman that just glared back at her. "I can't wait to turn you back to normal" Ruby added as she walked back to her lab, still carrying Siara upside down.  
  
"let me go! Your a crazy old hag!" Siara squealed.  
  
"What?!" Ruby screeched lifting Siara up so they're faces were just inches from each other.  
  
"Siara stop being rude and let Ruby do her scans of you!" Amelia snapped, walking out from the main living room and glaring at Siara.  
  
"But it feels weird" Siara whined.  
  
"Siara" Amelia warned, glaring at her.  
  
"Alright" Siara pouted.  
  
Ruby carried Siara into the lab with Amelia close behind her to make sure Siara behaved. Siara sat on the table with a defeated look on her face as Ruby pushed a button on the key board of the computer and activated a laser scanner. Two coin sized circled danced across Siara's body, scanning her molecular structure, brain wave patterns and everything else Ruby needed for the scans. Siara felt the warm and uncomfortable tingly feeling run through body and shivered, but it went unnoticed by Amelia or Ruby.  
  
"There all done, I don't know what you were complaining about" Ruby said coldly, as she deactivated the laser a few seconds later, then sat down to analyze the new data.  
  
"I'm bored, I want to play" Siara explained as she hopped off the table.  
  
"Go find Hades and play with him" Amelia told her, thinking of how funny it would be seeing Siara annoy him, then she thought about what he might do if she really annoyed him. "On second thoughts, Hades is off limits" Amelia added quickly.  
  
"I want to go to the park again" Siara announced.  
  
"Yeah well I'm sorry, but you can't, after what happened the other day, I don't want to take the chance of more of those psychos being around" Amelia replied.  
  
"Awe" Siara groaned in disappointment.  
  
"Oh my god I think I have it" Ruby said in triumph, holding her fist in the air.  
  
"Amelia, she scares me" Siara whispered, hiding behind Amelia's legs.  
  
"She scares me too sometimes" Amelia agreed. "What do you think you have?" Amelia asked Ruby.  
  
"I think I have a way to transform Siara back to normal" Ruby replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure but if this data is correct then we'll have the old Siara back in no time, and we can finally destroy Serenity and her scouts" Ruby explained.  
  
"Yippy" Amelia said dryly. "When can we try to turn her back?" she asked again.  
  
"Give me some time to confirm this data first, then I'll tell you" Ruby replied.  
  
"Here that Siara, your going to be......." Amelia turned around only to find Siara gone. "Where'd she go this time?" Amelia sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Realm of Dreams)  
  
"I'm sorry sir but they escaped" replied the creature, kneeling in front of the man wearing the cloak of shadows.  
  
Without saying anything, the man turned around and black blast erupted from his hand and engulfed the creature, vaporizing it.  
  
"We need that girl to succeed, I don't care how you do it, just find her!" the man yelled.  
  
"Why is she so important sire?" asked another creature. "There are millions of human kids out there that have even worse dreams then her" he pointed out.  
  
"Because she isn't human" the man replied coldly.  
  
"Sire?" the creature asked in confusion.  
  
"She is the moon princess, Princess Serenity. All my attempts to kill her have failed, but I will not allow her to leave this realm because with her fear I can finally leave this blasted dimension that Sailor Pluto banished me to. A thousand years ago I tried to kill her by using her fear to increase my power but she always managed to get to that blasted cave, then something happened and she disappeared. Fourteen years ago she resurfaced as this Serena Tsukino person, but I recognized that fear energy a mile away, but almost a year ago something stopped me from entering her dreams. This time I will not let her get away now that I have her back here" the man explained. "Now find her and bring her here so I can drain away the rest of her fear!" he ordered.  
  
"And what about the one protecting her?" the creature inquired.  
  
"Bring him back so I can drain his fear as well, I sense he has royal moon blood running through his veins, as well as royal earth blood. He is indeed powerful and he has as many fears as this young Princess Serenity" he told the,  
  
"Yes sire" the creature bowed and left with a group of other creatures.  
  
"Soon my time will come, finally all my years of trying to destroy her will come to pass" the man smiled evilly under is cloak.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight)  
  
"Ouch!" Crescent Knight cried as he wrapped the strips of his cloak around his waist and stomach to stop the flow of blood. "I hate when this happens" he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath through the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me" Serena apologized, looking sad as she knelt beside him.  
  
"It's not your fault, I got over confident again" Crescent Knight explained, slightly gasping in pain as he stood up. "I should check to make sure they can't find us" he said, as he stumbled towards the cave entrance.  
  
"He can't enter here, I don't know why, but when I come here he can never find me" Serena explained.  
  
"How long have you been having these dreams?" Crescent Knight asked.  
  
"For as long as I can remember" she replied.  
  
"Right, four days" Crescent Knight nodded. "Do you know what this place is?" he asked her, but she shook her head. "Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I come here when I fall asleep. The boogieman he, tries to hurt me" she told him, sniffing back a tear of fear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok?" Crescent Knight assured her.  
  
"But what are you going to do? Your already hurt" Serena pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry, it takes more then this to keep me down" he replied.  
  
"Oh really?" came a cold and snake like voice.  
  
Crescent Knight spun around to see a group of the creatures staring at him. "Serena, I thought you said they couldn't get in here?" Crescent Knight said, readying himself to attack.  
  
"No, I said the boogieman couldn't come in here" Serena replied, and Crescent Knight fell over.  
  
"Take them, but don't kill them, we need them alive" the obvious leader of the group ordered.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Crescent Knight yelled, running forward, though in his present condition it was more like stumbling forward and attack the creatures.  
  
One creature shot a beam at him, but Crescent Knight dodged, crouched and then brought his sword up between the creatures legs and up through it's skull. He spun around to slice the arm off another, dodging any beams that were fired at him, but suddenly he felt one of them kick him in the side, sending him flying into the cave wall.  
  
"Crescent Knight!" Serena screamed as she was picked up by one of the creatures.  
  
"I won't let you take her!" Crescent Knight yelled, as he slowly stood up, clutching his side where he had been kicked.  
  
"You can barely stand up now, what do you think you can do against us?" the leader asked.  
  
Crescent Knight smiled, as he brought his free hand to his forehead, his crescent moon started to glow brightly as if it were about to release a Moonbeam signal. "Crescent!" he yelled, starting his attack as he gathered the energy needed. "Moonbeam!" he continued, his fingers and crescent moon now glowing pink, purple and black. "Strike!" he finished the attack, unleashing a giant Moonbeam attack in the shape of a crescent moon at the creatures.  
  
"Get out!" the leader yelled, allowing the creature with Serena to get out first as the attack blast most of the group into the wall, which as it turned out was bad, because suddenly the cave started to shake, with rocks falling down around Crescent Knight.  
  
"NO!" Crescent Knight screamed, then a rocked hit him in the head, and everything, went black.  
  
* * *  
  
(Real World)  
  
"He's flat lining!" yelled the doctor, snapping Rini out of her half awake, half asleep state.  
  
"What's going on?!" she asked in alarm as she watched doctors and nurses rush into Tucarius hospital room. She went to run in there as well, but Zeptha grabbed her and held her back. "Let me go Zeptha! We've go to help him" she cried.  
  
"The only way we can help him, is by praying for him" Zeptha said quietly.  
  
Rini broke out of Zeptha's hold and ran to the room and looked straight at Tucarius, trying to will him to live. After a few minutes of using the heart paddles to try and shock his heart back to life, the doctors gave up, looking down cast.  
  
"Time of death?" a nurse asked.  
  
"11: 30 am" the doctors announced sadly.  
  
"What are you doing, you can't stop!" Rini yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Tsukino, but your brother wasn't strong enough, I hope your daughter is" the doctor replied.  
  
"Get out of my way" Rini snapped, pushing past one of the doctors, she grabbed Tucarius's hand and squeezed it. "Your not dead Tucarius, wake up!" Rini told him, then slapped him across the face.  
  
"Miss Tsukino" the doctor said calmly.  
  
"No, he's not dead" Rini hissed, tears running down her face.  
  
Zeptha walked over, on the other side of Tucarius, he looked down at him. "Your not going to get out of it this easily Tucarius, not this time, not ever. Your going to find the strength within you and your going to fight! Your going to fight for your mother, for your sister, for Sakura you selfish brat! Everyone is counting on you now! Your not going to DIE!" Zeptha yelled, shaking Tucarius's still body a little. "Do you hear me?!"  
  
They all looked at the heart monitor, and slowly, his heart started to beat again, though it was extremely weak.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you hear me?!" Zeptha's voice rang faintly in Crescent Knight's head.  
  
"I hear you Zeptha, but there nothing more I can do now" Crescent Knight laid there, stuck under so many rocks, his mind clearly losing it's hold on him, he could feel his life energy slipping away from him. "I just want to die, why can't you just let me?"  
  
"Because it isn't your time to die, and it won't be for a very long time to come" came a woman's voice.  
  
"What? Who's there?" he asked, his voice becoming groggy.  
  
In front of him a bright white light appeared, then a woman walked out from the light wearing a long white dress that hugged her waist, chest and arms tightly. It was a V neck dress, trimmed in gold, her long blond pony tail fell over her shoulder and stopped at her waist. The arm's of her dress ended in points that were tied to her middle fingers, and on her forehead, was a Crescent Moon.  
  
"Who are you?" Crescent Knight asked, mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
"I am the Moon Goddess Artemis" she replied softly. "I am from which the Royal Moon family was born, and you my boy, are very special indeed" she added with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Crescent Knight was confused, he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
"Because you my boy, are the first male to be born with a connection to the moon that is as strong as mine was when I was alive, and that makes you extremely special, the regeneration of my moon sword is proof of that. It wouldn't have regrown for anyone else except you and me" she told him.  
  
"Lot of good it does me though" Crescent Knight said bitterly.  
  
"Not too bright though are you?" Artemis asked him, but he just shot her a glare. "I already told you Crescent, your not going to die now, in fact your going to die a very, very, very old man."  
  
"I don't have any strength left though" Crescent Knight pointed out, trying to move his arm.  
  
"Which is why I've come" Artemis said, then floated down to touch his Crescent Moon, causing a white light to flood through his body and levitating him out of the rubble he was buried under.  
  
Warmth like he never felt before filled his body, he could feel his strength return, his wounds healing and his spirits rising. Slowly the light died away from his body, and he was now full healed.  
  
"Whoa" Crescent Knight gasped in surprise, overwhelmed by the feeling running through him.  
  
"Go now Crescent Knight, save your mother and this realm from the lord of nightmares" Artemis told him.  
  
"But where are they?" he asked.  
  
"There" she pointed out over the distant land where a the silhouette of a tower stood, dark clouds gathering around it with lightning bursting all around it.  
  
"That's so far away, I'll never get there on time" Crescent Knight explained.  
  
"I thought of that as well" Artemis told him, and then she made a whistling sound, a few seconds later, a pure white horse came trotting out from behind a cluster of boulders. "This is my horse, you can borrow her, I've told her to listen to everything you say, you do now how to ride horse don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I do, one more question though" Crescent Knight said as he pulled himself up on to the horse.  
  
"What's that?" Artemis replied.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out why, the cat advisor Artemis is named after you, I mean he guy with a girl's name?" Tucarius asked.  
  
Artemis laughed. "I was a little confused myself when he was born, but as I found out a little later, his mother had always had girls so she had given up on having a boy at all and hadn't chose any girl names, so she called him Artemis" she explained.  
  
"Well at least that's one thing I won't be trying to figure out anymore" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
A loud crack of thunder brought their attention back to the situation at hand, Crescent Knight had to keep Artemis's horse from throwing him off.  
  
"You must go Crescent Knight, time is of the essences. Remember Crescent Knight, the fate of the world rests on shoulders" she told him.  
  
"Been there, done that" Crescent Knight said with a smile.  
  
"Then go!" Artemis yelled, slapping the horse on the rear and causing it to race off.  
  
"Hey!" Crescent Knight shouted as he and the horse disappeared down the hill.  
  
"Good luck, Crescent Knight" Artemis said quietly, before disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight)  
  
Crescent Knight kept making the horse go faster and faster, galloping across the white sand, they were a blur of white racing across the desert.  
  
"I'm coming mother, I will not let them take you away from us" Crescent Knight thought, with a determination he had never felt before. "And you, Mr. Boogieman, are going down!" Crescent Knight yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Tower of Nightmares)  
  
"Please let me go!" Serena pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she sat in the small cage with her knees pulled up to her chest.  
  
"Yes that's it my dear, give us more fear" the man laughed.  
  
"Sire is it almost time?" asked the creature who had captured Serena.  
  
"Soon, we must sap all of her fear before we can open the gate, then we will unleash our power on the foolish human. For too long our realm has been simply dismissed as just a bad nightmare! Not ever again will that be so, with the death of this girl, the world will fall to our feet!" the man yelled in triumph, then suddenly a purple, pink and black beam lanced across the sky and through his arm, slicing it off. "What?! Who did that?!" he demanded, his arm simply regenerating.  
  
"It's bad enough you invade the dreams of little children and turn their sweet and innocent dreams into worlds of terror and pain, and your still not satisfied. Well buddy, you choose the wrong girl to invade the dreams of, because now you've bitten of more then can chew!" came Crescent Knight's voice as he jumped down from out of the sky, holding his sword at the ready. "I'm Crescent Knight, champion of truth and justice, I've sworn to protect my family and Crystal Tokyo from nuts like you, and on behalf of the moon, I will, turn your dreams to moon dust!" he said, striking a pose with his sword pointing forward and his whip dangling from the other hand.  
  
"You just don't know when to quit do you?" the man snarled.  
  
"Nope, never have, never will" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
"Kill him!" the man ordered.  
  
Crescent Knight spun around, slicing a creature in half and kicking another in the another in the side, he did a cart wheel flip, without using his hands, not that he could. His feet connected with the head of one the creatures as he landed the trick, then he crouched and spun around on his foot, cutting the legs off another creature. Nothing they could do could stop him as he slashed this way and that, striking down anything that got close to him. He jumped into the air and stuck his legs straight out to the side doing the splits in the air and knocking back another two creatures. He landed and stuck his right foot out in front of him, only for one of the creatures to grab it and stop him, then it pushed his foot up and back flipped cutting the creature in half and as his feet came back around he kicked the thing in the chest, sending it's top half falling to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud, slighting winding himself, but he rolled on to the upped part of his back and pushed up so he propelled himself into the air landed in crouching position ready to attack more of the creatures, only to find he had killed them all.  
  
"Cool" Crescent Knight said with pride.  
  
"You may have defeated my followers, but you have yet to defeat me" the man told him, as long black sword appeared in his hand, it's blade had to be seven feet long on it's own, the handle itself being four feet long and the handle was also made of bones. Crescent Knight also took note that though it didn't have the proper handle, the blade was a katana style blade, and probably just as sharp.  
  
"Your all talk and no action buddy" Crescent Knight replied, then he only had a couple of second to duck as the man slashed his sword at Crescent Knight, just missing the tip of his head. "Ok, so maybe your all talk and a bit of action."  
  
Crescent Knight jumped backwards as the man drove his sword forward, just slightly touching Crescent Knight's stomach, he lifted his sword just as the big katana came crashing down, creating a loud clanking noise that ran through all three of their ears. Crescent Knight moved forward deflecting the man's attacks as he went, but he soon found himself being forced backwards again, towards the edge of the tower.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight yelled, but like the last time, the attack just passed straight through him, but it gave him the distraction he needed to charge forward and bring his sword down vertically through the cloaked man. While he was regenerating, Crescent Knight ran over to Serena's cage and cut the lock of. "Come on we have to get out of here now."  
  
"Watch out!" Serena screamed pointing behind her.  
  
Crescent Knight turned around just in time to see a blast of black energy crash into his body, sending him flying away from the tower. "Arrrggghhh!" he yelled as he fell from the unbelievably tall tower that now had the darkest or dark clouds circling around it. "I won't let it end like this!" Crescent Knight thought, as he righted himself and held his hands pointed down. "Crescent Moonbeam Strike!"  
  
* * *  
  
(The Boogieman)  
  
"No one to save you now Moon Princess, now you will die!" the man yelled at her as she pushed herself as far she could into the cage.  
  
"Hey maggot breath!" came a voice the man was starting to dread.  
  
"Why won't you die?!" the man yelled again as he turned around to face Crescent Knight, who was using his Crescent Moonbeam Strike to hover in front of the tower.  
  
"Well see I have a problem with that, and I have a problem with you trying to kill my mother" Crescent Knight growled before directing himself back onto the tower.  
  
"Your mother?" the man said, in a doubtful tone.  
  
"Don't ask" Crescent Knight replied. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got to jet" he added, then he ran forward, grabbed the cage that Serena was in and disappeared.  
  
"What?! Where'd they go?!" the man bellowed.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight)  
  
"I can't believe I finally did it!" Crescent Knight cheered himself as him and Serena made they're way from the tower, having teleported pretty far away from it. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to do that" Crescent Knight said as he picked Serena up and twirled her around.  
  
"He's still going to come after us though" Serena said sadly as she was put back on the ground.  
  
"You have a point, but at least now I have some time to figure something out" Crescent explained, then he made the same whistling sound as Artemis did and a few seconds later, Artemis's white house came trotting over the hill.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful, what's her name" Serena asked, running up to the horse.  
  
"Good question" Crescent Knight thought, then he looked at the horse. "How about we call you, Moonstreak?" he asked it, and it grunted in response. "Ok, you don't like that name."  
  
"I think we should call her Misty" Serena said as she stroked the horse's nose, and gave her a lick on the cheek, making her giggle.  
  
"Well I guess she likes that name" Crescent Knight shrugged.  
  
"ROOOAAAARRR!" Crescent Knight and Serena spun around to see the man now dubbed, Boogieman flying towards them.  
  
"Oh god no" Crescent Knight said, he quickly turned around, grabbed Serena and sat her on the horse, now called Misty, then he jumped up and snapped the reins. "Hold on Serena!" Crescent Knight yelled as they started galloping away at top speed.  
  
"You can't escape me Crescent Knight!" the Boogieman roared.  
  
Black energy beams started to hit the ground around them, but Crescent Knight focused on getting Misty to go faster, which with the help of the explosions was made possible. Soon they had put a good distance between them and the Boogieman, Crescent looked around for some where to hide, but he knew that there was going to be any where for a while. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the Boogieman was still on their trail, but was very far behind.  
  
"Whoa!" Crescent Knight commanded, pulling back on the reins, forcing the horse to stop, carefully Crescent Knight placed Serena on the ground. "Listen to me Serena, start running back towards the cave and don't stop running" he told her.  
  
"Don't leave me please" Serena begged, grabbing on to his foot.  
  
"Serena, I have to destroy him, but I can't do that with you riding on Misty with me, you could get hurt or worse" Crescent Knight explained. "Now go, start running and don't look back" he ordered.  
  
Serena reluctantly pulled away from Crescent Knight, she backed away from him as he made Misty rear back, then they both raced off, leaving a trail of dust behind. Crescent Knight drew his sword ready to attack, suddenly though, his sword started glowing white as they galloped along.  
  
"Moon Sword Slash!" Crescent Knight cried, making a slashing action with his sword, releasing a white energy wave, that raced across the sky at the Boogieman, cutting him from the waist down.  
  
"OWWW!" the Boogieman screeched in pain as his body instantly started regenerating. He looked down at Crescent Knight and sneered under the hood. "You'll die first!"  
  
Crescent Knight continued to charge at the Boogieman, but as he rose his hand again, the Boogieman shot a black at him, hitting the sword and causing it to explode into a million piece's, and badly burning Crescent Knight's hand.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight cried out, pulling his now bad hand back, but he continued to charged forward, he didn't know what e was going to do, knowing full well that he couldn't use his whip effectively now.  
  
"Crescent Knight! Use this!" came Artemis's voice and Crescent Knight looked up to see Artemis's form float across the sky, and an object fall towards him. Without thinking he stuck out his bad hand caught it, for a second the pain was almost unbearable and he almost dropped the object too. Before he could look at it though, he had to dodged an attack from the Boogieman that almost took his ear off. He rode under the Boogieman and continued riding onward, hoping that the Boogieman would follow him, which was exactly what happened. Suddenly a white light enveloped Crescent Knight and within a second he found himself standing on top of the tower.  
  
"What the hell?" Crescent Knight said in confusion, he looked at the object in his hand and found that it was a collapsible bow, and when he looked his hand, he found that it was healed. He knew instantly what he was suppose to do as a quiver full of silver arrows appeared on him. Quickly he flipped up a clasp and the bow snapped open, revealing it to be about feet four feet long and made of pure white with a pattern of entwining lines along it. "This is so cool" was all he could say, but before he go the chance to load the first arrow, a blast hit the tower, destroying it. "Moon scraps" Crescent Knight spat, as he started to fall among the falling concrete, he used his levitating powers and flew up, only to be hit by another blast that sent him flying into the ground. "This getting knocked around is no fun" he groaned, clutching his once again bleeding side as he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you. You thought you could outrun me?! Ha! You're a weakling here and in the real world" the Boogieman laughed in triumph.  
  
Crescent Knight stumbled backwards, just managing to stand up as he tried to get away. He fumbled with an arrow as he pulled it against the string, then he released it, but his hands were shaking and the shot went wild.  
  
"Arrows? Your going to try and kill me with Arrows?!" the Boogie man laughed again as Crescent Knight fired a few more arrows, all of which missed.  
  
"I can't do this" Crescent Knight thought defeatedly, falling to his knees, ready to accept his fate as the Boogieman came closer and closer. "You must have me mixed up with someone else Artemis, I can't do this, I'm not special" he thought again.  
  
"Get up now Crescent Knight!" Artemis's voice yelled in his head. "You are the one, you can use the power of my bow to destroy him, you have to destroy him if you ever want the future as you know it to exist!"  
  
Crescent Knight was blasted backwards again, this time he slowly stood to his feet, his clothes now ripped all over, revealing burns and cuts and bruises. A white aura started to glow around him, as well as his eyes as he stared back at the monster before him.  
  
"So you have some fight left in you still huh? Unfortunately, it's time for you to die!" the Boogieman yelled throwing a giant ball of black energy at Crescent Knight, who didn't move out of the way. The explosion kicked up white sand all around him, concealing his fate from the Boogieman who waited patiently. "At last I am rid of the annoying little brat."  
  
"I'm not a brat" came a voice from within the cloud of sand, then it cleared to reveal Crescent Knight holding his arms up in an X formation.  
  
"How is that possible?! I threw one of my strongest attacks at you, you should be nothing but dust! You're a weak, pathetic brat, how can you still be alive after that?!" the Boogieman demanded.  
  
"Because" Crescent Knight started, gasping a little for air. "I am, Prince, TUCARIUS!" he suddenly yelled, throwing his head back and holding his arms at his side, his hands still clenched tightly around the bow and one of the silver arrows. His clothes glowed brightly for a few seconds, before they pealed away, revealing a suit of armor much similar to Endymion's armor. It was made of pure white and attached to the shoulder plates was a long white cape.  
  
"You think changing your clothes is going to save you?" the Boogieman asked with an evil laugh.  
  
"No" Tucarius replied, looking straight at the Boogieman. "But the power of Artemis and the Moon will!" he added, pulling back the string of the bow with an arrow. "Silver Flare Arrow!" he shouted, releasing the arrow.  
  
The arrow shot through the sky, turning into a silver light as it raced at the Boogieman and lodged itself in his shoulder. "Arrrggghhh!" he cried out pain as thin silver cracks appeared in his shoulder.  
  
"Sliver Flare Arrows!" Tucarius yelled again, this time firing four arrows at the same time, each one hitting a different part of the Boogieman's body.  
  
"OWWW!" the Boogieman howled in pain as every part of his body except for his head was now covered in silver cracks. "What are you doing to me?!"  
  
"Destroying you" Tucarius simply said as he loaded one last arrow, and held in steady as he aimed. "Silver Flare Arrow!" he cried out for the last time as he shot the arrow at the Boogieman's head.  
  
The arrow hit it's intended mark, lancing straight through as cracks now begun to form under the hood. "THIS CAN'T BE!" he roared as the cracks started glowing, then his body exploded in a bright silver explosion, leaving nothing but silver dust.  
  
Tucarius collapsed to the ground, having lost so much energy, he could move a muscle, even when the ground started to shake and split apart, then everything exploded in a bright white light. Soon Tucarius felt himself floating, but all around him was white, there was no ground, there was no sky, just nothingness. "Am I dead?" he asked.  
  
"I already told you Tucarius, your not meant to die for very long time" came Artemis's voice, he looked up and saw her standing across from him. "You did good Tucarius, great good indeed."  
  
"Where's Serena?" he asked her.  
  
"She's fine, as is everyone thanks to you" she replied.  
  
"Here's your bow" Tucarius said as he forced his arms to move.  
  
"No, you keep them, you handle a bow well, almost as good as you handle a sword, just don't let them get destroyed like you did the Moon Dagger" she warned.  
  
"Thank you" Tucarius said.  
  
"It's time for you to go back now, and tell everyone of your adventure" Artemis told him as she started to fade away, until there was nothing left, then Tucarius felt like he was falling.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Real World)  
  
"Look! She's waking up!" Rini cried happily as Serena's eyes fluttered open, but suddenly a white light erupted from her and flew out of the room and into Tucarius's, where it dived into his body.  
  
"Tucarius is waking up too!" Zeptha called out to her.  
  
Rini helped unhooked Serena from the machines, knowing very well that she didn't need them now, she hugged Serena tightly, almost to crushing point in fact. "I'm so glad your ok" Rini cried softly.  
  
"I had a bad dream mommy, but Crescent Knight was there to protect me" Serena explained.  
  
"I know Serena" Rini said quickly as she carried Serena into Tucarius's room, where he laid in bed, looking exhausted. "You look like hell Tucarius" Rini laughed, hugging her brother just as tight.  
  
"I've been through hell Rini, this is worse" Tucarius smiled, but even that seemed to take it out of him.  
  
"He should be getting some rest" the doctor told them.  
  
"No, I've rested enough to last me a life time" Tucarius said quickly.  
  
"You had us worried for a second there Tucarius" Zeptha told him.  
  
"Oh boy do I have a story to tell" Tucarius announced.  
  
To Be Continued Next Time: As Tucarius recovers from his ordeal in the realm of dreams, Ruby tries to turn Siara back to normal, but will it work? And the third crystal is revealed in the next chapter, but who owns it and the more important question is, where and what is the fourth crystal? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 20: The Third Crystal revealed 


	20. The Third Crystal Revealed

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 20 The Third Crystal Revealed  
  
"Well Ruby, are you ready to test it?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Almost" Ruby replied as she adjusted the equipment.  
  
"Amelia, I'm scared" Siara announced quietly, slightly shaking as she stood on the platform.  
  
"It's alright Siara, nothing bad is going to happen, right Ruby?" Amelia said.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure" Ruby replied.  
  
"Ruby!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"What? How am I suppose to know if anything bad is going to happen?" Ruby snapped. "Do you want me to do this or not?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't want you to turn her into a smoking piece of meat" Amelia told her.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen then, does that make you feel better?" Ruby replied with sarcasm.  
  
"No, just do it" Amelia said, still fearful. "Wait" she said at the last minute, just as Ruby was about to push the activation button.  
  
"Make up your mind Amelia, yes or no?" Ruby said, frustrated.  
  
"I don't want to do this, if something goes wrong I couldn't live with myself" Amelia explained.  
  
"We need the old Siara back" Ruby insisted.  
  
"No, you want Hecate back, their two different people" Amelia said acidly.  
  
"Amelia, we need Hecate back, we've lost two scouts, first Nova, then Niribu, we can't do this without the power of the Black Moon Crystal" Ruby hissed.  
  
"But is the cost of the one life who can weld it worth it?!" Amelia demanded, glaring into whatever it was that Ruby could call a soul.  
  
"This is the best bet we have Amelia, if you don't like it get out!" Ruby yelled.  
  
"You listen here Ruby, I will not let you try something out on her that could potentially kill her! Now if you don't like that, you can get out of this house!" Amelia shouted, grabbing Ruby by her shirt and slamming her against a wall.  
  
For the longest time, neither of them spoke a word, they just glared at each other, Siara just looked back and fourth between the two, waiting for either one of them to say something. Finally Amelia let go of Ruby and walked over to Siara and picked her up.  
  
"I won't put her life on the line for what you obviously want" Amelia said quietly.  
  
"What is it that you think I want?" Ruby asked, her voice cold and hard.  
  
"You want the power of the Black Moon Crystal to use against Jupiter, Callisto and Charon, you don't care what happens to Siara, I do and if you dare try to do something to her while I have my back turned, I swear you won't live to regret it" Amelia promised her.  
  
"Your threats are empty Amelia, and don't for a second think that my quest for revenge is plain and simple, there more then meets the eye to my quest, and I promise you, Jupiter, Charon and Callisto, they will all pay" Ruby snarled.  
  
"Your nuts" Amelia simply said, then she walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around and added. "And it wasn't a threat Ruby, it was a promise, that I will keep if I have to." With that said she left Ruby's.  
  
* * *  
  
(At The Temple)  
  
"How are you feeling Tucarius?" Rei asked.  
  
"Tired" Tucarius simply replied, his eyes already half close.  
  
"What is it now? Three days without sleep?" Mina asked with a smile.  
  
"Mina you can take that smile and shove it in a body cavity that I can't mention because there is child present" Tucarius said snappishly, sensing the smile on Mina's face. "If you had went through the same thing I had, then you would know why I'm a bit reluctant to sleep, now unless you have some sarcastic answer like you have lately then go play with a ball of yarn" he added, before yawning.  
  
"Well you do have to see the funny side of it Tucarius, you said you fought and destroyed the Boogieman" Zeptha pointed out.  
  
"Like I said before, I only decided to call him that because he wouldn't tell me his real name, so I gave him one that suited him" Tucarius replied.  
  
"What has Serena said about it?" Amy asked.  
  
"She told us that Crescent Knight saved her, but she doesn't remember anything else" Rini explained.  
  
"No, she remembers, she doesn't want to and I can't say I blame her, that guy even gave me the creeps" Tucarius corrected.  
  
"You mean the Boogieman?" Mina asked with another smile.  
  
"That's it!" Tucarius yelled having a sudden burst of energy which he used to try a grab Mina, but she was to quick for him and jumped out of the way. "Come back here you little yellow fur ball!" Tucarius demanded looking Mina who had jumped on top of the temple as he tried to pull free of Zeptha and Rei's hold.  
  
"Chill!" Zeptha ordered, applying a bit of pressure to Tucarius arm.  
  
"Alright" Tucarius said in a defeated tone.  
  
"I was only joking Tucarius, you have to learn to loosen up a little" Mina apologized.  
  
"Grrrr" Tucarius growled in response.  
  
"You need a nap" Alex laughed.  
  
"Oh leave me alone" Tucarius pouted, as he sat back down.  
  
"On to more serious issues like trying to turn Serena back to normal" Luna said, deciding to put an end to it.  
  
"And me" Mina piped in.  
  
"Yes and you of course" Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well Amy, have you learnt anything new?" Rini asked.  
  
"No, I can't find anything that will help us, but aside from that I've detected a weird energy reading some where in Tokyo, every time I get a reading on it, I can never pin point it's position" Amy explained.  
  
"I wonder what it is, and if it has something to do with Siara's group?" Rei suggested.  
  
"It could have something to with them but I'm not completely sure, the energy signal is weird, almost like the power readings the Silver Crystal gives off, but I've already confirmed it isn't the Black Moon Crystal or the Moon Heart Crystal" Amy replied.  
  
"Well it could be the third or fourth crystal from the prophecy" Lita pointed out. "I mean it would make sense wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well she's right, I've noticed that all these Power Crystal give off similar energy wave patterns while maintaining a uniqueness within themselves that give them they're different powers" Amy agreed with Lita.  
  
"Well why can't we just go around to all the museums in Tokyo and scan each crystal they have for those similar energy patterns?" Chloe suggested.  
  
"Well Chloe, as good as that might sound, think of all the museums there are, and how many crystals they have on display, not to mention the ones they have in safes" Amy shook her head. "Besides, I don't think it's even in a museum, whenever I get a reading on it, it's always in a different location" she added.  
  
"Which means someone is walking around with it?" Alex asked.  
  
"That, or someone has it inside of them, like when the future Silver Crystal went inside Rini when she touched it" Amy said.  
  
"Great, how are we ever going to find it then?" Rini said down heartily with Serena sitting in her lap, oblivious to everything around her. "Not that it would really help anyway. I mean, the Silver Crystal is inside of Serena, and we don't even know who has the fourth crystal. This hopeless, I mean we have no idea what the limits of Sol's powers are, let alone that of his demon's and what if they figure a way to change Siara back that won't affect Serena as well?"  
  
"Rini, there are too many what ifs in your worries" Zeptha assured her.  
  
"What about Centuri? I don't fully trust her, what if she's just waiting till we let our guard down?" Rini asked.  
  
"No, Centuri is only staying with them to make sure Sol and Nebular don't betray and destroy Siara, she won't fight for Hecate but she won't let anything happen to her either" Marco protested, with Chloe nodding her agreement behind him.  
  
"Forget Sol or Centuri, it's really Nebular we have to watch, she could be the one that could turn the odds against us, sure we have more numbers then them, but she has a hidden agenda that I don't think she'll let anyone, including Siara, get in the way of" Chloe explained.  
  
"You really think she's that powerful?" Lita asked seriously.  
  
"You saw what she did to me" was Chloe's reply.  
  
Zeptha glanced at his watch and sighed. "I have to get going, my shift starts in ten minutes" he groaned.  
  
"I'm going to the movies, who wants to come?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm going to find a way to locate this crystal, the quicker we find it the better" Amy said.  
  
"We're meeting Ken for lunch" Lita added.  
  
"I have too much work to do" Rei sighed sadly.  
  
"I can't for obvious reasons" Mina pouted.  
  
"I'm too tired to sit through a movie" Tucarius yawned.  
  
"I'll go" Alex said, all to happy to do something different, considering she really hadn't had any real fun since she arrived in Tokyo. "You should come to Rini, you look like you need a break, I'm sure Tucarius wouldn't mind looking after Serena" she added.  
  
"Forget it, I'm too tired to chase her around all day" Tucarius protested.  
  
"Come on Tucarius, do you really want your sister to burn out from looking after Serena all the time?" Alex asked.  
  
"The last time I helped her out, I ended having my spirit teleported to another world where I almost died" Tucarius replied quietly and coldly.  
  
"Oh stop being such a wus, just stick her in front of tv and give her some video games to play, hey, take her to the arcade even" Zeptha suggested.  
  
"You stay out of this Zeptha" Tucarius snapped, sensing the odds growing against him.  
  
* * *  
  
"This isn't fare, I haven't slept in three days and they expect me to look after you" Tucarius thought bitterly, as he carried Serena on his shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Alex walked into the apartment that she now lived in with Darien, to find him sleeping on the lounge.  
  
"He probably didn't get home from till earlier, I'll let him sleep" Alex thought as she grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over him, before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Your not actually going to try and cook are you?" Star asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes, why?" Alex replied.  
  
"You can't cook for one, second I think your brother would like to live here a bit longer before you burn the kitchen down" Star told her.  
  
"I can too cook" Alex hissed.  
  
"What about the time you gave your boyfriend Sam food poisoning when you said you would cook dinner for him?" Star said, arching her eye.  
  
"He just a had a weak stomach" Alex dismissed it.  
  
"What about the time you almost killed Danny when she was staying at your place?" Star kept going.  
  
"She didn't tell me she was allergic to sesames seeds!" Alex protested.  
  
"Then there was the time..." Star started.  
  
"Do you want to eat tonight Star?" Alex threatened.  
  
"Not if your cooking" Star smirked.  
  
"That's it, you can eat mice from now on" Alex snapped.  
  
"I'd have more of a chance of surviving" Star replied making Alex growl at her.  
  
"I'll show you, I'll cook the best meal ever" Alex announced.  
  
"Should I call the hospital in advance or when we're all rolling around on the ground in pain?" Star joked barely making it out of Alex's reach as her hand shot out.  
  
"Alex? Is that you?" came Darien's voice, but it sounded weak, as if he were gasping for air.  
  
"Darien, are you ok?" Alex asked, instantly becoming concerned as soon as she saw him, sweat running down his face and gasping for air. "Darien what's wrong?" she panicked.  
  
* * *  
  
(Four Sisters Cosmetics)  
  
"Zeptha!" Birdie almost screamed, looking at his hand.  
  
Zeptha looked down at his hand, it was almost completely see through.  
  
"What's happening" Priss asked.  
  
"I'm fading from existence, which means you'll start fading soon as well" Zeptha explained, then it occurred to him. "Rini! Tucarius!"  
  
* * *  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Tucarius looked at his arm, that the plate had just fallen through. "What's happening to me?" his mind racing with panic.  
  
"Tucarius, something's wrong with mommy!" Serena yelled as she ran into the kitchen, her voice shaking with worry and panic.  
  
Tucarius ran up the stairs and into Rini's room where he found her looking at her arm that was transparent like his.  
  
"Tucarius, what's happening?" she asked, as calmly as possible.  
  
"We need to talk to Amy, she'll know what's going on" Tucarius replied not worried about containing his panic.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back At Darien's Apartment)  
  
Alex had thought quickly and contacted Amy, then Rini and Tucarius, followed by everyone else. They were now all standing in Darien's apartment with Rini, Tucarius and Zeptha all fading in and out of existence.  
  
"Why can't we go through one week without something happening?!" Rini demanded.  
  
"What's wrong with him Amy?" Alex asked, ignoring Rini's comment.  
  
"Something's happening to his body, it's like his body is struggling to keep something in. I don't know what it is, but if his body doesn't let go of it soon, he's going to die" Amy replied.  
  
"How can we help him?" Rini asked.  
  
"I'm not sure there's much we can do Rini, we don't know what it is that his bodies trying to keep in and if we did something wrong we might not only speed the process up, but we could kill him ourselves" Amy replied.  
  
"What about the Moon Heart Crystal? Couldn't I use the power from the crystal to heal him?" Rini suggested, already pulling her heart shaped broach off.  
  
"You haven't used it's powers yet Rini, if you used all it's powers by accident, you would die" Luna told her sharply.  
  
"Well I can die trying to save my father, or I can slowly fade out of existence" Rini snapped.  
  
"It's too dangerous Rini" Zeptha agreed.  
  
"I don't care, have to do this before we all fade out existence for good" Rini said, opening her broach.  
  
"Rini don't!" Tucarius pleaded.  
  
"Moon Heart Healing Activation!" Rini yelled, before anyone could stop her.  
  
Around the crystal appeared a faint pinkish glow, the crystal itself begun the slowly flash pink as Rini concentrate her energy through it, even her body was glowing. Healing rays from the crystal covered Darien, but he continued to gasp for breath, with sweat soaking the pillow beneath him.  
  
"Please work" Rini begged, wincing slightly.  
  
"Stop it Rini!" Tucarius yelled, but she ignored him.  
  
"No! I can do this!" she cried, trying to hold her concentration on healing her father, but the more she seemed to concentrate the harder it was maintain her hold over the crystal, then the crystal just stopped and Rini fell to her knees, gasping for breath, like she had held her breath the whole time. "I can't do it" she sobbed quietly.  
  
"It's ok Rini, you tried your best" Zeptha said, kneeling beside her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, then helped her up.  
  
"Look!" Sakura said excitedly, pointing at Darien.  
  
They all looked at him to see that he had stopped gasping for air and sweating, then something else started to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)  
  
"Sol this is the best chance we have, we have to take it" Ruby insisted, almost pleading with Sol.  
  
"Ruby is right Sol, we have to" Hades agreed.  
  
"What do you think master?" Sol asked, as a large black flame appeared floating in the air.  
  
"Do it, I will not let Centuri's over protectiveness jeopardize our mission" came a deep commanding voice from inside the black flame, then it disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"You heard him, let's do this quick, I'll grab Amelia and you Hades will get Siara while Ruby sets up the equipment" Sol told them, as he walked past them, his golden cape swaying silently behind him.  
  
Both him and Hades walked up the stairs, both with menacing looks on they're face. They got to Amelia's room and without any hesitation, Sol kicked the door in and they both walked into the room to find Amelia transformed into Centuri, sitting on the bed shaking her head at them.  
  
"Your going to be fixing that" she told him coldly.  
  
"Where is she?" Sol asked calmly.  
  
"Why?" Centuri asked, just as calmly.  
  
"We're using Ruby's equipment and transforming Siara back to normal" Sol replied.  
  
"Well I have a problem with that, so until you find a safer way of turning her back, you can just turn you ugly butt around and walk away" Centuri told him.  
  
"Hades, find her" Sol commanded, at the same time as Hades moved, Centuri launched herself forward and attacked him, only to be kneed in the stomach and then elbowed in the back, sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
"I won't let you harm her" Centuri growled, jumping up and punching Sol in the stomach but because he had his armor on all she ended up doing, was come close to breaking her hand in several places. "Owww!" she cried, pulling back her hand.  
  
"Your pathetic Centuri, why you were ever appointed as Hecate's personal body guard, I'll never know, more bad judgment on Queen Serenity's half I guess" Sol shook his head. He Started moved closer to her, which was a bad mistake, because suddenly Centuri's hand shot out and grabbed him around the neck, with her thumb pressing against his wind pipe. "Let...go" Sol gasped.  
  
"Didn't you ever learn to keep your mouth shut!" Centuri asked.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Sol yelled out, blasting Centuri backwards into the wall, cracking it. "Always so feisty aren't we Centuri?" Sol replied in an annoyed tone as he walked forward and grabbed Centuri by her arms and forcing them behind her back.  
  
"If anything happens to her Sol, I swear I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat!" Centuri hissed, struggling to get free of the hold he had her in.  
  
"Let me go!" came Siara's high pitch voice as Hades carried her out from the walk closet, holding her up by the back off her shirt.  
  
"Oh be quiet princess" Hades groaned, his voice muffled by the fact that he had to keep it clamped shut.  
  
"Move" Sol ordered Centuri, pushing her forward.  
  
They marched back down to the main living area, Sol and Hades both wearing smug looks on their face's. Ruby had quickly moved and set up the equipment in the living area and was making the last adjustments as they all walked in, Centuri strongly considering turning around and head butting Sol, only thing stopping her was the fact that she knew there was nothing that could penetrate his thick skull.  
  
"Place her on the platform" Ruby said to Hades, pointing to the metal disk that was being held two feet of the ground by a stand under it. She watched and waited as Hades walked forward and placed Siara on the platform, then Ruby pushed a button on the keyboard in her arms and a glass casing shot up around it. "Just to make sure you won't run off" Ruby assured the child.  
  
"Don't do this please! Ruby you can find another way to do this!" Centuri yelled.  
  
"Centuri, I'll level with you ok because we use to be pretty good friends before Hades and Marco come along. Siara may feel some little tiny bit of pain, but it will only last for a couple seconds, I'm sure you want her back to normal as badly as we do so why do you keep protesting?" Ruby asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"Because I don't plan on killing her later on!" Centuri snapped.  
  
"Well, to bad" Ruby replied, then Centuri watched as Ruby's finger slowly descended upon the activation button.  
  
There was a low buzzing sound as the machinery came to life, then suddenly a blue and white light shot out of the laser and hit Siara.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Siara screamed in fright as the light hit her, causing her body to start glowing.  
  
"Siara!" Centuri cried out. They all watched as the girl was consumed by the light, suddenly in front of her a black glow could be seen, and then a couple of seconds later the Black Moon Crystal slowly floated out of her, giving off a black purplish glow to it. Centuri caught Ruby smiling evilly at her own triumph. "What is going through your sick and twisted mind Ruby? What exactly are you going to use the Black Moon Crystal when and if you manage to get it away from Hecate? You won't simply kill Jupiter and Charon with it will you? No that would be stupid, you could kill them now if you wanted to, I know you've only been playing with them, with us. I know you, killing them won't be enough, it never will and you won't go after Callisto, because then Jupiter and Charon will have nothing to lose but each other, and I'm pretty sure they'd sacrifice each other to get revenge for their daughter. So what is it that you are up to Ruby?"  
  
"There we go" Sol said suddenly, with a smile.  
  
Centuri turned back to Siara and saw that the small figure of light was now growing, very slowly but surely Siara's body grew, stretching until she was at least five foot five, with long slender legs and arms, her hair having grown longer as well. Slowly the light was absorbed into Siara's body, and Centuri blushed slightly at seeing her princess naked, but that blush of slight embarrassment was replaced by utter anger when she saw the look in Sol's eyes as he looked her up down.  
  
"At least give her some clothes Ruby!" Centuri snapped, but as it turned out it wasn't necessary as Siara grabbed the Black Moon Crystal in front of her, instantly changing into Princess Hecate and then using her powers to smash the glass around her.  
  
"Princess" Ruby said, bowing slightly.  
  
Hecate looked around for a second, as if trying to figure out what was going on. She looked at Ruby, then at Sol and finally at Centuri, purposely missing Hades. "What happened? The last thing I remember was going to bed for the night and a brief moment of pain" Hecate said finally, holding her head in confusion.  
  
"When Sylvan used the crystal on Sailor Moon, it also affected you, turning both you and your sister into three year old girls for almost a week" Ruby explained.  
  
"It what?" Hecate asked in disbelieve.  
  
"It turned you into a little kid, and if you don't mind me saying so princess, you were quiet the little hellion" Sol answered. "In fact Centuri here was the only one that could handle you" he added.  
  
"Where is Niribu?" was Hecate's next question, she may as well have gotten her answer to when they looked downcast.  
  
"I am sorry to report Princess Hecate, but Sailor Niribu is no longer with us, she was attacked and killed by scouts from her universe" Centuri spoke up.  
  
"Her loss is of no importance to me, now tell me Ruby, when you turned me back to normal, will it have affected my sister as well?" Hecate replied.  
  
"No, I made sure that it only affected you" Ruby explained.  
  
"Well let's find out" Hecate smiled evilly.  
  
* * * (Back At Darien's)  
  
"What's going on?!" Rei cried in alarm as gold rings of energy started to float up and expand from Darien's chest, disappearing when they hit the hit the roof.  
  
"I don't know?! The power readings are off the chart!" Amy yelled over the noise that was being created.  
  
"Well stop it!" Mina screamed, hiding behind a chair.  
  
"Did I make this happen? Is this my fault?" Rini thought fearfully.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Darien suddenly cried out.  
  
"FATHER!" Rini and Tucarius both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Look!" Lita pointed to the center of the gold rings.  
  
Rini looked to the center and almost gasped at what she saw. There in the middle of the gold rings, in the center of his chest, was a gold crystal that in shape, sort of resembled the Silver Crystal, but there were differences. Slowly it floated out of Darien's chest and hovered above him for a second as the gold rings disappeared with the noise. Rini wasn't sure how long they were silent for, she just knew it was a long time.  
  
"That's the Golden Crystal!" Alex said excitedly. "I was right, it exists!"  
  
Rini ignored her and ran to her father's side as the Golden Crystal fell on to him, then next to it appeared a pouch of dark gold, making it almost look brown, it had a black pull cord on it so it could be tired on to a belt. Darien begun to stir, breathing heavily and Rini sighed in relief, along with the others, instantly the parts or Rini, Tucarius and Zeptha that had been fading were now back to normal.  
  
Darien sat up, a little too fast and grabbed his head, disparate to stop the spinning in his mind, then he looked around and noticed everyone. "What's everyone doing here? And why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.  
  
For the next minute or so they explained what happened to him, and he instantly scolded Rini for what she had done, but told her he was still proud of her.  
  
"So this is the Golden Crystal?" Amy said, scanning and analyzing the data she was collecting on it, then put her head up. "Yep this is the crystal that I've been getting readings on" she explained, handing the crystal to Darien.  
  
"Something must of happened to Helio's if you have the Golden Crystal" Alex said all of a sudden with an almost sad look on her face.  
  
"Who was Helio's?" Darien asked.  
  
"He was both our body guard, more skilled and more powerful then Neflyte, Jedite, Zoisite and Malachite, he was also the guardian of the Golden Crystal if I remember correctly" Alex explained.  
  
"Wouldn't he have joined Beryl?" Rei asked.  
  
"Helio's would never do such a thing, he was a pure soul and could never be corrupted, that's why he was chosen first to be our bodyguard" Alex replied, almost snappishly. "I know he saved our lives on more then one occasion, but that was when Endymion was still head strong boy, who reminds of someone else we know" she added, looking Tucarius.  
  
"Hey!" Tucarius exclaimed.  
  
"Awe, isn't this noise, all gathered together in one spot so I can kill you" came a cold familiar voice.  
  
"Hecate!" Chloe hissed.  
  
Suddenly they were all blown away from one another as Hecate appeared in the middle of them, she turned and saw Serena hiding behind a chair with Mina.  
  
"Ah, sister, I see your still just a little kid, that's good because now I can capture you the easy way" Hecate smirked, as she walked forward.  
  
"I don't think so" Darien said as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask and through a rose, hitting Hecate in the back of the head.  
  
"Get away cape boy!" Hecate snapped, then with a flick of her wrist, she sent an invisible wall of energy crashing into him, blasting him into a wall, then she went to grab Serena.  
  
"Get away from her!" Mina yelled then jumped on Hecate's face.  
  
"Owww! Get off of me you stupid fur ball!" Hecate screeched as she ripped Mina off then threw her across the room, she then reached up and felt a bit of blood dribbling from her head. "You'll pay for that Venus, but I have more important things to do, like taking over the world" Hecate laughed evilly as she snatched Serena up.  
  
"NO!" Rei cried out, running forward to tackle Hecate, but she was too late, Hecate along with Serena teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)`  
  
"There, now we have the last piece of the puzzle" Hecate smiled as she threw Serena into a cage.  
  
"Let me go!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Hecate snapped, kicking the cage a little. "It'll all be over soon."  
  
"LET ME GO NOW!" Serena screamed again, now crying with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly her crescent moon appeared and then purple, pink and black energy erupted from her and raced into the sky and filled the whole room.  
  
"What's going on?!" Hecate yelled in alarm.  
  
* * *  
  
(Darien's Apartment)  
  
"I failed her" Rini sobbed.  
  
"You didn't fail her Rini, I did because I wasn't fast enough" Rei scolded herself.  
  
"Oh my god, look!" Tucarius said, pointing out the window.  
  
Everybody got up and raced to the window to see the Moonbeam rising up out of the forest where they for the first time, noticed the huge mansion.  
  
"It's the Moonbeam, Serena must be using it" Luna cried in relief, now knowing where her charge was.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then?" Rini asked as she pulled her broach off again. "Moon Heart Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Crescent Knight Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!'  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
"Callisto Star Power!"  
  
"Nova Star Power!"  
  
All of them called out they're transformation command and within a few second they were all standing there fully transformed, Crescent Knight now sporting the bow on his back with a quiver full of arrows, and Sailor Mars now with her rapier in a hilt that now appeared with her costume.  
  
"Let's go!" Tucarius said anxiously.  
  
"Wait a minute" Rini said quickly, then looked around. "Where's Zeptha?" she asked, finally noticing he had disappeared.  
  
To Be Continued Next Time: The final battle is closer then ever, but can they really defeat Hecate without the power of the Silver Crystal or the fourth crystal? What is Ruby up to? Is she as powerful as Centuri thinks? Who is this voice from inside the Black Flame? And just exactly where is Zeptha? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 21: Moonlight Destiny 


	21. Moonlight Destiny

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 21 Moonlight Destiny  
  
"Where is Zeptha?" Sailor Chell asked, finally noticing that he wasn't there.  
  
"Maybe he tried to follow Hecate, come on" Crescent Knight suggested, then her jumped out of the window, landing in the streets, then jumped high into the air again, landing on the building across the street.  
  
"Maybe he's right" Sailor Chell thought then she followed the others as they jumped out the window, following the same route that Crescent Knight was taking. "I just hope he's ok."  
  
Slowly above them the moon was rising, it's crescent shape glowing brightly in the night, and giving comfort to Chell and Crescent Knight as they jumped from building to building under it's soft glow. But also at the same time the sun was setting, and the city was becoming darker by the minute, filling them with an uncertain dread as it's warming rays gave into the cold wind that blew through the city as a sign of appending doom.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara's Place)  
  
"What was that?!" Hecate demanded as soon as the energy around them disappeared.  
  
"I think it's what's called the Moonbeam, a variation of Crescent Knight's attack, only this one is like a warning signal, or a beckon" Ruby explained.  
  
"Well hurry up and start extracting the Silver Crystal from her now, I don't want to be totally unprepared when those goodie too shoe scouts show up" Hecate snapped.  
  
"Too late" came a confidant voice, they all turned around to see Sailor Sun leaning against the door way with her golden fur cat standing beside her.  
  
"Sister" Sol greeted his sister with a cold smile.  
  
"Brother" she also greeted with equal coldness.  
  
"What are you doing here sister, still pretending to play Sailor Scout are we?" Sol asked with a mocking laugh.  
  
"Still pretending to be the center of the universe brother?" Sun replied, wiping the grin from Sol's face when Centuri laughed, who was still being held by Sol.  
  
"You shut up Centuri" Sol growled. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor" he snarled at his sister who had a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"And I see you haven't lost that big thing of yours called your ego" Sailor Sun shot back.  
  
"Are you two just going to trade insults all day or what?" asked the golden fur cat.  
  
"Of course not Cleo" Sun assured her. "This just something that brothers and sisters do" she added, and Cleo just sweat dropped.  
  
"Well I really don't want to kill you sister, so why don't you join us? You'll have power beyond imagination" Sol offered.  
  
"Thanks" Sun said calmly, the added. "But no thanks, I don't serve evil like you brother."  
  
"Then it looks like I'll have to kill you then" Sol sneered.  
  
"Solar Lance!"  
  
"Solar Flare!"  
  
Sailor Sun and Sol's attack's collided exploding upon impact and destroying everything between them and almost blinding everyone as the giant ball of gold energy flared up. Sol moved his arm away from his eyes just in time to see Sailor Sun fly through the explosion and elbow him in the face. He fell backwards, letting go of Centuri as he did, blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he hit the ground.  
  
"Thanks" Centuri whispered.  
  
"Just stay out of my way" Sailor Sun told her.  
  
"Blazing Star!" Nebular called out, nobody having realized that she had changed.  
  
Sailor Sun was hit full force by the attack, blasting her through a wall and into the forest outside.  
  
"Hecate please stop this" Centuri pleaded.  
  
"Why should I stop Centuri? Things are finally falling into place, soon I'll have the Silver Crystal and when I merge it with the Black Moon Crystal I'll be unstoppable. Not event the likes of Chaos will mess with me!" Hecate laughed evilly.  
  
"Your crazy Hecate, if you merge the two crystal's you'll destroy all like in the universe!" Sailor Centuri yelled.  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Hecate replied coldly.  
  
"Solar Tornado!"  
  
Centuri turned around to see the tornado of golden energy rush towards Hecate, without thinking she ran in front Hecate and held her hand out at the tornado.  
  
"Centuri Star Destroyer!" she called out, three rings of purple energy descended into her hand and turned into a ball of energy that continued to grow until it was the size of a basket ball, then it morphed into the shape of a star. Centuri yelled out as she used her energy to send it flying forward at the tornado.  
  
The blast flew inside the tornado, canceling it out then flew out the other side and into Sailor Sun, sending her crashing into a tree.  
  
"You traitor Centuri" Sun spat as she stood up and slowly walked towards the house.  
  
"I'm doing my job and protecting my princess and if that means that I have to hurt a fellow scout to do it, then so be it, but don't ever call me a traitor" Centuri hissed.  
  
"Your protecting evil, you are a traitor" Sailor Sun replied.  
  
"I'm not protecting this Hecate, I'm protecting the real Hecate that's been locked inside her" Centuri explained.  
  
"I don't care, my fight isn't with her yet" Sun shook her head, then turned to her brother who had gotten up and had drawn his newly regenerated sword. "I didn't want to have to kill you brother, but I see I may have no choice" she added bitterly.  
  
"Just try it!" Sol shouted then ran forward and swung his sword at his sister, missing her by an inch as she jumped back.  
  
"Solar Lance!"  
  
Sun held the attack in her hand as if it were a sword, she blocked an incoming blow from Sol's sword and slashed at him with her lance, then without warning she threw the lance at him, only for him to rise his sword and absorb it. He ran at her and kicked her in the gut, knocking her into the stairs.  
  
"Sailor Sun are you ok" Cleo asked, running to her side.  
  
"I'm...ok" Sun gasped, clutching her stomach as she stood up.  
  
"Give up" Sol snarled.  
  
"Never!" Sun cried out as she launched herself at Sol, but like he had with Centuri, he moved slightly to the side and brought his knee up into her stomach.  
  
"And here I thought you were going to give me a decent fight, do you know how disappointed I am?" he shook his head at her and picked her up by her air.  
  
"Maybe this will make you feel better!" Sun screamed, then she kicked him the one spot he wasn't armored, right between the legs.  
  
Sol's eyes went wide and Hades who was just sitting back watching winched as Sol dropped his sister and staggered back and leant on the wall. Sailor Sun fell to ground, still hurting from the kick Sol gave her, then being kneed in the same spot didn't help either, she was pretty sure one of her ribs was probably ready to crack as well. Unfortunately for her, Sol recovered a little bit too quickly from her attack and was ready to attack again.  
  
"This getting ridiculous, he's recovering too quickly" Sailor Sun thought.  
  
"Look at you, you can't even stand up. How did you expect to beat me? By spitting on my boots and calling me names? Ha! You don't deserve the power of Apollo, sister, you don't even know how to use" Sol laughed at her, then he raised his hand as a gold light started to flow to it. "Now you'll taste the real power of Apollo!" Just as he was about to launch his attack, a white rose and a red rose flew in front of him, making him lose his concentration. "Not you" Sol groaned in frustration.  
  
"Hey if you didn't want us here you shouldn't have left the windows wide open" came Crescent Knight's voice.  
  
Standing on the balcony above them was Crescent Knight, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts, along with the five cats.  
  
"Where's our mother!" Sailor Chell demanded.  
  
"What? No speech?" Sol asked, slightly surprised, even though he was trying to sound sarcastic.  
  
Chell didn't reply with words, she jumped from the balcony landing in front of Sol with an expression on her face that even scared Sol, causing him to back away a little. Without warning Sailor Chell punched forward, giving Sol just a second to block, she continued her attack, forcing him backwards. However she didn't notice Nebular come running at her.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight shouted out, sending the beam of energy crashing into Sailor Nebular and sending her flying backwards, just at the same time that Chell kicked Sol in the face, knocking him back to where Nebular was.  
  
"Your out number you haven't got a chance" Sailor Chell told them.  
  
"Then maybe we should even the odds" Sol sneered. "Drakken! Hydrus! Xeno! Come fourth!" Sol yelled, holding up his hand and on both sides of him, three demons appeared, one made of completely water and another that looked like it was made out of rock.  
  
"Oh boy" Sailor Chell thought out aloud, slightly backing back, but either way she pulled out her scepter.  
  
"I'll take care of her" Hecate said coldly as she looked at Sailor Chell, she walked towards Chell and as she did, her black dress turned into her scout fuku and her black scepter appeared in her hand. "You should never have came here" Hecate sneered.  
  
"Moon Heart Scepter Blast!"  
  
"Black Moon Elimination!"  
  
As the two attacks exploded causing a bright light, Sailor Chell ran forward and attack Sailor Hecate, kicking her in the ribs and punching her near her arm pit.  
  
"Be gone!" Hecate screamed, blasting Chell back with a burst of Nega energy.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight)  
  
Jumping down next to his sister and helping her up, Crescent Knight looked at Sol, who was now standing next to Sailor Hecate with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Hiding behind a girl? How very like you Sol" Crescent Knight sneered.  
  
"You want a piece of me?" Sol asked.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't had anything all day" Crescent Knight smiled confidently as he stood up and looked directly at Sol. "Your going down!" he yelled running forward.  
  
"Your death will be my greatest accomplishment!" Sol shouted with an amused smiled.  
  
"Taking a breath mint will be your greatest accomplishment. Dude! Have you smelt that breath of yours? I can smell it all the way over here!" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
"Why you little!" Sol started running at Crescent Knight and vise versa.  
  
As Crescent Knight ran forward Drakken, Hydrus and Xeno jumped in front of him, he smiled and drove his forward, hitting Drakken in the head, then spun around and raising his foot so that it smashed into Hydrus's head, and then he somersaulted over Xeno and as soon he landed he kicked the demon in the back, sending it flying forward.  
  
"Leave him to me you fools!" Sol snapped as he drew his sword, then he saw that Crescent Knight no longer had a sword. "This won't take long" he added.  
  
"Your right, it wont" Crescent Knight agreed, pulling his whip out of his space pocket. "Moon Whip Crack!" Crescent Knight yelled sending the whip flying towards Sol, then snapping it back at the last second to release the energy attack.  
  
"What the hell!" Sol cried in surprise, barely jumping out of the way of the attack.  
  
"That was my Moon Whip Crack, now try my Moon Whip Twister!" Crescent Knight yelled again, this time starting to spin around, the air around him turning dark as he spun faster and faster until he was nothing but a blur of white glowing against the darkness. Suddenly he moved forward, charging at Sol while maintaining the speed of his spin.  
  
Sol smiled and brought his sword down on the twister in front of him, but his sword didn't even get through it, it hit the glowing pat of the twister and then a burst of white energy knocked the sword clean from his hands, and numbing his hand as well.  
  
"What the hell are you!" Sol shouted, holding his numb hand.  
  
"I'm steamed, that's what I am!" Crescent Knight replied as he came out of his spin and king kicked him the head, bringing his foot straight up under Sol's chin.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Jupiter)  
  
"Finally we can settle this" Nebular sneered, looking at Jupiter with one hand on her hip and the other holding her staff.  
  
"If it has to be this way then bring it" Jupiter growled.  
  
"Blazing Star!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
  
They both threw they're attacks in the same style, they're aim perfect and they're intention's clear. Within seconds they're attacks met, bending around each other, twisting and stretching, growing merging into one, then the attack disappeared, surprising both Nebular and Jupiter. After a few seconds though, there was a loud explosion that rocked the house, causing them to scream out in alarm, then the blast came with a bright light coming from no where, blasting Jupiter and Nebular backwards.  
  
"That was pretty strong Jupiter, I didn't think you had that much power, did you even realize you had that much?" Nebular asked as she picked herself up, parts of a wall falling off her shoulders.  
  
Jupiter however was far worse, her arm having lost all feeling from the blast, cuts covering her and blood dribbling from her mouth. Never the less she forced herself to her feet and stood ready to fight Nebular, she would never back down from a fight, not from anyone, especially from Nebular.  
  
"Do you just like hearing the sound of your own voice Nebular? All you seem to do is talk, if you want to fight me so much, then do it!" Jupiter snapped.  
  
"Oh really, what if I want to savor my victory?" Nebular asked.  
  
"Then I'll attack you first you murderess witch! I won't let you win!" Jupiter yelled, gathering all the energy she could muster into her hands, electricity being absorbed from every where around them. "Jupiter!" she shouted, a trail of blood running down from the corner of her eye. "Thunder!" the ball of lightning now growing brightly, and sparking out. "Clap!" she drew back her hand, now holding the attack in one hand, then she started moving her arm forward and yelled out as she over bowled the attack. "ZAP!"  
  
The attack zig zagged towards Nebular, almost as if it were bouncing off the walls, leaving Nebular not knowing which way to dodge, then just as she thought she could get out of the way, the attack smacked into her.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Nebular went flying through a wall, making the mansion shake violently with the stress from the attacks flying around. Nebular landed against another wall, making a big spider web crack in it. She staggered to her feet glaring at Jupiter the whole time from the other end of the room, then she smiled as she started to recover. "That was good Jupiter, but you lack the strength you once had, but that's due to your age and experience in battling in this time, I on the other hand have been training since the day I got my full memory back" Nebular laughed.  
  
"What?!" Jupiter said in surprise, breathing heavily.  
  
"Let me give you a taste of my true power!" Nebular screamed, spinning her staff around then stopping it, blade pointing at Jupiter and fired two energy blades at Jupiter.  
  
"Callisto Water Bomb!"  
  
"Nova Fire!"  
  
The two attacks flew in front of Jupiter, stopping the attacks from Nebular's staff. Nova and Callisto ran to Jupiter's style and stood in front of her in protective way, both glaring at Nebular.  
  
"Jupiter, are you ok?" Nova asked, not taking her eyes off Nebular.  
  
"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing a nice hot bath won't cure" Jupiter joked as she steadied herself.  
  
"Well I have dibs on the bath so you'll just have to wait your turn" Nova laughed.  
  
"Shoot" Jupiter shook her head.  
  
"Are you two going chat the whole time I'm blasting you all into little piece's?!" Nebular demanded.  
  
"You want to fight? I'll give you a fight!" Nova yelled running at Nebular with her staff raised high.  
  
"Finally we'll finish what we started" Nebular snarled, readying herself to fight.  
  
Nova jumped into the air, drawing her feet up as if she were going to land in a crouching position, and with a mighty swing, she brought the staff down on top of Nebular, only to be stopped by Nebular's staff, then forced to jump backwards.  
  
"She's quicker then I thought, I didn't even see her move the staff" Nova thought.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Chell)  
  
"Take this!" Sailor Hecate yelled, firing a blast of black energy at Chell, who only managed to dodge half of the attack and got hit in the side by the rest of it, sending her flying shoulder first into a wall.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Chell let out a cry of pain, grabbing her shoulder as soon as she hit the ground and thankful to find that it wasn't as bad s it felt.  
  
"Goodbye little girl!" Sailor Hecate smiled as she raised her hand and fired off a black bolt of energy, but a single red rose flew in front of it.  
  
"Not today Hecate" Tuxedo Mask told her as he jumped in front of Chell.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to join the battle" Sailor Chell explained.  
  
"You go get Serena and get out of here" Tuxedo Mask told her.  
  
"But I have to stay and fight" Sailor Chell objected.  
  
"Get her and get out" Tuxedo Mask said a little bit more firmly.  
  
"Ok..." Chell said quietly and reluctantly. "Moon Heart Blast!" she yelled out firing without warning at Hecate to cause a distraction, making Hecate jumped out of the way to avoid it. Chell ran past her and into the giant living room where they were keeping Serena, who had herself pushed against the back of the cage with her knees pulled closely to her chest, and a frightened look on her face. "She's scared out of her mind" Chell thought as she walked over to the cage.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked in a panic.  
  
"It's ok, I'm Sailor Chell, I'm here to take you back to you family" Chell said softly as she took of her tiara and activated it, using it to cut through the lock on the cage door. Quickly she opened it and gestured for Serena to come to her. "We need to get you to safety" Chell told her as she pulled out of the cage.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Hecate yelled, suddenly appearing behind her and kicking her in the back, sending both Sailor Chell and Serena flying into a wall.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Serena screamed in fear, but Sailor Chell directed herself so she could rebound off the wall, and landed in a crouching position, only to see a dark glow out the corner of her eye, she quickly tilted her head to the side and saw the beam of black energy race at her. She jumped into the air and readied herself to land, but never got the chance as another black energy beam smacked into her back.  
  
"Owww!" Chell cried out as she was slammed into the ground with force she had never felt before. Slowly she pushed herself up with one hand while holding Serena with the other.  
  
"Sailor Chell don't let them take me!" Serena sobbed, clinging to Chell tightly and causing a memory flash for Chell, reminding her of the day Sailor Moon saved her from Rubeus at the construction site.  
  
"Black Moon Elimination!" Sailor Hecate yelled, sending a wave of energy racing down to them.  
  
"No" Chell said quietly, then she grabbed Serena and held her tight, using her body like a shield to protect her mother. "Arrrggghhh!" Sailor Chell screamed out in pain as she felt her flesh start to burn from the attack.  
  
"Solar Lance!" came the weakened voice of Sailor Sun, then a lance of golden light flew in the path of Hecate's attack and stopping it.  
  
Sailor Chell collapsed, falling to the side, and Serena tumbling from her arms. Chell laid there with a blank look in her eyes, and through them, she could see Serena kneeling next to her, trying to shake her awake while she was crying.  
  
"Sailor Chell don't go, I need you!" Serena cried, tears flowing down her cheeks in turrets, again Chell was reminded of the day her mother had saved her from old rubble head Rubeus.  
  
"Now to finish you off, sister" Hecate said coldly as she aimed at Serena.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Chell said, finding some strength to stand up, leaning on Serena for a little bit of help. "I'm not letting you, or anyone take her...you hear me? Nobody takes her... Nobody takes her without facing me first...Your dusted buster!" Chell recited almost word for word what her mother had said that day.  
  
"Oh really? And what do you think you can do against me?" Hecate asked in an amused smile.  
  
"Anything I can" Chell replied.  
  
"Then take this!" Hecate shouted, throwing almost everything she had behind the one attack that carried Chell into the wall and causing chunks of the wall to fall on the poor girl.  
  
"NO!" Serena cried, running to the fallen scout and with all the strength she could muster in the little body, pushed away the rubble on top of Chell who was barely breathing. "Please don't leave me! I need you to save me! Please don't go!" Serena cried.  
  
"Run..." Chell managed to choke out.  
  
"No" Serena said stubbornly. Sailor Chell now too tired to argue, fell unconscious, Serena cried out of fear and sadness, trying to make sense of everything, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, her three year old mind she couldn't understand what was going on. She leant over Chell's body, crying her eyes out. "I need you" she whispered sadly.  
  
Serena now knelt over Chell's body, just looking at her, not noticing that a single tear had stopped in the air and was sort of glowing, then it started to expand, this caught Serena's attention and everyone else's. She watched with great curiosity as it grew and slowly became the Silver Crystal, not that she knew what it was.  
  
"Go a head Serena" came a soft and caring voice, that had Serena had her memories, she would've recognized as Queen Serenity's. "The Silver Crystal is yours and with it you can save Sailor Chell and become Sailor Moon once more" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
Serena not knowing what to say just stared, dumbfounded, but something told her that this voice was telling the truth, and her hand shot out, grabbing the Silver Crystal in her small hand. With that single touch, all her memories of her life in this time and the few memories she had of the Silver Millennium came rushing back to her. Suddenly a bright dome of light covered Serena and Sailor Chell, blinding everyone to what was going on inside. Energy swirled around it and through it. After a few minutes the light started to shrink and was absorbed into a weird looking figure standing up. When the light disappeared, Sailor Moon stood there, holding Sailor Chell as if she were a baby, she didn't know where the strength was coming from, most likely her love she felt for her daughter, who was now unconscious in her arms. Everyone looked at her, holding they're breaths, even Hecate, Sol, Nebular and Hades looked shocked, if not a little worried, Sailor Moon then looked straight at Hecate, into her black eyes and glared.  
  
"You did this" Sailor Moon hissed, startling almost everyone with her anger, mostly the coldness of her voice. "You tried to kill my daughter" she added, not moving from the spot.  
  
Sailor Hecate, regaining her composure her smiled wickedly. "That's right sister, and as soon as I finish you off, I'll destroy her, then I destroy you son as well" she laughed evilly.  
  
"That was a mistake" Sailor Moon said quietly, she placed Sailor Chell on the ground gently, then she faced Hecate again and pulled out her Moon Scepter and pulled off her Tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled throwing the tiara discus at Hecate with frightening speed.  
  
"Black Moon Elimination!" Hecate yelled, sending a blast flying at Sailor Moon's discus, but the discus sliced through it. "No?!" Hecate said in alarm.  
  
"Tiara trap her!" Sailor Moon commanded, and before Hecate could react, the tiara turned into a hoop and came down on her, then shrunk so Hecate couldn't move. "Not so confidant now are we Hecate!" Sailor Moon taunted.  
  
"You think this can trap me dear sister? How wrong you are" Hecate replied, then she disappeared, only to reappear a second later, no longer trapped by the tiara, that returned to Sailor Moon's hand.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
"Black Moon Elimination!"  
  
The twin's called fourth they're attacks, the energy racing fourth and crashing together, but they held they're ground and continued to pour as much energy as they could into the attack.  
  
"Don't give up Sailor Moon!" Luna called to her.  
  
"Sol help me!" Hecate ordered, straining to maintain her hold on her energy.  
  
"Time to die Sailor Moon!" Sol yelled, pulling himself away from Crescent Knight and raising his sword to strike Sailor Moon down, but just as his sword was about to slice Sailor Moon in half, another sword dived in front of Sailor Moon, stopping Sol's sword dead in it's tracks. "On second thought, I'm going to kill you first Endymion" Sol sneered as he looked into Prince Endymion's eyes.  
  
"Back off Sol" Endymion ordered.  
  
"No likely" Sol snarled then went to strike Endymion, but was blocked again.  
  
Endymion forced Sol back as he defended against him, and finally he started to go on the offensive, slashing right, faking left and using his knowledge of martial arts to smack Sol around. He twisted around to get some force behind his sword, aiming for Sol's head, but Sol raised his sword with a second to spare, he pushed against Endymion, but they were easily matched in strength.  
  
"Solar sword slash!" Sol yelled, pulling backwards and slashing at Endymion, releasing a long wave of golden energy at Endymion.  
  
"Ice Sword Slash!"  
  
A wave of ice energy slammed into the solar energy canceling it out, then everybody turned to see that Prince Charon had joined to the battle.  
  
"Still the dirty fighter your father taught you to be are we Sol?" Charon asked.  
  
"Charon what are you doing here?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Charon jumped from the balcony and landed next to Jupiter. "I saw the weird light show and figured it had something to do with these lot, so I thought I would investigate. You look like hell by the way" he smiled.  
  
"Let's see how you feel after this over" she shot back.  
  
By this time, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Hecate had to stop the attack or suffer from exhaustion, then Endymion came to Sailor Moon's side and Sol to Hecate's side. At the same time, the twins launched at each other with Endymion and Sol launching at each other.  
  
"This is going to be interesting, considering Sailor Moon knows only some basic martial arts moves" Sailor Mars thought to herself.  
  
Sailor Moon brought her leg up and kicked Sailor Hecate in the chin, knocking her backwards, but it wasn't enough to stop her, the pain was nothing due to the fact she was being powered on by the Black Moon Crystal. She came back at Sailor Moon, swinging her scepter at her sister and hitting her in the shoulder.  
  
"Owww!" Sailor Moon cried, falling backwards and clutching her shoulder.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't give up!" Mars told her.  
  
"I won't!" Sailor Moon replied. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled, catching Sailor Hecate off guard and blowing her backwards.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up at the same time as Hecate and they looked at each as other, not saying a word as white aura started to glow off Sailor Moon and black one off Hecate, then they're fuku's transformed into they're dress's. Princess Serenity now stood there, looking at Princess Hecate.  
  
"In the name of the moon, I will return you to normal sister" Serenity said calmly and gently.  
  
"In the name of the dark side of the moon, I will destroy you sister" Hecate said calmly and evilly.  
  
The both stood there holding they're scepters, then in perfect synchronization they fired they're scepters at one another, black energy pushing against white energy. Love against hate. Ying against yang.  
  
"I know your in there Siara, so help me. Remember your friends. Fight for your friends, for Amelia, for Chloe, for Sakura, for Marco. Fight for yourself, to reclaim your control over your own body and be free again, you don't have to be scared Siara to live in this world. I know what you've gone through, Marco told me, you don't ever have to go through that again. Mum and dad have never stopped loving you, even though you were never there, they've thought about you everyday since you were taken from us" Serenity told her, practically pleading with her.  
  
"The Siara you all knew is dead and buried, living out the rest eternity in a world of nightmarish memories that she tried to suppress. I'm now Siara, Sailor Hecate, Princess Hecate. I will destroy you and your friends and rule this world and the people of earth, they will all bow down to me!" Hecate yelled in pre-triumph.  
  
"Siara help us, take back your will and stop her!" Serenity begged, pouring more energy behind it. "I don't want to destroy you!"  
  
Something seemed to click in Hecate's eyes, for brief second they were baby blue and her expression softened, but still black energy poured out of the Black Moon Scepter. Hecate started shaking slightly, inside her mind there was another fight going on, one between the power of the Black Moon Crystal and the real Hecate, Siara.  
  
"That's it Siara, fight it" Serenity urged her.  
  
Hecate started to lose her power and Serenity's energy started to inch it's way to Hecate.  
  
"NO!" Hecate suddenly screamed, her eyes remaining black and a sudden burst of energy pushing Serenity back a little and almost blasting her backwards. "I'm in control now, not that weak, pathetic, klutzy, cry baby girl who doesn't deserve the power she has, this my body now and forever!" she yelled.  
  
"I will use my power to free you Siara, even if it costs my life to do it" Serenity said calmly, as the silver crystal floated out in front of her.  
  
"Don't Princess Serenity, you can't use the power of the Silver Crystal or you'll die!" Sailor Mars cried out.  
  
"If that's the only way to save her, then so be it" Serenity replied.  
  
"I made a promise to protect you" Sailor Mars told her. "And I won't let you give up your life when we have three of the four crystal's" she added, making her way towards Serenity.  
  
"And where the fourth one Mars? Do you know what it looks like? Who has it? Huh?" Serenity demanded.  
  
"No but we can go and come back when we have it" Sailor Mars tried to bargain with her.  
  
"No this ends tonight" Serenity insisted.  
  
"I won't let you!" Mars yelled, drawing her Rapier and holding it pointed at Princess Hecate. "Mars!" she yelled, as fire energy started to circle around her. "Rapier!" a spiral of fire twisted around the sword. "Power!" her rapier begun to glow with an ember flame. "IGNITE!" a turret of fire erupted from the tips and flew at Hecate.  
  
"Sailor Mars don't!" Serenity screamed in anger and surprise.  
  
The turret of fire hit the middle of the white and black energy beam, the fire making it's way to Hecate and slowly towards Serenity.  
  
"Use the Silver Crystal and I'll kill her!" Mars warned, shocking everyone.  
  
"Stop this Mars!" Serenity yelled at her.  
  
"No, your not only my princess but your one of my best friends, but I guess I don't show it that much, but now I will! If you do this and it doesn't cure her, then your death will have been in vain and I won't let you risk that, not when you have all of us that love and care about you" Mars protested, a small tear rolling down her cheek as she maintained her current energy out put, stopping the fire energy a few feet from Hecate and Serenity. "I'm not playing around, I will put all my power behind this if you don't call the crystal back!"  
  
Everyone watched the scene, not knowing what to do, it was a three way stand off, and they could all tell by the tone Mars was using that she was serious, deadly serious. Then suddenly Sailor Nebular came up behind Mars and smacked her in the back of the head, causing her to lose her focus. The turret of fire disappeared and with a burst of power from Hecate, her energy beam crashed into Serenity's with full force and blasted Serenity backwards into a wall.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Mars, and the rest of them yelled out as they watched they're princess being smashed into the wall.  
  
Endymion ran to Serenity's side, as she started to move, on her other side was Sailor Chell, who was also starting to stir.  
  
"Are you ok" Endymion asked Serenity, she just smiled and nodded, then turned to see Chell's eyes flutter open, much to her relief.  
  
"Chell are you ok?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Chell replied absently, then realized who she was talking to. "Mum!" Sailor Chell cried, suddenly jumping into Serenity's arms and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Sorry break this up, but it's time for you to die!" Hecate yelled, as she sent another wave of energy at them.  
  
Suddenly though, all of Serenity's scouts, and Nova and Callisto with Charon and Crescent Knight ran in front of them and took the full force of the attack.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" came a combined scream from all of them.  
  
"No!" Serenity and Chell cried out.  
  
Hecate smiled and withdrew from her attack, all of them were now struggling to stay conscious. "See how powerful I am sister?! I'm stronger then all of them combined, look at them, they can barely stand! No body can defeat me now, because I am the strongest person in the universe!" Hecate cried in triumph, then suddenly the air rippled and Hecate was sent flying across the other side of the room by an invisible force. Everyone turned to see Zeptha standing in the door way, holding up his right hand, that held a squarish shaped black crystal that was glowing with a dark blue aura, and his half yellow half black crescent moon flashing rapidly between the two colors.  
  
"I'd like to test theory Hecate" Zeptha said coolly.  
  
To Be Continued Next Time: Zeptha has returned with a bang, but is what he carries in his hand the fourth crystal of the prophecy? Can they invoke the prophecy and save Siara and the people of earth from the power of the Black Moon crystal being control by the evil Hecate? And will this battle, end in tears? Read the next and final chapter of part one and I'll show you! Chapter 22: Goodbye 


	22. Goodbye

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 22 Goodbye  
  
(The End Of Part One)  
  
"I'd like to test that Theory Hecate" Zeptha said coolly.  
  
"Zeptha!" Sailor Chell cried, running to Zeptha and hugging him tightly. "Where were you?!" she demanded.  
  
"Stay back" Zeptha said in a voice that almost wasn't his, and it scared Sailor Chell a little, then she noticed the red glow under his visor.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I may not be able to control myself soon Chell, I may revert back to who I was before I allied myself with your people" Zeptha replied with a tinge of regret.  
  
"I don't understand" Sailor Chell told him, confused, but then she reached up and pulled his visor off, revealing his crimson red glowing eyes. Sailor Chell's eye's went wide when she saw this and stepped backwards out of fear. "Zeptha what's happening to you?" she stammered, shaking a little.  
  
"I'll explain later, if I haven't killed any of you after this" Zeptha said without any emotion, as he walked forward.  
  
"No! You'll explain to me right now!" Chell ordered.  
  
"I figured out what the fourth crystal was and would you believe it's that's been within my grasp the whole time?" he laughed sadly. "I haven't been entirely honest with you Chell, with all of you. Rubeus wasn't my brother, he was my foster brother, my real brother, my real brothers were Demando and Safiiru. I was they're little brother, I'm Prince Zeptha, Prince of the Negamoon" he added bitterly, much to Chell's shock. "The Wiseman foresaw an alternate future where if had I been raised in the Black Moon palace, I would've grown to have taken control of everything, I would've destroyed my family, the Wiseman, the universe and even myself. As much as the Wiseman was a bad guy, the universe and him being destroy just did not fit into his grand scheme of things, so he set it so that I would live my life in Rubeus's family, away from this as it would've increased my powers even further" Zeptha explained, looking at the crystal in his hand.  
  
"What?" Sailor Chell asked, still not fully grasping what Zeptha was saying.  
  
"This is the Negamoon Crystal, but this isn't it's true form" Zeptha said quietly and closed his eyes, suddenly the crystal morphed it's shape and when it finished, Sailor Chell gave out a little startled cry of horror when she saw it.  
  
"It's..." she begun.  
  
"The Black Imperium Crystal" Zeptha cut her off, but stared directly at Hecate while he said it.  
  
"That can't be the Black Moon Crystal, I have it right here" Hecate protested.  
  
"Shut up and fight Hecate, if you want to destroy us all your going to have to work for it" Zeptha replied evilly, throwing another wave of invisible energy at her and blasting her into another wall.  
  
"Zeptha!" Chell cried in surprised, and fear.  
  
"The Black Moon Crystal is winning against me Chell, so stay away from me, while I weaken her so we can invoke the prophecy before I totally succumb to the crystal's power" Zeptha snapped.  
  
He started walking towards Hecate, the Black Moon Crystal increasing his strength a hundred fold.  
  
"Don't do it Zeptha!" Sailor Chell yelled.  
  
Nebular ran in front Hecate and held her hand at Zeptha. "Nebular Star Strike!" Around her a swirl of purple energy gathered and raised into the air, then broke apart, forming masses of tiny purple dots that resembled a nebular. Suddenly the purple dots started racing down at Zeptha, but they harmlessly hit an invisible shield and bounced away. "What?! That's impossible!" Nebular yelled, then started firing energy from her staff rapidly.  
  
"Pathetic" Zeptha's voice seem to echo as he spoke now, then he stopped and raised his hand, the energy shaped blades stopped inches from his hand, then he shot them back at her and purposely missed his, making sure that they only nicked her uniform here and there.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Nebular cried in alarm.  
  
"Striking Claw!" Hades suddenly jumped at Zeptha from the side, but Zeptha jumped into the air and spun kicked Hades into concrete column, with enough force to knock him out, but not to kill him.  
  
"Is this the best you've got Hecate?" Zeptha taunted.  
  
"Don't get cocky, you have to face me now" Sol said confidently as he ran and slashed his sword, but Zeptha swung his sword to the left, hitting Sol's and knocking the blade clean off before going into a fury of punches, hitting Sol in the face and then kicking him out of the way.  
  
"You may have the Black Moon Crystal of this time Hecate, but I'm using a Black Moon Crystal that has gathered the energy of some of the strongest beings in the universe from the future. That, and I know how to use it's full power" Zeptha laughed coldly, then raced his free hand to fire another invisible energy wave at a horrified Hecate who was now shaking in fear.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Sailor Centuri yelled, fly kicking him in the head and knocking him back one step. "I won't let you near her."  
  
"Stay out of this Centuri" Zeptha snarled then went to walk past her again, but she went to punch him in the stomach, causing him to dodge left.  
  
She jumped after him, punching at his head but he would simply shift his head to the side each time, when she went to kick him would block it with his leg or arm, depending on where the kick was aimed. She came at him again, with a fake to the left that didn't work followed by a double punch that he easily avoided.  
  
"Time to end this" Zeptha told her quietly, then shifted to the left and raised his arm into the air, and in slow motion his arm circled backwards, his hand turning into a fist as it got to his waist, then it opened again as the slow motion stopped and his hand shot forward, blasting her through multiple walls and into another room. "Anymore takers?" he asked, looking at the group in front of Serenity and Endymion, but none of them moved. They were either too shocked or too scared to move.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Centuri yelled, running towards him from the room she had crash landed in. When she was close enough she jumped into the air and flew across the room towards Zeptha with her right foot stuck out in front of her. Unexpectedly though, Zeptha grabbed her right ankle and swung her around and slammed her into another wall with enough force to leave her imprint in it. "Now I'm done" she groaned, then the wall fell backwards, making another front door.  
  
Everyone watched in horror, scared of the thought of having to fight him if it came down to it. Sailor Chell couldn't believe what she was seeing, it couldn't be real, the people they had been struggling to beat were now all but dead.  
  
"Get him!" Sol ordered the last of his demon generals.  
  
"We did some unfinished business, didn't we Drakken?" Zeptha smiled as he turned around to face the demons coming at him.  
  
Drakken didn't reply, he only sent electricity racing at Zeptha while, Hydrus turned into water slid across the ground towards him. Zeptha jumped into the air as the electricity was about to hit him and he sent a wave of energy at Drakken and blasted him into the ground. Zeptha landed and Hydrus launched from the ground and covered Zeptha from head to toe, then formed a water bubble around him, trying to suffocate him. He smiled calmly and snapped his head back as the water around him turned purplish pink, showing that he was using his Negamoon Fire attack. Suddenly she exploded off him and reformed on the ground at his feet, with steam rising up from her body from the boiling she had just got, then she lost control of her body and turned into water, before slowly evaporating into the air. From behind Xeno tried to punch Zeptha in the back of the head, but was too slow, Zeptha teleported to the left and grabbed the sleek rock man and threw him into the air, before he jumped up and kicked Xeno hard in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back sending him crashing into the ground, chipping parts of his body off. Zeptha floated down in front of him and held his hand above Xeno's head and then, before Xeno could scream, Zeptha crushed his head under the immense pressure of an invisible wave of energy. Drakken was now up and was getting ready to fire everything he had at Zeptha, but never got the chance as Zeptha simply let loose an awesome Negamoon Fire blast that enveloped Drakken inside and vaporized him.  
  
"And here I though I was going to get a challenge" Zeptha sighed disappointedly, his eyes flashing an ever darker red and his once half yellow half black crescent moon had now fully returned to black. "Now for you Hecate" Zeptha added, pulling his gloves back to make sure they were staying on properly.  
  
"Zeptha stop this please, before it's too late" Sailor Chell pleaded.  
  
Zeptha turned his head around slightly too look at her, no longer could you see any of the green of his eyes, they were completely red. He smiled evilly. "And what if it's already too late little girl? Your boyfriend was just as weak as anyone who has ever used my power" came a voice that didn't have any trace of Zeptha's voice in it.  
  
"Who are you?" Crescent Knight demanded, staggering forward a little.  
  
"I am the soul of the Black Moon Crystal, Zeptha was such a fool, thinking he could harness my power and the Wiseman was an even bigger fool to think he could keep me from taking over this body" the voice explained.  
  
"You let go of Zeptha now!" Sailor Chell commanded.  
  
"Be gone!" Zeptha yelled, and with a wave of his hand, Sailor Chell went flying into a wall.  
  
"Crescent Moonbeam Strike!" Crescent Knight shouted, but his blast just bounced back and hit him.  
  
"Don't try to stop him, he'll kill you" Charon warned.  
  
"Moon Heart Blast!" Chell cried, but Zeptha allowed it to hit the invisible shield, knowing it had no chance.  
  
"I tire of this" the voice yawned, and started to gather a mass of Negamoon Fire in his hand, he went to throw it, but suddenly his hand stopped and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move it. "What is going on?!" the voice demanded.  
  
"Zeptha's still in there" Sailor Chell thought.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her" Zeptha's eyes returned to normal for a split second before returning to red again.  
  
"You have no say in the matter" came the voice again.  
  
"This is my body!" Zeptha's voice came out this time.  
  
"Surrender you fool, this is my body now, your nothing but a voice" came the Black Moon Crystal's voice again.  
  
"NO! YOU OBEY ME!" Zeptha screamed out, then the ball of Negamoon Fire energy in his hand exploded, the blast radius only stopping inches away from Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight.  
  
Everyone watched in anticipation as the smoke blinded the fate of Zeptha, they were all silent and scared, one of they're most trusted allies was very quickly becoming they're worse enemy. Suddenly the smoke begun to clear, and Zeptha stood there, breathing heavily with cuts and burn marks all over his body. Blood ran from the corners of his eyes, making it look like he was crying blood, fortunately though, his eyes were back to normal. He let out a loud groan, and then fell forward on his knees.  
  
"Zeptha!" Sailor Chell ran over to him, falling to her knees beside him and hugging him. "I thought I had lost you" she sobbed quietly.  
  
"I don't...know how...long I can...hold it off" Zeptha gasped. we...need to...stop... Hecate now." Sailor Chell helped Zeptha stand up with the help of Crescent Knight. "Sorry...about before" he said to Crescent Knight.  
  
"That's ok, I'll just kick your ass later" Crescent Knight shrugged.  
  
"You wish" Zeptha laughed.  
  
"Take this!" Hecate suddenly yelled, sending a big blast of black energy at them.  
  
"NO!" Zeptha yelled, then with a burst of strength, pushed Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight backwards, he held out his hand and lance of Negamoon Fire energy appeared, he grabbed it and threw it into the blast.  
  
The lance ripped through the blast, racing towards the unaware Hecate, suddenly the lance smashed through the blast and hit in the stomach and smashed her into the wall behind her. She let out a scream upon the impact, leaving her breathless. Zeptha smiled before falling forward again, luckily Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight ran forward and pulled him back up before he hit the ground.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold on guys, if we're going to do this, then we should do it now" Zeptha groaned.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"Combine the power of the four crystals" Zeptha replied as they came to a stop in front of the others, who just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "We're going to need you guys to provide cover for us to make sure Nebular and Sol don't try anything, if they can get up" he told the others.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Sailor Mars asked coldly.  
  
"That's up to you to decide, but I want to finish this now before I get taken over again, because then nothing will stop the Black Moon Crystal from taking over my body. So we can either sit around and talk about it and wait for it to happen then you'll have to deal with two people using Black Moon Crystal power, won't that be fun?" Zeptha replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fine" Sailor Mars said, then with the others they surrounded Sailor Chell, Endymion, Zeptha and Princess Serenity who decided to change back to Sailor Moon.  
  
One by one they called out the crystal's and they hovered in front of them, each giving off an aura.  
  
"Stop them!" Sailor Hecate, also having changed back, yelled to Nebular, Centuri, Sol and Hades, but they could barely move let alone stop Sailor Moon, her scouts and the four prince's.  
  
"Black Moon Power!" Zeptha called out, holding his left hand just inches from it while his right hand grabbed the wrist of his left one. His crystal flared to life.  
  
"Moon Heart Crystal Power!" Sailor Chell yelled out next, holding both her hands in front of it as glowed a brilliant pink.  
  
"Golden Crystal Power!" Endymion shouted, his gold crystal glowing brightly.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
"CRYSTAL POWER UNITE!" they all screamed as a beam of light shot out from each crystal, racing forward and combine into on energy beam that raced towards Hecate.  
  
"Black Moon Power!" Sailor Hecate yelled out in alarm, a black beam shooting out just in time to stop start a power struggle, and she was losing already.  
  
The combined energy beam inched it's way closer to Sailor Hecate, her crescent moon flashing rapidly like Sailor Moon, Sailor Chell and Zeptha's crescent moon's.  
  
"Give up Hecate!" Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"Never! I'll never give up!" Hecate snapped and started to walk forward, sweat pouring down her face from the strain of the power she was using, she knew she was getting close to her limit, but she refused to give up. Energy filled the room, startling everyone. Sailor Centuri leaned against the wall, not being able to support herself, silently she prayed that Sailor Moon and the other three would beat Hecate, but another side of her prayed that they didn't kill her.  
  
"Siara, help them" Centuri said quietly.  
  
Suddenly the Black Moon Crystal Sailor Hecate was using shattered and then everything happened in slow motion. First Hecate's face went from strained to horrified and her eyes went lifeless, next the combined blast from the other four crystal's smashed into her and out the other side of her. Went the blast disappeared, there was no wound from where the energy hit her, only black energy rising up out of her body and disappearing, then her knees buckled and she fell backwards, dead.  
  
"Siara!" Sailor Centuri screamed out as soon as she figured out what was going on. She ran to fallen body of Sailor Hecate, tears already streaming down her face.  
  
"No, I weakened her too much" Zeptha thought.  
  
"Siara" Sailor Moon tried to say, but her throat was dry and the word got stuck in her throat. "I killed her" she whispered to herself, her eyes moistening.  
  
Sailor Hecate's body glowed for a second, and then her fuku was replaced by the clothes that Siara had been wearing the day she got turned into Sailor Hecate. Sailor Centuri cradled Siara's head in her lap, brushing the messed up hair out of Siara's eyes, even though it really didn't matter anymore.  
  
"You can't die Siara, I need you too much" Sailor Centuri cried, clutching Siara's body close to her.  
  
"I failed her" came Marco's voice and Centuri looked up to see him standing in front of her. "I ruined her life by reviving her memories, I should never have done it, too any of you. She wasn't ready for what laid head , it's all my fault" Marco said bitterly.  
  
Centuri went to say something, but noticed Sailor Moon walking towards them. "You stay back! You murder!" Centuri snapped, throwing a warning shot at Sailor Moon. "You just stay away!"  
  
"But..." Sailor Moon started, a tear forming in her eye.  
  
"You killed her!" Sailor Centuri accused. "All four of you did! You used an attack that was too powerful! You fools!" Sailor Centuri yelled at them.  
  
Zeptha drew Chell close to him, who was as horrified as anyone by what had just happened, and Centuri's accusations hit them hard, knowing that she was right. Outside it had started raining, and the mansion had started to decay now that Hecate's power was no longer existent, it was of course created from her powers. Rain started to drip down from the roof and it had also been blown in by the wind that had picked up as well, but this all went unnoticed.  
  
"I, didn't mean to" Sailor Moon said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Centuri just glared at Sailor Moon, but looked down at Siara. "I'm sorry Siara, I promised I'd protect you always, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but it wasn't just because you were my princess or my friend. It was because I..." Centuri stopped for a second, losing what she about to say some where in her throat. "...It was because, I loved you Siara" she whispered oh so quietly, she then leant down and kissed Siara on the lips. "At least your free now."  
  
As Sailor Centuri kissed Siara, rain pelted down on her, matting her hair to her forehead and soaking her, then without warning a beam of light shot down and hit Siara's body. Sailor Centuri was thrown clear of Siara's body from the shock wave of the impact, she was quickly up in a crouching position though and watched as the light enveloped Siara's entire body.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" she wondered.  
  
Suddenly the house started to shake and bits of ceiling started to fall down, followed by large piece's of concrete.  
  
"Everyone get out!" Endymion yelled.  
  
Sol slowly crawled his way over to Nebular and Hades, not really realizing how badly Zeptha had beaten him up until he moved. He grabbed Nebular by the arm and Hades by the leg. "I'm not done with you two yet" he growled then he teleported away.  
  
The others all ran out of the house, Centuri though stayed behind and Marco saw this before he left as well. "Come on Centuri, we have to get out before the whole house falls down on top of us!" he shouted over the rumbling and ran back to her.  
  
"No Marco, I have nothing left now that Siara's gone. She was my only reason for living. I didn't think after Rune died, I didn't think I could ever feel again, then I met Siara" Centuri explained softly, sniffing back a tear.  
  
"Centuri, no" Marco said quietly, knowing what she was going to do. "I won't lose both of you."  
  
"I can't live without her Marco, it's better this way, and I'll finally be with my son. Please, this is what I want" she insisted looking at Marco with pleading eyes.  
  
"But Centuri..." Marco started.  
  
"Go Marco, help Sailor Moon to be a better scout, she can benefit from you knowledge, and tell her, I'm sorry" Centuri cut him off.  
  
They stared at each other for a while, Marco's eye's moistening as he was already mourning her loss. After a couple of seconds, without saying anything or looking back, Marco turned and ran out of the collapsing mansion.  
  
"Goodbye Marco, my dear friend" Centuri whispered, then everything went bright white.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Moon)  
  
Sailor Moon stopped and looked back in time to see Marco run out off the house, then a few seconds later, the house collapsed.  
  
"Sailor Centuri!" Nova yelled, and went to run towards the house, but Jupiter grabbed her arm and with the help of Charon, kept her from going back inside, or what was left of the house. "Let me go! We have to help her!" Nova snapped.  
  
"Centuri's gone, Nova" Marco told her.  
  
"No, we can still save her!" Nova insisted.  
  
"She didn't want to be saved Nova" Marco hissed.  
  
"What?" Nova asked, slightly calming down.  
  
"She wanted to die with Siara, so she could be with her and Rune" Marco replied.  
  
"Centuri" Nova fell to her knees, mud splashing up on to her white fuku.  
  
"This is all our fault" Sailor Chell sniffed.  
  
"We didn't know what we were doing" Zeptha agreed, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
They all looked at what remained of the house, but soon it was consumed by a dome of white light, that destroyed everything up to about twenty feet from Sailor Moon and the others. At the center of it was the column of white light that shot down from the sky.  
  
"Look mommy" Callisto said to Jupiter, pointing forward into the light.  
  
Everybody looked to where she was pointing, and saw two figures in the light, making they're to the edge of the white light.  
  
"It can't be" Sailor Moon shook her head. "Nobody could survive that" she added.  
  
Slowly Centuri emerged from inside the light, her only injuries being the ones caused by Zeptha, she looked at them all with a smile on her face, then beside her, Siara walked out and everyone gasped.  
  
"How can this be?" Marco asked, the only words he could get out.  
  
"It wasn't my time" Siara simply said.  
  
Nova ran forward first, hugging both her friends tightly. "Don't you two ever do that to me again. I thought I'd never see you both again" she cried happily.  
  
"I've missed you too Nova" Centuri laughed.  
  
"And I'm sorry I tried to kill you" Siara said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, it was Sailor Hecate that did that" Nova replied.  
  
Siara looked past Nova, and saw Sailor Moon, she got free of Nova's hug and walked forward a bit before stopping again, leaving only ten feet between the girls. Sailor Moon detransformed and they looked directly at one another for the longest time, not knowing what to say, but the silence was killing them, as well as everyone else. There was so much to say, but hardly anyway to say it. Siara soon ended that as within three steps she was hugging Serena tightly, and holding back tears of joy as she hugged her long lost sister.  
  
"Thank you, for freeing me" Siara told her.  
  
"Your not mad that we killed you?" Serena asked in shock.  
  
"Just a little but I'll get over it" Siara laughed.  
  
"How are we going to be able to tell mum and dad?" Serena wondered.  
  
"Where are we going to find the room?" Crescent Knight asked, raising an even better question.  
  
"We'll figure out something" Serena assured them.  
  
"Speaking of which, Sailor Chell you need to unhypontize they're parents first" Luna said.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Sailor Chell admitted.  
  
"Wait a minute, what happened to Sailor Sun?" Sailor Earth asked suddenly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor Sun)  
  
Sailor Sun stood atop the Tokyo tower, looking out over the city with Cleo standing on one below her. Sailor Sun's hair was blow violently in the wind and rain pelted down on her, but neither the wind, nor rain made her budge a muscle.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Cleo asked.  
  
"Tonight, while I was fighting Sol, I started to lose hope that I could help him, but after watching the courage and determination that Sailor Moon and court showed in trying to free Hecate of the Black Moon Crystal, it filled me with a new hope. Maybe I'll be reunited with Sol one day, if I can show the same traits that they showed tonight. I'm just glad that the twins are reunited, they should never have been separated in the first place, and in the end I think it will be them that can deliver the human race from the darkness that threatens to consume it" Sailor Sun explained.  
  
"You know friends are there to help when they're needed most, even if they have to do something they don't want to. Like what Sailor Mars did tonight" Cleo said carefully.  
  
"I know what your getting at Cleo, but I don't want to burden anyone with my troubles, me and Sol wouldn't even be here today if I hadn't stolen that shuttle and fled to the Moon Kingdom. It's my fault he's here so it should be my responsibility to stop him" Sailor Sun replied, then she heard Cleo sigh. "I know you don't like not having anyone to talk with, but it's better this way."  
  
"Is it Sun? Princess Hecate, Serenity and Alexandra use to be your best friends, god you and Alexandra use to tell everyone that you were sisters you were that close and I'm sure if it hadn't been for that Sun symbol on your forehead. They could help you and it's not healthy for you to be by yourself all the time" Cleo insisted.  
  
"Cleo what could it possibly accomplish?" Sun asked.  
  
"Please Sailor Sun, I don't ask much of you, please do this for me" Cleo begged.  
  
"I'll think about it Cleo" Sailor Sun said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
(At The Water Front)  
  
"Why did you want all of us to come here first Zeptha?" Rini asked.  
  
"Because the battle isn't over" Zeptha spoke softly as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"We still haven't got rid of this" Zeptha said, holding his hand out as he revealed the Black Moon Crystal, the one he had brought from the future. It was covered with tiny cracks, proving that Zeptha had come close to using it's full power.  
  
"Why do you still have that?" Siara hissed.  
  
"Why hasn't it disappeared?" Rini asked.  
  
"It must have a power to shield it from changes in the time line" Ken observed.  
  
Zeptha waved a hand out towards the ocean and in front of all of them, opening a portal that showed an alien sun in a galaxy far, far away. Everyone looked on with wondered at the alien galaxy, all except Zeptha who had seen many galaxies.  
  
"Any last words before I send it flying into the sun?" Zeptha asked, and Siara suddenly stepped forward, and took the crystal out of Zeptha's hand.  
  
"Yeah, good riddance!" Siara yelled then with a powerful throw, she sent the evil crystal hurtling through the portal and towards the sun.  
  
Just to be on the safe side, a lance of Negamoon Fire appeared in his hand as he spun around and released the attack, sending it straight after the crystal. As Zeptha closed the portal, they noticed that the sun was starting to rise up over the water, declaring how long they had been out.  
  
"Our parents are going to be freaking out" Serena said.  
  
"I think they'll won't be worried about that when I show up with you" Siara pointed out.  
  
"Well, let's go home then" Serena agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staving" Siara said, her stomach growling loudly.  
  
"Oh no, not another one" Rei groaned.  
  
"Afraid so" Marco shook his head.  
  
"Great, another porker" Luna sighed.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean" both Serena and Siara said at the exact same time.  
  
"That you eat like pig's" Marco and Luna said in unison.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be good" Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
As they all walked off, Zeptha stayed where he was, looking out over the ocean. Something far away called to him, something familiar, something disturbing. Zeptha could sense it coming, coming to Tokyo far away, evil was coming, and Zeptha felt something unusual about it.  
  
"It's not over yet" he said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tsukino Residents)  
  
"Serena where have you been?!" Kenji demanded instantly as his daughter, 'niece' and 'nephew' walked in through the door, the time now being six- o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Do you three have any idea what time it is?! We've been worried sick!" Kathryn joined in before any words came out of Serena's open mouth.  
  
"This is going to be good" Sammy thought to himself with a smile, he had always liked to see his sister get into trouble, and now with both his 'cousins' here to get into trouble as well it was twice as good.  
  
"Well explain yourself" Kenji said again as Serena went to say something, causing a frown of frustration to befall her face.  
  
"I would if you gave me half a chance" she snapped, causing both her parent to look a little shocked. "I was at the air port, I had to wait for someone" she said more calmly.  
  
"Who?" Kathryn asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Well it was meant to be a surprise, for your anniversary and in a few days, but as it's the only way we're going to get out of trouble" Serena explained as she walked out the door and disappeared. A few second later Serena walked back in, and behind her was her black haired double.  
  
"Hi, I'm Siara" Siara said nervously. "Your daughter."  
  
There was a very long and deafening silence as Kenji and Kathryn looked at Siara with shocked expressions, Siara's expression however was one of nervousness and she shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"How?" Kathryn managed to choke out, her mouth going dry.  
  
"Well since I found out about Siara, I had a friend's brother I know do some research for me and he's been trying to track her down ever since, and he finally found her a few days ago. Siara had to get together some money first and she caught the first plane she could, Rini, Tucarius and I have been waiting at the air port all night for her to arrive" Serena lied convincingly, reciting what they had decided to tell they're parents. "We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted it to be a surprise, we didn't mean to worry you" she added a second or two later.  
  
Kathryn collapsed to her knee's, the reality of it just sinking in, her eyes moistening and her hands shaking. She suddenly grabbed Siara and started hugging her tightly, while tears of happiness rolled down her face.  
  
"We thought we had lost you" they're mother sobbed uncontrollably, however Siara was starting to turn blue from lack of air.  
  
"Ack...help me...need...air...Help Serena!" Siara gasped loudly, her face now becoming dark purple as Serena and Tucarius struggled to pry Kathryn's arms from Siara.  
  
Finally they managed to loosen Kathryn's grip enough to allow Siara to breath, the color of her face returning to normal as she took deep breaths.  
  
"I think we should all go sit down and talk shall we?" Serena suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea" Siara agreed, and they're mother nodded.  
  
"We'll make some tea" Rini said as she started pulling her brother towards the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly they all realized the Mr. Tsukino was still frozen in place, with his jaw hanging partially open. "Um, dad?" Sammy waved his hand in front of his father's face, then, after not getting a reaction he pushed his father gently, who fell directly backwards after his eyes rolled up into his head.  
  
"Now that was a tad bit dramatic"  
  
With that Tucarius managed to drag his grandfather into the lounge room with a little help from Sammy, but as they couldn't be bothered to drag him up onto a lounge, they just decided to leave him on the ground. Tucarius then headed into the kitchen while Serena, Siara and Kathryn talked with Sammy listening intently.  
  
"You think things are going to return to normal for awhile now?" Tucarius asked Rini as she started making some hot tea.  
  
"For awhile they will" Luna said as she, Marco, Artemis and Mina jumped up on the table, and looked out towards the lounge room. "But we need to ready for at a moments notice, things aren't over yet" she added seriously.  
  
"Luna's right. Sol, Nebular and Hades are still out there and are probably planning they're next attack right this minute" Marco agreed, then he looked out to the lounge room and smiled. "But at I think those two will be ready to fight at the drop of a pin and no force on earth will be able to stop them."  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Artemis asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just happy that Siara is finally in a place where she belongs, that she's finally found her real family, because as much as she loved her foster family, all she's ever thought about was finding her real family" Marco replied. "At least for awhile things will return to normal and we can relax, without anything to worry about."  
  
"What about me, what are you going to do about me?" Mina asked them.  
  
"We'll think of something" Artemis assured her, licking her behind the ears.  
  
"Good, because I'm starting to loath this form" Mina said. "And stop bathing me Artemis!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry but if you won't bath yourself I will because you look like an alley cat" Artemis said simply, unconcerned with her snappish tone.  
  
"I hate being a cat" Mina grumbled quietly. "I was actually tempted to catch a mouse I saw on the way over here" she said in disgust.  
  
"I prefer rats myself" Marco said. "Bit more fat on them and juicy too" he added, much to the shock of Luna and the disgust of Mina.  
  
"Yeah, I prefer rats too, but mice are good for a snacking while on the run" Artemis agreed.  
  
"True" Marco conceded.  
  
Luna and Mina gave the two of them grossed disgusted looks.  
  
"What?!" Artemis and Marco asked defensively.  
  
"Don't worry Mina, we'll turn you back to normal before your driven to madness like these two idiots" Luna assured her.  
  
"I hope so" Mina cringed at the thought of chowing down on a fat juicy rat.  
  
So as the sun rose up over the ever endangered city of Tokyo, the citizens of the city once again knew how little they came close to being destroyed. They're only indication being that of a show lights from the now destroyed mansion that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and then the big dome of light that had a column of shooting down out of the sky. Unbeknown to the good, and the bad citizens of Tokyo, seven teenage girls and three guys all made they're way home, where they all climbed into bed to catch up on the sleep they had missed out on. Once again the people of Tokyo were given another day, another week, maybe another month of peace, but peace can't last forever.  
  
Next time: It's the end of part one and the beginning of part two as Sol makes his reappearance with Nebular and Hades still at his side. Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts are going to face many hardships in this new battle against evil, but what's this? A new scout? Is she good or evil? Stay Tune For Part 2 And I'll Show You Chapter 23: New Moon Rising 


	23. New Moon Rising

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 23 New Moon Rising  
  
A month had passed since the defeat of Sailor Hecate and the destruction of the Black Moon Crystal and now the girls and the guys were enjoying they're long awaited time off. Things had been busy to say the least around the Tsukino residents with Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino getting things sorted out with social services and Siara's foster parents. Siara had returned to China with Amelia so they could say goodbye to all they're friends and family, spending the last week they had before school started again with them. At the same time, Serena, Rini, Mr. Tsukino and Mrs. Tsukino were busy getting Siara's room ready for her return. Sammy had finally gotten his wish to have his room in the attic so Siara would have his old room. Unfortunately with everything that had been going on, there really hadn't been any contact between the scouts. Rei was catching up on her homework that she had slightly been neglecting due to everything that had been going on with scout business. Amy was still working over time to try and figure out how to activate what they were now calling the Transforming Crystal. Mina had convinced Artemis into teaching her how to do the Luna Cat Transformation, but so far her attempts had been useless, though Artemis did warn her it would take sometime. Lita had been organizing for Sakura to go to school, so she had been busy getting Sakura ready for her first day, which was going to be a week before Lita went back to school so they could get into a routine. As for everyone else? Well they all had they're own things to attend to, while they waited patiently for Sol to rear his ugly head. Zeptha however, had been the most distracted of all of them who being more in tune with the Evil Powers that Be as he referred to them, could sense the appending doom from the evil he felt slowly making it's way to Tokyo.  
  
"I know your out there, I can feel you" Zeptha thought quietly as he looked out over the ocean, standing in the same spot he had the night he hauled the Black Moon Crystal into the alien sun, the same spot he had been coming to every day since that night.  
  
The wind blew gently, and snow fell down from the sky, mounds forming on Zeptha's shoulders and head as he stood there, soon he would like a snow man. This however went unnoticed as he stared out over the icy ocean.  
  
"Prisma said I would find you here" came Rini's voice as she walked up beside him, all bundled up in more then enough winter clothing, with a pink scarf around her neck. She waited for Zeptha to answer her, but he just kept on looking straight ahead. "What's so interesting out there?" she asked curiously, trying to see what it was that he was looking at.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that question" he smiled.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" she asked.  
  
"Just that you're a curious girl is all" he replied.  
  
"So, what were you staring at so intently out there?" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know Rini" he sighed in frustration. "The night we destroyed the Black Moon Crystal and defeated Sailor Hecate, I've been drawn to this one spot. I can sense something coming, something powerful, something evil, but it's far away and is making it's way here slowly" he explained.  
  
"You don't suppose that there's another evil being in another part of the world?" Rini questioned him.  
  
"I don't know, but if it's coming here I wish it would hurry up. I'm bored out of my mind, I need to blow something up" Zeptha told her.  
  
"It is starting to get boring isn't it?" she agreed.  
  
"How are things at your place?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Grandmother is having stress attacks by the minute because she's worried Siara won't want to come back even after Siara assured her that she would be coming back" Rini replied.  
  
"Well it's understandable, I think I would be worrying about that too, I mean come on, your long lost daughter shows up at your front door then says she wants to go home to say goodbye to all her friends. You would be worried that she wouldn't want to come back" Zeptha said.  
  
"I guess your right, everyone in the future is probably thinking we've all decided to stay here forever or something" Rini gave a small but sad laugh.  
  
"I miss the future too Rini, but until we defeat this evil, we can't return" Zeptha said softly, sensing her home sickness.  
  
"I know" Rini nodded. "You want to go ice skating?" she suggested.  
  
"Why not, it beats doing nothing" he agreed, then they started walking off, but suddenly the wind stopped and everything seemed to go dead silent. Zeptha stopped and looked around as the sky begun to darken, the feeling of dread willed his body as a cold shiver ran up his back. "Calm before the storm" he whispered quietly, then as if on cue a giant lightning bolt hit the ground where Zeptha had been standing then a loud clap of thunder, shook the city. "What in the world" Zeptha wondered, his eyes wide with shock and a little fear as rain begun to pour down on them.  
  
"Zeptha what's going on?!" Rini shrieked as lightning started crashing down all around them.  
  
Suddenly a lightning bolt came racing directly at them, Rini let out a scream of fright and closed her eyes waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes slowly and found that the lightning was trying to break through a shield that Zeptha had erected, but the lightning seemed to have a mind of it's own as it didn't disappear, only continued to try and break through to hit Zeptha.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zeptha demanded.  
  
Abruptly the lightning bolts retreated back into the sky, and the clouds broke apart before finally disappearing, leaving both Rini and Zeptha stunned and puzzled.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" Rini asked, her eyes wide with confusion.  
  
"It was trying to get at me" Zeptha whispered, his voice dry, and his face sweating, not realizing until he brought his hand to his head how much of a strain it had been to maintain the shield. "I've lost some of my power" he realized.  
  
"What?! Are you sure?!" Rini asked, concern clear in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but maybe I should get Amy to do a scan just to be sure" Zeptha confirmed, his face pale and his hands shaking a little.  
  
* * *  
  
(At The Temple)  
  
"Why do we always come here when something's wrong?" Zeptha asked. "I mean if it's for privacy there's a dozen other places we could go" he added.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, you like here admit it" Rei said as she brought a tray with herbal tea out and put it on the step next to them.  
  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with coming here" Zeptha said quickly, hoping he hadn't offended her. "Well Amy, have you found anything?"  
  
"Just as you thought Zeptha, you've lost thirty percent of your power" Amy said as she closed her mini computer and stood up. "What do you think caused it?"  
  
"I'm guessing when I destroyed the Black Moon Crystal the link I shared with it was broken, so I lost some abilities and some were heightened, like my abilities to sense evil due to my own Shinto Priest training" Zeptha replied casually.  
  
"So you can use Ofuda's?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
Zeptha held out his hand and a Ofuda appeared out of thin air, then just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared but this time Zeptha made it look like it burst into flames. "Like I said, I'm a Shinto Priest" he simply smiled.  
  
"So what do you think it was today that was trying to kill you Zeptha?" Rini asked, still a little shook up by what happened earlier. "Do you think it was Sol? Or Nebular?"  
  
"Neither, no whoever this was can control the whether better then any demon Sol could call upon or a youma that Nebular could create. This thing was weird, unlike anything I've ever felt before" Zeptha explained, rubbing his temples a little.  
  
"Finally we might start to get a bit more action around here" Rei said, sounding a bit too much like Lita for once when she started cracking her knuckles in anticipation, and she realized it too. "Oh god, I knew Lita's personality was going to start rubbing off on me sooner or later" she sighed and, Rini, Zeptha and Amy laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
(Somewhere Else)  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Sol, when I gave you this mission you said it would be no problem, that you would destroy all the senshi, that everything would be ready by now. So why am I still waiting?" the voice inside the black flame asked.  
  
"It's the senshi master, they're much stronger then I anticipated, plus they have Endymion, Charon, Crescent Knight and this Zeptha on their side" Sol said.  
  
"Your excuses are pathetic Sol! They're bunch of teenage girls!" the voice roared, making Sol almost jump out of his skin.  
  
"I'm sorry master, I will destroy them I promise I just need more time master" Sol replied.  
  
"More time! You have had almost three going on to four months to destroy them you say you need more time! You know the only reason I keep you around is because at the moment I have a use for you, but don't think I won't replace you! Now figure out how to destroy the scouts!" the voice ordered.  
  
"Yes master" Sol bowed as the black flame disappeared, and when it fully had he frowned and gritted his teeth together. "I will make you pay Zeptha for the humiliation you have cast upon me, I will make you all pay" Sol silently vowed.  
  
"Things aren't looking too good for you are they Sol?" came a mocking voice and Sol looked up to see a woman wearing a purple gown, with purple hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Amethyst! What are you doing here!" Sol demanded.  
  
"Just checking up on you, to see how you are after your stunning defeat at Zeptha's hands" she said casually, then smirked.  
  
"One he didn't defeat me, he only won a battle, the war is far from over and second, your not welcome here so get out!" Sol commanded.  
  
"Awe, is yours pride still wounded Sol, though I can understand, what would your father think if he could see you now? I bet he be disgusted to see what his son has become, and all over some little bimbo" she smiled.  
  
"Be gone!" Sol threw a bolt of Solar energy at her, but she teleported to the side, then she turned back and glared at him.  
  
"You had best watch yourself Sol, you never know what's lurking up behind you in the shadows, you might find yourself dead one of these day's if your not careful" Amethyst warned menacingly before disappearing.  
  
"I'll kill you next time Amethyst" Sol thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
(Hong Kong)  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye" Siara said to her foster parents, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You just remember, if you ever need anything all you have to do is ring, and don't be a stranger, you know your welcome here anytime" her foster mother told her as she gave a her tight hug, then she turned to Amelia. "You watch out for her Amelia, ok?"  
  
"Don't I always?" Amelia smiled.  
  
"I'll be ok" Siara assured her.  
  
"You had better be going or your going to miss your plane" her foster father said as he too gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you for everything, and even if you aren't my real mother and father, your still my mum and dad no matter what" Siara told them, wiping a tear away from her eyes.  
  
"Last call for the flight to Tokyo Japan!" the voice over the P.A. said.  
  
"Goodbye" Siara said one last time, before turning with Amelia and heading to the plane.  
  
Once on the plane they took there seats and Siara let the tears she had been holding back flow down her cheeks and Amelia noticed this. "Hey, it's going to be ok Siara, you can always visit them if you want to, it's not goodbye forever" Amelia put an arm around Siara, then handed her a tissue.  
  
"I know, I just feel like I'm never going to see them again" Siara sobbed.  
  
"You will, whenever I come back to visit my family you can come with me to visit yours" Amelia replied.  
  
"I suppose your right Amelia, this just seems to be happening too fast though " Siara said.  
  
"Is happening a bit fast Siara, but you can't change that, no matter how much your going to miss your foster parents, you still can't wait to make a new life for yourself with your real family. I can understand how you feel, but think of all the new friends your going to make and you may even find yourself someone to love" Amelia pointed out.  
  
"Your right, as usual" Siara agreed quietly.  
  
"Um, Siara" Amelia said sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Yes?" Siara asked, looking into her friends eyes.  
  
"Um, it's nothing, don't worry" Amelia shook her head and turned away, leaving Siara confused. "I'll tell you some other time, your not ready to hear what I have to say yet" Amelia thought to herself sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Ice Skating Ring)  
  
"I can't believe you still wanted to come here, I mean after what happened today I thought you would want to try and figure out what it was that attacked you" Rini said.  
  
"Well we're going back to school next week so I figure let's get in as much fun as possible, because soon we're going to have to start worrying about final exams" Zeptha pointed out as he skated slowly next to her.  
  
"And you go back to being Dean again" she said sadly.  
  
"Why are you sad about that?" Zeptha asked in confusion.  
  
"Well now I'm going to have to put up with all those girls chasing after you" Rini pouted.  
  
"Like those ones" Zeptha pointed to the stands where a group of girls stood staring dreamy eyed at him.  
  
"Yes, like them" Rini growled at them, clenching her fist and making the other girls cringe a little, even though they were more then fifty feet away.  
  
"Don't worry about them" Zeptha said as he drew Rini close to him as they skated together. "Because you're the only one that I want" he added as he leant down kissed her, much to the disappointment of the girls on the outside of the ring.  
  
* * *  
  
(In The Forest)  
  
In the forest there was a sudden burst of yellow energy that erupted up into the sky, but it lasted only for a couple of seconds then disappeared, the source was from Mina, who's little cat body floated in the air for a few seconds before floating back to the ground and slumping forward. Artemis quickly went to her side with a concerned look.  
  
"Mina are you ok" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" she said weakly. "I'm just a little tired" she yawned, and tried to stand up, but it took a lot will power. "I feel so drained" she told him, looking at him confusedly.  
  
"You used to much energy, it'll return soon but you just have to give it a few minutes. I warned you that learning how to use the Luna Cat Transformation would tiring, but do you ever listen to me?" Artemis replied with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"I know Artemis, I shouldn't have used so much energy" Mina admitted as she breathed deeply.  
  
"You did better then what Artemis did when he first tried" came Marco's voice, and Mina and Artemis spun around to see the dark blue cat jump down out of a tree.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Didn't he tell you?" Marco smiled.  
  
"I don't think we need to hear this" Artemis said quickly.  
  
"It took him close to ten years before he finally got his focus right to even start channeling energy, then it took him a further fifty years before actually managed to transform. Though he still beat Hades by about, twenty years" Marco said.  
  
"It took you sixty years to transform?!" Mina said in alarm. "How in the world do you expect me to transform?!" she demanded.  
  
"Well like Marco said, you did better then I did on my first try, remember this is your first try. I give you a few weeks before your transforming into a big cat, six months tops" Artemis assured her.  
  
"I agree, you did better then Luna, Star and I, actually you did better then any cat from our generation" Marco agreed, Mina blinked a couple of times as she heard him say that.  
  
"Really?" she asked in a some what shocked sounding voice, and Marco nodded.  
  
"But I think that's because you're a scout Mina, your powers still exist, it's just that you can't use them at the moment but they still continue to aid you" Artemis explained.  
  
"Hmmm" Mina started thinking.  
  
"What?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I was just thinking of something that's all, doesn't matter" she said.  
  
Artemis, Mina and Marco continued to talk, unbeknown to them that they were being watched by a small form in the trees, then suddenly it jumped high into the air, then came crashing down on Mina.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Mina cried out in shock as she was smashed into the ground, her yellow fur now covered in dirt.  
  
Before Artemis or Marco could see what the object was, it launched it's into the air and somersaulted backwards.  
  
"Mina are you ok!" Artemis asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I get the feeling back to my legs" Mina said a little acidly. "What the was that thing?" she asked.  
  
Marco and Artemis looked up to see that standing across from them was a small pinkish gray kitten just a little bit smaller then Mina, and it looked directly at Artemis.  
  
"Papa!" it cried in happiness it's voice proving it to be a girl, and then she ran to a now stunned Artemis who was frozen in place as the kitten started rubbing up against him.  
  
"Artemis, who is this kitten and why did she just call you papa?" Mina growled.  
  
"I...I have no idea who she is, I swear!" Artemis said quickly.  
  
"You betrayed Luna?" Marco said in disbelieve, and anger rising in his voice, as both him and Mina took small steps towards him.  
  
"No! I, I don't know who this cat is!" Artemis said in a panic.  
  
"She has a crescent symbol on her forehead" Mina pointed out. "I can't believe you Artemis, how could you do this to Luna" suddenly Mina's paw lashed out and slapped Artemis across the face, then she turned and ran off.  
  
"Mina wait!" Artemis went to go after her, but Marco let out a menacing growl that stopped him dead in his tracks, then Marco left as well.  
  
"But, I honestly don't know who she is!" Artemis called after them, then he looked down at the kitten. "Who are you?!" he demanded.  
  
"You know my name Papa, it's Diana" the kitten said as if it were the funniest things she had ever heard before.  
  
* * *  
  
(At The Ice Skating Center)  
  
As Rini and Zeptha skated around, above them the air started to swirl around as a portal was opened and out of it came a demon with pale blue skin with tuffs of snow white fur covering parts of it's body. It's face was dog like, making it look a little like a werewolf. It didn't take very long for someone to notice it, and soon, all hell broke loose.  
  
"This is just great, we can't even go ice skating without being attack by these Negafreaks" Rini complained as she grabbed for her broach, but Zeptha's hand stopped her.  
  
"We can't transform with all these people here" he hissed. Zeptha was about to say something else when suddenly a big blast of energy sent him flying into the stands. There was a brilliant flash of white and Zeptha then floated up into the air, his visor down, his cloak flapping in the breeze created by the attack and his sword held at the ready. "Your going to pay for that! Negamoon Fire!" Zeptha yelled, sending a volley of shots flying at the ice demon.  
  
"Pathetic" the demon shook it's head and simply deflected the attack with it's hand, surprising Zeptha, then he once again blasted Zeptha into the ground..  
  
"I might need some back up" Zeptha groaned as he looked at Rini who looked on helplessly.  
  
"I can't" Rini hissed, then pointed to the crowd watching.  
  
"Great" Zeptha sighed, then he looked up just in time to jump away as the demon fired at him again. "Go get the others, I'll hold it off till you get back" he told her as he landed next to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yes, now go!" Zeptha said as he launched himself at the demon again.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Airport)  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait around for Siara's plane? I'm getting tired" Tucarius complained.  
  
"It should be arriving soon Tucarius" Serena assured him. "Do you complain this much in the future?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes" Tucarius said with a smile.  
  
"Your impossible, how do we put up with you?" Serena asked.  
  
"Quite easily really, you and dad always ignore me when I start complaining, so I usually go off and annoy some of the others..." Tucarius suddenly stopped himself when he got the end.  
  
"Some of the others what?" Serena asked curiously, turning to look him straight in the eye.  
  
"Um...I can't tell you that, it would possibly give you something to insult Rei with and that could possibly cause her not to do what it is that she does later on and that could change the timeline and mess things up greatly" Tucarius explained, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Oh tell me please!" Serena begged.  
  
"I can't, as much as it would be fun to see Rei's reaction, I can't tell you without messing up the timeline" Tucarius told her.  
  
"Just a little hint?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Awe, come on please!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"I'm your mother and I'm telling you to tell me" Serena told him with a look of frustration.  
  
"It has to with who she marries" Tucarius replied. "I'm not telling you anymore."  
  
"It's Chad isn't it?" Serena smiled as she saw Tucarius try to avoid eye contact. "Oh my god it is Chad isn't it, I knew she liked him" Serena said triumphantly.  
  
"You can't say a thing to her mum, she'll freak out and she'll convince herself that she doesn't have feeling's for Chad and they'll never get married" Tucarius told her seriously.  
  
"Your no fun, why can't you tell me something won't affect the timeline, something I can use!" Serena demanded.  
  
"Mother, even the smallest thing is important and can have drastic affect on the timeline" Tucarius was starting to stress a little, fearing that his mother wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"Oh stop worrying Tucarius I won't say anything" Serena assured him.  
  
"Good" Tucarius breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"The flight from Honk Kong is now landing" came a voice over the PA system.  
  
"Finally" Tucarius said quietly.  
  
After several minutes the doors opened and people walked down the corridor leading to the plane door, at first Serena and Tucarius thought Siara and Amelia weren't there, but as it turned out they were the last to leave the plane.  
  
"How was your trip back to Honk Kong?" Serena asked immediately.  
  
"Tearful" Siara replied simply.  
  
"Can we get going? I'm hungry" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Oh be quite Tucarius, your starting to sound like a broken record player" Serena scolded him.  
  
Tucarius opened his mouth to say something, but he then saw Rini run through the opened doors and look around frantically for them. "I think we may have some trouble" Tucarius pointed to Rini.  
  
"Let's go see what's wrong" Serena said quickly.  
  
They all walked up to her and when she saw them she had this look of relief on her face.  
  
"QuicZepthneedshelpebecausethisdemonattackedusanditlookstostrongforZepthatob eatbyhimself" Rini said so quickly that they didn't understand one single word.  
  
"Rini slow down and tell us what happened" Serena put her hands on both of Rini's shoulders.  
  
"We were at the ice skating ring when a demon attacked us, and Zeptha isn't strong enough to beat it because he's lost about thirty percent of his powers because he destroyed the Black Moon Crystal" Rini told them.  
  
"I'll go ahead and help him" Tucarius announced.  
  
"We'll come back for our bags" Amelia said.  
  
"What can I do?" Siara asked.  
  
"You can find Luna and Marco and tell them what happened so they can get the others together and meet us at the ice skating ring" Serena told her.  
  
"Alright, I wish I could fight" Siara said sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Ice Skating Ring)  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Zeptha went flying across the inside of the big ice skating center, crashing into a wall and leaving big cracks up the wall. He bruised and bloody all over, and he was struggling to stand up. "This is getting ridiculous" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Are you going to give up now?" asked the ice demon with a smug look on his face as he stared down at Zeptha.  
  
"Never ice flake" Zeptha sneered.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for killing my sister Hydra" the ice demon declared. "I'm the demon ice, the demon Iccura and I will cover you in a blanket of ice!"  
  
"Bring it on snow cone!" Zeptha yelled then jumped at Iccura, swinging his sword, but missed as Iccura disappeared and reappeared behind him to deliver and blow to Zeptha's back. "Owww!" Zeptha smashed into the ground, creating a great hole in the skating ring and creator the size of a skating bowl. "This sucks" Zeptha thought bitterly.  
  
"Your end is now" Iccura smiled triumphantly as he went to fire a ball of ice energy at Zeptha, but suddenly a silver arrow with a white rose shot past the demon, startling him.  
  
"Hold it right there demon scum" came a voice that for once Zeptha was grateful to hear.  
  
Iccura looked around, then stared up at the top of the stands that surrounded the ring. Standing there was Crescent Knight, his bow held in one hand and silver arrow in the other.  
  
"Who are you?" Iccura demanded calmly.  
  
"I'm Crescent Knight, welder of the bow of Artemis and champion of truth and justice and Crystal Tokyo" Crescent Knight announced extravagantly as he started to strike a pose that was all too similar to his mother's. "In the name of the moon and Crystal Tokyo, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you Blizzard Lips."  
  
"Your getting to be as bad as your mother" Zeptha told him as he found the strength to jump out of the creator and land next to his charge. "What took you so long by the way?"  
  
"Would you prefer I let him shot you with that ice energy?" Crescent Knight asked acidly.  
  
"Take this!" Iccura yelled, firing ice energy at them.  
  
Both of them jumped from the stands and cleared the attacks and as they were falling towards the ring, ice skating blades appeared on they're boots, then they landed, Zeptha skating away gracefully, while Crescent Knight fell on his butt immediately.  
  
"Owww!" Crescent Knight cried out as he rubbed his ass, then he tried to stand up, only to fall down again. "Why can't I skate!"  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Zeptha cursed under his breath. "Who's suppose to be rescuing who here?"  
  
Crescent Knight didn't reply, instead he grabbed his bow and arrow. "Silver Flare Arrow!" he yelled, the attack sailing through the air and up to just miss Iccura by an inch. "Moon scraps!"  
  
"Centuri Star Arrow!"  
  
An arrow of pinkish purple light shot down out of no where and ripped through the right shoulder of Iccura, who howled in pain. "Who did that!" he demanded.  
  
"Up here Negatrash!" came Sailor Moon's voice, and when Iccura looked up, he saw Sailor Chell and Sailor Centuri standing next to her.  
  
"Ah Sailor Moon" Iccura hissed.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for truth and love, and justice too and in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" the last part both Chell and Centuri joined in, all three of them striking a pose.  
  
"Oh yeah? Take this moon brat!" Iccura suddenly fired a great beam of ice energy at them, causing them to jump away.  
  
* * * (Meanwhile)  
  
"I have to find Luna and Marco, but where are they?" Siara thought, then she saw that she was running in the direction of the Cherry Hillside Temple. "Wait a minute the temple, of course!"  
  
As she ran up the stairs she saw Luna, Marco, Star and Mina along with all the other scouts as well, the only one that wasn't there was Artemis, which she quickly noticed as odd, she also noticed the look on Luna's face was one of sadness and bitterness.  
  
"Siara? What's wrong?" Marco asked, the first to see her and the panicked look she had.  
  
"There's trouble at the ice skating ring, a demon attacked Rini and Zeptha, Serena, Amelia, Rini and Tucarius are there at the moment because Zeptha wasn't strong enough to take it down himself" Siara explained.  
  
"Let's go them" Lita was the first to stand up and as always started to crack her knuckles.  
  
"Where's Artemis, shouldn't we tell him too?" Siara asked, then she noticed the angry faces on the others.  
  
"We don't need him" Luna said coldly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Outside the Ice Skating Center)  
  
Artemis walked alone along the street, trying to figure out who the pinkish gray kitten was, that had soon ran off soon after Marco and Mina left. That was another worry, he knew they would go straight to Luna and tell them what they thought was going on. Surely she would know that he wouldn't betray her like that, there was no way she would think otherwise. Artemis was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he noticed the police cars, fire trucks and ambulance's that were gather outside the Ice Skating Center, he instantly felt the Negavibes coming from inside and the powers of four scouts. Then he felt a fifth scout and looked up to see Sailor Sun and Cleo the Sun cat jump down from a building and land on top of the I.S.C.  
  
"This isn't good" Artemis concluded.  
  
Artemis quickly ran into the crowd and ran to the entrance, slipping in unnoticed by the emergency crews. He ran down the halls, following the sounds of the explosions and the voices that he recognized as Sailor Moon, Chell, Tucarius, Zeptha and Centuri's. Finally he found the Ice Skating Ring and found Sailor Moon the others that were with her being thrown around like rag dolls.  
  
"Where are the others?!" Artemis wondered in a panicked voice, but his panic's increased when he saw the demon create a big ball of ice energy and aim at Sailor Moon. "No!" Artemis ran at the demon and launched himself of the outside of the skating ring. "Luna Cat Transformation!" he yelled out, and soon he was white panther sized cat.  
  
He flew in front of the attack as the demon threw it, and took the full force of it, sending him flying into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Artemis!" Sailor Moon cried out as he lost his concentration returned to his normal size.  
  
"I'll be ok, just got the wind knocked out of me is all" Artemis assured her as he stood up carefully.  
  
"Where are Luna and the others" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was walking along outside felt the fighting going on in here" Artemis explained. "Where's Sailor Sun, I saw her and Cleo jumped down on top of the building" he added.  
  
"Up here" came Sailor Sun's voice.  
  
They all looked up to see her and the golden cat Cleo standing on a rafter.  
  
"Oh goodie, more fun" Iccura smirked.  
  
"Solar Flare!" Sailor Sun yelled, throwing a handful of energy at the ice demo, and when he realized it was hot energy he quickly backed away with great speed, and turned his back to the others.  
  
"I'm going to attack him" Artemis said, then before Sailor Moon protest, he jumped into the air and dug his claws into the back of the demon.  
  
"Owww!" Iccura cried out in pain and started to try and shake Artemis off, until he finally reached behind him and grabbed Artemis and ripped the white cat from his back. "Be gone cat!" Iccura snarled then threw Artemis in the stands.  
  
"Artemis!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chell both yelled out at the same time.  
  
"Now for you Sailor Moon" Iccura said, somehow forgetting about Sailor Sun. "I will destroy you!"  
  
Iccura held his hands in the air, causing the air around Sailor Moon the swirl with ice energy, then beneath her the ground became liquid and she started to slowly sink into it and she was unable to move.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor Moon screamed in fright.  
  
At the same time, the rest of the scouts ran into the skating ring, and Siara was close behind them, she was the first to see Sailor Moon sinking into the ground and immediately ran to her, almost slipping on the ice twice.  
  
"No Siara!" Marco called out to her.  
  
"Get back Siara!" Sailor Moon told her, as her sister reached out and grabbed Sailor Moon by the wrist and tried to pull her out, but she was being slowly pulled in to as the ground expanded under her feet and turned to liquid too.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chell and Tucarius cried out.  
  
"Siara!" Amelia yelled.  
  
They all watched in horror as the twins were pulled into the liquid ground, none of them being able to get close enough, but that didn't stop Luna and Marco from jumping in after them.  
  
"No! Luna!" Artemis cried out weakly as he struggled to his feet and watched Luna disappear beneath the surface, then the ground sealed up.  
  
"NO!!!" all the scouts cried out.  
  
* * *  
  
(Another Dimension)  
  
Sailor Moon-now Serena-and Siara floated through the endless void, clutching they're guardian cats close to they're naked bodies, slowly they opened they're eyes and looked at each other, though Luna and Marco were still out cold.  
  
"What happened? Where are we?" Siara asked.  
  
"I don't know" Serena said quietly, though she remember the time she was fighting one of Alan and Ann's Cardian's and was sucked into another dimension.  
  
"Are we dead?" Siara asked.  
  
"No, this happened to me once before" Serena told her.  
  
"How did you get out and why are we naked?" Siara asked, finally realizing that they wore no clothing at all.  
  
"Mother found me and gave me a new power up and the Moon Scepter, then she sent me back to earth" Serena explained.  
  
"It's good to see that your memory isn't as bad as what people say my darling daughter" came a calm and gentle voice, that the twins recognized immediately.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" they both gasped.  
  
"You'd think after how many times you've seen me Serena you would get less surprised" Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Well it's still a bit startling, I mean no offense but you are dead" Serena pointed out, trying not to sound rude or insensitive.  
  
"No offense taken Serena" Queen Serenity assured her. "And unfortunately this time Serena I don't have a power up for you" she added.  
  
"Shoot" Serena said quietly.  
  
"I do however have one for you Siara" Queen Serenity said, then with a wave of her hand, a bright light filled they're vision and when it disappeared they were standing among the ruin's of the Moon Kingdom, they were now Princess Serenity and Princess Hecate. Beside them stood Luna and Marco.  
  
"Whoa, where are we?" Hecate asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize your own home Hecate, well your other home, you mostly lived on the dark side of the moon with your father" Queen Serenity said, sounding just a little bitter at the last part.  
  
"You mean this is the Moon Kingdom?" Siara asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course it is Hecate you may not remember it clearly, but this was your home for the first five years of your life" Marco told her.  
  
"That's right Hecate, we couldn't separate you and Princess Serenity when you were babies because you would both scream and cry yourselves silly, or sometimes you would just hold your breath until you turned blue, sometimes purple. Even when we had to separate you two, you both ignored and caused as much trouble as possible for about ten months, now those times were trying" Luna told her, though it was directed both the twins. "I'd take facing Beryl over you two at that age anytime" she added.  
  
"Me too" Queen Serenity agreed with a smile.  
  
"Mum!" the twins said in unison.  
  
"I'm only joking, now as to why a brought you here" Queen Serenity said, then she looked up as a glowing ball of light floated down between them, and stop. "Put out your hand Hecate."  
  
"Ok" Hecate put her right hand out and the small ball of light rested in, then the light died away revealing a darkish silver look alike of the Imperium Silver Crystal. "What is it?" Hecate asked, as she felt the power of it surging into her, then suddenly a broach appeared, concealing half of the crystal in much the same way as her sister's broach.  
  
"This is the Imperium New Moon Silver Crystal, it is the Imperium Silver Crystal's twin. Your father wanted to keep this from you, as he wanted to pollute your mind with the Black Moon Crystal, fortunately I had the utmost faith in your sister to help free you from that evil crystal" Queen Serenity told them.  
  
"Why would father want us to fight each other?" Hecate asked in confusion.  
  
Queen Serenity had a sad, but bitter look on her face, then through clenched teeth she replied. "To see which one of you were stronger, he wanted you two to fight to the death so only one of you would be left and then he would have stolen the survivor's power."  
  
"I don't understand, we're his own daughters, how could he do something like that?" Princess Serenity asked, her own confusion showing, then a better question rose in her mind. "Is he the one pulling Sol's strings?"  
  
"I don't know darling, I'm pretty sure he died a long time ago, but your father is very deceitful. I couldn't even see his true nature until we were locked in marriage" Queen Serenity sighed sadly, a small tear forming in the corner of one of her eyes. "You know that if he is the one behind everything, you'll both have to fight him, and destroy him. You won't be able to heal him because there isn't anything to heal, his soul is pure evil" she told them.  
  
"We have to get back, to stop that demon" Princess Serenity said, wanting to drop the current topic.  
  
"Yes, your friends need your help. Hecate, yell out the word, New Moon Crystal Power" Queen Serenity explained, she then looked down at Marco and Luna. "Keep an eye on them as you always do teach them everything that they need to know and everything I can't, oh and Luna, don't be mad at Artemis when you get back."  
  
"I have every right to be mad at him, I can't believe he'd do this" Luna said, even more bitterly.  
  
"I think your in for a bit of a surprise Luna" Queen Serenity said with a wicked smile, but the twins didn't know what was going on so they looked confused.  
  
"You must go now" Queen Serenity said softly.  
  
"Yes mother" Princess Serenity replied, and the twins started to walk away from her with Luna and Marco next to them, but suddenly Hecate stopped and looked back.  
  
"I have one more question mother. Why can't I remember all the memories I gained when I used the Black Moon Crystal?"  
  
"Because those memories were false, they never really happened and when the Black Moon Crystal's power was vanquished from body, so to were those memories, in time you will remember all you real memories, both of you will" Queen Serenity explained.  
  
Both twins nodded and held they're broaches in the air.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"New Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Then they both said at the same time.  
  
"Double Moon Power!" * * *  
  
(The Skating Ring)  
  
The scouts were scattered all over the place, creators had been created in the walls and floor, part of the roof had been blown away. Zeptha and Crescent Knight were barely standing and Charon and Tuxedo Mask who had only arrived minutes earlier were already in the same condition.  
  
"How can it be so strong?! Why didn't Sol just send this one after us before?" Crescent Knight asked in frustration, and exhaustion.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can take this kind of punishment" Charon agreed as he took deep breaths.  
  
"Go check on Jupiter and Callisto, Charon" Crescent Knight said. "They should be your first priority."  
  
Charon gave him a curious look, but something in Crescent Knight's voice told him that he was right. He jumped over to where Jupiter and Callisto laid, Jupiter being barely conscious and holding Callisto close to her, who had fainted from the exhaustion.  
  
"Are you ok?" Charon asked Jupiter, and she nodded. "What about her" he asked again, brushing Callisto's hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she's just exhausted is all" Jupiter assured him.  
  
"Charon, Jupiter! Watch out!" Crescent Knight yelled out, then they looked up to see Iccura readying himself to fire the same attack that he had used on Sailor Moon.  
  
Crescent Knight raced across the ground, having gotten the hang ice skating and dived towards Charon, Jupiter and Callisto, pushing them out of the way, but at the same time Iccura fired his attack and as Crescent Knight was scrambling to get to his feet he got caught with in the attack, his feet sinking into the ground immediately.  
  
"Ah DAM IT!" Crescent Knight cursed loudly as he struggled to get free, but only succeeded in sinking a little faster.  
  
"Crescent! Don't move!" Zeptha ordered.  
  
"Where the hell am I going to go!" Crescent Knight yelled sarcastically and crossing his arms, now up to his knee's had sunken into the ground.  
  
"Now to finish you off!" Iccura laughed.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight yelled, then without moving he fired the beam from the crescent mark on his forehead and hit the demon in the chest, knocking it backwards.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sailor Chell asked as she got as close as she could without being pulled in too.  
  
"I've been practicing."  
  
"Watch out!" Zeptha yelled, throwing an energy ball in front of a ball of ice energy just as it was a about to hit Chell, then out of no where a small form launched itself at Iccura with great speed and landed on the demon's face, clawing and biting him.  
  
"Huh?" Chell said in confusion, then she realized who the little kitten was.  
  
"It can't be" Crescent Knight said before she could.  
  
"Get off of me!" Iccura roared, then he flung the small kitten down at Rini, who caught the cat. Iccura was now greatly scarred and bleeding.  
  
"Quick get him now while his guard is down" the kitten said.  
  
"Ok" Sailor Chell, she put the kitten down and pulled out her scepter. "Moon Heart Scepter!"  
  
The energy shot out of the scepter and flew at Iccura with killer intent but suddenly he fired a blast of ice energy at the Sailor Chell's attack and sent it flying back at her, blasting her into a wall.  
  
"Sailor Chell!" Crescent Knight, Zeptha and Tuxedo Rose all yelled the same time.  
  
Iccura held his hands in the air, and suddenly a small ball of ice energy appeared, and it started to get bigger and bigger.  
  
"I will destroy all of you for master Sol and restore his honor!" Iccura laughed insanely.  
  
Suddenly two disk's of light shot past Iccura, nicking him across his stomach and back, causing him to howl in pain again, then he followed the direction the disks had come from and his eye widened in fright and surprise.  
  
"Surprised Negatrash?" asked Sailor Moon, who sitting casually in the stands with her black haired double next to her, who was wearing the exact same fuku as her sister. Sailor Moon stood up and so did her sister, and they both jumped down on to the ice, skating blades appearing on the souls of they're knee high boots.  
  
"I destroyed you!" Iccura said, but it came out as a strangled cry.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon, I stand truth and love, and justice too, I'm champion of the moon and defender of all that's pure and I don't like being sucked into other dimension's" Sailor Moon started her pose.  
  
"I'm Sailor New Moon, you may not see me but I'm always there when the moon is dark, I'm the champion of the dark side of the moon and I won't stand to watch you harm the innocent" Sailor New Moon announced, her pose starting the same as Sailor Moon.  
  
"We're the twins of the moon, we'll right wrong's and triumph over evil and in the name of the double moon, that me means you!" they both announced, finishing the pose that was identical.  
  
"I got rid of you once and I'll do it again!" Iccura declared and threw the ball of ice energy at them.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" the twins start skating for dear life as the attack explodes behind them, and everybody watching them suddenly sweat drops.  
  
"Sailor Moon stand fight!" Luna snapped.  
  
"You two Sailor New Moon!" Marco yelled.  
  
"But I don't want to! WAAAH!" the twins started cry loudly.  
  
"Why, do I bother to try?" Luna and Marco said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sailor Moon and New Moon skate past the hole Crescent Knight is sinking into, but they don't notice him in they're mad panic, or the fact that he is now waist deep.  
  
"I'm still waiting!" Crescent Knight yelled.  
  
"Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Chell said, then her tiara flew at the demon, cutting off his left hand.  
  
"Owww! You chopped off my hand!!!" Iccura screamed in agony as clutched the stump that was his hand, suddenly though, ice sealed up the wound, but Iccura was still in agonizing pain. "I will make you pay!"  
  
Suddenly at the same time, both Sailor Moon and Sailor New Moon loss they're balance and fell over, still bawling they're eyes out.  
  
"Princess Hecate!" came Queen Serenity voice, then floating in the hole in the roof the Queen appeared, holding a staff in her hands. "Use this!"  
  
Sailor New Moon watched as Queen Serenity threw her the staff, she jumped up and caught it. At the top of it was a crescent moon, and the bottom of the staff was an orb that Sailor New Moon suspected was meant to represent a full moon.  
  
"Right" Sailor New Moon looked at Iccura and started spin the staff around as she to started to twirl around, spinning the staff above her head and to her side. The crescent moon and the full moon at the top and bottom of the staff started to glow brightly. The air behind Sailor New Moon grew dark and giant ball of yellowish light appeared, then it started to spin and darken, creating the image of the moon going through it's lunar cycle  
  
"What is this?!" Iccura cried in horror.  
  
"Lunar Cycle Elimination!" Sailor New Moon yelled, stopping the staff with the crescent moon pointed at Iccura, and then a yellow energy beam shot out and hit Iccura, shooting through the other side, then his whole body filled with yellow light and disappeared in a great explosion.  
  
"Nice work Sailor New Moon" Marco congratulated her.  
  
"You all seem to have this under control, so I'll be going now" came Sailor Sun's cold voice, then they all watched her jump up through the hole, then they watched Cleo reluctantly follow her, they then shrugged and turned back to the twins.  
  
"If you two had been any longer we would've been toast" Sailor Mars breathed a sigh of relief as everyone carefully got to they're feet, Artemis looked worse then all of them though.  
  
"Luna are you ok?" was his first question, but she ignored him. "Whatever they told you it wasn't true" he insisted.  
  
"Papa" the pinkish gray kitten started rubbing herself against Artemis, much to his despair.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure it wasn't Artemis" Luna said acidly.  
  
Suddenly the pinkish gray kitten seemingly noticed Luna for the first time and ran over to her and started rubbing herself against Luna as well, much to Luna's surprise and everyone else's.  
  
"Mama!" the kitten said with delight in her voice.  
  
"Wha?!" everyone yelled, except for Sailor Chell.  
  
"What did you say?" Luna was barely breathing.  
  
"Mama" the kitten said again.  
  
Then at the same time, both Artemis and Luna saw Sailor Chell trying to keep a straight face through the whole thing.  
  
"Sailor Chell what's going on?!" they demanded.  
  
"Artemis, Luna, allow me to introduce my guardian cat, Diana, your daughter" Sailor Chell told them, then she could barely keep from laughing at the shocked expression's on the cat's face.  
  
"So what haven't you been telling us Luna?" Sailor Mars asked slyly, making Luna blush viciously, then everyone burst into fits of laughter, even Tuxedo Mask who was holding Sailor Moon close to him.  
  
Callisto suddenly woke up and wormed out of her mother's arms, and looked at the one think the other's had forgotten about.  
  
"Um, mommy?" Callisto tugged at Jupiter's arm.  
  
"What is it honey?" Jupiter asked, then she turned around to see what Callisto was looking at, and started laughing even harder, even snorting a little in her sudden out burst of laughter, this of course got the attention of the others, who all turned around and started laughing too.  
  
There in the ground, Crescent Knight head stuck half way out of the ground, his nose just sticking out of the ground, which had now hardened around him with the destruction of Iccura, and he had a look of pure murder on his face, which intensified when everyone, including Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Luna and Artemis started laughing at him.  
  
"Mppphhhhhmpphhhhmmpphhhh!" Crescent Knight started yelling, but his mouth was cover up so they couldn't hear what he was yelling, then they concluded that it was probably better that they didn't know with Callisto being there.  
  
"How do you get yourself into this kind of stuff?" Zeptha shook his head, trying to stop laughing as he stood in front of his almost completely buried charge.  
  
"Mpppppphhhhhhhh!" suddenly Crescent Knight's Moonbeam shot out from his crescent mark and just missed Zeptha by a hair.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later on)  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were from the future Diana?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I don't know" Diana simply replied with total innocents.  
  
"I'm sorry Artemis that I slapped you" Mina said as she hung her head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry too" Luna agreed, though she didn't hang her head in shame.  
  
"You had a right to, I would've over reacted too had it been the other way around.  
  
Serena, Siara and Rini had returned home with Artemis, Luna, Mina, Diana, Marco and then Star showed up not long after they got there.  
  
"It's turning into cat freaking central in this house" Rini said.  
  
"Tell me about it" Serena said dryly.  
  
"So why are you here Diana?" Rini asked finally, going over and sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
"Mama and Papa from the future sent me to watch over you, they told me you had grown bigger but I didn't believe them" Diana explained, as she went over curled up next to Artemis who was lying down on the bed, nobody seemed to notice the faint flicker of jealousy that flashed across Mina's face though. Diana then let out a loud yawn and fell asleep.  
  
"Ok, let's stop worrying about the future that is a thousand years away and start worrying about this demon you fought today, it was much stronger then the others, so that means your all going to have to start training even harder then before" Luna told them.  
  
Siara, Serena and Rini nodded, acknowledging Luna's words, but they all had a grave look on they're face, they now knew things were going to be a lot tougher, which meant they would have to be even tougher.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: As school starts back at Crossroads Jr. High, Zeptha and Rini's relationship will be put to test and Amelia must find away to reveal her true feelings before it's too late. Jennifer starts having weird dreams and Sailor Sun must make some important decision's. In the next chapter Sol must work with Amethyst to collect energy without the scouts finding out, but can they succeed? Will Amelia admit her feeling's for Siara? And if so, can Siara return those feeling's? And what's this? Something's up with Rei, but what is it? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 24: Test's of Love 


	24. Test's of Love

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 24 Test's of Love  
  
The school was busy with students hurrying along the halls, some more reluctant then others, soon the bell went and everyone hurried to class.  
  
"Rini, do you know where Serena is?" Miss. Haruna sighed a little in irritation at the fact that Serena couldn't be on for even the first day back at school.  
  
"Sorry Miss. Haruna, she should be here soon hopefully" Rini replied, though to Haruna she looked like she was hiding something, but Haruna decided to drop it.  
  
Miss. Haruna shook her head and turned to the black board and started writing up information on it, but not soon after the class room door opened and Haruna heard multiple loud gasps and when she turned around she just about choked.  
  
"Serena, what have you done to your hair?!" Molly asked in shock horror.  
  
Rini smiled as Siara was about to answer, but before she could Serena walked in and the gasps this time were even louder, and Miss Haruna went a little pale from shock.  
  
"Hi" Serena said as if everything were normal, then she watched as Miss. Haruna tried to say something but the words kept getting caught in her throat. "Oh, this is Siara, my twin sister" that was enough to make Haruna faint, and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Ok, that was unexpected" Siara said in a slightly concerned voice.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later That Day)  
  
Zeptha, now in the form of Dean was walking down the halls of the school, painfully aware of the fact that he had just about every junior high girl following him.  
  
"Rini will kill them if she sees them" Zeptha figured, but then he had already tried several times to get rid of them when he first arrived at the school and knew there was just no use reasoning with them. "Maybe if I run I'll lose them."  
  
Zeptha started running down the hall and much to his despair and slight irritation, the horde of girls were keeping up with him and he knew he couldn't use his powers to get away or they would see him. Finally he made it outside, with the girls still in tow behind him, finally he sped up to a speed where the girls could barely keep up with him and he ran around the corner, and saw Rini walking towards the usual meeting place under the trees. Sure enough she saw him and was just a little confused when he ran behind her.  
  
"Zeptha what wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Leeches, they're all leeches" Zeptha said between breaths, then the low rumbling filled they're ears, but Zeptha's eyes widened with horror when he realized what it was, and he couldn't believe it.  
  
Rini turned around and saw the horde of girls running towards them, and she realized why Zeptha was acting the way he was.  
  
"Dean have lunch with us" came chorus of female voices, then they all stopped dead in they're attacks when they saw the way Rini was looking at them.  
  
"Back off he's mine!" she growled at them, her eyes like fire burning in they're souls as she took one threatening step towards them and making them back away in fear. Then she let a bark escape her lips and scared the girls into running away like little rabbits. "Isn't there something you can do about them?" Rini asked Zeptha as they continued to walk to the tree line.  
  
"Nope, I've already tried a dozen times from altering little things about my appearance to telling them to leave me alone, but they don't listen" Zeptha said rather defensively as they walked to the tree's where Lita, Serena, Siara, Tucarius, Ken, Amy, Chloe and Alex sat with all the cats sitting on tree out of sight on the branches above Tucarius who as always was laying on the same tree branch.  
  
"Did I or did I not just see Rini scare of a whole horde of psycho girls?" Tucarius asked as they got close enough.  
  
"I was just making sure they know that they have no chance in hell or taking Zeptha away from me, and they had to know that if they were going to try I would have to hurt them" Rini replied simply.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you were a little kid again" Tucarius said.  
  
"And why's that?" Rini asked curiously.  
  
"Because you never use to creep me out like you do now" Tucarius told her, then jumped further up into the tree as she tried to jump up and grab his foot.  
  
"Come back down here and say or are you afraid?" Rini taunted.  
  
"Of course I'm afraid! Why else would I jump here Flamingo Head?!" Tucarius called from the top of the tree, and everyone except Rini started laughing.  
  
"Coward!" Rini accused.  
  
"I know I am" Tucarius replied, only making everyone laugh harder.  
  
"Ok Rini stop scaring your brother" Serena told her.  
  
"Awe, but he started it" Rini complained.  
  
"Then be more mature then his and stop it" Serena suggested.  
  
Rini thought about it for a few seconds and was torn between the what to do, then in defeat she looked up at Tucarius and said. "You win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
"I really don't understand you sometimes Tucarius!" Zeptha called up to Tucarius. "You'll fight a horde of youma's and demon's, granted we have to force you sometimes but your scared of a little girl!" Suddenly Zeptha realized his mistake and turned around in time to see Rini glare at him, then ducked as she went to hit him with her round house kick, but her leg hit the tree instead, though it did not hurt her. Zeptha not waiting for her to attack again, jumped up to the top of tree and sat just below Tucarius.  
  
"Awe, is big bad brave Zeptha afraid of a little girl?" Tucarius mocked him.  
  
"Oh shut up" Zeptha snapped.  
  
"And you call yourselves champions? You two are pathetic" Mina shook her head at them in disgust,  
  
"Oh shut up Mina!" Zeptha and Tucarius yelled at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sol's Hideout)  
  
"How do they keep beating me?" Sol wondered to himself, pacing back and forth as he tried to think of a way to defeat the scouts. "There has to be a way of destroying them, I just have to figure out why they keep beating me, I was sure Iccura would be invincible against them, but he still got defeated and now I have Siara fighting against me! I should've destroyed her when I had the chance."  
  
"Don't tell me your still stressing over your recent failure?" came Amethyst's voice that made Sol clench his fists tightly, so tightly that he was close to drawing blood.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone Amethyst, go back to what ever freak show you came from" Sol hissed.  
  
"Oh don't be rude, I only dropped in to see how you were" Amethyst said casually as she appeared a few feet away from him.  
  
"You came to gloat at me" Sol corrected her.  
  
"Would I do that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes you would do that" Sol accused as he seriously thinking about drawing his sword and running her through.  
  
"Stop bickering you two" came the voice inside the flame as it appeared in mid air, causing both Sol and Amethyst to stop and turn they're attention to it.  
  
"Master" they both said unison.  
  
"Why Sol did you send a demon out to destroy the scouts when you know I wanted you to send out a Youma or something that could steal energy? Are deaf or just stupid?" the voice asked in anger.  
  
"Sir, I thought Iccura would succeed in destroying the scouts and if he had been able to, nobody could have stopped us from stealing all the energy in the world" Sol replied.  
  
"Wrong Sol, I know for a fact that there are almost six or seven scouts on this planet just waiting to have their power reawaken if they were needed. I know that two of those six or seven have already had they're powers awaken so Sol, there is always someone out there that you will have to fight" the voice explained angrily.  
  
"With all due respect Master I believe that what Sol did was the right thing to do, had that Sailor New Moon not shown up, there would have only been a Sailor Moon, Sailor New Moon and these other that you speak of to fight and by the time that these other would have found the twins, we would have gathered more then enough energy" Amethyst said, surprising Sol.  
  
"You do, do you? Well then you two won't have any problems working together to collect energy" the master announced, then disappeared, leaving both Amethyst and Sol aghast.  
  
"Well it looks like you two are going to have a lot of time to get over this little personal war you have going between you" Sailor Nebular said, then both Amethyst and Sol turned around and sent her flying backwards into a cave wall with an invisible force.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Rei sat at the lunch table alone as she always did unless she was organizing or helping to organize school events, those were the only times mostly that she had other students talk to her.  
  
"Why so glum Pyro?" Jennifer asked as she sat down across from Rei and started eating her lunch.  
  
"Don't call me that" Rei hissed.  
  
"Why? It suits you so well. I mean you've got such a fiery personality" Jennifer teased.  
  
"And you've got such a bad sense of humor" Rei replied coldly.  
  
"Calm down Rei, I'm only joking, you really need to learn how to relax" Jennifer told her.  
  
"What do you want Jennifer?" Rei asked dryly.  
  
"Well I saw that you were sitting here all by yourself and I couldn't very well let my baby sister sit all by herself could I? What kind of big sister would I be then?" Jennifer said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I don't need you to keep me company Jennifer, I survived this long without you here to help and I'm pretty sure I can keep surviving by myself" Rei said with noticeable irritation in her voice. Rei was about to get up and leave, but stopped when she noticed that Jennifer was looking at something on the table with a shocked look on her face. Rei then looked down and stifled a loud gasp as she saw what was wrong, because where her rested on the table, smoke had started to rise up and when she snatched her hand away, her hand print had been burnt into the table and the amber was still glowing brightly.  
  
"Rei, what did you do?" Jennifer asked, worried about her sister, who looked like she was read to have a panic attack.  
  
"I...I...d...don't...know" Rei stammered in panic.  
  
Jennifer quickly grabbed her bag gently grabbed Rei around her forearm and quickly led her out of the lunch room before anyone notice the smoke rising from the spot on the table. Jennifer took Rei into a bathroom and motioned for to be quiet while she checked to see if anyone was behind the closed cubicles. When she was sure there was no one there she turned back to her sister who was looking at her hands in fright.  
  
"Rei, are you ok?" Jennifer asked in concern.  
  
"What's happening to me Jennifer?" Rei asked her, as if she knew the answer.  
  
"I don't know Rei, I don't think these are Shinto powers, maybe it has something to do with you being Sailor Mars" Jennifer suggested.  
  
"What if I hurt someone?" Rei was terrified by the thought of hurting someone if all she had to do was touch them. Suddenly her hands started to glow and it started to get so hot that both Rei and Jennifer were sweating, only Jennifer was also starting to get a little dizzy. "I can't control it!" Rei cried.  
  
"Yes you can Rei, you're a Shinto priestess and the sailor scout of fire, this is your element, you have the will power to stop it do you understand me? Just focus like grandpa taught us" Jennifer told her.  
  
"I can't" Rei insisted, then suddenly Jennifer frowned and the sound of skin smacking skin filled the air as Jennifer slapped Rei across the face. "Hey!"  
  
"Rei calm down and focus!" Jennifer snapped, grabbing Rei by the shoulders.  
  
Rei still shocked by what her sister just did could only nod, and closed her eyes as she concentrated on stopping the heat coming from her hands and slowly but surely the heat started to go down in the room and the glow dissipate from her hands. By the time she was done she was sweating a little from the strain of concentrating so hard.  
  
"See Rei, I told yah you could do it" Jennifer congratulated her.  
  
"I don't want you telling anyone about this" Rei said suddenly, breathing a little heavily.  
  
"But Rei this is important, shouldn't your friends know? And I think we should tell grandpa as well" Jennifer insisted.  
  
"No, like you said this isn't a Shinto priestess power so it doesn't concern grandpa and if it has anything to with being a scout then I'll be the one to decide whether or not to tell my friends" Rei explained.  
  
"I said I don't know if it's a Shinto power Rei, this could be serious, what if you lose control of it next time and someone gets hurt?" Jennifer argued with her.  
  
"This isn't your problem so stay out of it!" Rei snapped, then stormed out of the bathroom leaving Jennifer confused and worried and with a big decision to make. Keep her sisters confidence and not tell anyone or tell someone and betray her sister.  
  
"Damn you Rei!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore, she barely listen to me" Cleo said sadly and shoulders slumped. "I'm not suited for this job your majesties, all your daughter can think of is freeing Sol, but he is beyond our help, there's nothing left of his mind."  
  
"Cleo, you are a good advisor and guardian to Princess Apolla don't ever doubt yourself " came a soft and calm female voice from one of the two golden lights in front of the small cat.  
  
"I just feel like I'm letting Apolla down by not being able to convince her to join the sailor scouts" Cleo replied.  
  
"Continue to try Cleo, we have the utmost confidence in you and would not have given you this assignment had we felt otherwise" a male voice told her. "We will deal with our son when the time is right."  
  
"Yes your majesties" Cleo inclined her head and the two golden lights disappeared in a flash of light that, had Cleo not been a cat of sun would've been blinded by.  
  
"Cleo! Who are you talking to?" came the voice from the kitchen.  
  
"No one princess" Cleo said sadly. "No one you would remember anyway" she added in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Amelia sat at the table in her one bedroom apartment that was, all alone tired from her first day at a new high school, at which she had already made a few friends, two of which were called Haruka and Michiru. She didn't know what it was about those two, but there was definitely something about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Oh it was obvious that those two were in love. Despite the fact that she had made a few friends, Amelia had mostly thought about Siara all day and wondered how she went on her first day at Crossroad's.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell her?" Marco had crept in through the window so quietly that he scared the bejesus out of Amelia, who almost spilt her drink in the process.  
  
"Marco! What are you doing here!?" Amelia said in half shock, half surprise and half anger.  
  
"Though I would stop by to see how you were and how your day went, you are after all one of my charges Amelia" Marco said, smiling at the mixed expressions on Amelia's face. "So, when are you going to tell Siara?"  
  
"Tell her what?" Amelia asked, trying to sound like she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Come, come now Amelia my dear you don't have to keep things from me, besides everyone except Siara knows anyway" Marco told her. "Keeping your feeling, especially feelings like these bottled up inside isn't going to help you. I know you love Siara, so why can't you tell her?"  
  
"It's not as simple as you think Marco" Amelia sighed deeply. "I can't just blurt my feeling's out because she might not feel the same way, then I lose a good friend. Second, I don't think now is the right time, I mean Siara is still getting settled in at her new home, with her real parents and I don't think she needs the added stress. Third I don't want her to have to feel embarrassed or awkward about having that kind of talk with her parents that she hardly knows yet. I'm only trying to spare Siara Marco, she doesn't need this" Amelia explained.  
  
"Even though it's tearing you up inside everyday?" Marco pointed out.  
  
"That's right Marco, my feeling are not important at the moment, Siara's are, she's going through a odd time at the moment, readjusting to school life, getting to know her real parents and brother and sister and I'm not going to make things more difficult for her with my feelings" Amelia insisted.  
  
"Siara is a lot stronger then that Amelia and you know it. Look I'm only trying to help but if you want me to drop it I will and I'll remind the others not to say anything until you've told Siara yourself, but I'm urging you Amelia to tell her, before she finds someone else" Marco said to her, then he left as silently as he had arrived.  
  
"I know Marco" Amelia thought sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Elementary School)  
  
Sakura waited patiently on the steps of the elementary school, waiting for her mother who had to walk from one end of town to the other to get to Sakura's school. Sakura enjoyed school, as she could now hang around kids her own age, but the only problem was, she hadn't made any friends yet, in fact not very many of them like her at all and she couldn't understand why. As far as she knew she had done nothing to make them not like her, though she hadn't done anything to make them like her either. Sakura let out a long and sad sigh, as she tortured herself with questions for which she had yet to find the answers for.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura's head popped up and saw her mother walking towards her.  
  
"Mommy!" Sakura cried, she was up and running towards Lita in an instant, when she got to Lita she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" Lita asked her as she picked her up.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a few seconds. "Un huh" she nodded, deciding that she wouldn't bother her mother until she really needed too.  
  
"What you say we go get some ice cream?" Lita suggested.  
  
"That's sounds good" Sakura agreed happily, and all her troubles left her, until the next day that is, but unaware to her, Lita had sensed her hesitation at her previous question and her keen senses told her something was wrong, that she would later ask Sakura about.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
"Sol let me handle this one, I'll show how it's truly done" Amethyst said in a superior tone that made Sol clench his fist as his blood boiled and rage raised. "I've been doing this a lot longer then you and my Crystallites have destroyed whole dimensions, they will succeed where your demons have failed."  
  
"Um, I may..." Nebular started.  
  
"Amethyst you know nothing about these scouts, you Crystallites will fail as soon as they start absorbing energy because the scouts will destroy them in a second. We need to destroy them first" Sol told her through clenched teeth.  
  
"If you would just...." once again Nebular was cut off.  
  
"The Master wants us to collect energy first you moron! He needs energy in order to destroy the scouts, or haven't you figured that out yet?" Amethyst snapped.  
  
"If you would both shut up and let me talk, I may have a way of making both your plans work!" Nebular suddenly yelled at them, making them both stop and look at her, then they waited for her to explain. "Amethyst, you want to collect energy but like Sol said, your Crystallite will be stopped by the scouts before it can get sufficient amount back to us. Sol you want to destroy the scouts but you can't because you will be disobeying a direct order from the Master so your both stuck at the moment."  
  
"Where have you been then? We already figured that out, now we just have to settle which plan we're going to go with" Hades said sarcastically, laying lazily on a large flat boulder with one leg hanging off the side and his tail off the other end.  
  
"Hades shut up and let me finish" Nebular scolded him.  
  
"Well go on then" Amethyst said.  
  
"Go with both plans" Nebular simply said, then got confused looks from Sol and Amethyst. "Jesus you two are dense. Sol, your demon will cause a distraction some where else so the scouts will go after it, when they've done that, Amethyst's Crystallite will go some place where there's lots of energy, like the amusement park will take only the excess energy that isn't been used at first, and if the scouts destroy Sol's demon before your Crystallite can steal more energy, then it will leave the scouts confused. You see if you take the excess energy first, then it won't appear that anyone's had they're energy stolen at all, they'll just feel really tired and want to sleep, the symptoms of having too much fun. The scouts won't figure out what's happened if they're attention is focused on destroying the Demon and to hold the scouts off longer I can send out a Youma to support the Demon" Nebular explained.  
  
It took a few seconds for the plan to sink into the minds of Amethyst and Sol, but when it did they both looked a little embarrassed at the fact that they hadn't thought of it first.  
  
"I think that is a great idea" Amethyst said.  
  
"I know" Nebular agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Chloe have you notice Sakura acting a little strangely lately?" Lita asked.  
  
Chloe thought for a few a seconds. "No, why do you ask?" Chloe replied.  
  
"Today when I picked her up at her school she was sitting on the steps and she looked deep in thought and looked a little depressed as well, then when I asked her how her day went, she hesitated, then told me that it went good, but I sensed that it didn't go all that well" Lita said.  
  
"This is the first time she's ever been in school Lita, maybe she's just adjusting, we all remember what it's like on your very first few weeks in school. We're all nervous and quiet, then after the first month or so, everything's normal" Chloe assured her. "You have to remember, Sakura isn't like most kids, she very smart for her age, but she's also very shy around people she doesn't know, maybe she's just having difficulty making friends is all."  
  
"I hope they haven't been giving her a hard time" Lita thought out loud in a worried voice.  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that she wouldn't stand for that Lita" Chloe laughed softly. "From what I remember of past lives, Callisto didn't exactly take to being called names by others her own age, and sometimes the results being Callisto getting a scolding from you about beating up people weaker then her" Chloe explained.  
  
"Oh god I hope she doesn't start any fights" Lita said with a whole lot of new worries flooding her mind.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything" Chloe sighed to herself.  
  
Suddenly they're communicators started going off, and when they opened them, Luna's face was staring at them.  
  
"Hurry, there's a Demon attacking Tokyo tower, it's trapped a bunch tourist up the top" Luna told them.  
  
"We're on our way" Lita said, switching off the communicator. "Sakura!" Lita called.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tokyo Tower)  
  
The Demon that was attacking the tower was humanoid in shape, but all down it's arms were spikes, and it's hands ended in five deadly claws, while it's feet were almost canine like, except its clawed feet looked even more dangerous. Down it's spine were spikes as well, the also lined it's long thick tail, that swayed back and forth. It's mouth was lined with needle sharp teeth and its eyes were small and glowed crimson red.  
  
"Pathetic humans" it laughed as it threw another energy ball at the Tokyo tower, damaging it a little bit more.  
  
Screams came from the look out part of the tower as it started to rock back and forth.  
  
"Hey, Demon scum" came a voice from above and the Demon looked up to see Sailor Sun standing on top of the tower.  
  
"Sailor Sun, your not exactly the one I was expecting to show up, but I'll destroy you anyway" the Demon declared as if he had already won.  
  
"Bring it on and see how well you fair" Sailor Sun taunted, causing the Demon to be taken back by her bravery.  
  
"I'll tear you apart, bit by bit! I'm Rofel, the Demon of air, brother of Drakken ! I'll show my power and you will cringe!" Rofel announced.  
  
"Are you quite done yet?" Sailor Sun asked dryly, then without warning she launched herself at Rofel, her golden pony tail flapping behind her as she gathered a ball of Solar energy into her hands and yelled out. "Solar Flare!"  
  
Rofel unable to get out of the way, so instead he braces himself for the impact as Sailor Sun slams the ball of solar energy into Rofel's stomach, but the attack barely fazes him, much to Sailor Sun's surprise, who he punches in the face and then swings her around by her leg, before letting go of her. She flew through the air and slammed straight into a building, breaking apart the ground and creating a crater as she cried out in pain.  
  
"Maybe taunting him wasn't such a good idea" Sun thought to herself, then she looked up to see a green energy ball coming at her, then suddenly pinkish purple black energy ball crashed into it and stopped it.  
  
"So the others arrive?" Rofel said as he looked around then, he saw Zeptha, Sailor Chell and Crescent Knight standing on the building next to the one Sailor Sun had fallen on. "What only three?"  
  
"Try again Negatrash!" Rofel spun around to see the other sailor scouts standing on the building behind him.  
  
"Sailor scouts, so nice of you to join me, now prepare to die!" Rofel yelled, then he brought up strong winds that sent Sailor Moon, Sailor New Moon and some of the other flying backwards.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Sailor Callisto lost her grip on the side on the building and was blasted backwards, and almost went straight off the edge, but Sailor New Moon caught her used her own body to keep the gusts of wind from her.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I can't keep this up, those gusts of wind are too strong" Sailor New Moon told her sister in an alarmed voice.  
  
"Silver Flare Arrow!" they heard Crescent Knight yell.  
  
A silver streak of light shout through the air, and Rofel turned around just in time to see the light and moved quickly out of the way.  
  
"Take this you annoying pest!" Rofel screeched, then with a wave of his hand, a hurricane like wind blasted Crescent Knight into the air, and sent him flying a few blocks away.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!"  
  
"Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
Zeptha and Chell's attacks flew at the Demon with tremendous speed, giving him no time to move, and very little time to brace him, because as he just managed to move out of the way of Chell's tiara, he flew straight into Zeptha's attack.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Rofel screamed in pain as his arms and mid section became badly burnt. "I'll make both of you pay for that!"  
  
The wind started to pick up and Rofel started to spin around rapidly, until he had created a very big tornado, that was pulling everything towards it, including cars and trucks.  
  
"Centuri Star Arrow!" "Callisto Water Dragon!" "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Nova Fire!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" "Earthquake Smash!" "Solar Lance!" "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
All the attacks flew at the tornado, but the great swirling wind just absorbed all of the attacks, then it threw them all back at the scouts, blasting apart the building they had been standing on. While the others, including Sailor New Moon jumped to another building, Sailor Moon tripped and fell off the side of the collapsing building.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor Moon screamed as she fell, closing her eyes, then suddenly she felt someone catch her, when she opened her eyes she saw Tuxedo Mask holding her.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked.  
  
"Always" she said as she hugged him. They landed and with a powerful jump, Tuxedo Mask jumped up on to the building the others had jumped to, then let Sailor Moon down. "We have to stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"How are we suppose to do that? We can't even get close to him" Sailor New Moon.  
  
Zeptha teleported over to the others with Chell holding on to him.  
  
"Any of you got a plan?" Zeptha asked, having to raise his voice over the howling wind.  
  
"Nope" Sailor Jupiter shook her head.  
  
Zeptha looked at the tornado and touched a hidden on the side of his visor, then he turned back to the others and looked directly at Mars.  
  
"I'm going to need your help" he said with a grin, then grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Wait!" Mars cried in surprise, but it was too late, Zeptha had teleported away with her. They both appeared a second later inside the tornado, much to Mars surprise. "What the hell are you doing?!" Mars cried in a little bit of a panic.  
  
"Remember hot air rises, so will fire, so I want you to focus all your energy at him, and the attack will hit him full force, which will give Sailor Moon, or Sailor New Moon, or Sailor Chell the time to destroy him for good" Zeptha explained, as he kept them anchored down with his powers, but it was starting to put a strain on him. "Quick Sailor Mars, I don't know how much longer I can keep us down."  
  
"Alright" Sailor Mars nodded, as she closed her eyes, she started to relax herself as she focused all of her power into her hands. Suddenly she could feel the heat swirling around her as it moved into her hands, when she opened her eyes, she saw the great ball of fire energy in her hands, and she could feel the intense heat. She started to wonder if what had happened earlier when she was at school was increasing her powers or something. "Maybe I should talk to Luna about it?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Mars, throw the god dam thing!" Zeptha snapped as he fell to one knee, his face red from keeping the shield up.  
  
"Sorry!" Mars said quickly, "Mars Fire Ignite!" she yelled, pushing the ball up and was amazed at how quickly the thing raced at the demon.  
  
"What?" Rofel looked down, but it was too late. "NO!" he roared as the giant fire ball engulfed him and he took the attack full force, but even as the fire cleared from his now extremely burnt and almost unrecognizable body, he still clearly had enough fight in him that would make it hard to finish him off for good. The good thing though was the fact that he had lost his control on the tornado was lost and it disappeared. "Look what you've done to me! I'll kill you Sailor Mars!" Rofel screamed and started flying down at Sailor Mars.  
  
Zeptha launched himself at Rofel and they met half way, Zeptha's sword sinking deep into Rofel's chest and coming out between his shoulder blades, he let out a howl of pain. Zeptha kicked the demon backwards, sending it and his sword flying up into the air, then behind Rofel, Zeptha saw Crescent Knight falling out of the sky, and dozen or so arrows that ripped through the demon. Crescent Knight pulled out his Moon Dagger-that was really more of a saber then a dagger-as he put his bow back on his back. He raised the sword above his head and as he landed on Rofel's back, he pushed his sword in between Rofel's shoulder blades next to Zeptha's sword, sending the demon and his sword crashing into the ground with a sickening crunch as he jumped away.  
  
"Take that you Negafreak!" Crescent Knight hissed as he landed next to Zeptha.  
  
Zeptha looked up at the others and gave them the signal to finish him off. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
"Moon Heart Scepter Blast!"  
  
"Luna Cycle Elimination!"  
  
All three attacks raced down from the building, hitting the demon and vaporizing him in a mighty blast that was so bright that it hurt to look at it.  
  
"Well that was a fun little battle wasn't it?" Crescent Knight said sarcastically.  
  
"So where did you land?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"On a car and my back is absolutely killing me, the force of the impact crushed the whole top of the car" Crescent Knight said.  
  
"And why did it take you so long to get back?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Because I had to cut the top of the car off so I get the couple that were making out in the car out of it" Crescent Knight said quietly, but Zeptha started laughing loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sol and Nebular's hideout)  
  
"Brilliant plan Nebular, it worked perfectly" Amethyst smiled at the large ball of energy that they all stood around.  
  
"I told you it would work, I always was the smart one of Queen Serenity's scouts, that's why she wanted me to be one of Hecate's scouts" Nebular said smugly.  
  
"That and there was no one else" Sol added.  
  
"Oh there was someone else, but she was off doing what she thought was more important" Nebular explained.  
  
"Who was it?" Sol asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, she's long dead now" Nebular said with a little smile. "I should know, I killed her before I went off to face Jupiter."  
  
"Who didn't you kill?" Sol rolled his eyes.  
  
"She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, she found out that I was helping Queen Metallia and was going to tell Queen Serenity, I had no choice" Nebular told him.  
  
"Who cares?" Amethyst pointed out. "We have the energy the Master wants."  
  
Then as if on cue, the big black fire appeared in front of them all, and they all bowed respectfully, except for Hades who was snoring away on his favorite boulder.  
  
"Have you collected any energy yet?" the Master demanded.  
  
"Yes Master, we have collected a lot of energy" Sol said with a smile, then they stepped to the side to reveal the great ball of glowing energy.  
  
"Very good. How did you collect this much energy without the scouts knowing?" he said.  
  
"Nebular came up with the idea of sending a Demon out to distract the scouts, possibly even destroy them, while one of Amethyst's Crystallites stole the energy from everyone at the amusement park" Sol replied.  
  
"Good, I'll expect this much next time as well" the Master said, then with the ball of energy, the black fire disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
As Serena, Siara and Tucarius, who were up earlier because of Rini, were all eating they're breakfast, a special news report came on the tv, one that showed a heap of people collapsed on the ground of the amusement park.  
  
"Tucarius could you turn that up?" Serena asked.  
  
Tucarius turned the volume up and they could hear what was being said.  
  
"Early this morning, police arrived at the amusement park to find everybody inside the grounds, unconscious, all the park goers have been taken to the hospital, but all we've been able to find out is that they suffered from an extreme loss of energy and due to coldness of the night, a lot of the younger ones there have been admitted to the hospital in series conditions" the reporter announced.  
  
The four of them sat there with they're mouths hanging open a little, and the only sound being that of they're breathing as they realized what happened the night before.  
  
"They tricked us" Tucarius said quietly. "While we were fighting that Demon, there was another one, or a Youma stealing energy from those people."  
  
"We need to tell the others" Rini said.  
  
"I can't believe it" Serena said.  
  
"They actually managed to steal some energy for once" Siara said in disbelieve.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Rei laid sleeping in her bed, tired from the energy she had used up in the fight with the demon, but suddenly something did wake her. The distinct smell of smoke made her eyes open and she sat straight up to see the bottom half of her blanket on fire.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Rei screamed in fright, pushing the blanket away quickly with her feet, then she grabbed her pillow and started to smother the fire, the smell of smoke now stung her nostrils.  
  
"Rei are you ok?!" Chad asked as he came running to her door, pulling it open without thinking.  
  
Rei then remembered she was still in her nighty, that was drenched with sweat from the heat of the fire, making it partially see through.  
  
"Chad you BAKA!" Rei screamed in anger and slight embarrassment as she threw the pillow at him full force, knocking him backwards and on to the ground in the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, I heard you scream and I thought something was wrong!" Chad tried to explained.  
  
"I've told you to never come into my room without asking!" Rei continued to yell as she covered herself with the sheets of her bed.  
  
"What's all this?" came Jennifer's voice as she stepped into view. "What were you two up to?" Jennifer asked slyly.  
  
"We weren't up to anything" Rei growled threateningly, trying desperately to conceal her blushing cheeks, then gestured to the smoldering blanket.  
  
"Chad I suggest you get out of here before she smacks you into the next century" Jennifer suggested calmly.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Chad was up and running like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You really should give him a break you know Rei" Jennifer sighed, as she stepped in closed the door behind her. "You know you probably just gave him the biggest thrill in he's had in a long time" Jennifer smiled, causing Rei's ears to turn pink with embarrassment, causing Jennifer to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny Jennifer!" Rei snapped. "It happened again. My blanket caught fire."  
  
This caused Jennifer to go quiet and her expression turn serious.  
  
"Rei you have to tell Grandpa about this" she said seriously.  
  
"No! What if it has to do with me being a sailor scout, I can't tell Grandpa about that" Rei replied.  
  
"But what if it has to do with your Shinto powers and Grandpa can help you? Do you really want to burn the temple down?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"No, I'm not telling him, and neither are you Jennifer. I'm begging you not to tell him" Rei said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Rei, if this happens again, I'm going to have to tell him" Jennifer told her after a minute or two of thinking it through.  
  
"Thank you Jennifer" Rei said. "Now if you could please get out, I need to get ready for school."  
  
"God I hope I won't regret this" Jennifer thought as she stepped out of Rei's room and leant slightly against the wall and sighed, then she walked down the hall.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: Rei starts having weird dreams that may or may not hold the key to her new powers and Amelia makes her decision, but which will it be? Can Nebular's plan work again? Or will she have to be a bit more tricky? Who was this other scout that Nebular killed? Will Sakura admit her little problem to Lita? In the next chapter somebody is fatally hurt, but who is it? And will they survive? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 25: Decision and, Trickery Pt1 


	25. Decisions and Trickery Pt 1

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 25 Decisions and Trickery Pt 1  
  
"I can't believe they tricked us like that" Lita said bitterly.  
  
"I'm actually surprised they hadn't done this before" Luna admitted.  
  
It was the after noon after they're fight against Rofel, and of course they were all gathered at the temple, most of them like Lita were a tad bit bitter about being tricked, while the rest of them were still getting over the shock of finally being beaten by the enemy, in a way. The only ones that weren't there were Ken and Darien.  
  
"Well you have to look at the big picture though girls" Artemis started, and got a slight glare from Tucarius and Zeptha. "And guys. Even though they got all that energy, it was better then letting those people trapped in Tokyo Tower die" Artemis finished.  
  
"I guess you have a point, but it's still annoying to think that they got the better of us this time" Lita admitted.  
  
"The first thing we taught you was to never underestimate, or overestimate your enemy, I guess you all got use to winning somewhere along the line that you forgot that" Luna pointed out, and everybody nodded.  
  
"If they do this again, then we're going to have to split up into two groups, that's going to make it a bit harder I think" Rei said.  
  
"We can handle it, we have three scouts here that have the power to vanquish Demons, Youma's, and what ever else Sol and Nebular want to throw at us" Zeptha said.  
  
"What about you? You can kill them as well" Tucarius pointed out.  
  
"Um, no I can't, not anymore at least" Zeptha said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tucarius asked.  
  
Zeptha sighed. "When I destroyed the Black Moon Crystal, I destroyed what was is Amy? About thirty percent of my power" Zeptha explained. "That's why I couldn't beat Iccura or Rofel, that's why they Iccura beat me around so badly last week."  
  
"Zeptha, why didn't you tell us?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because It wasn't important, I still have enough power to protect you all, just not for long periods of time, what do you think I've been training him for?" Zeptha replied, then turning to look at Tucarius.  
  
"What?" Tucarius asked, a little alarmed, even Rini's face was a little alarmed with confusion, he hadn't told her this.  
  
"I've been training you to erect energy shields incase I lose control of my own energy shield, because I'm vulnerable to something for almost an hour while my power recharges and if I can't protect the scouts, it falls to you to protect them while I recover my energy. And something may happen to me, so it will be up to you Tucarius to protect them" Zeptha said, then after a few seconds he started walking away, leaving the others a little shocked and confused.  
  
"Zeptha!" Rini ran after him, catching him at the bottom of the temple stairs. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Come on Rini, you know exactly what I'm saying" Zeptha smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes I do and I want you to tell me that your only being dramatic" Rini replied with trembling lip. "You made a promise remember."  
  
"I wish I could tell you I was being dramatic, but I can't" Zeptha sighed a little regretfully perhaps.  
  
"But you made a promise to me Zeptha" Rini reminded him.  
  
"I did that without remembering something very important Rini" he said calmly.  
  
"What?" Rini asked.  
  
"There's a prophecy where I come from, as there is with every kingdom, but this one was more of a forewarning. It basically states, that the last child of the Nemesian royal family will be destroyed in a time of great vulernurbility and that he shall become nothing more, but his loss will not have been in vain and his efforts will be realized" Zeptha looked away from her. "I won't be able to keep my promise to you Rini, and you'll have to be prepared for when it happens."  
  
"No Zeptha because I won't let it happen" Rini said stubbornly, but Zeptha laughs softly. "What is so damn funny?!" Rini demanded, putting her hands on her hips in.  
  
"You Rini, I'm that the one that's meant to protect you and now your trying to turn the tables" Zeptha told her, but her glare lingered. "You change what has already been seen Rini, there is no way to escape death."  
  
"Zeptha" Rini's lip began to tremble again, and her eyes started to moisten.  
  
"Maybe it's a bad idea for us to be together Rini" Zeptha said quietly, and Rini looked at him with shock.  
  
"Please, don't do this Zeptha, please don't" Rini begged with pleading eyes.  
  
"I think it would be easier if we weren't together Rini, it would probably make it easier when the time comes if you hate me. You would have been better off if you had never met me Rini, where ever I go I leave a trail of sadness behind me, I'm sorry" Zeptha replied, then he turned from her and started walking away.  
  
"Zeptha, come back!" Rini tried to call to him, but her words came out as a whisper, as a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
As Zeptha walked away though, Rini could not see due to his back being to turned to her, but a tear also ran down Zeptha's face, and falling to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Rini, but this is the way it has to be" Zeptha thought, not trusting himself to say it out loud, then as he disappeared around the corner, snow began to fall.  
  
Rini stood there for a few minutes, shaking madly, but it was not from the coldness of the winter breeze. She just stared helplessly in the direction that Zeptha had walked off in, tears were running down her face now, though if she was aware of them she didn't show it.  
  
"Rini? Are you ok?" came Serena's concerned voice as she came down the steps. Rini however didn't reply. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Serena asked in a now, very concerned voice.  
  
"I think, Zeptha just broke up with me" Rini said quietly, then started crying.  
  
"Oh honey, it's ok" Serena tried to comfort her, as Rini put her head on Serena's shoulder and sobbed.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sol and Nebular's hideout)  
  
"Damn it! Thanks to that blasted news report, the scouts will know what we're up to!" Sol cursed.  
  
"I think there are ways to make the same plan work twice, of course we might need to be a bit trickier then before" Nebular assured him.  
  
"That's beside the point Nebular!" Sol snapped.  
  
"No it's exactly the point Sol" she replied with a smile, that caught his attention. "I knew they would have that on the news, I wanted the scouts to know what happened. Now, when ever we send out a Demon, Youma, or Crystallite, they're going to spreading they're forces so thinly across the city to just fight two of them, they'll miss the other two, or three that are out there gathering energy. There's no way they can fight each and every one of them, and when we've worn them down, we can destroy them" she explained.  
  
It took Sol a few seconds to absorb what she was saying, but when it finally did sink in, he smiled evilly.  
  
"Nebular my dear, you are truly an evil woman, brilliant, but evil" Sol laughed.  
  
"I know, did you think the Master choose me only for my looks?" Nebular said smugly.  
  
"Start planning our next attack Nebular, but don't make it too complicated. Wake me when your finished, I need some sleep" Sol told her, then he turned around and walked off.  
  
"Of course, Sol" Nebular said, but something else was playing through her mind, and she smiled evilly. "You are so blind Sol" Nebular said quietly to herself so no one would hear her, suddenly the air around her pulsated and the Master appeared as the black fire. "Master" Nebular inclined her head.  
  
"You have it?" he asked simply.  
  
"Yes I do Master" she replied, then in her hand a basket ball sized ball of golden energy appeared.  
  
"Does he suspect anything?" the Master asked.  
  
"He suspects nothing Master, I've only been leeching away his excess energy" Nebular replied.  
  
"Good, keep doing that, and if he suspects anything, you know what to do" the Master said, then disappeared again.  
  
"Yes Master" Nebular smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile Back At the Temple)  
  
"Rei, why does Chad blush every time he glances at you?" Alex asked, then she saw Rei blush a little, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Rei said quickly.  
  
"Oh tell her the truth Rei" Jennifer said as she came over to them.  
  
"Who asked you Jennifer!" Rei snapped, her hands clenched tightly.  
  
"Oh come on Rei, tell us" Alex begged.  
  
"She accidentally gave him a bit of a thrill this morning" Jennifer said with a smile as Rei glared at her. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, but something caused Rei to scream a bit loudly, and Chad rush into her room to see if she was alright, and he saw something he shouldn't have. So of course after giving him his thrill, Rei threw a pillow at him hard enough to knock him off his feet, and probably would've beat the living snot of him too if I hadn't shown up " she said.  
  
"Shut up Jennifer!" Rei yelled finally, blushing madly, though she was grateful that her sister left out the whole thing about her strange new powers. Rei was about to say something else, but suddenly she felt an intense heat in her hand and when glanced down at it, she saw it was glowing a little. "Oh no! Not now!" Rei inwardly panicked, but thankfully the attention of everyone shifted to Serena, who walked up to them with a worried face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Siara asked.  
  
"Zeptha just broke up with Rini" Serena said, and everyone gasped. "She's really upset, I think I better take her home" Serena added.  
  
"Why would he do that though?" Rei asked. "Everything seemed ok between both of them."  
  
"Rini hasn't told me anything yet, but she'll make more sense when she's calmed down" Serena replied, then she looked at Siara and Tucarius. "Are you two coming home?" she asked.  
  
"No, I think I might go have a word with Zeptha first" Tucarius said in a slightly angry voice.  
  
"Don't tick him off Tucarius, he still more powerful then you in psychical combat" Amy warned him.  
  
"I think I might help you Tucarius" Lita said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"No, I'm going to do this alone" he said, then walked off.  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish" Serena fretted, knowing who would come out worse in a fight between those two.  
  
"You had better take Rini home" Luna suggested.  
  
Serena nodded and said farewell to her friends and sister before walking back down the stairs to take Rini home.  
  
"I think I had better go keep an eye on Tucarius, just incase he does tick off Zeptha and needs someone to drag him away" Alex explained as she stood up from the step and stretched.  
  
"I'm going for a milkshake, you want come Siara?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I might as well" Siara smiled, then the two walked off, as did Alex.  
  
"I wonder is Amelia is going to tell her?" Marco thought out loud.  
  
"She might" Star shrugged then ran after them to catch up with Alex.  
  
* * *  
  
(About an Hour Later)  
  
Zeptha sat atop a building, looking out over the city as snow fell upon it, the sky was darkening and air becoming cooler. Zeptha stood there, a sad expression dominating his face, and his eyes slightly red.  
  
"Go away Tucarius" Zeptha said before Tucarius could even land on the building.  
  
"No, I'm not going to go away" Tucarius said, his voice cold. "Do you have any idea how much you've upset Rini!" Tucarius snapped.  
  
"Don't Tucarius" Zeptha said, his tone was full of hurt and rage.  
  
"Don't Tucarius me Zeptha, I want to know why the hell you did it you cold bastard" Tucarius demanded.  
  
Zeptha spun around to face him, his flailing in the wind as he did, his eyes glared straight at Tucarius and Zeptha clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"Don't you dare! You have no idea how hard it was for me to do what I had to do!" Zeptha yelled. "I didn't want to do it, but I had to Tucarius! I'm sorry that Rini's hurting but this is for the best! It's better she forgot all about me, it would've been better if she had never met me."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you did it" Tucarius pointed out, unperturbed by Zeptha's glare.  
  
"You want to know why Tucarius?!" I'll you why! Because I'm going to get killed!" Zeptha shouted. "I wanted spare Rini that! That's why I did what I did, now leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Tucarius was slight taken back by that.  
  
"That still didn't give you the right to hurt her like that" Tucarius shook his head at Zeptha, his voice was filled with disgust that made Zeptha's blood boil.  
  
"Don't give me that Tucarius! If it was you that was going to die, you would want to Sakura to be spared that kind of pain!" Zeptha accused.  
  
"Yes I would but it doesn't mean she still wouldn't be hurt badly by my death you idiot! No matter how much you Rini, she's always going to love you! When and if you die, it's going to hurt her more then anything you could ever do to her! The only thing you've done today is proven that your idiot" that was as far as Tucarius got before Zeptha punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards and landing in a heap.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone Tucarius!" Zeptha warned.  
  
Tucarius propped himself up with one arm and looked at Zeptha for second then brought his other hand up to his mouth, where a trail of blood was slightly running from his mouth. He stood up and looked directly at Zeptha, then shook his head and jumped away, landing on a building on the other side of the street, then jumped to another and disappeared in the distances. But unbeknown to the two warriors, Sailor Earth stood watching them, shaking her head in slight disgust.  
  
"Boys" she sighed.  
  
"What was all that about?" came a most unexpected voice.  
  
Earth turned around to see Sailor Sun standing beside her.  
  
"Where did you come from!" Earth said in alarm.  
  
"I have my ways" Sun simply said. "What were those to arguing about?" she asked again.  
  
"Um, Zeptha broke up with Rini, Tucarius's sister, Sailor Chell" Earth replied.  
  
"I can't get over how much he looks like Sol, the resemblance is uncanny" Sun said in amazement.  
  
"I know, Zeptha said it's a coincidence though, he had no other explanation for it. It's kind of freaky if you ask me" Earth told her.  
  
"I know, every time I see Zeptha I think it's Sol" Sun said sadly, then wiped away a small tear that formed in the corner of her eye. "I wish I knew why Sol is doing this, he never use to be like this. Something is controlling him, he isn't evil."  
  
"Sun, why won't you join us?" Earth asked.  
  
"You don't need me, your all good enough without me" Sun said simply. "I would just be taking up space."  
  
"That's not true! We may need more help then ever after what happened last night" Earth pointed out.  
  
"Yes, Sol did pull quite a trick on us last night didn't he? It must have been Nebular that came up with the idea because Sol isn't that smart" Sun explained.  
  
"Come on Sun, join with us, we could really use your help" Earth insisted.  
  
"I don't think that's true Earth, your all just as strong as me and you have Zeptha, Tucarius, Charon and Tuxedo Mask to help whenever you need it, you don't need me" Sailor Sun said emotionlessly.  
  
Earth went to say something but a cool breeze caught her off guard, sending a chill through her body, instantly she started rubbing her hands together to get the warmth back.  
  
"Stupid fuku" Earth's teeth chattered a little as she scolded her sailor scout uniform, suddenly though she felt Sun's hand on her arm and then a warmth spread from her arm all through out her body, warming her up instantly. "Thank you" Earth said in slight amazement.  
  
"That's ok" Sailor Sun said with a gentle smile. "Do you remember that time when Sol and I came to earth, we were about ten, maybe younger, and you and I got caught in that winter storm when he went for the horse ride and got lost? Our horses got away from us and we were stranded in the middle of no where?"  
  
Earth had to think for a second, and after shifting through the memories that she had regained, she found the one Sailor Sun was talking about.  
  
"Yeah I do remember that, we wondered into the mountains where it was even colder and I was practically dying from the cold. You used your solar powers to warm me up. How long did take for Endymion and Sol to find us?" Earth said.  
  
"I think it took them three days to find us" Sailor Sun replied with a small laugh.  
  
"We put our brothers through all kinds of hell didn't we?" Earth laughed.  
  
"I think there was that one time they almost did have to go to hell to safe us if I remember correctly, what was it that landed us in that position again?" Sailor Sun asked.  
  
"I can't remember what it was, but Endymion and Sol were extremely mad at us that time, I think they actually threaten to spank us" Earth replied.  
  
"Yeah, while we were the wild, rebellious and devious girls, Serenity and Hecate were the calm, gentle and peaceful ones" Sun said.  
  
"Oh, Serenity and Hecate could be just as bad sometimes, Hecate more then Serenity" Earth told her. "We were quite a group weren't we? You, Serenity, Hecate and me. You know it was a pity Serenity and Hecate didn't have an older brother, then it really would have been a group wouldn't it? The sisters and the brothers."  
  
"How do we know they didn't have an older brother?" Sun pointed out, catching Earth by surprise and confusing her.  
  
"What do you mean? I think if they had an older brother we would've noticed, I mean come on, Serenity and Hecate would've said something" Earth replied.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom had A LOT of secrets Earth, and King Orion and Queen Serenity were married for a very long time before they had Serenity and Hecate. It's not entirely out of the question, in fact if I were Serenity, or Hecate I would be seriously check the archive in the Temple of Running Fire" Sailor Sun shrugged.  
  
Earth frowned in confusion. "Are you trying to tell me something, or are you just making conversion?" Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"If I was trying to tell you something Earth, I would, I wouldn't be all secretive about it. I'm just saying that something like that is worth checking out. I know I would" Sailor Sun said defensively.  
  
Earth looked at her for a few seconds, wondering if she really was trying to say something, but like Sun said, if she had anything to say, then she would've said it.  
  
"I'll mention it to Serena and Siara" Earth said after a few more seconds. "Though if Luna and Marco are hiding something like that, then Serena and Siara are going to kill them" Earth added.  
  
"I must be going now" Sun said, reverting back to her usual dry and emotionless tone.  
  
"Wait! Are you going to join us?" Earth asked before Sun could leap away.  
  
Sailor Sun stopped and was silent for a few seconds, then she turned to look at Earth and smiled.  
  
"Maybe one day Alexandra, but until that day" Sun let it drop at that and leaped away before Earth had the time to say anything else.  
  
"Alright Apolla, until that day my dear friend" Earth nodded and walked away silently, the feeling of warmth leaving her body as she did.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tsukino Residents)  
  
"I don't understand how he could do that to me though mum, was it something I did?" Rini sobbed.  
  
"No it wasn't anything you did" Serena ran her hand through Rini's hair, as Rini's head rested on her lap.  
  
"Mum's right Rini" Tucarius said as he appeared at her door. "It's nothing you did Rini so don't let him make you think or feel that it is, he gave up you two for a reason he thought was good. He doesn't understand that you don't give up on something because of one stupid thing that he believes is going to happen" Tucarius explained  
  
"How would you know that?" Rini asked, sniffing back some tears.  
  
"Because we had a little talk" Tucarius said, then they both noticed the big bruise on his face.  
  
"You didn't hurt him did you?!" Rini demanded angrily, that scared the life out of Tucarius.  
  
"No! He hurt me! I didn't even retaliate" Tucarius shot back.  
  
"What? He wouldn't do that" Rini said straight out.  
  
"Yeah I know, just like his fist would never connect with my face" Tucarius said sarcastically. "Look Rini he didn't want to do what he did, but he did and he's hurting as well, that's probably why I didn't bother hitting back. He doesn't deserve you Rini, I don't think he deserves anyone if this is how he solves problems" Tucarius said sincerely.  
  
"Your lying" Rini accused.  
  
"Forget I tried Rini, I'm sick and tired of trying to help you and having it thrown back in my face! If you want waste your time on that idiot then go a head!" Tucarius snapped, then stormed off, a few seconds later they could hear the front door slam shut, his reaction though had shocked both Rini and Serena to silence.  
  
"He was only trying to help Rini" Serena said after recovering from her shock, then she carefully added. "I agree with him about Zeptha though."  
  
"What?! Why?!" Rini asked in confusion.  
  
"It sounds like Zeptha is basically doing the same thing your father did to me when the Wiseman was putting those dreams in his head, you remember how he was avoiding me and going out of his way to make me hate him? Well that was because he thought he protecting me from being hurt" Serena replied. "And, while I don't believe Zeptha is having his dreams tempered with, I do believe that something has scared him so much that he wants to protect you from any emotion stress. You said he told you that there's a prophecy that tells of his death right?" Serena looked at her, and Rini nodded slightly. "Well he thinks then by breaking up with you, that he's protecting you from a lot of emotional pain."  
  
"But doesn't he understand that I'd still be hurt deeply if he was to die? Which I'm not going to let happen by the way" Rini pointed out.  
  
"Rini honey, guys are never going to understand us, that's what give us the edge over them. They think by doing stuff like what Zeptha doing and what your father did will spare our feelings, but they don't give any thought to how much they affect our feelings with they're decisions" Serena told her. "So no Rini, he doesn't understand, and he probably never will."  
  
"What can I do to get him back?" Rini asked desperately.  
  
"Well we all know that Zeptha's a stubborn person, so when he sets his mind on something, no one can change it, but eventually he's going to realize the mistake he made and will want to work things out, but until then I don't think there's much you can do. I think this will be good for both of you, look at it as having a break from each other, take time to sort out your feelings, maybe you'll find that its best not to get back together" Serena suggested.  
  
"But I love him mum!" Rini protested.  
  
"You love him now, but what about after you've calmed down and sorted out your feelings about him?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, I love him mum, and I want to be with him forever" Rini said again.  
  
"Ok Rini, but for now I want you to get some sleep ok" Serena told her as she got her to lay down.  
  
"Mum? Does love always hurt?" Rini asked.  
  
Serena thought for a second, then smiled and replied. "True love always hurts because of all the challenges you have to face." With that said, Serena switched off the light and went to walk out but stopped. "Rini, tomorrow I think you should apologize to Tucarius, he was only trying to help" she said.  
  
"I know, don't worry, I'll apologize" Rini assured her, then rolled over and her Tsukino side kicked in and she fell asleep instantly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Café)  
  
"I hope Rini's ok" Siara said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate that Amelia had so nicely paid for, and the other fours cups prior to that one.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be ok, though I would like to know why Zeptha did it, I mean he would had to have had a good reason wouldn't he? He doesn't strike me as an idiot or a pig" Amelia replied.  
  
"I think he would have had a reason" Siara admitted.  
  
"So how are you settling in with Serena and the rest of your family?" Amelia asked.  
  
"It's going good, Sammy lives up to the little brother reputation of being a brat, though I'm glad he does, I don't want them all making a big fuzz over me" said Siara.  
  
"Your they're long lost daughter Siara, they have a right to make a big fuzz over you, they probably thought they would never see you again, so of course they're going to make a big fuzz over you" Amelia replied.  
  
"I guess your right, they're nice and Serena already warned me about dad's boyfriend rule" Siara giggled, then stopped. "That's going to take some getting use to though" she added suddenly.  
  
"What? The boyfriend rule?" Amelia asked as she looked Siara with a puzzled expression.  
  
"No, calling him dad and her mum, but I wouldn't feel right calling them Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino" Siara explained.  
  
"You'll get use to it Siara, as long as your going good there I'm happy for you" Amelia told her. "Actually, there was something that I wanted to speak to you about."  
  
"What about?" Siara asked.  
  
Amelia swallowed hard and went to open her, but the building across the road from them that blew up caught they're attention, then they saw the Demon floating in the air above the street.  
  
"We need to transform" Amelia said quickly, grabbing Siara by the wrist and hauling her from her seat and spilling Siara's hot chocolate.  
  
"My hot chocolate!" Siara cried.  
  
"This is more important than a hot drink" Amelia told her quickly as she pulled her into a dark alley.  
  
"Centuri Star Power!"  
  
"New Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
The two girls yelled out they're transformation words and as people ran past the alley way in panic, they're transformation going unnoticed by everyone else. Soon Sailor New Moon and Sailor Centuri stood in they're place.  
  
"Hey Negasleaze!" Sailor New Moon called out, making the Demon turn around to face them.  
  
"Sailor New Moon, where did you come from?" the Demon demanded.  
  
"You may not see me, but I'm always there. I'm Sailor New Moon, champion of love and justice! I'll right wrong and triumph over evil! I stand for truth and innocent's, but I'll never stand for evil slime balls, and that means you!" Sailor New Moon struck her pose.  
  
The Demon grinned, then he held his arms in front of him, suddenly a hale storm of dagger shaped fire flew at them, exploding upon impact.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor New Moon screamed as she started to run away.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Serena was sitting on the lounge watching tv, instead of doing her homework when suddenly a special news report came on, showing a Demon attacking the air port.  
  
"I had better call the others" Serena reasoned.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tucarius)  
  
Tucarius was walking along the streets when he saw the Demon attack the airport with a barrage of energy attacks.  
  
"I have to stop it" Tucarius said to himself, then he ducked into an alley and took hold of his pedant. "Crescent Knight Transformation!"  
  
A few seconds later Crescent Knight ran out from the alley and headed towards the airport with his sword drawn ready to fight. He ran straight to the airport and jumped up on to a lamp post, then launched himself at the demon, who unfortunately turned around saw him coming, giving him enough time to dodge the slash Tucarius made and blast him backwards.  
  
"Crescent Moon Beam Strike!" Crescent Knight yelled as he landed in a crouching position, the beam lancing out from the crescent mark on his forehead and hitting the demon in the shoulder.  
  
"You'll pay for that moon brat!" the Demon snarled, then started focusing it's attacks on Crescent Knight who easily dodged each attacks with his superior speed.  
  
"Over here Negatrash!" Crescent taunted as he jumped onto the lamp post again, only to have to jump away a second later as the Demon crumpled the lamp post with the crushing force of an energy attack.  
  
"Stand still you rabbit!" the Demon yelled in frustration.  
  
"Rabbit? Is that the best you come up with?" Crescent asked in disgust as he back flipped out the way of another attack. "I could come up with better on a bad day."  
  
"Why won't you die?!" the Demon demanded in total irritation and desperation.  
  
Crescent Knight came to a stopped and looked up the Demon, under the white mouth mask he smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you why Negafreak, I'm the champion of the moon and all that live on this planet, I move by moonlight and attack without mercy for my enemies don't deserve it due to the terror and torment they inflict upon the innocents. I'm sworn to protect all that is just and true, I stand for truth and justice, I'll right wrongs and triumph over evil and dude, that means you" Crescent said smoothly.  
  
"You speeches don't impress me boy" the Demon growled.  
  
"Awe come on! That was one of my best" Crescent Knight protested in a sort of hurt voice.  
  
The Demon snarled and flew at Crescent Knight, charging up an energy ball in his hand as he did, but Crescent Knight fell on to his back and the Demon flew straight over him and crashed into the ground. Crescent rolled backwards a little and jumped up in the martial arts fashion, landing in a crouching position and turned around to face the Demon.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that. What are you some kind idiot? Your not even worth my time or effort if your not going to make this difficult" Crescent snorted as he looked at the demon that had it's head stuck in the ground, but suddenly he realized what he just said. "What the hell am I saying?! I don't want them to make it difficult!"  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" the ground started to shake as the Demon screamed out rage, fissures appeared in the ground, at first they were small, then they started to get bigger and bigger and stream shot up of them. A black light erupted from the cracks in the ground, then an explosion rocked the earth, almost throwing Crescent Knight off his feet as his vision was clouded by black smoke.  
  
"Why did I have to go open my big mouth?" Crescent Knight groaned.  
  
As the smoked dissipated and his vision returned, he could see the Demon floating in the air, it's body sparking with energy and it's eyes glowing deep crimson red.  
  
"Enough games! Now you die!" the Demon yelled then it opened it's mouth, shooting a red energy beam at Crescent Knight with such speed that not even Crescent Knight could match.  
  
Without thinking Crescent Knight raised his hands at the last minute, a white light emitted from them and encased him in a dome of transparent white light that the red energy beam struck and tried to break through. Almost instantly Crescent Knight could feel the strain the shield was having on him as he struggled to maintain it's integrity, he now knew what Zeptha went through when he raised a shield, and Zeptha was stronger then him.  
  
"I won't let this Negacreep beat me!" Crescent Knight yelled at the top of his lungs, a white light exploded from his body, canceling out the Demon's attack. Crescent automatically went for his bow and pulled an arrow against the string before letting it go, sending it sailing across the street through the Demon's stomach. The Demon and Crescent Knight stared at each other for a couple of seconds, the Demon's face trying to figure out what happened, then Crescent Knight grinned. "This is where you go poof" he said, then it hit the Demon, he was already dead.  
  
"NO!" it cried out as silver cracks spread rapidly across it's body, then it exploded, the fabric of time and space bending inward with the explosion in the air around it  
  
"Not bad if I do say so myself, but now you have to face me" came a voice from behind Crescent Knight.  
  
"Huh?" Crescent Knight turned around to see a glint of steel come racing at him, what followed was a sharp pain that ran from his chest through out his body.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
From where Zeptha floated in the sky, he saw what appeared to be a Demon, made entirely of red crystal, zapping the energy from people in a business building, attaching smaller red crystals to they're foreheads that took the energy into itself, turning the crystals as dark as blood. The thing was female in form and had an evil grin.  
  
"I have to stop it" Zeptha said, then he flew down and smashed through the window of the floor the thing was on, and crashed into it, sending it tumbling away.  
  
"Who dares to interfere with me" the thing growled as it stood up.  
  
"I do" Zeptha replied as he shifted into a fighting stance, holding his fist's up and moving his feet apart. "What the hell are you anyway?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I'm Ruby Crystallite" it replied with a hiss.  
  
"Never mind, your going to be Negadust in a few seconds anyway" Zeptha told it.  
  
"You obviously don't know who your messing with" Ruby snarled as a red glow was emitted from her body.  
  
"Neither do you" Zeptha growled as a dark purple light emitted from his own body and filled the air around him.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" they both yelled out as they launched at each other, drawing back they're fist's as they prepared to hit each other, then putting all the force they could behind they're punches, they drove they're fist's forward, but they at the last second they moved they're heads to the side, both missing.  
  
The went past each other and landed, they turned around and looked at each other with slightly impressed and amazed expressions. They attacked again, Ruby used a round house kick and Zeptha bend right over backwards, avoiding the attack then as he came back up he went to punch her in the head again, but she turned slightly, just getting out of the way. To the people who weren't unconscious from the energy drain only saw blurs when the two of them moved. To them it was like watching the matrix.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!" Zeptha cried out as he sent the staff of Negaenergy flying at her.  
  
Ruby held up her hands and wall of red crystal appeared in front of her, stopping the attack, but it destroyed her shield as well.  
  
"As it would appear, we are evenly matched" Ruby observed.  
  
"Indeed, but you will fail, as every warrior whose ever faced me has" Zeptha promised.  
  
"You powers don't have a positive vibe to them, why are you trying to stop me if you are like my Mistress?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Power is in the eye of the beholder, my powers my be negatively charged my intention a positively just, and I'm not like you Mistress, whoever she is" Zeptha replied.  
  
"My Mistress is the all powerful Amethyst, under her rule we have destroyed whole dimensions" Ruby said proudly of herself.  
  
"Amethyst? Why is it that every villains name is so unoriginal, I mean come on, didn't they're parents have any imagination" Zeptha wondered out loud.  
  
"You dare to mock the name of my beloved Mistress?" Amethyst glared at him.  
  
"Oh great, now your going to be all offended" Zeptha said as sarcastically as possible.  
  
Amethyst lunged at him, but he jumped out of the way, dodging any attacks she came at him with, finally though she backed him against a wall and charged at him and Zeptha having no where to go braced himself as the Crystallite rammed him through multiple, until they were both at the other end of the building. Before Zeptha had the chance to move, the Crystallite started to punch him in the stomach, each blow feeling like a ton of bricks being thrown at him. Eventually though she stopped and Zeptha, who was hurting all over noticed that the Crystallite was panting heavily.  
  
"My turn" Zeptha spat, then with a burst of strength crash tackled Ruby through another set of walls, destroying work stations and so on and so on until he had he pressed against another wall, where he proceeded to beat the living snot out of her.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sailor New Moon)  
  
"Give up you two and submit to the power of the Negaverse" the Demon ordered with amusement.  
  
"Are they all that stupid?" New Moon turned to Centuri.  
  
"Most of them" Centuri replied.  
  
At the same time they jumped out from behind the car they had taken shelter behind, and Centuri whipped out her Centuri cross bow and started firing small purple arrows of light, one after another before the demon could pursue it's use of it's fire daggers. Centuri's arrows lanced through the Demon's shoulders, arms, chest and stomach and it fell to the ground as it desperately tried to regenerate from it's injuries.  
  
"Sailor New Moon that's your cue!" Centuri called to her.  
  
"Right" New Moon replied, holding out her hand as her staff appeared in a flash of pink light.  
  
"Lunar Cycle Eliminator"  
  
The great big ball of yellow energy raced towards the Demon and engulfed it inside the ball, vaporizing it in an instant as it's scream of pain echoed through out the street.  
  
"That was easy" Sailor Centuri said, and New Moon smiled and nodded.  
  
"Watch out!" someone yelled, then a boy that New Moon thought looked familiar came running towards them, he launched himself off an upturned cars and came flying at New Moon in a flying kick. She screamed, thinking that he was trying to attack her and instinctively put her hands up to cover her head, but the boy sailed right over her and collided with something behind them.  
  
When they turned around they saw the boy that was probably a year or two older then Zeptha standing in a fighting stance in front of what appeared to be human holding two weird looking blades attached to long chains that had rounded weights attached at the ends.  
  
"What are you doing? Who are you?" Centuri demanded of the boy, rather then the guy holding the sharp pointy thing that New Moon couldn't take her eyes off.  
  
"My name is Calen and this guy was about to throw that Kyoketsu-Shoge at her" the boy replied, as soon as New Moon heard his name though, she remembered that he had been the guy she pushed over when she was evil Siara.  
  
Suddenly without warning the man holding the weapon jumped and went to attack New Moon, but Calen raised his knee and delivered a blow to the mans stomach, then elbowed him in the back.  
  
"You'll pay for that kid" the man growled in an inhuman voice that told Centuri it was time for her to take over. The man stood up and smiled evilly, his skin started to bulge out, his arms grew thicker and his muscles hardened. The man's teeth became pointed and his hands became claws, as did his feet. "Master Sol sent me and my brother as a back up in case Takken was destroyed by the scouts, and now it's time for you two to say good-bye" it hissed.  
  
"Great, another Demon" Centuri said as she cracked her knuckles, all too much like Jupiter.  
  
"Take this!" the Demon threw the Kyoketsu-Shoge blades at her, not giving her anytime to move and made to cut on either side of her waist, then he yanked the blades back, the sickle part of the blades hooking into Centuri's back.  
  
"Owww!" Centuri cried out as the sickles cut into her skin.  
  
"Centuri!" New Moon cried, then went to help her friend, but Calen ran forward kicked the Demon in the throat, making him gag on reflex of being caught by surprise, Calen then dropped to one knee and stuck out his other leg as he spun around, tripping the Demon up and forcing it to let go the chains that were attached to the blades that were stuck in Centuri's back. Sailor New Moon ran to her friends side as she fell to the ground and caught her in her arms. "Centuri are you ok?!" New Moon asked quickly, she was scared out of her mind at the thought of what might happen to her friend.  
  
"I...I'll...be ok...Arrrggghhh!" Centuri screamed a little from the pain.  
  
"I need to get you to Sailor Mercury" New Moon said.  
  
"No, destroy the Demon first" Centuri told her.  
  
"But your hurt" New Moon protested.  
  
"I'll be ok, now go moon dust that Negacreep" Centuri told her again.  
  
* * *  
  
(Airport)  
  
Crescent Knight only remembered the blade sticking into his chest, the glint of steel, the sharp pain that it caused as it stopped a hair from his racing heart. Minutes had past, the blade was still lodged in his chest, but he was still standing, looking into the monstrous eyes of his attacker, the Demon that floated in the air, holding the chain that the blade was attached to.  
  
"Your not as good as you thought, were you?" the Demon laughed.  
  
Crescent Knight couldn't reply, he reasoned that shock was probably taking over, as the pain was lessening and he could feel blood slowly, pumping out from around the blade. Then with a yank, the Demon made the blade come flying back to him, a shower of blood spraying from Crescent Knight's chest as the pain returned and he clutched his chest in an effort to stop the blood flow.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight screamed out as he sunk to his knee's, then slumped forward on the asphalt, a dark pool of red blood starting to form under him.  
  
"NO!" came Sailor Moon's high pitch scream as she, Sailor Jupiter, Callisto, Earth, Chell, Mercury, Rei, Chloe, Tuxedo Mask and Charon came running on to the scene.  
  
"Ah so the rest of you finally show up, now I'll do what the first Demon was suppose to do before that idiot blew him up.  
  
"Tucarius!" Chell, Moon and Tuxedo Mask all ran to his side. "Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" Sailor Chell begged as she grabbed her brother's hand.  
  
Tuxedo Mask as calmly as possible checked his son's pulse with a little reluctance, scared of what it might be, but breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the weak pulse.  
  
"He's alive but barely, he needs medical attention immediately though" Tuxedo Mask told them.  
  
Sailor Chell rolled her brother over with the help of her mother, and they both gasped at the chest wound and his blood soaked costume. Sailor Chell kept herself from vomiting and drew out the Moon Heart Crystal.  
  
"Rini don't we can take him to a hospital" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No, they would ask to many questions, besides I can do this" Rini assured them both.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" the Demon yelled and threw it's weapon at Sailor Chell who gave out a slight scream, but Tuxedo Mask swung his cane, deflecting the weapon before it could harm his daughter.  
  
"You'll pay for you've done" Tuxedo Mask growled as his anger reached its peek. "Nobody, attacks my family."  
  
Suddenly his tux disappeared and was replaced by his armor and royal clothes as he transformed into Endymion, he drew his sword quickly from it's sheath and stood ready to attack the Demon, who was watching with slight fright.  
  
"Moon Heart Power" Chell chanted softly, a pink glow emitted from the crystal as it's healing ray's touched Crescent Knight's wound, then slowly, very slowly the wound started to close up, mending itself back together, but he remained unconscious. "Everything is going to be alright now" Chell said, slightly groggy from using the crystals power the way she just had, draining her off some of her own energy, that kept her from standing up.  
  
"I will kill all of you!" the Demon shouted, then it attacked.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: Who will come out of this battle alive? Will Sol find out what Nebular's doing to him? Will Zeptha survive his battle with Ruby the Crystallite? Will Sun join the senshi? Will Rini and Zeptha get back together again? Or isn't it meant to be? And Rei's start having weird dreams, but what do they mean? Read the Next chapter And I'll show You! Chapter 26: Decision's and Trickery Pt2 


	26. Decisions and Trickery Pt 2

Sailor Moon Tainted Warrior  
  
Chapter 26 Decision's and Trickery Pt 2  
  
Sailor New Moon jumped out of the way as the demon lunged at her, she swung her staff, hitting it in the head and forcing it backwards. When she landed she pointed the Crescent Moon part of her staff at the demon and ran at him, catching his neck in the crescent and pushing him up against a wall with ever ounce of strength she could muster.  
  
"I will make you pay for what you did to Centuri!" she screamed.  
  
"You can't defeat me little girl" the Demon snarled and started pushing against her, making her slide backwards as she tried desperately to keep him in place, then with a burst of strength he sent her flying backwards. "See! I'm far stronger then you!" the Demon laughed evilly as it started to walk towards her.  
  
"Hey, how about you pick on someone your own size freak!" Calen yelled, then without warning he attacked the Demon, kicking it in the stomach and knocking it backwards.  
  
"Calen get out of here! You can't fight that Demon!" Sailor New Moon snapped.  
  
Calen however didn't listen and continued to fight the Demon with incredible speed and strength. He used a spinning heel kick, getting the Demon in it's chin, who from the force of the attack went into a spin and fell to the ground, but it's leg came up and kick Calen in the chest, knocking him backwards and making him gasp out in pain.  
  
"Stupid kid! You think you can beat a Negaverse warrior like me?! I will destroy you!" the Demon yelled in anger as a glowing ball of blue light appeared it's hand.  
  
"No!" New Moon screamed, then without thinking she picked up her staff and threw it like a javelin at the Demon who looked up and saw the staff come flying at him but he had no chance to move as the crescent part of the staff caught his neck and threw him against a wall, but the staff kept going for a few seconds before stopping. There was silence for the longest time, before the head of the demon rolled off the side of the staff and the body collapsed to the ground and the staff disappeared, having done it's job.  
  
"Nice" was all Calen good say, but Sailor New Moon was still in a bit of shock.  
  
"I didn't mean to throw it that hard" she said to herself, then she suddenly remembered Centuri. "Centuri are you ok?" she quickly went back to her friends side.  
  
"I will be, my wounds aren't as bad as they look, luckily he didn't get my kidneys" Centuri said as New Moon helped her to stand, but Centuri was a lot taller then her and was almost too heavy for New Moon to help her.  
  
"Need some help" Sailor New Moon looked up to see Sailor Sun jump down from a building.  
  
"Yeah, if you could" New Moon said as she struggled to keep Centuri from falling on her. Sailor Sun got on the other side of Centuri to help, but before they left New Moon turned to Calen. "Thank you for helping us" she said to him.  
  
"Hey, it's not everyday you get to help a pretty girl like you" he said with a smile, making Siara blush.  
  
"Grrrr" Centuri growled at him quietly and glared daggers at him.  
  
"We should get going" Sailor Sun said quickly, now a little nervous as she was the only one that heard Centuri growl.  
  
New Moon nodded and with the a combined effort, all three of the jumped up on to a building and disappeared from sight.  
  
* * *  
  
(Airport)  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
The three attacks raced at the Demon that floated in the air with a smug look on his face, well he had a reason to look smug, he had already smacked around Charon and Nova, then Sailor Chell and Sailor Earth got a beating of they'd never forget, while Sailor Moon was kneeling protectively over Crescent Knight, Jupiter had made Callisto stand behind her, not daring to let her fight the Demon. The Demon suddenly flew towards the attacks and at the last minute ducked under one attacked and twisted away from the other two like a fighter plane dodging missiles and bullets.  
  
"Grrrr! Why can't we hit him!" Mars demanded in frustration.  
  
Endymion suddenly jumped at the Demon and swung his sword at it, but the Demon raised one of it's blades and stopped Endymion's sword, though it took the Demon a lot of effort to stop it and it was because of this that it didn't see Endymion's leg come at him in a round house and connect with it's side, a loud cracking sound filled the air as on of the Demon's ribs cracked.  
  
"OWWW!" the Demon howled in pain and clutched it's side.  
  
"Now you die Demon scum" Endymion announced as he landed, but quickly jumped at the Demon again, and at the last minute he swung his sword, cutting throw the Demon like a hot knife throw butter. Endymion landed and slowly sheathed his sword, the handle making a little clicking noise as it met the sheath, then behind him the two halves of the Demon fell to the ground. Endymion turned around and saw the all the scouts, and Charon looking at him in amazement. "What?"  
  
"Why didn't you do that before?!" Mars demanded.  
  
"Because you all kept taking over and were firing attack after attack at it, I couldn't even get close to him until you three stopped" he explained defensively.  
  
Jupiter and Mars just glared at him while Mercury blushed a little from embarrassment.  
  
"Mercury, you should scan the city with your computer to see if there's any Demon's or Youma's absorbing energy so we can go stop them" Mars explained.  
  
"Right" Mercury nodded and pulled out her computer while Jupiter went off to help Nova down from the lamp post she was hanging from.  
  
"How's he doing?" Endymion asked Sailor Moon as he knelt next to Crescent Knight.  
  
"His breathing is really slow, I don't know if we should take him to the hospital or not. What if he's hurt really bad?" Sailor Moon panicked.  
  
"I think he'll be alright, he just needs time to rest and I'm guessing his chest might be a bit sore when he wakes up" Endymion assured her, before detransforming, his armor replaced by his normal clothing.  
  
"Can we take him back to your place? Mum and dad would ask to many questions if Rini and me drag him inside unconscious, sure we could tell them he ran into a tree and they would believe us because they've both seen how clumsy he is. Then there's the fact that if we tried, Rini and I would drop him down the stairs when we try to get him to his bed" Sailor Moon replied, Darien couldn't help laughing a little at them one. "Don't be mean" she said.  
  
"Sorry, yeah we can take him to my place" Darien told her.  
  
"So Mercury are there any more Youma's or Demon's around anywhere?" they heard Mars ask the blue haired scout.  
  
"No, there's none" she replied.  
  
"Then we can go home and sleep?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes Sailor Moon" Sailor Mercury laughed.  
  
"We're going to take a look around to make sure there isn't anything else happening, we'll let's you know if anything happens" Luna told them.  
  
"I'll come with you" Sailor Earth said as she managed to stand up.  
  
"You should really go home and rest Earth" Star told her.  
  
"I'm ok, besides I'd rather be there if anything does happen, you know, to hold it off till somebody can get there to help me" Earth shrugged.  
  
With that said Marco, Luna, Star, Artemis and Earth ran off with Mina and Diana behind them, Mina was actually trailing behind Diana a little due to a bit of exhaustion, which she had developed dodging attacks the Demon had thrown at her.  
  
Diana slowed down a little so they were side by side and asked. "Why are you so slowed?"  
  
"Because I'm not a little kid with inexhaustible amount of energy" Mina replied shortly, but Diana just blinked blankly at her.  
  
"You mean your old" Diana asked, then shrunk a little as Mina glared at her, seemingly growing a lot taller and meaner looking as she let out a growl.  
  
* * *  
  
(Zeptha)  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Zeptha cried out as the Crystallite kicked him backwards, sending him crashing throw some walls that they hadn't destroyed yet.  
  
"Are you ready to give up yet?" Ruby asked in a tired voice.  
  
Zeptha heaved a piece of wall off himself and stood up, breathing heavy as he shook his head, shaking the plaster dust from his hair that was now mostly white because of it, then he threw off his cloak and stared at the Crystallite with a slight grin.  
  
"Bring it on bitch" Zeptha said just as tired by the battle that had been going on for almost half an hour, then they started running at each other, both crying out as they channeled power into they're fist that started to glow with they're respecting aura. Zeptha though quickly rerouted some of his energy into his legs and when they met at the middle and she went to punch him, he instead swung his leg at the Crystallite, connecting with her side and sending her flying to the side into a desk that hadn't been crushed.  
  
"Who are you, your not a normal human with developed powers, there's not way a mere human could tire me down this much" Ruby said.  
  
"Welcome to the power of the Negamoon baby" Zeptha said, then he fired a volley of energy balls at her.  
  
"You won't defeat me! You can't defeat me!" Ruby yelled as she brought up an energy shield.  
  
"I've fought warriors with stronger breath then you" Zeptha shot at her.  
  
"CRA!" she yelled in an ancient dialect that told Zeptha it probably meant something in another, ancient language, but he had no time to concentrate on that as suddenly the energy shield started racing at him.  
  
"That won't stop me" Zeptha told her and pulled out his sword and slashed at the shield as it came into his range, cutting it half. "Now it's your turn" he said coldly and ran at her.  
  
"We'll see" she said lowly then as Zeptha when to swing at her, she held out up he arm to protect herself and it rippled, then extended and turned into a red sword made of crystal. Zeptha's sword connected with it, but it didn't even chip, Zeptha's eyes widened with surprise. "Surprised?" she asked with a smile that sent shivers down his spine and through out his body.  
  
"I'll get over it" he assured her, then pulled back his sword to strike at her again, but she anticipated that and slashed down, cutting him diagonally down his chest, a thin line of blood sweeping out of the paper like cut, but Zeptha didn't seem to feel it, but it also made him realized he was underestimating her.  
  
"I think you should rethink your position here boy. I'm stronger and I can already sense your power level dropping dramatically from the toll of this battle has taken on you. You no chance of defeating me in your current state, because really in the end it comes down to which one of us won't pass out from energy loss" the Crystallite explained in a rather matter of fact kind of tone.  
  
"Well I may pass out from energy loss, but you will be dead before that happens" Zeptha replied as he held his sword behind his back as he started focusing his power into the blade, his power pulsing outward as it swirled around his body, the up rising energy making his hair fly upward.  
  
"What are you doing?! Stop that!" the Crystallite demanded.  
  
Zeptha ignored her and continued to channel all his power into the sword, his aura growing stronger as he drew in energy from all around him. "Nega!" he started, calling out the word as his sword began to glow. "Moon!" his eyes started glowing this time. "Slash!" he brought his sword around with blinding speed, and a purple energy wave was released from it, destroying the walls as it raced at the Crystallite.  
  
"NO!" she screamed and there was a big explosion as it made contact with her, Zeptha was blasted backwards by the after shock, dust was kicked up, concealing everything from view.  
  
After a few seconds, Zeptha found the strength to pick himself up and clutched his right arm as it had gone dead from the shock wave, the feeling in it having left. Awkwardly he picked up his sword with his left hand and sheathed it, then stared at the area where the Crystallite had been.  
  
"God am I glad that's over" Zeptha sighed in relief.  
  
"Really?" came a pained voice, then suddenly a red crystal shard shot out from the smoke and lodged itself in Zeptha's throat.  
  
Zeptha let out a gurgling sound as blood bubbled out of his mouth and his hands shot up to the wound where the crystal was lodged. The smoke cleared and the Crystallite stood there with a chunk missing from it's side and pissed off look on it's face.  
  
"Fortunately you hurt me too much to continue our little fight and I won't have the pleasure of watching you die, but now you know what happens when you mess with a Crystallite!" she said, then disappeared, the crystals that had been attached to the people disappeared as well.  
  
Zeptha then teleported, disappearing a flash of light, and reappearing in the shadows out side the hospital, he made his sword, visor, and piccolo disappear before staggering up to the entrance. He walked into the main lobby and people suddenly started staring at him, some screamed, some gasped, but that was when Zeptha collapsed and several medics rushed to his side to help him, but before he knew it, everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
(Mean While)  
  
"Hold still Amelia" Siara told her as she wrapped the bandage around her friends waist, and covering the wounds which she had padded before applying the bandages.  
  
"Well sorry if I'm in a bit of pain" Amelia replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry" Siara said quietly.  
  
"No, it's not you that should be sorry Siara, I'm the one that should be, I failed to protect you and now your playing nurse maid to me" Amelia apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault that you got hurt, it happens" Siara reassured her.  
  
"Well it looks like you have everything under control, I'll be going now" Sailor Sun said suddenly, and they both turn to see her heading for the window.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Sun" Siara thanked her, and the golden haired senshi nodded and then jumped out of the window and across the street where she disappeared.  
  
"She is defiantly weird that one" Amelia said, referring to Sailor Sun after a few seconds.  
  
"She probably has a lot on her mind, like trying to figure out how to turn Sol back to normal" Siara defended her.  
  
"There's nothing left of the Sol she knew, he's gone and has been replaced by entirely new and more evil Sol" Amelia said, a slight chill running down her spine at the memory of what he was going to let those Demon's do to her.  
  
"I know" Siara admitted.  
  
Amelia looked at Siara who took no notice as she resumed bandaging Amelia's waist, making sure the bandages were nice and tight, but not so tight that they cut of the blood circulation or were uncomfortable.  
  
"Where did you learn how to do this?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I took a first aid course at school when we lived in China, I thought it might come in handy some time, and I guess I was right" Siara smiled proudly of herself. "How does that feel?" she asked.  
  
"It's fine" Amelia replied and Siara secured the bandage so it wouldn't come off. "Thank you Siara" Amelia said as Siara stood up.  
  
"As if you need to thank me Amelia, I'm just doing what anyone else would, besides, what kind of person would I be if I just left you to fend for yourself when your hurt?" Siara pointed out, making Amelia smile a little. "Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" Siara asked.  
  
"You know Siara I haven't loss the function of my arms and legs" Amelia told her. "I should be the one making you a cup of tea."  
  
"I don't mind, you just sit down and rest" Siara assured her.  
  
"Fine" Amelia sighed in defeat.  
  
Siara went into the kitchen and searched for Amelia's tea bags and so on, while Amelia tried to get comfortable in the chair she was in, but the pain coming from her wounds made in almost impossible. After a few more seconds she gave up and just slumped back in the chair as she watched Siara.  
  
"For god sakes, just tell her Amelia!" she heard mind scream, it almost made her jump.  
  
A few minutes later Siara walked back with two cups of tea, but as she put them down Amelia sighed sadly and nervously, knowing it was now or never.  
  
"What's wrong?" Siara asked out of concern.  
  
"Siara we've known each other for a long time, a very long time if you want to count our past lives as well. I have something that I want to tell you, but I'm afraid it will wreck our friendship, and I'm scared that I'll freak you out, but I can't keep it in any more" Amelia said.  
  
"What?" Siara asked confusedly.  
  
"Siara, I'm..." Amelia stopped herself and took a breath before finishing with. "Siara I'm in love with you."  
  
Siara's eyes just widened a little from shock, now she was finally starting to realize why Amelia had always been so protective of her. She didn't understand how she was meant to feel though. Was she meant to feel the same way? Was she meant to feel weird around Amelia? What? She had no clue what so ever.  
  
"I need to go" she said quickly, then she raced for the door.  
  
"Wait Siara! I didn't mean to scare you" Amelia tried to follow her, but with the pain from the wounds all she managed was hobble and by the time she made it to the door, Siara had already disappeared down the hall of the apartment block. Tears welled up in Amelia's eyes. "What have I done?"  
  
* * *  
  
(Not Much Later That Night)  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Tucarius screamed as he shot awake and sat up on the lounge, scaring the hell out of Darien and Alex who rushed out of there's rooms.  
  
"Tucarius what is it?!" Darien asked.  
  
"That Demon, it killed me" Tucarius was breathing deeply, then he took notice of his surroundings. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"You were seriously injured by the Demon and you were dying, but Rini used the power of the Moon Heart Crystal to heal you and we thought it was better to bring you here to rest then to take you home as your grandparents would ask to many questions" Darien explained.  
  
"Also Serena and Rini weren't sure if they could get you down to your room without dropping you down the stairs because your so heavy" Alex added with a slight smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"What are you implying?" Tucarius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Your getting a bit chubby Tucarius" Alex said.  
  
"I am not!" Tucarius said defensively, then he looked to his father for help.  
  
"Ok, cut it out Alex" Darien told her.  
  
"I was only kidding" Alex assured him, though it was mostly for Tucarius.  
  
"Why does my chest hurt so much?" Tucarius asked, finally taking notice of the aching pain in his chest as he brought his hand up.  
  
"Probably because the Demon tried to use that blade off his as a chest spreader. Alex there's some pain killers in the cupboard above the fridge, could you go get them?" Darien turned to her.  
  
"Ok" Alex said, then got up to go get the pain killers.  
  
"Did anyone else get hurt?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Well, Alex, Rini, Chloe and Ken got smacked around a far bit by it, but I destroyed it before it could seriously hurt any of the others" Darien replied.  
  
"You destroyed it?" Tucarius asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, it was too fast for Mars, Jupiter and Mercury to hit and your mother wouldn't leave your side, so I transformed into Endymion and killed it" Darien shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, I'm too tired to care, as long as no body got hurt I don't care" Tucarius said.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tsukino Residents)  
  
Siara got home just as her mother was putting dinner on the table.  
  
"Sorry I was late getting home" she said quickly.  
  
"That's ok, we were just about to have dinner" her mother said.  
  
"Um, I'm not feeling to good, is it ok if I go lie down?" Siara asked.  
  
Kathryn reached out and felt Siara's forehead. "You do feel a little warm, and you do look a bit pale, maybe you should go lie down, you can heat your dinner up later if you feel like it" Kathryn said.  
  
"Thanks" Siara replied and made a hasty exit for her room.  
  
In her room she paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do, no doubt she had probably upset Amelia by leaving so quickly and not even explaining why first. After dinner was finished, Serena opened her door and walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Siara?" Serena asked.  
  
"Everything" Siara replied.  
  
"What?" Serena asked in confusion.  
  
Siara plopped herself down on her bed and sighed. "Amelia told me she loves me" she told her sister, who gave a slight gasp.  
  
"What did you do, I mean say?" Serena asked again.  
  
"I said I needed to go and I left in such a hurry that I probably upset Amelia" Siara said. "I didn't know what else to do, I was confused."  
  
"Well, do you love her?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know Serena, I don't know if I can see her as anything more then a friend" Siara explained. "Oh Serena, what am I going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Siara, I don't know anything about this kind of stuff, but I'll support you no matter what you decide" Serena assured her.  
  
"Thanks" Siara replied. "I shouldn't have left her there, we were fighting two Demon's today and she got hurt."  
  
"What?! Why didn't you contact us! Was it trying to steal energy?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Siara replied.  
  
"Because there was a Demon attacking the airport and it almost killed Tucarius, it stabbed him in the chest with this blade attached to a chain" Serena explained.  
  
"Kyoketsu-Shoge" Siara said.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"The blade is called a Kyoketsu-Shoge, that's what the Demon we were fighting used to hurt Amelia, it got her in the back" Siara replied.  
  
"How did you know they were called that?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
  
"This cute guy actually saved my life and he knew what they were called" Siara said quietly with a blush. "Anyway is Tucarius alright?" she asked, deciding to change the topic.  
  
"Yeah he'll be ok, Rini healed him with her crystal" Serena said.  
  
"That's good then" Siara sighed. "How's Rini holding up after what happened today?"  
  
"We talked about what happened, and I think she's doing better" Serena told her, then let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight" Siara said.  
  
"Goodnight" Serena replied and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Temple)  
  
Snow fell upon the temple, creating quiet a chore for Chad in the morning when he would have to shovel it so they could walk freely around outside, unless it melted in the morning. The temple was quiet, the only light was the glow coming from the Great Fire room as the door was half way opened and the sound of the crackling fire filled the room. Inside Jennifer sat in front of the fire, making the traditional hand gestures.  
  
"Great Fire, show me how to help my sister Rei with her new" Jennifer spoke softly and calmly. The fire flared up and all around Jennifer turned dark, the fire disappeared from sight along with everything else, in shock Jennifer jumped and looked around confusedly. "What's going on?!" she yelled.  
  
Suddenly she found herself on a street and all around her the buildings were damaged or destroyed, but the thing that she really took notice of was that everything was black and white except for her. Her attention though was suddenly caught by the sound of foot steps, she turned to the direction the foot steps were coming from, and she looked down the street, the white back drop was almost blinding, but then slowly a figure walked out, becoming a silhouette against the white. Jennifer could tell from the shape of the figure that it was a girl, with long hair, the clicking sound that was made when the girl walked proved she was wearing high heels.  
  
"Who are you?" Jennifer asked, she got no reply from the girl and she continued walking towards Jennifer. "Tell me who you are!" Jennifer demanded.  
  
Suddenly all around the girl fire exploded upward on either side of the girl and on either side of Jennifer too, the sudden light allowing Jennifer to see who it was, and she gasped. There stood Sailor Mars, except her fuku was differed and so was she, her skirt was made of fire, as were her bows, but surprisingly enough was that her hair had turned into fire as well, and her eyes were swirling pools of fire.  
  
"Rei?" Jennifer's mouth went dry at what she was looking at, then before she could say anything else everything exploded in fire all around them. "Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Jennifer screamed as she closed her eyes as she was engulfed in fire, but when she opened her eyes she found herself lying on the ground in front of the Great Fire and outside, the sky was starting to become a little brighter as morning approached. "What the hell was that?" Jennifer breathed deeply, and wiped her brow that was soaked with sweat, but the one thing she could wipe away, was the cold fear she felt deep down inside her. She had never felt such fear.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later that Morning)  
  
"Now I warn you, it was a pretty risk surgery, we had to repair his wind pipe and he lost a lot of blood, and we almost lost him a couple of times. At the moment we have him hooked up to a respirator to give him a little bit help breathing. Due to the surgery it may cause him a little discomfort to breath entirely on his own" the doctor explained as he led the four women down the corridor.  
  
"Is he going to be ok" Birdie asked.  
  
"He's going to be just fine, he's a strong kid your brother is" the doctor said.  
  
"He's not our brother" Avery corrected.  
  
"Oh?" the doctor replied. "His last name is the same as yours, I just assume because you all look so young" the doctor said.  
  
"Your certainly the charmer" Prisma said.  
  
"I was actually talking about you daughters, but you look young as well" the doctor explained as he continued with Birdie behind him, who was giggling at his comment, but Catzy and Avery had to hold Prisma back from killing him.  
  
The doctor led them to the room that they had Zeptha in, it was a privet room and Zeptha laid there in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his neck and respirator mask covering his face. Standing on one of side of the bed were two police officers.  
  
"What all this?" Catzy asked as she saw the two officers.  
  
"We're just trying to determine what happened to Mr. Ayakashi here, we think that maybe he was attacked, but we haven't been able to ask him because he hasn't woken up yet" the officer explained. "Oh, I'm Sergeant Sequwa and this is my partner officer Gordon" he added, introducing himself and his partner.  
  
"Well I can tell you now if someone did attack Zeptha then they'd have to be very, powerful in the arts of martial arts. Zeptha's trained his whole life, nobody can sneak up on him" Catzy told him.  
  
"Everybody has a bad day, maybe last night was Zeptha's" Sequwa replied.  
  
At that moment a low groan came from Zeptha's mouth and his eyes slowly opened, scanning the room he was in, then he raised his hand to the mask that covered his mouth and removed it.  
  
"W....what's...g....going...on?" Zeptha managed to say, his voice dry and crackly.  
  
"You were attacked Zeptha, you had a piece of some kind of crystal stuck in your throat, we had to operate on you. Your throat might be sore for a few days" the doctor told him.  
  
"Who are you people?" Zeptha asked, this time his voice didn't sound as dry, but his words shocked the four sisters.  
  
"Zeptha don't you remember us?" Birdie asked, but Zeptha looked at her blankly.  
  
"Zeptha do you remember anything that happened to you last night?" Sergeant Sequwa asked him.  
  
"No, I don't remember anything at all, my mind is a complete blank" Zeptha replied, his voice edging a little bit towards panic.  
  
"It could be temporal amnesia brought on by the shock of what happened to him, his memory could return in a few hours, or days, or even weeks if that's the case, but I book him in for MRI just to be on the safe side" the doctor explained.  
  
"Well I don't think we're going to get anywhere with this today, so I'll give you my contact number, I want you to call me if he remembers anything" he said to Catzy, then him and his partner left with the doctor.  
  
"Zeptha, do you really not know who we are?" Birdie asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Of course I know who you are, I was just saying that because those cops would've asked to many questions and I need some time to come with a story to spin for them" Zeptha replied calmly.  
  
"Oh Zeptha! Don't scare us like that again!" Avery scolded him.  
  
"What happened to you Zeptha?" Prisma asked.  
  
"I was fighting some kind of energy draining monster called a Crystallite, and I thought I had destroyed it, but I only weakened it and it launched that crystal at me, getting me in the throat then disappeared with a load of energy it had stolen, then I teleported here" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Do you want us to tell Rini?" Catzy asked?  
  
"NO!" Zeptha snapped, though he didn't mean to. "I don't want Rini knowing about this, we're not going out anymore and I don't want Rini getting close to me again, it was hard enough breaking her heart the first time, I don't want to have to do it again."  
  
"What? Why did you two break up? You were both such and adorable couple" Birdie said in a weird tone that Zeptha didn't like.  
  
"You all know about the prophecy that foretells my death, I don't want Rini to be any where near me when that happens" Zeptha simply said, and they all frowned and glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously.  
  
"We've just remembered how stupid men can be sometimes" Catzy replied acidly as Zeptha shrank a little at the towering women, who could scare him to death even if they were now normal human women.  
  
"It was for the best" Zeptha squeaked as he pulled the bed covered closer to him.  
  
"Did you even discuss it with her? Or did you just dumb her?" Avery demanded.  
  
"I told her we couldn't be together, because it would be to hard for her when the time came for me to die, I seriously thought I was going to die last night" Zeptha explained, but the women just glared at him.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sol's Hideout)  
  
"He was very strong, and I could sense that at one point he had even more power, he has a left over residue of energy from his previous state, but it has decreased dramatically, and he was still almost too much of a match for me" Ruby Crystallite explained as she grew back the chunk of herself Zeptha had destroyed.  
  
"He was mine! I was the one who was going to kill him!" Sol fumed with anger as he heard the Crystallite's report. "Oh well, there's no way you could've killed him, if it was that easy then I would've killed him long ago" Sol pointed out.  
  
"You should've warned me about him then, and I assure you, he is dead, I shot him right in the throat" the Crystallite defended herself. "And I would hardly call beating him easily, the only reason I'm missing a chunk of my body is because he wore me down and I had hardly any power left to shield myself. I was lucky that attack of his all but drained all of his power, that was the only thing that assured my victory."  
  
"Ruby is right, my Crystallite's never fail to kill someone" Amethyst assured him. "At least she managed to bring back fair amount of energy Sol, which is more then I can say about most of your Demon's that have been sent out to gather energy."  
  
Sol turned around and stormed out of the cave, Amethyst smiled knowing that she had won that little bout.  
  
"This Zeptha was kind of cute, and he was the kind of person we need as an ally Mistress Amethyst. He was a powerful warrior" the Crystallite told her Mistress.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with Sol Ruby, he's right, Zeptha is far to good to be killed like that, he probably teleported himself to a hospital and is probably recovering as we speak" Amethyst said bitterly.  
  
"May I suggest something?" the Crystallite asked, and Amethyst nodded. "I want to talk with him, and I'll try to talk him into joining us and if he won't join us, I'll kill him."  
  
"Let me think about it Ruby, Zeptha isn't the kind of person that would agree to that and he is close personal friend of the scouts, I don't think he would betray them for anyone or anything" Amethyst explained.  
  
"As you wish Mistress Amethyst" Ruby inclined her head respectfully.  
  
* * *  
  
(That Day)  
  
Rini, Serena, Siara and the others were sitting in their usual spot, but Tucarius wasn't with them, and Rini was starting to worry, as she felt bad about the way she had treated him the previous day. She was also worried about Zeptha, as he wasn't at school either and she wondered if she was the reason for that. She had noticed that she wasn't the only one a little out of it either. Siara was all distant and confused looking, while Alex was distant but also looked slightly troubled, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle that couldn't be solved. She wondered silently to herself what was wrong with her aunts.  
  
"Hey Amy, have you learnt anything new about that crystal?" Mina asked.  
  
"Crystal?" Amy looked confused for a second before she remembered. "Oh the crystal, um, no Mina, I'm still trying to figure out how it worked" she replied.  
  
"Those crystal's will only work once" Siara said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Mina cried in alarm.  
  
"Nebular told me that those crystals are very old, there were only a few on earth, three or four if I remember correctly, my memory of being Hecate fades a bit more everyday. Back on topic though, Nebular said that if we were to try and force them to work, they would explode and kill every single living thing in the universe" Siara said. "I'm sorry Mina, but there isn't a way to turn you back."  
  
"That can't be! There has to be some way, I can't stay this way forever, I need to see my mother, she's sunk into a depression. She doesn't know if I've been kidnapped or ran away or even killed and I can't very well tell her about this because she's slightly allergic to cats" Mina explained.  
  
"So that's why you had to convince her to let you keep me in the house, or why she never feed me" Artemis thought out loud, then he came back to the seriousness of the topic. "Don't worry Mina, we'll find away to change you back."  
  
"What about the Temple of Running Fire? Maybe they have information on these crystal's?" Amy suggested.  
  
"You just want to get your hands on one or more of those books to read" Alex silently accused, making Amy blush a little, knowing full well that Alex was right. "But she's right, it would be the best place to look."  
  
"So when will we go then?" Serena asked.  
  
"This weekend, that way none of you have to worry about missing out on school" Luna said.  
  
"Oh we wouldn't want that would we?" Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Lita asked. "I mean, Zeptha was the one who got us there quickly the last time, and none of use can teleport" she pointed out, looking at Rini out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Can't we just do what we did when we fought Queen Beryl" Serena asked, and suddenly everyone but Siara looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Did Serena just come up with a good idea?" Lita asked.  
  
"Rei won't believe it" Mina added.  
  
"Oh stop teasing me!" Serena snapped as the others started laughing.  
  
"Is this a privet conversation or can anyone join in?" came a voice that made Rini smile, and she looked up to see Tucarius appear out of nowhere on the branch he always laid on, then he jumped down in between them.  
  
"Tucarius are you ok after what happened?" Serena asked him.  
  
"My chest hurts a little but that's about it" Tucarius replied, then he turned to Rini. "Thank you Rini, I owe you one, and I'm sorry for going off at you like that the other day."  
  
"No, you had every right to say what you did, I'm always mean to you and I never listen to you either, you were just trying to help, I should be the one that's sorry" Rini shook her head at him.  
  
"Well, how about this, we're both sorry and we'll leave it at that, how does that sound?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good deal to me" Rini said, then hugged him. "Just don't scare me like that again, I thought I had lost you" she told him.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Rini, I have no intention of having the tip of one of those things pressing against my heart, it is the worse feeling I have experienced" Tucarius assured her as he returned the hug.  
  
"Now everything is alright again" Diana said happily, but Rini looked up at her with a sad smile.  
  
"No, its not back to normal yet Diana" Rini said, thinking about Zeptha.  
  
To Be Continued. Next time: As Jennifer tries to discover the meaning behind her vision, Rei experiences another a out burst of power and reveals something to Jennifer, but what is it? Will the Crystallite called Ruby fail in persuading Zeptha to join the forces of darkness? Or will Zeptha return to his evil ways? Will Siara be able to sort her feeling's out about Amelia? And does the Temple of Running Fire hold the secret to restoring Mina to her former self? Read the Next chapter And I'll show You! Chapter 27: Temptress of Darkness 


	27. Temptress of Darkness Pt 1

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 27 Temptress of Darkness  
  
It was earlier Saturday morning and the snow had fallen thickly upon the temple, and the girls and Tucarius and Ken were knee deep in snow, well Sakura was waist deep, and the snow was still falling and soon she would be neck deep, and it was starting to worry her. The only one that weren't worried about the snow were the cats that were so light that they didn't sink into the snow, and the fact that it was so packed that only a human or dog would sink into it.  
  
"Is it wise for all of us to go?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, only some of us should go. If Sol decides to attack while we're gone then he'll gather to much energy for whatever purpose he needs it for" Luna said looking at them.  
  
"I'll stay" Ken volunteered.  
  
"I think you should stay as well Sakura" Lita said, turning to they're daughter.  
  
"But I want to come with you" Sakura said. "Please."  
  
"Alright then" Lita sighed in defeat. "I could never say no to you could I?" Lita asked her.  
  
"Nope" Sakura replied cutely, holding her hands behind her back.  
  
"I thought so" Lita smiled.  
  
"I'll stay too" Amelia said quietly, nobody noticed that her and Siara hadn't looked each other in the eyes the whole time since they got there.  
  
"So will I, the rest of you go, we can take care of things while your gone" Chloe added.  
  
"Are you sure? I can stay too if you want me to, I mean I'm not going to be much use down there" Lita pointed out.  
  
"No, Sailor Sun, and Zeptha are still here if we need them" Chloe reasoned, and Lita shrugged.  
  
"Well we going or what?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just one second, I need to speak with my sister for a second" Jennifer said, then practically dragged Rei away from them so they could speak in privet.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"I don't think you should go Rei, what if you know what happens?" Jennifer said, folding her arms.  
  
"It hasn't happened since Tuesday afternoon, stop worrying about it" replied Rei with an irritated expression.  
  
"I'm not worried about it, I'm worried about you Rei. On Tuesday night I was meditating in front of the Great Fire and it showed me a vision of what's going to happen if you don't learn to control these new powers of yours" Jennifer said, her concern growing by the minute.  
  
"And what did it show you Jennifer?" Rei rolled her eyes at her sister.  
  
"It showed you destroying Tokyo as Sailor Mars" Jennifer told her.  
  
"There's no way I would do something like that! I can't believe you would even believe that!" Rei snapped, raising her voice a little, making the others turn around.  
  
"Rei calm down" Jennifer replied calmly.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! How dare you think that I would hurt innocents!" Rei almost yelled at her, not noticing that all around her the air had turned hot, or that the snow beneath her melted away. The hot was pushing her hair around as she glared at Jennifer.  
  
"Rei calm down" Jennifer said again, starting to panic a little.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Rei yelled, then a fiery aura erupted around her body, her hair flying upward and her robes burning away, but she didn't seem to care, to everybody else, she wasn't Rei.  
  
"Rei snap out of it!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
"What's going on?!" Serena screamed.  
  
Suddenly a fire ball shot out from Rei's body and flew towards Jennifer, who somersaulted over the fire ball.  
  
"HIYAH!" Jennifer yelled as she drove her open palm into Rei's stomach, Rei's eyes widened and she gasped in pain, then doubled over, falling on to the now warm ground and fainted. "Sorry Rei, but you left me no choice" Jennifer said as she bent down picked her little sister up.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to tell us what's going on or what?!" Lita demanded.  
  
Jennifer just turned her head slightly to look at the group who were just looking at her in amazement, then she gestured for them to follow her as she walked towards the outside door of Rei's room. She placed Rei on her bed and pulled the blanket up over her, then she gave permission for Tucarius, Ken, Marco and Artemis to come in.  
  
"Well come on, start talking" Lita said.  
  
"Rei is developing unknown powers, we didn't know if it was a Shinto power and she didn't know if it was a scout power" Jennifer replied.  
  
"Why didn't she tell us? Or better yet, why didn't YOU, tell us or your grandfather?" Luna demanded in a peeved voice.  
  
"Because she told me not to, no she begged me not tell all of you or him, I guess she wanted to work it out on her own, but obviously she couldn't control it" Jennifer said sadly. "Rei has always been too proud to ask for help when she really needs it, she got that from our father, unfortunately I got a little of that too."  
  
"What do you think these powers are?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I know what the power is called, I just don't know if it's originating from her Shinto powers or scout powers" Jennifer said. "It's a form of kinesis called pyrokinesis, the ability to start, extinguish and control fire with the mind."  
  
"Do you know if it's a part of her scout powers Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know" Luna admitted.  
  
"You lot go, you have something you need to do. I can look after Rei, I'll gives you fifteen minutes before I get Chad to get grandpa" Jennifer told them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Serena asked her.  
  
"Yeah, go" Jennifer said without turning around.  
  
The others nodded and walked out of the room silently, and shut the door behind them, then they said goodbye to Chloe, Amelia and Ken who stood back as the others pulled out they're transformation items.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" "Moon Heart Crystal Power!" "Crescent Knight Transformation!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Earth Star Power!" "Callisto Star Power!"  
  
They went through they're transformation, soon six sailor scouts stood there, and Crescent Knight stood there, then they moved into a circle, and linked hands, Crescent Knight and Sailor Chell stood on either side of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Now concentrate, this slightly different from when you teleported to the Antarctic, this time you have to focus on teleporting us as well" Luna said as she, Marco, Mina, Artemis, Star and Diana walked into the center of the circle. "And try to teleport as outside or inside the temple, not over a boiling lake of molten lava."  
  
"Why Luna, don't you trust us?" Crescent Knight asked, trying to sound insulted.  
  
"You don't want me to answer that" Luna replied dryly.  
  
"Ok, let's do this" Crescent Knight laughed.  
  
"Wait!" they all turned around to see Darien running up the stairs towards them.  
  
"Darien what are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Did you really think I was going to let you go without me? I missed out on this last time, I'm not going to miss out on it again" he explained.  
  
"You know we would've invited you last time, it's just that we made the decision on the spot" Sailor Moon pointed out. "Besides you had to work that day didn't you?"  
  
"Well yes ok, I see your point" Darien conceded.  
  
"If you two are done, can we please leave? If you forgot, this temple may have a way of turning me back to normal" Mina said, getting a little testy with them.  
  
"Ok Mina, calm down" Artemis said.  
  
With that Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and they resumed the circle, this time with Tuxedo mask on one side of Sailor Moon with Sailor Chell next to him and Crescent Knight still next to his mother.  
  
"Ok, Tuxedo Mask, Crescent Knight your going to have to add your own power to the teleport and Tuxedo Mask because you haven't been there, just let the others concentrate on where we have to teleport to. All of you call upon your powers" Luna told them.  
  
"Right" they all nodded.  
  
"Earth Power!" "Earth Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Mercury Power!" "Callisto Power!"  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask called upon they're power, the only ones left were Crescent Knight, Sailor Chell, Sailor New Moon and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" all four of them yelled out.  
  
Suddenly all around them turned bright and a little blurry as they focused they're powers, then in a flash of light they disappeared, the ground broken where they stood and the snow parted in a perfect circle.  
  
"Bye, Siara" Amelia said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Hospital)  
  
"This is remarkable" the doctor said in astonishment. "You have no signs of ever having surgery and usually when we have to repair someone's throat like we had to, to yours they show signs of sore throat and can't talk properly, but you show neither."  
  
"I know doc, so can I go home now?" Zeptha asked impatiently.  
  
"I would like to keep you in overnight to run some test, you'll be able to go home tomorrow" the doctor told him.  
  
"Grrrr" Zeptha growled lowly.  
  
"Um, knock, knock" came a female voice from the door, and Zeptha looked up to see a woman of about twenty standing at the door way, wearing a red dress. "Is this Zeptha Ayakashi's room?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me, but who are you?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"My name is Crystallite, I would like to talk to you" the woman said, but Zeptha's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Crystallite, that's an odd name, but nice" the doctor said.  
  
"Hey doc, could you give us some privacy? We have some things we need to discuss" Zeptha said calmly, the doctor nodded, smile at the woman and left, closing the door behind him. "What do you want?!" Zeptha hissed, jumping out of bed, his hand a glow with purple light.  
  
"Relax, I come in peace today, I really do just want to talk with you" the Crystallite replied.  
  
"Well then talk" Zeptha said, his hand still glowing.  
  
"Join us Zeptha" she simply said.  
  
"What?" was all Zeptha could say.  
  
"You have so much potential, you have a great power that should be used to conquer. I know you want to, it's who you are. You're a destroyed. A murder. A warlord. A warrior. If you join us you can have anything you want" she told him.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"You can't honestly look me in the eyes and say that your satisfied fighting for good, forget it, I know your not. Your blood boils to kill someone, or to destroy something. You can taste it in your mouth every time you use your powers, you tell yourself you'll be able to get over it, but every time the taste gets stronger and the temptation even stronger still. Give in to you dark side. Your true side" the Crystallite said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Stay back!" Zeptha snapped.  
  
"If you were going to attack me you already would have" she pointed out. "You know what I say is true, even now your starting to reconsider your reasons for becoming good, I can see it in those beautiful green eyes of yours" she purred as she backed him against a wall.  
  
"Get away from me you witch" Zeptha said, starting to sweat, he was in an uncomfortable position and his will was starting to weaken.  
  
"Your wanting to become good is what's made you weak Zeptha, join us and you can be as powerful as you were, if not more powerful. We need someone with your kind of skills" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Destroying the Black Moon Crystal is what's made me weak, not becoming good" Zeptha protested.  
  
"Ah, but didn't you destroy the Black Moon Crystal to preserve and protect life from the kind of evil it could unleash? So in other words, you destroyed the Black Moon Crystal because you thought it was the right thing to do and it would make you more of a good person in the end, so really, becoming good has made you weak" she pointed out with a smile. "Join us Zeptha, I can show things you have only dreamed possible."  
  
They stared at each other for the longest time, her red eyes toying with his. They're faces were but an inch from each other, Zeptha could smell her breath, it smelt sweet, like some kind of fruit, but it was her eyes that he couldn't look away from.  
  
"I'll....think about it" Zeptha said, sounding almost ashamed of himself.  
  
"Well here's something to make you think faster" she said seductively, then she gently placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately as his eyes widened with even further shock, surprise and shame. Finally she broke the kiss and smiled. "I hope THAT gave you something to think about" she said wickedly, then she disappeared in a flash of red light.  
  
"Rini....I'm so sorry" he said quietly and sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
(The Temple)  
  
"That's it! We are not teleporting here anymore!" Luna yelled as they walked inside the temple, her tail was slightly singed at the edge and the others were slightly singed as well.  
  
"Oh come on Luna, it wasn't their fault, look on the bright side though, it could've been worse" Artemis said, and Luna looked him.  
  
"How could it be worse? I almost lost my tail!" Luna snapped.  
  
"I could've dropped you in the lava" Crescent Knight pointed out, but Luna glared at him. "Oh don't make that face Luna, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"Let's just find the archive and get out of here" Luna said shortly started walking off with the others behind her, but suddenly Sailor Chell stopped.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Nothing" Sailor Chell relied, shrugging off the feeling of dread that she felt run her body, it was like someone had just loss they're will to live or something.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look so well" Sailor Moon said, she wasn't convinced at what Chell had just said.  
  
"I guess I'm still thinking about Zeptha, I'm still kind of down about it" Chell said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"It's ok to think about him you know, it's not like he isn't going to be there for you anymore, it just won't be in the way you want him to be there for you" Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"I just don't understand, he made a promise to me, that we'd be together forever, and he just broke that promise like it was nothing" Chell replied, a confusion in her voice that refused to leave.  
  
"Unfortunately honey I can't tell you that because I have no answer for it and it's something you need to figure out on your own" Sailor Moon explained.  
  
"Why?" Chell asked, a little puzzled.  
  
"Because that's how things are" Sailor Moon simply said, well she could've said what she wanted to, which was 'I have no idea why.'  
  
"Love sucks" Chell pouted making her mother laugh a little.  
  
"Not all the time sweet heart" Sailor Moon assured her as they walked together.  
  
"Why can't I find my soul mate like you did?" Chell wondered out loud.  
  
"Do you consider your father and my love for each other perfect?" Sailor Moon asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Of course it is, you two never fight and you always overcome any obstacles in your way" Chell pointed out.  
  
"We may overcome any obstacles that come up in front of us, but just because you don't see it happen, doesn't mean that your father and I don't argue" Sailor Moon replied, Sailor Chell just looked at her in slight disbelieve.  
  
"It's true sis" Crescent Knight said as he fell back beside them. "It doesn't happen very often but when they do, boy can they yell at each other, they're voices echo of the crystal walls in the palace" he told her and with a slight smile he added. "Mother sounds like a howling banshee, her voice is so high pitched when she's yelling at dad, it feels like your heads going to explode."  
  
"Feels like that in this time too" Tuxedo Mask said with a laugh, though he was still walking in front of them.  
  
"Oh stop it you two!" Sailor Moon she snapped and Crescent Knight quickly rejoined the others. "The point I was trying to make, is that no relationship is perfect, no matter how much you want it to be. Fights are a normal part of relationships."  
  
"Ok" Chell said, trying to stifle a laugh at what her father and brother had said, and they continued on in silence for a while, with Sailor Moon slightly frowning.  
  
"My voice isn't high pitched" she mumbled, making Chell laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before Jennifer? This is serious" grandpa said as he applied a wet cloth to Rei's forehead as she sweat furiously from a fever she had developed not long after the others left.  
  
"I know grandpa but I made a promise to Rei that I wouldn't and you know how serious she is about keeping a promise" Jennifer replied.  
  
"When exactly did this start?" he asked her.  
  
"Um, last Friday was when I saw it happen, for I know it could've happened before, but Rei being Rei wouldn't have told me" Jennifer sighed. "I should've told you, I just didn't think that it would get as bad as what it did today, she didn't even seem to be herself."  
  
"Pyrokinesis is a tricky power Jennifer, it's a power that's tied into the emotion of anger, frustration and irritation. In order to control it, first you need to control your emotions, or the result is what you saw today" grandpa explained.  
  
"Is this a Shinto power?" Jennifer asked. "If it is why haven't I developed it yet?"  
  
"This is not a power of the Shinto, she might be possessed by a demon, that would explain why she acted the way she did when you confronted her about your vision. I hadn't got around to teaching Rei how to protect herself from a demon trying to possess her" grandpa said sadly and silently cursed himself.  
  
"Wait a minute. You don't think that maybe it was that demon that attacked me that night in the Great Fire room do you?" Jennifer asked in startlement at the memory of that thing.  
  
"It could be Jennifer, our family has been hated by the race of demons for a thousand years, our ancestors played a big part in stopping an army of demons from destroying one of the most important kingdoms of earth. Ever since then they have been trying to kill of our blood line, we, you, Rei and me are the last of our blood line" grandpa explained.  
  
"What can we do to get rid of the demon if one has possessed her?" Jennifer asked again.  
  
"Well we don't know if this is the work of a demon and if it is, then we're too late to exorcize it from Rei's body without killing her. The only one that can save her now, is herself, I just hope she's strong enough to fight it because it's going to be a battle of will" grandpa said. "I'm going to go meditate by the Great Fire, send Chad if you need me." With that the little old man got up and put his hands in his sleeves and walked away.  
  
Jennifer turned back to Rei, who laid on the bed, her face scrunching up from the heat the fever was causing her, every now and then she would give out a little cry.  
  
"Oh Rei, why couldn't you have let us help you sooner?" Jennifer sighed quietly, squeezing her eyes shut, ashamed at herself for not telling they're grandfather when she first knew about what was going on. Suddenly she felt a finger brush hers and she opened her eyes to see Rei had her eyes partly opened. "Rei, can you hear me?" Jennifer asked carefully.  
  
Rei didn't answer, she just looked at Jennifer through sweat filled eyes, and small smile came over her.  
  
"Mum? Is that you?" Rei asked, shocking Jennifer to a frozen state, until she realized that it was the fever making Rei hallucinate, and Jennifer realized had the situation been reversed, then she would've mistook Rei as they're mother too, as they both looked like her. "Mum, I don't know what to do, I'm lost and something's happening to me that I can't control and I already tried to hurt Jennifer, what if I hurt one of my friends? Or Princess Serenity?" Rei asked, her voice filled with fear.  
  
"Rei, listen to me. You can control it, you just have to try" Jennifer told her gently, brushing a bang out off Rei's eyes.  
  
"But I can't, this power is too strong and what if Jennifer's vision was correct and I turn into what she said I would,?" tears streaked Rei's already sweaty face as she still spoke to Jennifer, still thinking that her sister was they're mother.  
  
"Rei, just rest. Close your eyes and sleep" Jennifer whispered.  
  
"I can't sleep, I need to be ready to fight at a moments notice mum, I have to be ready to protect the princess" Rei protested, then tried to get up, but with one hand Jennifer pushed her back down.  
  
"Your not going anywhere Rei, your sick and need to rest" Jennifer said firmly. "Now lay down and close your eyes, you need to sleep."  
  
"I'm pathetic, I can't even help myself let alone protect the princess and help my friends. I tried to hurt my sister and I was too scared to ask for help, I'm so pathetic and weak" Rei sobbed a little. "I couldn't even tell Jennifer about my dreams because I was too scared."  
  
The last part made Jennifer's eyes widen a bit with curiosity. "You've been having dreams? About what?" she asked.  
  
"Terrible things" Rei simply said as she laid there. "There's so much fire and pain everywhere."  
  
"We'll talk about it when your better ok" Jennifer decided she wasn't going to get any sense out of Rei. "You just sleep now."  
  
"I can't sleep, I need to help the sailor scouts protect the princess" Rei said stubbornly.  
  
"Boy is she obsessed with this princess protection thing" Jennifer thought, then she thought of something that would make Rei fall asleep. Suddenly, she started singing softly and quietly, her voice carrying down the halls in an almost ghostly echo. As she sung, she stroke Rei's hair, the song she was singing was a song they're mother use to sing to make them fall asleep when they were little, and though Jennifer had only been four, she remembered every lyric perfectly. The song was a like a lullaby, and Jennifer use to sing it to Rei after they're mother died when Rei use to have trouble going to sleep, she done a lot of looking after Rei when they're mother past away, just as much as what they're grandfather did. She realized that she was probably the only thing that came close as a mother figure for Rei, and she knew that Rei must have been hurt badly when she left, as Rei had once again lost someone else close to her. Slowly Rei's eyes closed and she fell asleep, Jennifer pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and tugged her in tightly and she reapplied a wet cloth to Rei's head again.  
  
"Just so you know Rei, I'm sorry I left" Jennifer whispered quietly. "And your not weak."  
  
* * *  
  
(Back at the other Temple)  
  
"I can not believe the size of this place" Tuxedo Mask said in awe at the towering book shelves, filled with ancient book that looked bran new.  
  
"You think that's amazing, wait till you see this" Sailor Moon said with a smile as she walked over to a door and pointed to a couple of symbols that glowed and moved like they had the first time she and the others were there, then the door opened.  
  
Curiously Tuxedo Mask walked over to the door and looked inside the new room and gasped loudly as he saw the huge pyramid that filled the gigantic room, leaving only a six foot gap between the door and the base of the pyramid.  
  
"And you ran up that?" he asked, somehow trying to figure out how someone as lazy as Sailor Moon who hated running, managed to run up the thing.  
  
"I wasn't given much choice" Sailor Moon said dryly.  
  
"Are you two going to stand around all day or are you going to help?" Mina asked impatiently.  
  
"Ok Mina, don't get your tail in a knot" Sailor Moon teased.  
  
"Don't tempt me to use these" Mina growled as she held up one paw and extended her claws, but Sailor Moon simply laughed  
  
"Mommy? Can I go look around?" Callisto asked her mother.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea sweet heart, you could get lost down here" Jupiter said.  
  
"I won't get lost, I promise" Callisto insisted, but Jupiter still looked unsure.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her" Crescent Knight said. "Besides, if I start reading these books I'll fall asleep, and I've been told I snore rather loudly" he added.  
  
"Ok, but if you lose her or if anything else happens to her, your going to find a definition of pain you've never known before" Jupiter warned him with a gaze that made him want to break down bawling his eyes out right there.  
  
"I promise Jupiter, I won't let anything happen to her" Crescent Knight gulped.  
  
"Then where is she?" Jupiter tapped a foot on the ground, and Crescent Knight looked down to see that Callisto was gone, his face turned pale as he heard her foot steps getting fainter as she moved back through the dark corridor.  
  
"Callisto!" he yelled in a panic as he ran after her, everyone, including Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon laughed as he left a trail of three millennia old dust behind him.  
  
"Ok, let's get to work" Luna said after a few seconds more of laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back In Tokyo)  
  
Amelia sat on the park bench quietly, staring into space with a sad look in her eyes, that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe who sat next to her.  
  
"What is it between you and Siara lately, you've said less then ten words to each other in the past four days?" Chloe asked finally.  
  
"Nothing" Amelia replied quietly with a small sigh.  
  
"Come on Amelia, you know you can't lie as good as you use to" Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Look Chloe, it's best if you just stay out of this one" Amelia told her.  
  
"Amelia, I'm your friend, it's my job to be nosy and persistent to the end" Chloe explained with a smile.  
  
"Well this time Chloe, it's something that needs to be worked out by Siara and myself, you can't help. Thanks anyway though" Amelia said firmly.  
  
"Fine" Chloe sighed in defeat.  
  
Suddenly a soccer ball that some little boys had been playing with rolled over next to them, and Amelia bent down and picked it up as one of the boys walked over, he would had to have been six or seven.  
  
"Can we have our ball back miss" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure" Amelia smiled as she past him the ball, he then ran back off to play with the other boy again as she sat down and a new sadness washed over her, this time Chloe knew why.  
  
"Do you think about him a lot?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I think about Rune everyday, my memories are more complete then yours, or any of the others, with the exception of the cats, Nebular and Sol, so I can remember everything about him. I can even remember the pain I went through during the first few months that he disappeared, then the pain was even worse when I was to admit that he must have been killed, because if he had been alive, they would've found him" Amelia had to stop so she could push back a tear. "Sometimes I sit and wonder, what happened to him? Who took him? Who killed him? But the more important question that comes to my mind when I get to that last one is, would I try to stop myself from killing that person with my bare hands?" 


	28. Temptress of Darkness Pt 2

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 28 Temptress of Darkness  
  
As Earth walked back to the group, she couldn't help but wonder what lay hidden under that big blot of black ink. Could Serena and Siara have had an older brother or sister during the Silver Millennium or was the blot of black ink hiding nothing.  
  
"I want to talk to Luna, Artemis and Marco before we say anything about your older brother theory to Sailor Moon and Sailor New Moon, we don't want to say anything that we shouldn't" Star explained.  
  
"Ok Star" Earth assured her.  
  
They made they're way back along the rows of book shelves that had become like a maze to them, that had it not been for Star following they're sent back, they surely would have gotten lost.  
  
"Star do you think it's possible that Serenity and Hecate could have had a brother?" Earth asked.  
  
"Well after that point you made about what I said about the Lunar Cats being sent away for long periods of time has got me thinking that it could be possible and that blot of ink strengthens the theory as well, but still, a baby boy would've been hard not to have remembered" Star replied, then she suddenly stopped, remembering something Marco had said awhile back.  
  
(Flash Back) "It's a pity some of our memories deteriorated due to the sleep capsules" Star sighed. "Well at least we remember all the important stuff."  
  
"No we don't Star, I know for a fact that there are a lot of important things we've forgotten, and I somehow think that there's something very important that we've forgotten" Marco said.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
"Maybe he was right" Star thought, the thought shocked her though.  
  
"Star? What's wrong?" Earth asked her.  
  
"Just remembering something Marco said once" Star said, Earth just shrugged and continued walking. With a few more minutes of walking they made it back to the main area where everyone was sitting hunched over books, Star made her way to the spot where her sister, brother and Artemis were. "Can I talk to you all for a second?" she whispered.  
  
"Sure, but why are we whispering?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Over here" Star replied, as she started walking away.  
  
"Ok, Star, what is it and why did we have to come all the way over here to find out?" Luna asked as they came to a stop in front of Earth who was still holding the book.  
  
Earth started explaining about the conversation her and Sailor Sun had had, then she started explaining her theory about how they might not have known about it.  
  
"Impossible" Luna said stubbornly.  
  
"She makes a good point Luna, for all we know, Queen Serenity could have had a son" Marco defended Earth's theory.  
  
"She would have told us?" Luna insisted firmly.  
  
"Luna, if she did have a child before the twins, then maybe she had a good reason for keeping it a secret" Artemis pointed out.  
  
"I refuse to believe that Queen Serenity would keep something as important as that from us Artemis and if she did, what possible reason could she have had? There would be no reason for her to conceal something that important from us, the three of us were perhaps her most trusted advisors, you most all Marco" Luna said, speaking about Artemis, herself and her brother.  
  
"What does that make me? Kryptonite?" Star asked insulted.  
  
"Well you spent most of your time on earth remember Star" Marco replied.  
  
"Oh yeah" Star said a little spacey.  
  
"You always were the spacey one" Luna sighed.  
  
"I resent that!" Star said defensively.  
  
"Well you were" Artemis agreed.  
  
"Marco make them stop that!" Star exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Earth demanded, and they all looked at her. "Do any of you know any tricks that could get rid of this black blot?"  
  
"Well, there's always the possibility of a solution, but because this paper is so old it would most likely destroy it" Marco thought out loud. "Other then that though, I have no ideas."  
  
"Oh well, I guess this blot of ink is going to remain a mystery" Earth sighed a little disappointedly. "Well at least Serena and Siara can take this home and read up on they're family history" she added.  
  
"I don't think that's a wise idea Earth, what Sammy or they're parents found the book?" Luna said, but Earth simply opened the book gestured to the fact that it's written in another language. "Which will probably make them a bit more suspicious about what the book is and why they're fourteen year old twin daughters have in they're possession a book in which they shouldn't be able to understand" Luna countered.  
  
"I'm sure Serena and Siara can find a good spot to hide it from prying eyes Luna and I think they deserve to learn about they're histories, besides, you, Artemis, Mina, Diana and Marco are always there to make sure it's safe" Earth said smugly, knowing she had won this little discussion, and Luna knew it too.  
  
Before Luna had the chance to speak however, all the scouts watches started going off, and when they flipped open and saw Centuri's battle tired face, that had a bit of blood running down it.  
  
"Centuri what's wrong?!" Sailor New Moon cried in concern.  
  
"We....need help" Centuri weakly replied.  
  
"We're on our way" New Moon assured her.  
  
"Good...I don't think...Charon and I can take much more of this" Centuri said, then there was an explosion in the back ground and she turned off the watch.  
  
"We have to get going now" New Moon said to the others.  
  
As they all nodded, they didn't see Earth stuff the giant book into her space pocket.  
  
"What about Callisto and Crescent Knight?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I'll contact him" Chell said, as she flipped open her watch again and pushed the button that would contact her brother.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded a little snappishly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"Do you know how many traps this place has?" he asked.  
  
"Is Callisto ok?" Jupiter asked, fearing the worse.  
  
"Of course she's ok!!!" Crescent Knight snapped. "Who do you think keeps setting the traps off?! And guess who it is that keeps getting bruised and battered?!"  
  
"But Callisto's ok?" Jupiter asked, not at all taken back by his out burst like the others.  
  
"Yes" Crescent Knight sighed in defeat. "Just like old times" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Look Crescent, we have a problem back at Tokyo, we have to get going, so get back here now so we can teleport back" Sailor Moon told him.  
  
"Go without us, I teleport the two of us back by myself" he replied.  
  
"But you can't teleport" Sailor Chell said.  
  
"Oh, so much you don't know about me little sister" Crescent Knight said in a mocking kind of tone. "Of course I can teleport, but only one person at a time because it gets a bit tiring, and besides, Callisto is smaller and she's really only like, half a person."  
  
"You're an idiot" Chell simply said.  
  
"Ok, enough talking, we have to help the others" New Moon told them.  
  
"Meet yah there" Crescent Knight told them then his face disappeared from the little screen.  
  
"Ok lets do this" Sailor Moon said and they all form the circled and repeated the procedure to form the same circle they had before, and channeled they're before and picture the location they wanted, then in a flash of light, they disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back at the Cherry Hillside Temple)  
  
"I can sense a powerful and evil aura in the city" Jennifer said quietly to herself, then she looked at her sister as she opened her eyes. "You need to get better Rei, your friends need you."  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
In the middle of the street the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the cats appeared, all around them however was in ruins. Cars were flipped over, some with fires burning on or in them. There was bus that was sticking half way into a shop, Sailor Moon almost had a heart attack when she saw that it was the mall. The street was all cracked and there were some holes in the ground and some shop windows were smashed with small fires raging in side them.  
  
"How many of them were there?" Sailor Jupiter wonder out loud as they started walking down the street.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, try and locate Centuri, Nova and Charon with your mini computer" Luna told her.  
  
A few seconds later Sailor Mercury started leading them down the street, following the signal she was getting from the two scouts and the prince, then she finally stopped. There in front of them was Nova draped over a lamp post unconscious and Charon sitting against a car unconscious, and he had been thrown into the car that hard that he had created an imprint of himself in it.  
  
"Charon!" Jupiter cried in alarm and ran to his side.  
  
"Where's Centuri?" Sailor New Moon asked Mercury in a panicked tone.  
  
"Just a second" Mercury replied as she tried to pin point Centuri's position as she typed away at the computer. "Up there" she said finally, pointing to the building beside them, then before anyone could stop her New Moon jumped high into the air and on to the building, where she found Sailor Centuri sprawled across the ground, laying face down.  
  
"Centuri!" Sailor New Moon ran to her friend's side, and rolled her on to her back and found Centuri's eyes closed and a bit of blood dribbling from her mouth. "Centuri speak to me please! Please Centuri wake up!" New Moon sobbed as she held her friend in her arms.  
  
"She's not dead yet" came a cold and slightly familiar voice, then Sailor New Moon looked up to see an energy blast coming towards her, then explode on the top of the building, sending Sailor New Moon and Centuri's unconscious form flying off the building.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor New Moon screamed as she fell towards the ground, then at the last minute she managed to right herself and land in a crouching position, she quickly turned to Tuxedo Mask and yelled. "Catch Centuri!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked up and saw Centuri falling towards the ground at high speed, he quickly jumped into the air and caught the unconscious scout in his arms and landed gracefully.  
  
"Ahhh, so your all here finally" came the voice that made them look around in all direction. "Ah but not all of your are here. Where are Crescent Knight and Callisto?!" the voice demanded.  
  
"Good question" Sailor Jupiter thought to herself.  
  
"They'll be here soon, now show yourself!" Sailor Moon demanded.  
  
About thirty feet away from them, the air started to ripple and reality seem to bend in on itself as the fabric of time and space was ripped apart, then in front of them a warp hole opened up and from within the swirling purplish warp stepped a figure dressed entirely in black, with a black cloak pushed back over his shoulders.  
  
"No" Sailor Chell gasped, the words getting stuck in her voice though as she looked at the person, she had started shaking instantly.  
  
"Hello Chell" Zeptha said with a cold grin.  
  
"What are you doing Zeptha?!" Sailor Chell asked, the only one who could talk as the shock ran through the others.  
  
"What's wrong Princess? Are you shocked?" Zeptha asked in a cold mocking tone that sent shivers down everyone's back.  
  
"You did all this?" Sailor Chell asked again, though she sounded unsure of herself.  
  
"Well if those three had stayed still the damage would've been less, but you know how fast you can move when your terrified" Zeptha replied. "Those three were cowards, they wouldn't fight me, so I had to give them a little push. And a little punch, and a little kick and even a little blast of energy."  
  
"Centuri is not a coward and it would take something far worse then you to scare her you traitor!" Sailor New Moon snapped.  
  
"What about you New Moon Princess, are you scared of me?" Zeptha asked in threatening growl as his eyes flared to life in a purplish pink fire, making Sailor New Moon back away a little. "You had no problem with turning evil, or did you forget that? Did you forget how easily you turned to the power of the Black Moon Crystal? Did you forget about the pain and suffering you caused as Sailor Hecate?" his lips turned into a cruel smile.  
  
"Stop it! I didn't mean to!" Sailor New Moon cried.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't New Moon, it was just a misunderstanding wasn't it? You didn't mean to order Sol's demon to turn Sailor Venus into a cat. Oh yes and lets not forget when you attacked your brother and were more then willing to turn him into Negadust, that was just a misunderstanding too, wasn't it?" Zeptha said in mock understanding.  
  
"Shut up!" Sailor New Moon yelled, holding her head and collapsing to her knees and crying.  
  
"But I'm not done yet" Zeptha laughed evilly.  
  
"Zeptha stop this at once!" Sailor Chell screamed at him. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"Why?! Why?! Because I can't stand being weak anymore!" he yelled crazily at her.  
  
"What about the promise you made me?!" Chell demanded.  
  
"You, you, you. Everything is about you. Well you want to know what I've done for you Chell?" Zeptha asked. "I'll tell you. For you I turned on my people. For you I endured tremendous pain in using my powers for good. For you I destroyed the Black Moon Crystal and effectively weakening myself drastically and for you I have put my life on the line time and time again. Well not anymore my pink haired bimbo, no longer will I endure the pain of humiliation of having to protect you weakling's. Now I am free of any promise I made to any of you, especially you Chell."  
  
"I know you don't mean that" Sailor Chell tried to reason with him.  
  
"Well lets see, this will prove that I mean it" Zeptha said as his body glowed with his purplish black and pink aura, then he held his hands in front of him and yelled out in a booming voice. "NEGAMOON FIRE!"  
  
From his hand a great ball of Negamoon Fire energy erupted and race towards them faster then they could imagine, giving them only a second to move out of the way. The ground was ripped apart beneath the attack as it raced forward and smashed into a car that Zeptha had earlier blasted into the middle of the road, creating a giant explosion.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury cried as she jumped into the air, sending a jet stream of bubbles racing towards him.  
  
"Bubbles? I'm the Prince of friggin darkness and your using bubbles?" Zeptha couldn't help but laugh, then to prove how futile her attack was, he simply vaporized the attack with his own.  
  
"Don't get cocky Zeptha! Earthquake Smash!" Sailor Earth yelled, punching the ground and creating and energy attack that raced through the ground toward there once good friend and ally.  
  
Zeptha simply jumped into this air and fired an attack at Sailor Earth that impacted with her chest and sent her flying backwards and then fired another attack Sailor Mercury for good measure, blasting her into unconsciousness.  
  
"Who's next?" Zeptha asked casually.  
  
"Your going to pay for this Zeptha" Jupiter yelled as she started running at him, collecting electrical energy into her cupped hands as she did.  
  
"Bring it thunder girl" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter shouted as she over armed the ball of electricity at him, but suddenly, without moving his feet, Zeptha moved to the side, leaving only a delayed image of himself as the attack wiz past him. "How did you do that?" Jupiter asked in stunned astonishment.  
  
"It's called skill" Zeptha simply said. "Something you don't have" he added.  
  
"Forget it, I'll just kill you with my bare hands" Jupiter declared as she lunged at him, punching at him twice, but he dodged them casually as she tried to trick him with a lot of fake punches.  
  
"I tire of this Jupiter" Zeptha yawned, then he held his arm high in the air, then he moved down behind him, until it was at his side at which point with a powerful thrust, his arm shot forward and punched her in the stomach, making her lurch forward, gasping out in pain, her eyes going wide, then before she could recover, he picked her up by her neck. "How about you have a rest" he sneered and threw into the air a little and he turned on his ankle and spun kicked her across the street, landing next to Charon who was still embedded into the side of the car.  
  
"That only leaves you four now doesn't it?" Zeptha said as he turned to Sailor Moon, Sailor New Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Chell.  
  
"Don't forget about us" Marco said, as he, Luna, Star and Artemis all transformed.  
  
"Don't make me laugh old boy" Zeptha said.  
  
"Mina, get Diana out of here" Artemis told her.  
  
"But..." Mina started.  
  
"Just do it Mina! I don't want either of you getting hurt, now just do what I tell you to do and get out of here" Artemis said more firmly, shocking Mina a little bit.  
  
"Ok" Mina nodded quietly.  
  
"I don't want leave Papa, don't make me please" Diana pleaded.  
  
"You heard your father Diana, go now" Luna agreed.  
  
Mina not giving the kitten any time to protest picked her up by the scruff of her neck with her mouth and awkwardly ran away.  
  
"Papa! Mama!" Diana cried.  
  
"Eight against one, somehow this doesn't seem entirely fair" Zeptha said.  
  
"Your one who asked for this when you attack our friends" Sailor Moon told him.  
  
"I wasn't talking about me" Zeptha said coldly. "I guess I'll just destroy you now" he added as if it were the most casual thing in the world.  
  
"I won't let you Zeptha" Tuxedo Mask said as he placed Centuri on the ground, then walked in front of the three girls, his tuxedo disappeared and his armor replaced it, his sword appearing in it's hilt on his belt and cape flapping in the wind that had picked up.  
  
"You want to test you blade against mine Endymion?" Zeptha said as if were the funniest thing in the world, Endymion however failed to see the funny side of it and answered by drawing his sword. "Your not joking I see" Zeptha said grimly, then he drew his sword, the sword making a hissing sword as it was drawn from it's sheath.  
  
They ran at each other the same time, Endymion holding his sword like he would a baseball bat ready to swing at any moment, and Zeptha holding his sword near his side as he ran. At the same time they swung they're swords at each other, the two sword making a loud clank as they met, both warriors pulled back a little, only to swing again, this time creating sparks. Zeptha slashed at Endymion, but the Earth Prince parried and then jumped forward to strike, but Zeptha raised his sword and blocked the incoming attack. Endymion kicked him in the stomach, forcing him backwards and Endymion brought the flat of his blade down on Zeptha's shoulder with as much force as he could muster without breaking his sword in the process. Zeptha reeled back in pain as he grasped his hurting shoulder as the pain raced through his body, of course nothing was broken, but the force of the attack had numbed his shoulder, he now had to change sword arms as well.  
  
"That was a nice trick Endymion, forcing me to switch arms" Zeptha snarled, then he lunged forward, skillfully moving his sword, he was attacking so fast that Endymion was barely able to block his attacks let alone return the attacks. "What's wrong Endymion, having a little problem are you?" Zeptha asked in a low voice, then he surprised Endymion by punching him in the face fazing him long enough for Zeptha to kick him hard enough in the chest to send him flying backwards and past the three standing sailor scouts.  
  
"Zeptha stop this please!" Sailor Chell pleaded.  
  
"It's too late for that Chell, there's no reasoning with him" Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"You should listen to your mother on this one, because for once she's right" Zeptha agreed. "Now DIE!" he yelled, holding his arms out to the side as spikes of energy raced at them.  
  
"Callisto Waterfall Crush!" came Callisto's voice, then a second later a wave of water that hit Zeptha's fiery attacks and stopped them dead in they're tracks, then evaporating into thin air. Callisto then ran up to them.  
  
"Callisto, where's Crescent Knight?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"He's on his way" Callisto replied, then she saw her mother and father laying unconscious next to each other. "Mommy! Daddy!" she ran to they're side, but as she was running towards them, Zeptha threw and energy ball at the ground behind Callisto and the shock wave of the explosion sent her flying into her parents.  
  
"Zeptha! No!" Chell yelled as she watched him slowly walking towards Callisto and without thinking she started running towards him, but he simply flicked his wrist at her and sent an invisible energy wave at her the knocked her tumbling backward, both her mother and aunt moving forward to help her up. "Don't do it Zeptha" Sailor Chell pleaded with him weakly.  
  
Zeptha however ignored her and leant down, picking Callisto up by the neck and then holding her up off the ground. "If I get rid of you now, it'll free me of the problem of having to kill you in the future where your stronger and could possibly kill me" he sneered.  
  
"Let go of me you bully" Callisto demanded, trying to kick at him but he held just out of her range.  
  
"Time to die Callisto, don't take this personally" he said then he went to throw her into the air, but suddenly out of no where a white rose struck the ground at his feet, distracting him. "Crescent Knight, you finally show up, I thought your Tsukino genes had kicked in and ran away like the coward you are" Zeptha said as he still held Callisto up in the air.  
  
Standing up on one of the buildings was Crescent Knight, in the back ground was a crescent shaped moon that risen into the sky as the day turn to night, the wind blowing Crescent Knight's cloak about. Though nobody else but Zeptha could see his expression due to the fact that he was as silhouette against the bright crescent moon, his glowing white eyes spoke volumes. With the shrug of a should, the right side of cloak that was covering the front of his body fell behind him, revealing the Moon Dagger in his hand.  
  
"I knew we should never have trust you" Crescent Knight stated from his perch on top of the building.  
  
"Is that so? Well what do you plan to about this?" Zeptha asked.  
  
"I plan to kill you" Crescent Knight said coldly.  
  
"Good luck, but first I have to kill this little brat" Zeptha replied and threw Callisto into the air and then raised his hand to fire a an energy beam.  
  
"No" Crescent Knight said simply.  
  
All of sudden Crescent Knight jumped forward, becoming a white blur as he raced through the air and snatched Callisto out of the air, landed then jumped into the sky again, this time landing on a street lamp with Callisto clinging to him.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like the coward has been training" Zeptha said. "But Crescent Knight does have that kind of power yet, so who are you?" he demanded, but then suddenly he saw a double image of Crescent Knight, only the other image wasn't Crescent Knight. "Artemis, I should have guessed" Zeptha said as he realized who it was.  
  
"What?" the white cat said in confusion, then he realized they weren't talking about him.  
  
"You have allowed evil into your heart Zeptha, but I will not allow you to spread that evil any further" Crescent Knight's mouth was moving, but it was Artemis's voice that was coming out. "Even if I have to give this boy the power to do it" she added, then the double vision disappeared. "You heard her Zeptha stop now and I won't turn moon dust you?" Crescent Knight's voice came out this time.  
  
"You can't kill me Crescent Knight, it's not who you are" Zeptha pointed out.  
  
"Nobody is ever what they seem Zeptha" Crescent Knight replied. "You should know that."  
  
"Take this!" Zeptha yelled, he slashed his sword towards Crescent Knight, sending a wave of energy from it that sliced the lamp post in half, but Crescent Knight jumped at the last minute and landed on another lamp post.  
  
Zeptha tried for the same attack again but this time Crescent Knight threw Callisto high into the air and jumped at Zeptha with blinding speed, kicking him in the face and rebounded off him and somersaulted backwards before Zeptha could use the attack. When Crescent Knight landed he held his hands in front of him and caught Callisto as she came back down.  
  
"Let me fight" she told him.  
  
"No Callisto. He wants to kill you, but I'm not going to let that happen" Crescent Knight told her.  
  
"You'll pay for that Crescent" Zeptha growled as rubbed his face, he then ran at Crescent Knight with his sword ready to strike.  
  
Crescent Knight drew his sword a blocked Zeptha's sword with his own, even with Callisto in his arms Crescent Knight could still move around skillfully thanks to the power boost Artemis was giving him. However, power boost or not, they were at a stale mate, with equal ability when it came to sword play, and they knew that neither of them was going to win a sword fight. Without warning Zeptha blasted Crescent Knight back with a energy wall that pushed everything around him away, Crescent Knight landed a good twenty or thirty feet away from him, but he quickly stood up, holding Callisto protectively.  
  
"Die Crescent Knight!" Zeptha yelled then he send wave of little balls of Negamoon Fire sailing at Crescent Knight.  
  
Crescent Knight grabbed his the left side of the cloak with his left hand, his free hand and smiled as he pulled it around of him, then all of a sudden his left arm went straight out to the side, and in the process he sent a bouquet of white roses.  
  
"Arrgghh!" Zeptha gave a short startled cry as he saw the white roses.  
  
Crescent Knight's white roses made contact with Zeptha's Negamoon Fire ball's and caused them to explode, creating a bright white and dark pink explosion that forced to Zeptha to cover his eyes with his arm and Crescent Knight to drop to his knees and using his cloak to cover both him and Callisto from the brightness of the explosion. Finally the blast cleared and Crescent Knight stood up and lowered his cloak and stared across Zeptha who was trying to clear away the color spots in his eyes.  
  
"Callisto go over to Sailor Moon" Crescent Knight told her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm going to honor a promise" Crescent Knight said coldly as he put her on the ground, then she ran over to Sailor Moon and the other two scouts. Crescent Knight reached behind him and pulled his bow off his back and flipped the switch that unfolded it, then he pulled out an arrow and loaded the bow. "Hey Zeptha!" Crescent Knight called as he pulled back the arrow against the bow string.  
  
"Huh?" Zeptha looked around blindly still.  
  
"Silver Flare Arrow!" Crescent Knight yelled and released the arrow.  
  
"NO!" Zeptha's eyes went wide as Crescent Knight released the arrow, but just as it was about to hit him, Zeptha disappeared and the arrow struck a car behind him, blowing it to smithereens, a second later Zeptha reappeared in the sky just slightly shaken up, his vision clearly back as he glared daggers at Crescent Knight. "I'll be back Sailor Scouts, and next time, I'll kill you Crescent Knight!" he shouted crazily, then his body glowed dark pinkish purple and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Crescent Knight's body glowed for a second, then Artemis floated out of him and he collapsed to his knee's, using his sword to balance him until Sailor Chell came up to him held him still.  
  
"You were excellent my young Prince" Artemis told him as she knelt in front of him and put her hand on his cheek, then she faded from existence in front of they're eyes.  
  
"Crescent Knight are you ok?" Sailor Chell asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah Chell, just a bit tired is all, but I'll be alright, trust me" Crescent replied, then he looked around him and shook his head. "What a mess."  
  
"How could he do the Crescent? Why would he do this?" Sailor Chell asked.  
  
"I don't know, this isn't like him" Crescent Knight looked at her.  
  
"Can you two come over here and help us please?" Sailor Moon called to them and they turned around to see the others helping the others up, Tuxedo Mask who hadn't been hurt all that much had helped both Earth and Mercury up while Sailor New Moon and Sailor Moon were trying to wake Nova, Centuri, Jupiter and Charon, but only succeeded in waking Jupiter up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Zeptha kicked your butt" Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"Oh boy, when I get my hands on him" Jupiter growled as she slowly sat up straight.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell her what he tried to do to Callisto" Crescent Knight whispered to Sailor Chell who just sweat dropped a little.  
  
"Why won't those three wake up" Sailor New Moon asked, referring to Nova, Centuri and Charon.  
  
Mercury carefully got her balance and took out her computer while she activated her visor, she then proceeded to scan the three warriors.  
  
"Zeptha stole they're energy, it's going to take awhile for them to recover what they've lost, they need rest and lots of it" Mercury explained.  
  
"We'll take Charon back to our place as well, but what about Centuri, I mean she's welcome to come back to my place to until she's strong enough to leave" Jupiter said.  
  
"So we'll just take the three of them back to Jupiter's, sounds better then walking all around Tokyo at night" Sailor Moon agreed.  
  
"Whatever, I just want to get home" Crescent Knight said with a yawn.  
  
"Let's go then" Tuxedo Mask said as he supported his sister's weight. "Ok, that's it Earth, no more chocolates for you" he groaned.  
  
"Hey! What are you trying to say?!" Earth demanded.  
  
As everyone started to leave, Sailor Chell remained still and looked into the night sky, with tears creeping into her eyes as the wind blew around her hair and snow started falling from the sky as dark clouds gathered over head and blocked out the moon.  
  
"Why Zeptha?" Sailor Chell asked quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Sol's Hideout)  
  
"Why haven't you sent out any Crystallite's Amethyst?!" Sol demanded.  
  
"It's they're day off" Amethyst smiled, knowing she was irritating Sol greatly.  
  
"That's no excuse!" Sol yelled at her.  
  
"Don't yell Sol, your going to have a heart attack" Amethyst replied simply as his face turned red with anger.  
  
"Send out one of your Crystallites NOW!" Sol ordered her.  
  
"I don't want to" Amethyst said stubbornly.  
  
"I said do it!" Sol shouted again.  
  
"I'm not going to do it" Amethyst said calmly.  
  
Sol let out an inhuman howl of frustration and then made another tunnel as he blasted a long dark tunnel into the wall with his powers.  
  
"There's no need to send out a any of your monsters" came an unexpected voice, that made Ruby Crystallite raise her head with a smile as Zeptha appeared in front of all of them.  
  
"What are you doing here?! How did you find out hideout?!" Sol demanded as his hands started glowing as he got ready to attack.  
  
"Down Slaphappy" Amethyst told him.  
  
"So did you decided to take me up on my offer Zeptha?" the Crystallite asked.  
  
"Would I be here if I hadn't?" Zeptha asked sarcastically harsh, making it sound like she had just said the stupidest thing in the world.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sol asked, his tone still filled with anger and hate, but he could sense a big change in Zeptha since the last time he had seen him.  
  
"Well I thought that would have been even obvious to you Sol, but I forget, unless it's in a picture book, you don't understand words too well do you?" Zeptha patronized him.  
  
"Just tell me why the hell I shouldn't just try and blast you into a thousand pieces right now!" Sol demanded.  
  
"Because you would only piss me off" Zeptha replied coldly, expanding his powerful aura for all present to feel so they knew exactly how powerful he now was after embracing his old powers, and he smiled slightly when Sol backed off a little. "Now I think it's clearly obvious as to why I'm here Sol, so lower your power level before I get grumpy" Zeptha warned him with a cold stare.  
  
"I told you that you would be stronger then ever if you turned the side of darkness" the Crystallite told him. "Do you want to find out the other pleasures of being evil?" she asked him seductively as she went to touch his shoulder.  
  
"If you touch me Crystallite, I'll blast you into the next life" Zeptha warned, she was taken back by his harshness and coldness. "Now lets get down to business, whose your boss? I want to talk to him now" Zeptha said firmly.  
  
"Who do you think you are, coming in here thinking you can just start sprouting off orders?" Nebular asked as she walked towards him, but that was a mistake, because Zeptha's hand snapped forward and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, she started panicking and struggling.  
  
"Summon him now" Zeptha growled at Sol and Amethyst who just stared at him in slight horror. "NOW!" Zeptha barked.  
  
Amethyst quickly turned around chanted something under breath that Zeptha couldn't quiet make out, then there was a low rumbling sound, suddenly in front of Amethyst a black flame appeared and Zeptha let go of Nebular.  
  
"You dare to summon me?!" the voice of they're master echoed from inside the flame.  
  
"I'm sorry master, but I had no choice" Amethyst trembled a little in fear of her master's angry voice.  
  
"Why do you summon me?!" they're master demanded next.  
  
"Because I ordered her to" Zeptha spoke up.  
  
"And who are you?!" the voice asked.  
  
"My name is Zeptha, Prince of the Negamoon" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Why have you allow this boy here Sol?!" the Master's voice boomed.  
  
"I came here because I have a present for you, Master" Zeptha said, bowing respectfully, though he could tell from the silence that the Master was confused. "I want to join you in your plans to take over the universe Master" Zeptha told him.  
  
"Really? What is this present you spoke of" the Master asked in slight curiosity.  
  
"The energy of two scouts and a certain prince of Charon" Zeptha replied casually as he made a small ball of energy appear in his hands.  
  
"You mustn't have got much" the Master observed the small ball.  
  
"I merely shrunk it" Zeptha explained, then he knelt in front of the flame. "For you" he said simply, holding the ball as an offering.  
  
The ball of energy was suddenly pulled into the back flame.  
  
"Very good Zeptha, I can see that your going to be a very useful warrior" the Master said.  
  
"I am honored to serve you Master" Zeptha replied.  
  
"You may stand Zeptha" the Master said and Zeptha stood. "Pay attention to this young man Sol, maybe you can learn something from him" the Master said, then he disappeared with Zeptha looking at Sol smugly who was now only seething with anger and it was all directed at Zeptha.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, fighting all the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Crescent Knight and Prince Charon has left me a little tired, I'm going to rest" Zeptha smiled smugly then he held his hand at a wall and a full length mirror appeared and he walked over to it, then he walked through it and into his own personal dimension, but he turned and looked back the five stunned villains and said. "If any of you think that breaking this mirror will trap me in here, then forget it, you'll only make me mad, as this mirror only serves as another doorway to this dimension, now, good night" Zeptha then disappeared from sight.  
  
"What just happened?" Hades asked in confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Rini walked into her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas and walked over to her bed, and sat down, she had a thousand questions running through her head, as did her brother, aunt and mother.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Zeptha? I thought we had something special? Or have you been playing me the whole time? Was everything between us just a lie? Did you just want to get close to me so you could learn all our secrets?" Rini thought bitterly. "But if that's true, then why didn't you just destroy mother and father after you had gained they're trust in the future? What are you playing at Zeptha?" Suddenly there came a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Tucarius" came her brother's voice on the other side. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah" Rini said and second later Tucarius walked in with a serious expression on his face, something Rini didn't see on his face sometimes. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were" he said quietly.  
  
"I'm ok, considering" Rini replied as Tucarius came over and sat next to her.  
  
"I just thought after what happened tonight" Tucarius said. "I mean, you were having hard enough trouble trying to get over him before, I was just worried about you."  
  
"I'm more confused then anything" Rini admitted. "What's he up to Tucarius, this isn't like him, he was so committed to converting his power to pure positive energy, what could make him change that?"  
  
"I don't know Rini, something must of really gotten to him to make him do this" Tucarius shook his head. "Maybe he did it for power" he sighed sadly.  
  
"What? Zeptha isn't interested in having more power unless it's to protect someone or to defeat a stronger enemy" Rini protested.  
  
"His power tonight was, sky rocketing, he's embracing all his power where he's been shutting it out, because he's a Prince of a place like Nemesis, then the power that he's been shutting out is the negative version of ours. If we don't let it out and control it, then it builds up and causes temptation, I figure that's what's happen to Zeptha, the temptation just became too much for even him" Tucarius explained.  
  
"Or he was hypnotized" Rini pointed out, and her brother nodded slightly.  
  
"That's a possibility I suppose" Tucarius agreed, but he looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but didn't want to ask it.  
  
"What is it?" Rini asked him.  
  
"Rini this isn't easy for me to say, but, if Zeptha is or isn't hypnotized and we can't turn him back to normal" Tucarius left it hanging.  
  
"What are you trying to say Tucarius?" Rini asked him.  
  
"Rini, if we can't turn him back to normal everyone is at risk with him running around with that kind of power, he's just has too much of it now and now that he's became the enemy it's a possibility that we'll" Tucarius stopped again.  
  
"Tucarius, just say whatever it is that you want to say for crying out loud" Rini snapped.  
  
"Rini, we may not be able to turn him back to normal, which leave us with one other option" he stopped again, but this time he turned to look her in the eyes. "We'll have to kill him Rini" Tucarius said gently, but Rini went quiet, and Tucarius took this as his cue to leave, which he did, but before he left he said to Rini in a sincere voice. "I'm sorry Rini, but there may be no other way." With that he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Rini sat there for a few minutes, trying to process the thought of killing Zeptha, it was something she couldn't bring herself to do, and the others knew this most likely. She sat there for another minute or two, the slowly laid back, and pulled the covers over her and moving her pillow around till it was comfortable, not noticing the envelope that had been under her pillow, fall between her bed and the wall. On it, it had the word, Rini and a love heart sticker as the seal. Rini then reached up and turned the light off, plunging her room into total darkness.  
  
To Be Continued Next time: With Zeptha's betrayal, questions are raised, but about what? Will Earth remember to give Serena and Siara the book? Will Siara work out her feelings? Will Rei recover? And will Rini find the letter behind her bed? Stay right there and I'll show you! Chapter 29: True Feelings 


	29. True Feeling's & Hidden Temptations

Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 29 True Feeling's & Hidden Temptations  
  
It was the day after the battle with Zeptha and everyone was aching all over, not to mention bruised and battered, but nobody was hurting as much Rini, who was really more confused then hurt. She just wanted to be left alone so she could try and figure out how everything so right could become so wrong so quickly. Suddenly a knock came at the door, and a second later Serena walked in.  
  
"We're going out, you want to come?" she asked.  
  
"No, I think I'll just stay home today" Rini said in a sad tone.  
  
"Alright" Serena smiled and went to walk out the door.  
  
"I won't kill him" Rini said suddenly, causing Serena to stop.  
  
"And I won't make you" Serena said gently.  
  
"It's not his fault, he must have been brain washed" Rini said, though it was more like she was trying to convince herself.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this Rini, we're not going to do anything drastic until we know the whole story" Serena assured her.  
  
"I just don't understand what's going on anymore" Rini said, some tears escaping her eyes. "Is this what it was like when dad was brain washed by Queen Beryl?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Yes, it was confusing at first but then when I figured out was going on I vowed that I would turn him back to normal" Serena told her gently as she sat down next to Rini and put an arm around her shoulder. "But Rini, you have to be ready to accept that maybe he isn't under any mind control, maybe he turned evil on his own."  
  
"I told you, I won't kill him, I can't do it" Rini shook her head as she tried to keep the tears back.  
  
"I know" Serena said softly. "Like I said, we won't force you too."  
  
"But one of you will kill him, won't you?" Rini asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to do it Rini, and I'm sure none of the others will want to do it either" Serena assured her.  
  
* * *  
  
(Lita's Place)  
  
"I'll kill him!" Lita declared once she got the full details of Zeptha's attempt to kill her daughter, not to mention she was still mad about getting beaten up by him as well.  
  
"Calm down Lita, we still don't know if he was acting under his own free will or not" Tucarius said grimly. "Besides, I don't think Rini will even let us do that, if we did, I'm pretty sure that in her current state of confusion, she would kill herself" Tucarius looked at the others as he said that, wanting to make sure that they acknowledged what he had said. "I'm prepared to kill him if he leaves me no choice, but Rini doesn't understand, she's still clinging onto the hope that he was brain washed and that we'll be able to free him. Until she's prepared for the fact that it's a high possibility that we'll have to kill him, we don't even try to kill him. We can beat him senseless, even try to contain him, but we do not kill him."  
  
"Tucarius is right" Serena said, just walking into the room in time to hear what her son had to say.  
  
"How's Rini?" Tucarius asked.  
  
"Confused" Serena simply said.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do now? Zeptha is even more dangerous than Sol" Alex pointed out.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to the Four Sisters" Tucarius said as he stood up. "At the very least they can tell us what's going on."  
  
"Good idea, but do you know where they live?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, but I know where they work and that's good enough for me" Tucarius said, then left with emotionless glaze in his eyes, like someone that didn't know pain, or knew it too well.  
  
"He's not taking it well either I guess" Alex stated, and Serena nodded.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Rei? We should let her know what's going on" Luna said.  
  
"No, we haven't heard from her, I hope everything is ok after the other day" Chloe replied.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Temple)  
  
"Her fevers still strong, but she's not in any real danger yet" explained the doctor that Grandpa had come to the temple. "She had a strong mind and body."  
  
"Just like her mother" Grandpa said quietly.  
  
"Just keep doing what you have been and call me if there's any sudden change in her" the doctor said before leaving.  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" Jennifer asked as she approached her grandfather.  
  
"He said she's fine for now" Grandpa replied.  
  
"Good" Jennifer said, then rubbed her eyes sleepily, then let out a small yawn.  
  
"Go get some rest Jennifer, you've been up all night, let me and Chad look after her while you rest" Grandpa told her.  
  
"No, I'll be fine" Jennifer said rather stubbornly.  
  
"Jennifer, I am capable of looking after my own Grand daughter, I looked after your mother fairly well when she came down with a fever, or whenever she was sick" Grandpa replied.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not leaving her side until her fever breaks" Jennifer told him, then went back to her sister's room, she sat down next to Rei, and yawned a little again. "I'm not going to leave again little sister" she thought quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tsukino House)  
  
Rini sat on her bed in total silence, her face was marked by red lines, and her eyes were red and sore looking, the signs that she had been crying were plainly obvious. Since her mother had left, Rini had done nothing but think of Zeptha, the confusion of everything finally getting to her and making her cry in frustration and confusion, and went all her tears ran out, she went totally silent. Her eyes had a blankness to them, like there was nothing inside her anymore, as if the Rini that was sitting on the bed was merely a shell, an empty vessel devoid of life. So where was life that was suppose to be inside that body?  
  
* * *  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Floating in the depths of her mind, a manifestation appeared. It was of Rini, as a six year old little girl, who then conjured up the memory of the final battle between the scouts and the Wiseman, when her parents returned her mind to normal.  
  
"What? Where am I?" she had said, even as the fog in her mind slowly cleared, but still her confusion remained, here she was, wearing a dress that would show a lot of leg if she stepped the wrong way. She could sense something was wrong, though she didn't make the connection even when she heard her own voice. She looked up her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity and Tuxedo Mask, her father, but that couldn't be her mother, the last time she had seen her mother, she had been in cased inside the giant crystal by the Sailor Scouts to protect her, then Rini was sent to the past. Again she looked up at her mother and saw that her mothers eyes were moistening as tears started to gather.  
  
"Rini, your back" her mother collapsed to her knees and hugged her tightly, but still Rini couldn't figure out why her mother was so happy and relieved.  
  
Slowly the fog clouding her mind started to dissipate, and memories started to flow freely through her mind, but these memories were not hers, they were someone else's. Someone who had attacked the scouts, her mother and her father. Someone who was tall, with long pink pig tails and crimson eyes. Someone that was called Wicked Lady.  
  
"Oh my god" Rini suddenly realized she was Wicked Lady, that she was the one who had committed those acts against those who cared for and protected her from the Black Moon Family. She had betrayed them. "I think I'm going to be sic" Rini said, her face pale as she struggled from her mothers embrace, falling backwards on her butt. She looked at her arms and her legs, she held the length of her right pink pig tail and felt her face.  
  
"Rini, it's ok, we're going to turn you back to normal I promise" Neo-Queen Serenity promised her, but Rini was still wide eyed with shock and horror.  
  
"How could I do those things? How? Why?" Rini's eyes started moisten as well, but not in happy relief, but horrible confusion. "How could I attack my own friends?"  
  
"The Wiseman tricked you Rini, he warped your thinking so you'd think we were the enemy, but it wasn't your fault ok" Tuxedo Mask told her as he knelt down next to her.  
  
"But I let him trick me, I didn't fight him or anything" Rini said quietly.  
  
Suddenly it was like the memory that the soul of Rini, as a six year old was watching, had hit fast forward, the memory hurrying to the scene where her mother and the Wiseman faced each other. Sailor Moon, now in the form of Neo-Queen Serenity stood with her eyes closed and the Silver Crystal floating in front of her, giving off a slight pulse of light every few seconds. While in the air, the Wiseman, also known as the Death Phantom floated, holding the Dark Crystal as dark energy rushed out from behind him, giving him more power that forced the other scouts down. Finally Neo-Queen Serenity opened her eyes, and a second or two later she raised the Silver Crystal into the air, the pulsed of light merging together to become a brilliant white glow. The Wiseman copied the action and the Dark Crystal started to release more and more energy, bombarding the Queen with everything it had.  
  
"Now that the Dark Gate is open, the power of the Silver Crystal is nothing!" the Wiseman laughed arrogantly.  
  
Rini watched, frozen in place as the scouts shouted out encouragements to the one they had sworn to protect, but Rini could see that not even her mother could last forever against this power, a power she helped to strengthen as Wicked Lady, power that she allowed into her body and still felt the presence of. Her eyes suddenly widen, wondering if she could still access that power. There was only one way to find out. Rini stood up, she was as tall as her father she found, and her pig tails were just as long as her mothers.  
  
"I will make you pay Wiseman!" she yelled, then before any of the others could stop her, she launched herself at the Wiseman, gathering the last of the dark energy from her body and into her hands. "Take this!" she sent the energy rushing at the Wiseman, however the blast never reached him, it bounced back of an invisible shield and slammed into Rini, sending her flying backwards and into her father. "Arrrggghhh!" Rini cried as she slammed into her father, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Rini are you ok?" Tuxedo Mask asked her.  
  
The power of the Dark Crystal increased again, and the immense power of it could be felt by all of them.  
  
"Oh no, it's all my fault" Rini cried. "It's all my fault Darien" throwing herself into her fathers arms, as one of her tears was falling to the ground though, it stopped and started to glow, then as Rini looked at it, the tear turned into the Silver Crystal, the one from the future. Rini then realized as she remembered back to the day when she touched the Crystal and it disappeared. "The Crystal. Now I know what happened to the Crystal when I lost it. It went into my body!"  
  
Rini was brought back to the matter at hand, and glanced at the Wiseman, her face glaring at him, then she stood up.  
  
"Rini what are you?" Tuxedo Mask looked at her, some how he wasn't surprised to see the Crystal in her hands.  
  
"Darien I promise I won't lose it this time, but I need the Silver Crystal" Rini told him.  
  
"But Rini I can't let you, it's way too dangerous" he protested.  
  
"I don't care, you guys risked your lives to protect me" she insisted.  
  
"But Rini" he stopped, there was a look in her eyes that told him everything he needed to know. "Your right, we've got to fight him with all we've got."  
  
The scouts said a little speech each in agreement and stood up too.  
  
"Don't waste my time!" the Wiseman laughed at them, he increased the amount of energy he was throwing at the Queen and gave a yell of pre-triumph.  
  
"Silver Crystal, please give me the strength to protect my friends!" Rini said as she held the other Silver Crystal up in the air, letting the white energy from the crystal surround her, the clothing she was wearing disappeared and was replaced by a white dress. She had transformed into Neo- Princess Serenity.  
  
"WHAT! Two Silver Crystals?" the Wiseman yelled.  
  
"Rini" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she turned her head to the side and saw her daughter in a dress that looked like the one she would usually wear as Princess Serenity.  
  
"I need strength, to fight" Rini said again, her eyes opening and staring straight at the Wiseman.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
The sailor scouts summoned they're energy and gave it to the Queen and Princess, powering them up, as did Tuxedo Mask. The Queen and Princess floated up into the air, holding the two Silver Crystals above they're head, three dresses ruffling about in the wind the energy was causing.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" they both cried, the Crystals lighting up with more light.  
  
"Hahaha, try all you like, but you can't touch the power of the Death Phantom!" the Wiseman told them, as arrogant as always.  
  
"Death Phantom!" Neo-Queen Serenity called.  
  
"Go away forever!" Neo-Princess Serenity finished.  
  
A light exploded out from the two Crystals, growing and canceling out the power the Wiseman was throwing at them.  
  
"What! NO! This can't be happening! No one is as strong as the Death Phantom!" the Wiseman cried out as the energy exploded upwards, enveloping him in a blast of positive energy and destroying him and the Dark Crystal.  
  
Again the memories went to fast forward and Rini watched what happened after that.  
  
"Thank you for helping us Rini, you did great" her mother told her, Serena hadn't detransformed yet and was still in the form of her future self.  
  
"Thank you, but I just want to be turned back to normal again" Rini said quietly, she still blamed herself what happened.  
  
"Ok" her mother said, cupping her hands under the Silver Crystal and holding it in front of her. "Go ahead and touch it Rini" Rini did as her mother told her, and cupped her hands over the top of the glowing Crystal, her body then in turn started to glow.  
  
She felt a warm tingly feeling run through her body as she felt the power of the Crystal, the suddenly she felt herself starting to shrink, she could feel it, her arms shortening a little, as well as her legs and pig tails. For the first time since her mother and father returned her mind to normal, she was happy, now she could be a little girl again. Then she stopped shrinking and suddenly heard her mother let out a sharp in take of breath, she opened her eyes and saw her mother fall backwards, an exhausted look on her face. Tuxedo Mask quickly caught her before she could fall completely to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rini asked her, a little scared that she may have done something to her with any left over dark energy that might still be coursing through her body.  
  
"She doesn't have enough power to change you back completely Princess" came a familiar voice from behind them all, they all turned to see Pluto walk up to them from a big time portal.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rini replied, trying to keep her voice from quivering, but she already knew what Pluto meant.  
  
"I'm sorry Rini, but this is your form now" Pluto said gently.  
  
"No, I can change her back" Neo-Queen Serenity said with determination as she struggled to stand on her own, clutching the Silver Crystal tightly.  
  
"You'll kill yourself if you try your highness, and still you will have only regressed her about another year, and besides if you die, then so does she and everything will have been for nothing" Pluto said, a little more firmly this time. "Look, you can't even maintain that form now, you used up the last bit of strength you had just then" Pluto added, pointing out the fact that now the Queen was shrinking and returning to her true form as Serena Tsukino.  
  
"I'm sorry Rini" Serena apologized, ashamed at herself.  
  
"Pluto, you can change what happened, you can take us back so we can stop Wiseman from changing her" Mercury pointed out.  
  
"No I'm afraid, the time line that would follow is one where you all try to stop him from changing her, and he imprisons all of you in eternal sleep, and Rini kills everyone in the palace as Wicked Lady and Wiseman gains control of everything. That time line is not one that was meant to happen, this one is" Pluto shook her head at them.  
  
"So I'm stuck like this?" Rini said, collapsing to her knees.  
  
"You will grow older Rini, your not going to be stuck as a fourteen year old forever" Pluto assured her, Rini nodded slightly. "It is time for you all to return to your own time now" Pluto said, opening a time gate in front of them.  
  
"So soon?" Serena asked, but she was looking at her future daughter while she said it, she had only had a short time to get to know her own daughter, and now she had to leave.  
  
"I'm afraid so" Pluto nodded. "As Rini must return to the palace."  
  
Rini looked at her wide eyed, but not with happiness, but with fear.  
  
"I can't" Rini said suddenly, standing up and backing away. "I can't return look like this, not after what I did" Rini started to panic, she looked around for an escape route and found it, the Time Gate leading back to Serena and Darien's time. She ran for it and jumped through the gate with Luna Ball right behind her.  
  
"Rini!" Serena shouted running after her but it was too late.  
  
It was that simple action that Rini did that caused her mother to almost go insane with worry, which she would forever feel bad about. The next memory that appear was of Rini walking around the streets, well actually walking wasn't the word to describe it, she more slinking around in the alleys, watching the people as they walked by. It was two days after she had return to the past, and she knew Serena, Darien and the others were looking for her, but she couldn't face them, she felt too guilty about what she had done as Wicked Lady. On the fifth day, she decided that it was best that maybe she did go home, back to the future, where she could try to salvage something of the life she had once. Pulling out the Time Key that was still around her neck, Rini went to yell out the words, but before she could, the key glowed a brilliant white, then disappeared in a burst of light, startling Rini, who fell backwards into a pile of garbage bags. Rini still couldn't remember how long she sat there crying, just wishing to be able to go home, she even tried to reach Pluto using the Luna Ball, but all she got was static. Finally when she stopped crying, she saw that it was night out, and decided to cut her losses, and headed to the first place she could think of. Darien's apartment. She knew that none of the others blamed her for what happened, but she just couldn't face them, not looking the way she did. To this day she still didn't know why she picked Darien's apartment to go to, and she still didn't have a reason for it. Especially when she could've went to Serena's and borrowed her mothers clothing, although that was wear Luna Ball came in. It was an all purpose travel bag, being able to create just about anything Rini wanted it too, actually, unbeknownst to her mother and Luna, it was also a new version of the Luna Pen. Anyway, when she got her fathers apartment she looked up at the window that was his and saw that the light wasn't on, which meant he was either asleep or not home. Rini noticed she was getting strange looks from people as they walked past her, though who wouldn't, she was after all filthy and needed a good bath, not to mention the smell, she was more worried about her hair though. Quickly she ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster at the end of the alley. She started bouncing Luna Ball like she usually did when she needed something.  
  
"Luna Ball, Kiddy Magic! Turn me into a Thief in the Night!" Rini ordered as she allowed Luna Ball to bounce high into the air, it shone a light down on Rini, covering her completely, when it disappeared, her clothing was replaced a black jump suit, with black boots, black gloves and a black beanie, the ends of her pink pig tails were hanging like loops so they wouldn't get in her way. "Cool" was all she could say as she checked herself out, then she looked up at the fire escapes above her, the ladder was raised and she couldn't reach it. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way" Rini said quietly, then she jumped up, it was a power jump, the kind she had watched the scouts pull off time after time, only this one wasn't that powerful.  
  
It didn't take long for Rini to reach the top, instead of taking the long walk up the stairs, she simply opted for using her cat like agility to rebound back and fourth until she jumped up on to the top of the building, running to the side, she saw her fathers window across the street.  
  
"Luna Ball, open that window for me please" Rini told the floating ball, that flew across the street, stopping in front of Darien's window, then it somehow managed to slid the window open all the way. Rini took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly while she took a few steps back, then turned around worked herself up. "Here goes nothing" she said, and with a one last deep breath she started running across the building, getting to ledge and with a great push, she leapt from the building and sailed across the street before anyone could see her, and dove into her fathers apartment, going into a roll so she didn't break her neck, then rolled to her feet as if she were a pro.  
  
From there on, Rini showered and used Luna Ball to make a new set of clothes, it was on her way out the window that Darien caught her, and managed to stop her from leaving, then Rini eventually agreed she would stay as long as he promised not to tell the others. The next few weeks would be hell, her mind wracked with confusion, some nights she would cry herself to sleep, though she would do it quietly so Darien wouldn't hear her. She didn't want him to hear her. Finally though, after listening to Luna tell Darien of Serena's health, after hearing how she was making her mother suffer, she started to lean towards the decision of allowing everyone to know where she was, and finally her decision was made when she first became, Sailor Chell. If she had been smaller, maybe she would have gone with Sailor Mini-Moon, but let face it, she was the small kid she use to be anymore. It was that exact time that though, that she finally excepted that she wasn't ever going to little in anymore, and it was time to stop feeling sorry for herself, and to grow up.  
  
"Why did I have to course so much trouble for them?" Rini wondered regrettably to herself, the manifestation of her former form changing becoming her new form as a fourteen year old.  
  
"Yes, why did you cause us so much trouble?" came a familiar voice and Rini spun around to see Darien standing there with a look on his face that sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Dad?" Rini was shaking a little bit.  
  
"Do you know how worried everyone had been about you? No you wouldn't have because you're a spoilt little brat" Darien snapped.  
  
Rini flinched noticeably, this wasn't her father, her father would never speak to her in such a way, but some how he appear to be her father anyway. Before she had the chance to say anything, he was cloaked back into the darkness of her mind.  
  
"You almost killed your mother Rini, about two or three times if I remember correctly, what once wasn't enough for you?" Rini turned this time to see Rei glaring coldly at her.  
  
"Rei, how could you say something like that?" Rini asked.  
  
"Don't pretend that your our friend Rini, from the first minute you stepped into this time all you've wanted was the Silver Crystal, you didn't care about anybody else but yourself" Rei hissed causing Rini to jump backwards, only to be pushed forward by a pair of hands that when she turned around she found were Lita's.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder about you Rini, did the Wiseman brain wash you or are you Wicked Lady?" Lita asked her, a heavy level of hatred in her voice.  
  
"No!" Rini cried in protest. "That's not true Lita, it isn't I swear! The Wiseman tricked me!"  
  
"You expect us to believe that when you wouldn't even tell us why you were after the Silver Crystal in the first place, you betrayed us Rini, why don't you start taking responsibility for your action instead blaming it on the Wiseman tricking and brain washing you" it was Amy this time, her tone even colder then the others. Rini tried to speak but couldn't. "We risked our lives for you countless times and you repaid us by betraying us? Look at you, even now you still choose to look like Wicked Lady."  
  
Rini suddenly looked down at her self and found she was wearing the dress she had worn as Wicked Lady, and somehow, she didn't know how, she just knew that her crescent moon had also turned upside down and changed to the color black.  
  
"What's going on?! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Rini screamed, collapsing to her knees and holding her face in her hands as she cried but the three scouts just laughed at her coldly.  
  
"You know Rini, it's your fault I got turned into a cat" Mina appeared before her as a cat.  
  
"How was it my fault, I didn't turn you into a cat!" Rini sobbed.  
  
"You should have been the one protecting your mother you pink haired brat!" Mina snapped. "You think just because you're a princess you don't have to protect your mother, well guess what Rini, in this time your not born yet, you're a normal scout just like us and you have a responsibility to protect your mother. You should've been the one to react first, to return the favor of her always rescuing you and putting her life in danger to protect you. Because you were too slow and lazy, I've had my life ruined because of you Rini, my mother thinks I've ran away for crying out loud and here you are, still wallowing in self pity!"  
  
Rini knew that the reason was unfounded and it she knew it was not her fault but the words held some meaning in them that affected her, but she couldn't understand why it did.  
  
"THIS ISN'T REAL!!!" Rini screamed out.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tucarius)  
  
"Open up" Tucarius banged his fist on the door, he could hear them moving around inside.  
  
He was at the Four Sisters place, his mother had caught up with him and told him where the Four Sisters lived, though she wanted to go with him Luna wanted her to stay and help the other come with a plan to stop Zeptha if he struck, but for some reason she had insisted that Ken went with him.  
  
"Maybe they're not home" Ken suggested.  
  
"No, they're in there" Tucarius said. "And there starting to get on my nerves. OPEN UP!" Tucarius yelled.  
  
"Go away" came Prisma's snappish voice, but Tucarius detected a hint of panic in it.  
  
"That's it, I've had it" Tucarius declared, then before Ken could stop him, Tucarius had kicked the door in, taking the door frame with it and then stepped inside.  
  
"I told you to go away!" Prisma snapped at him, then he noticed that she had her arm in a sling, then when they looked around, they saw the other three sister all had bandages in various places.  
  
"What happened to Zeptha?" Tucarius asked calmly as if he didn't notice that they had been hurt.  
  
"Are you stupid, it's pretty obvious isn't it?!" Prisma hissed, then to the shock of the sisters and Ken, Tucarius picked Prisma up by her throat and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Tell me in exact detail what happened or whatever Zeptha did to you four will be a walk in the park compared to what I'll do" Tucarius growled making Prisma and the others gulp.  
  
"Tucarius, calm yourself now, your not like this" Ken tried to reason with him.  
  
"Ken, I didn't ask you to come along, now unless your prepare to see me like this, then get out" Tucarius replied, then he turned back to Prisma. "Now, talk."  
  
He let her down and she backed over to her sisters who were cringing behind the couch with frightened looks on they're face.  
  
"We don't know exactly what happened to him, but a few days ago he was attacked by something he called a Crystallite, he was fighting it by himself and said it was stronger then any Youma, Cardian, Droid or Demon that you guys have ever fought. He said he used ever ounce of power he had against it and it still wouldn't die, he just said that he hurt it enough so it would retreat, but before it did, it shot him in the throat with a piece of its body" Catzy explained.  
  
"That explains why he didn't show up to help you, us or New Moon, Centuri and Sun during those attacks" Ken said, Tucarius nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"What happened after that?" Tucarius asked again.  
  
"He teleported himself to a hospital where they did surgery on him and removed the red crystal shard from his neck, he was a bit strange after that, like he had gone numb inside. He was really upset too about breaking up with Rini, he didn't want to do that but he thought it was for the best, we didn't agree with that and gave him an ear full about it when he told us" Birdie continued.  
  
"Yeah, well he's just about got Rini pulling her hair out with confusion" Tucarius said coldly. "Continue."  
  
"We went and saw him yesterday, and he seemed completely normal, a little withdrawn, but still normal, then all of a sudden he got out of bed, blasted us through a wall then blew a hole in his room and flew away, that was the last we saw him. We don't know where he is now, or he's planning" Avery finished.  
  
"We picked the wrong time to give up our powers" Prisma grumbled.  
  
"You four had better not be lying or I swear in the name of Artemis you will live to regret it" Tucarius warned them, then started to leave.  
  
"Will the hospital still have that crystal shard girls?" Ken asked.  
  
"I think they said they were going to run tests on it, so I would assume they would still have it" Birdie nodded.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry about Tucarius, he wouldn't do anything like threatened to, he's just worried about Rini" Ken apologized to them, then left to catch up with Tucarius. "Tucarius, before we head back, lets stop at the hospital."  
  
"Why?" Tucarius asked in puzzled tone.  
  
"Because they have that crystal shard there, we go in, we take it, we give it to Amy to run some tests on, give us an idea of what these Crystallites are, and there could've been something on the crystal that infected Zeptha and made him go like this" Ken told him.  
  
"Good point, I didn't think about that" Tucarius admitted.  
  
"You don't appear to be thinking period" Ken pointed out, Tucarius just shot him a warning look. "Hey, I may not have known you as long as Lita and the others have, but I know when someone is hurting inside. It's ok to be upset over what Zeptha's done, I've seen the way you two act, you are like brothers, so I can't imagine the hurt you going through. However, that doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else. Now, providing you lose some of the attitude, I won't mention what happened back there to your mother" he added.  
  
"Do you think I care what you tell them?" Tucarius asked coldly, startling Ken a little.  
  
"I think you do care Tucarius, because you know this isn't you and if you keep acting this way, someone's going to get hurt, and that'll be someone close to you" Ken regained his composure.  
  
"My feelings or actions are none of your business, you got that? My only concern at the moment, is discovering the truth behind why Zeptha has gone evil, and that means a few people need to get the life scared out of them then so be it" Tucarius snapped, but this time Ken grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into wall, his nostrils flaring.  
  
"Guess what Tucarius, you feelings are my business because if my daughter gets hurt because of your stupidity during a battle, then that will be on your head" Ken snarled. "If you go all Lone Ranger on us, determined to this on your own then someone is going to get hurt, wake up to yourself you insolent brats!"  
  
Tucarius was startled, to say the least by Ken's actions, tone and expression, he had never seen this side of his very possible future father- in-law, he and Sakura did have an arranged marriage after all.  
  
"So, we finally have an argument about something?" Tucarius laughed.  
  
"What?" Ken's expression change to one of anger and menace, to one of one of confusion.  
  
"Well every Father-in-law and Son-in-law have at least one argument" Tucarius said, pulling himself from Ken's grip and starting to walk away, leaving Ken stunned and even more confused.  
  
"Wait a minute, the only way you could be my Son-in-law is if you were going to...Hey! Wait a minute!" Ken suddenly realized and ran to catch up Tucarius.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back at Lita's Half an Hour Later)  
  
"Ok, so we agree that it's probably best if we try to contain Zeptha next time we face him" Alex said.  
  
"The only way we can contain him, is if we take away his powers, using the Silver Crystal" Amelia added.  
  
"But when I used the Crystal to take away the Four Sisters powers, they agreed to turn good first, something tells me Zeptha isn't going to be too excited about that notion" Serena pointed out.  
  
"We're not talking about turning him good Serena, we only have to take away his powers and we eliminate him as a threat, without his powers he can't do any damage to us or any innocents" Luna explained.  
  
"Oh" Serena simply said in her ditzy tone.  
  
"Try to stay focused Serena" Luna chided her gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Rini, I have a feeling something's wrong" Serena said distractedly.  
  
"Mothers intuition" Lita added,, everybody just looked at her, and she drew Sakura closer to her defensively. "What?" the others had large sweat drops appear behind they're heads.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with Lita, Serena" Luna agreed. "If you think something's wrong then you should go check on her, I thing we've done everything we can today. Until Zeptha or Sol makes they're next move, we should try to get some rest."  
  
They all nodded they're agreement and stood up just as Tucarius and Ken walked in the front door, both looking a little out of breath.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Alex asked.  
  
"You know, the usual grab and run type of theft" Tucarius said casually.  
  
"What?" Serena narrowed her eyes at him, Lita's gaze equally menacing as she looked at Ken.  
  
"We had to get something from the hospital, unfortunately that meant grabbing it and running like hell" Ken said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What did you steal?" Lita demanded.  
  
"This" Tucarius took out a long shard of red crystal. "We found out why Zeptha didn't turn up to help us when those two Demons attacked."  
  
Tucarius went on to explain what had happened to Zeptha, telling them everything the Four Sisters had told him and Ken, then they explained why they went and stole the crystal shard from the test lab where doctors had been running tests on it. Serena and Lita still not like the idea of what they had done, despite the fact that both Tucarius and Ken has assured them they covered they're faces.  
  
"Well, now that we have that all cleared up, Amy you said running tests on that crystal shard and find out we're dealing with, if these Crystallites are as dangerous as Zeptha seemed to think, then I want you all to be prepared" Luna told them.  
  
"Alright" Amy nodded, taking the Crystal Shard and stuffing it into her Luna Space Pocket, it was this action that suddenly caused Alex to remember something she had forgotten.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to give this to you the other day Serena and Siara" Alex said as she pulled out the big book that had all the history of the Royal Moon Family written down.  
  
"Alex!" Luna hissed. "I thought we had agreed to leave that at the Temple!"  
  
"No, you agreed to leave it at the Temple" Alex corrected.  
  
"What is it about?" Serena asked, thinking it to be a story.  
  
"It's a book that has all the recorded history of the Royal Moon Family, dating back to when the Moon Kingdom was founded. I thought you two might want to read up on it to find out about your past" Alex said, then she added. "Sorry girls, but there's no pictures to go along with them," Moon to her surprise both Serena and Siara looked disappointed.  
  
"I don't think you should take it home Serena, if Sammy or your parents found it there would be too many question" Luna protested.  
  
Serena was about to say something when suddenly something clicked in her mind, her muscles locking her in place making her go as straight a board.  
  
"Serena? Are you ok?" Siara asked.  
  
"Tucarius?" they all turned and saw Ken waving his hand in front of Tucarius's face, getting no reaction from him at all.  
  
Suddenly at the same time they both raised they're hands to they're heads and collapsed to they're knees, letting out a loud groan of pain.  
  
"Rini..." Serena said, then let out another gasp of pain as the others knelt next to her and Tucarius.  
  
"She's in trouble" Tucarius finished, after a few seconds the pain disappeared but they could still both feel the distress that Rini was in.  
  
"Let's go" Serena said as she stood up and quickly headed for the door with Tucarius close behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
(Rini's Mind)  
  
"Leave me ALONE!" Rini screamed at the four girls.  
  
"What's wrong Rini? Are you scared?" Rei asked in a tone you'd use to patronize a child.  
  
"You aren't real! You aren't the real SAILOR SCOUTS!" Rini squeezed her eyes shut, repeating to herself that the girls weren't real.  
  
"There you go again, running away from you problems again" Rini's eyes widened as she heard Serena's voice.  
  
"Mum" Rini's voice went small.  
  
"Your nothing but trouble Rini, why won't you just leave me and my friends alone, go back to your own time, go back to being the spoilt, pampered little brat of a princess that you are" Serena snarled, making Rini cower back.  
  
"You, don't mean that" Rini trembled.  
  
"You ruined my life! You interfered with everything! You didn't even care that I was worried sick about you when you disappeared!" Serena yelled. "I don't know why though, your nothing but trouble and not worth the effort."  
  
"Mommy" Rini was violently shaking.  
  
Serena was in front of Rini before she could react, then Serena back handed Rini with such force that seemed impossible for her someone of her size, but there was enough force behind that one hit that sent Rini sprawling to invisible ground beneath her. Rini brought her hand up to her cheek, she winced in pain at the touch and the slightest movement of her mouth mad it hurt even more. She stared up at her mother with a terrified look.  
  
"Stop acting like a child" Serena suddenly changed, her body growing taller and her pig tails growing longer, her everyday clothing was replaced with a white dress with what looked like wings on the back of it. At her side appear her father, Neo-King Endymion. "We didn't raise you to be a baby so stop acting like one" Serena, now Neo-Queen Serenity snapped.  
  
"Your embarrassment to the whole Kingdom, we would have been better off if you had never been born" Neo-King Endymion added.  
  
"Why are you saying things like this!" Rini cried.  
  
"Because its all true" she turned around to see Tucarius standing there with his arms folded, staring emotionlessly at her.  
  
"What's going on Tucarius?! What's happening to me?!" Rini demanded.  
  
"This is your mind Rini, you tell me" Tucarius smiled evilly.  
  
"I don't know what's going on!!" Rini yelled in frustration, then suddenly she thought of something. "Why aren't you tormenting me like them?" Rini motioned to the others who she only just realized had gone still.  
  
"Them? You mean these figments of your imagination?" Tucarius replied, then he gestured for Rini to look again, when she did, the Sailor Scouts and her parents, disappeared.  
  
"Then what are you?" Rini looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who am I? Why I'm your brother Ree" Tucarius said with an evil smile, but Rini's eyes widened at the name he had called her.  
  
"Your not Tucarius!" Rini shouted, backing away from him. "Only Zeptha called me Ree! Nobody else knew!"  
  
The person in front of her that was posing as her brother, suddenly started to change, until Tucarius had turned into Zeptha.  
  
"You finally figure it out" he laughed.  
  
"Zeptha? Your really here?" Rini was in total shock.  
  
"I must admit, I expected you to go insane long before now, your will power was stronger then I suspected, but your stupidity hasn't changed. Of course I'm not here, but I may as well be, I can hurt you all the same" Zeptha smiled as he started to circle her.  
  
"Zeptha why are you doing this?" Rini asked.  
  
"Because I can" Zeptha replied. "Join me and find out how good it truly is to be evil, become Wicked Lady again and you and I can rule the universe side by side."  
  
"But, you want to kill everyone" Rini shook her head at him. "You want to kill everyone close to me."  
  
"Join me and I won't lay a single finger on them" Zeptha stopped in front of her.  
  
"Oh yeah, evils famous last words" Rini said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but you know I a man of my word my sweet" Zeptha reached out with his hand, cupping her cheek, not the bruised one, despite herself, Rini felt a warmness in his touch that reached her other cheek and seemed to sooth her other swollen cheek.  
  
"You said you'd never leave me, and you did" Rini tried to fought back weakly.  
  
"But I'm here for you, to keep my word, become my bride and I will give you anything your heart desires, and in return, all you have to do is submit yourself to darkness and become Wicked Lady once more" Zeptha's words were like a spell being cast on her.  
  
"Zeptha... I... Want... To..." Rini found it hard to focus as she gazed into his eyes, she could feel her will power slipping and the darkness of evil creeping towards her.  
  
"Submit, my sweet princess, and promise, I won't kill you family and other loved ones. You know my words to be true, become Wicked Lady once more and become my Queen and we will rule the universe with unchallengeable power" Zeptha said, drawing her closer to him.  
  
Rini closed her eyes as he leant in and kissed her, she went limp in his arms, giving into his embrace as she felt the evil surround her body and try to enter it.  
  
"Wicked Lady, AWAKE!" Zeptha ordered.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tsukino House)  
  
Serena slammed the door open, and ran in, the feeling had gotten worse, Rini was no longer just distressed, she was giving into the darkness.  
  
"Mum! Is Rini still here?" Serena asked her mother quickly as she spotted her.  
  
"I think so honey, why?" Kathryn asked, then Serena turned to run upstairs, but Tucarius ran past her and bounded up the stairs like he was walking on the moon.  
  
Both Serena and Tucarius ran to Rini's room and opened the door without stopping, when they entered the room they saw Rini sitting on her bed with a vacant look in her eyes.  
  
"Rini are you ok?" Serena asked, but got no reply whatsoever. "Rini?" Serena went to put a hand on Rini's shoulder but as she did, dark energy lashed out at her and zapped her hand, stinging it. "Oww!" Serena snatched her hand back.  
  
"Evil is trying to take her" Tucarius hissed.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Serena shook her hand trying to get rid of the tingling pain in it.  
  
They looked at Rini and then on her forehead appeared her crescent moon, but it was no longer yellow, it had changed to black and was now upside down. Then, without warning, dark energy exploded off her body, sending Tucarius and Serena flying into the bedroom walls.  
  
"What in the world is going on in here?" came Kathryn's voice and then she entered the room and gasped as she saw Rini with dark energy swirling about her body and Serena and Tucarius struggling to get up.  
  
"Sorry about this" Tucarius suddenly said, then he walked towards her and pushed in on a pressure point behind her neck, putting her to sleep and catching her before she fell to the ground completely.  
  
"What's happening to her Tucarius? She's now becoming Wicked Lady again is she?" Serena asked.  
  
"Not if I can help it" Tucarius hissed, then without thinking he rushed towards Rini and punched her in the side of the face, sending her flying off the bed, but also caused the dark energy to stop, which then turned around and blasted him fully in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
(Rini's Mind)  
  
Rini was suddenly jerked back to her senses a great pain in her cheek, she then struggled free of Zeptha's hold, realizing that he had almost turned her back into Wicked Lady.  
  
"You rotten low life" Rini cursed at him, renewed tears streaming down her face at this new betrayal.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying" Zeptha laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you Zeptha!" Rini screamed at him in anger.  
  
"We'll meet again Ree, next time, try not to have a nervous break down, or a famous Tsukino klutz attack" Zeptha smiled evilly, then disappeared in a flash of dark pink light.  
  
"Rini wake up" she heard her mothers voice echo in her mind, then she allowed herself to wake up.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw Serena, Tucarius, Siara and the cats, including Mina standing over her, which was when she realized she was on the floor and her cheek was stinging badly.  
  
"I'm ready" she said weakly.  
  
"Read? Ready for what?" Serena looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I'm ready to kill Zeptha."  
  
To Be Continues Next Time: Rini has over come the temptations of evil, but is she ready to kill Zeptha if he leaves them no choice? When Zeptha makes his second attack against the scouts, they soon find out of dangerous he is and with Rei still with fever and Mina still trapped as a cat, they are two people short. Plus Siara must now try and sort out her feelings for Amelia, and help comes to her in the most unexpected form. Is Rini really ready to kill Zeptha? Is Tucarius even ready to kill Zeptha? What will Siara's decision be concerning her and Amelia? Has Zeptha bitten off more then he can chew? Will Rei recover from her fever? And what's this, Queen Cydonia? And a Brand New scout appears, but is she friend, or foe? Read the next chapter and I'll show you! Chapter 30: The Lost Scout 


	30. The Lost Scout

Sailor Moon  
Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 30  
The Lost Scout  
  
Tucarius, Siara and Serena were all in Rini's room, who was sitting on the on the bed with the cats sitting around her, they were all shocked by what Rini had said, and since then there had been silence. They could all tell that whatever it was that Zeptha had done to her had shaken her badly; they also notice that she was having trouble looking them in the face.  
  
"What did he do Rini?" Tucarius asked gently.  
  
Rini didn't answer, she just looked down at her feet, the bruise she had on her cheek were obviously hurting her, and Tucarius felt bad for punching her as hard as he had, actually he hadn't even meant to hit her with that much force and hoped he hadn't fractured her cheek bone or anything.  
  
"Come on Rini, you can tell us" Serena assured her as she sat down next to her and placed a hand around Rini's shoulder.  
  
"He's more powerful then we thought" Rini said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean Rini? What did do to you?" Tucarius asked her again.  
  
"He, for better lack of words, raped my mind" Rini simply replied. "He has the power to enter people's dreams, to warp memories and create illusions just like the Wiseman could."  
  
"What did he show you?" Siara asked.  
  
"He created illusions of Rei, Amy, Lita and..." Rini looked at Mina and they understood. "First her created and illusion of dad, of this time, but each illusion he made was so real, I really thought it was them, and you Mina. The illusion kept telling me I was basically the worse person in the world, that I really was evil and that the Wiseman hadn't brain washed me. I was starting to believe them too."  
  
"But none of us think that!" Mina said in shock and a bit of hurt that Rini would even think that she would say anything like that to her.  
  
"I know, but the words those illusions used, they sounded extremely convincing, then he made an illusion of you" Rini turned to Serena. "The Illusion you, slapped me and went on to tell me how I ruined your life, and how you were always risking it to protect me when I was little" Rini added.  
  
"Well you should've known then that they were only illusions because you didn't ruin my life, you may've made it difficult but you didn't ruin it" Serena assured her.  
  
"Then he made the illusion of you and Darien morph into your future forms as Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion and they proceeded to tell me how much of an embarrassment I am" Rini sniffed back some tears, she wasn't going to let them out.  
  
"Your not an embarrassment Rini" Tucarius told her, she just nodded very slightly.  
  
"Zeptha appeared then, as you Tucarius, he changed into you, if it wasn't for the fact that he gave himself away by calling me something only he would've known," explained Rini, everybody looked at her curiously. "He use to cool me Ree sometimes, a sort of pet name I guess," she shrugged.  
  
"Just out of curiosity Rini, if he called you Ree, then what did you call him?" Tucarius asked.  
  
Rini just looked away with an embarrassed sort of look on her face as she quietly replied. "Zeppy."  
  
It was quiet obvious that Tucarius had some wise crack that he wanted to use, but under the circumstances he thought better of it, Mina however couldn't help herself.  
  
"That's so sweet, makes him sound warm cuddly" she joked, getting a snicker from Tucarius, Siara and Serena, the other cats just smiled a little.  
  
"Don't make fun" Rini frowned at them while trying to force the redness from her cheeks.  
  
"Ok back to the matter at hand, what happened after Zeptha revealed himself?" Luna asked seriously.  
  
"He tried to bring back Wicked Lady" Rini said quietly as she stood up and walked to the window, everyone except Siara, Star and Marco gasped.  
  
"What? Whose this Wicked Lady? She couldn't be any worse then what I was as Sailor Hecate" Siara said.  
  
"Oh she's worse Siara, much, much worse" Rini said bitterly, then she turned around and looked Siara in the eyes. "I'm Wicked Lady, or I was when the Wiseman brain washed me into believing everyone hated me, and Zeptha almost succeeded in bringing her back, and if she ever comes back and teams up with him, they'd be unstoppable."  
  
"Oh" was all Siara could say.  
  
"If it hadn't been for you punching me Tucarius, he would've..." she let it hang, there was no need to finish it.  
  
"Sorry about that by the way, I didn't mean to punch you that hard" Tucarius said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing a little make up won't take care of" Rini smiled, then gave a little hiss of pain from doing so, which served only to make Tucarius feel worse then what he already felt.  
  
"So your sure Rini about fighting Zeptha when the time comes?" Artemis asked her.  
  
"Yes, if anyone's going to do it, its going to be me" Rini nodded.  
  
"It might not even come to that Rini" Tucarius said, she turned to look at him. "Remember when those two Demons appeared the other day and I got stabbed in the chest? Well Zeptha was fighting a new creature called a Crystallite and he was wounded when the thing shot him in the throat with a crystal shard, it wasn't long after that that he went evil, so we have Ami running some tests on the shard to see if it infected him with something."  
  
"Plus instead of killing him, we've decided to just use the Silver Crystal and the New Moon Crystal to strip him of his powers leaving him as a normal human being" Serena added with a smile. "So there doesn't have to be any killing."  
  
Rini just stared dumbfounded at them, she didn't know if she be happy or ashamed that she hadn't thought of it.  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance does he?" Rini asked with a smile, for the first time since Zeptha broke up with her she had a reason to smile.  
  
"That's right" Serena confirmed.  
  
"You'll be calling him Zeppy again before you know it" Mina told her, causing Tucarius to laugh a little, Rini just shot her a small glare but it didn't unnerve Mina, in fact since she had become a cat, hardly anything unnerved her.  
  
As Mina sat there, she was unconsciously swinging her tail from side to side almost lazily as if she had forgotten she had a tail, but the swinging motion was catching Diana's attention, and it was more then she could stand. She was crouched down in a pouncing position, wiggly her back a little as she got herself ready to pounce, not taking her eyes off Mina's tail. Then, in one movement she jumped forward and bit down on Mina's tail in a playful manner, though it caught Mina by surprise.  
  
"MEOWWW!" Mina screamed in pain, then turned around a tackled Diana off the bed who was still playfully biting Mina's tail even as the two rolled around on the floor, the others just watching with an amused look on their faces. There was a little hissing and spitting going on between the two, bringing out the full meaning of a cat fight. Finally though Mina got her tail free of the little kittens mouth and pinned her on the ground with her teeth bared and her growling lightly with a malicious look in her eyes. "That's it you little pink spore of hell, you are toast, burnt toast! I told you the first time that you did that that if you did it again that there would be hell to pay!" Mina growled with her claws digging in to the floor on either side of Diana.  
  
"I was only playing around you spoil sport" Diana replied with a small hiss, but it came out almost as a squeak as Mina gave her a stare that would make even a loin back off.  
  
"Mina stop that" Artemis said as he jumped down next to them. "She's only a kitten Mina, she was only playing and wouldn't have done any serious damage" he added as he gestured for Mina to let Diana up.  
  
"She almost bit my tail off!" Mina exclaimed, half in anger at Diana, the other half at Artemis.  
  
"Well what have I told you about waving your tail around when there's a kitten around?" Artemis retorted.  
  
"You told me not to" Mina grumbled under her breath.  
  
"That's right, and I was saying for your own well being, not Diana's, trust me I know how it feels to have a kitten chew on your tail, I've had it happen quiet a few times" Artemis turned to glare at Star who just smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh admit it, you use to think it was funny" Star replied.  
  
"No I didn't" Artemis said, still glaring at her.  
  
"Neither did we" Marco growled as he and Luna also glared at her.  
  
"So in either case it wasn't entirely Diana's fault" Artemis turned back to Mina as he said that.  
  
"That's beside the point!" Mina snapped, but she could tell by the look in Artemis's eyes that she wasn't going to win this argument.  
  
"Just let it go Mina" Artemis simply said as he jumped back up on the bed with Diana in tow, but before she did she turned around and stuck her tongue out Mina.  
  
"Grrrr!" Mina's fur puffed up in anger and she went to pounce on Diana, but Rini sensed this and picked Diana up before Mina got the chance.  
  
"Maybe you should ride on my head for awhile Diana? I have a feeling walking is going to be just bit hazards for you at the moment" Rini said a little nervously as she placed Diana on top of her head. "Just like back in the palace" she added.  
  
Luna went to say something when suddenly Serena, Siara, Rini and Tucarius's wrist communicators started to go off, each of them instantly flipping it open to see Lita's face staring back at them.  
  
"Hi Lita, what's up" Serena asked casually.  
  
"It's Rei, you guys better get over to the temple fast" Lita said with a level of seriousness she rarely used.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked again.  
  
"Just get over here quick" Lita said, her face disappearing from the little screen on the watches.  
  
"Oh god" Tucarius suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was just thinking, the last time there was a cryptic message like that, two certain girls were turned into three year olds, I was just hoping that's not what's happened again" Tucarius explained.  
  
"What do you mean? Who got turned into three year olds?" Serena asked confusedly.  
  
"Oh, that's right we haven't told you yet, have we" Tucarius replied while looking at his mother and aunt.  
  
"Wait a minute, told us what?!" they both demanded.  
  
"Later, lets get over to the temple right now" Luna interrupted them. "We'll go ahead of you but don't take too long ok."  
  
With that Artemis, Luna, Marco, Star and Mina, who had been trying to lick the fur of her tail back into place, jumped out the window and into the tree before running down the tree and disappearing down the street.  
  
"They're fast" Siara commented.  
  
"Hey I just got this good idea" Tucarius said.  
  
"What?" Rini asked.  
  
"We stick numbers on them and have races" Tucarius replied, the three girls started laughing, but Diana didn't, she just frowned at him, though her frown just made her look cuter, no doubt though, some where down the line when she's older she would be more threatening.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Temple)  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Lita was just about to throttle Jennifer.  
  
"Would it have made any difference?" Jennifer simply shot back.  
  
"Yes, we're her friends for one and we deserve to have been told, you could have used that communicator that's around her wrist and it would've contacted us and you could've told us. If something like this happens, we need to know, because unless you hadn't notice Jennifer, there are some pretty evil forces here in Tokyo and we need to know who can and can not fight" Lita snapped.  
  
"Haven't notice? I've been able to feel the presence of evil from New York for years and have worried about my little sisters safety for as long as I can remember! Her well being comes first before everything else in my books, I don't care if she is a scout, I don't have to tell you diddly squat" Jennifer yelled.  
  
Both Jennifer and Lita growled at each other, there fists clenched tightly as if ready to strike at one another, Alex quickly sensed this.  
  
"Now, now you two" was as far as Alex got.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Jenn and Lita yelled at her.  
  
"Um...ok" Alex took a few steps back until she was next to Ami.  
  
"And that's why I stay out of fights between Serena and Rei" Ami said with a smile.  
  
"You could've warned me" Alex grumbled.  
  
"You didn't ask" Ami replied.  
  
"You know, I think I've been a bad influence on you" Alex stated.  
  
"What's going on in here?" the four girls went quiet as Luna, Marco, Star, Artemis and Mina walked in.  
  
"Rei has been really sick with a fever since yesterday when we went to the temple, and Jennifer didn't think it was important enough to alert us" Lita told the cats.  
  
"Your just looking for a fight aren't you, you crazy kung fu girl!" Jennifer snarled.  
  
"I could drop you in an instance" Lita retorted as they locked eyes.  
  
"Would you two cut that out!" Luna snapped at them. "Now Serena, Siara, Tucarius and Rini are on they're way over here too, when they get here, Rini can use her Crystal to heal Rei."  
  
They waited for about ten minutes before the others caught up with them, they were all red faced and breathing really heavily as they tried to catch they're breath, all in one motion the four of them collapsed on the ground.  
  
"And they're this worlds last hope?" Jennifer asked Lita.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Lita replied with a sigh.  
  
"So? What's the problem?" Tucarius asked, before passing out.  
  
A few minutes, and a few smelling salts later, they were gathered in Rei's room where she lied under the blanket and with a wet cloth on her head, while the cats just simply sat back, the others were kneeling, they had unconsciously formed a circle around her. Rini had called out the Pink Hear Crystal and held it out above Rei, where it hovered while giving off a pink pulse of light as it showered Rei with healing energy. After a couple more seconds, the crystal floated back to Rini's outstretched hands and she grabbed it out of the air and returned it back to her broach.  
  
"I can't heal her" Rini said.  
  
"What? Why not?!" Jennifer demanded.  
  
"I don't know, something's blocking me, something powerful" Rini replied with a look of frustration on her face.  
  
"Do you think its Zeptha?" Tucarius wondered out loud.  
  
"Different kind of power" Rini shook her head. "No, whatever this is, its not a fever, well not anything we know as a fever anyway. I think this maybe linked to her sudden Pyro Kinetic powers and her past life as Princess Mars. Maybe this fever back on Mars was to them what the common cold is to us? However as I said before this doesn't appear to be a sickness, it's strange, but while I was trying to heal her I was picking up strong positive energy vibes, I don't know how it's possible, but this fever is actually protecting her from something."  
  
"And how do you know all that?" Luna asked.  
  
"The Crystal told me, more or less" she replied, patting the broach on her clothing.  
  
"The doctor did say that the fever wasn't doing her any harm, but he just ruled it off as her having a strong will" Jennifer admitted.  
  
"But why hasn't she woken up?" asked Serena.  
  
"That I think I can explain" Jennifer said suddenly, they all just looked at her. "If Rini's theory is right about this being tied to her Pyro powers and her Scout powers, then I think I might know when this all started. Remember that time and I was walking around in bandages?"  
  
"Yeah, Rei said you had an encounter with a Fire Demon and it knocked you around a bit" Mina said.  
  
"Well Rei was the one who drove it off with an Ofuda, well when you throw around some powerful anti warding stuff like what Rei had to use without being able to do a spell to protect yourself, you leave yourself vulnerable to an attack from Demons and evil Spirits. So maybe, just maybe in the couple of seconds it took for Rei to gather enough energy and use it, she left herself open to an attack, and was infected by the Demon, resulting in her recent outbursts of anger and the Pyro powers. Now what ever this thing is that's keeping Rei asleep is acting like a purifier, cleansing out the infection, it might be some kind of fail safe you scouts have if your ever infected with by an evil spirit or something" Jennifer explained.  
  
"That's a good assumption" Marco agreed.  
  
"So we just have to give it time and she'll be ok?" Lita asked.  
  
"That's right" Rini agreed.  
  
"So all we can do is sit and wait?" Mina added, the others just simply nodded.  
  
There was an odd silence between them, that was soon broken as Amelia, Chloe and Sakura all ran into the room, huffing and puffing in a similar matter as what Serena, Siara, Rini and Tucarius had when they first arrive.  
  
"What's the big emergency?" Chloe asked.  
  
"As it turns out it was a false alarm" Luna told them, and the three girls gave them looks that could kill.  
  
"What?!" Chloe growled.  
  
Amelia noticed Siara sitting next to Serena, and it pained her as Siara turned her head to evade Amelia's gaze.  
  
"I have to go" Siara suddenly said.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked, totally oblivious to the tension between Siara and Amelia.  
  
"I have something's I need to do" Siara replied as she opened the door in Rei's room that led directly outside, and left quickly.  
  
Amelia frowned, she had enough of this and was determined to fix things between her and her once best friend. She got up followed Siara outside who was already at the temple stairs.  
  
"Siara wait!" Amelia called to her.  
  
"Can this wait Amelia? I have stuff I need to do" Siara asked without turning around.  
  
"Cut the crap Siara, I know your just trying to avoid me" Amelia snapped though she sounded and looked hurt, but her words stung Siara as well. "I can't help the way I feel about you, I had too tell you, it was tearing me up inside. I must seem so disgusting to you, to cause you to go out of your way to avoid me. What did I do? Scare you? Confuse you? Or do you hate me?"  
  
"No!" Siara cried in alarm. "I'll never hate you Amelia, its just...I mean... I don't know!" there were tears in Siara's eyes as she tried to form the right words, but she couldn't so before Amelia could say anything else to her, Siara turned and fled, leaving Amelia standing there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Siara" Amelia said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
(Siara)  
  
As she ran, Siara turned her wrist communicator off, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, she just wanted to be left alone to think. Amelia's words had hurt her deeply, she couldn't believe that Amelia thought that she hated her, after everything they had been through. As she was running, Siara didn't see the guy walking out in front of her, and collided with him, she fell backwards and landed on her butt.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" came a concern voice.  
  
Siara looked up and saw the guy she had ran into and almost gasped, catching herself just in time. It was the same guy who had helped her and Sailor Centuri when they were fighting the Demon with the ninja weapons.  
  
"Hey, I know you, I met you at the video arcade remember?" Calen said as he went to help her up, Siara suddenly started wailing with tears bursting from her eyes like a broken pipe, this startled the poor boy and everybody turned around and looked at them, shooting mostly suspicious looks at him though. "Hehehe" Calen laughed nervously.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back at the Temple)  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Jennifer wonder out loud.  
  
"I think I know" Marco said quietly with a frown on his face.  
  
"What is it Marco?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say anything, what's going on between those two is exactly that, between them. Though I must say I'm slightly surprised at the way Siara's acting if it is what I think it is" he replied.  
  
"Well I guess there's no point in hanging around here, why don't we go get something to eat" Serena suggested.  
  
"How did I know she was going to say something like that?" Luna sighed.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Rei's body caught fire.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Serena screamed as the hem of her skirt also caught fire.  
  
They quickly smothered the hem of her skirt with a pillow, but when they moved they're attention back to Rei, they found that she was gone.  
  
"Hey! Where'd she go?!" Jennifer demanded as if they should know.  
  
"Good question" Mina said.  
  
Luna went to say something, but then Jennifer was also engulfed in a fire, that spiraled around her until they could see no more of her, then gradually the fire got smaller and then disappeared with Jennifer as well.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Serena screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
(In The Park)  
  
"Here you go" Calen said as he handed Siara an ice cream.  
  
After a good ten minutes he had finally gotten her to stop crying by saying he'd buy her an ice cream, as if though he was speaking to a child, which she guess she was acting like in a way. However she was slightly insulted as well, but she was getting free food so she didn't think any more of it.  
  
"Thank you" she said quietly.  
  
"Wow, now that's a big improvement from the last time I saw you" Calen joked.  
  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't exactly myself then" Siara blushed at the vague memory she had as Hecate.  
  
"Ah, all is forgotten" Calen waved it off with a hand. "Though, what did you do to that kid when you caught him?"  
  
"That brat, was my little brother" Siara simply said.  
  
"Ah, curse of the little sibling, I know what that's like, have a couple of little sisters my self back home" Calen said.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Siara asked.  
  
"Oh, here and there, I move around a lot, I don't really like staying too many places for long periods of time. I'm a wander, I'm not fully content unless I'm traveling from place to another, but there's something about Tokyo that keeps calling me back, it's a beautiful city" Calen said with a warm smile, but then his gaze hardened and turned serious. "Though there's a lot of evil energies flying around lately, more then normal, even for Tokyo, I feel that there's going to be some major battles happening soon. I think that's the reason I came back to Tokyo again."  
  
"The Sailor Scouts are here though, not to doubt you or anything but what could you do anyway" Siara asked curiously, and she thought maybe it would be important.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I promise" Siara nodded.  
  
Calen smiled and held his hands out in front of him, he chanted something in ancient tongue. Calen turned his hands over so his palms were facing upwards, then he brought his hands together as if were holding out an empty bowl asking for more food. In his hand however appear not a bowl, but a flame the size of a tennis ball. Siara jumped back in surprise and gasped.  
  
"You're a Kinetic" she said in amazement.  
  
"Un huh" he simply nodded, then he moved the flame into one hand, and with the other he moved his hand over the fire ball, turning it too ice, freezing it's dancing flames in place, then he touched a finger to the frozen fire ball and inside it suddenly appeared a small swirling flame, and even when he removed his finger it was still there.  
  
"Whoa, that's cool" Siara said in awe as he gave her a better look.  
  
"I can do some cooler tricks, but I think being in such and open place like this would draw too much attention" Calen told her, then he looked at the frozen fire ball in his hand and then at Siara who hadn't taken her eyes of it, and he smiled. "Here" he said, placing the object in her hands. "A gift."  
  
"Won't it melt?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Does is feel cold?" he returned the question with a smile that Siara was quickly realizing was his trade mark. She simply shook her head at his question. "It won't ever melt Siara, I made it so that it never would."  
  
"How are you able to do that?" Siara looked puzzled.  
  
"Magic" he said smoothly.  
  
"How did you get these powers?" she was extremely interested, almost forgetting her troubles.  
  
Calen shrugged as he leaned back on the bench. "Don't know really, I've just had them for as long as I could remember, I just know that my powers aren't completely Kinetic, they're something else. My parents told me it's because I'm a Shinto Priest..."  
  
"You're a Shinto Priest?" Siara said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" he arched an eye brow at her.  
  
"No reason, I just know a couple of Shinto Priestess, they have some pretty strange gifts themselves" Siara replied.  
  
"Such as?" it was Calen's turn to be interested.  
  
"Jennifer can see ghosts, sense evil and ward it off, her little sister Rei can sense evil and ward it off as well, she also recently started developing Pyro Kinesis, but she can't control it. In fact, it seems like its been controlling her" Siara explained.  
  
"Odd" Calen thought out loud, Siara just nodded her agreement, he turned his head noticed the sad look she's had before. "So, you want to talk about what had you so upset?"  
  
"Not particularly" Siara said.  
  
"What? That's it, I buy you an ice cream and give you a gift and you won't let me help you?" he tried to sound outraged but it didn't work, and he knew it by the amused look she gave him. "Don't sound all that angry do I?"  
  
"Not one bit" she confirmed, then sighed. "Something a friend said to me got me really confused, now I'm avoiding that friend and that friend thinks I hate them."  
  
"Well maybe if I know what it was that this friend said, maybe I can help you, how about it?" Calen suggested.  
  
"Ok, this certain friend told me that they're in love with me, and I don't know how I should feel because we've been best friends since forever, but this friend has always been there for me, protected me from harm and some dangers you wouldn't believe" Siara told him.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I know about dangers" he gave a faint smile.  
  
"Anyway, that's why I'm confused, I don't know how to react to what this friend told me" Siara said.  
  
"So you've been friends with this guy for, well since forever and he finally admits he loves you and you don't know how to feel?" Calen recapped it.  
  
"Um, Calen, my friend, isn't a guy" Siara said with a sort of embarrassed look.  
  
"Oh" Calen said in surprised, he obviously wasn't expecting that. "Well, now I see why your confused."  
  
"Yeah" Siara nodded with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I think you have to see past that fact that she's a girl, I mean, for all you know you two may've been an item in your past life and one of you could've been a guy" Calen said.  
  
"Trust me, we were both girls in our past lives" Siara said.  
  
"Whatever, what I'm trying to say is, forget that she's a girl ok" Calen looked at her.  
  
"But that's why I'm confused" Siara said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Well I think you have to stop thinking about how you should feel, and look at how you do feel when your around her, tell me, what are your fallings when your around her, that haven't changed since she admitted her feelings for you" Calen said with a patient tone.  
  
"I feel warm, safe, I know that she doesn't judge me by what I look like or how smart I am, and I know that she's someone I can always depend on" Siara said, going quieter with each word.  
  
"And isn't that the kind of person you'd want to love you? Someone you know is always there for you?" Calen asked, she just simply nodded. "It's not about who the person is, it's not about what the person looks like, and it's certainly not about the gender of the person, it's about this" Calen patted the area his heart is. "If you feel right around this girl then what more do you want? You know why most relationships fail Siara?"  
  
"No" Siara wanted to say it but somehow she couldn't get the word out so she just opted for shaking her head.  
  
"Because there's a certain sense of mistrust between the couple, and one person may not feel safe, warm or comfortable with that other person which leads them to question they're reasons for going out with, or marrying that other person in the first place. You don't need a reason to love someone Siara, you just need to trust feelings, if you feel those things when your around this girl Siara, then I think you've found someone that was meant for you, that your meant to be with" Calen said.  
  
Siara stared at him, letting his words sink in, though she already knew what he was saying was right, she didn't just know, she could feel what he was saying was right.  
  
"Your a beautiful girl Siara, with probably and even more beautiful soul, I can see why she loves you, so, don't be afraid to admit your feelings, and if you ever need someone to talk to, there's always me to do that with" Calen told her.  
  
"Thank you Calen" Siara blushed at his words, then something inside her to turn around, and when she did, she saw Amelia walking along a path with her head hung low. "Amelia" Siara said softly, not taking her eyes from her friend, and for the first time, she noticed that Amelia was quiet beautiful, but knew that Amelia's looks held no candle to her soul and heart.  
  
"That's her?" Calen asked, but needed no reply to know. "Wow! She's not bad herself" he smiled.  
  
"I know" Siara simply said quietly.  
  
"Go on, I think there are something's you need to do" he told her.  
  
"Thank you again Calen, for the talk and both the ice cream and the gift" Siara thanked him again before getting up, but Calen waved it off with a smile.  
  
"No need for thanks Siara, just promise me you won't ever be scared to show your feelings" he said and she nodded.  
  
Siara turned and saw that Amelia was now walking on another path leading away from her, she started running to catch up with her, all the time scolding herself for being so stupid and so blind. For the first time since Amelia had told her that she loved her, Siara felt like a fog had been lifted from her eyes and she could now see more clearly then before.  
  
"Amelia!" Siara called out.  
  
She watched as Amelia froze in her tracks and slowly turned around with a surprised look on her face as Siara came running towards her. Siara gradually came to a stop in front of Amelia, and they just looked at each other, a sort of awkward silence between them, but Amelia soon put an end to that.  
  
"Siara, I'm sorry about before, I was an idiot, I should've thought about how you this was affecting you instead worrying about feeling hurt. I should have found some other way to have told you instead of just blurting it out like I did" Amelia said.  
  
"Amel..." Siara started.  
  
"But I didn't know how else to tell you, and I had Marco on my back about telling you, and I was scared that maybe you'd find some good looking guy before I had the chance to tell you and I don't know what it was but there was just something about that night that felt right about telling you" Amelia kept going.  
  
"But..." once again Siara got cut off.  
  
"I knew I would probably scare you off and confuse you but I was only thinking of myself, I was being selfish. I didn't want make you feel weird around me and I certainly didn't want to make things more difficult for you at this time as they already are with you finally finding your real family and all" Amelia said.  
  
Siara frowned as the girl kept going on and on, not letting her get in a single word, then she suddenly stood on tippy toes and found that she was still just a bit shorter then Amelia. She then frowned more and stood on the toe's of her feet again, this time she put her hands around Amelia's neck pulled her down a little and kissed her. Amelia's eyes went wide as her lips met with Siara's, this was something that she hadn't been expecting. Finally they pulled apart from each other and again just stared at each other, but this time, it was Siara that put an end to it.  
  
"I love you too Amelia, I was just too blind to see it before" Siara said.  
  
"Siara" Amelia smiled happily and she hug the girl that she loved. "Are you sure Siara?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life" Siara replied.  
  
"What are we can tell everyone?" Amelia asked.  
  
"That we love each other and if they have a problem with it, too bad" Siara told her, looking up at Amelia.  
  
"Good idea" Amelia agreed. "What made you come to this?"  
  
"Oh, this guy helped me come to terms with my feelings, he's right over..." Siara stopped when she turned around and stared at where she had been sitting with Calen, only to find it empty. "He was right there" Siara had confused look on her face. "He may be a new ally against evil as well."  
  
"Hmmm?" Amelia looked at her, and Siara started to explain as they walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
(The City)  
  
On top of Tokyo tower, high above the city a flash of pink light briefly filled the sky as Zeptha appeared, slowly touching down on the top of the tower with one foot.  
  
"A city full ignorant fools whose only goal in life is to wake up, go to work, come home and go to sleep and then repeat the process again" Zeptha sneered. "It seems almost wrong to rid the world of these rats, of this virus that has gone too long without a cure, but that's the way it has to be."  
  
"My, my Zeptha, you almost sound like you don't want to do this" Sol said as he appeared with Amethyst and Sailor Nebular.  
  
"Sit back watch how it's done" Zeptha said as he a raised his hands above his head, creating a heap of small, but deadly energy balls in his hands. "Negamoon Fire!" he yelled, his hands moving in front of him as he fired the attack down into the city, causing a create explosion upon impact.  
  
Smoke started to rise above the buildings as horns went off, and people started screaming, Zeptha smiled to himself and turned to Sol.  
  
"With that attack, the Sailor Scouts will come, and when they do, I'll show you how a real warrior fights" Zeptha told him as he folded his arms and closed his eyes and went into a meditative like state.  
  
* * *  
  
(Cherry Hillside Temple)  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Serena asked.  
  
"I've been trying to locate them but I've had no such luck yet" Ami replied but she was focusing on the mini screen computer.  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake, throwing the girls, cats and Tucarius around like rag dolls.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee! I hate earthquake!" Serena squealed.  
  
"That wasn't an earthquake, that was something worse" Tucarius hissed as he sensed Zeptha's power level.  
  
"Zeptha!" Rini said.  
  
"Let's do this!" Tucarius yelled as he jumped out side, pulling his pendant off at the same time and holding it in the air.  
  
"Crescent Knight Transformation!"  
  
"Moon Heart Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Callisto Star Power!"  
  
"Nova Star Power!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
  
The cats ran out of Rei's room as the others transformed, a rainbow of colors flaring up as they did, the light coming from they're respective auras, before finally disappearing and leaving them in they're battle clothing. Crescent Knight jumped up onto the torii of the temple, holding his sword at his side as he stared out at the city, he saw the smoke rising above the buildings and he snarled.  
  
"You want a fight Zeptha?! I'll give you fight!" Crescent Knight yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
(In the Park)  
  
"What was that?!" Siara screamed, clinging to Amelia.  
  
"Zeptha's back, we have to go" Amelia said calmly.  
  
"Right" Siara nodded, though she was absolutely petrified of having to face Zeptha, she remembered when he wiped the floor with Sol, Nebular, Hades, Centuri and the three Demons Sol had summoned.  
  
"We can beat him this time" Amelia said confidently.  
  
Siara looked at her, wondering how she could be so confidant when she had already had her butt handed to her on silver platter twice by Zeptha. Siara couldn't understand how Amelia could be so calm about it, though she figured some part of Siara had to frighten. However she knew it was not the time for thinking, but for action. Siara nodded and they pulled out they're transformation items.  
  
"New Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Centuri Star Power!"  
  
* * *  
  
(Another Part of Tokyo)  
  
Ken had climbed up onto the roof of the apartment building he was living in, he was no more then five or six blocks away from where the attack had happened, and obviously the affects of the attack could be felt stronger from where he was. It could be heard as well. Ken stared towards Tokyo Tower, he could see and feel the presence of Zeptha, Sol, Nebular and an Unknown. Ken transformed into Charon, drawing his sword and then he started heading for the tower.  
  
"You days are numbered Zeptha! And you will pay for you crimes!" Ken declared.  
  
* * *  
  
( U.C. Tokyo)  
  
Darien's head shot up as the building shook, his hand slipping across the paper he was writing on, cutting into the paper. The screaming was almost instant, people running about screaming earthquake, and, he guessed that was what it felt like. Some parts of the ceiling fell down, a person even fell down through one of the holes from the room above. Darien could feel the dark energy and knew that the university was the last place he should be. It took him all of five minutes to get the roof, pushing his way past panicking students and professors, but once up there he transformed in Tuxedo Mask and jumped onto the fence that surrounded the roof and kept people from falling off, unless they climbed onto the fence and jumped. As he looked to where the Nega vibes were coming from, he felt Sailor Moon's presence heading towards it too, as well as his daughter and son, and without hesitation he jumped into the air.  
  
"I'm coming Sailor Moon" he said to himself as he landed on another building, only to leap into the air again, his cape flapping in the wind.  
  
* * *  
  
(Tokyo Tower)  
  
Still standing there on one foot, unmoved by the wind as dark clouds gathered over head, Zeptha felt out with his mind, feeling out for the energies of the ones that would come to oppose him. Sol floated in the air above him, a sour look on his face, not afraid to make it quiet clear that he wanted to kill Zeptha, but knew that the Master would kill him, as soon Amethyst told him. Nebular patiently a few feet below Zeptha, sharpening the blade on the end of her staff with a sharpening rock, then she would fire of a couple of shots into the street below then go back to sharpening the blade again, saying that the sharper the blade, the more deadly the energy is that's fired from it. Finally there was Amethyst who had decided to keep up the mayhem and destruction by firing blasts of purple light, and while she would do this, she would dance around insanely in the air, spinning around with a flourish. Zeptha thought, that perhaps she was the craziest of one out of Sol and Nebular.  
  
"Has she always been mentally unstable?" Zeptha asked Sol without opening his eyes or unfolding his arms.  
  
"For as long as I can remember" Sol groaned, then he seemed to remember that he didn't want to speak to Zeptha and looked away with an annoyed look on his face, Zeptha just gave a low chuckle.  
  
The dark clouds above merged together, plunging the city into darkness and chaos, the wind getting stronger as rain started to fall and a low rumble could be heard from above, and a faint glow could be seen too as lightning started to brew within the black cloud. None of this concerned Zeptha, nor did it distract him from feeling out through the city for the scouts and knights known as Crescent Knight, Prince Charon and Tuxedo Mask. It almost seemed that they weren't going to appear, but then he felt them heading towards him, he knew which ones would reach him first, and which ones would reach him last. Slowly his eyes opened, and an evil grin spread across his lips.  
  
"And so they come" Zeptha said, a second before a bolt of lightning shot down behind them.  
  
Each of them raised they're power levels, they auras flaring up all around them, Zeptha's dark pink, dark purple and black aura, Sol's golden aura, Nebular's dark pinkish colored aura and Amethyst's dark purple aura.  
  
"Hey sleaze bags!" came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Zeptha looked down to see a boy about his own age standing on a building across the street from the tower, with short messy blond hair, wearing white, black and dark blue robes with a necklace made of big beads and tied to his side was a katana.  
  
"What do you want? The costume party's down the street" Zeptha told him.  
  
"My name is Calen Tugacari of the Tugacari Clan and protector of the Mitsheeri Shine! I have come to protect Tokyo from the evil that threatens it and I guess that means you four losers!" Calen replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea who we are?" Zeptha asked as he floated forward, the other three in tow, flanking him on the left and right, this didn't seem to startle Calen at all, who simply drew his katana. Zeptha saw that's it blade was lined with ancient runes, the hilt itself looked very old, but it had been kept in good condition.  
  
"All I need to know is that your evil, and that I have to destroy you in order for these people to live they're lives peacefully" Calen said.  
  
"Your very ignorant aren't you?" Zeptha laughed.  
  
"Better to be ignorant that full of myself" Calen shot back with a smile.  
  
"I'll try not to destroy that sword of yours when I'm blasting you to bits" Zeptha crack his knuckles as he said it, unperturbed by what Calen had said, he wasn't going to give Sol the satisfaction of seeing this boy getting a reaction out of him.  
  
"You won't even get the chance" Calen replied.  
  
Zeptha singled for the others to let them be, and Sol, Nebular and Amethyst floated into the air.  
  
"I've got five bucks on the kid" Sol said.  
  
"Put me down for ten on Zeptha" Amethyst said.  
  
"Same, ten on Zeptha" Nebular agreed.  
  
"Judas" Sol grunted.  
  
Calen ran at Zeptha holding his sword ready to strike, but as he brought it down on Zeptha, Zeptha simply caught the blade in his hand catching Calen by surprise, but Zeptha did not wince once as the blade bit into his hand and causing blood to run from his hand and down his arm and the blade.  
  
"I change my mind, put my money on Zeptha" Sol said suddenly.  
  
"Too late, all betting counters are close" Nebular replied.  
  
"Awe nuts!" Sol grunted.  
  
"Would you lot shut up!" Zeptha snapped.  
  
Calen pulled his sword back, Zeptha allowing it to slide free, as Calen hopped back into a defensive stance, Zeptha looked at his hand, then turned it around to show Calen the big gash in his hand, then all of a sudden the gash sealed up, leaving Zeptha's hand covered in blood.  
  
"Still want to go at it?" Zeptha asked with a smile as he licked away some of the blood.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Calen asked.  
  
"The one that will literally rip you limb from limb if you don't have anything else other then a sword to fight me with" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Oh boy do I have something else" Calen swiftly sheathed his sword, and from a pocket in his robe, he pulled out a yellow piece of paper that Zeptha thought looked a lot like an Ofuda ward.  
  
"What is that?" Zeptha wondered to himself, suddenly feeling a little cautious, this was something he hadn't seen before, and he didn't like not knowing.  
  
"Your looking a little hot, why don't you, cool down a bit?" Calen suggested.  
  
"What's he up to?" Zeptha wondered again.  
  
Calen then threw the paper in front of him held his hand behind it.  
  
"Element ICE!" Calen suddenly yelled, and before Zeptha could even react, a lance of ice shot out of the paper and hit Zeptha, within a second, the ice had spread over his entire body, and froze him in place, even has Zeptha let out a howl of frustration.  
  
"I'll take your money now please" Sol turned to the women next to him.  
  
"Over confidant bastard" Calen grinned.  
  
Suddenly with in the ice, Zeptha's body started to glow a dark pink, then the ice begun to crack and the light escaped through the cracks, before finally the ice exploded off him and flew in every direction, Calen, Sol, Nebular and Amethyst all guarding they're faces with they're arms.  
  
"Ok you little Mage son of bitch! That stung!" Zeptha snarled, knowing now exactly what Calen was. "Now you've pissed me off, first mistake!"  
  
Zeptha shot forward, disappearing for a second, before reappearing at Calen's side, he smacked Calen in the back, hard enough to send him flying forward, but Zeptha brought his knee up into Calen's gut and knocked him up into the air again, but Zeptha brought his elbow down on Calen's back, the force of the hit smashed the mage into the ground with enough force to create a big crater around his body. Zeptha picked him up by his hair and smiled evilly before saying.  
  
"Warm ups over, now it's time for the real work out."  
  
* * *  
  
(Rei and Jennifer)  
  
Laying on the hard marble floor, Jennifer let out a long groan and moved slightly, first flexing her finger to make sure she was still alive, then she slowly moved her arm to help her sit up, though as she did her head was filled with pain and she grabbed her head as she tried to steady herself.  
  
"Oww, my head" Jennifer let out a painful groan, she rubbed her temples for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what happened, then she remembered. Rei catching on fire and disappearing in an instant, then the same thing happened to her. "Rei! Where are you!" Jennifer suddenly panicked and looked around for her sister, but she turned her head too quick causing more pain to flood her head, which in turned caused her to spill a chain of curses that shall not be repeated.  
  
"Relax Jennifer, Rei is fine" came a voice that Jennifer could never forget.  
  
"Mum?" Jennifer stood up on shaky legs, and looked around, but she could not see the sources of her mother's voice. "Mum, is that you? Where are you? Why can't I see you?"  
  
"I'm right behind you" Jennifer spun around, pushing away the pain with all her force and gasped.  
  
Sitting there on a throne made of some kind of red marble-like stone sat the spirit of her mother, expect she wasn't wearing the robes that she always appeared to Jennifer in. Instead she was wearing a red dress that reminded her of the one that the spirit of Serena's mother, Queen Serenity had been wearing that day she had seen her.  
  
"Mum? Where am I? What's going on? What happened to Rei" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Rei is recovering Jennifer, in fact she should awake soon, if she doesn't I'll have to speed up her recovery, using what's left of my powers" Cydonia replied.  
  
"Rei told me, that you were once the Queen of Mars, is that true?" Jennifer asked again.  
  
"Where do you think we are now Jennifer?" Cydonia smiled and with a wave of her hand, one side of the wall started to move up ward, revealing a wall lined with windows.  
  
Jennifer, slowly and carefully made her way across the cold floor, somehow she had lost her sandals and socks. When she made it to the window, Jennifer let out a cry of shock, she was staring out the window which was part of a giant castle, in the middle of ruins of what was once a city, in the middle of a desert. Jennifer knew it was no desert on earth, she didn't need the two moons that were in the sky above her to tell her that, she just knew.  
  
"I'm really on Mars" Jennifer collapsed on her knee's.  
  
Cydonia stood from her throne and walked casually over to Jennifer, almost gliding with her raven hair swaying behind her, Jennifer, despite her shook thought her mother looked more beautiful then ever, and was slightly jealous.  
  
"Yes, you really are on Mars, I brought Rei here so she could heal faster, because she is Sailor Mars and Princess Mars, her healing power is stronger here, in the Palace of Mars, where she was born a thousand years ago. I brought you here as well, because I thought you might be a bit to stressful with Rei gone, so I thought it best I brought you along as well" Cydonia explained.  
  
"How though? I mean, mum, your dead? How could you bring us here?" Jennifer asked, trying to be as respectful as possible.  
  
"Because I was once Queen Cydonia, Queen of Mars, I have a link to this place which even in death still allows me to use some of my powers, the power of teleportation for instance, and healing, those are the only two I can use however. My healing powers however can only be used for a short time, or I over exert myself and need to take awhile to, recharge" Cydonia replied. "The Palace can also sense my presence and thus it will respond to my commands, as you just saw when the shutters opened."  
  
"What do you mean, sense?" Jennifer was starting to get confused.  
  
"I guess in a way, you could say the Palace is alive, after so many millennia this Palace has been left with an imprint of the personality of each ruler dating back to it's creator, King Aries. My personality was even left on this place when I died, even though I died on the moon, my spirit came back here when I died again as Calar Hino. I can now become either spirit" Cydonia told Jennifer. "Oh, speaking of Aries, he sends his apologies" Cydonia added.  
  
"What?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Aries, he sends his apologies for blasting you with that fire attack of his" Cydonia turned to her.  
  
"The only fire attack I've been hit with was when..." Jennifer suddenly realized and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"He was in a bad mode, he had once again gotten into a fight with Artemis and, well those two can have pretty big arguments" Cydonia replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, Aries and Artemis are Gods, they can't die" Jennifer protested.  
  
"Nothing lives forever dear, if someone told you they were three hundred years old, they could very well be telling the truth, just because they haven't died yet doesn't mean they're immortal, it just means they haven't finished what they're meant to. Nothing is forever Jennifer" Cydonia said.  
  
"This is too much for me to handle" Jennifer said, suddenly walking away from her mother, rubbing her temples again. "When will Rei be healed, before we you teleported us here, the bursting into flames illusion was really cool by the way..." Jennifer started, but Cydonia cut her off.  
  
"What illusion? You two really did burst into flame" Cydonia said.  
  
"I don't want to hear that!" Jennifer snapped, Cydonia just laughed. "Anyway, before you barbequed us, I could sense some pretty powerful dark energies descending upon Tokyo, I think the others are going to need Rei's help" Jennifer added.  
  
"Rei should be healed very soon, and your right, there are some powerful energies in Tokyo right this minute. The Sailor Scouts and the Knights are heading to face them as we speak, plus there is a Shinto Mage there as well, and if the Scouts don't get there soon, he may make a mistake and get himself killed. Rei will be needed in this fight, and she will be there, I promise" Cydonia nodded.  
  
"Can I see her?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Cydonia waved her hand again, and in the middle of the throne room a table appeared with a weird tube on top of it, that had a control panel on the side of it with flashing lights. Jennifer walked over to it and saw Rei laying in it as if it were a coffin, but it wasn't Rei that was inside, it was Princess Mars, in a red dress made of silk. Jennifer was even more jealous of her sisters beauty. Cydonia walked over next to her and stared down at the machine and smiled.  
  
"The healing process is complete, that was quicker then I thought, she should be waking up in a few seconds" Cydonia said happily.  
  
"Good" Jennifer allowed herself a sigh of relief, then she curiously made her way back to the window and stared out at the ruins. "I bet it was beautiful kingdom once" she said sadly.  
  
"Oh it was Jenn, more beautiful then you could imagine. During the Silver Millennium, the Kingdoms of this solar system were quiet beautiful. The Kingdoms of Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were very beautiful Kingdoms. The Moon Kingdom was in a league of its own it was the beautiful, it's beauty was surpassed only by the People of the Moon" Cydonia said with a smile as she remembered the good old days.  
  
"You miss it don't you?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yes" Cydonia sighed. "I do miss it. You would not believe some of the adventures I had with Sailor Serenity, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Nebular, Sailor Centuri and Prince Orion back then. The adventures that your sister and the rest of Princess Serenity and Hecate's courts have had are nothing compared to the ones I had when I was they're age. Traveling the universe, saving it many times over."  
  
Jennifer stared at her mother with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"You traveled the universe?" Jennifer said in disbelieve.  
  
"Yep" Cydonia simply nodded.  
  
"So you were the protector of Serena's mother, Queen Serenity?" Jennifer decided she wasn't ready to hear her mother talk about different planets outside the Sol system.  
  
"That's right" Cydonia confirmed then she looked over her shoulder. "And between you and me, Serena and Siara's klutz attacks are nothing compare to the ones they're mother use to have, in fact, they no where near as bad as what Queen Serenity was as a teenager. That girl couldn't take two steps without having a klutz attack, so I honestly don't know how she became the graceful Queen of the Moon" Cydonia added, Jennifer laughed as her mother told her that.  
  
"Was she any near as big a coward as Rei says Serena is most of the time?" Jennifer asked again.  
  
"Don't get me started Jenn, Sailor Jupiter and I had to bail her out of trouble more times then I count. When ever we'd fight something, she would freeze up on us and the collapse and start blubbering like a baby" Cydonia laughed.  
  
"I didn't think it was quiet that funny Cydonia" came an irritated voice.  
  
"But it was Serenity" Cydonia replied, turning around as Queen Serenity appeared a few feet behind them.  
  
"And I didn't freeze up and start blubbering like a baby every time thank you Cydonia" Queen Serenity hissed a little.  
  
Jennifer couldn't get over how much Serena looked like her mother, though she was one to talk, if she was a couple of inches taller and had purple eyes, then people would think that her and her mother were twins.  
  
"I was no older then my daughters are now and my mother never prepared me for those horrors, unlike your mother" Queen Serenity defended herself.  
  
"Yeah, but it was still funny watching you freeze up every time, clutching that Crescent Moon Wand of yours and screaming your lungs out, though I'm sure Orion had no problem with it, seeing as if it wasn't, Jupiter, Centuri, Nebular or I that was saving you, it would be Orion, though maybe that's why you did it" Cydonia said slyly, Queen Serenity started blushing madly.  
  
"Stop that Cydonia" Queen Serenity snapped, for the briefest of moments, reverting back to what Jennifer guessed was the old Queen Serenity, the teenage Queen Serenity. Suddenly she smiled. "Forget it Cydonia, I'm not going to have a tongue duel with you" Queen Serenity said as she folded her arms.  
  
"Meat Ball Head" Cydonia grumbled under her breath but Jennifer couldn't help laughing.  
  
"What is it that you find so funny" Queen Serenity asked her, arching and eye brow at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just know where Rei and Serena get it from now, and I saw what they're going to look like when they're older" Jennifer said once she had stopped laughing enough.  
  
"Is Mars ready yet Cydonia?" Queen Serenity decided to change the subject.  
  
"We're just waiting for her to wake up now" Cydonia replied, then as if on cue a low groan came from the tube Rei was laying in, then the top of the tube disappeared and slowly Rei sat up, taking a couple of minutes to get her bearings.  
  
"Where am I?" Rei asked quietly, scratching her head in confusion.  
  
"Ok, how come I got a headache and she didn't?" Jennifer demanded.  
  
"Because she didn't hit her head on the ground and almost crack it open" Cydonia replied and Jennifer shut up.  
  
"Jennifer?" Rei looked at Jennifer, squinting her eyes to focus better, then she became aware of the two spirits standing on either side of Jennifer.  
  
"Rei do you remember what happened?" Jennifer asked as she walked over beside Rei.  
  
"No, I don't. All I remember is being really angry and then nothing" Rei admitted as Jennifer helped her out of the tube. "Where are we?"  
  
"Its your home Princess" Cydonia said.  
  
Rei suddenly became aware of the clothing she was wearing, and then of the room she was in.  
  
"We're in the Palace of Mars" Jennifer translated.  
  
"There will be time for explanations later, for not you must become Sailor Mars and return to Earth to help Sailor Moon fight Zeptha" Queen Serenity told her.  
  
"Zeptha? What has been going on?!" Rei suddenly demanded.  
  
"All will be explain when you return" Cydonia said. "Now transform and become Sailor Mars."  
  
It took Rei a couple of seconds, but she finally reached into her Space Pocket and pulled out the Mars Rapier Sword and held it in the air.  
  
"Mars Rapier Power!"  
  
Rei went from Princess Mars to Sailor Mars within a couple of seconds, flames dancing around her body as she transformed.  
  
"Go and protect Sailor Moon" Queen Serenity said, then with a wave of her hand Rei disappeared.  
  
"Hey what about me? Aren't you going to send me back too?" Jennifer asked, fear raising in her voice.  
  
"I will send you back Jennifer, but in time, first we have to discuss something" Cydonia said then gestured for Jennifer to follow her.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back at Tokyo)  
  
Calen was suddenly slammed against a wall, the force behind him had come from Zeptha, who still had hold of Calen's leg.  
  
"Your a fool if you think you can beat me" Zeptha growled as he let go of Calen's foot.  
  
"I won't die without trying" Calen said, blood running out the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Then you die now!" Zeptha said as a pink ball of energy appeared in his hands.  
  
"Centuri Star Arrow!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Zeptha's eyes widened is surprise and he teleported out of the way as an arrow or energy flew past him with a discus of like. He had been so busy beating up the Mage that he hadn't been keeping track of all of them.  
  
"Now if you weren't so slow, maybe you would've hit me" Zeptha told the two scouts as he looked over at the other building where they stood. "The rest of you might as well come out too!" he yelled. "I know where you all are anyway, so come and fight me!"  
  
One by one the rest of them emerged and joined Sailor New Moon and Sailor Centuri, all of them looked ready to fight.  
  
"Element Fire!" Calen yelled, catching Zeptha by surprise, giving Zeptha only a second to erect a shield to protect himself, this gave Calen enough time to jump across the street and join the Sailor Scouts and the Knights, but as he landed he stumbled forward and collapsed.  
  
"Calen!" New Moon ran to his side.  
  
"You know this guy?" Sailor Moon asked, a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Yes, he was the one who helped Centuri and I against that Ninja Demon that Sol last week" Sailor New Moon replied.  
  
"This was the guy you were talking to today?" Centuri asked as she knelt down on the other side, New Moon just nodded.  
  
"Siara...?" Calen gasped in pain and surprise. "Your a... Sailor Scout?"  
  
"Yes Calen, I'm a Sailor Scout" New Moon replied.  
  
"Figures" Calen smiled as they helped him sit up.  
  
"Chell, can you heal him?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I'll try" Sailor Chell walked forward and called out her Crystal.  
  
Crescent Knight clenched his fists tighter as he looked at the guy, looking at the damage Zeptha had done to this guy, he then turned and looked up Zeptha hatred in his eyes.  
  
"This is it! You low life scum bag! I'm going to put an end to you tonight!" Crescent Knight declared.  
  
"Your welcome to try" Zeptha replied.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight screamed in rage as he jumped at Zeptha, drawing his sword as he did.  
  
Zeptha drew his sword as Crescent Knight slashed out at him, he blocked it and flew down to a building, and Crescent Knight followed him, slashing at Zeptha again but slicing a part of Zeptha's cloak.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight yelled, firing the beam from his hand which Zeptha simply stopped with a shield.  
  
"Let's see what you've learnt Crescent Knight" Zeptha said with a smile.  
  
At the same time they ran at each other, slashing at each other with they're swords, a loud clank filled the air, but Zeptha and Crescent Knight had locked eyes and they weren't going to take they're eyes off of each other. Jumping back from each other Crescent Knight and Zeptha took defensive stances and stared at each other.  
  
"Negamoon Fire!"  
  
"Crescent Moonbeam Strake!"  
  
The two attacks shot forward, meeting in the middle and exploded, the air around the attack seemed to ripple, as if the attacks had almost ripped opened the very fabric of time and space.  
  
"Your quick Crescent Knight, I'm glad training you wasn't been a complete waste of time" Zeptha sneered. "But how do you fair with shields!" then without warning Zeptha shot a lance of Negamoon Fire energy at Crescent Knight, who quickly erected a shield. "Not easy is it?" Zeptha taunted him and started to throw multiple attacks, which collided with Crescent Knight's shield and pushed him back more.  
  
"At least I don't complain about it!" Crescent Knight shot back, then as Zeptha gathered more energy for another attack, Crescent Knight dropped the shield and dived head first off the building.  
  
"Crescent!" Sailor Moon and Chell both screamed at the same time.  
  
Crescent Knight fell through the air and smiled, as he got closer to the ground he brought his legs down in front of him, and he landed into a crouching position, the whole ground shook and dust exploded outward from him.  
  
"Take this you little glow worm!" Zeptha yelled, Crescent Knight looked up and saw Zeptha jump into the air, holding up a giant big ball of Negamoon energy, that Zeptha threw down at him.  
  
"Crescent Knight! Get out of the way!" Sailor Moon screamed at him.  
  
Crescent Knight steadied himself by putting one hand on the ground and pointed one hand up, a translucent shield of light appearing in front of him, then the ball of energy crashed into him, kicking up dust all around him and filling the street.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed again, looking down at the street, searching frantically for her son.  
  
"I don't die that easily!" came Crescent Knights voice from within the dust.  
  
The dust was thick and it took a few seconds to disappear, but when it did, it showed Crescent Knight just barely holding off the giant ball of energy.  
  
"Well what are you going to do Crescent Knight?" Zeptha asked in a mocking matter, he was still pushing the ball forward with his energy. "If you drop that shield there's going to be nothing left of you to put in a match box."  
  
Crescent Knight just smirked.  
  
"I'm going to do this!" Crescent Knight replied, then his hand that was touching the ground suddenly started glowing and the hand that was maintaining the shield started to glow as well. The ball of energy started to slowly grow smaller as it flowed into Crescent Knights arm, across his chest and down through his other hand and into the ground, until it was completely gone.  
  
"What?! How did you do that?!" Zeptha demanded.  
  
"Did you forget?!" Crescent Knight asked. "I'm also the Prince of the Earth you moron! I also have Terran powers as well, though they're not nearly as strong as my Moon powers!" Crescent Knight laughed.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you" Zeptha growled.  
  
While those two started going at it, Nebular, Amethyst and Sol all floated down onto the building across from the others. They all stared at them for a second, lightning shooting down all around them and the rain plastering they're hair to they're faces.  
  
"I don't see why Zeptha should get all the fun" Nebular said with a cold smile as she stared directly at Jupiter and Charon, who stood protectively in front of Callisto.  
  
"True" Sol agreed, his attention focused sorely on Sailor Moon who stood close to Tuxedo Mask who was clutching a rose that he was ready to through at a moments notice.  
  
"I'll just take the rest of them" Amethyst said as she pushed a lock of hair from her eyes.  
  
"Callisto, go find some place safe to watch, I don't want you fighting this time" Jupiter told her daughter.  
  
"But mommy? I can..." Callisto started.  
  
"Listen to your mother Callisto" Charon agreed, then turned Nova. "Keep her safe."  
  
"I always have" Nova replied.  
  
"I'm going to go help Crescent Knight" Sailor Chell whispered in her mothers ear, who simply nodded reluctantly, she had finished healing Calen so that no longer acquired her immediate attention.  
  
With that Chell jumped off the building to help her brother, who she knew was going to get to over confidant and slip up. Jupiter and Ken jumped at Nebular and started they're battle while Sol engaged Tuxedo Mask, leaving Sailor Moon to watch, and Amethyst started fighting Nova, Centuri, Mercury, Earth, New Moon and Callisto who was determined to fight at least one round. Soon there were attacks flying all over the place.  
  
* * *  
  
(Across Town)  
  
Sailor Sun was running down the street with Cleo running along side her, everyone turned to watch her as they had never seen her as much as the other Sailor Scouts. She was silently cursing as she ran though.  
  
"Damn stupid subway! How dare it break down!" Sailor Sun growled angrily.  
  
"Now, now Sun, it wasn't they're fault, it was the earthquake" Cleo tried to tell her, but once Sailor Sun had her mind set on something, it was like trying to convince a shark not to eat you.  
  
"I don't care, if they had kept on going I would've been there by now, and we both know that was no earthquake Cleo" Sailor Sun hissed.  
  
"Lets just hurry and get there, Serenity and Hecate and Alexandra will probably need your help" Cleo told her.  
  
"Right" Sailor Sun agreed with a nod.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
  
The ball of electrical energy flew out of Jupiter's hands as she ran to the left to avoid one of Nebular's energy blades fired from her staff, but Nebular simply battered the attack away with her staff and ran directly at Jupiter and went to fire blast her with her staff again, but as she did, Charon dropped down, scooped Jupiter up and jumped away again, much to Nebular's irritation.  
  
"This is very degrading to my reputation you know Charon?" Jupiter said in a half serious half joking manner as she stared at him with her arms around his neck.  
  
"You use to say that when I use to save you back when you use to protect Sailor Serenity and me and Orion protected you two" Charon smiled at her.  
  
"I believe I did" Jupiter said as she picked out one of her new memories.  
  
"Come back here you two!" Nebular demanded and fired a volley of energy blades at them.  
  
"Ice Twister!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Charon started spinning around extremely fast, the air around them turned very cold as a twister of ice incased them, then Jupiter's attack shattered the ice making it even more dangerous as Charon moved the twister towards Nebular who was already being hit by stray pieces of ice.  
  
"That combo worked every time back then too" Jupiter said.  
  
"I see your getting more memories back every day" Charon observed.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't been making a big deal of them, though me and Nova do talk about it sometimes" Jupiter said casually with a shrug.  
  
"We'll have to talk about it later then" Charon replied.  
  
"That we will" Jupiter agreed as they landed on the ground and Charon put her down, then they turned to face Nebular who was growling at them. "But first we need to take out the garbage."  
  
"I'll show you whose garbage!" Nebular yelled. "Nebular Star Strike!" she held her hands in the air and above them appeared miniature cluster of purple stars that suddenly started firing themselves at Jupiter and Charon, who automatically jumped out of the way as the ground beneath them exploded.  
  
* * *  
  
(Also at that time)  
  
Tuxedo Mask had transformed into Endymion so he could fight Sol with his sword, and now the two were swiping and slashing at each other madly, loud clanks echoed in the air, and sparks flew from they're swords.  
  
"Be careful Endy!" Sailor Moon called out to him.  
  
"Yes Endy, be careful" Sol sneered, he made no attempt at all to try and hide his hatred for his once best friend.  
  
"You're the one that should be careful Sol, your hate is blinding you" Endymion replied as he parried an attack from Sol.  
  
"My hate strengthens me" Sol told him with a growl.  
  
Endymion jumped back Sol went to slice him open, but Sol missed by about four inches, but it was quiet clear that he had had enough of sword play, that was evident enough when his sword started to glow a golden nimbus around it.  
  
"Sword of Apollo, lend me your power!" Sol yelled into the night as he took his sword with two hands and held it in the air, then gold beams of light shot down of the sky and hit the sword, causing it to glow brighter, and it even made it look bigger to.  
  
"Endymion get out of there!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"I hope this works" Endymion thought as he jumped back about ten feet and sheathed his sword and held his hands out in front of him, pouring all his will into one spot.  
  
"Great God of the Sun, power this sword which once belong to thee and give me strength" Sol chanted as he gathered his will.  
  
"Gaia of the Earth, come to me and bring my power to full and give me strength" Endymion chanted as he too gathered his will, a strange pale energy swirled around him as a look of total focus came over him and his eyes closed.  
  
"Apollo's Wrath!" Sol yelled out in a bellowing voice as a he held his sword in front of him and shot forth a giant beam of golden light from the tip of it, with white hot energy crackling around it as it lanced across at Endymion.  
  
"Endymion!" Sailor Moon screamed again.  
  
"Gaia's Shield!" Endymion's eyes snapped open and in front of him where his hands were, a shield made out of green and brown energy appeared and Endymion grasped invisible handles and held it directly in front of the beam of energy lancing across at him.  
  
Sol's attack hit the shield and exploded against it, kicking up dust and surrounding Endymion in a cloud of smoke, that he was shielded completely from. Sol kept pouring energy forth at Endymion even as the smoke and dust cleared, but Endymion was holding strong and his shield of energy started to glow brightly and continued to glow every second Sol's attack hit it. Finally though the attack gave out and Endymion stood there still holding the shield in front of him and it was glowing so brightly now that that you could barely look at it without hurting your eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Sol demanded.  
  
"Yeah" Sailor Moon also demanded, but hers was amazement, not rage.  
  
"Well, your a descendant of Apollo, I'm a descendant of Gaia, so there for I can use the power of the Earth like you do the Sun" Endymion explained, then he smiled and stared Sol straight in the eye. "And Sol, thanks for powering my shield up too."  
  
* * *  
  
(Another Battle)  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm!"  
  
"Nova Fire!"  
  
"Earthquake Scream!"  
  
"Centuri Star Shot!"  
  
"Callisto Water Dragon!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Element Lightning!"  
  
The seven attacks, which included Calen's attack flew across the air towards Amethyst who smiled a smug smile, then simply held her hand in front of her, creating a three foot thick wall of purple crystal that the attacks harmlessly hit, only leaving burn marks from the energy of the attacks.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Amethyst asked.  
  
"They're has to be away to get through that defense of hers" Earth said as they regrouped.  
  
"I think I know what to do, but I need everyone to be ready to fire at her very quickly, and your going to have to use your ears to know where to fire your attacks because your not going to be able to see anything" Nova told them.  
  
"I think I know what you have in mind" Centuri nodded.  
  
"Calen, your going to have to close yours eyes really tight or you might get blinded by this attack" Sailor New Moon warned him, he just simply nodded.  
  
Nova turned around and they all stood on either side of her and were spread out so they didn't hit her or each other with they're attacks.  
  
"This should be interesting" Amethyst smirked.  
  
"Yes it should" Nova smiled, then held her staff in the air after twirling it around a little, the orb on top had started glowing a little.  
  
"Nova Flare!"  
  
Suddenly the street was filled with a blinding light.  
  
"NO!" Amethyst screamed and dropped her wall as she lost concentration.  
  
"Now!" Nova yelled.  
  
Again they all fired they're attacks in the direction they heard Amethyst scream and after each attack a new scream followed, then finally Nova stopped the attack and the bright light died down after a few seconds and there, standing amidst swirls of smoke and dust was Amethyst with burn marks covering her body.  
  
"We got her!" Earth said triumphantly.  
  
"Don't get too cocky sailor brats" Amethyst growled, then she looked at them with her eyes glowing a dark menacing purple. "If you think your so could, then why don't you try face my Crystallites?" she hissed, then she held up her hands and four balls of light appeared, and then they suddenly turned into humanoid shapes.  
  
"Uh oh" Sailor Nova muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
(Crescent Knight, Chell and Zeptha)  
  
"Take this moon brats!" Zeptha bellowed and started shooting lances made of Negamoon Fire at them.  
  
Crescent Knight and Chell jumped out of the way as the Negamoon Fire Lance's rocket down the middle of the street, breaking apart the ground with the energy surround them. Crescent Knight landed on one side of the street and Chell landed on the other side.  
  
"Crescent Moon Beam Strike!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
Chell's tiara flew towards Zeptha with blinding speed, then Crescent Knight's attack hit it and powered it up, making it spin even faster and leave a streak of purple, black and pink light behind it.  
  
"How futile" Zeptha said calmly, then just as it was about to hit him, he drew his sword and slashed at it, the tiara then split in two and fell to the ground in two piece's.  
  
"No! My tiara!" Chell cried out in shock.  
  
"Did you really think that thing could stop me you little ditz?" Zeptha laughed cruelly as Chell stared on in horror.  
  
"You bastard!" Crescent Knight yelled, then he pulled the bow of his back with a hand full of arrows. "Take this you Negacreep!"  
  
"Silver Flare Arrows!"  
  
Crescent let go of the arrows and half a dozen or so shot towards Zeptha, turning into silver streaks of light that cut though any object that got in they're way. Zeptha waited until the last minute before he teleported out of the way and let the arrows hit an upturned car behind him, that went up in a ball of flames.  
  
"Your too slow Crescent Knight" Zeptha taunted from above.  
  
"We'll see!" Crescent Knight shouted in anger, then he floated up into the air, slow at first then he sped up, leaving Sailor Chell standing on the street.  
  
Zeptha and Crescent Knight flew at each other, slashing with they're swords and punching and kicking at each other with blinding speed, but Zeptha being a more superior fighter was getting in more hits then Crescent Knight was and he was able to block faster too.  
  
"Is that best you can do Crescent?" Zeptha asked as he blocked a punch to his mid section, then blocked another punch to his throat. "Come on! Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Zeptha yelled at him.  
  
"Moonbeam!" Crescent Knight yelled without warning and the blast shot out of his crescent moon on his forehead and hit Zeptha in the head, knocking him out of the air and into the ground.  
  
"Damn you Crescent Knight!" Zeptha shouted in rage as he eventually stood up, he had a big burn mark on his forehead and looked absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"I'm disgusted Zeptha, I thought even you would've saw that coming" Crescent Knight mocked him as he floated back down to the ground.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to use all my strength" Zeptha growled.  
  
And dark pinkish aura appeared around him as he gathered all his strength, his cloak flapping behind him, the ground around him started to brake and rock and concrete was lifted into the air.  
  
"This is not good" Crescent Knight said to his sister with a nervous tone.  
  
"You don't say?" Chell replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now you will feel the full force of the Negamoon!" Zeptha bellowed at them, his voice echoing loudly off the buildings and everything else around them, then he fired a very big beam of energy at them.  
  
"I can't counter that!" Crescent Knight cried in panic.  
  
"Mars Fire Storm Blast!"  
  
Suddenly a turret of fire shot between them, and shot through the Zeptha's attack and actually broke it apart as continued on towards Zeptha, who didn't see until the last minute and had to jump out of the way. When he stood up he had a look of both surprise and anger.  
  
"So you return Sailor Mars" Zeptha sneered at her as she calmly walked up between Chell and Crescent Knight calmly. "And with a new attack I see."  
  
"I'm out of it for a day and half and everything gets turned upside down" Mars replied. "When this is over your all going to have to tell me what's been going on" Mars said to Chell and Crescent.  
  
"Ignore me will you? I'll show you some respect!" Zeptha growled then threw a volley of Negamoon Fire balls at them.  
  
"No" Mars said simply, holding up her hand and the attack suddenly stopped just inches away from them, this surprised both Crescent and Chell, and even Zeptha. "I'm the one who's going to show you some respect."  
  
Then with a flick of her wrist, the attack was sent flying back at Zeptha with twice the speed of what he had thrown at them originally, of course he simply cancelled them out, but it had taken him a couple of seconds to recover from the shock of it.  
  
"How, did you do that?" Chell stammered a little.  
  
"Zeptha said it himself once, I have a lot of hidden talents that have suddenly woken up" Mars explained. "I think my mother may've had a hand in awaking them to tell you the truth, but I'll explain later."  
  
"There won't be a later for you Pyro!" Zeptha yelled as he gathered a big ball of energy in his hands, then Mars turned around and her eyes literally had fire in them, that was soon followed by her hair turning into fire as well.  
  
"I hate, being called, PYRO!" Mars screamed, then the ball of energy in Zeptha's hands exploded, sending him flying backwards into a building,  
  
"Remind me to tell mum not to call Rei Pyro anymore" Crescent Knight whispered to Chell who simply nodded as Mars's eyes and hair turned back to normal.  
  
"Your going to pay for that" Zeptha groaned as he picked himself up, he had a murderess look in his eyes.  
  
"I'd like to know how your going to do that" Mars said confidently.  
  
"Like this!" Zeptha yelled, then the ground started shaking violently around them, then without warning Zeptha started throwing attacks faster then they could react.  
  
"Get down!" Crescent Knight yelled and then pulled his sister the ground as the attacks flew over they're heads.  
  
"Solar Lance!"  
  
Zeptha looked up in just in time to see lance of golden light hit him, then sent him flying through the air, now he was really starting to get mad.  
  
"Looks like you guys could use some help" Sailor Sun said as she jumped down next to Sailor Mars, Chell and Crescent Knight.  
  
"Actually the others might need more help then us, you two should go help them" Crescent Knight said to Sailor Mars and Sailor Sun.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is something we should do anyway" Chell replied.  
  
"Alright then, lets go" Sun said to Mars, then they jumped off.  
  
"And now lets settle this" Zeptha said as he stood up again.  
  
* * *  
  
(About Thirty Minutes Later)  
  
"Well this sucks doesn't it?" Crescent Knight said dryly as they were back up against each other by Sol, Nebular, Zepth, Amethyst and her four Crystallites.  
  
They had fought for almost half an hour and in that time, Zeptha and the other three, not including the four Crystallites, had been herding them all back together until they were all back to back and surrounded.  
  
"You have a talent for understatement you know that Crescent Knight?" Charon told him.  
  
"Thanks, I've been told that a number of times" Crescent Knight replied.  
  
"Ok, so how are we going to do this, we do out number them, and he have a full team now that Mars is back, we may even out power them if we combine our attacks" Jupiter suggested.  
  
"Use your head Jupiter, Nebular and Sol could just call in a pack of Demons and Youma's if they wanted to, and then they'd out number us" Mercury shook her head.  
  
"Well I say if we're going to die we may as well die fighting" Centuri suggested.  
  
"You do know we can hear you don't you?" asked Sol.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets destroy them now" Nebular demanded.  
  
"No, I want everyone to see that the Sailor Scouts, and they're Knights are weak and cannot protect them anymore, even when they have the advantage of numbers" Zeptha said, loud enough for anyone that may've still been around to hear him.  
  
"One day Zeptha, someone is going to come a long that is stronger then you, and he or she will finish what we started and he or she will destroy you" Crescent Knight snarled at him.  
  
"Well we know it's not going to be you" Zeptha said with a smile and started charging up an energy attack.  
  
"I don't think so" they all looked up upon hearing the new voice, and there, standing on top of Tokyo Tower, was a girl dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform, her skirt and bows was a dark orangey red, like the color of fire, she wore high heels that were the same color and her gloves went past her elbows. She was as tall as Jupiter and Centuri and had waist length raven hair and amber colored eyes that seem to glow in the moon light that had broken through the clouds above.  
  
"And who are you?" Zeptha demanded casually.  
  
"I'm Sailor Pele and I live to protect the universe from scum like you" she announced.  
  
"Oh great, another one" Zeptha sighed then turned to Sol, Nebular, Amethyst and Ruby and the other Crystallites. "Ok let's get this over with, lets make an example of her and turn her into Negadust."  
  
"I love the way this guy thinks" Ruby said, then turned to Chell and purposely said. "Such a man was wasted on a little bony girl like you."  
  
"Bony?" Chell growled, Crescent Knight, Endymion and Sailor Moon were the only ones that could hold her back. "Let me go so I can rip her apart, then I'm going to start with you, you traitor Zeptha!" Chell promised.  
  
"Don't listen to her Chell" Sailor Moon told her.  
  
"Get her" Zeptha simply said, ignoring what had been said  
  
"Apollo's Wrath!"  
  
"Blazing Star!"  
  
"Amethyst Acid!"  
  
"Negamoon Fire!"  
  
The four attacks raced at Sailor Pele who simply jumped into the air and allow the attacks to pass by harmlessly, then she landed again on top of the tower and stood there with an amused look on her face.  
  
"I'd wipe that look off your face if I were you" Zeptha growled.  
  
"Why don't you wipe it off yourself?" Pele suggested.  
  
"You have no idea who your messing with" Zeptha warned as he floated into the air.  
  
"Neither do you" Pele grinned, then she held her hands in the air and shouted out at the tops of her lungs. "Lava that flows through the earth, submit to my will and come to my aid!" the ground below them and all of Tokyo began to shake violently as the ground started to crack and steam shot out, then Pele yelled out. "Pele Lava Dragons!"  
  
Suddenly two geysers of lava shot up out of the ground on either side of the Tokyo Tower and rose above Sailor Pele before they stopped, then the ends of them formed teeth and then the face of a dragon in the lava. All the scouts, the Knights, Sol, Nebular, Amethyst and the Crystallites looked on in amazement and fear, even Zeptha had stopped out of surprise.  
  
"Get him" Pele said to her twin dragons.  
  
The Dragons let loose a roar that shook the earth, then they flew towards Zeptha, who flew straight into the air and the Dragons followed him upwards, spiraling around each other and creating what looked a little like a DNA strand out of they're bodies that weren't even dripping lava from them. One opened its mouth and shot a beam of lava at Zeptha, but he flew out the way kept going straight up until he appeared above the clouds, which exploded outwards from his body. The two Dragons suddenly shot up on both sides of him and stared down at him.  
  
"You want me, come and get me!" Zeptha snapped.  
  
Zeptha then flew back down through the clouds, which followed him down as well, forming what looked like a twister behind him, then seconds later the dragons were following him too, spiraling around each other again. Zeptha flew back towards the tower as he stuck low to the street, then with out warning he shot straight up again and at the same time two scythes appeared in his hands, first appearing as energy but they soon become solid and he held them in a way that said he knew what he was doing. The Dragons flew at him again but this time he flew down at them and went straight past them then he started spinning around and then an energy wave shot out from his body and sliced the Dragons in half. Zeptha landed on the ground as the Dragons fell apart, but when he looked up he saw that the bottom halves had disappeared, and the tops ones were still "alive" as it were.  
  
"You are kidding me" Zeptha silently cursed, then before he could react, the Dragons flew down and hit him, exploding upon impact. "Arrrggghhh!" Zeptha cried out in pain.  
  
"Zeptha!" Chell yelled out in fear.  
  
"Return!" Pele commanded, and the lava that had been the Dragons disappeared into the ground, when they disappeared, Zeptha was laying on the ground, badly burnt and barely alive.  
  
"Quick, use your crystals on him!" Jupiter said to Sailor Moon, New Moon and Chell.  
  
"No don't!" Crescent Knight said quickly.  
  
"Why?!" Chell demanded.  
  
"Because taking away his powers will kill him in this state" Mercury said before Crescent Knight could.  
  
"We can't just leave him like this" Chell said.  
  
Then before anyone could say anything, Zeptha let out a cry of pain as he placed his burnt hands on the ground and pushed himself up, the skin from his hands ripped off as he did causing him to scream out again. Finally he stood standing there and stared at them, his face was badly burnt and one of his eyes had been completely destroyed and the bottom half of his right arm had been completely melted off.  
  
"That's impossible" Nebular said.  
  
"He should be dead" Amethyst agreed.  
  
Zeptha looked like burnt hamburger meat, his hair was completely gone and so was his nose, but some how he was still alive, then he let out a howl of agony that made them all jump, even Sol. Diana was shaking with fear and was cringing with fear in Chell's arms who had picked her up. They had all obviously under estimated his power of healing greatly, and his power in general.  
  
"Sailor Scouts hear me and fear my words!" Zeptha bellowed out in a voice that was contort with pain and anger. "When my wounds heal I shall return and you will all feel the full force of my wrath and you will tremble with fear when you do! You may've won today's battle, but you are far from winning this WAR!"  
  
With that Zeptha disappeared in flash of pink light, leaving confused swirls of smoke that had come of his body.  
  
"We'll be back, Sailor Failures" agreed Sol, then they all disappeared.  
  
They all stood there in silence for the longest time, breathing deeply as they tried to process what had just happened, and they were all shaking, but eventually they all came to they're senses and looked each other.  
  
"Well I'm out of here" Sailor Sun said.  
  
"Thank you for coming Sailor Sun, we appreciate it" Sailor Earth thanked her, then Sailor Sun and Cleo jumped on to a building and disappeared.  
  
"Hey, where'd Sailor Pele go?" Sailor Moon asked, they all looked up and saw that she had also left.  
  
"So there's a new scout in town? I wonder who she is?" New Moon wondered.  
  
"Come on, lets go home, you all have school tomorrow" Luna reminded them.  
  
"Oh no" Sailor Moon wailed.  
  
Sailor New Moon turned around and saw that Calen had started walking away quietly, not wanting to interrupt them, so she went after him.  
  
"Um, Calen, thank you for helping us out to day" she said to him.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Siara, its my job, I'm like all of you" he said, then thought about what he just said. "Well, not like you Sailor Scouts, but, oh forget it, you know what I mean" he added.  
  
"Yeah, if you ever need to get in contact with us, we're usually at the Cherry Hillside temple" Sailor New Moon told him.  
  
"Ok" he said, then started off again, then turned around and added. "Oh, and your secrets safe with me Sailor New Moon."  
  
"Come on New Moon, we have to go home" Sailor Moon called.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming" she turned back to them.  
  
* * *  
  
(Cherry Hillside Temple)  
  
"Oh thank god your back Rei" Jennifer said as Rei walked into her room. "I was worried that you may've got hurt."  
  
"Just the usual sore muscles" Rei shrugged.  
  
"You look tired Rei, you should get some sleep" Jennifer told her.  
  
"After what I just saw, I think sleeping is the last thing I want to do at the moment" Rei cringed, thinking about what had happened to Zeptha. "So how did you like Mars?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Well, it was amazing" Jennifer replied.  
  
"Hmm, I wish I had seen more of the palace though" Rei pouted.  
  
"I wish I'd had a video camera" Jennifer laughed.  
  
"That too I guess" Rei agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, good night Rei" Jennifer said as she stood up and walked out of the room. "I feel so tired for some reason."  
  
Rei stopped and watched Jennifer disappeared into her own room.  
  
"She couldn't be, could she?" Rei wondered to herself, then shock her head feeling like an idiot. "Yeah right, like Jennifer could be a Sailor Pele."  
  
To Be Continued Next time: Lost Scout has been has arrived, Zeptha has been badly wounded and the rest of the gang have been left stunned by Zeptha's power. In the next chapter Zeptha goes into a comer like state while his body heals and Sol starts to ponder the idea of killing him. Mina and Diana get into another fight with it ending with Diana running away and Mina going to find her, but all she finds is more trouble then she can handle in the back alleys of Tokyo. Alex starts to try and find out how to lift the blot of ink from the family tree of the Moon Kingdom, but why lies under it? Will Zeptha make a full recovery? Will Tucarius and Rini tell Serena and Siara that they were turned into three year old? Will Mina finally do the Luna Cat Transformation? Not likely but you never know, so you just have to stay right there and I'll show you in the next chapter of Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors.  
  
Chapter 31: In the Cat House Pt 1 


	31. In the Cat House

Sailor Moon  
Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter31  
In The Cat House  
  
"You need to let somebody tend to your wounds god dam it!" Nebular snapped.  
  
"I don't need any medical attention" Zeptha said stubbornly.  
  
"You look like hamburger meat Zeptha, there is no way your body can heal this much damage to your body without some assistance" Nebular insisted.  
  
"You have no idea how much damage my body can heal Nebular, now I'm going to have to go into hibernation like sleep so my body can heal faster. I'll be out of it for the next few days, a couple of weeks at the most, but by the time I come out of that mirror, it'll seem like I was never hurt, and when I come out of there, I'm going to track down this Sailor Pele, and I'm going to teach her not to play with fire, then I'll get the other scouts" Zeptha growled.  
  
Turned around and started for the full body mirror.  
  
"At least I never allowed myself to be this badly hurt" Sol smirked.  
  
Zeptha spun around and fired an energy blast at him that sent him flying across the cave and into a wall, causing some of the cave to fall down on him.  
  
"Don't piss me off any more then I already am Sol, or you'll suffer a fate far worse then that that had befallen me" Zeptha hissed, his skin cracked a little when his mouth moved.  
  
With that Zeptha turned back around and walked into the mirror, it's surface turn a glossy black when Zeptha stepped into it, then it started to glow a darkish pink.  
  
"Freak" Sol muttered bitterly as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
(A Few Days Later)  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"Well for one we thought you would've remembered being turned into three year olds and second we didn't think it was all that important, considering you both turned back to normal that night at the mansion" Luna explained.  
  
"You didn't think it was important to tell us that?!" Siara said in as much anger as her sister.  
  
"Why dwell on things that happened in the past?" Marco cringed a little.  
  
"So how long were we three year olds for?" Serena asked.  
  
"About a little over a week if I remember correctly" Tucarius said.  
  
"How did you cover yourselves with that one? I mean didn't everyone think it was strange when I didn't turn up at school and what did mum and dad do?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, you see that's the funny thing" Tucarius laughed nervously. "When you woke up, mum, you took one look at Rini and thought she was your mother, so we all thought it was best if hypnotized everyone into thinking that you were her daughter, including grandmother and grandfather."  
  
"What?" Serena said in shock, then looked at Rini. "I didn't, did I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did" Rini nodded. "You almost broke a big bottle of expensive looking perfume and you were always running off somewhere when we turned our backs for a second, then there was that incident with Rei" Rini added.  
  
"What incident?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um, me and Zeptha had a fight, and I left you with Tucarius, then he tried to get Rei to look after you until I came back, she reluctantly agreed when you almost fell in the pond at the temple when Tucarius turned his back. You started calling her Pyro and she started chasing you and still was by the time I and Zeptha got to the Temple and the milk she had given you, on top of everything else you had had that day, caused you to throw up all over her" Rini explained and Serena blinked a couple of times before rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter. "Then Zeptha, being the smart ass that he is some times, make a crack about it and she made him wash her robes, but in the end she threw it away because she couldn't get the smell out."  
  
"Lets not forget the Boogieman incident" Luna added.  
  
"Boogieman incident?" Serena stopped laughing and gave them a confused look.  
  
"I'll never forget that" Tucarius shuddered.  
  
"What do you mean? What's this Boogieman incident?" Serena asked again.  
  
"A few days before you were turned back to normal, you got really sick and had a really high fever, and Rini had been watching you really closely, and she was starting to fall asleep by just standing, so I made her go to sleep and decided to watch you while she slept. Well anyway, at one point, the Silver Crystal which had gone inside of you, pulled my consciousness into your mind, where you were being attacked by this creature, that was the Lord of Nightmares, we just called him the Boogieman for short" Tucarius explained, then stopped to take a breath. "Anyway, the Boogieman was feeding off your fear which was making you already sick, and was the reason you had come down with the fever. I fought his minions and they beat me up pretty badly, but then Artemis, the mono goddess Artemis came along and gave me a new weapon, the bow and Silver Arrows that I've been using, then I went off and kicked the Boogieman's butt all over Dreamland, literally" Tucarius finished.  
  
"And while he was fighting this Boogieman, every blow that he took in Dreamland happened to his real body, the hospital thought that you two had a been infected by some kind of chemical or something, so they put the whole floor that we were on under quarantine. When you two finally woke up though, all of Tucarius injuries had disappeared and after an hour or two of questioning we were allowed to leave" Rini finished.  
  
"Wait a minute, did this Boogieman have an actual body, or was he like made out of a cloak and shadows?" Serena asked with an almost terrified look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he was basically made out of a cloak and shadows, and he also had a really cool looking sword" Tucarius nodded.  
  
"Oh my god" Serena said, her lip trembling a little.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"The man, the Lord of Nightmares, he use to terrorize me when I was little, actually, I use to have nightmares about him right up till when I became Sailor Moon" Serena told them.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I think Princess Serenity use to complain of having really bad nightmares too" Siara said as she grasped one of her very vague memories as Princess Hecate.  
  
"You might want to ask Lita or Ken, they're getting back a lot more of they're memories, they might know something" Mina suggested.  
  
"Now that I think of it, the Boogieman was acting like he knew you quiet well, and I think he knew that you came from the Royal Moon Family, the whole thing is starting to fade from my memory, but if it makes you feel any better, he made quiet an exit when I blew him to bits" Tucarius said with a smile.  
  
"I think I will ask Lita about it" Serena nodded, she was noticeably trembling. "And it does make me feel a little better knowing that he's destroyed."  
  
"I thought it would" Tucarius said, then he let out a sigh and stood up. "I think I might go out and do some recon of the city, we don't want Sol, or Zeptha sneaking up on us, though after what happened in the last battle, I think we can be sure that they're going to back off for a while."  
  
"Hmm, yeah, I wonder who Sailor Pele is, do you know Luna?" Serena asked usddenly  
  
"I have a feeling that I should, but for some reason I can't for the life of me remember why" Luna said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"I hope she's not going to be like Sailor Sun and just show up whenever it suits her" Rini said.  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm off, I'll see yah's later" Tucarius said, before jumping out of the window of Serena's room.  
  
"I'm going to go with him, I need to take over for Marco anyway, he's been out there all night, its time for my shift" Artemis shrugged, then followed Tucarius out of the window.  
  
Diana went to follow him, but Luna promptly stood in front of her.  
  
"Oh no you don't young lady, your staying here" Luna said.  
  
"But mama!" Diana whined.  
  
"No buts Diana, your too young to start doing recon missions, you could get hurt if a Demon or Youma or one of these Crystallites attacked" Luna told her firmly.  
  
"Awwwee!" Diana pouted.  
  
"I'm going over to Lita's and see what they're up to" Mina said as arose from her spot on the bed, then stretched out her front legs.  
  
"Well I'm going to Rei's to bum some more comic books off her, are you two going to come as well?" Serena asked as she looked at her sister and daughter.  
  
"May as well, I've got nothing better to do today" Siara said, Rini just nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go with Mina" Diana said a few minutes later after Mina and the other girls had left.  
  
"Don't annoy her Diana, you understand me" Luna warned.  
  
"I won't, I promise" Diana replied, then she left through the window like Mina had.  
  
* * *  
  
(A few Minutes Later)  
  
"Why, do you insist on annoying me!" Mina demanded through clench teeth.  
  
"I'm not trying to be" Diana said innocently.  
  
"Well you are" Mina growled and started walking faster, making Diana ran to keep up with her, though they were almost to Lita's house, it was only a few more blocks away.  
  
It took even less time then what Mina originally thought, but she still had to endure Diana's constant talking and it was starting to drive her insane, but she held strong and finally got to Lita's place.  
  
"Lita, for gods sakes open up please!" Mina begged.  
  
After a few minutes Chloe opened the door.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing are?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I was trying to get away from that" Mina said a little acidly as she looked at Diana. "But she's like a bad a smell, she won't go away."  
  
"Hehehe" Chloe laughed, then stepped to the side so Mina and Diana could come in.  
  
"Where's Lita?" Mina asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Her and Ken are out on a date" Chloe sighed as she sat down. "So I volunteered to watch Sakura today so they wouldn't get distracted from each other."  
  
"They certainly love each other don't they?" Mina said.  
  
"Hmm, she's lucky, first time I saw him I thought about trying to start something with him, but I saw that he was in love with Lita, so I backed off" Chloe shrugged. "Its not like anything would've happened anyway, those two were meant for each other."  
  
"Yeah, at least Lita's stop saying how much every guy looks like her old boyfriend though" Mina laughed.  
  
"When Ken's not around she still does, sometimes" Chloe shook her head slightly.  
  
"Why am I not surprised" Mina said as a sweat drop appeared. "I wish I could find a nice boyfriend that doesn't turn out to be a total jerk" Mina sighed a little bitterly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure there are a bunch of young eligible bachelor cats out there waiting for you" Chloe teased.  
  
"Grrrr" Mina growled. "When I find a way to turn back, your going to regret you ever said that" Mina promised.  
  
"I'm so scared" Chloe said patronizingly.  
  
"You will be" Mina replied.  
  
"Mina, I'm bored" Diana whined.  
  
"Go play with Sakura then" Mina told her, she was starting to get irritated with the young kitten and wasn't afraid to show it either.  
  
"Your no fun" Diana pouted. "I wish I had gone with Rini instead."  
  
"I wish you had too" Mina replied.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?" Diana demanded.  
  
"Because while I have to suffer being a cat, I shouldn't have to suffer being your babysitter!" Mina snapped.  
  
"Nobody asked you watch me" Diana pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I know, they don't have to ask because they expect me to" Mina sneered in response.  
  
"I can take care of myself" Diana stuck her nose up at Mina.  
  
"No you can't because your only a kitten, why do you think your not allowed to go recon missions?" Mina replied.  
  
"Your still kitten too" Diana said defensively.  
  
"No, I'm a fourteen year old girl trapped in the body of a young cat" Mina corrected. "Plus, I'm a Sailor Scout so I'm an experienced fighter, your not."  
  
"I can too fight" Diana insisted.  
  
"No you can't" Mina dismissed her.  
  
"Hag" Diana had obviously decided it was time to turn to name calling.  
  
"Spore" Mina retorted.  
  
"Old Bag" Diana kept going.  
  
"Spoiled brat" Mina growled.  
  
"Ah, come on guys, that's enough" Chloe said calmly, hoping they would hear her.  
  
"At least I'm not a klutz!" Diana shot back.  
  
"At least I don't get in the way in a battle" Mina snapped.  
  
"You don't do anything in a battle, you just stand there and watch!" Diana accused.  
  
"I will be able to help as soon as I learn how to do the Luna Cat Transformation" Mina pointed out.  
  
"When? In fifty or seventy years?" Diana replied.  
  
"I wish you had never been sent back here you little pink spore!" Mina snapped.  
  
"I wish I hadn't either, I wish I was back home with mama and papa so don't have to listen to you being mean to me! I hate you Mina!" Diana cried, then she jumped off the table and ran for the opened window in the living room and jumped out, then ran off.  
  
"I think you went a little too far Mina" Chloe said carefully. "I think you really hurt her."  
  
"Why should I care, she had it coming, she's been grinding my last nerve for the last three days and I'm sick and tired of being expected to look out for her. Plus since she came a long, Artemis hasn't taken me out for anymore practice lessons for me to practice using the Luna Cat Transformation" Mina replied.  
  
"Yeah, but unless you haven't noticed, she looks up to you" Chloe told her.  
  
"Uh, what?" Mina looked at her.  
  
"Diana, she looks up to you, she probably even sees you as a sister" Chloe explained.  
  
"Why did you have to go and tell me that Chloe? Now I'm going to feel bad and now I'm going to have to apologize to her" Mina groaned. "But, I'll just apologize when I see her later" Mina added.  
  
"Mina" Chloe said firmly.  
  
"Do I have to?" Mina frowned.  
  
"Yes Mina, the poor girl is probably off crying somewhere thinking you hate her so much, which I know you don't" Chloe said.  
  
"Well" Mina looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Mina!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go find her and apologize to her" Mina sighed then left. "So much for my nice relaxing day."  
  
* * *  
  
(Chiba Residents)  
  
"There has to be a way of removing this without wrecking the whole thing" Alex said quietly to herself as she stared down at the giant bed spread like piece of paper that had the family history of the Royal Moon Family and that accursed blot of ink that was driving her insane.  
  
She had the paper on the ground in front of her and was trying to think of a way to remove the blot from the paper to find out what was underneath it.  
  
"Alex, you should give up, you've got no clue how to remove that blot and for all you know it's probably just a blot of ink that's not hiding anything" Star said, the yawned lazily as she stretched out on the window seal.  
  
"You have no faith in me at all" Alex replied.  
  
"Oh I have faith in you, but what your trying to do is impossible Alex and a waste of energy" Star told her.  
  
"There has to be a way of doing it" Alex scratched her head as she thought.  
  
"Life was so much more simpler when you were just fighting crooks" Star sighed.  
  
"Yeah, that was fun, I miss Zack and Emily though" Alex said sadly.  
  
"They were good friends of yours, you should write them a letter, I'm sure they miss you too and would really like to hear from you. Go on, it'll take your mind off this silly nonsense" Star told her.  
  
"I guess your right" Alex agreed. "I have been concentrating a little bit too much on this haven't I?"  
  
"Yes you have" Star nodded.  
  
"I just have this feeling that there's something under that blot that's really important for Serena and Siara to know" Alex replied.  
  
"If it's important Alex, it will reveal itself in time" Star simply said.  
  
"Fine, I'll take a break from it, I guess the letter I'm going to write is going to be pretty big, considering Zack and Emily will want to know everything that's happened since I got here" Alex admitted.  
  
"Well you better get cracking" Star replied.  
  
* * *  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Stupid Mina. Why is she always so mean? I've done nothing to her" Diana sniffed back tears as she ran along the back streets of Tokyo.  
  
She didn't know how she had gotten there, as she had just ran blindly in her determination to get away from Mina, and now she found herself lost the dark alley's that were littered with trash and she could feel a million eyes watching her. Her body twitched nervously and she crept slowly through the alley, her eyes flicking back and forth as she watched for anything out of the ordinary, beside a pinkish gray kitten that could talk of course.  
  
"Maybe I should go back" Diana thought fearfully, but then as she turned around, all around her hundreds of glowing eyes appeared in the shadows. "Who's there?" Diana asked, her body was shaking madly and she pushed herself to the ground.  
  
One by one, cat after cat stepped out of the shadows all around her, all of them were meowing deeply and growling and hissing at her, they're fur coats were all mattered and some were skinnier then others and looked like they hadn't a had decent meal in months. They're were a lot that looked tough and were obviously the higher ups in this community of feline gang bangers.  
  
"Oh no" Diana squeaked as he pushed he self even lower to the ground and her ears flattened back against her head.  
  
Without warning one of the cats in front of her jumped at her, and she closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it never did, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes, and there, standing in front of her was Mina and the cat that had jumped at her was laying on the ground with a claw marks along its cheek.  
  
"You touch the kid and I'll rip all your claws with me teeth" Mina growled threateningly at them.  
  
"Mina?" Diana said quietly.  
  
Mina stood with her feet apart and her fur was all puffed up as she growled at the alley cats like a tiger. Some of the cats had backed off slightly, but a great majority of them returned her growls with deeper, more menacing growls, but that didn't seem to concern Mina at all.  
  
"Diana, get out of here" Mina told her.  
  
"I can't, they won't let me leave" Diana replied.  
  
"This is just great" Mina said through clenched teeth as the cats around them started to move towards them.  
  
"Mina, they're getting closer" Diana said in a small voice.  
  
"It's ok, we're going to get out of here" Mina said, then before Diana could reply Mina turned around picked Diana up by the scuff of her neck with her mouth then jumped up on to the fire escape and started running up it, with a the cats in close on her tail. "Jesus, you weigh a ton Diana" Mina thought to herself.  
  
Soon they were on top of the building and Mina let go of Diana so she could catch her breath, but without warning one of the cats that had caught up to her already pounced on her they were sent rolling away, hissing and spitting at each other. Mina clamped her mouth down on her attacker's tail, and with her Sailor Scout strength that she still had, she flung the cat off the building, it screeched all the way down. When Mina got to her feet, she saw that she had a couple of minor cuts and scratches on her legs and back.  
  
"Damn cats" Mina cursed bitterly, then she looked up and saw that there was a bunch of cats on the roof and moving towards Diana who was backing away slightly. "Diana!"  
  
Mina ran across the roof and swatted one of the cats away with her paw, claws and all, she jumped out of the way just as another went to pounce on her, but while she was in the air, a third cat tackled her to the ground and she skidded across it slightly, grazing her shoulder in the process. The cat was standing over her and growling deeply, but Mina use her flexibility to kick her back legs up into the cats stomach, which sent it flying backwards into cat that had continued towards Diana. Mina winced as she stood up, her shoulder had been badly grazed and there was a little blood that was staining her yellow fur.  
  
"Mina, are you ok?" Diana asked.  
  
"I'll be ok" Mina winced in pain again as she took a step forward, she soon found that she couldn't even stand on her leg it was hurting that much. Mina started limping away with Diana next to her, then there was suddenly cats all around them. "You have got to be kidding me, how can there be so many of them, and why are they only after us?" Mina wondered, then she suddenly turned to Diana. "Do you think you can make the jump from this building to the next?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, I think so" Diana replied shakily.  
  
"Good, I'm going to clear you a path and your going to run and your not going to stop until at the Temple you got it?" Mina asked.  
  
"What about you?" Diana asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just go get help" Mina told her, then before Diana could protest, Mina launched herself at the horde of cats, knocking them over and cleanly clearing a path for Diana, who was hesitating. "Just go Diana! Go get Artemis or one the scouts, just go!" Mina yelled.  
  
Diana reluctantly nodded then ran with all her speed and jumped from the building and was off before the other cats knew what had happened. Mina stood up as the cats started pouncing on her, she jumped back as best she could but the cats were crawling over. They're claws were digging into her skin and, and she even felt one digs its teeth in her at one point, though she suspected that that was by accident. Mina was lashing out with her claws and biting any legs that got close enough, she was still surprisingly holding her own, though it mostly had to do with her Sailor Scout endurance, without that, she would've been toast. Mina felt something sticking into her, not hard enough to puncture her skin, but it was still hurting, it was like she was being jabbed with a blunt instrument or something. She was suddenly hit in the face by a paw and she felt the cats claws cut into her cheek, they weren't deep but they still stung.  
  
"ROOAAARRR!"  
  
All the cats, including Mina, went dead still as the roar filled the air and seemingly made the building shake. Mina struggled to stick her head up, but standing there was Artemis in his transformed state, with Marco next to him, also transformed.  
  
"Get your filthy paws off of her!" Artemis yelled in a voice full of rage.  
  
Artemis and Marco jumped into the hordes of cats and started swatting them away with they're massive paws, sending the cats flying in every direction and off the building. Mina was sure that both Artemis and Marco had killed a couple of them just by hitting them so hard. Fur was flying every where, and a lot of the cats almost lost they're tails a couple of times as well. By the time they got to her, Mina was laying on her side, covered in blood - mostly her own - and was very weak, barely breathing and had a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Mina! Are you ok?!" Artemis asked in a panic as Marco finished off the rest of the cats.  
  
"It hurts..." Mina said weakly, she only just realized just how badly injured she was, as she couldn't move a muscle without causing herself a great deal of pain, then everything went black.  
  
"Come on Artemis lets go" Marco told him.  
  
'Ok" Artemis replied, then he picked Mina up in his mouth and they left the roof at high speed, jumping from building to building, as they headed in the direction of the Temple.  
  
* * *  
  
(An Hour Later)  
  
"How many cats were there? A thousand?" Rei asked in disbelief as she pressed the cotton balls against Mina's cuts and grazes that covered her body.  
  
"More" Artemis said grimly.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Serena and the others?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, there's no need to alarm the other girls, Mina's going to be ok, she's just got roughed up a bit" Marco said calmly, then he turned to Artemis. "I thought you had reminded Luna to warn Mina about that little problem?"  
  
"I did remind her, she must of forgot again" Artemis replied with a frown.  
  
"I'm sure it was an innocent mistake" Marco assured him.  
  
"What do you mean problem?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's slightly embarrassing Rei, like not for us two, but for Mina, Luna, Diana and Star it is" Artemis replied. "Mina obviously doesn't know or she wouldn't have bothered fighting those cats, she would've turn tail and ran" he added.  
  
"Try me Artemis, I won't tease Mina about what ever it is" Rei said.  
  
"Fine" Artemis sighed. "For a couple of days twice or three times a year, Mina, Luna, Diana and Star, give off a scent, that drives ordinary male cats wild. It has to with the biology of the Mauian female cats, somehow this trait has also become apart of Mina's biology, we don't know how that's possible but it is" Artemis gave her the complicated version, and she in return gave him a confused look, he sighed again and said simply in the most calmest voice he could muster. "They're in heat."  
  
"Oh" Rei's eyes went wide. "So they weren't attacking her, they were trying to... Eeeww!"  
  
"I would still like to know what you two were doing there" Artemis said as he turned to Diana, who was sitting back with her head hung in shame.  
  
"Me and Mina had a fight and I ran off, I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into that alley, the cats were going to attack me, but Mina found me and started fighting the cats off" Diana replied quietly.  
  
"Another fight?" Artemis asked in exasperation.  
  
"Yes papa" Diana said even more quietly.  
  
"It... wasn't... her fault" came a weak voice, and they all turned to see Mina with her eyes half open.  
  
"Mina, you should rest, you got beat up pretty badly" Artemis told her.  
  
"I'll be... fine, Artemis, but... don't be mad at Diana" Mina said as she slowly started to regain some of her strength to speak almost complete sentences without gasping in pain.  
  
"Shh, just lay down and rest Mina" Rei said to her.  
  
"Why, did those cats... go psycho like that?" Mina asked.  
  
"So Luna didn't tell you?" Artemis sighed.  
  
"Tell me what?" Mina asked again.  
  
"Mina, I don't know any other way to tell you, but..." Artemis trailed off, before he finally looked away and said. "They were in heat."  
  
Mina's eyes went wide with horror, then after a couple of seconds they got wider when she realized what it was that been jabbing her in the side.  
  
"Arrrggghhh! Gross!" Mina cried, then with surge of strength she jumped off the table and chew back on the pain as she went run out off the room, but then she suddenly felt herself stop, and she turned her head to see Rei holding her hand at her and blue light glowing around it, then Mina realized that she was also glowing a little with the blue light. "Let me go, I need to use the pond outside to bathe in!" Mina cried at them.  
  
"Calm down Mina" Rei told her as she used her new found powers to bring Mina back to the table.  
  
"Let me go!" Mina demanded.  
  
"Did you forget cats hate water?" Marco asked.  
  
"Luckily I'm not a cat" Mina snapped as she struggled in the airs, her legs kicking about.  
  
"Ok Mina, but at least let me run you a hot bath so you don't catch a cold" Rei said, trying to calm her down, and it did.  
  
"You will?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, I've got some soap that can clean your cuts and grazes so you don't get any infections or anything" Rei told her. "Though it may sting a little" she warned.  
  
"As long as I can be cleaned I don't care" Mina replied.  
  
"Well thank yourself lucky Mina that nothing happened" Rei pointed out.  
  
"It almost did" Mina muttered bitterly. 'If that cat had any sense of direction I would've been in trouble."  
  
"This is my fault, if I hadn't stop taking you to practice using the Luna Cat Transformation then, you could've fought them off a lot easier" Artemis said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Artemis, you can make it up to me by starting my practice lessons again" Mina told him.  
  
"You got it" Artemis agreed.  
  
"Because as soon as I can transform I'm going to rip apart each everyone of those cats" Mina said with a crazy look in her eyes.  
  
"Its not particularly they're fault Mina" Marco said with a sweat drop behind his head.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later That Day)  
  
"Oh my god Mina! What happened to you!" Serena asked in alarm as Mina walked into her room sporting a few bandages.  
  
"Something that could have been avoided if Luna had remembered to warn me about something particularly important" Mina said a little acidly as she looked at Luna, who was laying on Serena's bed.  
  
"What? What was it that I had to warn you..." Luna suddenly stopped as it hit her. "I'm so sorry Mina, I forgot all about that" Luna apologized quickly as a look of dread washed over her. "They didn't did they?"  
  
"No luckily, but if Marco and Artemis hadn't have come a long when they had" Mina left it hanging.  
  
"How on earth did you get yourself into trouble like that?" Luna asked her, Mina however didn't reply because when Diana slowly walked in, the look on her face told her everything. "Diana, of course. Why am I not surprise."  
  
"It was mostly my fault Luna" Mina said, coming to Diana's defense, much to Serena and Luna's surprise. "We said some thing's we didn't mean and Diana ran off, so I went after her and when I found her the cats were surrounding her, so I intervened. But like I said, Artemis and Marco showed, just, in time" Mine told her.  
  
"Thank god for that" Luna sighed in relief.  
  
"What are you two talking about? Why would a bunch of cats attack you Mina?" Serena asked in confusion.  
  
"It wasn't a bunch of cats Serena, I think I took on just about every cat in Tokyo there was that many" Mina corrected her, then she shuttered.  
  
"But why would they want to attack you?" Serena asked.  
  
"They weren't trying to attack her Serena, it's a lot more complicated then that" Luna said.  
  
So Luna and Mina spent the next half hour trying to explain it to Serena who just sat there with the most naïve look on her face, she honestly didn't have a clue as to what Luna and Mina were trying to tell her.  
  
"Do you understand at all Serena?" Mina asked tiredly.  
  
"Hmmm... Nope" Serena said truthfully, both Mina and Luna and fell over.  
  
"Ok, lets put this in terms you'll understand then" Luna said, frustrated to the core.  
  
"I don't think we can make it any simpler Luna" Mina shook her head, then she suddenly thought of something. "Serena, even you've heard the birds and the bee's haven't you?"  
  
"Well of course I do, but what's that..." Serena stopped as she suddenly realized what Mina and Luna had been trying to tell her. "They didn't, did they?"  
  
"Yes Serena, they tried to, but didn't get to" Mina assured her.  
  
"That's horrible" Serena said aghast.  
  
"Your telling me" Mina said.  
  
"At least things didn't go too far" Luna said.  
  
"I keep getting told that, and its really starting to get on my nerves" Mina told them. "I just want to sleep for the rest of the day, I'm aching all over, though that nice hot bath I had got rid of some of the aches and pains, though It's not the same as being having hot bath as a human, being a cat sucks because my instincts were telling me to jump out of the water the whole time" Mina explained sadly.  
  
"How could you have a bath?" Serena was confused.  
  
"Easy, Rei filled the bath so I could still stand up in it, the she washed my me with a soap that stung so much, and it was pretty degrading I guess, but after what happened with the cats, I figured nothing could be as humiliating so I went with it and only complained about the soap" Mina replied.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?" Luna said while shaking her head. "Your ruining the whole meaning of being a cat, you know that don't you? Next you'll be wanting to eat junk food in public."  
  
"Hmm, that's not a bad idea" Mina thought out loud, the smiled at the look of Luna gave her. "Don't worry Luna, as long as I get human food in secret, I don't care, but don't think for a second that your going to get me to eat tuna because that's never going to happen, not in this life anyway."  
  
"I don't think your ever going to like tuna Mina" they all looked up and saw Artemis on the window seal, having jumped in from the tree outside. "Not in this life or the next" he added.  
  
"Are you calling me a picky eater?" Mina asked, with just a hint of danger in her voice.  
  
"You? A picky eater? That's a good one" Artemis laughed, though he stopped when Mina glared him down. "What I meant before though is that you just can't eat tuna, you've never liked it, even back when you lived on Venus, you hated tuna, I don't think you could ever like it. In fact I remember once back on Venus, something happened and you had to eat tuna, you took one small bite and you were sick for hours. Actually now that I think about it, I think you were allergic to it" Artemis told her. "That might be something you'd want to look into in case you are allergic to it."  
  
"It's a bit hard when I'm a cat, but either way I'm not going to eat tuna, I can smell it a mile away and I'll always avoid it" Mina replied. "So, where's Siara, Tucarius and Rini?"  
  
"Tucarius I guess is still out scouting the city, though he's most likely gone to the movies or somewhere to pig out. Siara went over to see Amelia and Rini decided to just go for a walk, I think she's still pretty freaked out about what happened to Zeptha the other day" Serena said.  
  
"She's not the only one" Diana said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's all bark and no bite" Mina assured her, then she frowned. "I hope."  
  
"He's going to be out of action for awhile so I wouldn't worry about him for a while to come now, he can heal fast, but not that fast and that kind off healing is seriously going to diminish his energy, which means he's still going to be out of it for a while after he finishes healing" Luna told them, then she thought of something. "Or he could just steal the energy he needs."  
  
"That's the kind of thing you leave out of talks that are suppose to make us feel better Luna" Mina said dryly.  
  
"I was just being honest" Luna said defensively.  
  
"I wonder Sol or Nebular or Amethyst are going to attack again? It won't be long and they'll start sending Demons and Youma's and Crystallites to collect more energy, how are we going to fight that many?" Serena asked into a worried tone.  
  
"We'll adapt and figure that out Serena when it happens, so stop worrying about it now" Luna told her.  
  
"Luna's right, the worse thing we can do now is let our fear get the better of us, we'll step up your training exercises as well, it's better to be safe then sorry" Artemis added as he jumped down on to the bed. "We're just going to have to keep our guard up is all, and be ready to fight anytime, anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, well if its all the same to you, I'm not leaving this house until that little problem is gone" Mina announced as she laid down on Serena's bed.  
  
"Mina, whenever your ready we'll start those practice lessons again ok?" Artemis told her.  
  
"Yeah ok Artemis" Mina replied with a yawn, then fell asleep, a second later Diana curled up next to her, and also went to sleep, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Well maybe things are going to start to calm down between those two finally" Artemis said, sighing slightly with relief.  
  
(Later That Night)  
  
"It would be so easy for me to just kill him now" Sol thought out loud as he sat across from the mirror that Zeptha had put up.  
  
"Why would you want to kill him Sol?" Nebular asked as she idly worked on improving her communicator.  
  
"Because I don't trust him, he's up to something and I don't believe for one second, that that psychotic bubble head Crystallite was able to convince him to turn evil. I want to know why he gone evil" Sol replied, with a frown.  
  
"The Master will kill you if you try anything like that you know?" Nebular pointed out.  
  
"The Master is blinded by that energy that Zeptha stole when he first came here" Sol sneered, though he said it quietly.  
  
"So it's the fact that your jealous?" Nebular asked.  
  
"I am not jealous of that freak, I just don't trust him, besides what's he got that I don't?" Sol asked.  
  
"Style, skill, power, knowledge, determination, would you like me to keep going?" Nebular replied with a smirk.  
  
"You realize I hate?" Sol growled.  
  
"I'm so scared" Nebular replied dryly. "Anyway, Zeptha seems to have more charm then you do as well, in fact you don't have any charm, and he doesn't have to rely on a curse to get a girl either. Do you realize that you two are almost identical."  
  
"Well at least I never killed the one I loved" Sol shot back.  
  
"You take that back!" Nebular demanded as she shot up from her work bench with a deadly look in her eyes that made Sol shrink back just a little bit, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"What? You can give it out but you can't take a little of your own medicine?" Sol asked mockingly.  
  
"Why I ought to..." Nebular started her clenched fists were shaking badly in anger.  
  
"Nebular cut it out" Hades snapped as he came walking in, he wasn't in his transformed state for once. "And you Sol, if you keep thinking about killing Zeptha, I'll summon the Master right now and you don't want me to do that, bright boy."  
  
"You can't summon him if I blow you into a thousand pieces here and now" Sol pointed out.  
  
"What would be the point Sol?" Hades asked not at all concerned with Sol's threatening tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sol asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, are you sure I'm even the real Hades?" Hades asked.  
  
"What are you on about? Have you finally gone nuts?" Sol asked, now he was really confused.  
  
"No, I'm not" Sol spun around and found Hades standing behind him, but when he turned back around the other one was still there too.  
  
"Two?" Sol asked in surprise, even Nebular was shocked as she looked back and fourth between the two.  
  
"Actually three" another Hades suddenly came out from behind a rock, then within a couple of second there was about ten or twelve of him standing around Sol and Nebular.  
  
"How, the hell did you do that?" Nebular asked.  
  
"Just a little trick I've been working on" all of them said in unison.  
  
"Ok, that's freaky" Sol said.  
  
One by one the duplicates disappeared, until only one Hades was left, and that was the one that had been standing in front of Sol the whole time.  
  
"Now, one of you, or both of you, send out a Demon or a Youma to try and collect more energy, the Master is getting impatient, he understands the situation now that Sailor Pele has been activated has become more intense, but he needs more energy. The energy supply that Zeptha gave to him is almost out and more is needed for the task that lays ahead" Hades told them in a serious tone.  
  
"You summoned the Master, why weren't we notified?" Sol demanded.  
  
"I am in constant contact with the Master, I don't need to summon him to talk to him" Hades replied superiorly. "Now get to work, the master wants a supply of energy like the one Zeptha collected, where's Amethyst?"  
  
"Right here fur ball" Amethyst said as she teleported inside the cave.  
  
"So nice of you to finally join us Amethyst" Hades replied dryly. "Send out one of your Crystallites to keep the Sailor Scouts distracted while Sol and Nebular's Youma and Demon collect some energy for us" he told her.  
  
"Fine" Amethyst sneered, then she snapped her fingers and a Sapphire light appeared next to her, then without warning it took on a humanoid female form and transformed into a Crystallite that looked almost exactly like Ruby, except it was blue.  
  
"You summoned me Mistress Amethyst?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"You are to go to Tokyo and cause enough trouble to keep all of the scouts occupied long enough for Sol and Nebular's Demon and Youma to steal enough energy, is that understood?" Amethyst said.  
  
"Yes Mistress" Sapphire bowed and then disappeared.  
  
"Now you two get to work on your part of the job" Hades turned to Sol and Nebular.  
  
* * *  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
"Why do they always have to attack in the middle of the night? Why not during school? Or in the morning even?" Serena complained as she ran down the street with Rini, Tucarius, Siara, Mina, Diana, Marco, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Just put a sock in it and transform Serena!" Mina snapped.  
  
"What are you so crabby about?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was having a nice dream about a really cute guy, then I was woken up by you screaming down the house because you thought that explosion was a thunder storm!" Mina replied dangerously.  
  
"But that's what it sounded like" Serena said defensively.  
  
"Just transform Serena" Luna told her.  
  
"Fine" Serena pouted.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"New Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pink Moon Heart Power!"  
  
"Crescent Knight Transformation!"  
  
Soon they were transformed and running down the street in the freezing cold, though that hardly bother Crescent Knight as he was wearing nice warm clothes, his mother, aunt and sister on the other hand were already turning blue.  
  
"Who was the idiot that decided a white leotard and a skirt was a good uniform for female soldiers?" Chell asked, her teeth chattering in the cold.  
  
"What does it matter anyway?" Crescent Knight asked.  
  
"Because if I ever find out who, not even Puu is going to stop me from going back in time and kicking his butt all over the universe" Chell replied.  
  
"Amen to that" Siara agreed, Serena just nodded her agreement.  
  
"Artemis, did they ever complain this much back during the Silver Millennium?" Crescent Knight asked the white cat.  
  
"Well Princess Venus did nothing but complain a lot of the time" Artemis told him.  
  
"What was that Artemis?" Mina growled.  
  
"Well you did" Artemis replied.  
  
When they reached the city jumped on to the roof tops of the buildings and headed straight to the area where there were flashes of blue light, which were followed by the explosions. When they found the source of the attack, they found Sapphire, the blue Crystallite, when they realized she wasn't stealing energy they knew something was up. Not long after they arrived, everyone else did.  
  
"Mercury, scan the city and see if there are any other things around stealing energy, this is has to be a trick" Luna said.  
  
"Right" Mercury agreed and pulled out her mini computer and activated her VR visor. I took her all of ten seconds to make a complete scan of the city and turn back to the rest of the scouts. "There's a Youma and Demon collecting energy from somewhere in the city, I can't get an exact location, something was jamming me."  
  
"Nebular, she's a computer wiz too" Centuri told her.  
  
"Well two can play at that game" Mercury said in a determined voice.  
  
As Mercury went back to trying to get past Nebular's barrier another explosion wrecked the city, shaking the building that they were on.  
  
"Lets take care of this blue freak first" Crescent Knight said.  
  
"Right" they all agreed.  
  
They all jumped off the building and landed on the street where the Crystallite was and surrounded her, catching her slightly by surprise.  
  
"Hey Negasleaze!" Sailor Moon called.  
  
"Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts" Sapphire said dryly, then she glanced at the three guys. "And the three morons."  
  
"Morons?" Tuxedo repeated a little dangerously.  
  
"We're Knights you blue stupid freak!" Crescent Knight yelled at her as he drew his sword, followed by Charon.  
  
"Moonbeam!"  
  
"Ice Sword Slash!"  
  
"Stop it! I didn't get to say my speech!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"You moron" Sailor Mars shook her head.  
  
The two attacks raced forward but when they were about a foot away from Sapphire they blasted an invisible wall in front of her, much to Crescent Knights and Charon's surprise.  
  
"Is that it?" Sapphire asked with a little smirk, then her eyes started to glow a bright blue and she bent forward, bring her arms to her chest and then she screamed out as if she were in pain and a dark blue energy exploded off her, blasting all of them back, except for Sailor Moon, who stood there with a shocked and frightened look on her face.  
  
"Oh no what do I do?" Sailor Moon panicked, almost breaking down into tears right there and then.  
  
"Prepare to die Sailor Moon!" Sapphire yelled and started firing energy at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran away from the blasts of energy.  
  
"Sailor Moon, stand and fight!" Luna yelled at her in a strangled voice.  
  
"But I don't want to!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Queen Serenity, give me strength" Luna pleaded.  
  
"I think we're going to have to do a lot of training after this, what do you think?" Marco asked, the others, including Mina, nodded they're agreement.  
  
Sapphire continued to fire her attack at Sailor Moon, getting closer and closer as Sailor Moon continued to run, unfortunately this caused Sapphire to get distracted, so she didn't see Sailor Mars stand up slowly.  
  
"I'm going squash you like the Nega Toad you are!" Mars growled, her eyes and hair bursting into flames as fire gathered around her body, swirling about.  
  
"Mars Fire Storm Blast!"  
  
Suddenly Mars shot the fire forward at remarkable speed, blasting Sapphire full on who turned around a second too late and was blasted into a car, destroying vehicle immediately, that too going up in flames.  
  
"I'm never going to get use to you doing that" Jupiter complained as Mar's hair and eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Me neither to tell you the truth" Mars admitted, then she noticed that Sailor Moon was still wailing. "Would you shut up!" Mars snapped.  
  
They quickly regrouped as Sapphire pulled herself out of the burning wreck.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Nova asked.  
  
"We have to end this quickly so we can stop that Demon and Youma from stealing anymore energy" Luna told them as she and the other cats jumped down next to them.  
  
"Centuri, Nova and Mars, you circle around and attack her from behind, Jupiter, Mercury and Chell attack her from the left. Crescent Knight you cause a distraction, Tuxedo Mask and Charon you provide support for the others so that Sailor Moon and Sailor New Moon can destroy her" Marco said with an authority tone in his voice causing everyone to look at him strangely. "What? I use to be a mission planner" he said defensively.  
  
"None of you are going anywhere!" Sapphire laughed evilly as she held out her hands, then suddenly little blue tentacles shot out her palms.  
  
None of them could have moved in time to evade the tentacles as they shot out so fast and were soon wrapped around them, pinning they're arms to they're waists.  
  
"Now I'll take your energy!" Sapphire declared and a blue light formed around the tentacles, then around each of the scouts and the guys.  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Sailor Moon screamed out.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried out.  
  
"Luna move!" Artemis yelled.  
  
Luna saw the tentacle coming towards her just in time to jump out of the way, landing on a building with her brother, sister, daughter, Artemis and Mina.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mina asked in a panic.  
  
"We're going to have to transform and fight her ourselves" Artemis said, then turned to Diana and Mina, who stilled had bandages wrapped around her. "You two stay here."  
  
"But Artemis!" Mina exclaimed in protest.  
  
"Your in no condition to fight Mina and you can't use the Luna Transformation yet, so your going to stay there and your not going to get involved is that clear?" Artemis replied firmly.  
  
"Yes" Mina grumbled.  
  
Artemis, Marco, Luna and Star jumped off the building, transforming as they fell through the air, and when they landed they were four big cats. Mina watched the four of them attack Sapphire, swiping at her, only for her to blast them backwards with energy pulsing out from her body. Mina saw that the scouts and the guys were all starting to go limp from exhaustion as they're energy was sucked from they're bodies. Suddenly Sapphire fired a blast of energy at each of the cats and blasted them backwards into walls, where they fell to the ground, barely able to move.  
  
"If only I could transform, then I could help them, but I'm useless" Mina cursed herself.  
  
"Your not useless Mina" Diana told her.  
  
"I'm a Sailor Scout Diana and I can't fight. I help my friends when they really need it, like now. I use to be a good fighter but now look at me, coughing up fur balls and having to watch my friends being beaten like this" Mina spoke harshly of herself.  
  
"But you saved me today" Diana pointed out quietly.  
  
"Which it was my fault to begin with, I've become short tempered and rude since I became a cat, I'm not fit to be Sailor Scout, or one Princess Serenity's protectors, I'm not fit to be anything, I'm nothing" Mina replied.  
  
"That's not true!" Diana insisted.  
  
"I've got no powers left Diana, how can I be a Sailor Scout if I have no powers?" Mina asked.  
  
"Papa always says that true power comes from inside of you" Diana told her.  
  
Mina's eyes widened as that sparked something in her mind, suddenly a memory jumped out at her.  
  
* * *  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Sitting there in the courtyard of the palace of Venus, was young Princess Venus and she was sitting at a table crying quietly with her head buried in her arms. She was dressed in her Sailor Scout uniform, though she couldn't have been no older then eight or nine years old. Quietly a man walked into the courtyard, he had very long white hair and was wearing white robes with a crescent moon symbol on the chest of his robes and a necklace with a crescent moon pendant on it. He had blue eyes and calm look about him. He walked quietly over to Princess Venus and sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong little Princess?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Oh Artemis!" she threw herself into his arms and buried her head into his chest as she continued cry. "I can't use the Crescent Beam Smash attack anymore, it won't work, my powers are gone!"  
  
Artemis laughed slightly at her, causing her to look at him dangerously.  
  
"Princess, you haven't lost your powers" he told her calmly.  
  
"Then why can't use the Crescent Beam Smash attack?" she asked in confusion as she sniffed back a couple more tears.  
  
"It could be for a number of reasons Venus. Your young for starters so you could simply just be tired and don't have enough energy to use it. But you have to remember Venus that you can never lose your powers or have someone take them away from you, because they are apart of you for now and forever, but just remember that true power comes from here" he patted his chest where his heart is.  
  
"From, your, heart?" Venus said in puzzlement, causing Artemis to laugh again.  
  
"From the heart, your heart, my heart, everyone's heart. That's where a person's true power lies and as long as you believe in that power, you'll always be able to protect those closest to you" Artemis explained.  
  
"Right" Venus nodded and stood up and pointed her finger at a statue on the wall. "Crescent Beam Smash!" she yelled, a second later a beam of yellow energy fired out from her tiny fingers and blew the statue up, leaving nothing but dust.  
  
"Let's not tell your mother about that ok?" Artemis said as he looked around a little nervously, Venus simply nodded.  
  
"Princess Venus, it's time for your lessons!" called a palace servant.  
  
"Go along Venus, concentrate on your studies and remember what I told you" Artemis told her as he put his hands in the sleeves of his robes.  
  
"Thank you Artemis" she said happily and detransformed, her uniform replaced by her golden yellow dress, then she ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
(Present Time)  
  
"Mina, are you ok?" Diana asked worriedly.  
  
"He did always say that didn't he" Mina said a little distantly, the she snapped out of her little trance and looked down at Sapphire with a look of determination. "Diana, stay here" Mina told the little cat.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing, papa said for us to stay here and your injured" Diana said, panicking a little.  
  
Without replying Mina jumped off the building, somersaulting through the air as she plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Venus!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. "Star!" the wind ruffling her fur. "Power!"  
  
Half way down, a golden yellow light exploded off her body and she froze in the air, her body glowing with a multicolored light, showing only her blue eyes. She turned around slowly in the air with pulses of light coming off her body, then her body started to change. Her body became longer, her backs legs becoming human legs and her front legs becoming arms and her tail disappearing into her spine as flow of hair fell from her head. Then yellow ribbons appeared and started wrapping around her body purposely until it had created the shape of a leotard around her that promptly turned white, followed by an orange skirt shooting out, followed closely by her gloves, high heels and tiara appeared with her bows. She landed in a couching position and slowly raised to her feet and looked at Sapphire who was staring back with a shocked look on her face, which was rivaled only by the look Artemis and the others had.  
  
"I'm back, I'm full and I'm ready kick your sleazy ass all over the place" Venus declared, striking her common pose that felt like a long lost friend.  
  
"Another Sailor Scout, where did you come from?!" Sapphire demanded.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus and I've been right under your nose the whole time Negatrash and now I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friends!" Venus announced.  
  
"Come and try" Sapphire hissed.  
  
"Ok, I will" Venus replied and started running at Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire started firing energy blasts at Venus, but with her new found cat speed she skillfully dodged each blast with enough time to spar seemingly disappearing from sight when a ball of energy was about to hit her, only to reappear a second later.  
  
"Venus Flare Smash!"  
  
Venus pointed her arms forwards and a gold blast of energy shot out from between her arms and blasted Sapphire full in the chest, sending her flying backwards and causing her to lengthen the tentacles that held Venus's almost unconscious friends.  
  
"You'll pay for that" Sapphire growled as she stood up.  
  
Venus didn't give Sapphire the time to attack as she ran at her executed a flying spin kick, the knocked Sapphire back a few feet, surprising her but what surprised her even more was the fact that the kick had left a spider web crack across her chest.  
  
"Venus, finish her off now!" Artemis yelled in a bit of panic.  
  
"What's wrong?" Venus asked.  
  
"Your arms!" Artemis called to her.  
  
She looked down and saw that her skin was turning yellow and she had fur starting to come out of her skin as well.  
  
"No, I won't turn back" Venus said as she closed her eyes and focused on remaining human.  
  
"Venus watch out!" Diana screamed out.  
  
Venus opened her eyes just in time to see a blue tentacle wrap around her and constrict tightly, pressing her arms even tighter against her side, then Sapphire lifted her into the air and started swinging her around and smashing her into the ground.  
  
"Not so tough now are we!" Sapphire yelled at her as she smashing her into the ground.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!" Venus screamed in pain.  
  
"Let her go!" Artemis demanded as he found the strength to stand up straight.  
  
"And if I don't?" Sapphire asked with a sneer.  
  
Suddenly a torrent of lava shot down hitting the ground at Sapphire's feet, causing her to jump back out of fear, then she looked up to see Sailor Pele standing next to Diana.  
  
"I seriously think you should listen to the cat" Sailor Pele suggested.  
  
"Yeah" Sapphire spun around and saw Sailor Sun standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Are you death?" Pele asked, but this time she sounded much closer and Sapphire turned around again to see Pele standing just a few inches in front of her. "Let them all go."  
  
With that Pele smashed her fist into Sapphire's face and then kicked her in the stomach before finishing her off with a kick to her face.  
  
"Pele Lava Torrent!"  
  
A torrent of fire shot out hit Sapphire in her already damaged chest, but it didn't stop until it had left a large hole in her chest with bits of liquid crystals still dripping off her. Sapphire just looked down at the hole going through her and sighed in irritation. The shock of it had caused her to let go of the others as well.  
  
"Do you know how long its going to take me to heal this kind of damage?!" she demanded.  
  
"Your... not... going..... to get..... the chance" Sailor Moon breathed heavily as she tried to speak, taking her scepter out at the same time.  
  
"Yeah" both New Moon and Chell agreed.  
  
"Not tonight Sailor Failures" came a new voice and a second later Amethyst appeared with a deadly look on her face. "You win tonight, but savor your victory, for it will be your last."  
  
With that, both Amethyst and Sapphire disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the other tired and exhausted.  
  
"We...have to... go stop the other two" Crescent Knight said weakly.  
  
"They're gone, they got the energy they came for" Sailor Sun told them sadly.  
  
"Damn it!" Mars cursed.  
  
"Venus are you ok?" they all turned to see Artemis standing next to Venus who was laying on the ground, even more exhausted then the others.  
  
"I'm...so tired" Venus replied, her eye lids droopy.  
  
"How did you transform from a cat?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I just... had to... believe I could" Venus said.  
  
Suddenly a yellow light flared up around her, forcing the others to look away, but when the light died down and they turned back around Venus was no longer there, just Mina, back in her cat form and unconscious.  
  
"I guess it was just temporary" Sailor New Moon said.  
  
"Come on, you should all go home and sleep, you all had a lot of energy taken and you need your rest" Luna told them.  
  
"Sleep, sleep is good" Sailor Moon said as she bent down and scooped Mina up in her arms.  
  
Sailor Pele and Sailor Sun disappeared almost as soon as Sapphire was gone, so that just left the others to say their goodbyes and start the tiring walk back home. None of them, however were aware of Mina was dreaming about.  
  
* * *  
  
(Mina's Dream)  
  
Mina, in her human form in her mind, was reliving the feel of being able to help her friends as a human again, the feel of being able to get some Nega butt. She was so caught up in the feel of it that she almost didn't notice the woman with very long blond hair and the long golden yellow silk dress. Mina stared at the woman who stared back with a pleasant smile, it took Mina a few seconds, but she suddenly realized who the woman was and she gasped.  
  
"Queen Virgo" Mina said, then she got up the courage to say. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes honey, I was your mother during the Silver Millennium" she said with a calm voice, but she was obviously nervous about something and happy at the same time.  
  
"Artemis, has told me a lot about you, or what he can remember" Mina replied, sounding a little nervous herself.  
  
"And we both know how good his memory is" Virgo laughed, causing Mina to laugh as well, but then Virgo stopped and looked at her daughter happily. "I'm so proud of you Venus, you have been through a lot yourself and you have managed to get through it. You figured out how to transform back into a human without help, well much help, but you mustn't do this to much as it takes a lot of energy and it could seriously harm you."  
  
"You mean, it's not a temporary thing?" Mina asked disappointedly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry honey, but with enough practice you'll be able to stay in your human form for longer periods of times, you'll even be able to go back to school" Virgo said.  
  
"Great" Mina grumbled.  
  
"There's something I must tell you though Venus, it's something very important" Virgo said, her voice suddenly going serious.  
  
"What?" Mina asked even as a low buzzing noise started to fill her ears.  
  
"I should've told you this a long time ago but......" Virgo said, but suddenly the buzzing noise got louder and louder and Mina was unable to hear what Virgo was trying to tell her.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Mina yelled out.  
  
Virgo then started to fade away, her mouth still moving and Mina desperately trying to tell her that she couldn't hear her, but it was to no avail and soon Virgo was gone and Mina was left there, confused and saddened.  
  
"What was she trying to tell me?" Mina wondered to herself.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next time: What was Queen Virgo trying to tell Mina? Will Zeptha be healed by the next chapter? Will Alex figure out the mystery of the ink blot? In the next chapter, the girls and Tucarius find the battles getting harder and harder everyday as new Demons, Youma's and Crystallites keep popping up out of nowhere for them to fight. Tucarius feels it's time he becomes stronger and goes on a training mission to become stronger with Darien accompanying him. Soon they find themselves fighting for their lives with a being trying to kill them, but what is it? Where does come from? And more importantly, is it from the Negaverse? Stay right there and I'll show you in the next chapter! Chapter 32: Watcher In the Woods 


	32. Crescent Crystal Power Pt 1

Sailor Moon  
Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 32: Crescent Crystal Power Pt 1  
  
Night had descended upon the town of Tokyo quiet rapidly that night, and the night life of club goers and loving couples flocked through the streets, none cared that only four nights ago the city had once again became a battle ground in which the Sailor Scouts had barely survived. The emotion in the air was thick with excitement, happiness and love as people gathered in, around and outside of clubs and the like. Friends hanging out, guys trying to impress their girlfriends, relationships becoming stronger or weaker as the night progressed. Tucarius sighed, he wished he was back in the future with the one he loved, Sakura Kino, but no, he was stuck in the past, charged with the duty of protecting his sister and future mother and father from an enemy they could barely handle as one. Tucarius didn't know what to expect from this enemy as Zeptha had been the one who had known almost everything about the enemy but had been unable to share that information as he had to make sure that the future played out correctly. Now, his former teacher was the enemy that they had to fight against. The young Moon Prince wondered to himself if Zeptha going over to the side of evil had been part of the original path to the future as they knew it, or was it something that was going to greatly affect Tucarius and Rini's present? He felt lost, alone, unable to live up to the responsibility that had been stacked upon his shoulders; he felt weak.  
  
Tucarius looked up into the star filled night as he stood on top of the Tokyo Tower, clenching his left hand up around a small item in his hand as he said softly into cold night. "Callisto, please...... give me strength to battle this evil so that I might return to you soon." How he longed to see her again, to look into her emerald green eyes, to feel the touch of her warm soft skin. He could if he wanted to, he thought as he uncurled his hand looked down at the item with unrivaled longing. "Could it? Would it?" he muttered under his breath as thought more and more about it, the Crystal Time Key glittering in the moonlight. Pluto had given it to him to guard, it was their way back for when all this was over, unless the Guardian of Time herself came along and opened the Gates of Time and took them home. But he was meant to guard it, not use it as Rini had when she had longed for the comforts of their home, Puu had given it to him in the goof faith that he would only use it when the time was right, for the day when they had vanquished the evil lurking in the shadows waiting to destroy their parents and ultimately destroy them. Maybe she wouldn't mind if he used it just to return home a little bit to see Sakura, he would come straight back, he was pretty sure he would come straight back.  
  
"Don't Tucarius" he almost jumped out of his skin as the firm yet pleasant voice sounded off next to him, but he recognized the voice anywhere, but he stilled turned around just to make sure it was her, and sure enough Artemis sat on one side of the tower, not staring at him though.  
  
"Why not Artemis, I just want to see her, I'd come straight back" Tucarius assured her; in some ways Artemis felt like a second mother to him, she was always only a call away, she knew most of the time what he was feeling and thinking, and he felt like she understood him too.  
  
"For the same reason Rini couldn't return when she wanted to; you have a mission that you must complete before you can return home and you have a responsibility to stay here and see your choice through" she replied calmly.  
  
"My choice? What choice?!" he demanded.  
  
"When you found out Zeptha was coming here to help, was it not you who demanded to be brought along as well? Was it not you who said it was your responsibility to help your future family? I believe it was you, for only you and your mother are the only ones who can be blinded by their passion to help the ones they loves without any thought of your own safety" the ancient Moon Goddess explained, quickly floating up to him so that they were eye level.  
  
He sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. "Isn't there someway I can talk to Sakura, even just for a minute?" he asked desperately.  
  
"No, not yet I'm sorry, you may not see her again for awhile Tucarius, you have to learn to deal with that, but you will see her again, that I can promise you, but right now you have more important things to worry about" she told him.  
  
"Such as?" he asked a little bitterly.  
  
"Dealing with that" she said calmly as she folded her arms and looked past him.  
  
When he turned around, there in the middle of the street stood a green Crystallite, and then the screaming started as someone finally spotted green female looking creature who was glowing with a green aura and beaming with a wicked grin. "Great, as if things couldn't get any worse tonight" Tucarius spat, yanking his necklace from his neck and holding it in the air.  
  
"Crescent Knight Transformation!" he cried out, beams of white light escaping through the tight gaps of his fingers. Soon his civilian clothes were replaced by his Crescent Knight outfit and then his sword and belt appeared and wrapped around him.  
  
By the time he had finally finished transforming the Crystallite had incased several people in green crystal like cubes and was draining their energy like a hungry vampire. He looked her over, she had the appearance of a woman in her mid twenties, she was made up of an emerald green colored crystal and had elf like ears. Relatively she looked the same as her sisters, Crescent Knight thought, not very original.  
  
"Hey, Negaslease!" he snapped, she instantly turned and faced him, a sinister smile formed on her lips. "Yeah you! I'm getting sick and tired of you and your sisters spoiling everyone's time, so for disturbing the peace and harming the innocent your going to have to answer to me! I'm Crescent Knight, I fight for love and I fight for justice too and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" he finished, striking a pose that was all to similar to his mothers..  
  
"Crescent Knight, how amusing. I'm going to enjoy draining your energy boy" Emerald said sincerely as she pointed her hand at him, it glowed green with an eerie aura, and Crescent Knight knew she was getting ready to probably do the same to him as she had to the other people around him.  
  
"Crescent Moon Beam Strike!" he yelled out quickly, the energy lanced out from his fingers and turned on a slight arc and struck Emerald full in the chest, blasting her backwards on to the road where she was hit by a car that didn't stop soon enough, but it didn't knock her down, instead it crumpled around her and then exploded. Crescent Knight's eyes widened as he heard the quick and terrified scream come from inside the car, but just as quick as it sounded, it quickly ended. "Oh god no" he muttered, collapsing to his knee's as the taste of bile raised in his throat.  
  
Suddenly two green beams of energy shot out from the flames barely missed Crescent Knight as he knelt there, still in shock, he didn't even notice them even as one of the two beams singed the part of his blond hair. Emerald emerged from the flames, a slightly annoyed look on her face, which quickly turned to an amused look as she saw the partially horrified look on his face as he stared past her and at the burning wreckage. It obviously didn't take her long to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"This is just too easy, you little hero wannabes are rearing to go and kill us but as soon as one of your precious little humans bites it, you turn into emotional wrecks. Your species has to be the most pathetic of all the species that I've had the pleasure of destroying and believe me, my sisters and I will destroy your race" Emerald smiled evilly.  
  
Crescent Knight slowly looked up at her, rage burning in his soul as he stared at her, a thousand thoughts, a thousands images, a thousand things he wanted to do to the Crystallite right at that moment. He jumped up, slamming his fist into face as hard as e could, but even with all his strength he was unable to move her even inch. He drew his fist back and Emerald glared at him with anger and irritation, then without so much as a warning her hand snapped out and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the ground with out any effort, she then pulled him backwards and then threw him forward into a street post. Instantly stars exploded in his vision as soon as he impacted with the metal pole. He seemed to be stuck there, until a second later when he slid down to the ground with a groan of pain. He rolled onto his back, coughing in pain as he tried to catch his breath, it felt like all of his ribs were broken and they probably were; his whole body ached with pain, but hopefully, he thought, his healing system would soon kick in and repair the damage. Suddenly he was being lifted into the air and was soon only inches from Emeralds face.  
  
"Oh, did the little masked hero get a booboo?" she asked in a tone one would use with a baby, Crescent Knight winced in pain as he lifted his hand and swung at her again, but his punch was even weaker this time and Emerald simple slapped it away with her free hand. "Like I said, all too easy" Emerald grinned.  
  
She placed her hand at his stomach and a green glow appeared, he sensed what was about to happened and started struggling as best he could, but it seemed useless, then out of nowhere a brief flash of light whizzed between them and before Crescent Knight could react he was laying on the ground, a green hand still clutching to his throat and Emerald standing there with a frozen look of shock. Then the light flew back past them and he followed it to where Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts stood, minus Sailor Sun and Sailor Pele of course.  
  
"How dare you hurt my son you Negaslease!" Sailor Moon yelled out, Crescent Knight instantly fell back in embarrassment as she and the rest jumped down to where he was, surrounding the Crystallite, where his mother continued her speech. "I'm Sailor Moon and I fight for love, and for attacking the innocent and my son, I will punish you!"  
  
"Short and pointless" Crescent Knight heard Mars state.  
  
"I was wondering when you would all show up, this kid was so boring, he didn't put up much of a fight either" Emerald sneered, even as the stump of her left arm shot out a green liquid which formed into a new arm and hand. "Now I'm going to have some real fun and destroy all of you in one go!" she added with a insane laugh.  
  
Crescent Knight watched as her body glowed a brilliant green, it was plainly obvious that she was getting ready to attack. "Quick attack her before she attacks you!" he snapped at them as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"Right, lets do it scouts!" Jupiter said in her usual lets kick some ass tone as she started running towards the Crystallite, her hands crackling with energy. "Take this Nega Toad!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!!"  
  
The ball of electrical energy shot out of her hands and sailed towards Emerald but the green Crystallite slapped it away and fire a green bolt of energy Jupiter, who just managed to jump out of the way before it could burn her down; instead it shot past her and hit a phone booth, blowing it apart in seconds. At this moment all of them decided to attack together.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Nova Fire!"  
  
"Centuri Star Destroyer!"  
  
"Callisto Waterfall Crush!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"  
  
"Crescent Moon Beam Strike!"  
  
"Earthquake Smash!"  
  
The eleven attacks all raced towards Emerald, who stood there with an arrogant smile fixed upon her face, but even Crescent Knight knew that this many attacks would be too much for even her to block against and that they were going to do some serious damage to her. He smiled with great satisfaction. Then the attacks slammed into her, and exploded, the shockwave almost knocking the lot of them off their feet as they covered their eyes from the bright intense light.  
  
"Aaaaiiyyyeeee!!!" they all heard her scream from within the blast, it was a scream filled with pain and anger, like someone having their heart ripped out, but to Crescent Knight it also sounded like a someone strangling a cat, he just hoped she was hurting and judging from the scream she was. When the blast cleared they all looked back to where she was, and there amongst confused spires of smoke, standing in a large crater was Emerald, or what was left of her anyway. All down her right was gone, most of right arm was melted away, one side of her head was missing and a large hole had been left in her stomach, there was hardly anything left of her. Then she fell to her knees and then slumped forward on the ground, green liquid oozing out from her wounds, Crescent Knight suspected that it was just melted crystal from the intense heat from the blast.  
  
"We got her!" Sailor Moon laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Quick finish her off!" Crescent Knight hissed, Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out her scepter and held it ready. "Before she can regenerate."  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon chanted, before pointing her scepter straight at the fallen Crystallite, and a blast of positive energy exploded out, but just as the blast was about to vaporize their enemy, her body disappeared.  
  
"What?! Where'd she go?!" Sailor New Moon demanded.  
  
Crescent Knight was about to say something when a sharp burning pain shot through his leg, and then he saw Emerald dive in front of him and disappear again as he fell backwards.  
  
"I'll be back!!" her voice echoed in the night.  
  
Crescent Knight grabbed at his leg which was pouring out blood. Emerald had made a deep cut in his right thigh, and soon blood was soaking his white pants and spilling on to the ground. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, tears of pain weld up in his eyes as he cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh god it hurts, Chell, heal it please for Christ sakes!" he yelled at his sister, causing her to jump in startlement.  
  
Without saying a word she summoned forth her crystal and held it close to his wound, he could already feel its healing energy pouring into his leg and the wound healing like someone was sowing his leg together and within a few seconds all that was left was dull throbbing pain. He laid back, breathing in relief, his heart pounding like it was trying to escape his chest.  
  
"Thank......... you" he breathed.  
  
"Your going to have a scar by the looks of it" she told him, and he looked down and there on his leg he saw the dark scar that had been the wound, he didn't care though, all that matter was that the pain was gone.  
  
"What were you doing facing that Crystallite by yourself, you know how powerful they are!" Sailor Moon scolded him.  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice, if I hadn't attacked her, then she would've stole everyone's energy before you all got here!" he hissed a little, as he once again struggled to his feet. "Anyway I didn't have a choice."  
  
"You still should've called us on the communicators" Chell added, but cringed a little when he turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Well I didn't, get over it, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home, have a nice hot shower and go to bed so my ribs can heal properly" he said coldly, and then without giving any of them another look, he jumped on to a building and disappeared from site, leaving all of the scouts and Luna, Artemis, Star and Marco confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Emerald suddenly appeared inside the cave, startling Nebular who was tinkering with some device that she had acquired somewhere along the line.  
  
"Don't do that to me again!" Nebular yelled, then blinked as she saw the state of the Crystallite. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts, who do you think?!!" Emerald snarled angrily.  
  
At that moment Amethyst and Ruby appeared in the cave as well and then Sol walked into the cavern as well, having finished his meditation, though some would say that it was useless for him due to his state of mind, but all to the own opinion. They all looked at Emerald, Sol had a smug look on his face, while Ruby was laughing at her sisters predicament and Amethyst was shaking her head in apparent exasperation, Nebular just didn't care.  
  
"I told you your Crystallite's were useless Amethyst, this one retreated quicker then any of your other two, did it even have time to do any damage to the ranks of the scouts?" Sol asked his long time rival.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did" Emerald hissed at him. "I gave the one you call Crescent Knight a nasty wound."  
  
"Like that matters, with their healing system and Sailor Chell's crystal, it won't make any difference, he'll be healed and ready for the next confrontation" Sol waved it off, not noticing Amethyst's smirk.  
  
"Good work Emerald, very good work" Amethyst congratulated her green Crystallite, leaving Sol somewhat confused at her twisted version of happiness.  
  
"Anyway, what are we going to do about him?" Sol asked with a bit of snarl as he looked at the mirror embedded in the wall, its glassy surface still glowing that dark pinkish purple color that was Zeptha's trade mark aura. "It's been almost a week, why hasn't he come out yet?"  
  
"Maybe because he was almost burnt to a crisp and needs more time to heal then he thought" Nebular said dryly.  
  
"I don't trust him, for all we know he could be already healed and plotting our deaths as we talk" Sol narrowed his eyes at the mirror, his hand glowing with a golden aura as he gathered energy into it, ready to fire at the mirror at any time. "One blast, that's all it would take to blow his precious mirror up."  
  
"And when he does heal, one blast from him is all it would take to turn you into a stinking pile of meat" Amethyst said. "Oh wait, you are a stinking pile of meat already, so go ahead, do your worse."  
  
Sol snarled at her and seriously thought about blasting her instead, but he let go off the energy, letting it slip back into his reserves. Knowing this to be a conversation he wasn't going to win, Sol turned around and stormed out of the cavern, walking down one of the passage ways until he came to an exit and soon emerged on a grassy hillside. He looked up at the moon and sighed, every time he looked at it, he could only think of Princess Serenity and the life they could've had, if Endymion hadn't stole her away from him, as he had many a times with many other girls that Sol had liked when they were young and still best friends. So many times Endymion hadn't stolen one girl or another from him, but he hadn't cared because he knew nothing would come of the relationship he briefly had with them, it wasn't until he first found out that he was engaged to Princess Serenity or until he had first met her that he believed he had finally met the girl of his dreams. Only to be betrayed by her and his best friend.  
  
"I could've made you so much more happier then he" Sol said sadly, an image of Princess Serenity seemingly appearing in the sky. "He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you, someone as caring as you my love. I swear I will make you mine again, I will show you the limitless extent of my love for you and I will make sure Endymion can never come between as again. I will do all this and more for you without hesitation" Sol declared, his eyes glowing as he finished with. "I will kill Endymion." Suddenly without warning, Sol collapsed to his knee's as pain wrecked his body and sudden exhaustion worked its way into his mind, he was gasping for breath as he felt all his muscles go weak as if he had been fighting an entire army all day without stopping. "What's happening to me?" he breathed heavily.  
  
Slowly he stood up and staggered back into the cave, barely able to walk.  
  
* * *  
  
Us Tucarius stepped out of the shower, he felt a pang of guilt for talking the way he had to the others, he had no right to take his anger out on them, it wasn't their fault he was stuck in the past, nor was it their fault that he couldn't see the Sakura of his time. He decided that he would apologize to them to his mother and sister tomorrow, but right now all that wanted and needed to do was sleep and regain his strength. As finished drying himself off and pulled on his trousers, a sharp pain shot up through his leg, catching him by surprise, he was just quick enough to stop himself from crying out. The pain had come straight from the spot where Emerald had sliced a bit out of him. For almost a minute he didn't move, he just stared down at his leg with a worried expression, but he soon waved the shot of pain off as some left over pain. It had happened before with other wounds, why should this one be any different, he thought.  
  
"Damn that freak" Tucarius mumbled as he limped downstairs and then down the basement stairs and into his room. He quickly got into bed, thinking no more of the pain and pushing the nights events to the back of his mind. He closed his eyes, he would dream of Sakura and his troubles would go away, he thought with determination, even as sleep descended upon him.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Tucarius felt no better then when he had gone to sleep, most likely because he had to go to school and just didn't want to, but for once he was up on time so maybe it wouldn't be all bad. After he had showered and changed, he made his way down to the kitchen where breakfast was being served and Sammy, and his grandparent were already eating, they were somewhat surprised to see him when he walked in.  
  
"What?" he asked them. "Can't a guy have an early start to the day?"  
  
Almost half an hour later Siara and Serena woke up wailing, Tucarius checked his watch but as usual Rini had set the clocks forward. Soon Serena and Siara came running downstairs and into the kitchen, Rini walking casually in tow behind them, when they saw him sitting down eating casually, they then looked back at Rini and groaned miserably, knowing they had been tricked again.  
  
"Honestly, you think you two would learn by now" Rini said as she sat down, not taking notice of the two glares she was getting.  
  
They ate in silence, Rini nor Serena made eye contact with him, Siara however was giving him dirty look, obviously they were less then impress with his behavior the night before. He winced with guilt and regret, wishing he had never spoken the way he had to them. Soon it was time to leave and he was surprised at the speed in which Serena and Rini moved, they were already at the door before he could stand up. By the time he got to the door they were already gone.  
  
"Even Serena and Rini can hold a grudge Tucarius" Siara said quietly as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"What about you?" he asked, just as quietly.  
  
"Me? I'm just disappointed in you" she replied, she then left too, leaving Tucarius feeling even more guilty.  
  
"I didn't........."  
  
* * *  
  
"I feel kind of bad running out like that on him" Serena sighed sadly as they ran.  
  
"He has to learn that he can't get away with talking like that to people, especially us without having to deal with the after effects" Rini said simply.  
  
"But he looked so hurt when we left, I think he knows he shouldn't have talked like that, and besides maybe he had a good reason to be angry the way he was, did you ever think of that Rini?" Serena pointed out, Rini just shook her head slightly.  
  
"Alright we'll stop ignoring him at brake time" Rini gave in, knowing Serena to be right for once.  
  
* * *  
  
That probably would have been some comfort to Tucarius if he had gone to school, instead he found himself sitting in the park, alone just staring blankly into nothingness, but inside he was cursing himself over and over again. "I'm screwing everything up" he said quietly as he sat there. "I'm not fit to protect any of them, let alone become a king."  
  
He sat there, not caring that he was going to get in trouble for missing school, he suddenly nothing seemed to matter to him. The harder he tried to be the person he was meant to, the more he seemed to screw stuff up. It would be better if he didn't try at all anymore, he thought, he should leave it up to the people who could handle it.  
  
"Tucarius? What are you doing here?" he turned around in surprise and saw Jennifer standing there in her own school uniform.  
  
"I... ah... um..." he stumbled over his words trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Don't worry Tucarius, your not the first person to cut school, I do it all time" she assured him as she sat down next to him. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Me, I'm the problem, in one swift go I managed to make both Serena and my sister mad at me, all because I was in a bad mood" Tucarius said bitterly.  
  
"Come on Tucarius, I'm sure they'll get over, you know those two can't stay mad at anyone for long, besides, so what if you were in a bad mood? Everyone's entitled to a bad mood every now and then" she told him.  
  
"I'm screwing everything up, I'm not strong like I'm suppose to be, I can't protect them like I'm suppose to, I can't even hold my own against Amethyst's Crystallites" he spat angrily.  
  
"You can't expect yourself to carry guilt on you shoulders that's so ridiculous its funny?" she asked with raised eye brow. "Look Tucarius, from what Rei's told me in her own rants about these things, your not the only one who can't fight these creatures by yourself. Maybe that's a sign that you all need to start working together more often instead of going off and doing your own things during a battle" Jennifer pointed out.  
  
"Doesn't change the fact that I'm screwing everything up" he replied quietly.  
  
"You not the only one" she said patiently. "For about a month before I was sent back here I was screwing everything up too, school, social life, home life, everything, its just something that happens to people every now and then. You can't fight it, you can't stop it and you can't change it either, you just have to let it run its course, until then all you can really do is deal with it."  
  
He sat there quietly, thinking about her words, it didn't seem to make him feel any better though, it only met that he wasn't going to be able to do anything right until his 'bad luck' ran it course. And unfortunately before that happened, one of them could die.  
  
'I'm sorry, but that's just not good enough, not when one of them could get killed because of me" he told.  
  
"Well I can't force you to believe me Tucarius, but you'll soon find your way and you'll see that you can't be blamed for what you have no control over" Jennifer shrugged.  
  
"I'd better be going" he said quietly, looking at his watch, but as he started to stand, a sharp pain shot up his leg, like the one the night before, he let out a yelp of pain and grabbed his thigh.  
  
"Tucarius are you ok!" Jennifer asked, going to help him to stand, but he smacked her hand away.  
  
"I'm fine" he panted, the pain having taken him by surprise, taking as well his breath.  
  
"What's wrong with your leg Tucarius?" she asked him more firmly.  
  
"It's nothing ok, last night I had a large chunk taken out but my sister healed me with her crystal, sometimes after being healed like that you get pains afterward, its happened before, to me and other. I'll be fine, I just have to let it run its course" he said as he started to limp away, but as he turned around, his vision was completely filled by the color pink as he was knocked over. "Arrrggghhh!" he cried out as he fell backwards and hit the pavement.  
  
"Tucarius?!" a startled Jennifer jumped up and looked down at him.  
  
Tucarius opened his eyes and was a startled when he realized that her had two breast pressed up hard against his face. "Arrrggghhh!" he let out a startled scream and jumped up, knocking the girl off him.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" the girl pouted, then looked up at him, his eyes widened when he saw her face. She was about the same age as him, she had green eyes and brown hair worn in a pony tail, she also wore a pink shirt and brown slacks, but there was no mistaking the face.  
  
"Sakura!" Tucarius cried instantly throwing his arms around her and pulling her up to her feet while embracing her in the hug. "I've missed you so much Sakura."  
  
"I've missed you too Tucarius" she said, hugging him back.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes, her beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
"My grandmother agreed to let me come here for a short time Tucarius, he knew you were being worn out and thought that perhaps I might be able to lift your spirits a bit, but you have to understand that I can't stay here for a long time" she told him seriously.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I understand, but just seeing you again is enough to fill my heart with warmth" he told her. "So how long are you going to be here?"  
  
"Five days, that's all I could get Puu to agree to, but it should be enough shouldn't it?" she said with a little smile which he returned.  
  
"But won't you being here course a time paradox?" he frowned.  
  
"Technically, you, Rini and Zeptha being here should course a time paradox, but my grandmother is using her powers to keep it from happening" Sakura explained.  
  
Tucarius went to speak but saw Jennifer looking back and forth between them with a confused look on her face. "Oh, Jennifer, this is Sakura, Lita's daughter" he said.  
  
"What?! But, your only seven!" Jennifer said in shock.  
  
"Correction, I'm something like a thousand years old in my time, but my aging cycle was stopped and then when Tucarius woke me up I started aging again, so I'm really like fifteen years old, the me that exists in this time is seven years old and still incapable of tapping her true power, but in four years that will change" she grimaced a little bit at the last part, Tucarius had read the reports of what had happened and Sakura, and the others had told him themselves what had happened as well.  
  
"This is too confusing" Jennifer shook her head. "Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds alone, and don't worry Tucarius, I'll let the others know why you skipped school, I'm sure they'll understand when I tell them about this."  
  
"Thanks Jennifer" he replied sincerely, then he looked at Sakura and said. "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I looked all over for him, and I couldn't find him, its like he just disappeared. Nobody had seen him either" Serena said, starting to sound a little panicked. "I hope he's ok, I really do, I would never forgive myself if something has happened to him."  
  
"Cut the dramatics Serena, we all know Tucarius can handle himself in a fight" Lita said dryly.  
  
The day had passed quickly with Serena and Rini having both searched the school grounds twice for Tucarius, but both times having no luck and then waiting twenty minutes after school had finished for him, only for him not to show up then either.  
  
"He could've skipped school" Alex suggested  
  
"It wouldn't be like him though" Rini pointed out.  
  
"Not that any of you have noticed, but Tucarius hasn't quiet been himself for the last couple of days" Siara said quietly, they looked at her with a confused look. "He's been depressed and being saved by a bunch of girls probably didn't do anything for his self-esteem last night. But you haven't noticed and he knows that, he's probably thinks none of you care about him. Personally I wouldn't blame him if he tried to go back to the future."  
  
"Well, I knew he wasn't feeling well but I didn't think it was that serious" Serena said a little sadly.  
  
"Did you even think to ask him what was wrong?" Siara questioned her.  
  
"No" Serena answered.  
  
"We've all been worried about Mina, you know that" Alex said with a frown. "She hasn't woken up since she transformed, I'm sure Tucarius understands that."  
  
"In any case I'm sure he's fine" Lita assured Serena, and Rini.  
  
* * *  
  
"Arrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight cried as he was sent sailing through the air and into the side of a building with a sickening crack.  
  
"Crescent Knight are you ok?!" Callisto cried as she ran over to him.  
  
"I'm fine" he gritted against the pain as he stood up.  
  
"Awe, isn't that sweet? Being saved by another girl" came the taunting voice of Emerald as she floated down a little closer to the ground. "Though I'm not surprised, I mean honestly, all you really have is a costume and weapons you don't even know how to use properly, you weak and pathetic" the evil creature laughed.  
  
Callisto snarled. "Crescent Knight is not weak and pathetic, he's one of the bravest people I've ever known. You're the one that's pathetic and weak, you play on your opponents emotions, your nothing but a coward" she hissed.  
  
"I'm the bad guy, I'm suppose to that, but I am by no means a coward, I have crystallized millions of warriors far more powerful then this world has yet to offer" Emerald laughed, then she held her hands in the air and a green light started to glow between her hands, before rapidly expanding into a giant ball of green energy. "And I'll prove it now by crystallizing you!"  
  
All of sudden Emerald threw the green ball of energy at Callisto, who stood there in shock.  
  
"Callisto!" Crescent Knight yelled, then he suddenly jumped in front of her.  
  
* * *  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The ground shook violently, so violently that the five girls were all knocked off their feet as a green ball of light glowed brightly while covering a whole city block. Serena and the others looked on in shock and horror.  
  
"What in the world!" Alex cried out.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this" Siara said cautiously.  
  
"Lets go!" Lita snapped at them as she got up and started running towards the battle area.  
  
* * *  
  
Callisto had been thrown backwards by the explosion and laid under a heap of rubble, her bodied ached with pain though she knew there was nothing serious to worry about, just cuts and scratches. She groaned and pushed herself up, forcing the debris off her, coughing a little as she did, her bodied was covered in dirt and her skirt was ripped a little in a few places. She lifted her head up and looked around, and there, standing there in front of her with his hands held up protecting his face was Crescent Knight, his shirt completely torn away on one side, revealing burnt and bleeding skin. His turban was also destroyed, revealing the face of the future moon king. Then he fell to the ground in a withered heap.  
  
"Crescent Knight!" Callisto ran to him, tears coming to her eyes instantly as he laid there.  
  
"Run......... Callisto, run" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here" she hissed, trying to help him up at the same time.  
  
"You should have heeded his advice my dear" Callisto turned around glared at Emerald as she came closer.  
  
"And why is that you witch?!" she demanded.  
  
"Because then you wouldn't have had to fight him" Emerald smiled.  
  
Callisto snorted in laughter. "I'm not going to fight him, I am going to make you regret ever hurting him though!"  
  
"We'll see about that" Emerald replied, then held her left hand in the air. "Arise my faithful warrior!"  
  
Green streams of light flew into the air and spiraled around each other, before shooting towards Callisto, only to fly past her, she turned around and saw them dive into her beloveds body, causing him to scream out in pain.  
  
"Stop it! Your hurting him!" Callisto screamed at her.  
  
Emerald just laughed cruelly and continued to shoot the streams of light into his body, but after a second or two, the streams finished pouring into him and then everything went quiet with Crescent Knight slumping back to the ground silently. Callisto shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes, but soon she was ready to give up in defeat, but as she was about to, his eyes shot open, but they were no longer blue. They were emerald green.  
  
"Crescent Knight?" she asked, gulping a little as he sat up and turned and glared at her.  
  
"He is no longer your Crescent Knight my dear, he is now mine!" Emerald laughed coldly. "He is now Emerald Crescent Knight!"  
  
"What?! What did you do to him?!" Callisto demanded.  
  
"When I wounded him in our first fight, I injected a venom into his wound, slowly its been sapping his strength, making him more vulnerable so I could take control of him. He is now my servant, he'll obey any commands I give him and there's nothing you can do about it!" the green Crystallite laughed triumphantly, then she turned to Crescent Knight who stood there with a green aura glowing softly from his body. "Now my servant, destroy the girl!" she ordered, then disappeared.  
  
"Crescent Knight, snap out of it, don't you even know who I am?!" Callisto pleaded, but Crescent Knight let out an in human snarl and leapt at her, holding his sword high, but without thinking Callisto pivoted on her foot and executed a spin kick that connected with the side of his head and send him flying to the ground. "Sorry Crescent Knight, but I have no choice."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
  
Callisto's head shot around just in time to see a ball of electricity come flying at her, quickly she jumped into the air and the ball missed her, but she had expected what happened next.  
  
"Earthquake Smash!"  
  
Suddenly a fist connected with her back and an explosion of energy sent her tumbling back down to the ground, which she hit, bounced once and landed in a heap not far from Crescent Knight who was still laying there dazed.  
  
"Crescent Knight are you ok?" Callisto looked up and saw Sailor Moon, and Sailor Chell kneeling next to him.  
  
"No, watch out! He's dangerous!" she cried out, trying to warn them, then went to stop them when suddenly she was kicked in the ribs and sent rolling across the ground, after a few seconds she looked up and saw her mother standing ready to fight. "Please, you don't understand!"  
  
"Oh I understand, I understand you attacked Crescent Knight and that your trying to trick us. We know that Nebular isn't the only evil scout" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"You think I'm trying to trick you?!" Callisto demanded angrily then stood up and stared directly at her mother with almost identical eyes. "Just like Nebular tricked us into fighting each other when I was a kid?!"  
  
The only thing that separated them was the differences in they're uniforms and Callisto's hair being a lighter color, but other then that, they looked almost exactly the same, they were the same height, they had the same length of hair and the same eyes.  
  
"Callisto?" Jupiter finally asked in disbelief, her arms fell to her side.  
  
"Yes, I'm the Callisto of the future, from Crescent Knight and Sailor Chell's time......." She was cut short as she saw Crescent Knight begin to move. "Get away from him!" she yelled and quickly knocked Sailor Moon and Chell out of the way as Crescent Knight jumped up and swung at them, barely missing them.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sailor Moon demanded.  
  
"Crescent Knights been taken over by Emerald, she injected some kind of venom into him last night that's made it possible for her to control his body" she explained then added sadly. "He's just became the enemy."  
  
"Well what do we do?" Sailor New Moon asked.  
  
Callisto stood up and held her hand out to the side, a staff of water shot out from her hand and grew to a good six or seven feet long, before forming three prong like spikes on one end, then it suddenly became solid and floated in the air for a couple of seconds before she wrapped her hand around it and spun it around. "We have to knock him out" she said calmly, though she didn't particularly like the idea of hurting the one she loved anymore then the other's did.  
  
Without warning Crescent Knight leapt at her again, this time he brought his sword down on top of her, but she caught the blade with her triton and twisted it until the sword flew out of his hands, then before he could even react, Callisto spun the triton around and smacked him in the side of the head again. This time when he hit the floor, he was out cold. Instantly the soft green aura died away, but under his pants leg, where he had been wounded, the came another soft green glow, one that none of them notice. A few seconds later his costume melted away and he was Tucarius again, but he was still out like a light.  
  
"We need to get him out of here now" Callisto told them s she saw a crowd gathering around them, trying to get a look at Tucarius.  
  
With the help of her mother, they pulled him to his feet and jumped on to the closes building along with the others, and headed for the temple, hoping that Rei's grandfather and Chad wouldn't be there.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean Crescent Knight won't be a problem anymore?" Sol demanded.  
  
"Exactly what I said, when ever he transforms, he won't become Crescent Knight, he'll become Emerald Crescent Knight, my servant, my warrior" Emerald explained smugly.  
  
"Very good Emerald" Amethyst said. "As long as Crescent Knight becomes their enemy when's transformed, there's no way they'll be able to fight us."  
  
"And when he becomes no longer useful, I can simply drain him dry of all his life energy" Emerald added with a smile.  
  
"Finally, we're starting to see some results. We might just win this war against the scouts, now if only you two could do something more useful" Hades said, directing a glare at Sol and Nebular.  
  
"Our Demon's and Youma's are stealing more then enough energy to keep the master happy so back off you stupid fur ball!" Sol snapped.  
  
"Yes and I'm sure I've almost found whatever it is the master has me looking for" Nebular said, catching Hades by surprise.  
  
"You have? How much longer until you've found it?" Hades asked.  
  
"A few days, maybe a week. Figuring out the exact location though is going to be tough, considering that whatever it is, is buried under ground somewhere and thanks to some recent earthquakes in the general area, the ground has shifted, making it more difficult. However, I will have it located before the week's out" she assured the black cat.  
  
"What are the estimated coordinates that you've already got?" he asked her again.  
  
"I don't have any estimates, its too hard to make guesses, I'm going to wait until I know exactly where it is before I tell you" she replied.  
  
"Very well, but report to the master as soon as you find it" Hades told her, she nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei came walking out from the guess room where they had put Tucarius, instantly Serena and the other's stood up.  
  
"How is he?" Serena asked.  
  
"He seems perfectly healthy, whatever Emerald did to him its beyond my senses" Rei shrugged, sitting down on the step as she did, followed quickly by the others.  
  
Everyone then turned and looked at the two Sakura's, the little one sitting with Lita and Ken and the tall one standing a few feet away from them. It was kind of weird having two Sakura's in the one place.  
  
"So how did you get here" Lita asked finally.  
  
"Well I am the granddaughter of the Guardian of Time" Teenage Sakura replied with a smile. "Sailor Pluto allowed me to come back to see Tucarius for a while, but I have no idea when I'll be called back, it could be in the next few minutes, it could be in the next few weeks."  
  
"How do we know your Sakura? For all we know, your some kind of clone created by Nebular to attack Lita and Ken" Rini pointed out.  
  
"Princess please" Teenage Sakura said calmly. "Even if Nebular did have the technology available to her in this time, she wouldn't send me to kill my mother and father, she'd do it herself, if anything she would create me just to kill me for her own pleasure. Besides, I can prove I'm the Sakura of your time Rini" she said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?" Rini asked curiously, Sakura walked over to her and whispered something in her ear, a few seconds later Rini's face went scarlet red, then Sakura whispered something else. "Y... you wouldn't dare?!"  
  
"Oh I would Princess, I would" Teenage Sakura assured her.  
  
"Oh this sounds too good not to hear, tell us Sakura, please tell us" Alex said leaning closer.  
  
"Don't you dare Sakura!" Rini cried in alarm.  
  
Sakura just smiled slightly. "Two years ago, when Rini was four, there was a big ball being held on Earth as there usually was before the war really escalated with the Black Moon family. Every royal family in the Sol System was attending, everyone was there, all the families and their children. Anyway, during one of the dances, the young Princess here was dancing with the young Prince Metis and everything was going well, the food was excellent and the music was beautiful, but then the Princess here, unable to control her body, vomited all over Prince Metis, covering him from head to toe in foul smelling vomit" Sakura said, Rini just buried her head in her hands, trying to hide her reddening face, while the others started laughing. "Oh it wasn't entirely your fault Princess, but you should have known stuffing your face like that would have that end result, but then again Metis was being a very irritating that night and got what he deserved."  
  
"It's not funny, that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life!" Rini hissed at them.  
  
"Who is Prince Metis anyway?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why he's my second brother, and the second youngest of all, my siblings" Sakura said casually.  
  
"What?!" Lita and Ken both said unison.  
  
"Oh don't act so shocked, you two breed like rabbits in the future" Teen Sakura told them causing both her parents to go bright red, then, knowing what their next question would be, she added. "You have six daughters, including me, and two sons."  
  
"And Metis is more irritating then Sunope and Elara put together" came a voice from behind them and they all turned around to see Tucarius standing in the door way, supporting himself against the door frame. "Oh and incase your wondering, those two are the results of Lita third pregnancy, Sunope and Elara are twins."  
  
"Tucarius are you ok?" Sakura asked as she went over to him. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out?"  
  
"You knocked me out? What the in world happened?" he asked them.  
  
"Emerald took control of you and made you fight us, the only way we could stop you was by knocking you out, so Sakura used her Triton and knocked you out" Rini explained.  
  
"You used the Triton? No wonder I have a headache" he groaned.  
  
"Tucarius, Emerald said she injected you with some kind of venom and that's why she was able to control you, have you been experiencing any pain from where she wounded you?" Amy asked him seriously.  
  
He nodded slightly. "Last night after I got out of the shower I got a sharp and burning pain there and then once again today when I was in the park with Jennifer."  
  
"I was wondering where you got to today" Rei growled slightly at her sister.  
  
"Tucarius, can you show me the spot where you got wounded?" Amy asked him again.  
  
Reluctantly Tucarius sat down on the hard wooden steps and rolled up his pants legs and showed them the scar, but however as he revealed it, what he saw made even him gasp. There was no scar, just a growth of green crystal spreading out from where his scar was, and it was glowing ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh my god, what is that?!" Tucarius cried in alarm.  
  
"That I believe would be part of the venom that was injected in you" Amy said calmly, then poked the growth with her fore finger, only to receive a stinging shock. "Oww!"  
  
"Amy are you ok?!" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she frowned as she sucked her finger. "I'm guessing this growth acts like a transmitter which Emerald is able to send commands to telepathically, allowing her to control you."  
  
"Well how do I get it out of me?" Tucarius asked, he still looked very startled at the thought of someone being able to control him, and possibly cause him to hurt his friends.  
  
"Well seeing as Rini's crystal didn't remove it when she healed the wound, I honestly don't know. We still know very little about these Crystallites and what they're truly capable of so I can't be sure of the best way to treat something like this, for all we know using any of the Crystals could cause it to spread further and get a better hold on you" Amy explained.  
  
"But I need to be able to fight" he said.  
  
"Not for a while you won't be" Serena firmly.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Tucarius whined.  
  
Serena went to speak when suddenly they were all rocked by an explosion, and they turned around to see a green light covering part of the city with smoke bellowing through the streets and into the sky.  
  
"Tucarius you go home, we'll take care of this" Teen Sakura told him as they all started off.  
  
"But....?" He started.  
  
"No buts Tucarius, you can't fight in your condition and we don't want to have to fight you if Emerald takes control of you again" Rini told him.  
  
He stared after them as they left, with a sad and disappointed look on his face, but then he look down at the object in his hand with a small smile. "If it was one thing I learnt from Zeptha, that was how to pick a subspace pocket. If I can't fight as Crescent Knight, I guess I'm just going to have to fight as someone else." He then held up his hand and concentrated. "Luna Pen, turn me into......!!!"  
  
Suddenly screams of pain echoed through the oncoming night as dark clouds gathered around the temple and bolts of lightning like energy crashed down all around the temple, but the crashes of thunder did not drown out the screams......  
  
* * *  
  
Emerald laughed insanely as she blasted the Sailor Scouts backwards again with a wave of destructive green energy that ripped apart the ground around them. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Earth let out a scream of pain as they were slammed hard into each other and then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, and most of the others stood warily, waiting for her next attack.  
  
"How can she be this powerful this quickly after that last battle?" Jupiter hissed.  
  
"They're energy usage must be lower then we originally thought" Charon replied, then without warning he ran at the green crystallite, shards of ice appeared around him and then fired like mini missiles at her exploding in an icy blast of energy, and surrounded their enemy in a blue mist. Charon didn't stop, he dove head first into the mist, swinging his sword at the same time, but as quickly as he disappeared into the mist, he reappeared with a cry protest, having been knocked back. As he landed the blue mist disappeared and Emerald stood there with not a scratch on her.  
  
"What a moron, did he actually think I would fall for such an obvious attack?" Emerald laughed.  
  
"This is no good, we have to find away of overpowering her, but we can't do that without knowing how powerful she really is" Mars said as she breathed deeply, holding her rapier sword loosely in her hand.  
  
Suddenly Emerald smirked and an eerie dark green glow appeared around her arms and she floated into the air. "Here, if your having such a hard time fighting me on the ground, why don't I bring you all up to my level!"  
  
Suddenly the ground around them started shake and ground and they all looked around warily, then without warning several pillars of earth shot up into the air, slamming each of the scouts and Charon against the surface of they're separate pillars, the force almost being enough to knock them out. The whole time Emerald just laughed evilly at them, knowing she was winning.  
  
"If you think this is enough to stop us then your sadly mistaken!" Sailor Chell spat and then launched herself at the crystallite, landing a solid kick to her opponents head, though if it did any damage Emerald did not show any signs of pain, only annoyance. Sailor Chell quickly rebounded off her, but as she did, she was hit by a blast of green energy that sent her crash back towards her own pillar.  
  
"I just don't see why you all don't just give up, I'm obviously far more powerful then any of you will ever be and this will only end in your deaths if you continue this foolish fight. Surrender and become slaves to the Negaverse!" Emerald basically ordered.  
  
"Go to hell you Nega Tart!" Jupiter yelled, energy crackling around as she gathered in all her power. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The dragon shot down out of the sky, its body a mass of electrical energy that stored more power then Jupiter had ever put behind the attack before, it roared so loudly that the pillars of earth shook. Then it dove at Emerald who just let it attack her, she didn't try to defend herself or anything. When it impacted, it exploded, sending up a mushroom cloud of energy and sending out a shock wave of electrical energy that blacked out the entire city, leaving only the light of the rising moon. The Sailor Scouts were also knocked backwards by the force of the blast, all but one pillar crumbled under the pressure as well, leaving the young Sakura so exhausted that she could barely move, unfortunately, so were most of the other Sailor Scouts, and those that could move simply didn't have enough energy to get to her. When the electrical energy dissipated, Emerald floated there, singed cracked all over, but this damage was already noticeably healing, though she had a look of pure anger on her face, obviously she hadn't been expecting the attack to have been as powerful as it was, but she smiled when she saw that almost all of the scouts were unconscious from the energy lost.  
  
"Well, well, it appears that that attack did more damage to all of you then it did to me, how convenient" Emerald laughed in amusement, she then looked down at the Callisto that was on the pillar in front of her and then at the older one on the ground who was struggling to get to her feet, leaning on the triton she carried. Emerald wasn't a fool, she could sense that the two were one in the same and she knew that if the little one died, then the older one would too. "Say good night Sailor Callisto!" Emerald yelled as she floated down to the small girl and lifted her up effortlessly with one hand, then out of nowhere spiraling lance beam of energy cut through her arm, though she showed barely any signs of pain, she did turn towards the direction the beam had come from and saw a figure standing in the shadows of a building. Another beam shot at her head, she tilted her head allowing it shoot past her.  
  
"Take the hint and let the child go" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Emerald asked as she dropped little Sakura's unconscious form.  
  
The figure stepped out from the shadows, she had short blond hair, baby blue eyes and wore a sailor fuku with a skirt that was a dark pinkish purple with light purple bows and a tiara with a pink gem embedded in it. She wore knee high boots the same color as her skirt and her gloves which reached up to her elbows were also trimmed with the same color too. Her most notable feature however, were the two angelic wings that sprouted from her back.  
  
"I walk the line between day and night, appearing only then to vanquish my enemies, I'm Sailor Twilight, defender of the innocence, I stand for love and I stand for justice too and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" yelled the new sailor scout, a nimbus of twilight burning around her.  
  
"Ok, so your a Sailor Scout, big whoop!" Emerald hissed. "You'll die just the same!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sailor Twilight?" Sol whispered. "I don't recall there being any Sailor Twilight back during the Silver Millennium, perhaps she's from the future, or from another galaxy, but she said in the name of the moon, could she also be a future child of Serenity and Endymion? Or, a daughter of Hecate from the future?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Who is she?" Sailor Moon asked Luna.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't remember her, what about you Callisto?" Luna asked the future Callisto who was closer then Chell.  
  
"You got me, as far I know there's never, ever been a scout called Sailor Twilight" Callisto replied in total confusion.  
  
They watched as Twilight jumped from the building and slammed her fist into Emerald's face, then suddenly the green Crystallite was sent flying backwards like she had been hit by an explosion. She smashed into the side of a building, leaving a sizable hole in the side. Twilight knelt down to pick up the young Callisto, but as she did a lance of green energy shot at her and hit her in the shoulder, she too was sent flying away, though as she spun through the air she managed to regain control of herself and she was soon hovering in the air. Emerald came flying out of the building she had crashed into and attack Twilight, but the Angel Senshi dodged the attacks with ease and delivered her own kicks and punches with deadly and powerful accuracy, and what's more her attacks actually seemed to be hurting Emerald a great deal.  
  
"Whoa, she's good" Sailor Moon said in amazement as Sailor Twilight spun around and back handed Emerald across a building, this sailor scout was fast and strong, but the wings seemed to be a bit of a disadvantage, almost as if she was sure how to move with them. However as she continued to watch the sailor scout beat the living day lights Emerald, she felt a pang of recognition but she didn't know why.  
  
Twilight let out a scream of pain as Emerald blasted her backwards into the roof of a building, upon impact her wings began to shimmer, then they disappeared in a flash of light. She groaned loudly as she got to her feet, she suddenly saw Emerald come at her and threw her hands up and caught the Crystallite's fists in her own hands and grunted as she kept Emerald at bay, matching her in raw strength and quickly turning it into a battle of endurance, and Twilight didn't look the least bit tired.  
  
"Come on bitch!" Twilight growled. "Show me what you've got!"  
  
"Cocky little brat aren't we?" Emerald hissed and suddenly she drew her fists back and struck forward again, catching Twilight by surprise and smashing her in the face.  
  
Twilight stumbled backwards, grabbing her face in shock and pain as she tried to regain her composure, she looked up just in time to see Emerald's fist collide with her face again, knocking her over, she cried out again and brought her arms up to guard her face as she got to her feet, but Emerald just simply punched her in the gut and the executed a spin kick that caught Twilight hard in the chest, sending her tumbling backwards until she was laying at the edge of the building.  
  
"How can you be so powerful!" Twilight yelled as she got up again, she seemed to have quickly recovered from the hits, she wiped a small trail of blood from the corner of her mouth and stared at her. "You weren't this powerful earlier or yesterday when I thought you, so how?!" she demanded without thinking.  
  
Emerald stopped suddenly and her eyes betrayed signs of confusion as she stared hard at Twilight, her eyes narrowing as she started to take in everything about the sailor scout and as her eyes fell on her face, Twilight saw it all click into place in Emeralds eyes.  
  
"I don't believe it" Emerald laughed loudly.  
  
"Believe it" Twilight growled, clenching her fists tightly.  
  
Suddenly Emerald launched forward and grabbed Twilight's arms and pulled them behind her back, immobilizing her, pulling her arms so far back that it felt like they were about to snap off if she tried to struggle. Emerald then faced her so she was staring off the building down at the other sailor scouts.  
  
"Look who it is, little Crescent Knight!" Emerald said loud enough for the scouts to hear her.  
  
Even from up on the tall building Twilight could see the shocked looks on her mother, sister and fiancés face's. She didn't want them to know, not only because it was embarrassing, but because she knew she was going to cop an ear full when this was all over. They had left her no choice though, she wasn't going to be just pushed aside like that, they expected her to just stay at the temple and not do anything, it was her mission to protect her family, despite any injuries she might suffer and she would gladly go against her mother if it meant keeping her word.  
  
"Go join them you weak pathetic thing" Emerald hissed in her ear and then she was violently pushed from the building and soon found herself free falling through the air, unable to stop herself now that her wings were gone, however she did manage to control the fall, and landed in a crouching position in front of her mother and the Callisto from her time. Then she slowly toppled forward, breathing hard.  
  
"Tucarius!" Callisto said as she quickly stumbled over to her and then fell to her knee's next to the form of Twilight, she turned her over and cradled her fiancés head in her lap, fortunately though she didn't appear hurt or exhausted. "Why?" she simply asked.  
  
Twilight didn't reply at first, she just tried to look away but Callisto wouldn't let her, so she had to stare into eyes as she said. "I just had to." Suddenly Callisto grabbed her head in pain, causing Twilight to sit up in a panic grab her by the shoulders. "What's wrong? Tell me!"  
  
"Emerald!" Callisto suddenly yelled just as an ear piercing scream filled the air, Twilight snapped her head up and saw that the little Callisto was awake and Emerald was holding her in the air again, her face having morphed into that of a monster.  
  
"NO!" Twilight yelled as she jumped up, she ran towards the pillar of earth that Emerald was standing on and power jumped into the air, landing a few seconds later behind young Callisto, her sudden appearance distracting Emerald long enough for her to snatch Callisto from the Crystallite and then putting her down and standing protectively in front of the little girl. "If you want her your going to have to go through me first!" she snapped angrily.  
  
"Fine, I'll just make you kill her!" Emerald declared and held her hand pointed at her which had a green glow around it, suddenly that green light appeared around Twilight and she started breathing hard as she felt her heart racing.  
  
"No! Don't please!" she cried, falling to her knee's as she fought against Emerald's will, pain shooting through her leg, where Emerald had struck her the night before and injected her with the control venom. "I won't kill her!"  
  
Suddenly a burst of massive energy exploded from Twilights body, ripped Emerald in two, ripping her top half from her bottom half, the blast also knocked Callisto off the pillar. Twilight heard Callisto's cry of terror and turned around in time to see her disappear over the edge, without thinking or hesitating, she jumped off too and grabbed Callisto on the way down and pulled her into a tight hug as they fell.  
  
"I won't let either of you live!" came Emerald's voice all of sudden and Twilight saw Emerald floating above them, then suddenly the Crystallite launched a beam of energy at them. Twilight covered Callisto and was hit full on by the blast, causing her to scream out loudly, but the blast quickly disappeared and she saw the ground rushing up to meet them, and at the last moment she found the strength to right herself up and landed, Callisto still in her arms. She let go of Callisto, then fell forward, this time her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out from total energy loss.  
  
As the others went to help her, her Sailor Scout fuku suddenly started to glow with a white light, then it turned to ribbons that disappeared into a broach on her chest. She was still wearing the close she had been when they had last seen her as Tucarius, but she was still a girl, she hadn't transformed back into a guy.........  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Time: In the after mass of the recent battle against Emerald, Tucarius finds that his good intentions may come with a terrible and permanent punishment. Will things ever be the same for him again? Will Mina awake from her slumber? Will Zeptha return and will he be worse then ever this time?  
  
All this and more, next time so stay tune for the next chapter of Sailor Moon: Tainted Warriors and I'll show you!!  
  
Chapter 33: Crescent Crystal Power Pt 2 


	33. Crescent Crystal Power Pt 1

Sailor Moon  
Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 33: Crescent Crystal Power Pt 2  
  
Deep with the darkness of the universe in which Zeptha rested, his body laid out on a stone slab that floated in the air with ringlets of dark energy floating around his body, pouring energy into his body to heal the damage made by Sailor Pele. He still looked like a mess, his hand that had been completely melted off looked like the hand of a monster all gnarled and twisted disgustingly. Most of his flesh was still damaged and one of his eyes had been completely boiled in its socket, but he was healing quiet rapidly now, the flesh inside his opened wounds knitted the damaged tissue back together, closing the wounds eventually. He had been lucky, if Sailor Pele had been anymore powerful, he would surely have been destroyed by her Pele Lava Dragons, there in fact wouldn't have been anything left of him worth healing. His shield had just been strong enough fortunately and had held out against the onslaught.  
  
Even in his current state, Zeptha was still aware of everything around him and outside the universe in which he rested. He knew Sol wanted to try and come through the mirror and destroy him, but not only would his mirror not allow that, but Sol would also die trying. Zeptha almost wished he would try at least he wouldn't have to listen to him when he was back to full health again. Suddenly he could sense something happening to his once charge, Tucarius. They had trained hard together, and that had formed a brotherly bond between them, a bond that had now been broken by his own will, but he was still able to sense when something was wrong, to both Tucarius and Rini. He wondered what it was, it didn't feel like Tucarius was in immediate danger of death or physically injured, it seemed more like it was mental exhaustion. Then it hit him, Tucarius had been fighting and passed out.  
  
If it was one thing he would give Tucarius it was his passion to prove himself in the eyes of those around him despite having proved himself a dozen times to those who knew him that he wasn't always a crybaby klutz during a fight. In fact, Tucarius and Crescent Knight were almost exactly the opposite of each other. Tucarius wanted to have fun and enjoy life almost everyday but when he became Crescent Knight, he was a warrior who wanted to prove himself worthy of being a Knight, a protector of the one's he loved. Zeptha respected that and that was why he saw Tucarius as a worthy opponent and he couldn't wait to fight him again, to see if his once student had the guts to finish him off once and for all in the heat of battle. But still, there was something different about Tucarius that he could quiet figure out what it was.  
  
Suddenly his good hand twitched, it was the first time apart of his body had moved since he had gone into this coma like state, it was a good sign that he would soon be back to normal, and when he was, his enemies would feel the fury of his wrath......  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean Tucarius isn't here?" Serena demanded a little angrily, but mostly in concern. After the battle with Emerald, the lack of energy had caused "Sailor Twilight" to detransform, but instead of reverting back into his normal form, he had reverted into a girl. They had thought about taking him back to their place, but Rini wasn't strong enough to hypnotize her grandparents and uncle so instead they had taken Tucarius to Rei's place and left him there, knowing that Rei and Jennifer could take care of him in the case of an emergency. And now Rei was telling them that he wasn't there.  
  
"When I woke up this morning I went to check on him, but he wasn't there, we found tracks though going into the forest, he'll be ok, he probably just wants to be alone for a bit to figure out what's happening to him, besides we need him to be calm and remember what he did to turn himself into a Sailor Scout so we can help him. Don't worry, we'll be able to find him easily if he's gone too long" Rei assured her calmly.  
  
"But what if he's hurt or scared?" Serena insisted.  
  
"He can take care of himself Serena, you know that" Rei told her, and then she sighed a little sadly. "Besides, I don't think we can understand what he's going through right now, it's a delicate situation and if we're not careful we could end up scaring him and then he'll never talk to us."  
  
Serena thought about that, Rei was right of course, but she couldn't help worry about her future son and just wanted to help him get through this, the others were worried about him too, Rini most notably and so was Teen Sakura, as they referred to her now. They needed to know most of all how he was able to turn himself into a Sailor Scout so they could find away to turn him back. If they could turn him back.  
  
* * *  
  
The water rippled as a rock was skipped across it, the rock skipped once, then twice and skipped another three times before it's edge caught on the water and it flipped and then went under, causing even bigger ripples through the water. Tucarius sat against a tree with her knee's drawn up to her chest, her eyes were sore and red looking from crying, the skin on her left knuckles were torn and bleeding the pain of which didn't seem to be registered in her eyes, she had perhaps even broken her wrist and didn't even know. The Luna Pen laid a few feet way, having been tossed away in anger at some point. She had been sitting there for three or four hours now, just trying to think about what she was suppose to do now. Her whole body was shaking wit fear and confusion, she didn't know what to do, and she couldn't think properly either. She had wished she had never used the Luna Pen now, wished she had just listened to her mother and her sister, and the rest of her friends, but no, she had to be an idiot again and do something stupid like turning herself into a girl!  
  
She was a freak of nature, that was for sure, she was still weak and worthless. She wasn't able to defeat Emerald and had only succeeded in humiliating herself in front of both the enemy and her friends. The plan had been simple laid out perfectly in her mind, use the Luna Pen to transform into the legendary Sailor Scout, Sailor Twilight, that she had heard about when she was younger, make a dramatic entrance and weaken Emerald enough for Sailor Moon, or Chell or New Moon to vanquish her, then she was going to disappear and use the Luna Pen to change back. But once again she had screwed up. A few more hours went by as she sat there, listening to the sounds of the forest around her, the sound of rushing water further down the river, birds chirping and the noises of insects. It was so peaceful out here, everything felt calm to her, it slightly soothed her own worries, though not enough that they simply disappeared altogether, but still she was at least starting to calm down.  
  
"I thought I would find you here" Tucarius screamed in fright before snapping her head around to Sakura, her Sakura. "Hey, settle down, its just me ok" she said a little in alarm as Tucarius went as white as a ghost and panted heavily, while trembling.  
  
Tucarius went silent, she didn't know what to say to her, she didn't even know if she wanted to talk to anyone at the moment. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially Sakura. She wanted to run away again but she didn't see the point, as Sakura would simply catch up with her in no time at all, so instead she just turned away and walked to the edge of the river bank and stared at her reflection, and saw her unfamiliar face staring back up at her, it was the first time she had seen her new face.  
  
"We've all been really worried about you, Serena has been wearing down the stones of the temple with her pacing back and forwards" Sakura told her, she didn't say anything back though, she couldn't. "Oh my god, what did you do to your hand?!" Sakura suddenly demanded, obviously seeing the loose skin hanging from her left knuckles, she cursed for not having put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Its nothing" she replied back.  
  
"Yeah right, nothing my butt! Your hand is covered in blood, what did you do? Punch a rock or something?" Sakura asked as she forcefully grabbed Tucarius's hand and ripped off the sleeve from her shirt as well, she then wrapped it around Tucarius's hand and looked into her eyes. "Come on, lets go back to the Temple" Sakura told him and started to walk off, holding her hand the whole time, but then Tucarius pulled her hand away and turned away. "Tucarius?"  
  
"I'm not going back Sakura" Tucarius replied, clenching her good hand tightly.  
  
"What? What do you mean your not? We have to find away to change you back to normal" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I can't be changed back to normal Sakura, I'm trapped in this form forever" She snapped suddenly, then walked over to the Luna Pen. "Because of my stupidity and this wretched device, I'm never going to be Prince Tucarius again, or Crescent Knight! I'm trapped now as Princess Tucarius and Sailor Twilight!" She threw the Luna Pen at the ground at Sakura's feet in anger and turned away from her.  
  
Sakura quietly knelt down and picked up the Luna Pen and then looked Tucarius, well her back at least. "Just because one thing didn't work, doesn't mean nothing else will. You have to have faith that we will find away, you can't just give up!" she told her with a frown.  
  
"I'd rather die then remain this weak" Tucarius said coldly, shocking Sakura. "I don't deserve your love, I can't even protect you, yesterday when Emerald attacked us, it was you that ended up saving me because I couldn't fight her. How can you love me, I would never have made a good husband anyway, I probably would've been an even worse father. I won't live this life Sakura, this body is not mind, I will end it if there is no way, keep that in mind."  
  
"You don't mean that" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"If you were in my situation, you would know how I feel" she replied emotionlessly, then she jumped across the river and disappeared into the forest, leaving a confused and worried Sakura behind  
  
* * *  
  
"So he used the Luna Pen?" Luna asked Sakura, who handed the pen to Amy.  
  
She nodded as she sat there on the wooden steps, she still couldn't get Tucarius's words out of her head, she had never once heard him talk like that, she never thought he was capable of saying things like that.  
  
"He must be more powerful then he thinks" Luna said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well the Luna Pen is only meant to create an illusion around you, but other sailor scouts can see through that disguise with no worries, Tucarius on the other hand used it and physically changed himself, only very powerful people can do that, not even you Serena I don't think could use it to physically change yourself. Tucarius though probably poured all his will and power into the transformation, turning him into this Sailor Twilight and to have still be able to single handedly take on Emerald proves that he's exceptionally powerful. I'm surprised he didn't destroy the pen in the process, the amount of energy that would have been flowing through it would have been tremendous" Luna explained.  
  
"I'm surprised it didn't kill him" Marco said with a straight face.  
  
"Well all he has to do is use the pen to change back, right?" Siara pointed out.  
  
"I think he tried to earlier" Sakura said sadly. "He said he was trapped in his new form forever."  
  
"He probably just isn't strong enough yet to pull of that kind of transformation again so soon. His body is probably aching from pain, he mentally, emotionally and physically wasted. He just needs time to rest and recharge his energy, then he, should, be able to turn back to normal again, that's if he hasn't fried the Luna Pen, and keep in mind that if he has, we can't fix it, not without the proper tools, and I'm afraid those tools don't exist on earth" Artemis warned them.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, why does the name Sailor Twilight sound so familiar?" Rini suddenly asked, Sakura just looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean familiar?" Rei asked.  
  
"I just think that I've heard that name before, I mean, before I came to this time. Last night when Tucarius introduced himself as Sailor Twilight the name sparked something in my memory, but I don't know why" she explained.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said suddenly in a loud and almost excited voice, the others all looked at her with strange and startled looks. "Now I remember, I can't believe I forgot about her!" she said again.  
  
"Well go on Sakura, don't keep secrets" Star urged her.  
  
"In our time, and back during the Silver Millennium, there were tales about mysterious Sailor Scouts, that were never known to have existed or not, they were legends, myths, simple stories. Back during the Silver Millennium, I remember tales about Sailor Athena who was suppose to have been a Sailor Scout born on Earth and the evil Sailor Nemesis who was suppose to have tried to destroy the Moon Kingdom some, hundred odd thousand years ago, mother use to tell them to me as bed times stories. In the future, there are legends about Sailor Sun, one of the Lonely Scouts, or Lost Scouts as they're also called, we know that she existed because there are the records of her appearing in this time."  
  
"However, the most famous Sailor Scout of Myth and Legend is the powerful Sailor Twilight, her legend stretches back thousands, and thousands of years ago, her story is perhaps one of the most popular. Not only is she a legend, but many books have been written in our time with her as the main character, however the books about her weren't written until a thousand years ago, well in this time its actually four or six years from now. Tucarius has most of the books that have ever been written about her, before the war against the Black Moon family he spent his most of time tracking down any volumes he could find and being the son of the royal family of Crystal Tokyo he usually got the volumes, often they were given to him as gifts, despite him wanting to at least pay for them, and other times he would have to spend more money to convince the owner to part with them. I think there's about six or seven hundred books in his collection, and he hasn't doubled up on any either mind you" Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sailor Twilight is even more famous and cooler then Sailor Moon and Sailor V are in this time, almost everyone has heard of her!" Rini said without thinking, Serena and Mina both glared at her, she laughed nervously when she saw their looks. "Sorry."  
  
"That's explains the name and form that he choose" Marco said calmly. "Pretty smart actually, picking a form he's familiar with, it would have eased the mental stress on his mind somewhat."  
  
"Well that's all very good and all, but it doesn't change the fact that Tucarius is out there worried that he's never going to be able to change back, we have to go out there and find him" Serena said.  
  
"We can't afford to have any of you getting lost incase Emerald appears again, we'll just have to wait for him to come back by himself" Luna told them.  
  
"We may not be able to wait that long" Sakura said seriously, and one by one they all turned and gave her questioning looks.  
  
* * *  
  
Tucarius waited patiently under the water, using breathing techniques that she had learnt from one of her many instructors, an instructor in survival. That instructor had taught Tucarius all she would ever need to know about surviving in the wild if she was ever lost or too far away for even her Moonbeam to attract attention, or incase she didn't want to be found. She knew how to lay traps, properly cook animals, she knew how to hunt and was quiet good at it, but most importantly, she knew how to cook what she caught, thanks to the Lita of this time having taught her how to cook many things, though she just really wanted to impress Sakura rather then have the skill. Suddenly her arm thrusted forward with the makeshift spear and speared a sizable fish that was swimming past her, it never knew what hit it, and with that she swam back to the surface. She swam to the edge of the water, her stomach growling the whole way, now all she had to do was start a fire, use her Moon Dagger which she could still use without transforming, to gut the fish and clean it, wasn't exactly what it was meant for but it would do the job The fire wasn't exactly hard to start, not when she could use her Moonbeam to heat up the pile of sticks she had collected, and in no time at all she feasting on a nicely cooked fish. Unfortunately now she was stuck in sopping wet clothes, in the freezing cold, in the deepest part of the forest and she didn't feel exactly comfortable with getting naked, for all she knew there were campers near by that could see her, and despite the fact that she wasn't technically a girl, having some perverted camper gawking at her wasn't a very appealing thought . She got as close as humanly possible to the fire and laid down, hoping the heat from the flames would dry her clothes without her having to take them off. At some point though she must have drifted off, because when she opened her eyes it was night fall and she could see the stars in the crystal clear sky, as well as the full moon and for a brief second she thought she saw a shooting stay blaze across it. When she sat up she found that her clothes were still pretty damp and the fire had burned itself off and what's more she was totally starving again, but it was too dark for her to try fishing again, but then again she could just sit there and freeze to death either, not yet at least. After a bit of debating with herself, Tucarius stood up and started walking through the forest, though not in the direction she had come from. She still didn't feel ready to face her friends and family yet. As she walked she sneezed several times, the dampness of her clothes finally getting to her, she just knew she was going to get sick. She couldn't tell how long she had walked for though, the ache in her feet said it had been for awhile, but she never really trusted her feet, though she seemed to be getting hungrier by the minute and if she didn't get anything to eat soon, she was going to pass out! Almost as if answering her pleas, Tucarius soon found herself standing in front of an old cabin that had vines growing up sides of it and moss growing around the bottom of it, it had also seen better days, but inside there was the flickering light of a candle and softly playing music drifted from an open window.  
  
"What if whoever lives there is a psycho?" Tucarius thought out loud, then she shook her head. "What have I got to be worried about? If whoever lives there tries to attack me I'll just give them good old fashion bop on the head!" With that settled she walked up the four steps and quietly knocked on the door, aware of the fact that a lot of horror movies started off this way, that got her a little on edge. She was about to hurry off when she suddenly heard footsteps coming to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a soft female voice, she sounded slightly worried, as if she feared for her safety, well Tucarius could certainly see why it would be a bit creepy to have someone suddenly knock on the door of your cabin which is the middle of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I'm lost and I fell in some water and now my clothes are soaked" she suddenly let go of a sneeze she had been holding back, just for affect, maybe that would make the woman feel sorry for her. "I've been walking for hours and my feet are really tired."  
  
"How do I know your not some kind of burglar or homicidal maniac?" came a new question.  
  
"I'm not honestly, I'm only fifteen , besides, I just need some place to rest for a little bit until my feet stop hurting. Please, I swear I'm not going to hurt you or rob you" she tried again, this woman obviously didn't trust people honestly. Though after a few seconds of total silence she took that as a sign that she wasn't wanted, but as she was turning to leave, the door opened and a dog suddenly came into view with threatening eyes, Tucarius's own eyes widened in surprise. "Your a dog?"  
  
If she didn't know any better she could've swore that dog just gave her a disbelieving look, but then the door opened wider and a woman in her mid or late thirties suddenly showed herself, letting out a small giggle at Tucarius's comment.  
  
"Alright, you may come in" the woman said in a gentle voice and then walked back into the cabin with the dog following her, Tucarius decided that she could easily take care of the dog and the woman wouldn't be any problem if this turned out to be some kind of trick, so she followed them in.  
  
As she stepped inside she gasped at the interior of the cabin, it was the complete opposite of the outside. The walls and floor were sparkly clean, there didn't appear to be a single cob-web anywhere. There was a fire place in which the woman sat in front of in a lazy boy reclining chair, which her German shepherd laying next to her. There was also another reclining chair not that fair from the woman. Tucarius was shocked at how nice the inside was, she had been expecting it to be, a lot less homier, but the place was surprisingly comfortable .  
  
"Thank you ma'am for letting me in, I thought I was going to catch the death of me out there" Tucarius thanked her sincerely and walked closer, but stopped dead in her tracks when the dog looked up at her and growled deeply.  
  
"That's enough Sennintai" the woman scolded the dog without moving her head at all. "I'm sorry about him, he tends to be a little over protective some times, but he's quiet a lovable sook once he gets to know you" she said as she patted the dogs head.  
  
Tucarius though decided not to chance getting too close to it so she went the long way around to get in front of the fire so she could warm up. The warmth that entered her body was greatly appreciated and welcomed. She hadn't realized how cold she had been until the heat of the fire hit her body. She turned around to see the face of the woman more clearly, as before she couldn't make out all that many features about her, but when she did she let out a small gasp of shock.  
  
"You finally noticed did you?" the woman said with a sad smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize before that you were blind, I hope I didn't offend you or anything?" Tucarius replied, slightly ashamed at herself for gasping.  
  
"That's alright dear, you didn't offend me. Now you should put those wet clothes in the dryer and have a hot shower before you catch chill, and its not safe out there for a young girl to be wondering around a night" the woman told her.  
  
A smile tugged at her lips as she resisted saying something sarcastic, but instead she replied. "Thank you, I really appreciate this."  
  
"My name is Saeko by the way" the woman introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, my name is...." she stopped suddenly, she couldn't say her real name, it was a guys name, not a girls. She quickly thought of something. "My name is Twi Chiba...."  
  
"Please to meet you, Twi" Saeko replied with an amused tone, she was sure the woman didn't believe her, but she couldn't worry about that.  
  
The hot shower was nice and so was washing away all the dirt and mud that covered her hands and face and the parts of her arms and legs that had been exposed by the tears in her pants and legs from getting caught on sharp twigs, she was even bleeding in several places from small minor cuts. The water really stung the cuts on her left hand, almost as much as before when she had caught the fish. She was thankful she had stumbled upon this place and met Saeko, though she hadn't for some reason expected there to be power of running water in the cabin, but then again if there wasn't what was the woman suppose to drink and eat? Finally after what felt like an eternity, she stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself off with the towel, she was starting to feel a lot better after the shower, almost as if she had washed away all her troubles, despite knowing she was going to have to face the others sooner or later, for now though she was going to rest up and get her strength back. She would possibly head back towards the temple in the morning, probably to face the wrath of Sakura and her sister and mother and the rest of the others. When she went to fetch her clothing though, she found a pair of PJ's placed on top of the washer which was still going, her own clothes of course were inside being washed as they were totally filthy and smelled a bit fresh too. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be wearing them again tonight, so she simply sighed and pulled the pair of PJ's on, but not before checking the tag on the inside to make sure they would fit. On the tag though she found a name. "Keiako." Who in the world was Keiko she wondered before finally pulling them on. They were comfortable, the only problem was that they were pink, but then again she could turn into a leotard wearing super hero with bo's and a skirt, so what did she have to complain about? A few seconds later she walked back into the living room where Saeko was still seated, her dog Sennintai was now sleeping soundly at her feet, and on the coffee table between the two reclining chairs was a cup of what appeared to be hot chocolate.  
  
"Did the pajama's fit?" Saeko asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, thank you" Tucarius bowed unconsciously before sitting down in the spare reclining chair, then she carefully asked. "Eh, who was Keiako?"  
  
Saeko was silent for what seemed like hours, there was a grim and sad look on her face, and Tucarius suddenly wondered if she should have just kept her mouth shut. "Keiako was my daughter" Saeko said finally. "It was almost five years ago, we were up here for the weekend and Keiako got really sick with a fever, so I decided to take her to the hospital in Tokyo, on the way though this truck driver didn't bother to stop at an intersection, and he crashed into the side of us. Keiako was killed instantly, or so they told me. That was the day I lost my sight too, fragments of glass damaged my optical layers and they were too badly damaged to be repaired."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...." Tucarius started.  
  
"Its ok dear, you weren't to know, and I've accepted the loss of my daughter now, I think it was just her time even if she was just twelve years old, I don't think she was ever meant to make it to the hospital" Saeko said calmly, though she gave a sad smile, Tucarius wished she had never asked now. "Now then, Twi, do you want to tell me what is that your running from?" the woman asked, catching her off guard.  
  
"Wha, what do you mean? I'm not running from anything" Tucarius lied, badly too.  
  
"Please Twi, I'm not an idiot. Its hard to get lost out here with so many trails to follow and the dirt road that leads up to my cabin, and I'm quiet aware of the fact that the Cherry Hillside Temple is directly in front of this forest and going through there is the easiest way to get into the forest. I doubt you would have come from any where else as you would have collapsed earlier from exhaustion, trust me, I grew up around here, I know these parts better then anyone, even as a blind woman I can still navigate the terrain around here" Saeko said with a dry tone. "Now do you want to try that again? What was so bad that you ran into the forest?"  
  
Tucarius flushed a little at being caught out. "I did something stupid, and now I'm paying for it. I failed friends again and I don't really feel up to facing them at the moment" she simply said.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad, besides your parents must be worried about you at the moment and I'm sure your friends would forgive you for whatever it is it that you've done" Saeko assured her.  
  
"The fact they would forgive is why I can't face them" Tucarius said. "I don't deserve to be forgiven so easily, though in a way I am being punished for it, even right this minute. All I wanted to do, was help my friends, and in the end they still had to drag me from the battlefield" she said without thinking, when she finally realized what she had just said she cursed herself.  
  
"Battlefield?" Saeko asked with some confusion. "I think there's more that your not telling me."  
  
Tucarius hesitated, she wasn't suppose to say anything about her true identity to anyone, but she for some reason trusted that Saeko wouldn't tell anyone, if she had anyone to tell that is. She would probably get into trouble for telling Saeko this, but then it didn't really matter. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you ok, its really important" she replied.  
  
"I promise, I won't tell anyone" Saeko said reassuringly.  
  
Tucarius swallowed a little. "You know about the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask don't you?"  
  
"Ok yes, they're exploits are quiet famous, there's always something about them on the radio or the news. Hasn't been too good for them lately, but what do they have to do with you?" the woman asked.  
  
"They're my friends, and my family" she replied. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are my parents."  
  
"Your parents?" Saeko asked calmly, Tucarius could see by the look on the blind woman's face that she wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, she couldn't blame her either.  
  
"Well, they will be in a thousand years" she said, the next look she got was one of confusion and curiosity. "I'm from a thousand years in the future, my real name and full title is, Neo-Prince Tucarius Chiba, first inline to ascend to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and Crescent Knight, Champion of Sailor Callisto and Crystal Tokyo and the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Ok, so you're the future son of this Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, but how could they still be alive in a thousand years? Nobody can live that long" Saeko pointed out.  
  
"Ok, this is going to be a little difficult to explain, I should start from the beginning, so hold on because this is going to be quiet a ride" Tucarius warned. "It all started a thousand years ago, when there existed a Kingdom on every planet in this universe, the most powerful and well respect of which was the Moon Kingdom. My Grandmother, Queen Serenity ruled over the nine planet, she had brought about a time of peace which lasted a thousand years in itself, this time of peace was known as the Silver Millennium. Both my parents were born during this time, my mother, the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity and my father, the Prince of the Earth, Princes Endymion. The people of Earth were not favored by the peoples of the other planets, though the Earth Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sun were friends for a time."  
  
"My father, and the Prince of the Sun, Prince Sol were good friends since childhood, but then my father fell in love with his friend's fiancée, my mother Princess Serenity and she too fell in love with him. The arranged marriage between my mother and Prince Sol was broken by grandmother and after a time my parents were arranged to married. Their was a lot of controversy at first because the people of Earth were considered to be primitive, despite the technology that they had but after a while the Earth Kingdom was recognized and accepted. However there was now bad blood between the Sun Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom, and more importantly, the Moon Kingdom, the friendship between Endymion and Sol was broken, forever, and the friendship my mother and aunts had with the Princess of the Sun was forced apart."  
  
"Anyway, things returned to normal, but during the day of my parents Engagement Party, Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia from the Negaverse attacked, they turned four of my father's most loyal bodyguards against him and became Queen Beryl's Generals. From what we've been told it was a complete massacre, first they killed all the Sailor Scouts that were there, then they killed Prince Sol, Princess Apolla and Princess Alexandra who was my father's little sister. Then they killed the rest of the few scouts that had survived and then killed my parents, my other aunt Princess Hecate and the rest of the people of the moon and others that were there" Tucarius stopped and took a moment, she hated talking about the last days of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"So your saying your parents, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, are these Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion? But if they died how can they be alive today?" Saeko asked, he could see that she was becoming very interested, even if she probably did think it was all just a story.  
  
"I'm getting to that" Tucarius assured her. "My Grandmother, Queen Serenity, refused to let her daughters and the people that were there, to die that way and so she took up the Crescent Moon Wand which housed the Silver Moon Crystal, the most powerful Power Crystal to ever exist and sent everyone, her daughters, Princesses Serenity and Hecate, Princes Endymion and Sol, their sisters, Apolla and Alexandra. The Princesses of the other planets which were the bodyguards of the Moon Princesses, known as the Sailor Scouts Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Centuri, Niribu, Nebular, Callisto, Nova and Pele to the future where they would be reincarnated. Unfortunately she also had to send the forces of the Negaverse to the future as well, this act also killed my Grandmother as it took all of her power to do it. My parents first battle was against them and they triumphed. That's how my parents are alive today."  
  
"Ok, but that doesn't explain the rest, like you being from the future" Saeko pointed out.  
  
"Ok, but I hope your ready for this" Tucarius warned her again. "In about four or five years, an evil so powerful that by the time it is stopped will have already left most of the world in ruins. What follows after that is a decade of darkness and war. My mother will finally use the power of the Silver Crystal to stop the senseless fighting, then she will create from the ruin's Tokyo, the Great Earth Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo and once finished she brings about the second Silver Millennium, bringing peace to the world and reestablishing the nine Planet Kingdoms, the Sun included. Years, and years later, I'm born. The first child of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion, and later my sister is born."  
  
"The second Silver Millennium has ended now, thanks to the Black Moon family, who came and attacked the earth about year or two ago, we suffered heavy losses, the Silver Crystal disappeared and my mother was incased inside a giant crystal that was keeping her alive while the rest of us fought the forces of the Negamoon. Sailor Pluto, Guardian and Gatekeeper of Time sent my little sister, Rini who at the time was six to find Sailor Moon of this time and Silver Crystal and bring her and the crystal to the future to save our mother. Now my sister had no idea that our mother was Sailor Moon, so it took her longer then it should have to complete her mission. Anyway, in the end we defeated the Black Moon family, but my sister who for awhile had been brain washed and turned into the woman known as Wicked Lady by the Master of the Negamoon came back to this time because she was ashamed of what she had done as Wicked Lady. Anyway, by this time a new enemy had appeared and so I and my bodyguard, Zeptha, formally the Champion of the Negamoon and youngest Prince of the Black Moon family came to this time without permission to protect the Sailor Scouts and my parents" Tucarius explained and waited for reply from Saeko.  
  
"Ok, assuming this is all true, that doesn't explain you being a girl if your really suppose to be a boy" Saeko said.  
  
"That was the stupid thing I did" Tucarius said. "As I said before, I'm Crescent Knight, one of the Knights assigned to protect one of more of the Sailor Scouts. But two days ago I was fighting the lackey of one of our enemies called Emerald. She attacked me and injected some kind of venom into me that is acting as a kind of control device, which allowed her to control me if I transformed into Crescent Knight. We didn't figure this out until yesterday and I was told I couldn't fight until they had found away of neutralizing the affect this venom has on me. Then Emerald attacked again and I wanted to fight, so without my mother or the others knowing, I took this device that was given to my mother called the Luna Pen which can disguise someone by creating an illusion around the user, I however used it to physically change my body and for some reason I choose the form of this fictional Sailor Scout called Sailor Twilight, and now, I can't change back."  
  
Saeko didn't say anything, she just sat there, seemingly staring off into space with a look of hard thought on her face, Tucarius assumed that the woman was trying to decide whether or not to believe her. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't, how could anyone believe something like that without proof and it was hard to prove something like that to a blind woman.  
  
"You know, for some reason I believe you, Tucarius" Saeko said with a smile, Tucarius gave her a shocked look. "You sounded sincere enough the whole time, and you don't seem like the kind of person to lie about something like this. But don't tell me that you think just because you wanted to help your family and friends that you shouldn't be forgiven?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess" she nodded, the way Saeko put it made it sound really stupid. "But for the last few months I have done nothing but get my kicked around, I even had a blade shoved into my chest, stopping a hair from my heart. If it hadn't been for my sister using her crystal to heal me I wouldn't be here today. I'm sick and tired of not being able to protect my friends."  
  
"But have any of them gotten hurt when you've protected them?" Saeko asked.  
  
"No" Tucarius replied.  
  
"So its only you that's getting hurt when you protect them right?" Saeko asked again.  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Tucarius said, figuring the woman was going somewhere with this.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, you are doing your job. Your putting your life on the line to protect them every time you have to fight something, you getting your butt kicked, as you put it is giving the ones your suppose to protect time to get their strength back, even if that means they have to bail you out of trouble every now and then. Your still doing your job" Saeko said gently.  
  
"It's a rather crude way of doing the job though. I should be stronger, I should be able to protect then without getting beat up in the process" she replied a bit bitterly. "Plus I've gone and made things even worse. By turning myself into a girl, I could have seriously screwed up the timeline."  
  
"You should get some rest, you sound exhausted and if you've been walking around out there all day then you should be about ready to drop. There's a bed in the guess room, the room is upstairs, down the hall, last door on the left" Saeko told her after hearing her yawn.  
  
"Thank you Saeko, there's something I need to do first" Tucarius said as she pulled out her communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
"No, not another monster please" Rini groaned as she heard her watch communicator beeping loudly, she lazily grabbed at the lamp table next to her bed, grabbing for the communicator. Finally she managed grab it and flicked on her light before flipping open the tiny monitor on the watch, she was surprised to see the face of her brother, well sort of. "Tucarius, where are you?! And why the hell are you wearing pink pajamas?" she demanded, confused at the clothing he was wearing.  
  
"Long story, but look, I'm ok so don't worry about me" Tucarius said.  
  
"That's a bit hard to do after what Sakura told us!" she hissed. "How dare you say something stupid like that! You know as well as I do that we'd find away to turn you back, you just have to be patient!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking straight at the time" Tucarius replied, looking ashamed.  
  
Rini sighed a little, it wasn't fun yelling at him if he was just going to apologize so quickly. "When are you coming home, Serena is worried to death and Darien, well, he was surprisingly calm, actually I think he found your predicament kind of amusing, actually so do I."  
  
"Said the girl with bubblegum pink hair" Tucarius said dryly. "Look, I'll meet you all at the Temple tomorrow after you get out of school, and don't worry I'll call Sakura in the morning to assure her I'm ok."  
  
"Alright, but I've just got one question Tucarius, why did you turn yourself into Sailor Twilight? Like I know your a fan of her and everything but come on, why didn't you change into someone else, I mean there's a dozen or so Legendary Knights that you know about right, why Twilight?" she asked.  
  
Tucarius blinked a couple of times, as if processing the question. "You know, I have absolutely no idea, I didn't really think about it, the words just came out of my mouth without thinking. Doesn't really matter though, I'm going to be Crescent Knight and Prince Tucarius again before long" he replied with a smile.  
  
"Where are you staying, and where did you get those pajama's from?" she asked him again, though this time she couldn't help but sound amused at what he was wearing.  
  
"I swear if you tell anyone, Sakura included that I was wearing these, I'll kill you, you little pink bubble headed spore. As for where I'm staying, I met someone earlier, a woman that lives out here in the forest, she's really nice. I told her everything you know" he said.  
  
"You what?" she replied in shock.  
  
"I told her everything, about the Silver Millennium, now, and the future. She took it pretty well, though at first she didn't believe me, but we can trust her, though I didn't tell her about the talking cats, I think that would've either freaked her out or saw me in a straight jacket" he told her.  
  
"The others are going to kill you" Rini shook her head. "So, I'm guessing this woman gave you those pajama's to wear right?"  
  
"Yeah, my other clothes were dirty and soaking wet, so she leant me these to wear, though its kind of freaky, they belonged to her daughter" he replied.  
  
"Why's that creepy?" she asked in slight confusion.  
  
"Her daughters dead."  
  
* * *  
  
In the caves in which Sol and the others hid, they were all gathered, Emerald and Ruby stood with Amethyst, Sol stood over in one corner sharpening his sword and Nebular sat at her work bench while Hades sat in front of the shadowy form of energy that they figured was the form of their master, whom they simply referred to as The Master, though they weren't idiots, they knew who he was, but they just didn't speak his name due to the fear they had of him.  
  
"You have all done very well, the energies you have collected will last for months, brilliant plan siphoning off the excess energy of the scouts without them realizing it Amethyst. Making them think your Crystallites are even stronger then they already are has made them cautious about fighting them, this should be done in every battle with them if possible. Now I have new jobs for you" The Master said, they all suddenly looked at the shadowy ball with interest. "Nebular, use these four stones once you've found those things I asked you to find, once you've done that I have something else for you to work on, but for now concentrate on that mission" he told the evil scout as four colored stones flew out of the shadowy mass and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Yes Master" she bowed respectfully.  
  
"Sol I want you to use this Crystal to find the once Rainbow Crystal carriers, just point the crystal at them and it will do the rest" he said to the Sun Prince and a crimson red crystal flew to Sol's hand conical with pointed ends and fit neatly in his palm.  
  
"The Rainbow Crystal Carriers? Sir, I thought they were useless, didn't Queen Beryl try to gather them together again after they had their crystal's taken? I thought after that they couldn't be used again" Sol pointed out.  
  
"It's not the Carriers that I'm interested in, just find them and use that crystal on them" The Master told him again. "Now Amethyst, your Crystallites have shown to be more resilient then I thought, not one of them has yet to be destroyed the Sailor Scouts, however I think they would be more suited for covert operations. If the scouts do not know that energy loss or loss of life is accruing, they will not interrupt, let them think they've got the upper hand and when we're ready to strike we catch them off guard and destroy them in one fowl swoop."  
  
"What about me Master, what is it that you wish of me?" Hades asked, suddenly in front of him the fabric of reality tore apart, and before Hades was a door of the blackest black.  
  
"We do need to discuss something's, step through the portal" The Master said calmly and Hades nodded before walking through the portal, which promptly closed as his tale disappeared into the black void. "Now, what about our other ally? Is he still healing?"  
  
"Prince Zeptha should be finished healing any day now, and he was pretty badly damaged during that fight. The device I planted on him to monitor him shows that he has healed around ninety five percent of his body and that his mind is starting to come out of the coma like state he put himself in. He has not left his dimension once since entering it if he had my device would have alerted me straight away" Nebular explained, ignoring the surprised look that Sol was giving her.  
  
"Good, but his true loyalty is still to be tested, and the test I have in mind will make his intentions true or false" The Master said sinisterly, then the shadowy energy disappeared, leaving them all slightly confused.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had been monitoring Zeptha?" Sol demanded.  
  
"You didn't asked" Nebular replied coldly.  
  
"Mistress Amethyst, I have a request" Emerald suddenly said.  
  
Amethyst looked at her with a rise eye brow. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I do not think it wise to let Crescent Knight, or as is now known as Sailor Twilight to live much longer, he is becoming very powerful and could later prove to be a problem, last night he was able to match me in both a contest of raw strength and raw power, I believe that he may even been unaware of the fact that he could have killed me more then once with an energy attack. I formerly request permission to terminate him" Emerald said.  
  
Amethyst thought long hard, she even exchanged a glance with Sol and Nebular, both gave her approving nods, obviously they didn't care if any of their enemies died, they probably even thought it better that it be one of her own that did, just incase the Master did not approve after the fact.  
  
"Alright Emerald, I think you've earned this, you have full authorization to destroy Crescent Knight, just make sure he is dead, if he isn't the punishment you will face will be worst then anything you can conceive, remember, I created you, I have the power to unmake you, bit by bit if I so choose to" Amethyst warned.  
  
"He will not leave the battle field during our next meeting, either as Crescent Knight, or Sailor Twilight, he will die by my hands and I already know how I'm going to do it too" Emerald said with a sadistic grin.  
  
* * *  
  
As the last bell rang, the young Sakura walked towards the exit of the school, she remembered her mother telling her that they were going to the Temple again that, she just wanted to go home and sleep. She felt really tired, though she did like going to the temple and did like seeing Tucarius, she felt sorry for him though that he couldn't fight with them again until he got rid of that transmitter thing that awful Emerald put on him. She didn't like the strange girl that was staying with them though, she thought the girl paid far too much attention to Tucarius.  
  
Suddenly she was knocked over as another kid purposely ran into her, when she looked up she saw who it was. "What's your problem Ryang?!" she demanded as she picked herself up and stared at the boy that was exactly the same age as her, though appeared to be two years older and had the IQ of a peanut.  
  
"You ran into me" he said simply, with a smug look on his face.  
  
She shook her head and went to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her again. "Get out of me way" she threatened, her eyes taking on a menacing look her mother had taught her, a warning signal Tucarius and her father called it.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't? Kung Fu maniac" Ryang said.  
  
Sakura's fists clenched tightly and she shook with anger, she hated being called that, she really, really hated being called that. She looked at Ryang with eyes that burned with rage and in one quick second she had grabbed his arm and threw him down the hall, using a judo move. He landed with a crash in a garbage bin and everyone in the hall looked back and forth between him and her, who stood there with a fuming look on her face, which quickly turned to one of satisfaction, despite knowing that once her mother found out she was going to be in a lot of trouble, but at the moment she didn't really care. After a few seconds she quickly left the school, but as she did she was suddenly caught off guard as a emerald green colored hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, soon she was staring into Emerald's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
A most unexpected person however was passing the Sakura's school at the same time. It was Apolla, also known as Sailor Sun, and though at first she didn't recognize Sakura, she did recognize Emerald however and gasped upon seeing her.  
  
"Oh no, she's going to attack the school!" Apolla cried, her hands immediately going for her transformation stick. "Solar Star Power!" she yelled..  
  
Ringlets of gold floated up out of the ground around her with ribbons of the same color emerging from her chest and wrapping around her to form her white leotard and gold skirt, soon her high heels and gloves, along with her bows and tiara appeared, emerging from eruptions of golden fire. Finally a light golden color lipstick appeared on her lips and she stood there ready for battle.  
  
"Solar Blast!" she cried out and a beam of solar energy shot out of her hand and smacked the green Crystallite in the side, but it seemed to barely faze her as she did no flinch or anything from the attack, instead she turned and stared directly at Sailor Sun. "Let the kid go Nega Tart!" Sun ordered.  
  
"You Sailor Scouts are beginning to get very annoying, do you know that?" Emerald asked her calmly, then she fired a ball of green energy at her, which raced so fast that she could only put her arms up to shield herself, but when the impact didn't come she slowly lowered her arms and saw the ball floating in front of her, then without warning it exploded, sending her flying backwards with a scream of pain, Emerald chuckled at her pain and moved towards her slowly. "You know I do believe I'm going to enjoy killing you, despite the fact that you've never fought me, however you have fought my sisters, and I wasn't very impressed with the state in which you left my sister Turquoise, I think I'll avenge her humiliation right now."  
  
Sailor Sun was quick enough to jump out of the way as another energy blast came at her, blowing apart the ground where she had just been laying. She dove as yet another flew at her, it barely missed her as she hit the ground, rolled and then came to her feet again, but as she did she pointed a hand at Emerald.  
  
"Solar Flare!" she yelled and a blinding flash of gold light erupted from her hand, causing Emerald to hiss in pain and close her eyes, Sakura also gave a little yelp before closing her eyes shut tightly. Taking her chance, Sailor Sun quickly ran in and attempted to snatch the little girl from the enemies grasp but as she tried, Emerald's foot lashed out and caught her in the gut, violently forcing the air out of her lungs before she dropped to the ground coughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Silly girl, did you honestly think that would be enough to stop me?" Emerald asked as she kicked the sailor scout in the side and sent her flying backwards into a street post which bent around her under the pressure. "Your just one Sailor Scout, not even ten of you can stop me when you fight together, what do you hope to archive by fighting me by yourself huh? Your as weak and as pathetic as the rest of them."  
  
"Yet you're the one who hides behind a child" Sun spat silently, but just loud enough for Emerald to hear her. "You say we're weak and pathetic, but we're not the cowards that run and hide every time a battle doesn't go their way. We'll fight till our last breath if we have to because to us, the protection of the innocence and our friends and family is more important to us then anything else in the world. You wouldn't understand that because you've got no one that give the slightest crap about you! Your expendable, just like the rest of your fellow lackeys!"  
  
Emerald snarled quietly, her eyes burning with green fire.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well Tucarius did sound a lot better this morning when I spoke to him" the older Sakura said to Lita and Chloe as they walked along the street towards the elementary school where her younger self was enrolled.  
  
"I don't think he would've done anything like what he made out he would. He values life too much to do that, its not in his nature, plus I he would never do that to you Sakura" Chloe said.  
  
"I know, it just caught me off guard and I started to worry a bit, it was kind of silly to think he would though" she admitted.  
  
"Men" Lita shook her head. "Something happens to us, life goes on, but something bad happens to them it's the end of the world. Maybe Tucarius being a girl for a while is a good thing, he might get some insight on what's it like to be a woman" she added, getting a laugh from Chloe and Sakura cracked a smile, but didn't find it all that funny. They didn't know Tucarius like she did, at least not for another thousand years.  
  
"You shouldn't make fun of him, he's a good guy and he tries his best" she stuck up for him.  
  
Their conversation probably would have went further if they hadn't rounded the corner and found the mass of ambulances and police cars. Sakura instantly saw the look of panic flash across her mother and Chloe's face. Perhaps the fact she herself hadn't disappeared was the only thing that kept the two from freaking out completely but it still wasn't enough to calm them totally. They ran to the school and were stopped by a police offer, but once they told him that they were to pick up someone he let them pass.  
  
"Where is she?" Lita said in a panic as she rushed through the halls looking for the little Sakura.  
  
After about fifteen or twenty minutes of searching the school they came up with nothing, and Lita was in even more of a panic, actually the fact that she couldn't remember this happening also had Sakura in bit of panic too. Maybe the timeline had changed or something, but she would have felt it, she could feel things like that and her grandmother would have warned her too. This was bad. They went back outside looking for her, but she wasn't there either and when Lita tried her communicator she got no reply at all, she was just about ready to go up to one of the police and find out what happened. Sakura looked around for any traces of her younger self, she didn't find any, but she found scorch marks along the ground, she saw the bent and broken street post and she noticed the fact that their was a barely visible layer of golden particles scattered through the air around them. The residue of an energy attack. This was clearly something that only they were going to be able to figure out themselves she realized as she continued to look around and just as she was about to give hope, her eyes trailed upwards and she saw the arm of a person hanging over the side of a building across the street. It was a long shot, but she had a feeling.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lita asked her as she started across the street, she didn't stop to reply she just kept going and crossed the street and went down the alley way and to the fire escape. Her mother and Chloe followed her.  
  
It was mostly difficult climbing the latter's wearing their school uniforms and all, but after minutes of careful climbing they made it to the top and once their they saw the unconscious body of Sailor Sun laying there, multiple cuts covered her body and her skirt had been torn from an attack and she had a great lump on her forehead. They found that she was unconscious when they checked her and she looked like she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"She needs help badly" Chloe said.  
  
"Sakura, call Rini and the others and have them meet us back our place, tell them that its an emergency" Lita said as she and Chloe took Sailor Sun by the arms and lifted her up, Lita had a look of panic and anger. "She had better have not been involved in Sakura's disappearance or I'll kill her" Lita said menacingly.  
  
"Now we don't know what happened to her Lita, she could have just decided to go to the temple for all we know" Chloe pointed out.  
  
"I suppose but she would've answered her communicator" Lita pointed out, then she cast a glance over her shoulder at the older Sakura who was contacting the others. "She's alright, for now at least."  
  
* * *  
  
I can't believe how badly damaged these clothes are" Tucarius said, looking with slight dismay at the school uniform she had been wearing the day before, Sakura had ripped a sleeve from it to use as a makeshift bandage for Tucarius hand. They had been soaked through with water, caked with mud and torn in several places she hadn't even realized they had been. They weren't wearable anymore. "What am I going to do? I can't wear these!"  
  
"Well" Saeko started. "I could lend you some of Keiako's clothes, but I don't think you would really like to wear the kind of clothes she use to wear, unless you like pink frilly skirts."  
  
"If its all the same to you I think I'll pass on that" she replied, screwing her nose up, then she sighed. "I'll just have to wear these clothes back to the temple, I can ask Rei if I can borrow one of her robes, I'd much rather get around in one of those then a skirt" she shivered involuntarily.  
  
"You wouldn't be talking about Rei Hino would you? Has a sister called Jennifer?" Saeko asked, sounding slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you know them?" she asked.  
  
"Jennifer use to be friends with Keiako, and Rei use to tag along with them, sometimes. Me and their mother use to be really good friends as well, Calar even got me a job at the Temple when I was a teenager, I couldn't believe it when I found out she had died" Saeko explained, sounding a little depressed for a second.  
  
"Calar isn't really dead" Tucarius said. "Calar was actually in fact the Queen of Mars, Queen Cydonia, granted she died as Calar, but you see there's another universe in which she lives now with the others like herself. She slips back into this reality from time to time to keep an eye on her daughters though, especially Rei, who is by the way Princess Mars also known as Sailor Mars."  
  
"Not Rei, surely?" Saeko said, actually sounding surprise.  
  
"With her fiery attitude how can you be surprised by that?" Tucarius asked in amusement, then she sighed as she started to slip into the ruined garments. "I am so going to freeze my butt off on the way back. Anyway, thanks for everything Saeko, I'm sorry to have burdened you with my problems last night."  
  
"That's ok, I enjoyed the company, come around whenever you like" Saeko replied.  
  
Tucarius smiled. "I think I might just do that" she agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
Jennifer was sweeping the grounds when Tucarius suddenly emerged from behind the Temple, and at first she fought maybe he had had a fight with something, but he didn't appear to be hurt or anything, however the clothes he was wearing really conflicted with that.  
  
"Tucarius, what happened to you?" she asked in shock, trying not to laugh at the fact that he was starting to turn a strange bluish purple color.  
  
"Please Jennifer...... robe...... I need a robe" his teeth chattered as an icy mist escaped his blue lips.  
  
Minutes later Tucarius was dressed in a Shinto Priestess robe, mainly because their was no male robes his size and secondly because it would have looked a little strange for a girl to be walking around in the wrong kind of uniform. Tucarius however just seemed thankful to be out his ruined clothing and into something warm, the color was slowly starting to returning to his face.  
  
"So where did you stay last night, surely not in the forest?" Jennifer asked finally.  
  
"You know the woman Saeko that lives out in the forest? You use to play with her daughter Keiako?" Tucarius asked, Jennifer suddenly went quiet and stared a little coldly into his eyes. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Yes, I remember Saeko, but I haven't seen her since Keiako died. Wait a minute, she still lives out there? Wow, I thought she would have left years ago, I'm going to have to go out there and see how she is" Jennifer said.  
  
"Yeah, well anyway, Saeko let me stay at her place last night, she actually helped me figure some stuff out. She's a really nice woman" Tucarius said as she rubbed her hands together in a bid to warm them up, then she suddenly realized something. "Hey where are the others, they were suppose to meet me here, don't tell me they forgot!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you" Jennifer said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura screamed at her captor, Emerald sighed in irritation, the little girl had done nothing but scream and yell at her every five seconds.  
  
"Shut up you stupid little brat!" Emerald hissed as she spun around and came within an inch of Sakura's face, so close the little girl could feel her breath tickling her nose, Sakura frowned and gave Emerald an eerie glare that sent shivers down even her spine.  
  
"When my mommy and daddy and Crescent Knight come and rescue me, they are going to kick your Nega Trash butt!" Sakura growled. Emerald snarled at the little girl and went to hit her, but an amused laugh caught her attention first and she turned around to see Ruby standing there.  
  
"What do you want Ruby?" Emerald asked irritably, having listen to the little brat scream and yell at her for almost an hour now was really starting to get to her. "I don't have time for whatever it is that you have to say, I have so much to get ready for when Crescent Knight shows up."  
  
"Don't tell me this is your plan for trapping him?" Ruby said as she stared at the struggling little girl.  
  
"Yes, it is as matter of fact" Emerald replied snappishly. "Tonight, I will destroy Crescent Knight once and for all, I'm sick of letting him go all the time, its time for some real fun now."  
  
"You know if you failed this one, Amethyst will destroy you" Ruby warned.  
  
"I won't fail, I never do" Emerald said darkly, then she looked at Sakura. "Besides, as long as I have her, not Crescent Knight, or any of the other pesky Sailor Scouts will even dare to attack me."  
  
"For your sake, I hope your right" Ruby said.  
  
* * *  
  
April, a.k.a. Apolla winced as the piece of gauze was places against the cut on her forehead by Chloe who wiped away some of the blood as gently as possible. She looked a mess to everyone that sat there and waited for her to tell them what happen.  
  
"So what happened April?" Alex asked as she sat down next to her once best friend.  
  
"I was walking past the Elementary School when that Crystallite Emerald appeared and grabbed Sakura. I tried to stop her but I couldn't hurt her or I would have hurt, possibly killed Sakura in the process. Emerald took advantage of this and used her as a shield as she attacked me. She beat me up pretty good. Sorry Lita, sorry I couldn't stop her" April replied a little sadly.  
  
"What could she possibly want to kidnap me for though?" the older Sakura asked in confusion.  
  
"So you honestly can't remember this ever happening to you?" Chloe asked her.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Its like the memory has been erased from my mind, may something happened that I wasn't meant to remember and Puu or Serenity" she gestured to Serena. "Wiped it from my mind and didn't bother to replace it with something else. Well for all I know it could be a repressed memory, something I don't want to remember, or shouldn't remember. Either way, something's going on here that I don't understand and its slightly scaring me."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go and find her" Serena said in her usual cheery voice, they all gave her a dry look.  
  
"Like where Meat Ball Head?" Rei asked. "We have no idea where Emerald took her, we don't even know if they're still in this dimension, much less the city."  
  
"Oh yeah" Serena said after a second or two, everyone just sighed and shook their heads.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and Tucarius came running in, dressed in a Temple robe and catching all of them by surprise. For the longest time they all just stared at him, and him back at them. He was breathing hard and his forehead was slick with sweat, it was obvious that he had ran all the way from the temple without stopping. They were still shock to see him as a girl and while it was sort of disturbing they all found that they were very comfortable around him, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What are you doing wearing that?" Rei asked, noticing the fact that it was one of her own robes.  
  
"Jennifer leant it to me because my other clothes were ruined and I was freezing my butt off" Tucarius told her, he then looked at the others while Rei cursed slightly under her breath. "It was Emerald wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That damn bitch has made it personal, that's how" Tucarius said, sounding frustrated with either himself or the situation. "From the night I fought her, she has turned this into a fight between me and her. The first time it wasn't personal, the second time she attacked me specifically and then the third time, after she leant that Sailor Twilight was me, she basically forgot all about the rest of you. Now she kidnaps the young Sakura. How much more personal can it get? She wants to fight me, and only me, in a one on one fight, probably to the death" he explained.  
  
"Don't you think your being a little dramatic?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Am I? I don't think so, in fact Emerald will be able to prove my theory when we go to challenge her" Tucarius said.  
  
"But we don't even know where she is, or have you forgotten that?" Lita pointed out.  
  
Tucarius reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a palm six compass like object and pushed a button on its side. Sakura smiled upon seeing it, she knew a tracking device when she saw one.  
  
"This is a tracking device, it program to follow the separate signals that your wrist communicators sent out. I can set it to a specific signal or to multiple signals, I have over twenty signals programmed into it, Sakura's being one of them. However there is one tiny problem, Sakura, can you pass me your communicator please?" he said to her, she nodded and handed him the watch, he then flipped it open touched a concealed button, the communicator then shut down. "Now we will only receive a signal from the communicator that young Sakura is wearing, instead of the error message I was getting."  
  
"That's great Tucarius" Serena said, then she added. "But you said you have over twenty signals programmed into that thing, so does that mean there's more then twenty scouts?"  
  
"You sound surprised by that? What don't tell me you all thought you were the only scouts in the future? Get real, you four protect Queen Serenity, and you two protect Queen Hecate" he said to Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amelia and Chloe. "That's not to mention Rini's court, which Sakura is apart of, but there are others. There's so many in the future actually that one Knight alone can not keep track of them all and protect them at the same time. We're assigned specific scouts that we're meant to protect for life along with other scouts that we have to watch over. Me and the rest of the Knights have our own little organization that we run with the exact purpose of organizing our efforts and abilities" he explained casually. "Now, are we going to go destroy ourselves a Crystallite, or are we going to sit here talking?"  
  
"Don't you think you should use the Pen first to change back?" Rini suggested.  
  
Tucarius blinked a couple of times, then laughed nervously. "I forgot about that."  
  
"Well you should be able to turn back to normal now, you've had enough time to gather your energy, so you just have to do what you did before, only this time you have to change yourself back into Crescent Knight" Marco told him as Tucarius got ready to use the pen again.  
  
"I hate this part, it hurts so much" he replied, and then took a deep breath before holding the pen in the air. "Luna Pen! Turn me back into Crescent Knight!!!"  
  
Electrical like energy crackled around him, flowing down from the pen in arcs of white light that hissed and crackled not only around him but throughout the house, causing the others to jump and shout if they got a zap from it. Tucarius screamed loudly as the energy shot through him and made him keel over in pain. Sakura wanted to go to his side but could not get close enough to try as he was now surrounded by wall of white energy. The suddenly the light exploded upwards, knocking them all over, but doing no damaged to the house itself, nor creating an explosive sound. As everyone staggered back to their feet, they saw Tucarius kneeling in the middle of the room, covered in singe marks, his hair standing on ends and wisps of smoke floating up from his body and a shocked look on his face. However he had not returned to normal, he was still in the form of a girl.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"So many birdies" Tucarius said incoherently, then passed out and fell backwards.  
  
Minutes later they had managed to revive him, though he still looked a little worse for wear and still talked a bit incoherently and was so unsteady on his feet that they he had to sit down or risk falling over again.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, you see that's what should of happened the first time he changed himself" Marco explained.  
  
"It doesn't matter which form I have, as long as I can do my job" Tucarius suddenly said, though his voice was devoid of emotion. "Come on, the only thing at the moment that matters is defeating Emerald once and for all, and ridding ourselves of an enemy" he said as he headed for the door, still a little bit unsteady, once outside he pulled out the broach that had come with his new body and held it in the air. "Twilight Star Power!"  
  
* * *  
  
Almost half an hour later they arrived at the bridge, Tuxedo Mask was already waiting for them, sitting lazily and calmly on his motorcycle which gleamed in the moonlight. They had called him ahead and tall him to meet them there.  
  
"Well you right, she's diffidently here, the bridge has been closed off, at both ends" he told them as they walked up to him.  
  
"Good, because its time to settle this once and for all" Jupiter said eagerly.  
  
They walked out on to the fog covered bridge, their steps echoing into the night and rays of moonlight shooting down and creating an eerie luminescence through the fog, but as they got further out on to the bridge, the fog began to lift and there standing in the middle of the bridge was Emerald with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I knew you'd find me" she said.  
  
"Where is she?!" Jupiter demanded before Twilight could. Emerald looked up and off to the side, they followed her gaze and found Sakura hanging by her arms, unconscious from the top of the bridge. Jupiter, when to run forward.  
  
"I wouldn't if I was you" Emerald warned quickly, causing Jupiter to stop and sneer at the crystallite. "All of you but Twilight will stay there, if you move forward I will cut those ropes and she will hit the ground before you can get to her, and I don't think you want to see her pretty little brains littering the ground now do you?"  
  
"You coward!" Twilight growled, but she started moving forward at a slow walk, the glare on her face speaking volumes for the rage she was feeling right at that moment. Eventually she came to a stop a about ten feet from Emerald, and there was now quiet a distance between herself and the others, the whole time though she was thinking of two things, one, could she now make it to Sakura before Emerald cut the ropes, and two was all the different and painful things she was going to Emerald. "Well, come on Emerald, you want to fight me, well here I am, come and get it!"  
  
"Oh I don't want to fight you" Emerald said, confusing Twilight, then suddenly the ground behind her started to crack and the bridge begun to shake, almost causing Twilight to lose her footing and fall over. When she looked at the part of the bridge behind her, she saw that a large chunk was now missing and a large gap between her and the other scouts, and when she looked over the missing part she saw a great glowing white light further down, she looked back at Emerald in confusion.  
  
"What is this?!" Twilight shouted.  
  
"Like I said, I don't want to kill you, I want to see you kill yourself" Emerald told her.  
  
"And I would do this because?" Twilight asked, suddenly young Sakura appeared in Emerald's arms and the crystallite placed a finger at the little girl's throat and within seconds it morphed into a sharp claw that pressed against the girl's skin.  
  
"You will kill yourself because if you don't I'm going to slit this girl's throat, and then not only will you have to watch her die, but you'll also have to watch her fade from existence" Emerald explained as she nodded towards the older Sakura. "Now jump into the light and accept your fate!"  
  
Twilight stood there with a cold look on her face, she stared down at the glowing light, then at the young Sakura, then back to the others. She saw a look of fear on the older Sakura's face, either from the thought of dying, or from the though of losing her soul mate. Twilight then turned back to Emerald.  
  
"No" she said coldly, catching Emerald by surprise. "We both know you won't keep your word even if I do kill myself!"  
  
"I will kill her" Emerald threatened.  
  
"Go ahead" Twilight said, getting a gasp from everyone. "Because in the second it takes for you to rake your claw across her throat, I'll have all the time I need to torture you to death and I promise that the pain you've caused will be turned back on you a hundred times."  
  
Emerald sneered, knowing now that her plan was useless, Twilight would kill her without mercy, though there was a slight chance of defeating her, she couldn't defeat all of them if they attacked her all once. She couldn't go back either to Amethyst, she was cut off from all options, except for one.  
  
"Damn you Sailor Twilight!!" Emerald snarled and threw Sakura to the side and before any of them could react she had thrown a spear of green crystal.  
  
Sailor Twilight jolted suddenly, and her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She looked down with shock at the green crystal that ran through her, blood running down the front and back of her fuku, the white instantly turning to red as it soaked it all up. She grabbed the crystal spear in her hands and turned around slowly and looked into the eyes of Sakura and the others, they all looked at her in horror as they processed what had just happened. Twilight's eyes filled with tears and she managed a sad smile.  
  
"I'm sorry...... Callisto......" she said, then her legs gave out from under her and she fell off the side and into the light, darkness consuming her mind.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" was the last thing she heard as she hit the light, and then, she was no more............  
  
* * *  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Callisto screamed out and ran towards the edge of the gap, she looked like she was ready to dive in as well, but Charon quickly tackled her to the ground, still she continued to try and claw her way to the edge, sobbing hysterically, her tears pooling beneath her. "Let me go! I have to save him!"  
  
"He's gone Callisto, he's gone!" Charon told her sadly, keeping a tight grip on her and endured the hits she gave to his ribs, most of the impact being absorbed by his armor, but he still felt the hits.  
  
The others were in shock, Sailor Chell stood there shaking uncontrollably with tears in her eyes, Sailor Moon had fallen to her knees, frozen seemingly with a look of pure horror and silent agony plastered all over her face. Tuxedo Mask knelt next to her and tried to comfort her but it was clearly obvious that he was just as shaken, the rage filling the inside of him at seeing his own flesh and blood murdered right before his eyes, he was not the kind that would seek revenge but his reasoning was now lost in the sea of rage that washed over him in powerful waves.  
  
The other scouts stood there silently, trying to process the pain they all felt at the lost of love one. Sailor Moon Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus, despite her not being there had all suffered this pain when they fought Queen Beryl and had one by one fallen to the Negaverse, but they had come back, Tucarius wouldn't, and that caused a greater pain knowing that, one that none of them were prepared for.  
  
It wasn't until then that they realized how much Tucarius had done for them, fought against all odds to protect them and took on responsibilities that weighed on his shoulders like the weight of a dozen worlds. They all saw him as a klutzy teenage guy that seemingly took after his mother more then his father, but under that was a strong and responsible friend that they had all loved as a brother and sometimes a son, now he was gone, taken from this world by their enemy.  
  
"Let me go please" Callisto begged pathetically, finally becoming a dead weight in her father's arms. "He can't be dead, he just can't be" she sobbed, burying her face into her father's chest.  
  
Emerald chuckled cruelly at them, they had somehow forgotten that she was there, someone of them didn't even care that she was, however Callisto hadn't forgotten and Emerald's cruel and smug laughter filled with a rage like that she had never felt before and as she stood up she snarled at the sight of Emerald and then her triton appeared in her hands.  
  
"I will kill you!" Callisto screamed, her rage causing her to think incoherently, but powering her up with the desire to avenge her fallen lover. She jumped across the gap with little effort and swung her staff so fast at Emerald, but the green Crystallite jumped out of the way, enraging Callisto further, but before she could attack again Emerald started to fade away.  
  
"Ta, ta" Emerald said with wave of her hand and a smug smile on her face, then she disappeared completely with a flash of green light.  
  
"No!" Callisto screamed outrage, blue energy crackling around her and blasting chunks out of the ground all around her, her body glowed with an icy blue aura and her green eyes blazed with anger. She suddenly let out a scream of anger and the energy around her exploded. "Come back and fight me damn it!!"  
  
"Callisto calm down!" Charon said as he managed to get near her and Jupiter instantly going to the unconscious younger version of her daughter and cradled her closely, then both at the same time Charon and Jupiter noticed the fact that everything around them was warping almost. Charon realized what was happening almost instantly. "No Callisto you can't!" he yelled at her.  
  
"I will not let him die!" she hissed as time started to slowly rewind. She was using her Time powers to turn it back, to change the future, a forbidden task.  
  
"He's already dead Callisto, if you do this your breaking the most important law that our ancestors made at the beginning of time. Changing the future can not happen and I don't care if you are my daughter Callisto, I will stop you, forcefully if I have to and I don't want to have to do that, but I will if you leave me no choice, now release your hold on time!!" Charon ordered her firmly.  
  
"Do not presume to think your strong enough to face me at your current level father!" she growled in a voice that wasn't hers, she was clearly beyond reasoning at the moment, she wasn't even herself.  
  
"He may not be but I am" came a new voice and they all looked up to see a portal appear in front of them, then Sailor Pluto walked out with a angry look on her face. "You better stop this foolishness now Callisto before I make you stop, and you do not want me to do that, because I will not be as gentle as your father would have been" Pluto said warningly. Callisto snarled and strengthened her will, Pluto frowned and then suddenly Callisto was sent flying backwards with an agonizing scream, she instantly grabbed her head as she hit the ground and started screaming. "I warned you Callisto, now do you promise you will never do that ever again?" Pluto asked calmly, ignoring her granddaughter's screams of pain or Charon and Jupiter's shouts of protest, but Callisto managed a painful nod, then almost instantly she stopped screaming and fell unconscious.  
  
"What did you do?!" Charon demanded as he quickly and worriedly checked her vitals, fearing for her life.  
  
"The same thing that was done to me when I tried to reverse what happen to you" Pluto said calmly but there was a look in her eyes that told Charon that she hadn't enjoyed what she had just done. "Sometimes a bit of pain is necessary to snap someone out of this kind of state. I will leave her in your care for a couple of days for her to process what's happened, but then I must take her back to her own time, it will probably be easier for her to move on there, here she will feel nothing but the need for revenge and that could lead her to joining Tucarius and we don't want that to happen" she explained gently.  
  
"Ok" Charon nodded calmly, then Pluto turned and walked away, a portal appearing in front of her, she walked through it and it disappeared behind her. Charon sighed and picked Callisto up carefully, he then turned to the others. "We should leave before emergency crews show up" he said as he and Jupiter went back to the others, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chell were still frozen in place though. "Endymion" Charon said to Tuxedo Mask to get his attention. "We have to go, the time to mourn is not here" Charon said carefully, but seriously to get his point across, Tuxedo Mask nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Epilogue  
  
* * *  
  
The days that followed were not easy, Rini was forced out of necessity to make Serena's parents and brother forget about him using the Luna Ball, and then she, along with the others had to make like he had returned home whenever someone asked about him at school. That was the hardest part about it all, was going to school when they were mourning the loss of someone so close to them, they couldn't get any work done and barely spoke, even to each other. Sakura spent most of her time at a cliff that over looked the ocean, sitting there almost whole days just staring out at the seemingly never ending ocean, sometimes crying for hours without stopping and sometimes just sitting there, not moving until she left without saying a word once. Nothing her parents said to her soothed or comforted her, nothing could as everything reminded her of him. They had decided it best not to tell the younger Sakura that Tucarius was dead, instead they just told her that he had to go home and that was enough to make her devastated, and it was doubly worse for her older self as she had to both experience the pain of losing him to death and for her, the memory of being devastated and hurt by Tucarius's sudden disappearance. Jennifer had gone to see Saeko, and gave her the news, seeing as she felt that she deserved to know why Tucarius would never come around to see her again, and Saeko had taken it kind of hard, it had almost been like when she had been told that her own daughter had died, but at the same time, she was use to pain of loss, having suffered the lost a number of friends and family members over the years. Of all of them though, Darien was the hardest to read, he was strong around all of them, but in private he was also a wreck, though he kept it from all of them, even Alex. Just so he could be alone he would find some secluded place and either vent his anger or just let the tears flow. It wasn't that he was scared to show his emotions in public because he wasn't, he just felt that he had to be strong for Serena and Rini's sake.  
  
There was still one matter that they did still had to take care of though, and that was at least giving Tucarius a funeral, and that was why they were all gathered at a cliff, with sad looks on their faces and some tears amongst them, they all stood in front of a tombstone they had made using the Luna Ball, which had been hard for Rini to do, and then they had placed it in the ground. It was the only way they could think of to repay their respects to him, even if it was an empty grave, it was at least something, even if they didn't like knowing that there was nothing left of him to bury. As Marco was the most senior of all of them, and probably the most wises, it seemed appropriate to ask him to say a few words.  
  
"Tucarius was one of the friendliest people I've ever known, even though he complained a lot about doing certain things, he would do them and he would do them with a passion that I'm not sure we could ever understand. I didn't know Tucarius as long as Rini, or Sakura, or even most of you, but I am thankful for knowing him because when he was around you, it was hard not to feel good, it was hard to be angry about something, it was even hard to be sad about something. It would be an understatement to say he would be missed, because he will always be in our hearts and we will always remember him no matter what, but he would be sad, probably even angry if we did not try to move on with our lives, which will be hard, but it would be something he would want. Tucarius went beyond the call of duty many times, fulfilling his duty in every mission and I just hope that wherever he is now, that he knows that he made a difference, and I hope that he's happy knowing that he protected the ones he loved" Marco paused for a second, then he looked up at the sky. "You will be missed, Prince Tucarius, Champion of the Moon and Defender of Love and Justice, now and forever more."  
  
There was not much to say after that, and one by one they placed a single white rose each at the base of the tombstone and quietly walked away, and soon no one was left except Sakura who lingered a few moments later, just staring at the slab of stone that had her future husbands name and title on it, but then she eventually walked away too, tears stinging her eyes. As it started to snow, a figure slowly walked up to the tombstone, boots crunching in the lightly snow covered ground, then the person stopped in front of the tombstone and just stood there for a few moments, just staring at it. Then a black rose fell amongst the white ones.  
  
"Damn you" Zeptha said before disappearing as a hollow wind swept through the mountains with a haunting sound.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next time: Tucarius is dead, Callisto is in despair and the others are in shock. What will happen now to our brave heroes and heroin's as they cope with the passing of a loved one? Will they get revenge against the Crystallite Emerald? How will Tucarius's death affect them all? And, will life ever be the same for them? Stay tune for the next exciting chapter of Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors and I'll show you!  
  
Chapter 34: Evanescence Hero 


	34. Evanescence Hero

Authors Note: I'm sorry but this probably won't be a good chapter, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible, just a fore warning is all. There probably won't even be much of a story as I need to get this chapter out of the way so I can move on to the interesting stuff in the next chapter. Still your going to need to read this chapter.  
  
Sailor Moon Tainted Warriors  
  
Chapter 34: Evanescence Hero  
  
Sakura was once again standing at the same cliff she had come to since Tucarius's death, it was also the one in which his tombstone now stood, it was snowing again and there was a chill on the breeze that bit at her bare arms and face, but she could barely care enough to notice it. Even with Tucarius gone, life was beginning to return to its semi normal existence, but it still wasn't the same for her without him by her side. What shocked her most was that his image was fading quickly from her mind, the image of him as Tucarius, and as Crescent Knight and even as Sailor Twilight. It was becoming harder and harder everyday to picture him again, but somehow she managed it, but she was ashamed of herself that she was beginning to forget what he looked like.  
  
"So you're here again I see" came an emotionless voice from behind her, she clenched her teeth and fists and turned around to face Zeptha who stood there with a bouquet of black roses in his hands.  
  
"Well, I see you've healed yourself fully now. What are you doing here traitor!" she hissed.  
  
"Paying my respects to a dead student" he replied calmly and placed the roses in front of the tombstone.  
  
"Its your fault he's dead!" she accused him angrily. "You were meant to be his protector, but you betrayed him. It should've been you that died! This should be your goddamn tombstone you son of a bitch!"  
  
"Tucarius was capable of protecting himself Sakura, if he is dead it means either two things, one, he was more naive then I thought, or two I was wasting my time when I thought I could turn him into a great warrior" Zeptha spoke coldly, he raised his hand and blocked Sakura's kick, he looked at her with a frown. "I'm not here to fight you little girl, I'm here to pay my respects to a worthy opponent whom, despite being my enemy I had a great deal of respect for, despite what I said before as we both know that he was a great warrior. Now that I've said that about him, your going to listen to what I'm going to say about you. If you truly loved Tucarius, you'll pull yourself out of this pool of depression and you'll honor his memory by becoming stronger and avenging his death, you got that?" he told her coldly, she nodded dumbly, shock by his directness.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked.  
  
Zeptha let go of her foot, and gave a small smile as he turned and started away. "I may be an evil bastard, but I do not like it when those that I have trained fall to my allies, it makes me look bad."  
  
"You asshole!" Sakura growled but he had disappeared and did not hear her, but that was the least of her problems as the fabric of reality rippled out towards her and then split apart as a portal opened and Sailor Pluto stepped out, her expression calm and patient and as usual. "So at last you come?" Sakura sneered.  
  
"You can be angry at me all you like Sakura, but it does not worry me as I will not even let someone of my own blood brake the rules laid down by the Old Ones before the beginning of creation. Now it is time you return to your true home" her grandmother explained.  
  
Sakura laughed. "If you think I am returning before I avenge my fallen love, then even in your great wisdom, you be sadly mistaken."  
  
"Do not try my patient" Pluto warned.  
  
"Do not try mine" Sakura warned, then suddenly she was covered in a light and when it receded Sailor Callisto stood in her place, she held her hand out and her triton materialized in it.  
  
"Callisto, lower your staff" Pluto told her warningly.  
  
"I told you, I will not, return to the future until I get revenge for Tucarius, now you can cause me all the pain in the universe but it will not stop me from claiming what I desire most. You'll have to kill me first" she replied quiet seriously, she made sure that her grandmother realized that.  
  
"Taking revenge will not bring him back" Pluto said finally with a sigh.  
  
"No, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better" Callisto said with determined eyes.  
  
"Fine, you have made your decision, but I warn you, in this path you have chosen, you face certain death" Pluto told her.  
  
"Then at least I'll be with the one I love" Callisto said undaunted.  
  
"I wish you luck then and I shall leave you to your task, but I leave you with this, the day you confront your Enemy you will confront yourself and at that time in a shower of bright light you true decision will be made" said Pluto cryptically as a portal appeared, then before Callisto could ask her what she had meant, the Guardian of Time was gone.  
  
"I am so sick and tired of these cryptic messages!!" she screamed in frustration, but it didn't really matter because now she was happy to know that she wouldn't be forced into returning home anytime soon. She could finally plan Emerald's end without hardly any interruptions. "Its going to be a cold day in hell when I let you win again Emerald......."  
  
Sol was the first to spot Zeptha lounging about as he came into the cave, followed by Amethyst, Ruby, Emerald and Nebular. He looked as good as new, no scaring no nothing, he looked like he had never been in a fight in his life. Sol growled immediately upon seeing him.  
  
"Miss me?" Zeptha asked with an evil smile.  
  
"How long have you been healed?" Sol asked.  
  
"Since Tucarius was killed" Zeptha leveled a cold stare at Emerald who involuntarily flinched. "I wasn't too happy about that, I had plans for him."  
  
"What does matter anyway, the only good scout is a dead scout anyway, I don't know what your so worked up about" Emerald tried to sound unaffected by his tone, but she wasn't having much luck, Zeptha though gave her a puzzled look. "What don't tell me you don't know yet? Your pal Tucarius turned himself into a sailor scout and called himself - or should I say herself? - Sailor Twilight because I was able to keep him from transforming into Crescent Knight."  
  
"Well that would explain why his energy output seemed so strange" Zeptha said thoughtfully.  
  
"He was a fool though, thinking just because he changed to another form he'd be able to defeat me, absolutely pathetic he was" Emerald added, feeling a little more confidant, but then as the words left her mouth she was slammed into a cave wall by an invisible force, there was a pinkish glow coming from around Zeptha's outstretched hand.  
  
"Do not speak poorly of the dead, especially one that was my student. When we are alive we may be separated by good and evil, strong and weak but in death we are all made equals, speak of Tucarius like that again and you will find that out for yourself" he growled as he increased the pressure around her neck, until her crystal flash started to crack and she was gasping from pain. Then he let her go, throwing across the other side of the room before doing so.  
  
"That's a strange way to act about an enemy" Sol said with a sneer.  
  
"He may've ended up being my enemy, but he started off as a good friend and was a worth adversary, not that you would know, you always lose to your foes" Zeptha snarled, then disappeared as Sol slashed at him with his sword, Zeptha reappeared behind him with a smirk.  
  
"You've got some nerve boy!" Sol growled.  
  
"At least I never lose it" he replied with an arrogant smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some plans to attend to" he added and with that he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Serena sat on her bed staring out the window with a sad look in her eyes, they were red and sore looking, she recently been crying, that much would be obvious to anyone, what Mina couldn't understand as she slowly woke up, why one of her best friends looked so sad and crying.  
  
"Serena?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes all the way and started to stand.  
  
"Uh, Mina! Your awake?!" Serena said in startled surprise.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mina asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't know, eh, Mina, you've been asleep for almost three and a bit weeks, after that battle where you transformed into a human and helped us against Sapphire you used up all your energy, well that's what Artemis and Luna said had happened" Serena explained.  
  
Mina sat there dumbfounded, it certainly didn't feel like three and a bit weeks, she didn't think transforming would've had that much affect on her energy reserves. Suddenly her attention was caught by Serena's sad gaze.  
  
"What's wrong? You look so sad for some reason" she said.  
  
Serena sat there silent for quiet a few seconds, then she started crying hysterically, and it wasn't her normal cry baby style either, this was purely distraught hysterics.  
  
"Mina, Tucarius is dead" Serena cried.  
  
Mina's eyes opened wide in shock, Tucarius dead? He couldn't be, there was just no way that could be, but why would Serena lie about something like this? Mina suddenly realized she was trembling and was soon crying as well. Once they had both settled down somewhat, Serena proceeded to tell her what had happened leading up to Tucarius demise and while she found his turning into a girl funny, she just couldn't believe he was dead or that he would simply just die like that. He may've been an idiot and some times a bigger klutz then Serena, but they all knew he was great warrior, so how could he be killed so easily like that?  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone" Serena said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"How's Rini taking this?" she asked.  
  
"She won't eat, she barely comes out of the room, let alone talks to anyone and I don't think she's been sleeping either, I don't know what to do to help her, she won't even talk to Diana" Serena explained.  
  
"I guess, your just going have to either keep trying to get her to talk to you or just wait until she comes to you for help" Mina replied. "I'm not the kind of person you should be asking though, you should talk to Luna, or Marco or Artemis even."  
  
"I just feel so lost, like I've failed Rini and Tucarius. I shouldn't have let Tucarius go by himself to face Emerald by himself, some mother I am" Serena sniffed.  
  
"One your not going to be a mother for another thousand years yet Serena so you don't have the experience of being his mother to begin with and secondly, you couldn't have stopped what happened anymore then you could've stopped Darien being taken by the Negaverse when we all found out you were Princess Serenity. It wasn't your fault and Tucarius wouldn't have wanted you to think it was, he wouldn't want to see you or any of us like this. I'm not saying we shouldn't mourn for him, but we've also got to get on with our own lives while we're doing it, you understand what I'm saying?" Mina told her gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Serena replied, but she didn't sound exactly that convinced. "I think Darien and Rini would benefit more from that then I would though."  
  
As Serena returned to staring out the window and fresh, silent tears started to run down her face, Mina slowly and quickly moved to one of her friends hands and rubbed her head against it gently and reassuringly.  
  
"Everything will get better, you'll see" Mina said.  
  
"Thank you Mina, your a real friend" Serena nodded sadly.  
  
Later, as night started to approach rapidly Rini emerged from her room like she did when she needed to go to the bathroom, but this time she was instead ambushed by Serena and Siara along with Ikuko in the hall way. Siara quickly made sure Rini wouldn't get back in her room by closing the door and standing in front of it Rini looked at all of them in surprised shock, she hadn't expected this.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, puzzled..  
  
"We need to talk" Serena said.  
  
"You need to eat something too Rini all your going to get very sick" Ikuko added.  
  
"Yeah, I was on my way down to the kitchen to get a snack before dinner" Rini replied and looked at them as if they were the strangest people in the world. "Excuse me" she said and walked past them and disappeared down the stairs, leaving them all in a confused state.  
  
"What is she up to?" Serena wondered to herself.  
  
They all quietly followed Rini down to the kitchen where she fixed herself a sandwich and then went into the living room and peaked their heads around the corner to watch her as she sat down and watched tv, despite the fact that Sammy had it on one of his favorite shows that barely anyone in the house could stand, but she seemed to be putting up with the bad acting and cheesy dialogue.  
  
"She must be sicker then I thought if she can just sit there and watch that" Ikuko said quietly to her daughters, they nodded in agreement, then they saw Rini's hand move to pick something up and they saw a few seconds later that it was the tv remote, and with a simple touch of a button, she switched to another.  
  
"Hey!" Sammy protested as his action show switched to a fashion show.  
  
"Hush spore" Rini said with a look that caused him to shrink away a little.  
  
Serena, Siara and Ikuko just looked in disbelief. "Why didn't we ever think of that instead of arguing with him?" Ikuko was the first to ask.  
  
"What are you all doing?" both mother and her two daughters let out a startled scream as Kenji came up behind them silently, scaring the living day lights out of them and causing Rini and Sammy to burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"Kenji you baka!" Ikuko gave him an annoyed slap on the shoulder and walked off, blushing in embarrassment to start preparing dinner, Kenji just laughed.  
  
"Your mean!" Siara and Serena yelled at him, both of them were almost in tears from fright.  
  
Kenji just chuckled as he went upstairs to shower and change from a long day at work, and Siara went off into the kitchen to help their mother with dinner while Serena walked into the living room and sat down next to Rini and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not a mutant" Rini said calmly.  
  
"Why the sudden change?" Serena asked, just as calmly though quietly as Sammy wouldn't here, though he had resigned himself to watching the drop dead gorgeous girls on the tv so he probably wasn't listening to them anyway.  
  
"Because Tucarius would kill me if he saw me acting the way I have been and I wouldn't be honoring his memory if I killed myself by starving to death, but I am going to make sure Emerald goes straight to hell for what she did, she has to be punished and I'm going to enjoy every lasting second of watching her suffer" Rini said quietly and coldly.  
  
Serena stared at with a concerned look, this wasn't the Rini she knew. She could easily see that Rini was still reeling from Tucarius's death and pained her deeply, not to mention that it still hadn't really been all that long since Zeptha had betrayed them, but this wasn't something she was going to be able to let Rini commit, at least not in cold blood.  
  
"Rini, I know you want to get revenge for what happened to your brother, and we will, but you can't lower yourself to the standards of our enemy. If you want to get revenge for Tucarius, then it has to be for the fact that Emerald has to be brought to justice, not to torture her to death" Serena said gently.  
  
"That's your philosophy" Rini replied, then she got up and went up stairs, a few seconds later she heard Rini's door close.  
  
"Rini" Serena said sadly.  
  
It was the next day and the weather was as icy and dark as it had been for several days now, and the air around Darien seemed to be darker then ever, at least that's what Serena thought as she watched him walk up the steps of the overpass to meet her.  
  
"Hi, I'm glad you could make it" Serena said to him.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Darien asked.  
  
"Its about Rini" Serena said worriedly. "She's going to track down Emerald and try to kill her."  
  
"What's so bad about that, I'm trying to do the same thing" Darien said, almost coldly.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't cross that line that separates us from them, right?" Serena asked hopefully and stared at him long and hard.  
  
"I honestly don't know" Darien said softly as he leant against the side of the overpass and stared off into space. "Ever since, we saw him die, I've been confused as to what to do. Tucarius is going to be my future son and our first child, should I seek vengeance against his killer, yes, of course I should. But every time I think about it, about the moment when I have the chance I have to ask myself what will I do, will it be quick and painless, or will I try to make her suffer? Like I said, I don't know" he explained in a tortured tone.  
  
"Oh Darien" Serena hugged him tightly. "We can't let Rini cross that line though, the act alone might cause her to change into Wicked Lady and I don't want to have to fight her again."  
  
Darien was silent for a long time before putting an arm around Serena and pulling her closer to him. "Your right, we can't let her."  
  
"Will you talk to her, she won't listen to me, but she'll probably listen to you, she did when she first came here, so maybe she will again" she explained.  
  
Waves crashed against each other with such force that loud claps echoed through the air like thunder, the rough water tossing boats around like simple toys, it was a great mass of destruction just waiting to rip apart anything that dared to brave it. And floating above it was Nebular with a smile on her face.  
  
"This should keep those retretched Sailor Scouts busy, and make sure they stay out of my hair" Nebular said with an evil grin, as the back of something broke the surface and then seconds later dove back under, many spikes extruding from its back, then watery howl cut through the air. "Music to my ears."  
  
Callisto was the first on the scene, having sensed something was wrong since she had a strong connection to water and in particular the weather itself. She arrived soon at the docks of the harbor and stared out to sea with confusion and frustration, this was the last thing she wanted to be doing, she wanted to be looking for Tucarius's killer.  
  
"Better get this over with" she said coldly, then she slowly took a step out off the dock and stepping platforms of water raised up to meet her feet as she continued to walk further and further into the rough sea that seemed to brake every where but on her. She held her staff in the air with the prongs pointing at the water and shouted out the words. "Callisto Trident Blast!"  
  
A great blast of water energy shot out from the staff and into the water and when it was about five meters under a blast of electricity shot out and covered an entire area of the whole harbor, hopefully electrocuting whatever it was that was down there. Suddenly the water got more violent and a roar so loud it hurt Callisto's ear sounded out across the harbor, seeming to make the water churn and bubble, then a large mass broke the water and reared up out the depths and let loose a roar that made Callisto scream in pain as she covered her ears. After a few seconds of collecting herself, she turned back and saw that creature was an incredibly large demonic looking water dragon, its body was dark blue and its flippers were bigger then most homes, it had rows of razor sharp teeth and cliché whale like tail the poked out of the water.  
  
"Nothing can ever be simple" Callisto shook her head.  
  
The dragon dove at her its mouth snapping open wide and firing a crushing force of water at her but she jumped into the air at the last minute and let the blast smash into the water beneath her, the crushing force of the attack was so strong that it parted the water for a few seconds. As Callisto was about to land, the water beneath her started raise into the air, then it shot up to meet Callisto's feet , acting at first as a giant water platform, but then the platform morphed into the shape of her Supreme Water Dragon, and she now stood on its head as it roared at the real dragon that getting ready for another attack.  
  
"Be gone Devil of the Sea!!!" Callisto yelled as the air around her grew icy and then crackled with electricity. "Lightning Ice Shards!!"  
  
All round her shards of ice charged with electrical power appeared and then shot at the evil dragon as her own dragon moved her and itself out of the way to avoid another crushing blast, but the ice shards hit their target and imbedded themselves in all around its face and let loose and electrical charge that sent the b east rearing back in pain. Callisto watched as the beast fell backwards in the water, sending huge wave racing towards shore as it did with smoke sizzling up off it and the smell of burnt flesh making its way to Callisto's nose, then it disappeared beneath the surface of the water.  
  
"And that is that" Callisto dusted her hands off.  
  
Suddenly the dragon erupted from the water and attacked her, its mouth opened wide as it went to gobble her up, but quickly over coming her shock, Callisto moved her dragon of water energy out of the way and slashing at the evil dragon as it made its pass at her, the prongs of her trident ripped a small gash along the sides of it's face. Unfortunately while she was concentrating on its head, she never saw its tail snap out of the water and comer up behind her, smashing into her with force that would have killed a normal human, she was sent flying from her water dragon, screaming in pain and fright as she plunged towards the icy water below.  
  
"Ice Sword Slash!!"  
  
Suddenly a wave of ice washed over the churning sea below and instead of hitting the icy water, she hit the hard ice that her father had cast upon the harbor, upon hitting the ice she wondered which was worse.  
  
"Sailor Callisto are you ok?!" she looked up and saw everyone – Including her younger self – minus Tuxedo Mask, skating toward her on the ice using the skates that all magically appeared at the bottoms of their shoes and boots, well Sailor Moon and Sailor New Moon kept slipping and sliding everywhere but where they wanted to go.  
  
"How can they be Princess's" Callisto wondered in disbelief as she watched the two very ungraceful girls.  
  
"Callisto are you ok?" Jupiter asked, she realized it had been her mother that had asked that before too.  
  
"I'm ok, just got the wind knocked out of me" Callisto used her staff to lean against as she stood up. "We've got to destroy this monster, if it keeps gaining strength it will eventually try to destroy the city."  
  
"But its so big!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Just watch your step this thing is very powerful, my Lightning Ice Shards had almost no affect on it, we're going to have to hit it with our strongest attacks if we want to vanquish this thing" Callisto explained.  
  
Suddenly the field of ice shook as the evil dragon rushed against the under surface of it, almost causing the scouts to fall over from surprise, but then the dragon smashed through the ice a yard or so away and fired blasts of water at them, sending them all scattering out of the way. What none of them were aware of though were the cracks that were starting to appear all over the ice field.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Sap!"  
  
"Centuri Star Destroyer!"  
  
The three attacks circled around each other before combining as they raced across the ice, causing a gash to appear in the ice field before it smacked straight into the monstrous being with a thunderous explosion that caused the dragon to snap its neck to the side in from the force.  
  
"Whoa, that was some attack" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sol walked into the center of the hide out, no one was around, his foot steps echoed off the cave walls, accompanied only by the screech of a bat down one of the many tunnels. He wondered where Nebular and Amethyst were, or Hades for that matter, he hadn't seen the little fur ball for days now. Though he didn't trust any of them, especially Amethyst and Zeptha, he didn't like not knowing what was going on. Nebular had been given some secret mission by the master, Amethyst had grown increasingly cocky after her Crystallite's defeat over Crescent Knight/ Sailor Twilight and Zeptha was up to something as well.  
  
"Why am I always the last to know what's going on?!" he demanded bitterly.  
  
Suddenly he was bowled over by an unknown force, but as he rolled on to his back he saw Zeptha standing over him with a dagger in his hands, but before he could move out of the way, Zeptha quickly pressed his knee against Sol's throat and held him in place and grabbed Sol's left arm and inspected it, and then much to Sol's horror, Zeptha took the dagger and made an incision along the under side of his lower arm and while the Sun prince moaned in pain, he eased the wound open with one hand. Roughly he jerked Sol's arm up so Sol could see what he was doing. The dark prince reached into the wound and yanked something out and stood up, releasing Sol, whilst at the same time the wound on his arm sealed up, but Sol was more preoccupied with what Zeptha had in his hand. It was hardly bigger then a child's six inch action figure, with shiny little wings and a gremlin like face and small claws that tried to scratch at Zeptha.  
  
"Energy Sucker" Zeptha said as he took out a strange black tinted jar and placed the creature inside and screwed the lid up tightly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sol demanded, rubbing his arm despite the fading pain.  
  
"This little bugger, was placed inside your arm, and has been slowly and subtly draining you energy and sending it to its master, she's been so good going about it that you haven't even realized you've been losing any energy" Zeptha told him as if he was speaking to a child which caused Sol to growl in slight anger. "It's a Youma, which means Nebular put it inside of you. It doesn't look to be the normal kind of Youma that she's been using, no I can feel it, its tied to her telepathically, which means she sends commands to it with her mind. If you had started to suspect something, she could have possibly told it to zap all your energy at once which would have killed you."  
  
Sol stood there a little stunned at Zeptha's words, but then his eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "How do I know you didn't put that thing in me and why should I trust what you say?" he asked.  
  
"My beef is not with you Sol, I turned evil of my own account and joined up with you lot because it was in my best interests. Now I don't believe in singular purpose, we're both powerful, yet we have to put up with Nebular and Amethyst. Now Amethyst I can deal with, she doesn't tick me off as much as she does you, but she is a powerful ally. Nebular on the other hand has gotten this far by riding on the victories of those around her, she's your master's favorite, where as you are his least favorite, he probably told her to put this thing in you so he could use most of your energy for whatever he's planning" Zeptha said casually. "They've both been deceiving you Sol, using you for their own purposes, you're the Prince of the Sun for crying out loud and they're treating you like some common foot soldier. I consider you my equal Sol" the Sun Prince snorted at that. "I talk that way to everyone who leaves themselves open to a verbal attack, its nothing personal. Anyway, as I was saying, we're equals, you and I, but Nebular? Do you really need the aggravation and do you really want to chance her putting another of these thing's inside you? I might not be around again to sense the strange energy pulse" he continued.  
  
Sol calmed down slightly, if Zeptha was lying he was very convincing. "What do you suppose we do then?"  
  
Zeptha smiled and snapped his fingers, a dark purple crystal with a black crescent moon on it appeared floating next to him and took the shape of an almost featureless woman, it had a mouth and two slits in its face that were probably acting as its nose. To Sol it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It was silvery grey all over and the crystal it had formed from was embedded in its waist.  
  
"Meet Droidmorphus" Zeptha said to Sol. "Droidmorphus, take the shape of Sailor Nebular please" he said casually.  
  
"Yes, Master Zeptha" the creature replied with a very famine voice and before they're eyes her body morphed into Nebular. "How is this?" she asked, but in her normal voice.  
  
"Change your voice too" Zeptha told her and a second sound test made her sound exactly like Nebular, she was mimicking Nebular's same personality as well, even Zeptha seemed amazed at how perfect the imitation was. Even Droidmorphus's crystal was gone, having gone inside her body when she had transformed. Zeptha turned to Sol and said with a tone of amusement. "Ever heard the term, setting the cat among the pigeons?"  
  
Sol smiled at that and then at the same time, the two Prince's erupted into a chorus of evil laughter which echoed loudly throughout the tunnels.  
  
Back at the harbor the scouts bounced around avoiding attack after attack from the evil dragon as it crashed through more and more of the ice, the scouts were now separated into three groups though as the ice field broke away into different islands. Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Earth were on one island with Luna, Mina and Star while Sailor New Moon, Centuri and Nova were on another with Marco and Sailor Chell, Callisto and Charon were on the third with Diana and Artemis, who had decided to stick close to Diana.  
  
"This thing is incredible" Chell panted.  
  
"Tell me about it" Callisto nodded, she looked worse then all of them. "We have to figure out a way of beating this thing while we still have enough energy left to battle it."  
  
Suddenly the dragon came racing at them, ignoring the other two groups and then dove at them with its mouth opened wide and its large teeth glittering in the moonlight. "Watch out!" Charon yelled and pushed Chell and Callisto out of the way as the dragon came down on them, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and the dragon gobbled him up in one bite as it crashed through the ice.  
  
"FATHER!!" Callisto screamed hysterically.  
  
"CHARON!!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"No, no, not him too!!" Callisto cried, banging her fists against the ground.  
  
The dragon was soon back, letting loose one of its frightening roars that shook everyone to their core. It turned its head and spotted Callisto on the ground, it seemed to be searching for her, as if remembering that she had been the one that had injured it earlier. Callisto stood and looked at it in anger, millions of words seemed to pass between the scout and the beast, though their mouths didn't move once.  
  
"Come and get me!" Callisto finally screamed.  
  
But as the dragon went to attack her, it suddenly stopped and a weird look over came its eyes, then without warning four objects shot out of its throat with a spurt of blood, then a long bluish tinted sword blade ripped through it from the inside and a large gash was made from the inside, then disappeared back inside before two hands appeared and ripped the skin folds to the side and from inside Charon jumped out, covered from head to toe in slime and blood and landed on a piece of ice that had floated away from the other pieces.  
  
"Dad!" Callisto said in relief and surprise.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to us again!!" Jupiter yelled at him, shaking her fist angrily.  
  
They all turned back to the dragon when they realized that it wasn't dead, a deafening roar startling them, blood was running down its throat freely.  
  
"That's it, I've had it!" Callisto hissed and held her staff in the air with bluish glow appearing around it. "Callisto Supreme Dragon!" she cried as she was again lifted into the air by the watery dragon. She pointed her staff at the evil dragon and the water dragon she rode jerked forward with a burst of speed, cutting through the ice like a hot knife through butter. "Die!!"  
  
Callisto's dragon crashed into the evil dragon with such force that it was smashed backwards, but then Callisto speared it with her trident and released a massive amount of electricity into the now extremely weakened beast. It reared back, roaring in pain, almost taking Callisto with her, but she pulled her trident out and then jumped away as it crashed through the ice and into the water.  
  
"Sailor Moon, finish it off as soon it surfaces!" Callisto called out.  
  
"Right" Sailor Moon nodded, but New Moon and Chell had their staff and scepter ready to back her up. Sure enough the dragon resurfaced almost seconds later, but it was well and truly worn out and looked ready to drop.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
"Moon Heart Scepter!"  
  
"Lunar Cycle Destroyer!"  
  
The three attacks hit it from three sides and it roared out in pain and protest until its body was slowly engulfed in bright light, then it exploded into moon dust, sprinkling particles all over the area, much to the relief of all of them.  
  
"Now we can go home and sleep" Sailor Moon said happily.  
  
Emerald walked into the cave alone, it was dark gloomy and slightly creepy.  
  
"Where could everyone be I wonder?" she thought quietly as she looked around the dark cave and slowly wondered over to Nebular's work bench and started looking at the various gadgets the dark scout had been messing with.  
  
"Emerald! What are you doing?!" Emerald whirled around upon hearing Nebular's acid voice and saw the dark scout standing there with her arms crossed and an angry frown upon her face. Emerald tried to mask her alarm but it didn't quiet work. "I asked you, what are you doing?!" she snapped again.  
  
"Nothing" Emerald replied innocently.  
  
"Well get out there and do what your suppose to be doing then!" Nebular hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the green Crystallite asked in confusion.  
  
"You mean you haven't found out yet?" Nebular asked in disbelief, Emerald looked at her blankly. "You have orders to destroy Sailor Moon, your suppose to be out there now, I've already sent a high powered Youma out so they'll already be weak enough that you won't have any problem with them." Emerald stared dumbly at her, causing Nebular to growl in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE NOW!!!"  
  
"Alright, I'm going I'm going!" Emerald replied in alarm and disappeared.  
  
As Droidmorphus returned to her normal form, she heard two sets of footsteps and turned around to see Zeptha and Sol walk out from the mirror Zeptha used to pass between this dimension and the one where he rested, they had both watched the whole incident from inside the safety of the mirror.  
  
"Good work, Droidmorphus" Zeptha congratulated her.  
  
"Thank you master" Droidmorphus replied.  
  
"Now I want you to go disguise yourself as a civilian and watched the battle, I want to know the out come of the battle" Zeptha told her seriously.  
  
"As you wish master" she bowed and disappeared.  
  
The scouts had just couldn't out of the harbor when Emerald appeared before them, appearing with her arrogant smile that only doubled when she saw them limping away from the harbor.  
  
"Well, well, well, look we have here" Emerald said evilly. "A bunch of weak, wannabe sailor scouts, this really isn't going to be very fun, there's no challenge here."  
  
"Emerald!" Callisto snarled.  
  
"Don't tell me your still mad about you little boyfriend, or should I say girlfriend?" Emerald smirked as she saw Callisto's face almost literally go red with furious anger.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Callisto yelled.  
  
"And I'll help!" Chell screamed as they charged towards.  
  
The two young sailor scouts ran forward, screaming all their rage at the thing that had taken one of the most precious of all people from them. Emerald calmly stood her ground though and waited until both girls were close enough, she then lashed out with her left foot and kicked Callisto in the stomach while she twisted around and blasted Rini back into a wall with a green energy ball attack.  
  
"Callisto Water Bomb!"  
  
Emerald turned around just in time to be smashed backwards by a powerful water blast attack. She looked up just in time to see Callisto swing her trident at her, and she raised her arm and the arm turned into a green crystallized sword which easily blocked the trident, catching Callisto by surprise and giving Emerald enough time to back hand across the street. Then she turned to Sailor Moon who shrunk back involuntarily.  
  
"Now for you" Emerald licked her lips as she started towards her, but suddenly a red flash shot past her line of sight, distracting her and she looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a lamp post. "Cape boy show's up at last, now the party can really begin."  
  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold, so I will not kill you in cold blooded revenge, but you will die nevertheless evil fiend" Tuxedo Mask announced as he jumped off the lamp post and landed in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to make a liar out of you" Emerald laughed and fired a massive ball of crackling green energy at them. "I'm going to kill you all just like I did to your precious Crescent Knight!!!"  
  
Never ending white surrounded Tucarius as she floated through the colorless void, her sailor scout fuku was almost completely destroyed, only a few tatters were left and a gapping hole went through her chest, left from the attack made by Emerald, but no blood came from the wound.  
  
"Awaken my young Lyrica" came a voice that penetrated Tucarius's fading awareness and roused her from what felt like the brink of death, she was in much pain though the hole in her chest was the obvious cause of it, but the voice in which she heard was her main focus, considering that as she moved her head around carefully that she couldn't see anyone around her, nor anything for that matter except the eternal white. "Ah, thou are still as beautiful as I remember thee."  
  
Tucarius was still looking around for the source of the voice when behind her a pale blue shimmering light appeared, when she finally turned around the light had started to form into a humanoid shape. Finally the light peeled away from the figure to reveal a man of about twenty years of age who stood at almost six foot three, with long blond hair that fell between his shoulder blades that was pulled back into a pong tail, tied with a white piece of fabric. His skin was slightly tanned and he had azure blue eyes. He wore white battle armor and sheathed on his hip was a large broadsword, and much to Tucarius's surprise, the mysterious man bore the mark of the Royal Moon Family on his forehead.  
  
Who are you, is what Tucarius wanted to say, but words would not escape her lips. There was something about this man that made her voice catch in her voice and made her heart ache with happiness and bring tears of joy to her eyes. Then her body move without permission and she found herself running towards the man who stood there with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face, then she threw her arms around and started weeping uncontrollably. Suddenly Tucarius felt the man move and her head move to see him remove his cape and then put it around her, then calmly he placed his hand over her wound and light filled it, feeling her with warmth and life before the wound magically disappeared, leaving no trace that there had ever been a gapping big hole in her chest. Once this was done, her body move of its own accord again and buried her head in his chest started weeping softly.  
  
"Valcorn, I thought I would never see thee again. I've waited so long for thou but thee never came and my heart did start to question thou love for me" the words came from her mouth and in her voice but she herself wasn't the one who was saying them, but she could feel every ounce of emotion behind them. "I be ashamed that I ever doubted thee my love, or that I allowed my heart to wane while I waited."  
  
"It be alright now my love, for I am with thou now as I should have been then, and I will be with thou forever, for our souls be bond together by love and can never be separated us. Even if we were to die we would be reborn and our love would guide us to each other again" Valcorn said, holding her close. Tucarius was both surprised and disgusted to find that she felt safe, and comfortable in this man's embrace, but she felt no need to protest against it either, not that she believed she could considering that her body still refuse to respond to her commands.  
  
"What going on?" she thought, she was starting to freak out a bit, not having control of her body wasn't something that was very appealing to her, and she didn't like where this love thing was leading, especially if this guy and whoever it was that was using her voice were in love as much as what they sounded. Suddenly she felt a hot breath of her mouth and she realized that Valcorn was leaning in to kiss her. "Artemis! Help me god damn it!!"  
  
But if Artemis was listening, she didn't do anything, as Tucarius was soon embraced in a passionate kiss, which she realized in horror that she was returning, if not more passionately. Finally after a few minutes the kiss ended and Tucarius suddenly dropped to ground, and just sat there for a few seconds in total shock, and then it dawned on her that she had both had control of her body back and that she had enjoyed the kiss, or the female half of her did at least.  
  
"Oh god" she said, she suddenly over come by a queasy feeling in her stomach.  
  
"That was just a little taste of a challenge you may have to face one day" came a new voice and she looked up with a snarl with a snarl to find Artemis standing next to her with a satisfied expression on her face.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Tucarius growled, wiping away excess drool that had formed around her mouth during the kiss and glared up at the Moon Goddess. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be sick or kill someone, and Artemis's laughter wasn't helping, finally though she managed to calm her stomach and stood and surprised the goddess by swinging her right fist around punch Artemis right in the side of the face and actually knocked her over. "That made me feel a lot better" she said.  
  
"You know, I could just let Valcorn and Lyrica go back to having their way with each other, I'm sure it would be an experience you wouldn't soon forget" Artemis said a in a tone that suggested she would and Tucarius somehow wouldn't put it past her, so she backed off a bit, then accidentally bumped in Valcorn, who she found was frozen in place when she turned around. "What the hell is going on anyway? Who is this Valcorn and Lyrica, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like your answer?"  
  
"Oh, interested to know who your kisser may be eh?" Artemis teased.  
  
"Bite me!" she snapped.  
  
"Well obviously Valcorn is of the Royal Moon Family, so I would like to introduce you to you many times over Great Grandfather, he was the first male to be born in the Royal Moon Family and also the last before you came along. He was a every passionate young man, he loved learning about everything in this universe, he was quiet the scholar and one of my finest students I must say, and he also loved life, but above all it was his Lyrica that he loved" Artemis explained and then turned to look Tucarius in the eyes and added. "It was you, that he loved."  
  
"What?" Tucarius said in confusion and backed away slightly.  
  
"Before they died in each others arms, Valcorn and Lyrica made each other a promise that they would always find each other in each life they would be born into, unfortunately fate would not be so kind as they were never reincarnated in the same time frame, when one would come back, the other would die, and they would always die very lonely people as though they could never explain it but they would always have a deep seeded desire that prevented them from falling in love with anyone else. You might find this shocking but you Tucarius are the reincarnation of Lyrica" Artemis replied.  
  
Tucarius's eyes went wide as Artemis said that and she tried to process what Artemis was trying to say. "Wait a minute, your saying that I'm this Lyrica girl? But I'm a guy, why would a female soul be reincarnated into a guy? Much less the descended of the man she loved? Are you sure your not mistaken?" she asked, the whole thing just didn't make sense to her.  
  
"As unusual and rare as it is, it does happen" Artemis said calmly.  
  
"This just doesn't make any sense" Tucarius said, unconsciously drawing the cape that Valcorn had placed around her, tighter.  
  
"It does if you think about it for a moment. How else do you think you were able to turn into Sailor Twilight huh?" Artemis asked, Tucarius gave her a look of confusion, causing the goddess to sigh. "Ok, I may as well tell you everything about Lyrica. About ten thousand years ago there was another planet in this Solar System that was closer to the earth the Mars or Venus, and on this planet existed a great kingdom like that of the Sun, and the oldest daughter of this kingdom was Princess Lyrica, known as the Twilight Rose as she born during the hour of twilight and they said she seemed to radiate with beauty during that hour. No mortal knew, not even her parents, that this seemingly delicate and fragile princess learnt how to fight, and had anyone found out she would have humiliated her parents greatly as back then on this planet it was considered disgraceful for women to fight. However an evil witch one day attacked the kingdom and Lyrica challenged her even knowing that she was no match for the witch's magic."  
  
"Then out of nowhere, purplish pink crystal rose appeared before her that turned into a broach of gold, and when she touched this it passed into her mind, the exact knowledge of words she needed to say to activate it's power and when she yelled out those words, she transformed into the sailor scout known as Sailor Twilight and with this new found power, she stopped the evil witch and banished her to darkest and deepest jungle of the planet. The witch did not take kindly to this and tried to kill her, but before she could, Prince Valcorn, first Prince of the Moon appeared and destroyed the evil witch with his awesome power. Well it was love at first sight between these two, as it is with anyone when they meet their soul mate. Unfortunately the spirit of the evil witch they both had a hand in killing, wasn't through with them."  
  
"She sent a force she had gathered before she was killed to destroy the kingdom and the two lovers. In the end the both of them died in each others arms atop the ruins of her parents kingdom, making a promise to each other that they would be together again one day, even if they had wait an eternity for each other, they would find one another and they would not be separated again, even by death" Artemis told her.  
  
"But they never did" Tucarius thought aloud.  
  
"That's correct" Artemis nodded, then she looked at the frozen form of Valcorn. "Truth is, Valcorn didn't die that day, not at the same time as Lyrica anyway at least, he was saved by his mother who had used the Silver Crystal to pull him back from death against his will, as she was unwilling to accept his death. I tried to help him through it as I would not let him kill himself and he had seemingly accepted Lyrica's passing from this world an into the next almost a five decades after she had and his mother had him marry the daughter of a well respected family that lived on the moon and they bore a child, a girl of course, but about ten years later, he went mad with grief over Lyrica and killed himself, he turned the full force of his power in on himself and was destroyed. His power inverted on itself and it killed him and destroyed part of the Moon Palace with him."  
  
Tucarius turned and looked at Valcorn, frozen in place, something nagged at her mind, it confused her too. "If they had made a promise that they would in love with anyone but each other, then why do I love Sakura as much as I do. Oh for the love of god don't tell me she is Valcorn reincarnated!"  
  
Artemis laughed. "Oh heavens no, I know exactly who Valcorn's reincarnated self is and you have not met him, yet. But to answer your question, you love Sakura, because she is your soul mate. You see, Lyrica and Valcorn were and still are soul mates, they always will be, but the only thing in you that keeps that bond alive are the memories and love that are still part of your past self. However now in this life, you have found a new soul mate in Sakura, and your love for her is something that will face only one major obstacle and that is Valcorn" the goddess said, suddenly very serious.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Tucarius asked, not liking the way she said that.  
  
"If you were to ever to come in contact with the reincarnated Valcorn, Lyrica's memories would be roused from your soul as would her original consciousness, this would essentially bring Lyrica back to life and she would take complete and utter control of you and she will not let go and you would become the memories buried beneath the surface of your soul, probably not even your love for Sakura would be able to rival the love that Valcorn and Lyrica, have shared for ten thousand years. You would probably even find yourself quickly accepting it and would allow your consciousness to merge and become one with Lyrica's. I know this seems impossible, you have to keep in mind that before you are Prince Tucarius, you are Princess Lyrica first" Artemis explained.  
  
"Then do something, take her out of me!" Tucarius demanded in a panic.  
  
"I can not do that Tucarius, if I even tried the least that would happen to you would be that you'd die and we destroy the course of history, possibly this entire dimension, but the worse that would happen would be that we create an inter dimensional black hole that would eventually destroy this dimension and every dimension in existence. Life as we know it would cease to exist" the goddess said.  
  
"Then what do I do?" she asked.  
  
"There is nothing you can do, for like I said, you are Lyrica, whether you like it or not, she can not be taken from your soul as she is your soul. Your form is merely an avatar until you are reincarnated again, then your avatar will change again, and I assure you I have already seen you in your next life and not only will you be a girl again, but your life will not be as special as it is now and there is still much that you will have to do, even after you pass on and are reborn again. That's why, I am going to bestow a gift upon you that is not given lightly by any God or Goddess, but you have to agree and accept this gift as it will change and shape you destiny in ways you can not imagine, but know now that with this gift it will also bring with it a curse and with it you will experience sorrow, but the potential you'll have to do good, is well worth the sorrow" Artemis said seriously again. Suddenly in front of Tucarius appeared to paths of blue light and she found herself standing a cross roads. "Two futures, two paths, one choice."  
  
"Wait, what is this gift" Tucarius asked.  
  
"What I offer you, is the gift of immortality" Artemis replied.  
  
"But, I'm already immortal" Tucarius pointed out. "Well, I will be when I become King of the Moon."  
  
"No, you will not be immortal, you will simply live a thousand years, and then your offspring will ascend the throne and you will begin to age again and die an old man, that is the path that lays to your right. On the left is the path that I offer you true immortality, you will become like me, you will become a God, an apprentice mind you but in time you will learn to control and use all the powers that come with being an immortal" Artemis explained.  
  
Tucarius started to pace back and forth, she was confused, even a little frightened by the concept of god hood. She didn't want to live on while Sakura grew old right before her eyes and eventually die. They had made a pack that they would grew old together and they would pass on into the next life together, and now she learnt that this was impossible because of her past self and this Valcorn who had made a similar pack or love that seemed to be stronger and was obviously much older too.  
  
"But what about Sakura?" she finally said.  
  
"I did not say that being immortal would be easy, it will bring with it pain of the heart. Even though I was born a goddess, I have had some lovers that I have truly loved and wept for many times, and still do. If you do not choose this path I will understand Tucarius" Artemis replied.  
  
"What does it have to do with keeping Lyrica at bay anyway? As far as I can tell it would grant her the ability to give immortality to Valcorn and she could just take over me anyway and it would be eternal, not temporary. No I'm sorry, but if being immortal means I have to give up Sakura, then its not worth if. I will live and deal with Lyrica when she presents a problem and besides, the love she and Valcorn shared for each other may be strong, but it is nothing compared to the love me and Sakura share together" Tucarius said.  
  
"Before you make your final decision Tucarius, I want you to keep in mind that, Sakura will be the next Guardian of Time. Pluto is grooming her for the position and Sakura has no choice but to except the position And she will be the Guardian of Time for a very long time and she will watch you die and she will be left miserable" Artemis pointed out.  
  
Tucarius was shocked at this. "Does she know? That she's to become the Guardian of Time, like has Pluto told her or this just one of those things you know?"  
  
"No, Pluto didn't have to tell her, Sakura knows that her birth mark shows up only on those who are destined to become the Guardian of Time. Unfortunately she doesn't have a choice in the matter, she doesn't want to become the next guardian because she knows she's going to have to watch you die, though at the moment she already thinks that you are dead and she's willing to throw her life away to be with you. So you see, becoming immortal doesn't just benefit you, it also benefits her as well" Artemis explained.  
  
"You still haven't told me how this is suppose to help me with the Lyrica Valcorn problem" Tucarius said.  
  
"You will have greater will power which will allow you to take control of your body again for starters, and you will have an eternity to find a permanent way of keeping her bay if by the of chance you did run into a Valcorn reincarnation. But I suggest you come to terms with your self as Lyrica, if you can unlock all her memories and merge her consciousness into yours, it will be like two people becoming one. You will still be Tucarius and Lyrica, but at the same time you will become a totally new person, as if by any chance you did come into contact with Valcorn's reincarnation, you will be able to deal with the situation on your own terms, Lyrica will have some degree of control, but it will be you who will have the greater control" Artemis explained.  
  
"What will I do as an immortal though?" she asked again.  
  
"That's up to you, like me you could become an adviser, a guardian of sorts and choose a champion to represent you in battle. You can fight the dark gods and goddess. You could even become a scholar and learn everything there possibly is to learn about yourself and this dimension and other dimensions, you'd be able to meet your other selves, incarnations and reincarnations alike. The possibilities are limitless" Artemis replied, but she could still see that Tucarius was unsure. "But you don't have to make the decision yet, for now I think we should concentrate on saving the one you love first, and I have just the thing you need."  
  
Tucarius looked at her with confusion, then Artemis held out her hand and in it was a small ball of glowing light that floated towards her, when it touched her, her body was engulfed in light.  
  
"Wait, Artemis, I know what my answer is........."  
  
Callisto charged at Emerald again, they had been fighting her for close to an hour and a half now – that was including the previous fight with the evil water dragon – and they were all close to passing out from exhaustion, Callisto however wasn't going to give until either Emerald was dead, or she herself joined Tucarius in the next life. She lunged at Emerald and drove her triton forward, but the green creature parried the triton by turning her arm into a sword and smacking the triton away, but Callisto was quick to recover and spun around, bringing her weapon around with and smashing it into Emerald's other side.  
  
"Callisto Waterfall Crush!" she cried out, holding her staff in the air as a wall of crushing water came down on top of Emerald, cracking the ground around them, but this seemed to barely faze Emerald as she suddenly lashed out at Callisto with her foot and caught her in the mid section.  
  
"Your dreaming if you think that's enough to stop me!" Emerald laughed insanely as she walked towards Callisto was struggling to get to her feet, using her staff to lean on. "Your pathetic boyfriend couldn't beat me and neither can you."  
  
"Tucarius wasn't pathetic!!" Callisto screamed, a wave water energy suddenly exploding off her and smashing into Emerald, sending her flying backwards. Callisto was suddenly standing up and running towards Emerald, using the last of her energy to power her up. She jumped into the air and then landed on top of Emerald and started landing punches on Emerald's face, knocking her head back forth until cracks started appear, each punch releasing a small explosion of energy that echoed through the air like thunder claps. Callisto grabbed her staff and held the pointed ends above Emerald's chest, with a glow of blue light the points extended and curved and sharpened, it was then that Callisto drove the deadly weapon through Emerald and into the ground below.  
  
"Go for it Callisto, finish her off!" Sailor Chell shouted.  
  
Callisto stared into Emerald's eyes with a snarl of hatred as she grasped her staff tightly, Emerald didn't appear to show any signs of pain and just stared back, with a look that dared Callisto to try and kill her.  
  
"For almost a two weeks now, I've thought of a thousand and one ways to kill you, and I can't decided how you should die, I'm betting slow and painful would be good as I want to see you suffer, but I also want to see you dead, so should I kill you quickly or what?" Callisto hissed quietly, her eyes burning coldly.  
  
"How about this?" Emerald said with a growl, then without warning Callisto was sent flying backwards by an invisible energy wave and as she got up she saw Emerald grab her staff and pulled it out, the sound it made as it scrapped against the concrete was deafening. Emerald was then standing, holding Callisto's weapon in one hand and wearing a smug smile. "How about I kill you with your own weapon?!"  
  
And then she threw it at Callisto like a spear, the sailor scout closed her eyes as she heard her parents cry out along with the rest of the scouts and waited for the release of death to come. But that release never came, nor did the impact of the staff going through her, nothing came. When she cautiously opened her eyes, a bright light lit the area up, and just an inch from her chest floated her triton, ringlets of white energy flowing all around it. Everyone and everything was silent as they looked around at the display of light, even Emerald was stunned by this sudden development. Then suddenly Callisto remembered her Grandmother's words.  
  
"The day you confront your Enemy you will confront yourself and at that time in a shower of bright light your true decision will be made"  
  
In an instant Callisto suddenly realized how she had been acting, she had been acting like something from the Negaverse, she had let the need for revenge take control of her and had almost became a cold blooded killer in the process, even if the thing she was going to kill was a Crystallite, she had a code to uphold and she had all but broken in it in the quest to clench her thirst for revenge. She had almost become something like Emerald, almost crossing the line that separated the good guys from the bad guys. Slowly she reached up and grabbed the triton, the ringlets of energy disappeared and the points returned to normal size, but the light did not disappear from area, it remained, lighting the night up almost as if it were day.  
  
"What is this?!" Emerald screamed in rage as she threw green energy bolts at everyone, but they disappeared before they even came near the scouts or Charon or Tuxedo Mask, she then turned to Callisto and snarled in frustration. "You! Your doing this aren't you? I'm tired playing games, now you die!!" Emerald roared and threw spear like the one she had used to kill Tucarius, at Callisto, but like the triton it stopped in mid air, causing the green crystallite to howl in frustration even more.  
  
Suddenly the light around them grew so bright that all of them had to look away and cover their eyes and when it disappeared everyone looked back, straining to see past the color spots as a glowing white figure between Callisto and Emerald. From the shape of the they could tell that it was a male. They all watched as light started to dissipate into little balls of light that floated away, starting from the his feet up, revealing white boots that had a small black belt around the tops of them that were pulled and buckled securely to ensure they didn't fly off in battle. He wore long silvery gray pants that disappearing inside his shoes but a tad baggy around the tops, and around his waist the pants was belted black belt that had silver trimmings. They then saw that he was wearing a skin tight vest that were the same color as his pants, that were trimmed in black as well and they saw that he was muscular as well, his skin tight vest revealing washboard abs. Then his head was revealed and he wore a type of mask that hid the everything below his eyes, which were of a baby blue color and he sported short spiky blond hair. But when their eyes rested on his forehead they all gasped upon seeing the Crescent Moon Symbol that glowed slightly. And finally they noticed the large broad sword sheathed on his back, on its pommel was crystal shaped into that of a crescent.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Emerald demanded.  
  
"That should be obvious, even to you Emerald" came the cold reply in the voice that they all recognized as Tucarius's!  
  
"It can't be!" Emerald said, backing back slightly.  
  
"That's right! I'm the Crescent Knight, and I'm back to settle this once and for all!" he yelled and reached behind him, grasping the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it, the blade was made of white metal and sparkled in the moonlight. "First I must thank thee Emerald, if not for thou, I surely wouldn't have reached this level so quickly, so when I end thou life I will end it quickly."  
  
"I killed you once, I can do it again!" Emerald declared and threw a crystal spear at him, but he side stepped it calmly and it shot straight past him, this startled the green crystallite.  
  
"If thou think thee are going to kill me like that Emerald then I'm afraid thee be sadly mistaken. Thou see, I've learnt a few things about myself since we last fought each other and I assure thee wretched one, that thou will not kill me so easily again. So be thou sure thou want to test thy wits against mine own?" Crescent Knight said.  
  
Emerald seemed to be offended by the way he spoke to her and a green aura burned around her, indicating her anger. Suddenly she ran at him yelling a battle cry as she did, one of her arms turning into a sword as she did. Crescent Knight simply side stepped her, and allowed her to run straight past him, he showed not the slightest bit of worry as he did, in fact he seemed to be projecting an aura of calmness, almost as if he was concentrating on something else.  
  
Then he suddenly started laughing.  
  
"What the hell do you think is so funny?!" Emerald demanded in rage.  
  
"Me" he said, everyone looked at him as if he had gone mad. "So, that's the answer to the riddle. I once asked myself how you Crystallites could be so strong and now I know. Its not that your strong, its that we're been drained of our energy while fighting you and your sisters. Your not stronger then us, in fact I can sense your true power level from where I stand, your actually weaker then us! And here I was starting to doubt my own abilities" he explained with a laugh, Emerald stared at him in horror and disbelief as did everyone.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Emerald screamed and a large bolt of energy shot at him, but he lazily slapped it away with the back of his hand and yawned.  
  
"I tire of you Emerald" he said, calmly drawing his sword, its blade was made of white metal glowed at the touch of his hand, as did the crystal attached to the pommel, he then pointed the blade at the crystallite. "This is where your life ends, but first, I think it would be nice if you returned the energy you so rudely stole" he said and then with a click of his fingers Emerald suddenly started to convulse and colored energies shot out of her body and flew back into the bodies of the Sailor Scouts and Charon and Tuxedo Mask and all of them were instantly back to normal.  
  
"What are you!" Emerald cried in fear as a white aura burned around Crescent Knight, she was obviously considerably weaker now or else she wouldn't be trembling the way she was.  
  
"I'm better" he replied and with that he raised his sword above his head and then swung it in front of him and from all around him white waves of energy shot forward, ripping apart the ground as they raced towards Emerald who was frozen in place and let loose a terrified scream as she was consumed by the white hot energy and then vaporized, leaving absolutely nothing of herself behind. As the energy disappeared, wisps of smoke rose up from the ground and disappeared into the air, the glow from the sword disappeared and Crescent Knight calmly resheathed his sword, and let out a sigh of relief, then collapsed to his knee's.  
  
"Tucarius!" Callisto suddenly came running over to him, not bothering to call him by his Knight name, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, sobbing both hysterically and in relief, he slowly raised his arms and embraced her tightly, neither wanting to the other go. "I thought you were dead" she sobbed.  
  
"I was" he said softly, he then glanced up at the sky and for a split second, he was sure he had seen Prince Valcorn looking down on him, but then the image of the long dead prince disappeared as soon Crescent Knight had seen him. "But I came back, for you Callisto..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EMERALD IS DEAD!!" Amethyst screeched loudly, tears pouring down her eyes as she yelled at Sol, tempted to hurt him just to take her anger out on something.  
  
"She foolishly fought she was strong enough to take on the Sailor Scouts, see what happened when you let your underlings think their superior to everyone?" Sol sneered.  
  
"My Crystallites are like my children! She wouldn't have fought the sailor scouts without my permission!" Amethyst snapped.  
  
"She thought she did" Sol, Amethyst, Nebular and Hades all turned around to see Zeptha step out from his mirror, wearing a smug but sincere smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Did you have something to do with this?" Amethyst demanded and started towards him but he held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"No I did not, what would I have to gain from that, however as it means so much to you, I can tell you who did" Zeptha replied calmly as he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Tell me right this instant!" Amethyst snapped.  
  
"The one you seeks stand off to the side at her work bench, rolling her eyes at your distraught feelings of loss" Zeptha told her and looked over at Nebular who went dead silent from confusion, dropping the communicator she had been working on. Nebular looked at Zeptha in confusion, then back at Amethyst shaking her head in panic as the purple crystallized being let out an inhuman snarl. "She told Emerald that she was to go and destroy Sailor Moon, that she had been ordered too and Emerald believed her."  
  
"I did no such thing!!" Nebular shot straight up and glared at Zeptha.  
  
"Oh no? Then what's this?" Zeptha pointed at his mirror and the surface glowed pinkish purple for a few seconds before it showed Nebular speaking to Emerald, emitting the harshness of her tone and showing the alarmed reactions she had gotten from Emerald, though both Sol and Zeptha knew this was not the real Nebular. "My mirror is constantly recording the happenings of this cave, it lets me keep up with whatever you may be planning against me."  
  
Amethyst turned to Nebular and glowed dangerously. "You will die!!" and with that she went to charge Nebular but before she got the black flame that was the representation of their master appeared in the middle of the cave, startling all of them. Quickly Sol shot Zeptha a look of concern that quickly faded.  
  
"What is going on here?!" he roared.  
  
"Master, Nebular sent one of my Crystallites to her doom!" Amethyst pointed accusingly at Nebular.  
  
"What proof do you have?" the Master asked.  
  
"I have recorded footage master" Zeptha spoke up and played the footage again for the master's benefit. "I also know for a fact that she sent a Youma, against your wishes, to destroy the sailor scouts."  
  
"I did send a Youma, but it was only to keep them busy while I tended to other matters that you have placed in my hands" Nebular defended herself quickly.  
  
"We will discuss this at another time when you have completed your current mission. Amethyst, if you harm her, not only will you watch all your crystallites die, but I will make sure that your death is the slowest thing you have ever felt. Nebular will be punished severely for what she has done, but for now I need her, until then you will have to be patient" the master told them, not caring that Nebular heard what he said concerning her.  
  
Amethyst growled over at Nebular and nodded reluctantly. "Yes Master, I understand, but I request I be the one to determine her fate" she said with a glow of her eyes that made Nebular flinch.  
  
"Good, now get back to work immediately!" the Master snapped at them before disappearing.  
  
Amethyst looked at Nebular dangerously. "You dodged a bullet today, but you will pay for what you have done, and the pain you have caused me and Emerald's sisters" she then disappeared too, followed shortly by Hades, Sol and Zeptha, who shook his head at her.  
  
"But I didn't do anything" Nebular said quietly, her eyes moistening.  
  
"I'm fine now, honestly, I just did too much at once is all, it was just a bit overwhelming" Tucarius assured them as Rei handed him a cup of herbal tea which he gratefully accepted. Snuggled against his side and clutching his arm was Sakura, she had barely let go of him since the fight had ended, some how afraid that he would disappear if she let go of him.  
  
"So where have you been the last two weeks?! We thought you were dead god damn it!" Rini said heatedly with a frown, annoyed at her brother for taking so long to come back, though she was truly glad that he was back and he knew this.  
  
"Two weeks, really?" he was genuinely surprised to find that he had been gone that long, then again he had no idea how long he had actually been out of it. "To me I only just woke up not that long ago, Artemis gave me bit of an education on some things, gave me a power up and sent me on my way. I'm sorry if you all feared I was dead, unfortunately things were a tad out of my control."  
  
"I don't care, your back and that's all that matters" Sakura said happily, causing Tucarius to smile.  
  
"Exactly, we're all just glad that your back and ok, it certainly hasn't been the same without you around" Serena said, indeed they were all happy that he was alive and back with them.. Something that did not escape them though was the physical change he had gone through. He was now at least as tall as Zeptha, his hair was more yellow then before and slightly longer and far more spikier then before and he now looked the part of a warrior, but at the same time he retained his innocent and carefree look.  
  
"Luna, Marco, have you ever heard of Princess Lyrica?" Tucarius asked calmly.  
  
Marco and Luna looked at each other, then back at him. "No I don't believe we have" Luna replied. "Why? Who is she?"  
  
"Yes darling, who is she?" Sakura asked dangerously, squeezing his arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter, she isn't someone you need to worry about Sakura, that's for sure, but if you want to know she was the Princess of a planet that use to exist in this system, but it was destroyed close to ten thousand years ago. Like I said, nothing you need to feel threatened by" he told her calmly, unfazed by her brief bout of jealously.  
  
"You mean planet Ninsaru?" Marco asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know, if that was the name of the planet, then yes, I only know that this Lyrica was the Princess of the planet. If that was the name of the planet that was destroyed then that would be the planet I'm talking about" Tucarius replied.  
  
"That planet was nothing more then a myth or legend, there's no proof that it actually existed though, so how could you know of it? I know for a fact that there's no information about it in the Temple of Running Fire, so how could you know that this Lyrica was the Princess of Ninsaru?" Marco said.  
  
"Just me, if I told you, you would never believe me" Tucarius laughed.  
  
"Try us" Rini replied seriously.  
  
"Its complicated ok, but she was almost our many times over, Grandmother at one point" he said, getting a shocked look from Luna and Marco. "Prince Valcorn, first Prince of the Moon fell in love with her, but she was later killed and he...."  
  
"Went mad with grief and killed himself" Luna finished.  
  
"Lovely bedtime story isn't it?" Tucarius said dryly.  
  
"It was never stated in the historical records what drove Valcorn to kill himself, only that he did, he inverted his powers and destroyed himself and took part of the west side of the Moon Palace with him" Luna explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Artemis told me" he nodded.  
  
"So where did you go anyway?" Alex asked, deciding to change the subject, Tucarius was thankful that she did, he had no idea how he was going to tell them that he was the reincarnation of Princess Lyrica, he wasn't even sure if he did want to tell them.  
  
"I don't know where it was, but it was something similar to a void, there was nothing there that I could see, only Artemis could tell you where and what it was, perhaps it was like a waiting room before your sent to hell or the next world. Obviously I was ready for neither so Artemis sent me back here" he shrugged.  
  
"Your one lucky guy Tucarius, do you know that? You've cheated death how many times now? And you still come out of it without a scratch" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't about any of you but, being killed, resurrected and destroying a crystallite has been very tiring and I desperately need to get some sleep, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going home" he said with a loud yawn, and without any more words Tucarius stood and left silently.  
  
That night as Tucarius slept, he visited in his dreams by Artemis.  
  
"You used your new power up well today Tucarius" she said as she floated there.  
  
"Thanks to you" he said. "If you hadn't come along when you had then I wouldn't have been able to save Sakura, I owe you much."  
  
"You owe me nothing" she assured him.  
  
"Artemis, you never told me before, but what did Lyrica have to do with me being able to transform into Sailor Twilight?" he asked curiously.  
  
"As you know Tucarius, only those of the female sex can be sailor scouts, hence there being no male sailor scouts, though really if you think about it, the Knights are the closes thing you'll find to male sailor scouts. You though possess both a male form and a female form, thanks to being the reincarnation of Lyrica, thus you are both a Knight and a sailor scout. You already possessed the power to transform into Sailor Twilight though because Lyrica was meant to be Sailor Twilight, but she never transformed, even when she stood her ground in front of that evil witch I had told you about she never transformed. So even though she had the power, you are the true Sailor Twilight as you were the one who awoken that power and used it with out the aid of a true transformation pen or broach at the time, only a heart as pure as yours could truly change your physically form and transform into your scout form all in one go" Artemis explained. "You are the one and only, Sailor Twilight."  
  
"So, let me get this straight, the Sailor Twilight that's my hero and I collect the stories about, are actually in fact me? I'm the legendary sailor scout, Sailor Twilight? The one that appeared occasionally throughout the next thousand years?" he asked, then he suddenly went green as he started to realize what that meant.  
  
"That's right Tucarius" she nodded with an amused smile as she read his mind. "All those romance stories are about you, every last one of them."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm the legendary Sailor Twilight, one of the coolest scouts to ever have existed. This is so cool" he said in excitement, the fact that he was the girl in the romance novels hardly seemed to bother him.  
  
"So tell me, do you regret your decision?" she suddenly asked.  
  
He looked up at her and then a couple of seconds later he shook his head. "No, because when Sakura becomes immortal, so will I until then though, I want to live this life first without having to worry about my future. I think waiting will be better at the moment, things are hard enough to explain to the others without them accidentally finding out that I can't die. I am honor though to be your student when I turn immortal."  
  
"No Tucarius, is I who am honored to have you as a student" she said, then she slowly faded away and seconds later Tucarius awoke to sun light beaming down through the basement window, lighting the basement up brightly.  
  
He smiled, knowing it was a new day......  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Time: What will happen now that Tucarius is back, will Zeptha make his move against the sailor scouts? What is it exactly that Nebular is searching for? Will she discover who framed her first and will the others find out about Tucarius's secret? And what's this, Sailor Pele's identity is finally revealed in the next chapter, so stay right there, and I'll show you!!  
  
Chapter 35: Revealing Flames 


	35. The Revealing Flames

**Authors Note: **

Khristyne Lanzari: First and foremost, for the recorded, I am not a girl, I am a guy.......

Anyway, I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations, so sit back, pull out some cheese cake, some pop corn and some soda and enjoy, I just hope I don't have as much trouble as I did writing this chapter as I did writing the next chapter....

PLEASE PRAY FOR ME!!!

**5....**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Roll Film**

**Sailor Moon**  
**Tainted Warriors**

**Chapter 35:**  
The Revealing Flames

It was a cold night with a chilly breeze and clouds that threatened to release a snow storm, none of this bothered Zeptha though as he stood at one of the bridge with Ruby at his side, who was quiet and silently planning her own revenge against Crescent Knight for killing her sister those few nights before. If only she knew, Zeptha smirked as he watched her quietly from the side of his eye, his and Sol's new allegiance was working perfectly, he knew Nebular had suspected something but Amethyst was as dense Sailor Moon.

He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw Sol and Amethyst floating at the top of the bridge, looking down on the bridge like hungry hawks, each waiting for their own piece of the action. Then he heard footsteps.

"So you finally arrive?" Zeptha asked suddenly as he looked towards the other end of the bridge, startling Ruby some and jerking her back to attention. From the mist the Sailor Scouts appeared, followed by Tuxedo Mask, Crescent Knight and Charon and the six cats. "I've been waiting for almost an hour you know, I didn't exactly expect Sailor Moon to show up on time, but I at least expected the rest of you lot to be here on time" he added coldly.

"We're here aren't we? What are you complaining about?!" Crescent Knight demanded angrily as he slowly drew his sword from behind his back. "Unless you're afraid you're going to lose that is."

Zeptha couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "You honestly think you have a chance of defeating me?! I am Prince Zeptha! Dark Prince and Champion of the Negamoon, I'm far more powerful then Diamond and Safir combined. None of you can even comprehend my power" he announced with pinkish purple lightning crackling down around him.

"Yet you still got your ass handed to you by the Wiseman!" Crescent Knight pointed out.

"Yes, I did, but I survived, which is more then I can say for my brothers" he countered, and then he went silent and looked out over the water, a breeze blowing his cape and hair about. "Tonight is a good night to die."

Crescent Knight readied himself. "So this is where we will end it, is it? On this bridge, a dual to the bitter end until only one of us is standing?" the moon knight asked calmly.

"Indeed it is" the dark prince nodded.

"Lets finish this then" Crescent Knight said coldly as he watched his opponent draw his sword and shift into a fighting stance. "Mercury, just to make it a little harder for him, can you provide some fog?"

Sailor Mercury nodded. "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"

A fog of bubbles and mist instantly covered the bridge, engulfing the two warriors as they stood there in their respective stances and their swords ready, through the mist they could see each others aura glowing brightly, Crescent's white aura and Zeptha's pinkish purple one. Then at the same time they charged across the bridge at each other, both screaming out their battle cries as they did, then their was the slash of swords......

Twenty Four Hours Ago

"It took me awhile to convince Saeko that I was the real deal and not some figment of her imagination" Tucarius said, pausing just momentarily to take a bit out of his burger. "The reason she didn't believe it was me though, was because she only heard me as a girl, plus she thought I was making the whole thing up about me really being a guy. If it hadn't been for her dog I don't think I could have convinced her that I was the girl that she had met."

"She's not going to tell anyone is she?" Siara asked a little worried.

"Of course she's not, Saeko's cool with it all and knows that she would place us all in danger if she did, besides, who is she going to tell? She lives in a forest all by herself and anyway, if I can trust her then so can the rest of you. Like I said, she's a good person" Tucarius defended the woman.

"We know" Serena assured him.

Two weeks had passed since his resurrection, and only now had Tucarius got around to talking to Saeko, not even knowing that she knew he had died until Jennifer had informed him that she had told Saeko. Letting her know that he was alive again had become a high priority and as it was had it not been for her dog Sennintai recognizing Tucarius sent, then Saeko would never have believed him.

"Oh, look at the time, we're going to be later Tucarius" Sakura said as she looked at her watch and suddenly dragged Tucarius out of his seat, much to his protest and almost the loss of his burger.

"What are you going to be late for?" Lita asked.

"We're going to see a movie, it starts in like five minutes" Sakura said, before grabbing Tucarius by the collar and running off, dragging him behind her.

"We'll see yah later!" Tucarius called back before taking another bite out of his burger.

Nebular was floating silently above the city, in one hand was her tracking device and she had a visor covering her eyes that was very similar to Mercury's visor, only this one was transparent purple.

"Where the hell is that blasted thing?" she wondered bitterly, wondering more why she was still doing this when she knew when she was finished, the Master was probably going to let Amethyst kill her. Her attention was suddenly deviated when the device in her hands started beeping loudly, she looked down at it and saw the location coordinates it was giving her, she looked off towards that location and smiled She had found the third item.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw a glint of yellow, she moved quickly and a yellow crystal spear flew straight past her, slamming into the ground where it exploded in a giant ball of light. She looked up and with a sinking feeling in her stomach she saw Topaz floating there, and then Ruby, Sapphire, Turquoise and another red crystallite, though different shade from Ruby, this one's name was Garnet.

"Your master set that Amethyst couldn't lay a hand on you, but he didn't say anything about us not being able to" Ruby said with a cold hiss then shivers down Nebular's spine.

"I'm telling you now, I didn't tell your sister to fight the scouts, I didn't even see her that day, what will it take for you to believe me?!" Nebular asked desperately.

"Your life" Ruby spoke harshly.

As one all the crystallites flew at her, firing crystal spears as she started to fly away, weaving in and out of the projectiles that exploded upon impact with anything they touched. Nebular barrel rolled to the side and then dived as another half a dozen spears flew past her, her eyes were wide with panic as she tried to think of a way of this mess, but she knew the only way the crystallites were going to be satisfied was if she let them kill her. Without warning the five crystallites suddenly started to charge at her, content to use themselves as projectiles, but still, somehow she managed to avoid them, all the while trying to talk calmly with them, knowing full well that she could neither take them in a fight or keep this up forever.

As she landed on a building and turned to face them, her staff appeared in her hands and the blade on top of it glowed brightly as she prepared herself. The crystallites all hovered a few feet away from her, in their hands they each held a spear the same color as themselves and at the same time they threw the spears. Nebular didn't jump away, instead she held her staff ready and at the last second she spun the staff around in front of her, creating a shield of light that took the attack full force and exploded in a shower of multicolored light. Nebular used this distraction and teleported away.

Standing not too far away on top of a building was Sailor Pele watching the curious event taking place. She watched as Nebular shielded against the attack and used the blast as cover to teleport, and even from where she stood she could see the comical confused expressions the Crystallites had when they found Nebular gone. Pele knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to think they had destroyed her, if indeed that was what they were trying to do.

"What are you up to Nebular?" Pele wondered out loud. She watched the Crystallites disappear one by one, but Ruby and the other red Crystallite lingered behind and were talking, then Ruby disappeared, leaving the other behind. "What now?"

She watched the Crystallite fly towards a crowded part of town and it didn't take her long to figure out what it was going to do and she raced after it, jumping from roof top to roof top like a ninja.

But then as she went to jump on to another building, a bright flash of light caught her full force.

"Now, lets see" Rini said as she pushed the chest of draws against the wall.

After much debate with herself, Rini had decided to change her room around, deciding it was time for a change, plus it kept her busy as things had been pretty quiet since Emeralds defeat at the hands of Tucarius. In fact, there had been no encounters since that night, not that any of them were complaining, but there was very little to do without anything to fight.

"I should put my bed over there" Rini thought as she looked across the room to the wall next to the window. She walked around the other side of the bed and started pulling it around which was no easy task considering the bed was really heavy, but by the time she had it pulled half way across the room she was starting to wish she hadn't decided to change her room around. Still, she walked around the other side to push it the rest of the way, but as she was about to, something caught her eye. On the ground, covered in a mass of dust was an envelope with a heart shaped sealer on it. "What's this?" she wondered as she picked it up. She was surprised to find her name on it, and even more surprised to find that it was still sealed tight.

She was about to open it when suddenly her communicator started going off, she sighed and answered it, Sailor Moon was looking back at her. "Rini, where are you?"

"At home" she said calmly.

"Well, come on, there was just a news report about a Crystallite attacking people in town" Sailor Moon told her.

"Ok" Rini replied, she switched the communicator off and slipped the envelope into one of her pockets, she would read it later, right now she had more important things to worry about.

By the time they all arrived at the area Garnet was attacking, the red crystallite had already drained a massive amount of energy from the civilians, and was now just causing general havoc as she drained others of their precious energy.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled out, Garnet turned around though she continued to drain people.

"More sailor scouts to play with hmm?" Garnet said with a devilish grin, then she saw Crescent Knight and snarled angrily. "Crescent Knight, I'm going to make you pay for killing my sister! Prepare to die!!"

The red crystallite drew back her arms, swirls of red energy forming above her before turning into dangerously twisted spikes and blades. She screamed out as she threw them all at him and the others. He drew back one hand before driving it forth and firing a Moonbeam attack that separated into several different beams and countered each spike and blade.

Taking this as a signal to start fighting, they all jumped from the building and charged at her. Crescent Knight and Charon unsheathed their swords and attacked her, swing their blades in downward arc, but she was quicker. She morphed her arm into a sword and blocked the combined attack, the impact of which drove her back a few inches. With a burst of strength she pushed the two warriors back, who each fell into they're respective lover and knocked them over.

"You klutz, get off of me!!" Jupiter and Callisto yelled angrily at them in unison and bopped them on their heads.

At the same time, the younger Callisto rushed past them and charged at Garnet, a ball of water gathering in her hands as she summed her Water Bomb attack and then blasted the ball of water forward, but the attack exploded harmlessly against Garnet, who in turn back handed the little girl across the street. At this the future Callisto stood up with an angry expression.

"That hurt!! Water Bomb!" she screamed and fired a more powerful version of her first ever attack an unlike the one her younger self fired off, this one sent Garnet flying backwards into a store window, the window exploding in a shower of glass. "Take that Negatrash!!"

Garnet calmly walked out of the shop, brushing glass off her as she did, she then turned her focus on the older Callisto and glared dangerously. No words were necessary, they both just stared each other down, until finally Garnet couldn't take it any longer and charged at her.

Only to have Sailor Mars send a torrent of fire blasting towards her, which ripped apart the ground around it before slamming into her. Garnet screamed in pain as the fire started to melt away parts of her body. Unfortunately Mars was unable to maintain that output of power and was forced to stop or she would have either knocked herself out, or overheat her body and cause brain damage. When the fire disappeared Garnet was left in a mess of dripping liquid crystal from all over her body, one arm completely gone and a chunk of her right side missing, but this seemingly didn't faze her one bit.

"What are these things made out of for crying out loud!!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Hey Crescent Knight! Use that attack you used on Emerald to get rid of her!" Sailor Nova called over to him.

"You mean my Full Moon Devastation?" he asked. "Well, you see, unfortunately I can't use that attack whenever I want yet, only when there's a full moon and there was a full moon the night I killed Emerald" he told them nervously, they all stared at him in disbelief. "Its not my fault the attack is so powerful!!"

"We'll have to attack her all together and at full power then" Sailor Century announced.

"By all means try, but your attempts will be a useless as Sailor Pele's attempt to follow me!" Garnet yelled.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Yeah, I caught her thinking she could follow me without being caught, I show her how much of a full she was" Garnet smirked.

"What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" Sailor Moon demanded.

Garnet snapped her fingers and Sailor Pele appeared in mid air, fazing into existence and then fell to the ground, barely conscious, she was cover in singe marks and looked really beat up. With a powerful kick, Garnet sent Pele flying into Sailor Nova, Sailor Chell and Sailor New Moon, the obviously taller scout was too heavy for them to stand against.

"You'll pay for hurting her!" Sailor Earth yelled in anger.

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter came up beside her, and charged up they're attacks, Sailor Earth ran forward, firing a scream of invisible energy that ripped apart anything that it touched, including the ground, the force of the attack drove the red crystallite backwards while the others prepared to fire their own attacks. Jupiter cupped her hands together before firing a ball of lightning at Garnet, and Mercury followed through with her Mercury Ice Storm, the combined attacks having enough force to blast Garnet's top section away from the rest of her body, leaving two pieces laying on the ground.

"Alright!! We did it! We killed her!" Earth cheered triumphantly.

"Don't celebrate just yet little girl!" they all stared in shock as Garnet's top half floated into the air.

"That's not possible!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Your lucky I've stolen enough energy, or I'd stick around to wipe the ground with you!" Garnet snarled, and then disappeared in a flicker of red light.

At once they all rushed to Sailor Pele's side, but they could see rescue squads about to arrive, they wouldn't be able to stay here, so Jupiter and Ken both put on Pele's arms around their necks and helped her up, she was just conscious enough to help herself slightly, though not by much.

It was difficult making their way back to Jupiter's, without being seen and everything, but when they got back, all of them – except Pele – detransformed and Rini immediately started using her crystal to heal the scout, though many of the wounds would have to heal by themselves.

"That, bloody creature" Pele hissed in anger. "She took me by surprise and blasted me with that energy attack of theirs, it felt like my skin was being burnt straight off my body and into my very soul" she explained, then she looked at Rini. "Thanks, that's starting to feel a lot better now."

"Why don't you detransform?" Serena asked.

Pele was silent for a moment. "Well, if I stay like this my natural healing abilities are doubled so the longer I stay like this the better" it was an obvious lie though.

"Then why don't you just tell us who you are?" Amy asked.

"I don't think its time any of you knew that yet" she replied.

"Oh cut the crap Pele!" Tucarius suddenly snapped in frustration. "I'm sick of keeping this a secret!" Though he realized what he had just said, and everyone but Rini and Sakura looked at him with leveled glared. "I mean, uh, um...."

Pele suddenly sighed though. "No, he's right, I guess it is time I revealed myself."

She got up and walked to the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and her body was covered in a fiery glow, her scout uniform disappeared and was replaced by normal casual looking clothes, and as the light started to die away, the spell that kept they're identities secret disappeared from her, and they were all left staring at....

"JENNIFER!!" Rei screamed in surprise and shock.

The older Hino sister nodded. "Yes, I am Sailor Pele."

"But how! And why didn't you tell me?" Rei demanded.

"The day our mother took us to Mars and you left to help fight Zeptha and the others, mother and Queen Serenity revealed to me that I was Sailor Pele, the Lost Scout of legend. They knew that none of you were going to be able to survive that fight with Zeptha, Sol, Nebular, Amethyst or Ruby, so they gave me my transformation pen and temporary power boost that allowed me to defeat Zeptha" she explained. "The reason I didn't say anything was, I felt it better if I just showed up when you needed the help, like Sailor Sun does. I didn't want this power, but I accepted it because I knew my sister was going to need my help. I also knew that if I told you all, that you would all think I would join your little get togethers all the time, and I assure you, that is not going to happen."

"Huh? But why?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Because I don't have to" Jennifer said with a little hiss. "Unlike the rest of you, I don't have to be a Sailor Scout all the time, only when I need to be. I'm not apart of either your court or your sister's so I have no duty to either of you, the only reason why I have shown up to fight alongside you lot is when you've needed the extra help and I will continue to do that, but don't expect me to jump up ready to fight every time there's a monster."

"How can you say that?!" Rei asked. "Its your responsibility as a scout to fight evil, you don't have a choice, you have to fight it!"

"Why?" Jennifer turned to her with a low snarl. "Because I'm told I can transform into a superhero, get real Rei, wake up and smell the flowers. I don't have to do anything, the only real responsibility I have is to guard the Temple of Running Fire, or so our mother told us when we were on Mars."

"Then your not the person I thought you were" Rei replied coldly and left.

Jennifer just stood there with a slightly exasperated look on her face, she then shook her head and went after her sister, leaving the others in stunned silence, not that she really cared what they thought of her, Rei on the other hand was another matter. It didn't take her long to catch up with her sister though.

"Rei wait god damn it!" Jennifer snapped.

"Why Jennifer, you've made it perfectly clear that you don't want to help us" Rei replied angrily and kept walking.

"Stop so we can talk you little brat!" she yelled this time to get her sisters attention, and she did, if it was one thing Rei hated to be called, it was a brat and Jennifer knew it all to well.

"How dare you call me that!!" Rei yelled at her in even more anger stopping and spinning around to face her, Jennifer was well aware of the heat raising from her sisters body.

"I had to say something to get you to stop" she told her simply. "Now listen to me Rei, I'm not like you. I'm not as strong as what you think I am, mentally and emotionally at least. I honestly don't know how you do this all the time, the few times that I have fought its scared the hell out of me and more importantly, watching you fight scares me even more."

Rei's expression was replaced with one of confusion. "Why does that scare you?"

"For two reasons, one is the fact you seem to have no fear for what you do and that makes me scared for you and the second reason being that, I know that you don't need me anymore. Your all grown up and don't need me to protect you, when I realized that I also realized that, you never really needed me to protect you because you've always been stronger then me and that does make me proud of you" she explained, smiling sadly.

"That's not true" Rei replied, calming down more.

"Still, I'm only here for back up for extreme situations" Jennifer said calmly, and after giving her sister a quick hug she walked off, just leaving Rei standing there a little stunned.

A little whiles later Tucarius, Sakura and Rini walked along a back street back towards the Tsukino house, chatting quietly among themselves.

"I hate having to keep all the secrets from them" Tucarius sighed.

"Yes, I know, buts its necessary. There are a great many of things I wish I could tell my parents but if I did that, then stuff they have to do may not get done and the future could be changed" Sakura replied.

"Yeah I know, but still it doesn't make it any easier knowing that" he said with a sad smile.

Rini walked along silently next to them, thinking about Jennifer, in the future she had known of Sailor Pele, but had never met her, nor known of her actual true identity, why she hadn't caught on to the fact that Jennifer was Sailor Pele she didn't know. She felt quiet stupid really, but then again, until only a few months ago, she had only been a six year old girl who had spent a better half of her life in the safety of the palace, venturing outside only under the escort of her mothers court, and even then they didn't venture very far from the palace. Unlike her brother, who had escaped the confines of the palace so many times and experienced various adventured with Sakura, only half of which Tucarius had told her about when she had still been just a young child.

"What are you thinking about so deeply bubblehead?" Tucarius asked.

Rini jerked away from her thoughts at hearing her brothers voice and looked at him and Sakura who stared back at her, almost in concern. "Uh, nothing really, I was just thinking how silly I was that I didn't catch on that Jennifer was Sailor Pele."

"You didn't know?" Tucarius and Sakura asked in shock.

"Well how was I suppose to know? I only met mum's court and some of the others! Then I was sent back here for crying out loud!" Rini cried in her own defense, and spun around to turn her back to them, but as she did the letter she had found in her room fell out of her pocket and landed at Tucarius feet, who curiously bent over to pick it up, he smiled teasingly.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said and Rini saw him holding the letter out of the corner of her eyes. She started to panic and patted all of her pockets hoping that the letter he was holding wasn't the one she had found.

"How did you get that?!" she demanded.

"It fell out of your pocket" he said and started to open it.

"Don't read it!" she cried and went to snatch it out of his hands, but he was too quick and twisted

away from her and held it above her head, just out of her reach, but held it open and started reading it quickly, before he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head by Sakura, who took the opportunity and snatched the letter out of his hand.

"You should never read a girls love letters without her permission first" Sakura scolded him and calmly handed the letter back to Rini who gratefully clutched the letter to her chest as her brother rubbed the back of his head and the large bump that was starting to appear on it, he had a slightly sour a look on his face. "Now say your sorry" Sakura said, prompting him with a painful squeeze on his shoulder.

"Oww! Ok I'm sorry I read the letter!" Tucarius cried in pain before he was able to pry Sakura hand from his shoulder, and even then he only succeeded because she let him.

"Your nothing but a big meanie!" Rini sulked.

"I don't know what your so worked up about, its not like it's was given to you today" Tucarius grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

Rini looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, Tucarius just stared at for a couple of seconds, then he slowly pulled the letter back a bit and pointed to the top left hand corner of the page, where it was dated, but it was dated almost two months ago. "What is this? What's going on?" Rini asked in puzzlement.

Zeptha floated near the ceiling of the cave, his eyes shut and his hands resting behind his head, while Sol was off sitting on a rock, sharpening his sword, the scrapes echoing loudly throughout the cave and its tunnels. Amethyst was also there, sulking off in a corner, muttering something about wanting to get her revenge on Nebular, who was no where to be seen as she had been for the last two weeks and as usual, Hades was conversing with the Master.

Suddenly Zeptha's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling with a frown. "The time has come" he said suddenly, drawing both Amethyst and Sol, who looked at him in confusion.

"The time for what?" Sol asked.

"The time has come for me to challenge Tucarius" Zeptha said calmly, then he slowly floated to the ground and looked at the two of them. "I've been waiting for the right time and tonight is a full moon, his power will be at maximum and I will finally be able to pit my own strength against his. This is something I have to do, to prove my power is far greater then his."

"You just hold on a minute there!" Amethyst snarled, Zeptha looked at her emotionlessly. "I'm the only one that's going to kill Tucarius! He killed Emerald and I will make him pay with his life" she told him.

"Its Nebular you should be concerned with" Zeptha said coldly. "Do you honestly think she'll allow you to just punish her when the Master give you the permission to do so? You're a fool if you think Nebular is that stupidly loyal to him. Nebular is off right now, probably creating some kind of device to increase her powers to kill you and the rest of your Crystallites."

"I don't care" Amethyst hissed and stood ready to fight.

"Amethyst, you can try and stop me, but all it will amount to is you being turned into Nega dust, I really have no wish to kill you. If it will make you any happier, I'll bring back his body for you to do whatever you want with him. But know this, he will die by my hand, not yours, not anyone's as I'm the only one who knows all his tricks and abilities, just as he knows mine. You wouldn't understand the customs of a Nemisian Warrior such as myself, but to one such as me, this is a battle that comes along once in a life time. So by all means, try to stop me, you'll only succeed in humiliating yourself, that is if you survive" Zeptha explained.

"He's right Amethyst" Sol said somewhat calmly. "Let him go."

"However there is one thing you can do Amethyst" Zeptha said. "As we know, the scouts won't simply stand back and let Tucarius and I duel each other, so I'm going to need Ruby there to keep them from interfering in the battle. In return I can show some pretty interesting torture methods for when the time comes to pay back Nebular for what she's done" the dark prince said with his arms crossed in front of him, but Amethyst still looked hesitant. "I promise you'll remember her sweet screams for the rest of your life."

The thought of learning some new ways to torture Nebular was too good to pass up, even for Amethyst. "Fine, Ruby will accompany you to the place of the fight. But I'll also be there to see Tucarius suffer before he dies."

"Should be an interesting battle" Sol said, indicating he too was going to be there.

"Fine, but I'm warning you all now, if any of you get in my way, I will kill you too" Zeptha warned and then teleported away, reappearing over the skies of Tokyo, he closed his eyes and concentrated and soon, a giant projection of his face appeared in the sky, visible to everyone in the city. "Hear me Crescent Knight! I'm calling you out! Its time to finish our battle once and for all! Meet me at the bridge of your death under the full moon tonight. Its time to see how much you have truly learned. Be there, or I will destroy this city and everyone in it, in a tide of chaos and destruction, Tokyo, will quickly become a sea of death!!"

Tucarius stood atop of high rise building, staring that giant face of Zeptha, he clenched his hands together with a low growl as his body glowed white and he transformed into Crescent Knight, his cape flowing behind him and flapping in the breeze.

"Challenge received and accepted" he said calmly, and then jumped off the building and disappeared.

"You can't fight him alone!" Sakura protested.

Crescent Knight smiled softly and drew her into a hug, wrapping his cape around them. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Zeptha can't beat me, especially not tonight, it's a full moon so my powers will be at maximum power, I've already won this battle, Zeptha just doesn't know it yet so don't worry yourself about me. I'm not going anywhere this time" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"You had better not because if you die this time, I'll...." he silenced her by putting a finger over her lips.

"I won't die" he promised her. "I have too much to live for to be killed by Zeptha" he assured her.

"And besides, we'll be there to back you up if you need our help" Lita said with Rei and the others nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, but this is a fight I must face alone, whatever the outcome, Zeptha feels the same way, that's why he'll most likely have Sol or Amethyst or Nebular even, there to make sure none of you interfere in the battle. I want you all to promise me though that you won't interfere when the battle starts. This is a fight between two warriors, not between the forces of good and evil, this is strictly a neutral battle to discover which of the two of us is the better and more powerful fighter. So just promise you'll all stay out of it, please" he said to the others seriously.

"You can't expect us to just sit back and let you fight him alone!" Sakura said in alarm.

"That's exactly what you'll do Sakura. This is very important to me so please do as I ask because Zeptha will kill anyone that tries to make it a two on one fight. And besides, there is no honor in a two on one fight, I want to beat him with my own skills" he told her, causing her to just stare at him in frustration and worry, however he was suddenly aware of Rini who was looking off in another direction with a distant look in her eyes. "What is it Rini?"

"Will this be a fight to the death battle?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her and then slowly at everyone else before replying. "Yes, this will be a fight to the death, but I've already said I'm not going to die, so don't worry about me."

"I know that, but what about Zeptha?!" she demanded loudly. "We still don't know if he's under the control of someone else? Or if he even knows he's been turned evil, for we all know he could have been infected with that crystal that you and Ken retrieved from the hospital and you willing to just go in there and kill him?! I thought he was your friend!" she snapped, and then after a few quiet moments, she ran off with tears in her eyes, Serena went to go after her, but Darien silently stopped her.

"She'll understand, eventually that, if he is being forced against his will to fight us, that Zeptha would rather be dead then some sort of mindless puppet" Crescent Knight said quietly, he then looked at them. "I've got to go and do some last minute training, and prepare for tonight, I'll meet you all back here in a few hours" he said and then bounded off into the forest behind the temple, leaving the others all quiet and worried.

Nebular stood in the dark realm of the Negaverse before her master, who cloaked himself in shadows where he sat on his huge throne, his glowing red eyes boring into her soul making her squirm uneasily as she stood there. Ever since the incident involving Emerald she had been under extreme scrutiny, and Amethyst was always watching her, and the incident with the Crystallites earlier that day proved they wanted blood, her blood for something she didn't even do, not that any of them would believe her.

"Why have you come here Nebular!" snapped the master, his voice booming and the big black dog next to the throne looked at her and growled deeply, but Nebular was more scare of her master, knowing his bite was much worse the his bark.

"I've come here to plead my innocence" Nebular said calmly.

"Your innocence is naught, there is evidence showing you clearly giving Emerald false orders which lead to her demise, you have already been found guilty of ridding us of a valuable warrior that we could use against the scouts. Not only is your innocence naught but now you loyalty is also suspect!" the master snapped at her.

"Master I am being framed, I was barely at the hideout that day, I was out finding the second item you asked me to find for you, look I can prove it" Nebular said and reached into her sub space pocket and pulled out a handheld devise, almost instantly it flew out of her hands and to the master who caught it calmly. "All my data is recorded in there, it took me almost all day to locate the blasted thing, I didn't get back until an hour after Emerald was destroyed. I don't know who that woman was on Zeptha recorded footage but it wasn't me, I swear it is only you that I serve master."

"Quiet!" the Master snapped again, silencing her and went back to going over the data, there was an eerie silence for the longest time as Nebular waited anxiously, wondering how he would react. She went stiff when he looked back up at her. "The data may say you were working all day, but you're a technological genius, you could have easily forged this data to fool me. Why should I believe this potentially false data over the evidence I have against you?"

"Because I am perhaps your most loyal warrior, compared to Zeptha who was allied to our enemies, longer then we possibly know considering he comes from the future. For all we know, it was him who framed me!" Nebular tried desperately, not meaning to sound as frustrated as she was, or as pathetic. "Please master, believe me, I would not do what I am being accused off."

"You killed your husband" came a new voice and Nebular turned slightly to see someone standing in the shadows.

"That was different, that was personal" she replied acidly at the new visitor. "Not that its any of your business!"

"Ah yes, the personal ploy, I've heard this one before, all too many times from warriors like you that believe they're not expendable. Cold hard truth is Nebular, your just a grunt, someone that has no place in the big scheme of things, if you died tomorrow, not one of us would shed a single tear for you. So you had better have a better reason then loyalty to sway your superiors" the stranger said harshly, then laughed cruelly when she looked down at her feet. "You should have realized this when you so willingly gave yourself to the Negaverse, you should have known that your loyalty would come under attack for the pure simply reason that you betrayed not only your Queen and your closet friends, but you also killed your husband. Didn't you think for one second that, that would come back to haunt you?"

Nebular clenched her fists tightly, remembering that day, it may have been a thousand years ago, but it was still clear as any memory she had but she did not once ever regret making her decision to join the Negaverse.

"I did know that one day my loyalty would come under question, but I never once regretted making my decision to join you Master, it is not me on the footage!" Nebular replied strongly.

"So you believe it may be Zeptha who set you up is that correct" the Master asked, seemingly a little more mellowed out a bit.

"I don't know if it was him, but it most likely is, he just happened to have footage of that encounter that ended directly after Emerald left? And Sol hasn't been acting like a suspicious asshole towards Zeptha as much either lately, I believe the two are plotting something that could be dangerous to your plans" Nebular explained quickly.

"Your not out of the woods yet Nebular, you still have a lot stacked against you and if I find out that you've been lying to my face, my wrath will be thousand times worse then anything Amethyst will come up with" he warned her. "Now get out of my sight!" Nebular bowed and disappeared quickly.

At that moment, Hades appeared in front of the master, in his big cat form, the huge dog at the master's side let out warning growl, bearing his teeth, but Hades simply snarled back at it for a couple of seconds before it quickly backed off.

"What is it Hades?" the Master asked calmly.

"Zeptha has challenged Crescent Knight to a dual tonight, I thought you might like to know" Hades replied.

"A dual huh?" the master thought out loud. "Crescent Knight isn't really a part of my plans, so it shouldn't matter if Zeptha kills him. And I'll get to test his loyalty as well tonight" the evil man replied as he glanced off to the side at a figure being held against a wall by Nega energy, he let out an evil laugh. "This should be an interesting night!"

"My lord, about what we discussed last time" Hades began.

The master looked at tiredly. "Yes, I suppose you have proven yourself loyal enough, very well, I shall grant you the power you desire" he agreed finally and without warning a beam of black energy and blasted Hades backwards against a wall and engulfed him in the evil energy, causing him to scream out in pain.

The person standing in the shadows, walked out a little, revealing a pair of violet eyes. "Indeed, it should be a, very interesting night, father" the person said with an evil smirk.

**Present**

"So you finally arrive?" Zeptha asked as he looked towards the other end of the bridge, startling Ruby some and jerking her back to attention. From the mist the Sailor Scouts appeared, followed by Tuxedo Mask, Crescent Knight and Charon and the six cats. "I've been waiting for almost an hour you know, I didn't exactly expect Sailor Moon to show up on time, but I at least expected the rest of you lot to be here on time" he added coldly.

"We're here aren't we? What are you complaining about?!" Crescent Knight demanded angrily as he slowly drew his sword from behind his back. "Unless you're afraid you're going to lose that is."

Zeptha couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "You honestly think you have a chance of defeating me?! I am Prince Zeptha! Dark Prince and Champion of the Negamoon, I'm far more powerful then Diamond and Safir combined. None of you can even comprehend my power" he announced with pinkish purple lightning crackling down around him.

"Yet you still got your ass handed to you by the Wiseman!" Crescent Knight pointed out.

"Yes, I did, but I survived, which is more then I can say for my brothers" he countered, and then he went silent and looked out over the water, a breeze blowing his cape and hair about. "Tonight is a good night to die."

Crescent Knight readied himself. "So this is where we will end it, is it? On this bridge, a dual to the bitter end until only one of us is standing?" the moon knight asked calmly.

"Indeed it is" the dark prince nodded.

"Fine, lets finish then, but I'll fight you in my true form! As Prince Tucarius of Crystal Tokyo!" Crescent Knight said loudly as he watched his opponent draw his sword and shift into a fighting stance. He closed his eyes and his costume peeled away and was instantly replaced with his armor and long white cape, he opened his eyes and lifted his sword ready to fight. "Mercury, just to make it a little harder for him, can you provide some fog?"

Sailor Mercury nodded. "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!"

A fog of bubbles and mist instantly covered the bridge, engulfing the two warriors as they stood there in their respective stances and their swords ready, through the mist they could see each others aura glowing brightly, Tucarius's white aura and Zeptha's pinkish purple one. Then at the same time they charged across the bridge at each other, both screaming out their battle cries as they did, then their was the slash of swords.

The second they're swords met it was like an explosion as a sonic boom erupted and dissipated the fog surrounding them, making Mercury's effort a waste of time. Zeptha and Tucarius stood there with their blade pushed against each other as they grunted and snarled. Without warning Zeptha lashed out with a snap kick that caught Tucarius in the gut and send him flying backwards across the bridge. The Moon Prince, quickly recovered and noticed Zeptha flying through the air with his sword raised ready to strike, he rolled to the side as the sword smashed into the ground and then jumped to his feet as Zeptha landed in a crouch next to him. Zeptha didn't give him much time to get his balance as he quickly swung his sword around again, forcing Tucarius to jump into the air, flipping backwards before landing a few feet away.

Zeptha raised his free hand and fired a volley of Negamoon Fire balls, Tucarius raised his sword and smoothly deflected each one as it came at him, demonstrating his cat like reflexes which surprised even Zeptha. Tucarius pointed his sword at Zeptha and fired the Moonbeam from it, his sword briefly glowing before releasing the powerful blast that knocked Tucarius back a few inches with the recoil. Zeptha dodged to the side and the beam raced past him and smashed into the guard rail of the bridge and vaporized it in an explosion of light. Zeptha quickly ran at Tucarius, his body glowing with his energy that created a brief blur behind him.

Tucarius swung his sword around but Zeptha ducked under the blade and rammed into the Moon Prince and sent him flying backwards to slam into the other side of the bridge, bending the guard rail outward. The Dark Prince grabbed Tucarius by the front of his breast plate and pulled him back with a sneer, before driving his sword into the ground and punching Tucarius a few times in the gut before throwing him back into the guard rail that bent out further until it was just holding on by a thread. Zeptha delivered one more blow, a kick to Tucarius chest that finally snapped the guard rail which fell backwards and into the water below, Tucarius was quick though and grabbed a hold of Zeptha's foot and pulled the Dark Prince with him as he fell backwards.

"Tucarius!" Sailor Callisto cried as she and the others ran to the side of the bridge, Sol, Amethyst and Ruby doing the same thing, reaching it just in time to hear two slashes below. As they waited though, neither of them returned to the surface, but they could vaguely see two shadowy figures going at one another under the water and brief explosions in the water erupted regularly. Finally the two warriors were forced to return and shot out of the water like torpedoes before landing back on the bridge, coughing and hacking up water, then they suddenly remembered what they had been doing and went at it again.

"Whoa, they're really into this aren't they?" Sailor Moon said as she watched Tucarius and Zeptha jumping back and forth at each other, delivering powerful punches and kicks, while making attacks with their swords when they thought the others guard was down.

"Tucarius needs to do something though, or Zeptha will kill him" Callisto said in concern as she watched the two battle each other. "Zeptha is too experienced, he was trained to fight from the moment he could walk, he's the perfect warrior and he'll pulverize Tucarius if he doesn't do something really damaging to Zeptha. He needs to use his ultimate attack."

Tucarius was kicked in the side of the head and bounced across the ground before coming to a stop against the guard rail of the bridge – a part that hadn't been broken or vaporized by their battle – and started breathing heavily. He couldn't believe the power behind the punches and kicks that Zeptha was dishing out, he only had a bit of strength left.

"And so this is how it ends for the great, Prince Tucarius of Crystal Tokyo" Zeptha smirked as he slowly walked in front of Tucarius, who weakly looked up, his sword laid a few just out of his reach and Zeptha was already raising his sword, so he simply placed his hands on the ground either side of himself. "Do worry, I'll give you a warriors death and make this end quickly!" the dark prince declared and slashed the sword down, but in the blink of an eye, Tucarius pushed off from the ground with all his strength and slid back, spreading his legs just as the sword came down between them and lodged deeply into the ground. Zeptha looked up at Tucarius in shock, who had also summoned the Crescent Crystal to his hands and pointed it at Zeptha.

"Kiss my ass Negacreep!" Tucarius snarled, and a bright light exploded forth from the crystal, engulfing Zeptha in the wave of energy.

"NO!" he screamed out as he was vaporized, his shadowy imaging solid one minutes and then a few seconds later it wavered and consumed Zeptha completely before it finally died down, leaving a few confused wisps of smoke in the air, which dissipated soon after. Everyone looked on in silence and shock, the only sound was Tucarius's heavy breathing as his crystal glowed on and off before finally powering down altogether. No one could believe their eyes, and the hollow wind that swept the bridge didn't bring them too either, none of them were more shocked though then Sol or Amethyst or Ruby who just stood there looking like deer's caught in the head lights.

Suddenly and without warning Ruby let out an ear piercing scream as a blade slid out through her chest and shower of liquid crystal exploded out through the gaps of the wound and she was lifted off the ground a bit. She turned her head slightly and was shocked to see Zeptha standing behind her with a wicked smile on his face.

"But you....." she started.

"Don't ever think you know me!" he hissed and raised her even higher off the ground and let loose black Nega energy that started to crackle around her, causing her to scream out in pain. "Tucarius, do it now!!" the dark prince roared.

Tucarius got up, standing on unsteady feet as he raised his sword and reattached the crystal to the pommel. He lifted it and pointed the tip of the sword straight at Ruby who struggled with the energy that was keeping her from teleporting. Tucarius then started to gather power, his sword blade glowing ever so brightly as positive energy gathered in the blade, making it hum with power as he held it there. Then his eyes shot open in a determined look.

"FULL MOON DEVARSTATION!!" he bellowed out.

With all his strength Zeptha threw Ruby into the air, sliding her off his sword and held her in the air with black energy still firing from his sword. Tucarius's attack bounced off the ground and smashed into the red crystallite, who let out a scream of pain, the energy building up around her and eating away her very life essence. Finally the build up became to great and the combination of good and bad energy exploded outwards, destroying Ruby in a brilliant shower of light.

Everyone was forced to close their eyes or be blinded by the light but a few moments later when the light died away, they all turned around and Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god" Tucarius sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I was getting sick and tired of this whole deal Zeptha."

"Yeah, It was starting to get pretty boring at that stupid hideout, to dark, low ceilings and a bad stink in every corner. Crappy accommodations were one of the reasons I quit being a being a bad guy in the first place" Zeptha said, also sheathing his sword.

"Wait a minute" Sol said in confusion as he stared at Zeptha. "You were just killed! How the hell did you survive?!"

Zeptha just smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot all about poor Droidmorphus Sol? You know, the one we used to frame Nebular and send Emerald to her death."

"You tricked me?" Sol said in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because your too easily manipulated and your also the enemy. I needed information and I knew you had some of that information. All I had to do was gain your trust and of course you fell for it, though of course it helped that not only did you have a bad history with Amethyst, but Nebular had also planted that leech Youma in your body. It was the perfect set up, I had all the elements I needed, I just had to bring them all together, and then Emerald killed Tucarius and it was right there for the taking. I get some type of revenge on Emerald, by sending her to be killed by Callisto and in the process I make Nebular look bad in both Amethyst and the Masters eyes, while giving you the one thing you wanted Sol. To see Amethyst suffer for the pain she coursed you and your family" Zeptha smiled, pleased with himself.

"You bastard" Sol hissed.

"YOU TWO WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR EMERALDS DEATH!!" both Zeptha and Sol finally remembered Amethyst, who was hovering not far from Sol, trembling in rage with a purple aura burning brightly around her. "I WILL MAKE BOTH OF YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIVES FOR KILLING EMERALD AND RUBY!! I WILL HAVE REVENGE, I SWEAR ON MY THE DEATHS OF MY DAUGHTERS!!!"

"Oh crap" Zeptha swallowed. "Everyone run!"

Everyone ran for it as Amethyst let loose a blast from her hands that spiraled out from her cupped hands. It circled around the bridge in loops of purple energy and then exploded in a giant sphere of light.

Zeptha looked back towards the bridge once they were far enough away from it, the bridge was now nowhere to be seen with thick smoke columns traveling up into the sky, merging with the dark clouds above, which were rumbling even more loudly now as the coming storm approached.

"Well, looks like the bridge was wiped out. Huh?" he moved out of the way just in time as Sailor Jupiter went flying past him with a flying kick, his eyes darted to the side as Charon attacked with his sword. "Whoa, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"We should be asking you the same thing traitor!" Sailor Nova hissed as she got ready to attack.

"No wait!" Tucarius shouted and jumped in front of Zeptha, surprising everyone. "Zeptha never betrayed us!"

"Huh?" everyone faltered a little.

"He's right" everyone turned to look at Sailor Mercury, who slowly and calmly walked up to Tucarius and Zeptha and stood beside them.

"I guess we have some explaining to do" Tucarius said nervously, he then gestured to Zeptha to start.

"Well, it all started the day after I was attacked Ruby and wounded, she came and saw me in the hospital and tried to seduce to the side of evil again with talk of gaining great power and being able to have anything I wanted. I realized then that she wouldn't be making the offer unless she had permission to make the offer, so I knew that I could get in without anyone being the wiser as it was already some how common knowledge that I was evil before I became good. The only person I had trouble convincing I was evil again was Sol. Anyway, I knew I couldn't follow out the plan by myself, so I went to Tucarius and laid the whole plan out before him, I needed some one to know that I wasn't evil, but we needed to make things as real as possible, that's why we didn't tell anyone else, except for Mercury here" Zeptha explained.

"And when Callisto arrived in this time period I also told her too, then I told Rini this afternoon when I realized she hadn't received Zeptha's letter until this morning. The contents of which explained our plan to her, but until this morning she really had believed that Zeptha was evil, so I thought I should explain everything to her. I was bit worried she was over doing it when I told you all I was going to fight him, luckily enough none of you suspected anything" Tucarius said.

"Bite me" Rini pouted.

"As Zeptha was saying, after he told Tucarius the two of them came to me" Mercury said. "They knew that it might come down to an explanation like this, but they knew that you would believe them if I was able to back their story up."

"Unfortunately, Sailor Pele showing up and almost killing me with that attack of hers was not apart of my plan" Zeptha said sheepishly.

"But you invaded Rini's dreams, and what about all those people you kill that night Sailor Pele appeared?!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

Zeptha shook his head. "I don't have the power to invade dreams, its not a power of the Negamoon, I have no idea who did that, only higher beings or the disciples of higher beings can perform such a task, the Wiseman for example. I can promise you though, once I figure out who did that I will rip them limb from limb. And I didn't kill those people that night, lets just say, Hawaii has never had some many Japanese tourist at one time" he said with a small smile.

Then suddenly they all heard a clapping, they all looked around nervously, readying themselves, but when the dark portal appeared no more then twenty feet away they were all surprised, even Zeptha was surprised.

"Very well done Zeptha" came a cold, amused voice, then a man, flanked by two other men and a large dog walked out of the. He was a tall and powerful looking man, with short ghostly white hair, wearing clothes like that of a man of royalty. His grey eyes burned with an untold power and sent shivers down Zeptha's spine. "You did very well, though I will admit I was cautious about trusting you, as the old saying goes, one who betrays once shall do so again."

"That's not an old saying" Mina said with a frown.

"How would you know" Artemis said dryly.

"Who are you anyway?" Sailor Moon suddenly demanded.

The man smiled calmly at her. "You are as stupid as ever I see" he said harshly, causing her to frown in with a trembling lip. "Very well, if you honestly don't remember me, then I shall reveal my identity. I am the Master of the Negaverse, I am, King Orion and your father!"

At once, Sailor Moon and everyone else's eyes widened in shock as a collective gasp was unleashed from their lips. King Orion and his lackeys all laughed evilly at the reaction at the same time a crack of thunder ripped through the air.......

To Be Continued......

Next Time: The Master has finally been revealed, Ruby Crystallite is dead and Zeptha's real intentions have been explained at last. But at what cost? What will the consequences of his actions mean for the rest of the group? Will Amethyst claim her revenge on Sol and Zeptha? Will Orion forgive Sol or kill him? And what will the twins do now that they know their father is the enemy? STAY TUNE AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN

SAILOR MOON TAINTED WARRIORS!!

Chapter 36: The Garnet Flame!!!


	36. The Garnet Flame

**Authors Note:** Sorry I took a while with this one folks, I've had nothing but trouble since I uploaded the last trouble, suffered from a case of writers block, had to testify in court for reasons that I won't be divulging anytime soon and a whole bunch of other crap interfered as well. Again sorry for the delay folks, I'll try to get the next chapter as done as quickly as possible.

**To Khristyne Lanzari:** I'm afraid I must respectfully decline your offer, I'm a solo act and I would probably only cause unnecessary friction. I would have replied sooner to your offer but for some reason my emails kept coming back as undelivered, sorry for taking so long. Again, I have to decline, I hope my decision though won't keep you from reading this story.

**Sailor Moon**

**Tainted Warriors**

**Chapter 36: **The Garnet Flame

The man smiled calmly at her. "You are as stupid as ever I see" he said harshly, causing her to frown in with a trembling lip. "Very well, if you honestly don't remember me, then I shall reveal my identity. I am the Master of the Negaverse, I am, King Orion and your father!"

At once, Sailor Moon and everyone else's eyes widened in shock as a collective gasp was unleashed from their lips. King Orion and his lackeys all laughed evilly at the reaction at the same time a crack of thunder ripped through the air.......

"You're lying!" Sailor Moon accused him.

"So naïve aren't we my daughter? Your mother was the same when she was your age, very easy to manipulate, it wasn't long before I had captured her heart and she didn't figure out that I didn't really love her until long after we were married" Orion said with an evil smirk.

"But why?!" Sailor New Moon demanded. "I know you were the one who gave the Black Moon Crystal to Hades to give to me and turned me into Sailor Hecate, so why?! Why would you do that to your own daughter?!"

"Because I don't consider either of you as my true children" he said harshly with a cold stare that made both the twins take a step back. "I never intended to produce the next heir to the moon throne, let alone two. I tried everything in my power to make sure you two were never born, but the power of the Silver Crystal was far stronger then I thought and it kept you two alive. Unfortunately for me, fate is a cruel mistress that likes to play jokes, as you are all going to find out."

Sailor Centuri though was not listening to what King Orion was saying, instead, she was staring directly at one of the young men that had arrived with the evil king, he wore black muscle shirt, long black pants and black boots. She frowned at the slight flicker of recognition. Then he noticed her watching him and smiled, then he was suddenly next to her in the blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" Centuri asked, gulping a little in fear as he stared cruelly into her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize me?" he said as he started to circle her, his voice full of venom. "Can't remember these eyes? The dark purple eyes? Or this thick black hair? You don't recognize the sound of my voice?" he asked, then he smirked. "I think you do. I think you know exactly who I am, but I think you want to forget, you want to quell those thoughts, bury them deep beneath your mind so you never have to experience them again. Of course you've found new love haven't you.... Tell me, do you like the feel of my sister" he hissed quietly so that only she would hear him, then without warning Centuri grabbed him by the throat and held him at arms length and snarled.

"Who are you?!" she yelled.

"Now you wouldn't kill me" he grinned evilly. "You wouldn't kill your own son..." Centuri's eyes widened in horror and her she released her grip as she just stared at him, while her friends and Sailor New Moon all stared at her in shock as they finally noticed the family resemblance. Tucarius, Chell, Zeptha and Callisto though, didn't look entirely surprised about ?" she was finally able to say, but they came out in a whisper.

"Oh so you finally see it?" he said sarcastically.

"But how? I thought you were dead" she said, tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly went to put a hand on his cheek, but he moved away from her, much to her surprise.

"No, I never died, you just wanted to believe I did" he hissed coldly. "Father here took me away and trained me to be a true warrior, trained me how to use the power of Chaos that surges through my body" he explained with negaenergy crackling around his body as he gestured to Orion. The others just stared in confusion, even Callisto, Zeptha, Tucarius and Chell looked shocked this time.

"Your father?" Centuri frowned in confusion and looked at Orion who was grinning evilly at her, slowly everything fell into place and she started to tremble. "No......... no......... you can't be him, you can't possibly be him......"

"Now Rune, that was meant to be a surprise" Orion chided him in amusement, as his body suddenly morphed and caused Centuri to gasped. "Surprise" he said, then transformed back to normal.

Tears now started to run down Centuri's face. "You tricked me......... you used me!"

"Yes, I did. You see, the power of Chaos, mixed with the power of the Royal Moon Family is undesirable mix, especially when they're raised to defend justice and all that crap and women with the pure power of Chaos are unpredictable and harder to train how to use their powers. So I needed a male heir, and so instead of producing one through that stupid Serenity, I decided on a different course of action, and it wasn't hard for me to manipulate someone as weak willed as you Centuri, so desperate for someone to love you. You know what the really sad thing is? If you had used your eyes, rather then your heart, you could have seen right through my act" he smirked.

"You evil bastard!" Centuri suddenly yelled in rage and lunged forward, but as she did Rune grabbed her by the throat and effortlessly through her into the ground, much to her surprise and dismay. She stared up at her son in shock, ignoring the pain shooting through her body from the impact with the ground.

"Go ahead, try it" Rune said darkly, his eyes taking on a dark glow.

"Stop this now!" New Moon said and went to help Centuri.

Rune held up his hand quickly and fired a blast of energy that slammed into New Moon's chest and threw her backwards into the side of a building with a sickening crack. She cried out in pain and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury ran to her side while Rune turned and faced them.

"Don't think for one second that I won't kill you either of you because you're my sisters, remember, you're only half of my blood. So unless you're not interested in dying, don't presume to think you can tell me what to do" her half brother spoke in a voice full of cold burning rage.

Orion smiled amusedly. "Well, I have important business to attend to, so I'll let the two of you have some fun, just try not to kill them yet" he said and turned around as a portal appeared, then he looked back over his shoulder at them. "Up till now my darling daughters, this has all been a simple amusement, but now the war has started, now, the real fight begins" he said with a small, evil chuckle, then he calmly walked through the portal, disappearing from sight along with the black dog, leaving Rune and the other man cracking their knuckles with smiles of their own.

"Well Hades, looks like you get to test out your new body" Rune said casually.

"Hades?!" Artemis, Marco, Luna and Star all said at once in confusion and turned to face the other man who grinned wickedly.

"Yes, thanks to Lord Orion's powers, I have surpassed that stupid cat form, and I am able to access my ultimate form. With this form, I have the power to crush the four of you" he declared.

"The both of you are going to have to go through me first" Zeptha said, energy glowing around his body with his hair and cape starting to move about.

"Oh you won't be fighting us, Dark Prince of the Negamoon" Rune said with a sneer, then he made a loud pitched whistle, confusing Zeptha slightly, then between Rune and Hades, another three cloaked figures appeared with their hoods up, hiding their faces. "Don't worry if you kill him, he is of no matter to us" Rune told them and then started towards Centuri.

"Hey where do you think your going buddy?" Zeptha said and went to fire an attack but before he could one of the cloaked figures fired a sudden bolt of blue white energy that hit his hand and broke his concentration, sending a tingling sensation through it. Zeptha stopped and slowly turned to face the hooded adversaries and looked at them with a cautious frown, they were strong. "Tucarius, are you still primed and ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, why not" the prince said as he changed from his royal form to his Crescent Knight form.

"Good, because you're going to have to fight Rune" Zeptha said calmly.

"What?!" Crescent Knight said in shock. "I'm not that strong you fool!"

"Deal with it!" Zeptha snapped and suddenly he and the three cloaked figures suddenly disappeared.

"Some bodyguard you are!" Crescent Knight yelled, and then turned towards Rune who was making a move to grab Centuri, but he fired a Moonbeam that impacted between Centuri and Rune, causing his 'uncle' to stop and turn towards him. "Yeah, I want to go a round or two with you buddy! I know all about you and your powers and your abilities so I'm not afraid of you! You think your bad, HA! Your nothing!"

Rune smiled. "Why not, I could use the exercise" he said, cracking his neck to the sides and turned to the Moon Prince, who noticeably gulped.

**0 0 0**

Far away, Zeptha floated in the air with the three cloaked figures surrounding him in a tri formation, he looked at each of them carefully, he didn't like the vibe he was getting from any of them. This was going to be tough, and most possibly with him ending up in a bloody mess.

"So who are you? And what did Orion promise you? A section of a universe or what?" he asked them calmly, then suddenly one of them started laughing, causing him to frown in annoyance.

"Such a naïve fool" came a voice that Zeptha almost gasped at, then one by one, the figures removed their hoods and this time, he did gasp loudly and almost with a strangled cry. "No way!" he said in shock. "Rubeus!" he said, staring at the red head, then he turned to the second guy. "Diamond!" then the last young man. "And Safir! But how, your all dead!"

"Lord Orion resurrected us to kill you" Rubeus said, amused and pleased at Zeptha's reaction.

Zeptha turned to his brothers. "Diamond! Safir! You can't, I'm your brother! Huh?!" he said, then suddenly noticed the glazed over looks in their eyes. Zeptha clenched his fists and looked back at Rubeus. "WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO MY BROTHERS!"

"Orion knew they wouldn't fight you willingly, so he took control of their minds, and gave me control of them. Now, as fun as it would be to spend all day talking, I'd rather skip straight to killing you! Get HIM!" Rubeus ordered.

"WAIT!!" everyone stopped as Amethyst suddenly appeared, fury burning in her eyes. "This one's mine!"

"Its nice to be wanted" Zeptha said dryly.

"Your welcome to join in, but if you let him get away then it'll be you that we kill" Rubeus warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let him live to see tomorrow" Amethyst growled, staring at Zeptha as if he were a bug.

"Oh great" Zeptha muttered.

Diamond and Safir suddenly flew at him, swords similar to his own appearing in their hands and attacked him. Zeptha parried Diamond's first blow and moved back out of Safir's reach, before suddenly being tackled by Amethyst, who appeared out of nowhere and tried to slam him into the ground, but he recovered and teleport out of her hold. Then Rubeus was in his face and he barely had enough time to move as the red haired warrior went to punch him. Zeptha lashed out with one of his own punches but Rubeus tilted his head and he missed by a mere inch, then Rubeus fired a point blank ranged Negamoon Fire attack that blasted Zeptha backwards. Before he had time to recover from the attack Safir was on him, slashing and hacking at him with no real skill, allowing Zeptha to just barely defend against the onslaught of his brother's attack.

"Safir! Fight it! Fight Orion's control of your mind!" Zeptha said as he grabbed Safir's sword hand held it back while he tried to collect himself.

"Its useless! Orion's has complete control of them, your words cannot reach them, if you want them to stop, then your going to have to kill them!" Rubeus announced.

"Bastard" Zeptha hissed, then he was suddenly kicked in the head as Diamond appeared beside him and sent flying to the side, where he rolled across the ground and then smoothly back to his feet, blood tickling from his mouth. "_ Damn it! Alone, either Safir or Diamond would be able to kick my ass, but together I can't beat them and with Amethyst and Rubeus fighting me as well, I have no chance at all. But I can't kill my own brothers, I just can't!" _he thought

"What's wrong Zeptha" he turned around as Amethyst appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to almost fall over. "Getting tired!"

Zeptha growled as he readied himself, he was surrounded again. Without warning all four of them fired energy blasts from all sides and in a last ditch effort he threw up a spherical shield of black energy around himself just before the blasts hit. The blasts bombarded his shield with tremendous power, causing it to dent inward a couple of times as if it were made of rubber, but he managed to keep the shield up, even when the energies collected and then exploded out in a big dome of energy, ripping the ground apart beneath under him and vaporizing parts of the building all around them. Then as he could nolonger keep the shield up and his power failed him. He dropped out of the air and fell to the middle of the crater beneath him while bright light flared up all around him.

**0 0 0**

Again Crescent Knight was sent flying backwards by the powerful kick Rune delivered to his chest. For the last ten minutes or so Rune had done nothing but use him as a punching bag, kicking and punching him about where ever he wanted him to go. Crescent Knight was coughing up blood by mouthful, bruises were starting to form on his face and the other parts of his body that were visible through ripped clothing. He was mess and Rune didn't look like he was getting tired of kicking the crap out of him.

He calmly walked up to the young Moon Prince, who slowly and painfully raised his right arm to attack, but Rune slapped it to the side with one hand and punched him with the other, causing blood to fly out. He proceeded to punch and knee Crescent Knight many more times until the young warrior was wheezing badly and using all his strength just to remain standing, his lip was split and the area around his eye was starting to swell badly with collected blood, essentially blinding him in one eye. Finally Rune got bored and stopped, letting Crescent Knight fall to the ground in a heap.

"Now that that's over, its time to get to the real deal" Rune said coldly and turned to his mother, who had Sailor New Moon standing next to her ready to fight.

As Rune started towards them slowly, Crescent Knight started to move, at first it was just his hand, then his arm and soon he was patting his hand along the ground, looking for something small but sharp. Finally he had to reach into his sub space pocket and look amongst the stuff in there, knowing there was something in their he could use. Then he found it and pulled it out. It was a shaving razor that he didn't really need just yet as he hadn't started to grow any facial hair, but kept it with him nevertheless. He took the blade out of the housing and carefully raised it to his swollen skin around his eye and then pressed it against the tender flesh, making him wince in pain as the extremely sharp razor cut into his skin slightly, then he made a little cut in the swollen flesh and blood started to pour out, but the swelling went down, allowing him to see again. He dropped the razor and then used his sword to lean against as he pushed himself up, going unnoticed by Rune.

"Where.... Do you think...... you're going" Crescent Knight asked, breathing heavily.

Rune turned around in shock to see the prince standing. He was amazed at the will this young man had, he may not have been at the same level of power, but he was still a worthy opponent.

"My, my, I thought you'd have given up by now. Guess I was wrong, but I tire of hurting you, so let me ease your pain with death!" Rune said and prepared to fire a blast of Negaenergy.

"Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, give me strength" Crescent Knight said quietly. "Power burning so bright in the silver glow of the moon light, collect in my hands and bestow your power in my unworthy hands" he chanted, white light glowing all around him, then his eyes shot open with blood running like tears down his from his eyes, startling Rune for a second or two. "Taste my power! Taste the power of the Moon! Crescent Moonbeam Strike!!" Crescent Knight screamed, struggling to point his hand forward and fired the powerful version of the Moonbeam from it, but Rune back handed the attacked, sending it flying off into the distance, much to Tucarius's despair, who then collapsed to the ground, completely drained. "I'm spent" he mumbled.

"Crescent Knight!" New Moon cried out.

"Why are you doing this Rune?!" Centuri demanded.

"Why?!" Rune yelled angrily. "Because of you mother! You abandoned me! You left me in the cold and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all!! Had it not been for father, I would have perished and now, all I want is revenge!" he snarled and fired a lance of negaenergy at them, forcing them to jump away from each other as it hit the ground between them and exploded. "I'll teach you ABANDON YOUR OWN CHILD MOTHER!!"

"I didn't abandon you though! You disappeared!" she said desperately.

"DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME YOU PATHETIC WOMAN!!" Rune yelled in rage, his black aura flaring up around him like black fire.

Suddenly a blast of ice energy slammed into him from behind and while it didn't knock him over, it did give him a shock and startle him briefly. He turned around to see the older version of Sailor Callisto and Sailor Chell standing on either side of Tucarius's barely conscious body. Callisto had her hand raised and ice energy glowed around it, frosting the air over.

"Why can't you annoying pests let me be?!" Rune growled.

"Because we can't let you hurt your own mother" Callisto said evenly, then she said to Chell. "Sailor Chell, hurry and use your crystal to restore Crescent Knight's strength, I'll keep this hard head busy for awhile."

And with that Callisto's trident appeared in her hands and she charged towards Rune, spinning her staff around. She swung it around to hit him in the side but he jumped into the air and flipped backwards smoothly, then when he landed he shot forward again, leaving a blur of black energy in his wake as he slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her flying backwards across the street and through a building wall. After a few seconds, Rune turned around again and proceeded towards Centuri without saying a word. Before he could get three feet though a loud cry issued out from inside the building and a second later a great blast of ice and electrical energy blasted out in a column that smashed straight into the Negaverse warrior and knocked him to the ground. Callisto calmly walked out of the building with a pissed look on her face.

"Did I say you could go anywhere?!" Callisto demanded.

Rune laugh amusedly as he stood up, brushing himself off. "You future warriors are quiet tough aren't you? From what I understand with the recent war you've all gone through in your time its no wonder you, Crescent Knight, Chell and Zeptha are such strong warriors. This might be fun, beating up your boyfriend was amusing for only so long, but you I think will provide a longer amount of amusement" he explained, and with that the two of them started fighting each other, jumping back forth throwing powerful attacks back and forth at one another.

Chell meanwhile try to block out the back ground noise as she concentrated on healing her brother, watching as his bruises and cuts faded, leaving him covered in blood in some parts. After a few second he started to groan loudly and move more and in no time at all, his wounds were healed and some of his energy restored.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like I was hit by something big, mean and deadly" he said dryly as he slowly sat up. "Remind me by the way to smack the shit out of your boyfriend for making me fight that asshole."

"Yeah right, as if Zeptha would even let you" Chell said. "Hey, where did he go anyway?" as soon as said it, far away there was a loud explosion and the two of them looked off in the direction it had come from and saw a great big dome of light.

"Does that answer your question?" Crescent Knight asked.

**0 0 0**

Zeptha groaned as he rolled onto his back, small wisps of smoke raising up off his body, for once he was bleeding from the attacks, the shield having taken most of the bite out of the blasts, so his body had only been singed a little. He coughed a little and slowly stood up with Amethyst, Rubeus, Safir and Diamond landing on the outer edges of the crater he was in the center of.

"Impressive" Rubeus said with his arms folded confidently.

"You have no idea what your messing with Rubeus! Did you ever stop to think for one second what the consequences would be for us and the rest of Nemesis if you help Orion kill Sailor Moon or any of the others of this time?!" Zeptha hissed. "If you kill any of them, there's a good chance that the people of Nemesis will never exist! You'll cease to exist in this time, you might not even be born you MORON!!"

Rubeus just smirked. "Orion already foresaw that possibility and his power now protects me and your brothers from changes made to the future" he said smugly.

"Enough chit chat!" Amethyst snarled and started firing multiple beams of energy at him, Zeptha start back flipping rapidly with the beams always hitting the ground a second too late until Amethyst finally stopped and decided to fight with her bare hands. Zeptha was quick to react as she flew at him, lashing out with several kicks, he blocked with his arms and then she left herself open as she drew back one of her fists to punch him, but he was too kick and deliver a few left and right hooks in rapid succession. By the time he was finished, millions of cracks had appeared in her crystallized skin, she staggered backwards, bent over and breathing heavily from exhaustion, the giant blast of energy she had used to destroy the bridge had weakened her so much that even his physical attacks could hurt her. Zeptha walked up to her and she looked up at him with a snarl and straightened herself up, but as she did Zeptha delivered an uppercut that threw her into the air and then executed a spin kick, sending her flying out of the crater and landing some where out of sight.

Zeptha spun back to face Rubeus and pointed his finger at him. "Your next Red!" he said with his eyes glowing like hot coal, causing Rubeus to flinch noticeably.

"Kill him goddamn it!" Rubeus shouted at his two slaves.

Safir and Diamond flew down into the crater with their swords drawn, Safir was the first to reach the center where he swung at Zeptha but once again the youngest of the three brothers parried his attack and followed through a right hook that did little to faze his brother. Zeptha was surprised as Safir kept coming and received a powerful punch to the guts and fell backwards just as Diamond appeared behind him and slashed his sword across Zeptha's back, leaving a deep wound that caused Zeptha to scream out in pain.

Zeptha collapsed to his knee's overwhelmed by the dual attack, he tried to push the pain to the back of his mind, to focus on something else, to even focus his determination. He had just spent weeks posing as a bloody bad guy, forcing himself to stay away from Rini, he wasn't going to let his own brothers kill him yet. Safir stood in front of him with that blank look in his eyes and Zeptha watched him raise his sword above his head.

Zeptha closed his eyes. "Safir....... Forgive me...."

Zeptha suddenly lunged forward and drove his sword up through Safir's ribcage and out between his shoulder blades. Safir's blank eyes went wide, his hands loosened their grip on the sword hilt and the sword fell behind him, then he lose control of his legs and fell forward, the blank look in his eyes lifting as tears started to well up and fell against Zeptha.

"I'm sorry" Zeptha said, his voice wavering just slightly.

"Thank you......" Zeptha's eyes widened and he pulled Safir back and saw that he was in control of himself again. "I'd rather be dead, then be a puppet....." he added and then his body went limp, his eyes closing and a peaceful smile forming on his face.

"Safir" the young warrior said quietly, his hands clenching tightly, then he let out an animalistic howl of anguish.

"This isn't like you Zeptha" Rubeus said from far away, the corner of his mouth twisting into a cruel smirk. "You were never this weak before."

Zeptha stood up, his cape coming loose and then fell from his body, his shirt was ripped and was more of a rag that barely hung on his body. His eyes burned with hatred and anger as he looked up at Rubeus, he didn't say a word, he just stared at him in anger, then suddenly he was running across the crater roaring loudly, his sword disappearing in a puff of black smoke and a long black spear appearing in its place. Without stopping Zeptha hurled the spear at Rubeus with astounding speed. The red hair warrior was shocked by this sudden attack and the only the thing that snapped him out of his shock was the knowledge that if he kept standing there, the spear would hit and kill him, causing him to teleport out of the way just before the spear would have ripped through him.

"Rubeus you are going to die!" Zeptha yelled as his once foster brother reappeared, this time one of his scythes appeared in his hands, black flames flaring up around his body. He growled. "You are going to die."

**0 0 0**

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Crescent Knight cried out as he was sent flying across the street again and slammed against a concrete wall, a second later his sword embed in the wall next to his head, the blade sliding into the wall up to the hilt.

"Crescent Knight are you ok?!" Callisto called to him.

"I'm fine" he assured her, groaning silently with pain and rubbing the small of his back before trying to pull his sword out of the wall, but much to his dismay, it wasn't budging, despite all his efforts it wouldn't budge at all. "This is ridiculous! What the hell is this guy made out of!" he thought tiredly, then he calmly pulled out his bow and the quiver of silver arrows appeared on his back. He unlatched the release and the bow unfolded. "Lets even this up a bit" he said and loaded half a dozen arrows, pulling the sting back as far as he could.

Rune blasted Callisto and Chell backwards into a wall and it seemed the arrows were going to slice right through him, until they all suddenly stopped a foot from him, Rune turned around a looked at them dryly, then with a flick of his wrist he sent the arrows hauling back towards Crescent Knight, who let out a startled cry and dived to the side, the arrows hitting various places around him, missing his body by mere inches. Rune gathered a big ball of black energy in his hand, white arcs of lightning shooting around it.

"You've annoyed me long enough" Rune growled and was about to fire it at Crescent Knight when suddenly a small purple bolt of light shot through his side and broke his concentration, causing the energy ball in his hand to dissipate into nothing. He grabbed his side in pain and spun around to see Centuri ready to fire another of her Centuri Star Arrow attacks. He stared at her in shock and surprise, he had never figured she would attack him like this, the wound was fatal, but it was hurting. "Mother... You have more guts then I thought" he said, and then he looked at Sailor New Moon. "Perhaps I should take something you love away from you" he said pointed a glowing finger at his half sister, but before he could get a shot off, Centuri fired five more times, sending five purple bolts of energy ripping through his body, causing him to jerk each time as they tore through his chest and stomach. He stood there for a few seconds more, before falling backwards, but before he hit the ground a portal opened beneath him and he disappeared through it.

"Rune" Centuri said, a tears escaping her eyes.

**0 0 0**

The others however were having a bit of a hard time with Hades, he was faster then Rune, and only a little less powerful. He was literally running circles around the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Charon as they tried to stop him. Charon stood there breathing heavily, leaning on his sword for support with Sailor Jupiter next to him.

"He's too fast" Charon said.

"Its his cat like reflexes" Jupiter said, in a similar condition.

Hades appeared out of no where and landed a powerful blow to Sailor Mars, punching her in the face and sending her flying across the ground, and then he moved again, this time appearing behind Sailor Moon and kicking her in the back and sending her stumbling into Sailor Mercury. Jupiter tried to follow his movements but he was too fast to see sometimes, leaving just a blur in some places as he appeared in another, but that was when she spotted Mina watching from the alley with Diana by her side. Carefully she raced across the street, managing to go unnoticed by Hades and disappeared into the alley with the two cats.

"Mina, can you transform into Sailor Venus?" she asked

Mina looked doubtful. "I'm not sure if I have enough energy for something like that" she said a little sheepishly.

"Oh come on, you transformed the last time after being attacked by all those cats. I'm sure you can, I'll even give you some of my energy if you need it" Jupiter said reassuringly.

"Why do you want me to transform?" Mina asked.

"Because, its possible you'll be able to keep up with Hades, at the very least you should be able to distract him long enough for one of us to get in a good shot at him. I figured he's getting his speed from the part of him that still a cat so I thought it might be the same with you. So what do you say Mina?" Jupiter asked.

"Fine, I'll try, but don't be surprised if I can't do it" Mina replied and went back into the alley away from prying eyes. She closed her eyes and focused all her concentration on the ability she knew she had to transform into Sailor Venus. She mentally reached out for that power, praying for her friends and for her own success. Then her eyes snapped open and she covered in yellow glow. "Venus Star Power!!"

Back on the street, Hades stopped attacking the sailor scouts when one of the alleys exploded with bright yellow light, startling him and even the sailor scouts who stood there, standing in silent shock, as they stared into the alley. A few seconds later, Sailor Jupiter emerged from the light followed by Sailor Venus, much to the surprise of everyone, but Hades simply smiled a little evilly.

"So the sailor cat has come to play?" he asked, his taking on a dark look.

"I'll teach you to use your cat like speed and agility for the forces of evil fur ball!" Venus simply shouted and lunged head first into battle. Jupiter was half right, she was faster, but she was still no where near the speed that Hades had managed to master, but she was still able to keep him busy. Venus quickly realized that even though she was back in human form, she still had all of her cat enhanced sensors, and a sixth sense that told her when Hades was about to attack and allowed her to get out of the way before he got her. "You'll have to be faster then that!" she taunted him as she back flipped out of his reach.

Hades growled and let loose a fury of dark red fire balls that seemed to instantly home on to Venus and start chasing her, smashing into the ground and exploding and the shock waves almost knocking her off her feet more then a couple of times. Then one crashed into her back and sent her flying forward with shocking speed and knocking her into the ground with such force that it felt like she had surely broken something, but when she managed to get control of herself and concentrated on seeing if she was alright, she was surprised to find that she hadn't broken anything, but that reassuring thought didn't take away the pain she felt

Hades was suddenly in front of her and picked her up by her throat, lifting her into the air with no effort what so ever. His eyes burned like powerful embers of black flames and she tried to pull away but he had a strong grip on her neck.

"Annoying little girl" he growled. "You think you can take on a warrior like me? Insolent little girl, I'll teach you some respect!" the evil warrior shouted back handed her with his free hand, letting go of her throat at the same time so the impact knocked her out of his hands and across the ground. He turned to watch her form bounce on across the ground, changing back to her cat form as she lost her concentration, but then at the same time a blast of ice energy hit him in the head, issuing a startled cry as the energy exploded around his head and clouded around him in thick icy mist.

"You evil jerk!" Charon yelled his hands ready to fire another blast at the evil warrior at a moments notice.

Hades was about to attack the Prince of Charon when a warning erupted in his head, his master communicating telepathically to him. "Hades, return, they have been given enough of a taste of what is to come. You don't want to reveal all your tricks just yet" Orion told him calmly, causing a smile at the scouts and the two knights.

"This isn't over" he said coldly, then disappeared in a flash of flames.

Forgetting about him instantly, the sailor scouts rushed over to see if Mina was alright, who was starting to stand on her own, but despite her yellow fur, her left cheek had a noticeable lump swelling on it and was a few shades darker in that patch then it should have been.

"Mina, are you ok?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm going to make that jerk pay for hitting me!!" Mina shouted in anger and irritation, the others sighed slightly, knowing she was fine, save of course for a swore cheek.

"I see you all finished your battle" the turned around to see Sailor Chell and Sailor Callisto helping Crescent Knight stand, he looked like he had taken more hits then all of them combined. He put on a smile though and said. "Now, how about we go help Zeptha wrap up his battle and we can all go home and get some sleep?!"

Sailor Chell frowned. "Where did he go anyway?" she asked, at that exact minute a loud boom cracked across the city, followed shortly by a dome of glowing energy.

"Call me stupid but I don't think its over there" Crescent Knight said sarcastically, causing Chell to let go of his arm and let him fall flat on his face in the process. "Oww! What did you do that for you stupid twit!?"

"Stop playing around you two. Chell, heal your brother and lets go" Tuxedo Mask told them.

"Yes dad" they both replied in unison and dry voices, sounding like normal teenagers patronizing their father.

**0 0 0 **

Zeptha fended off another one of Diamond's attacks as he picked himself up out of the new crater he had just caused and at the same time threw another attack at Rubeus who stood off to the side line calmly, though inwardly ready to turn tail and run if Zeptha killed Diamond, because then there would be nothing to stop the dark prince from ripping him apart piece by piece.

Zeptha grabbed Diamond by the folds of his shirt and held him in place while he delivered punch after devastating punch until his older brother's nose was spurting out blood and bloodying his hand. Finally Zeptha threw Diamond to the side and turned to Rubeus who was still standing in his spot.

"So what tricks do you have left now dark prince?" Rubeus asked with sneer.

Zeptha snarled and raised a hand into the air and immediately fired a beam of Negamoon energy into the air, startling Rubeus back a little and causing Zeptha to smile at the same time. But that was all that happened, the energy went into the air and then nothing happened. Rubeus looked around in confusion and then finally turned back to Zeptha with an arrogant smile.

"What? Dud?" the red haired warrior asked.

Suddenly the Zeptha standing in the center of the crater disappeared and a second later something hard collided with the back of his head and knocking him forward into a street post with a sickening clank as his skull all but split open from the sudden attack. He quickly turned around and found Zeptha standing there.

"How do you like that trick Rubeus? Delayed Image Projection" Zeptha said with cold eyes, then before Rubeus had the time to register what had just happened, the dark prince was all over him, kicking and punching him with fury of attacks until Rubeus was barely conscious, and then without so much as a one liner, Zeptha sent the warrior flying into the front of a building that was barely standing after his last two big attacks.

"Diamond! Kill him!!" Rubeus managed to cry out, bloody pouring out of his mouth.

Diamond picked himself up and teleported in front of Zeptha, slashing his sword downward like he was holding an axe, but Zeptha rolled to the side and then jumped on the sword as it hit the ground and rebounded off it and executing a flying side kick that caught Diamond square in the forehead.

"I'm sorry Diamond! I'll give you an honorable death!" Zeptha yelled energy gathering in his hands as he jumped into the air, moving his arms around in a circular motion, leaving a trail of energy behind in this hands path until he had formed a complete circle of energy that glowed a bright pinkish purple. "Full Circle Deliverance!!" he shouted.

Circle of energy fired out, forming into a lance of energy in mid flight that raced towards Diamond, ripping apart the ground it traveled above and blasted Diamond dead on in the chest. The result was immediate with yet a big dome of explosive energy covering another section of the city and leaving it in ruins as minutes later a mushroom cloud appeared above the city.

Zeptha floated down to the ground, falling to one knee as his feet touch the ground, he was weak from using three powerful attacks in one day and didn't know how much he had left that he could use. Not that it mattered, the only thing that mattered to him now, was killing both Rubeus and Orion for doing what they had to his brothers, there was no way in hell he was going to let either of them get away with such acts.

Then, a few feet from where he was kneeling, a bunch of rubble shifter, and from under it, Diamond stood up, black singe marks covering his body. He dusted himself and turned around to face Zeptha who had a look of disbelief covering his face.

"That's impossible! There's no way he could have survived that!!" Zeptha said to no one but himself.

"Surprised?" Zeptha looked past Diamond and saw Rubeus leaning against the side of a damaged building, looking worse for wear. "Orion gave your brothers and I a power boost, there's no way you can defeat us!"

"Don't get cocky you fool!" Zeptha snarled and fired a powerful blast of nega energy at him, but just as it was about to hit the red haired warrior, the blast dissipated into nothing, leaving both Zeptha and Rubeus standing there in wide confusion, then King Orion appeared in front of Rubeus.

"Rubeus, Diamond, go back, I have something else in mind for this one" Orion said.

"Bu my Lord! We can kill him here and now!!" Rubeus protested.

"I gave you an order, no go away!!!" King Orion roared in sudden anger, causing Rubeus to jump and disappear, Diamond following after him a second later. Then the kind turned back to Zeptha. "As for you" he said.

He pointed his hand at Zeptha, and the young warrior was lifted off the ground with black energy forming around him. He suddenly cried out in pain as his body convulsed with black energy crackling across it. He clench his fists and tried to focus on teleporting away but there was too much pain for him to concentrate on throwing a Negamoon Fire Ball let alone teleport away. Finally after what seemed like forever he fell to the ground, Orion releasing his hold on the warrior and letting him recover from the pain.

"Now lets see how what kind of warrior you are!" Orion laughed and then shimmered away.

Zeptha got to one knee, holding one hand over his chest while he used the other to steady himself, he winced in pain and tried to stand but almost collapsed. He let out a little groan of frustration and decided it was best to just wait a bit before trying anything as big as moving.

Standing on top of a building behind Zeptha was a shadowy figure all cloaked in darkness, but the figure undoubtedly female. It was only when it had leapt off the building and was almost on top of him that Zeptha sensed her and put all his strength into one leap and moved just as a large crystallized mallet slammed down where he had just been kneeling. He spun around as best he could and gave a small groan as he saw Garnet standing there, with a pissed off look on her face.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Zeptha said irritably.

"You killed my sisters and for that you shall pay!" Garnet growled, her mallet hand reforming into wickedly curved sickle-like blade.

"If you want to die so badly then I'm waiting for you bitch" Zeptha snarled, struggling to stand up, his sword appearing in his hand.

"Don't make me laugh, you can barely stand" Garnet said in amusement.

"You don't want to push me too far Garnet, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" he growled, gathering in every single drop of energy from his body, his aura barely visible around him.

"I don't like you now, so lets get your death over and done with" she hissed.

"FINE WITH ME!!" Zeptha suddenly yelled, energy exploding off his body as he unleashed all his energy into a ball in his hands. "NEGAMOON FIRE!!"

He blasted the ball forward, sending it spiraling towards Garnet with a trail of light following it, the crystallite barely had time to react before the ball slammed into her and exploded, smashing her backwards across the streets and into a giant crater caused by one of his previous attacks. Zeptha collapsed to his knee's again after the attack, totally spent, not even sure himself how he managed as many big level attacks as he had tonight.

"I wouldn't sigh with relief yet" he looked up in shock to see Garnet floating up out of the crater, with not even a scratch on her.

"Oh good god" he breathed.

"Prepared to die!!" Garnet screamed and flew towards him with her sword pointed forward, Zeptha closing his eyes, prepared to accept his fate.

Then a loud crack echoed through the air, and when the crystallized blade didn't cut through his body, he opened his eyes only to find Garnet floating in mid air with her sword arm held back by a long white whip.

Zeptha smirked a little. "What took you so long Crescent Knight?" he asked, looking past Garnet to the young prince floating behind her, holding the whip in both hands.

"What do you mean what took me so long? I was fighting Rune for Christ sakes! Do you know how powerful that guy is? He knocked me out two times and than threw me around like a rag doll!" the moon prince said in annoyance.

"Let me go!" Garnet demanded.

"Shut up!" Crescent Knight said and pulled the whip around with all his strength and sent her flying into the remains of a building. Then he looked back at Zeptha. "Was that so hard?!"

"You try fighting a Crystallite with no energy left you stupid moron!" he yelled back.

"Are you two going to stop acting like children or what?" both of them turned to the side to see the scouts, Charon and Tuxedo Mask walk on to the scene, all of them taking a few minutes to take in the massive amount of damage Zeptha had caused.

Chell looked at him. "You can't do anything with out cause mass destruction can you?" she asked, he shrugged with a smile, she sighed and shook her head in disgust. "Boys!"

"Lets save this for later guys" Sailor Mars suggested as she suddenly powered up to full fighting power, her raven black hair transforming into a flowing cape of fire and hers turning to liquid fire, just as Garnet exploded out of the building in a terrible rage, her eyes burning an unearthly red as she stared at all of them.

"Prepare to die Sailor Scouts!!" she screamed and formed an energy ball in each hand.

"VOLCANIC THUNDER!!"

Suddenly the air around Garnet seemed to explode like a thunder clap, a shock wave blasting out from all sides and knocking the sailors scouts back while Garnet was almost blown to bits. The Earth shook with such force that the Sailor Scouts that were standing could barely stand let alone move an inch as it took all their concentration to just keep from falling over.

When the shaking stopped and the scouts and Charon and Tuxedo Mask could move again, Garnet collapsed to her needs, part of her body having exploded outwards or crumbled off her from the explosion. It took the others a bit before they were totally sure their legs could hold their own weight but eventually their legs were back to normal and no longer wobbling. At which point Sailor Pele dropped down out of no where.

"Sorry about that, I didn't have time to warn any of you" she apologized.

"You did that?!" Mars cried in shock.

"Neat trick but it can put us all at a disadvantage if I use it at the wrong time" Pele explained, then she looked back at Garnet. "Now to finish this bitch off for good" she said as she put her hands out to the side, small glows of dark orange light appearing around them as the ground started to shake anew. "Volcanic Eruption!!" she screamed as her hands snapped upwards and the ground beneath Garnet exploded upwards as great gazer of lava exploded out of the earth and quickly swallowed Garnet up inside.

"Whoa!!" Crescent Knight said, floating a few feet backwards as some lava started to spit outwards.

After a couple of seconds the gazer settled down and disappeared back into the earth, leaving Garnet barely able to stand, covered in scorch marks all over her body and her right arm hanging limply as she clutched at it with the left. She looked straight at them and hissed in anger and frustration.

"I won't give up!!" she yelled, lunging forward again, this time at Pele with her left arm turning into a long sword like weapon. "Die!!"

Tuxedo Mask jumps in front of Pele and throws up his cane just in time to block Garnet's attack and pushes her back a little before delivering a kick to her mid section while at the same time Crescent Knight lash out at her with his whip and caught her in the side of the head, smashing a part of her face in with the crushing impact.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor New Moon! Finish her off!" Tuxedo Mask yelled to them.

"Right!" the twins nodded and readied their scepter and staff.

"I don't think so!" Garnet snarled, a wall of air blasting everyone backwards. She managed to straighten herself up, standing tell and letting her right droop, red light starting glow under her armor as an evil smirk formed across her mouth. "If I can't torture you all to death, then I'll just take you all down with me!" she cried out.

"Crescent Knight!" Zeptha suddenly yelled and as the prince turned to him, Zeptha stood and manage to throw his sword to the moon prince, who caught it when it was about to fly past him. He looked at Zeptha in mild confusion. "Use both of our swords to finish her off!!"

"Got yah" Crescent Knight nodded as the whip disappeared from his hand was replaced with his sword. If they had been normal swords then it would have been almost impossible to hold the big weapons the way he was, let alone muster enough strength to weld them properly, but the Nemesis Sword and the Moon Sword were obviously far from normal. Crescent Knight flew high into the air as Garnet gather more and more energy into her body, then when he was high enough he pulled a quick U turn and shot down out of the sky like a speeding comet, with both swords pointed out to the sides slightly, looking like the wings of a fighter jet.

"I won't let you win!" Garnet suddenly screamed, raising a shield around herself.

"FULL MOON DEVARSTATION!!" Crescent Knight bellowed.

Garnet's shield flared briefly as Crescent Knight shot straight through it and then dome of the brightest white light you had ever seen exploded outwards, consuming everything in its path. Positive energy soaked every inch of the blast radius. Garnet let out a loud wail as she was swallowed up by the light, vaporizing her before she could release the energy she had gathered inside herself. To everyone outside the dome, she was nothing more then a wavering shadow that slowly turned to nothingness.

**0 0 0**

Amethyst slowly awoke to a feeling that both shocked and horrified her. Another of her crystallites had fallen, she could sense it.

Like a mother grieving over the loss of a child, Amethyst broke down an wailed into the night, her cries could be heard for many miles away, but she didn't care right at that minute, the loss of another of her crystallites was two much for her to bare. Tonight she had lost both Ruby and now another one.

"Amethyst, stop that and return to base" came a sharp voice in her mind.

"My Lord, let me kill them all!! PLEASE!!" she begged out loud, looking and sounding a crazy monster.

"Return to base Amethyst, NOW!!" Orion roared, inflicting mental pain on her to get his point across, letting her wither in agony for a few seconds before releasing his grip on her. "Return Amethyst or the next attack will be much worse!"

"Yes sir" she replied bitterly, then she looked to where the dome of light glowed. "Sailor Scouts, Crescent Knight, Zeptha and Sol! I will have my revenge I SWEAR IT!!"

**0 0 0**

Crescent Knight stood there, in the middle of a scorched battle field, looking a little exhausted from all the battles that night. Garnet hadn't been as tough as Rune but she had still put up more of a fight then Emerald had, but in the end she still hadn't be able to match the combined strength of Zeptha, Chell, the others and himself.

"Good work Crescent" Zeptha complimented him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I didn't do it alone" he replied sheepishly, as he handed back his friends sword and transformed back into his royal form

"True but still your power is growing and that's good thing, means I won't have to watch your ass in battle all the time" Zeptha shrugged.

Tucarius was about to say something when suddenly a white glowing sphere bigger then an average man appeared in the middle of the street, air was pushed away from it, sending litter and dirt in all directions. Everyone was silent as they watched the sphere, all of them readying themselves for another battle, not they would be able to do much if this thing did turn out to be hostile.

Tucarius sensed a strange energy emanating from the sphere though, something that both calmed and filled him with joy, but at the same time it was then that he realized that he was trembling slightly. Finally the sphere exploded outward in a burst of light, but it wasn't explosive or destructive as the surrounding area was left untouched.

When the light died down though, they saw a man standing where the sphere had been. He was quiet tall standing at about six foot three, with long silvery blond hair that fell between his shoulder blades and was pulled back into a pony tail tied with a white piece of fabric. His skin was slightly tanned and he had striking azure blue eyes. He wore white battle armor and sheathed on his hip was a large broadsword that was similar to Tucarius, but most surprising was the yellow crescent moon symbol on his forehead.

"Who is that?" Sailor Moon and Sailor New Moon asked at the same time.

"I don't believe it" Marco said in shock.

Luna nodded. "That's, Prince....."

"Valcorn" Tucarius cut her off with a shocked and horrified voice.

They all turned and looked at him and noticed he was trembling quiet violently and sweating, his eyes were mixed with emotions as he stumbled backwards as if trying to get away from a monster.

"Tucarius, what's wrong?!" Zeptha demanded.

"I have to get out of here!" Tucarius yelled suddenly and turned and started running, but he didn't get more then ten feet before he suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees, grabbing his head and screaming. "No! Stop it Lyrica!! Stop it please!!!" he pleaded.

"Lyrica?" Callisto said in confusion as she stopped a few feet from him and just stared at him, not sure of what was happening, then she turned back to Valcorn. "Ok, buddy, who are you and why are you here?!" she demanded loudly.

"I am King Valcorn, King of the Moon and I don't want any trouble, I'm only here, to collect my fiancé" he said calmly.

"Your what?!" they all said in confusion, he then gestured to Tucarius who was screaming even more, and was banging his head against the ground as he fought an internal battle.

"Tucarius what the hell is he talking about?!" Callisto demanded angrily.

"I can't...........stop her............LYRICA NOOOOO!!!!" Tucarius let loose a bellowing scream that echoed across the world as every light post lamp exploded. Suddenly a brilliant twilight light exploded off him, slammed Callisto back into her younger self and the others.

They could all here Tucarius screaming louder and louder but they could not see him now, he was completely engulfed in light and the strong wind that pushed against them kept them all from getting close to him.

"What's happening?!" Chell shouted over the wind to Zeptha who was shielding her from the strong wind with his cloak.

"I don't know!" Zeptha shouted back.

"This!" Valcorn shouted over all them, catching their attention. "IS FATE!" he finished triumphantly.

Suddenly the wind stopped and they turned back to Tucarius and saw a twilight colored sphere surrounding him, then like Valcorn's it exploded, bathing the area in light so bright it almost hurt their eyes. As the light died away and their eyes adjusted to normal again, they saw not Tucarius, but a teenage girl standing in his place, with waist length dark purplish pink hair and wearing a long purple dress that hugged the curves of her body and stopped just centimeters from the ground. The sleeves of the dress ran all the way down to her hands were attached to a silver ring that went over her middle finger. Before their eyes the girl's hair seemed to take on a mind of its own as it separated into three pig tails that twisted around each other and platted themselves into a long pony tail. Then she turned around and stared at them, her eyes were baby blue, they were eyes they all recognized.

"Tucarius?" Callisto asked, unsure of herself.

"Thankfully not anymore" came a cold reply from the girls lip, her voice sounded like what Tucarius's had when he had turned into Sailor Twilight, but at the same time it was different.

"What is going on here!?" Zeptha demanded. "Who the hell are you and where is Tucarius!"

"Your staring at him" the girl replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" they all said in confusion.

"You are not my Tucarius!" Callisto growled.

"Oh really?" the girl asked, then she reached up to her neck and grasped a silver locket that hung from around a silver chain and ripped it from her neck, then she threw it to Callisto who caught it calmly.

Callisto looked at the locket in shock and then hesitantly opened it, and sure enough inside was a picture of her with Tucarius. She started to tremble a little.

"This doesn't prove nothing" Callisto said stubbornly.

"Tucarius was just another part of me, an unnecessary part, this was my body to begin with and he was a fool to think his love for you was stronger then my love for Valcorn. Artemis warned him this would happen, he only has his himself to blame, not that he really can, he doesn't exist anymore. His soul, my soul, they're one and the same and the only thing left of him that exists anymore is the memories he has collected. That's all he is anymore, just a memory" the girl explained.

"And just who are you?" Zeptha asked.

"I'm Princess Lyrica" she replied, getting a shocked gasp from Luna, Marco, Star and Artemis. She calmly started towards Valcorn, the others parted out of her way, not sure of how to react, or what to do, if she was telling the truth then they couldn't hurt her, without hurting Tucarius too.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

They all turned around in alarm as Sailor Moon suddenly launched a surprise attack, the white light engulfed Lyrica who just stood there and let the attack hit her, even Valcorn stood there calmly. Then after a few seconds she was forced to stop the attack and when the light dissipated, Lyrica was standing there unharmed.

"Huh, why didn't it work?!" Sailor Moon asked

"Just exactly what was it you were planning to do mother?" Lyrica asked, she spat out the last word a little acidly. "Let me guess, you were trying to turn me back into Tucarius right? Or wipe out any evil energies that had taken over him? Well guess what you stupid dumb ditz! I'm not evil!!!" Lyrica snapped irritably.

"But" Sailor Moon started, but the silver crystal suddenly flew out of her hands raced towards Valcorn who caught it with his outstretched hand, at the same time her sailor scout uniform turned to ribbons and disappeared, leaving her in her civilian clothing. "Hey that's mine!"

"Wrong, it was mine long before it ever came to you" Valcorn said. "Besides, now you are no longer burdened with keeping the peace, my many times over, Great Grand Daughter."

"Sorry but there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere with that crystal" Tuxedo Mask announced as he stepped in front of Serena, the rest of the scouts agreed wholeheartedly, this had gone to far as it was.

"I suppose you think your good enough to take on the two of us then?" Valcorn asked calmly.

"We don't think we are, we know we are!" Zeptha yelled as he suddenly charged at them, only for Valcorn to back hand him across the street and into a shop window, the rest of them all stared in shock, looking back and forth between Zeptha who laid unconscious and Valcorn who stood there calmly.

"Hey! Nobody hurts my boyfriend like that" Sailor Chell hissed and charged at Valcorn as she pulled off her tiara and transformed it, but before she had the chance to throw it, Lyrica stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the throat and effortlessly lifted her off the ground.

"And nobody attacks my future husband, sister" Lyrica snarled before throwing Chell into the same building Zeptha had crashed into, she landed on top of him, unconscious as well.

"Stop this at once!!" came an angry roar and between the two groups Artemis the Moon Goddess appeared, she looked furious. "Valcorn, how did you managed to get into this time period?!" she demanded.

"I was always in this time period, the me you sensed was just an illusion created by a friend of mine" Valcorn replied simply.

"That's impossible, I would've realized!" Artemis snapped.

"Your not all powerful Artemis, you abandoned us ten thousand years ago, you let Lyrica die and you let me go crazy and kill myself!" Valcorn sneered.

"I couldn't interfere, you knew that as well I do, now I order you Valcorn, return the Silver Crystal to Serenity, and you Lyrica, release Tucarius from you grasp!" Artemis ordered.

"I don't think so" Lyrica replied.

"You see Artemis, you fail to recognize, that we mortals, prefer to create our own destiny" Valcorn told her, then he looked at the sailor scouts. "As for you lot, well you have a choice to make now, you can either remain the protectors of a normal girl, or you can join us and finally put a stop to the evil that's slowly taking over the world. One way or another, a new Silver Millennium will begin soon, now that we're in charge."

"We'd never join you, your a thief!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Have it your way" Valcorn shrugged. "I had my own court of scouts that I'll just track down and reactivated them soon enough."

With that, Valcorn and Lyrica disappeared within a sphere of light, leaving the scouts and Tuxedo Mask and Charon in a state of shock, and Tucarius, once again, taken away from them.

"TUCARIUS!" Callisto cried out.

**To Be Contiued**


	37. Important Story Notice

**Story Notice:**

I was going to wait until I had completed Arc 2 of Tainted Warriors to announce this but I feel that it can not wait any longer as its not fair to those who read this story and enjoy it. Anyway, I have decided that I'm going to take a break from this story for awhile. This decision is for a couple of reasons, the first and foremost being that fanfictions are starting to rule my life and lately writing feels more like a chore then a hobby and when that starts to happen you know something's wrong.

For over two and half years I've been writing this story, sometimes its been a joy to write but more often then not I have had so much trouble with this story that I have considered scraping it altogether and that's not something I want to do. This still being said I need to figure out my priorities in life, one of which has to be my focusing on my own original stories so I can realize my dream of some day being published and while fanfictions rule my life I'm afraid this is never going to happen unfortunately.

This does not mean I won't be working on Tainted Warriors from time to time, it just means that I won't be working on it as much as I normally do as I've put a lot of planning into this story to let it slip through my fingers. I still have characters to introduce, plot twists to reveal. I know its kind of shitty to leave you all sitting on the edge of your seats waiting to find out what will happen to Tucarius, but this is unfortunately something I have to do if I want to become a successful author.

I hope that when **Sailor Moon: Tainted Warriors **returns with **Chapter 37:** Endless Love, that you will all still be there ready to find out what happens, and with any bit of luck, that might be soon.

This is Riven Tora, signing off......

For now.........


End file.
